Super Sentai vs Super Sentai
by Neo Juste Belmont
Summary: Super Sentai mass X-Over. Shinken Red gets thrown into a bizarre world where he fights alongside Super Sentai warriors of history. Series included: Shinkenger,Turboranger,Goggle Five,Jetman,Changeman,Fiveman,Flashman. Guests: Liveman, *NEW* Dynaman
1. The Samurai From The Future

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Sentai franchises! They belong to TOEI!)

AN: I suppose I shall give my shot for another epic of a fic, hopefully I will be able to pull this off. This is based on the various 'vs Super Sentai' movies. Rather than "Team meets up various single people from previous teams", the premise here is more or less "Take single members of several Sentai teams and make them into one new team." I hope I can fill them up.

Also, English isn't my first language, so please don't over nitpick.

But first, exposition time!

**

* * *

PROLOGUE  


* * *

**

_Earth has existed and prospered for a very long period. However, it also became a target of various factions that sought conquest. Be they Black Cross, Crime, Egos, Vader Clan, Black Magma, Deathdark, Jashinka, Gear, Gozma, Mess, Tube, Volt, Bouma Tribe, Zone, Vyram, Bandora Gang, Gorma, Youkai, Baranoia, Bowzock, Nejirejia, Balban, Saima Clan, Londerz Family, Org, Jakanja, Evolian, Alienizer, Infershia, Negative Syndicates, Rin Juu Ken and Gen Juu Ken school, Gaiark and the latest one, Gedoushuu. However, each of them were thwarted by the task force group called 'Super Sentai'. As time passed, abnormalities between these battles were formed._

_During the battle against Negative Syndicates, a man named AkaRed made his appearance. With the ability to change between the powers of the members of Super Sentai with the color red, he helped the current Sentai team Boukenger as well as a group of past warriors to in battle. While he vanished in the end, there are more than meets the eye from AkaRed._

_AkaRed came from a dimension fueled with the battles of Super Sentai. He has five allies; AoBlue, KuroBlack, KiYellow, MomoPink and MidoGreen; and one mentor figure; ShiroWhite. The team fought against Emperor Rufecil in a long and grueling battle. As more Sentai came victorious, the power of AkaRed and his teammates grow even more and eventually topple Rufecil. However, they were never able to destroy Rufecil completely. As long as there is evil in the hearts of humans, he will be able to return. _

_To counter this, after his encounter with the Boukengers, AkaRed proposed to his teammates to separate the keys to the seal of Rufecil into two pieces and put them inside the universe of Super Sentai. These two pieces are unique that only select Super Sentai teams could see or use each. The first piece can only be seen by the teams from Goranger to Jetman, while the other one can only be seen from Zyuranger and forward. However, those who can see the first piece cannot activate it, the same goes to the other one. The reason for this is to make sure that the pieces of Rufecil's seal's key are never found and activated._

_During the war between the Shinkenger and the Gedoushuu, an abnormality enters the world of Sentai. This abnormality is the one they call Kamen Rider Decade. While Decade left the Shinkenger world after his deeds are done, this dimension-hopping action slightly cracks the seal of Rufecil, enough for him to send parts of his power to the world. With Rufecil's essences entering the Super Sentai universe and went unnoticed, it is only a matter of time until a chaos in grand scale engulfs and will decide the fate of the Super Sentai._

_And now… after the battle against Gedoushuu concluded…_

**

* * *

ACT 1: The Samurai From The Future  


* * *

  
**

It's been six months since the defeat of Chimatsuri Doukokuu. The Shinkengers went their separate ways, and in spare time, the current head of the Shiba clan, Shiba Takeru, alias Shinken Red, had gotten a calm, but steady life, creating self-crafted origami which he usually kept, but sometimes sent out for charity.

It was afternoon. He was just done with the lunch for today.

"Thanks for the food." Takeru said as he put down his plate for the Kuroko to take away.

"My Lord, are you taking a rest?" His respected elder, Kusakabe Hikoma, asked as he got up.

"Yes. I'll just take a short nap." Takeru replied as he got up and retreated to his quarters. He then lay down on his sleeping mat. Looking at the ceilings, he reminisced of the past. "It sure has been less lively here…" He muttered.

Once again remembering his past battles, he reminded himself of the good moments he spent with his teammates. Be it Ryuunosuke and Genta's over-the-top antics, Chiaki's determination to surpass him, Mako's caring nature and horrible cooking, Kotoha's sincerity and his new 'mother' Kaoru and her gentle self. It was a short time, but for Takeru, those times were the best he ever had…

Until, however, one figure crossed his mind. Kadoya Tsukasa, the one called Kamen Rider Decade. The moment this character crossed his mind, Takeru started feeling nauseous. He didn't hate the man or anything, but for some reason, Takeru felt that their meeting was no mere normal meeting of Shinken Red and the Kamen Rider just passing by.

'Decade… the one who travels between universes…' Takeru buried himself in deep thought, 'He's not just a normal warrior. Could it be that… it's some sort of premonition…?' Before long after thinking about him and the related events, Takeru slowly fell asleep.

…

But the sleep didn't last long as the house radar rang several times, waking him up. 'What…? Has the Gedoushuu returned already?' Takeru thought as he quickly got up and made his way to the main hall.

"Jii, what was that?" Takeru asked Hikoma, "Don't tell me the Gedoushuu…"

"I'm afraid so, My Lord." Hikoma said as he opened the paper that came from the radar, "The Gedoushuu have been spotted in this district. We do not know how powerful they'd be without Chimatsuri Doukokuu's leadership, but best be careful."

"I know." Takeru nodded as he quickly rushed off to the site. His days of peace was interrupted, but the determination to defeat Gedoushuu hasn't left him since the final battle. He was tasked with protecting the world from Gedoushuu as the 19th Head of the Shiba House, he would not fail this one.

* * *

The Nanashi Renjuu have begun their attack towards the innocents, led by a rooster-like Ayakashi. "Burn, maim and kill them all!" He yelled, telling the Nanashi Renjuu to attack any humans that go near them. "Even without Doukokuu, this doesn't mean the Gedoushuu have lost! And I, Basatsu, will be able to take…"

Too bad for the Ayakashi that his boast was interrupted by the gongs of the Kuroko, signifying that Takeru arrived. "That's as far as you go, Gedoushuu."

"Shinkenger? !" Basatsu yelped in panic. However, he noticed the unusual scene of Takeru being alone, "Alone? Do you think you can defeat me? Don't get so cocky, brat!"

"Gedoushuu. Underestimating one samurai will cost you your life. And I will show you that." Takeru calmly replied as he prepared his Shodophone. "SHODOPHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!" He stroked the brushes writing the kanji "Fire". In instant, Takeru was covered with his Mojikara and morphed into…

"Shinken Red… Shiba Takeru."

"Damn it! Nanashi Renjuu!" Basatsu ordered all his soldiers to attack Shinken Red, who proceeds to slash them one by one using his Shinkenmaru with small effort.

"Grr! I'll crisp you!" Out of desperation, the Ayakashi spread his wings and breathed fire to Shinken Red. He managed to dodge the flames, much to the frustration of the monster.

"Is that it?" Shinken Red taunted the enemy, "I've fought many things worse than this."

"What? ! My flames have no effect? Impossible!" Basatsu stomps the ground in frustration on hearing Shinken Red's taunt.

"To be honest, your flames hit me, a bit." Shinken Red nonchalantly said, looking at his right shoulder which was slightly charred thanks to the fire. This brought excitement to Basatsu for awhile… until Shinken Red casually brushed it off, "But it just feels like a scratch to me. Have the Gedoushuu grew this weak?"

"Are you mocking me? !"

Shinken Red sighed. While this would mean that his job might get easier, he was hoping that it'd be more of a challenge, since the battles thus far remind him with the times he spent with his allies, fighting monsters to save the world. 'Can't complain, this is also part of my mission after all…' He thought as he inserted his common disk to his Shinkenmaru.

"Rekka Daizantou!" The huge flaming zanbatou unleashed, the blades covered in flames. "This ends now!" With that yell, Shinken Red dashed to Basatsu and cleaved it clean. However, surprisingly, it still managed to keep itself in existence.

"Damn it! Can't lose… like this…"

"You stood against a clean cut from Rekka Daizantou? You're a tough one, I'll give you that." Shinken Red looked at his opponent, struggling. However, he had no intention to let it go. "Too bad that this isn't all I got…"

Just as he said that, the sky suddenly turned dark. "What… is this?" Shinken Red looked above, as he saw the sky slowly turning from merely dark into a very strange combination of color. Thunders started to strike here and there and eventually the ground shook. "An earthquake…? !" Shinken Red and Basatsu struggled to keep their balance as the quake and the strange sky sent other people into panic.

Several minutes later, the phenomenon ended. Shinken Red caught his breath for a short time. Looking at the Ayakashi that still struggled to keep his balance, from both the quake and the wounds he got from the battle, he decided to waste no more time, as he had many things to discuss with the whole Shiba house about the strange sky. He turned the Rekka Daizantou back to the normal Shinkenmaru and replaced the common disk with the Shishi Disk.

"This is the end, Gedoushuu." Shinken Red exclaimed as he ran to Basatsu who just managed to get back on his feet, "Shishi Disk, Kaen no Mai!" He slashed the air, creating a crescent-shaped fire launched to Basatsu, cutting through and utterly destroying it. 'That was quick. Now to wait for the second life to kick in.'

Shinken Red waited, preparing his Shishi Origami nearby to perform the Origami Daihenge and fight the Ayakashi's second life.

Ten minutes later… still no signs of Basatsu coming back to life.

"What the…" Shinken Red murmured as he realized that he waited ten minutes in vain, 'Whatever happened to the Ayakashi's second life? Where did he waste it?' Several minutes later, he decided to conclude that the Ayakashi was dead for good. He sheathed back his Shinkenmaru and walked away. "This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

Takeru walked back to the Shiba Household. However, something was slightly amiss. When he approached the gate, the household was empty. There was no Kuroko in sight.

'The Kuroko are not here…?'

When Takeru entered the main hall, there was no sign of Hikoma either. "Jii? Jii?" he called out, but there was only silence for him. Takeru calmly searched the house, but slowly the calm within him turned into worry as he kept searching, but there was nobody in the house. Where did everyone go? To make matters worse, some of his inventories such as the Inroumaru were gone.

'What kind of phenomenon is this? Who's making everyone vanish…?' Takeru thought as he returned to the main hall. In which he eventually noticed that there is a strange book that he had never seen in his entire life. Takeru picked it up and started to read its title…

"History of … Super Sentai…?"

What had happened in this world? Where did the Kuroko and the rest of the Shiba Household residents go? Does it have anything to do with this book Takeru just found in his house?

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 2.  


* * *

**

Author's note: Tried to instill many Shinkenger's elements inside, I hope it just doesn't turn out bad. At any rate, this chapter starts kinda slow, but this is the gateway of things to come. Remember, this is meant to be a crossover, so… I hope you'll keep on reading and waiting for the next chapter. And you may want to guess who appears in the next chapter, because it's not someone from Shinkenger!

Note 2: 'History of Super Sentai' is similar to 'Super Sentai Address Book' which appeared in the Boukenger vs Super Sentai movie. While it's similar, it's actually different (you'll see in the next chapter).


	2. The Boost From The Past

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author's Note: Many thanks for the review even when it's just 4 reviews. To answer your questions, unfortunately I have bad news. I don't think I'll be including ALL full teams. So only a select few. I'm only human after all... At any rate, you can enjoy who appears in this chapter.**  
**

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 1  


* * *

**_Shiba Takeru, otherwise known as Shinken Red, has just finished the battle against Gedoushuu. Shortly, he fought against the remnants of Gedoushuu, no matter how weak it was, but after a phenomenon including the sky turning weird and an earthquake, he found out that something went amiss in the world. For instance… the whole resident of the Shiba House was gone. He then encountered a strange book._

**

* * *

ACT 2: The boost from the past  


* * *

**

Slowly, Takeru opened the book he just found. "Super Sentai… a task force that protected the Earth ever since the ancient times…" He read with a low voice, soon after learning about warriors who were chosen to fight evil years ago, starting from the Gorangers. He also found out that his group of Shinkengers was included amongst the warriors of history.

'So my name was already marked in history… who wrote this?' Takeru wondered, closing the book, as he didn't find anything useful about the situation. Where did Jii and the others go?

'Maybe they know…' Takeru then pulled out his Shodophone and dialed a number.

"No answer…" Takeru was bewildered after the call ended. He called in Ryuunosuke, his most loyal vassal, who'd be more likely overjoyed if he called. But there was no answer. Takeru tried calling the other vassals; Mako, Chiaki, Kotoha and Genta. But there were no answers as well, even though what he used was normal cell phone numbers.

"What in the world is happening…?"

Just as he sighed in frustration, he noticed something on the book. It was a mark of a university. It reads 'Shinkou University'.

* * *

Thus Takeru headed to the university, trying to return the book that he did not know to the university. He then headed to the information desk, on which an officer is waiting.

"Good day, sir. May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Ahem," Takeru coughed a bit before speaking, showing the book, "I found this book at my home. It seemed like it belonged to this university so I'd like to return it." The lady was silenced on looking at the book, which puzzled Takeru.

"Something wrong with this book?"

"Well, sir… We know it's the seal to our university, but… but we never had such book in our library. So…"

'This book wasn't even here…? What was the seal for then?' Takeru wondered, but it was cut short when suddenly screams were heard from the front, accompanied with some beating sounds. Even the lady was frightened and tried to move outside to see what happened. 'Students fighting…? Or could it be… Gedoushuu?' Takeru then rushed to the scene to find out what's going on.

* * *

When Takeru made it outside, a fight indeed has ensued. However, the perpetrator wasn't the Gedoushuu at all. Instead, there were several soldiers in black, with a mask and clownish nose, accompanied with a monster in a form of a huge tower shield with arms and legs. "These are not the Gedoushuu…? !" Takeru commented as he drew his Shinkenmaru, to defend the innocents that these people attacked.

"You… what are you?" Takeru asked as the monster approached him, shortly after he took down several of the troops.

"I am a member of the Bouma tribe. Shield Bouma!" The monster exclaimed. "You've got guts to challenge me, little boy. But you should know that you'll never take me down!"

"Bouma tribe…? !" Takeru was surprised. He had never heard such thing before. But for some reason, it sounded kind of familiar. His thoughts were cut off when the Shield Bouma swung his fist to him, which he dodged.

Takeru didn't waste any more words and swung his Shinkenmaru to the Shield Bouma. However, true to its name, its defense is impenetrable as it easily deflected Takeru's Shinkenmaru. The Bouma monster began overwhelming Takeru with him unable to give him a scratch.

While he fought, several of the soldiers snuck behind him and started attacking the other innocents watching. "Damn it!" Takeru cursed as he tried to help, but the Shield Bouma barred his way. He could only watch as the soldiers started attacking the innocents…

"HOLD IT!"

The soldiers looked sideways and they saw a college student bravely running towards them, and then started beating them up, even when the soldiers were putting up resistances. 'He's strong... It's like he's fighting like a Shinkenger…!' Takeru thought in awe as he witnessed the student fight.

"Where are you looking at? !" Shield Bouma reprimanded him as he swatted Takeru aside. However, he shortly turned his back and walked away.

"Running away?" Takeru asked.

"Call it what you like, but I'm calling it a 'strategic retreat'. I've suffered too many losses for this operation" The Bouma tribesman said, "But remember. Next time, I will not run, and you will die!" With that, all of the soldiers retreated with the monster.

"Wait! Bouma!" The student yelled as he chased off the Bouma and the soldiers, but it was apparent that he couldn't catch up. "Damn. I never thought they, of all people, would be back in weird times like this."

"You. How did you know about those things calling themselves Bouma?" Takeru asked the student as he got up.

"Of course I know. I've been fighting them for about a year or so." The student answered, "By the way, you're pretty good. Holding on your own against them like that bravely…"

"Well, I also had my share of fighting." Takeru replied back.

"Whoa." The student looked in awe to Takeru, "So you're saying that you're a warrior on your own?"

"Guess you can say that again. Do you study here?" Takeru asked back.

"Yeah. I'm still a freshman, though." The student answered, until he realized something, "Ah damn! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Youhei. Hama Youhei."

"Hama… Youhei…?" Takeru was sure the name sounded familiar, until he was reminded of the things he just read from the book. According to the book, Youhei was a member of one of the Super Sentai Teams, in this case, the Turborangers, who fought against the Bouma tribe. 'This… is Youhei from that book? The one who goes by the alias 'Blue Turbo'? So I was thrown to the past?'

"Uh, anything wrong? You don't look so good." Youhei asked when he realized Takeru was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking of something." Takeru replied, trying to hide his thought, "I'm Shiba Takeru."

"Nice to meet you, then!" Youhei offered his hand for handshake, which Takeru accepted, "So… what are you here for? Trying to enroll here?"

"No." Takeru shook his head, then he showed Youhei the book, "I was trying to return this book since it has the seal to your university, but it looks like I was wrong. Well, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait a minute!" When Takeru tried to move away, suddenly Youhei grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "What's that book?"

"I don't know the details, but it's titled 'History of Super Sentai'. It has a rather confusing detail." Takeru replied.

"Wow. Can I borrow it?" Youhei asked, looking at the book with some enthusiasm, "This is a pretty unusual book! This could get interesting."

"Huh…"

"I mean, come on! It'd be a waste if you throw it away, right?"

"Well… alright." Takeru answered as he handed the book, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Youhei asked him as Takeru walked away.

"To the bathroom." Takeru casually answered before he walked away. Before Youhei could give chase, he then realized that his supposed break time was over and he had to go back to the college for the next lecture.

* * *

After the lecture was over, with nothing much to do, Youhei went outside and then sat below a nearby tree and opened the book that he got from Takeru, reading it.

'Super Sentai… Wait, we used to call ourselves Sentai… didn't we?'

He reminiscences the moments he spent with his friends; Honoo Riki, Yamagata Daichi, Hino Shunsuke and Morikawa Haruna; all of them fighting the Bouma tribe as the Turborangers. After the battle concluded two years ago, both went their separate ways, attending different universities to fulfill their dreams, in which they kept their own Turbo Bracers to remember their friendship. Daichi and Shunsuke were doing well, though Youhei heard that Riki and Haruna started dating months ago. Although Youhei himself used to flirt at her; he decided to let go, as he knew Riki is the perfect match for her.

'Maybe I should arrange a reunion party one day.' He thought, reading further after the Turboranger entry in the book. He was surprised on seeing how many Sentai teams that preceded him. 'Wow… so these guys kept the future safe after all our efforts? Cool!' Youhei kept reading until he reached the Shinkenger entry, which shocked him.

"Shinken Red… Shiba Takeru…? !" Youhei was shocked. The guy he just met was a Sentai warrior from the far future. Why was he here, in the past timeline? Youhei also remembered that shortly after that one quake, his Turbo Bracers started acting weird, as if giving him more power.

'What's the meaning of this? Seelon has already departed, we're Turborangers no more. Does this mean…'

However, that thought was cut short when there are more yelling this time, coming from the art room of the college.

* * *

The Shield Bouma has returned, and while his troops attacked any innocents that get in the way, he made his way to a huge glass shield that was shown inside the art room.

"Hahaha… this is it! This is that shield!" The Bouma said, picking it up, and then absorbing it, "With this, I'm even more invincible!"

"That's far enough, Bouma!"

It was actually Takeru, standing in front of the door to the art room.

"You again? Brat, you never learn, do you?" Shield Bouma taunted him.

"I'd say you're overestimating yourself." Takeru said, slowly moving to him, "I won't let you do as you please. Prepare."

"**SHODOPHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!"**

With the brush strokes, Takeru then morphed into Shinken Red.

"What? ! You… are you those damn Turborangers? !"

"Not quite. I am…" Shinken Red said, drawing his Shinkenmaru.

"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru."

"Shinken… Red? What's that, a Turboranger wannabe?" The Bouma taunted again.

"I told you, I'm not a Turboranger. I'm a Shinkenger." Shinken Red said, pointing his Shinkenmaru forward while he slowly walked, "Here goes!"

"Wular soldiers! GET HIM!" The Shield Bouma ordered his men, which they quickly stormed Shinken Red.

As he began fighting, Shinken Red realized that the Wular soldier fought differently than the Nanashi Renjuu he used to fight. However, such difference won't make him back down, as the fight raged on to the school's outskirts, while any innocent people ran for their lives, not wanting to get involved with the chaos.

Just then, several Wular soldiers held hands each other and turned themselves into a ball, charging and catching Shinken Red by surprise. 'What technique…!'

"Hahaha! Got caught off-guard, didn't you?" The Bouma taunted, "Wannabes are still wannabes after all!"

"Well, that caught me by surprise." Shinken Red said, putting his disc on his Shinkenmaru, "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to counter it… **REKKA DAIZANTOU!**"

Summoning his huge sword, Shinken Red prepared for the Wular soldier to come at him again. When they rolled up again, he instead swung the sword in a similar style of a baseball, knocking them away and turning them back to their humanoid forms. When more Wular soldiers tried to gang up at him, Shinken Red swung his sword in full circle more traditionally, generating flames on his wake and burnt the Wular soldiers to crisp. He then dashed to the Shield Bouma and slashed him once, knocking him away for several feet.

"You brat!" The Bouma yelled in frustration, "You will regret that you chose this day to face me!"

"I've heard that many times from people like you who would get destroyed soon." Shinken Red said, "Maybe you're not a Gedoushuu, but I'd surmise that the usual extermination method works anyway to you."

"Give it a shot!" The Shield Bouma beckoned as he pulled out the shield he pulled the shield just took from the art room, from his body. "Shield Boost…!"

With that, an aura covered the Bouma. Shinken Red ignored it and attacked anyway, but even his Rekka Daizantou was deflected effortlessly. "What..? !"

"Did you see that? ! My defenses are completely impenetrable! No sword, no matter how big, could cleave me!" The Bouma taunted as he started attacking Shinken Red. He could only defend as his swords were rendered useless.

'Damn…! If only there's the Inroumaru… or perhaps the Mogyuu Bazooka…!' Shinken Red lamented the fact that some of those treasures were lost after the quake phenomenon. He still wondered where they went, but he had to deal with this one first. Without his vassals, he couldn't even access the long range Oozutsu Mode.

Just then, he saw several Wular soldiers turning themselves into balls and assaulted the nearby innocents.

'Damn! The Kuroko isn't here!' Shinken Red decided to abandon the fight with the Shield Bouma and tried to protect the innocents instead, but the Bouma jumped in front of him, barring his way.

"You're not going anywhere!" The Bouma punched Shinken Red back.

'Ggh! At this rate, the innocents would…' Shinken Red lamented as he saw the innocents getting attacked, with no one to defend them…

In which suddenly, Youhei arrived and once again fended off the Wular soldiers.

"You…!" The Shield Bouma cursed.

"Youhei…" Shinken Red muttered.

"Shinken Red… no. Shiba Takeru." Youhei said as he continued to fight off the Wular soldiers, "Why didn't you tell me your identity? That you're one of the Sentai team from the future… The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger?"

"You read that much?" Shinken Red was surprised at Youhei's attentiveness, "I didn't know you'd go that far. But I thought you might get confused."

"Of course not!" Youhei replied back as he threw another Wular soldier, "There's a lot I'd like to ask, but that can wait… For now, let's fight together!"

Shinken Red was silent. At first he thought he'd be alone, but now, a former Sentai warrior lent him a hand. Perhaps his quest to uncover this mystery wouldn't be so hard if he had allies.

"Bouma! Not only you raided my college, you also hurt the innocents for no reason! I cannot forgive that!" Youhei pointed at the Shield Bouma angrily.

"LET'S GO!** BLUE TURBO!"**

Youhei put his hands forward and clicked on his Turbo Bracers, and in a short time, he turned into his alter ego… Blue Turbo!

"Turboranger…!" Shield Bouma cursed at his tribe's old adversary.

"Prepare yourself!" Blue Turbo ran towards the Shield Bouma and began fighting him bare-handed, which seemed to be more effective than fighting swords.

'Wow.' Shinken Red thought, 'Perhaps he's more vulnerable to fists. Well, this will be worth a shot.' With that, Shinken Red soon joined Blue Turbo in attacking the Shield Bouma with just his fists and feet. Even though the Bouma still mounted resistance, at least he's not deflecting attacks, making efforts to attack more productive.

"Hah! You think just fists are enough to beat me? !" The Shield Bouma taunted.

"Ugh, he's persistent…" Shinken Red grunted.

Just then, Blue Turbo noticed something behind the Bouma. He then said, "I know. This is the only chance!"

He then took several steps back and made a dash before jumping up, landing to Shinken Red's hands, which he pushed upwards, throwing Blue Turbo even further high.

"CHESTO!" Blue Turbo yelled as he gave a flying kick to the Shield Bouma, which pushed him backwards towards a big rock behind him. One of his shields smashed the edge of the rock, causing it to crack.

"AGH! NO! NO! MY BACK!" The Bouma yelped in pain, running around.

"Well, if metal weapons won't work against you, I guess your weakness was displayed by nature itself!" Blue Turbo said.

"Hm, that shield on its back… It has a crack." Shinken Red noted. "It should be his weak point. You know a way to get around it?"

"Yeah. But he seems pretty determined to guard his back." Blue Turbo nodded.

"Well… I'll give you an opening then." Shinken Red then ran to the Shield Bouma and started fighting the Bouma, again with his fist. Knowing this, Blue Turbo ran behind the Shield Bouma as Shinken Red grappled with him.

"Now! Do it!" Shinken Red commanded as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Right! Once he's hit, stand back!" Blue Turbo said as he pulled his sidearm, the Turbo Laser, and his weapon… **"J-GUN!"**

He then combined both his Turbo Laser with the J-Gun, forming his personal weapon…

"**J-MACHINE GUN!"**

With that, Blue Turbo shot down a barrage of bullets aimed to Shield Bouma's cracked shield on his back, which greatly wound him. Shinken Red jumped away as the bullets hit the Bouma. Though the Bouma tried to turn away, covering his weak spot, Blue Turbo didn't stop shooting, which caused the Bouma to eventually explode.

After putting his guns to his side, Blue Turbo put a V Sign with his right arm. "VICTORY!" he exclaimed. Shinken Red only walked near him and offered his hand.

"Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, no problem!"

"This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

Takeru walked alongside Youhei until they reached the college. While there, they spoke about their adventures and battles as Shinkenger and Turboranger respectively.

"Whoa, even when your battles are as Samurai, you even get these cool gadgets?" Youhei exclaimed in awe, "Wow, the future sure looks promising!"

"It's all thanks to you protecting the past so we could fight." Takeru replied back.

"Yeah. So… what are you gonna do, now?" Youhei asked, in which Takeru was silent. He probably would try to search the rest of the Shinkengers for the moment and find out how to get back to his time. However, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be done so easily.

"Well, I probably would stay around in the Shiba House. Though, I'll keep a look out on the Bouma as well."

"That's great! I know I can count on you!" Youhei was quite ecstatic, "Well, if you'd like, here's where I live." He then handed down a card, which mentioned an address. "I'll try to contact the rest of my friends, so…"

"HAMA-KUN!" A female voice was heard from behind, it was a female classmate of Youhei. "There you are! The meeting will begin soon, stop slacking and come with me!"

"Well, good luck, then…" Takeru said, waving goodbye as he started moving away.

"R-right… I'll see you soon!" Youhei replied back as he was dragged away by his friend.

It would appear that Takeru was stuck in the past timeline. And he has met a warrior who used to be a Sentai warrior. However, how will he find out how to get back to his timeline? What destiny awaits him here?

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 3.  


* * *

**

Author's note: Yes, the new guy who appeared is Turboranger's Youhei AKA Blue Turbo. Stay tuned because the next person to appear next chapter is even more old school.


	3. The Young Ancient Heroine

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author's note: Not much I can reply from the reviews. But, one thing I'd like to say is that... I don't know the geography of Japan in details, so rather than putting up the actual schools in the WRONG places, I'd rather just churn out fictional school/institutes. No hard feelings... At any rate, just enjoy the next chapter.**  
**

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 2  


* * *

**_Shiba Takeru, otherwise known as Shinken Red, was transported to a different world, seemingly to the past time. Through the book 'History of Super Sentai', he met up a previous sentai warrior, Hama Youhei, otherwise known as Blue Turbo of the Turborangers, also witnessing the return of the Bouma tribe. Will he find a way home? And what if this world is not what it seemed like to him?_

**

* * *

ACT 3: The Young Ancient Heroine  


* * *

**

Takeru was walking back to the Shiba house, carrying along some instant foods he bought from the store. Thankfully, there were some money left in the Shiba house and it was still usable in the timeline. Since in the past, it was the Kuroko, or sometimes Mako (with disastrous result), who cooked the food, he had no choice but to resort to this. 'Can't stay a pampered lord all the time, I guess.' Takeru thought, thinking that if the other Shiba house members see the current head of the House doing jobs usually done by the Kuroko, they'd be surprised.

'Maybe it's a good idea to try visiting the address Youhei gave to me.' Takeru pulled out the paper Youhei gave him and read the address. "Fuji Apartment…"

Unfortunately, while he was busy reading, he didn't pay attention to his front, which caused him to bump into someone.

"Gah!"

"Eek!"

Takeru fell flat to the floor, his bought goods scattered to the ground.

"I… I'm sorry! I was in a hurry, so…" The one who bumped into him was a girl. An 18 years old girl wearing a pink shirt and short pants, "Are you okay?"

"I'm OK." Takeru said as he got up, wiping the dust on his shoulders and started picking up the foods that he dropped. The girl also helped out picking up the foods. "There's no need for that. I can handle this myself…"

"Ah, please don't mind me. I bumped into you and made you drop your foods. At least let me help." The girl answered politely as eventually all of the items were no longer on the ground. "There we go! All done…"

"Well… thanks." Takeru said.

"Oh no! I'm late…!" The girl said, looking at her watch, and then she ran after waving good bye to Takeru, "I'll see you later!

"See you later… um…" Takeru waved back, but stopped midway. 'I didn't get to ask her name…'

* * *

Without anything else to do, Takeru headed to the Fuji Apartment. It was surprisingly close enough to the Shiba house. The apartment was surprisingly small, it only had 6 rooms. It was also silent. 'Maybe the residents here are asleep?'

"Hey, Takeru!" Takeru heard a familiar voice calling him. It's none other than Youhei.

"Oh. Youhei." Takeru called him back.

"Wow, so you decided to visit me right away?"

"I was just looking. So you stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm living away from my parents." Youhei nonchalantly answered, "No bad blood or something. It's just that this is close to my college." He then proceeded to room number 002 and opened it. "This is my room."

Youhei's room was a bit of a mess. There were several miniature cars as well as some books, which included magazines and several study books. The room was small enough to just contain a futon for sleeping, a small dining table, several mattress and two cupboards. It was pretty much a typical room for a boy on his age.

"Living alone, huh?" Takeru asked.

"Actually, there's another man living next door. Here, let me introduce you." Youhei said as he headed to room 001. Takeru followed him and watched as Youhei knocked the door.

"Morning, Mr. Keisuke!" Youhei called as he knocked, "I've got a new friend so I'd like to introduce you…" Suddenly the door opened. "Huh? You didn't lock the door? I'm coming in, then…"

Youhei entered, but he was shocked on witnessing what was inside. Keisuke, a 30 years old man, lay on the floor lifeless, his face completely white. "Wha… Mr. Keisuke!" Youhei tried calling and waking him up, to no avail. When he checked his pulse, it was like he was drained dry of all his blood "Who could have done this? !"

"He's dead." Takeru, who also entered shortly after, said, "The least we can do is to call the authority so he can receive proper burial."

* * *

Takeru and Youhei watched as Keisuke's corpse was taken to be given a burial. The police at first thought Youhei could've had something to do with his death, but thankfully, Takeru defended that Youhei wasn't there during the time of death, and the autopsy of his death was that of something unnatural.

"Was it the Bouma?" Youhei wondered as both he and Takeru walked together.

"It could be that. Or the Gedoushuu." Takeru replied.

"Gedoushuu?"

"The one I fought in my time…"

While walking, however, a scream was heard, prompting both boys to run to the source, which was at a park. There, they saw several children being chased around by a leech-like monster, with a square machine-like chest with several lights on it. "Come back here!" The monster yelled.

"That's far enough!" Takeru yelled.

"Damn, Bouma! Trying to pick on the children once again, aren't you? !" Youhei added, pointing to the monster.

"Bouma? I am not a Bouma!" The monster refuted, "I'm… Leech Mozoo!"

"Mo… zoo?" Takeru was puzzled once again. Yet another term that was new to his ears.

"Spotmen! Get them!" Leech Mozoo beckoned and summoned yet another group of soldiers, wearing full body suit with green-yellow army spots. Takeru and Youhei were forced to defend themselves from the attack.

Eventually, Leech Mozoo attacked them head-on. It then lunged towards Takeru, which he managed to dodge. While Takeru was able to stand up, he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay? !" Youhei asked, worried.

"I don't know… I just felt a little weaker than usual." Takeru answered, "But I'm not stopping here…!"

"Haha! Thanks for the life…" Leech Mozoo said, lightly hitting his stomach, "It was tasty!"

"What? !" Takeru noticed a scratch on his hand, "So, you managed to bit me a bit…"

"Of course! I drain human's blood for my power!" the Mozoo answered, "Like that one guy in that apartment…"

"What? ! So… you're the one who killed Mr. Keisuke? !" Youhei angrily retorted, "I'll never forgive you!" He then ran to Leech Mozoo, attempting to punch him, but it was dodged and he bit his hand. "GAH!"

"Ooh…! Such overwhelming power…" Leech Mozoo was enjoying sucking Youhei's blood, until Takeru ran and slashed him from the side using his Shinkenmaru, causing him to let go of Youhei.

"Are you okay? !" Takeru repeated what Youhei said to him.

"Damn… I'm not feeling really well… Looks like he got me far worse than you." Youhei said, clutching his arm and feeling slightly dizzy too.

Meanwhile, across the park, the very same girl that bumped into Takeru passed by and witnessed the fight, whereas the Leech Mozoo had summoned more Spotmen and attacked the weakened Takeru and Youhei.

'That's Deathdark! They returned…? !'

Without wasting any time, the girl leapt and kicked several of the Spotmen.

"You're…!" Takeru said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you now." The girl said, taking fighting position. As more Spotmen attacked, she outmaneuvered them and took them down one by one.

"Damn you! You ruined my appetite!" Leech Mozoo cursed. "I'll get you next time! Leech Bombs!" Unleashing several bombs from his hands, he threw them to Takeru, Youhei and the girl. As the explosion subsided, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait!" she yelled, until she turned into Takeru and Youhei, "Are you okay?"

"A little dizzy, but we're fine…" Takeru answered.

"Ah! Your hand!" The girl noticed Youhei's hand bleeding, "We have to tend to it at once!" She pulled a long ribbon from her pocket and bandaged Youhei with it.

"Whew. Thanks…"

"No need to thank me." The girl said, "But… I never thought that the Deathdark would rise again after this one year…"

"Deathdark?" Takeru suddenly remembered the entry in the History of Super Sentai. The Deathdark was one of the earliest enemies to threaten the Earth, but it was thwarted by the Sentai group Goggle Five. And if this girl knew about Deathdark… "That means you're…"

"Ah, yes. I forgot to introduce myself." The girl then stood up, along with the two boys, "My name is Momozono Miki. Pleased to meet you."

'Momozono Miki… I knew it…!' Takeru recognized that name. She was one of the Goggle Five, using the alias Goggle Pink. But that line of thought was cut off when he saw Youhei looking at Miki as if he has seen her somewhere.

"You… you're Momozono Miki?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"No way! You looked younger than the last time we meet!" Youhei said in disbelief.

"What? I'm sorry, but I've never met you before!" Miki was obviously taken aback with Youhei's comments.

"Huh? You've met?" Takeru asked back.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Youhei said, "Before we started fighting the Bouma, I was tagging along when my friend entered a gymnastic competition. Although he didn't win, he did well. But on the other division, she was there, and completely caught everyone's attention. Even me, someone who's not into gymnastics. She inspired my friend to do better in gymnastics. But… at that time, she was obviously older than she is."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Miki asked in confusion, "It's true that I do gymnastics, but I have never entered any competitions yet!"

"What?" Both Takeru and Youhei said in unison. This brought even more confusion to the two.

'So Youhei said he met Miki before he became a Turboranger. In that time, she's older than this. Now she said, it's just one year after the fall of Deathdark, and according to the book, the Bouma rose eight years after Deathdark's defeat. So… what timeline am I in now…? !'

"Excuse me?" Once again Miki's voice broke the silence.

"Ahem… Well, it's kind of confusing, but first I'd say we'd better introduce ourselves first." Takeru offered his hand to her, "I'm Shiba Takeru."

"Hama Youhei." Youhei said after Takeru and Miki shook their hands, and after that, it was his turn to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you all." Miki said, before suddenly she took a glance on her watch and said, "Ah! I'm really sorry you two, but I've got to get going now. I'll see you later."

"See you." Both Takeru and Youhei waved their hands as Miki walked away, also waving her hands to them.

* * *

"She's prettier than the last time I met her in that competition, if I recall." Youhei commented while both he and Takeru walked back to their homes, "Though I think even I've seen that younger face… somewhere…"

"I think you just saw her yesterday." Takeru said, which shocked Youhei.

"REALLY? !"

"Remember that book I lent to you?"

"Ah yeah, I haven't returned it to you." Youhei remembered, "Come on, let's go to my home for now!"

Both of them ran back to Youhei's apartment, where they opened the History of Super Sentai once more. Takeru then opened the page regarding of the Goggle Five.

"There she is."

"N… no way! It's really her!" Youhei was surprised looking at Miki's entry, "She was fighting evil way before I did? !"

"How come you didn't notice?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I just read attentively from my team and forward." Youhei said casually, "I just skimmed through to my predecessors." Takeru rolled his eyes at Youhei's casual response.

'No wonder the book noted his lack of academical prowess…'

"Anyway, feeling better?" Takeru asked, looking at Youhei's hand.

"Ah, this?" Youhei said, looking at it, "Well the bleeding stopped. But man, I still feel kinda dizzy."

"Wait… that monster…" Takeru suddenly remembered about the Leech Mozoo, "It's not destroyed yet. It might attack people again. We have to find and destroy it."

"I know, but how are we going to find it?"

"… Maybe since it was a remnant of Deathdark… it could…"

"No way," Youhei said, surprised "You're telling me Miki could be targeted? !"

"Possibly. But we don't know where we can find her."

"Wait, what is this?" Youhei suddenly noticed the ribbon that was used to bandage his hand. "It's like a school name."

"Itsuu High School…" Takeru read, "Well guess that's our first clue. Let's go." He then got up and tried to move his body, albeit slowly.

"Wait, Takeru." Youhei said as he had a slight headache while getting up, "You sure you're going to be okay? I mean… that monster drained some of our life force! What if instead we get our…"

"Giving up is not an option." Takeru firmly said, "Even if this dizziness gets worse, it won't stop me… We have to try."

"… Yeah. Let's go."

Both Takeru and Youhei went out from the apartment. Takeru, however, had also given his thought about the timeline.

'The presence of Youhei and Miki in this one age could be some sort of time-distortion… Who caused this…? This world… it's like multiple timelines are mixed into one bizarre world. I'd surmise this is worse than what that Kamen Rider Decade had been through…'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Itsuu High School, Miki was changing her clothes to her gymnastic attire, her tight light blue-pink vest. 'This cloth… it brought back memories.' She remembered that she was wearing this exact cloth when her Computer Girl, Akane, met her, took her to the Future Science Lab, in which she immediately agreed to become Goggle Pink and fight against Deathdark, even though she had to sacrifice her life as a normal girl until Deathdark was defeated.

Each of the Goggle Five members, all older than her, had moved on to their lives, as far as Miki remembered through exchanging letters. The leader Akama Ken'ichi had since increased his mountain-climbing feats and recently attempted to climb on the fearsome Mount Everest. The sub-leader Kuroda Kanpei recently became an esteemed professor teaching in Tokyo University, though he still had his passion in chess. The oldest of the team, Kijima Futoshi, still worked at the zoo, even though he's offered better jobs; stating that he liked it better to work in a humble position as such. The second-youngest of the team, Aoyama Saburou, led his hockey team to win many competitions, and would graduate soon, ready to pursue his dream as an inventor. The Computer Boys and Girls also further studied in the Future Science Lab, and under Dr. Hongou's tutelage, they'd surely become wonderful youths building the future.

Just as Miki put her usual clothes to the bag, she noticed her Goggle Brace that was inside her bag. It was left as a reminder of her being a member of the Goggle Five; as Dr. Hongou approved. 'Everyone is doing their best. I'll have to catch up.' Looking at the brace, Miki strengthened her resolve to do her best in her own way.

* * *

That day was a weekend, but the Gymnastics club of Itsuu High started their activities at Sunday, thus Miki, being an active member of the club, attended there.

After performing a series of graceful flips and ribbon-swinging, the girls surrounded her, in awe of her performance, "Sempai, that was incredible!" "Please teach me on how to do it!"

"Don't worry. Everyone can do it, as long as they practice hard." Miki reassured her juniors, smiling. It would seem that the day would go on peacefully…

Until suddenly glasses shatter as Spotmen and Leech Mozoo forcefully entered the gym, inciting terror and chaos amongst the people there. "Mozoo…!" Miki muttered.

"Well well, lots of life forces to feed to me…!" Leech Mozoo said in awe, looking at the terrorized students, until he saw Miki, and remembered her interruption, "You! You're the one from before! It's time to have a payback!"

Miki looked around, looking for an exit for the other club members to escape, but unfortunately for her, the Spotmen have blocked the way out. Some of them even tried attacking the innocent people, spurring her to defend them by attacking the Spotmen back.

Eventually, Leech Mozoo threw the Leech Bombs to Miki, in which she ducked to dodge them. That chance, however, was used by the Mozoo to try and bite her, in which she also managed to jump away from it without being bit. What she didn't expect, however, was the Mozoo suddenly jumping up and tackled her to the ground.

"You've got guts to attack me alone, even though you're a woman." The Mozoo said as he lifted Miki while grabbing her neck. Watching her struggle, he continued, "Struggle all you want, but I decided that I'm biting you first till your last drop. Enjoy your last moments…"

'Is this it…? Am I going to be defeated here…?' Miki thought as she struggled from the choke. She looked at her juniors, being held captive by the Spotmen, most of them crying her name, worried about her safety. Soon after, Leech Mozoo planted his teeth to her arm, precisely near her wrist.

'I'm sorry everyone…' As she watched her own blood being sucked, Miki started to feel dizzy and started to lose her consciousness.

Though suddenly, someone kicked Leech Mozoo from behind, releasing his grip from Miki. It was Youhei. "Miki! Are you all right? !"

"You're… Youhei…?" Miki answered weakly, the wounds made her dizzy.

"You too? !" Leech Mozoo was shocked to see Youhei, "But don't forget that I have hostages…"

As he said that, slashes sounds were heard. The Spotmen guarding Miki's juniors had already been taken down by Takeru.

"That's far enough, Deathdark."

"You again…! Grrr…!" Leech Mozoo growled in annoyance, "Fine! Once I suck your life force, you're going to die anyway!"

"Try it." Takeru said, even though he hadn't fully recovered from the dizzy. He turned to Youhei and Miki, "You two… take the others out of here."

As both nodded, they started leading the other club members outside the gym. Meanwhile, Takeru once again prepared his Shodo Phone.

"**SHODO PHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

Striking with the brushes, he transformed into Shinken Red.

"What… the Goggle Five? !" Leech Mozoo was shocked, "Then you're… Goggle Red? !"

'Ugh, why do they all think I'm THEIR respective Red warrior?' Shinken Red thought in annoyance as he calmly introduced himself, "Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru."

"Here goes!" With that, Shinken Red dashed towards Leech Mozoo, who summoned more Spotmen to aid him in the fight. Thanks to morphing to Shinken Red, his power that was drained returned a bit, enabling him to fight without being dizzied anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, after finally getting everyone out of the gym, Miki suddenly collapsed, although Youhei held her so she didn't fall down. "Miki!"

"I'm… all right…" Miki weakly answered, though she couldn't hide her bleeding hand.

"What? ! So he bit you too? !" Youhei said as he unequipped the ribbon that acted as his bandage, "Here, let me return this."

"Wait, I…" Miki tried to protest, but she didn't stop Youhei from wrapping her arm. The bleeding was slowed down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Youhei answered, "Can you get up?"

"I think so." Miki said as she got up, "The pain is subsiding after the bleeding is stopped."

Just then, she caught a glimpse of Shinken Red fighting Leech Mozoo.

"Takeru… what is he?" Miki was confused looking at Shinken Red, as it reminded her of her old days.

"Well, it's because he is a Sentai fighter, just like you, Miki." Youhei said, "Though he's probably from the future."

"Sentai…?"

"Yes, you're the same, aren't you?" Youhei said, "As Goggle Pink, you used to battle against the Deathdark."

"What…? ! How did you know?" Miki was shocked on Youhei knowing her secret.

"It's a long story."

Their conversation was cut short when they saw the Leech Mozoo pulling a trick. "Now this is where I put all my life force to use!" The device on his vest emitted a small aura and after that, Leech Mozoo gained super speed that outrun even Shinken Red, surrounding him and making him weaker and weaker through small bites.

"Damn it, I'll have to go and help him!" Youhei exclaimed as he ran while holding his Turbo Bracer.

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

With that, Blue Turbo joined Shinken Red in fighting the Leech Mozoo. However, even he couldn't outrun the Mozoo. Witnessing, something sparked deep inside Miki's heart.

'I can't let them die like that… Not to the Deathdark that I have defeated!'

With that, Miki rushed to the locker room, which was located inside a different door from the outside. There, she took her Goggle Brace and put it on her other wrist which was not bandaged.

* * *

Meanwhile, as even Shinken Red and Blue Turbo slowly got weaker due to the bites, it would look as if they couldn't fight any further. "Did you see that? You're no match for me! Now I'll drain you dry…!" Leech Mozoo moved forward slowly, his super speed mode turned off.

As the boys awaited their doom, suddenly Miki jumped and landed in front of them.

"What? ! Still here? !" Leech Mozoo exclaimed.

"Leech Mozoo… I will not let you do as you please." Miki said, clenching her fist, "You drain lifes out of innocent humans, at times killing them, just to satiate yourself. I will not forgive that!"

Waving her arms clenched to form a V shape, and then putting her Goggle Brace in front of her, Miki then yelled.

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

With that, she transformed into her other self… Goggle Pink of the Goggle Five!

"What? ! The accursed Goggle Five is here? !" Leech Mozoo cursed.

"Everyone okay?" Goggle Pink asked both Shinken Red and Blue Turbo as they got up.

"Guess we are." Shinken Red replied. Just then he noticed that more Spotmen had arrived.

"We'll just have to get rid of them first!" Blue Turbo said as he prepared his Turbo Laser. With that, the three warriors fought against the attacking Spotmen. And after that, they attacked Leech Mozoo, which began with both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink launching a flying kick to him, followed by a jumping slash from Shinken Red.

"Damn, you're really making me mad!" Leech Mozoo growled as he tried to activate his super speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Goggle Pink exclaimed as she prepared her signature weapon, "**PINK RIBBON!**"

With her ribbon, she wrapped Leech Mozoo and disabled his movement. Of course, she didn't stop there.

"**PINK RIBBON SPARK!**"

Touching the ribbon, Goggle Pink sent out a blast to the Mozoo. Although wounded, it wasn't enough to stop him. "Do you think I will be down with such attack? !"

"Don't worry, I still have more tricks up to my sleeve." Goggle Pink remained calm, and used another of her attacks…

"**PINK HEART HYPNOSIS!"**

She then sent out small hearts which completely dazed the Mozoo, and even though the ribbons that wrapped him was undone, he couldn't move as he pleased.

"Well, would you please tell me your weak spot? Please?" Goggle Pink suddenly asked with a pleading voice, going so far to make her hand looked as if she's pleading sweetly.

"Gah… agh ugh… I'm not telling you!" The Mozoo tried resisting her hypnosis.

"Okay, if you say so… then at least how about the source of your super speed?"

"Well, it's… agh… it's on my chest armor, of course!"

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Goggle Pink said, and suddenly her voice returned to one as a sharp warrior, "But you have stolen a lot from other people! Thieves must be punished! **PINK DIA BATON!"**

With one thrust from her baton aimed to the center of Leech Mozoo's chest armor, she destroyed the armor, thereby disabling his super speed forever.

"All right, way to go!" Blue Turbo cheered at Goggle Pink's efforts to disable the Mozoo.

"One more strike and he's gone…!" Shinken Red said as he inserted his disk to the Shinkenmaru.

"Okay, let's do it together!" Goggle Pink suggested, in which they nodded. "**PINK DOUBLE RIBBON!**" She started out by unleashing two Pink Ribbons and once again bound Leech Mozoo, who had no chance to escape further.

"**PINK DOUBLE SPARK!**"

"**J-MACHINE GUN!**"

As Goggle Pink unleashed two Pink Ribbon Sparks at once, Blue Turbo barraged the Leech Mozoo with his J-Machine Gun.

"My turn." Shinken Red said, running forward and spinning the disk with his Shinkenmaru, "**REKKA DAIZANTOU!**"

As he turned his Shinkenmaru into a giant sword, he also took a high jump with his sword hotly burning. As he dove down, Blue Turbo stopped barraging and Goggle Pink unbound the Mozoo from her ribbons.

"This is the end, Mozoo!"

With one clean cleave from Rekka Daizantou, Shinken Red split Leech Mozoo in two, in which it was destroyed.

"All right! Victory!" Blue Turbo exclaimed at their victory as Shinken Red looked at the remnants of the Leech Mozoo.

"This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

After saying their good byes with Miki, even though they had the feelings that they would meet again, Takeru and Youhei walked back to Youhei's apartment after Youhei invited him for a small dinner in a small restaurant.

"Jeez, that's been quite a hectic day. First the Bouma, now this Deathdark…" Youhei commented on how many enemies suddenly re-emerged. Of course Takeru already knew that there may be more surprises awaiting him in this bizarre world where the timeline seemed much messed up.

"By the way, have you tried contacting the rest of your friends?" Takeru asked, hoping that perhaps the Turborangers might still be around. The look at Youhei's face, however, dashed Takeru's hope.

"I couldn't contact them." Youhei said, "Tried calling them many times, but they did not answer. What in the world is happening…"

"The same to me." Takeru said as he looked at Youhei, "Well, I…"

"I guess we should stick together for now." Youhei suggested with a smile on his face, "You're really powerful and dependable; I think we're going to get along great!"

Takeru was surprised hearing that coming from Youhei. Although he was trying to ask the same, he was quite reluctant, fearing that he might be asking too much when Youhei was pretty much his distant senior when it comes to being a Sentai warrior. However, Youhei was jovial enough that he didn't mind being friends with someone far too junior, nor did he look down on him based on his experience.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Takeru commented as he looked forward, noticing the apartment's lights turned on as the sky has started to get dark, "Ah there we are."

"All right. Home sweet home at last." Youhei said as both walked faster to reach the apartment.

Just when they nearly reached Youhei's room, however, they were greeted by a familiar face. "Ah! Takeru and Youhei! I didn't expect that I'd meet you here!"

"Miki? !" Youhei was surprised to see Miki, carrying a bag, in his apartment, Takeru was completely at loss of words as well, "What are you… doing here?"

"Oh, I was just done with my arrangements to move here." Miki calmly said, "I've been planning this for quite some time before we met. So, why the surprised face? Do you stay here?"

"Er… well…" Youhei tried to answer, until Takeru answered.

"Not me. I live somewhere else. This guy lives at room 002"

"Ah, Room 002? What a surprise." Miki smiled as she offered her hand, "Because I am now living at room 003. Looks like we'll be neighbors, Youhei."

"Ah, uh… well…" Youhei replied as he shook hands, "It's great to have you as a neighbor, Miki."

"Well, I'm done here. I'll see you later." Takeru said as he walked away, heading back to the Shiba House as both Youhei and Miki waved good bye.

Things started to get more complicated now that not only the ancient Bouma tribe returned; the ancient Deathdark Empire seemed to have made their return. Furthermore, Takeru was unsure in what timeline he was in, or if he's able to reunite with his friends. However, as he met more Sentai warriors of the past, he might be able to endure this and uncover what's going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark, unknown place; several shadowy figures were talking together, observing what happened.

"Interesting. So Shinken Red is here…"

"Accompanying that red warrior is someone familiar… Blue Turbo…"

"As does someone familiar to me as well. Goggle Pink…"

"In any case, we have to plan our next move, one that will eliminate them before they grow into a threat."

"Rest assured, I have planned my next move. Obstacles must be eliminated if we are to succeed…"

One of the shadows snapped his finger, summoning a goat-like monster carrying a scythe.

"Now witness as the dead rise…"

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 4.  


* * *

**

Author's note: And yes, we get even more old school with the appearance of Goggle Pink, but what can I say, she's from the first Sentai that I ever watched, so I... well, enough gushing. At any rate, just in case you don't know, Miki was actually _16 years old_ during the tenure of Goggle Five, so she's about 18 years old in the story, and would still of the high school age, so I'd assume she resumed her school once Deathdark was beaten (she just hid her activities well from the other Goggles). Though this brings further confusion on the timeline. It's as if the timeline got really mixed, two years after Bouma's defeat mixed with one year after Deathdark's defeat! So what's next? I suppose you'll find something you'd expect next chapter. Before that, keep the reviews coming! Ciao!


	4. The Dead Hero Returns

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author's note: Well excuse me if there are some awkward wordings. English isn't exactly my first language, so there's bound to be things like that. But thanks for following this story, and I have a surprise for you Sentai fans. This might end up weird, but... just read it.**  
**

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 3  


* * *

**

_Shiba Takeru, otherwise known as Shinken Red, was transported to a different world, seemingly to the past time. Through the book 'History of Super Sentai', he has met up two previous sentai warriors, Hama Youhei, otherwise known as Blue Turbo of the Turborangers, as well as Momozono Miki, known as Goggle Pink of the Goggle Five. As he tried to discover what the meaning of the time he's in was, several shadowy figures have begun their move…_

**

* * *

ACT 4: The Dead Hero Returns  


* * *

**

At night, a shady figure approached a graveyard. The figure was humanoid, but he sported a pair of huge-horns, similar to a giant goat. Adorned on his forehead is a blood red jewel and he also possessed a mean looking thick gray beard on his jaws. A skull necklace was equipped on his neck. On his hand was a huge, mean scythe that could reap the heads of many bears in one swing. However, the scythe wasn't quite used. Instead, he was chanting a spell.

"O Warrior, thy death ignoble, yearning for vengeance upon the world... Now arise and serve me, Hades Goat, your new master…!"

Pentagrams were formed as the creature, Shinigami Goat, channeled his energy through it and struck the ground where the grave was located. Nature didn't react well with the disturbance of powers, as thunders struck the ground and the winds getting uneasy.

"Rise from your grave… Black Condor… Yuuki Gai…!"

With the exclamation, Hades Goat thrusted his hand forward, through the pentagram, unleashing a bolt of energy to the grave near him. The diamond on his forehead also shone brightly, channeling its power to the bolt. Shortly after, a hand rose from the ground…

* * *

In the morning, both Takeru and Youhei walked across the road alongside Miki, having been dragged into her normal activity of patrolling, the thing she used to do all the time when she actively fought the Deathdark. Since for the day they had nothing to do, they complied. Thankfully for them, Miki didn't ask to patrol the whole nation, but merely just around the area where they live.

"Patrolling… ugh, don't you have anything better to do?" Youhei complained after they have circled around the area about five times, catching his breath.

"Don't complain, it's for the good of many people." Miki replied back, "We don't know when Deathdark would strike. Or whoever your enemies are."

"Gedoushuu." Takeru corrected.

"Ah, right. And, Youhei, yours would be…"

"Bouma."

Takeru's fatigue slowly started to latch on him as he walked. He'd never walked this long for the whole afternoon. "Did you really do this everyday, back then?"

"Yes." Miki just answered shortly, "It's tiresome, but we have to do it, once in awhile."

"I suppose this is how you do works back then, no automated system or such to take care of where your enemy comes up." Takeru commented, comparing with how he used to run things fighting the Gedoushuu. Whenever they appear, the Shiba House receiver would give out the exact location of the Gedoushuu activity so the samurai team would go right through there. Compared to the more senior warriors, he's had such luxury, and now he had to go through lots of hardships in the old ages.

Not that he's complaining. He may be the Lord of the Shiba House, but he hated being treated like a pampered lord. Even if both Youhei and Miki were not his vassals, he'd still treat them with utmost respect and never show a weak side…

"Actually, the Future Science Lab used to give us the general area where the Deathdark may cause trouble, so we can focus in that one particular area." Miki corrected Takeru's assumption of her being workaholic, "We're not doing this on all of Japan everyday."

"Why don't you contact them, then?" Youhei asked before Takeru could ask about where her former teammates were.

After a short silence, Miki gave an answer, "I couldn't contact them. I wonder what could've happened to everyone…"

"You're not alone in this." Youhei assured her, tapping her shoulder, "I couldn't contact my friends who could've been a great help in times like this. I guess Takeru experiences the same too."

"Yes." Takeru nodded, "I guess you… can count on us as friends for now."

"Thank you." Feeling reassured, Miki answered with a smile. It would seem that even without her previous friends, she was already surrounded with wonderful people who'd help her even though they just met for a short while.

Suddenly, another scream is heard. "Hey, it's coming from that stadium!" Youhei pointed at the source of the scream, which is a stadium.

"Thank goodness we are on the move. Come on!" Miki immediately ran off to the direction. Without much choice, Takeru and Youhei followed.

* * *

Reaching the main stadium, however, they find many baseball players being harassed by weird soldiers. "There they are… They're not the Gedoushuu though." Takeru commented as the soldiers were clad in black, not scaled humanoid creatures like the Nanashi Renjuu.

"Neither are the Bouma." Youhei added, as the men also lack the Wular soldiers' masks.

"Those can't be Deathdark. What are they?" Miki observed and knew that they're no Deathdark's spotmen, these soldiers only sported few red spots on the face.

However, at one point, she witnessed one of the soldiers cold bloodedly slash a staggering young player. Unable to witnessing it any further, Miki leapt to the player's safety and managed to grab the blade of the soldier. However, its ferocity surprised her as it tried to dive the blade right to her body, with full killing intent.

'What tenacity…!' Miki tried to unarm the blade, but she had never faced such soldier with killing intent. Thankfully for her, Youhei managed to kick it from the back, while Takeru had already been busy fighting over the leftovers. Soon enough, the three fought off the rest of the soldiers and were victorious.

"This is horrible…" Miki said, recalling the soldier's killing intent. "I have fought the Deathdark, but… never once their soldiers had such killing intent."

"So those Spotmen you fought… they never had such killing intents previously?" Takeru asked, as he sheathed his Shinkenmaru.

"They usually intend to cause harm using science." Miki explained, "But when they fought against us, they… really have no killing intent, they just wanted to disable us. Unlike these soldiers…"

"Agreed…" Youhei added, "These soldiers… even the Bouma soldiers pale in comparison of their ferocity!"

'I don't think it's that simple.' Takeru thought, recalling how the soldiers he fought had a rather unnatural aura coming out from their body.

"You did well, surviving against those Grinam Soldiers!" A booming voice suddenly was heard behind them. When Takeru looked back, he saw the Hades Goat standing atop of a stage post.

"Who are you? !" As Takeru asked, the Hades Goat leapt down to the ground.

"I am Hades Goat, proud Bio Dimensional Beast of the Vyram!"

"Vyram? That's something I've never heard of." Youhei commented, "Man, more and more weird groups coming up!"

'Wait, Vyrams… I think I've heard that one…' Takeru recalled once more about the History of Super Sentai. The Vyrams were one of the groups that threatened the Earth, but were stopped by the Jetman force.

"Shiba Takeru… Hama Youhei… Momozono Miki… You three fought well…" Hades Goat said, clapping his hand, "For that, let me tell you a story. All creatures would die eventually. Some died like how they wanted, be they in peace for common, weak humans, or some didn't die like how they wanted. A warrior, denied of his chance of dying in the blaze of glory, instead dying due to sickness, or a random person accidentally killed him outside the battlefield…"

"What the hell was that all about?" Youhei asked, "I'm really not in the mood for riddles now. Get to the point!"

"Did you notice the Grinam soldiers you fought just before?" Hades Goat then revealed the name of the soldiers of Vyram, "Those were soldiers imbued by the roaring souls of those whose way of death unfitting of their life. They roar for vengeance… vengeance on life that denied them the glorious death as they wanted!"

'So that's why…!' Takeru finally came to a conclusion of the soldiers' ferocity. The soldiers might've recognized his immense power and had such fierce killing intent against someone like him, even if he might be too powerful. 'They thought if I get killed by mere cannon fodder-types like those Nanashi Renjuu, it would give them satisfaction of other people sharing their disgraceful death… That's one way to go to increase one's ferocity…'

"So cruel…" Miki commented sadly, though her tone of voice quickly changed to anger, "But, no matter how people died… you have no right to disturb their rest and toy around with their souls and feelings! I won't forgive you!"

"Tough talk…" Hades Goat beckoned as he raised his free hand "But how will you survive… when you fight against someone on your own size!"

As he snapped his finger, a figure walked to confront the three. It was a 30 years old man with brown suit and fingerless gloves, as well as a bracer. For some reason, his eyes were unnaturally red colored.

"Now who's this?" Youhei asked.

"Meet your fellow warrior from the land of the dead… Yuuki Gai!" Hades Goat introduced the man as he simply was covered in purple aura, eventually turning him into a black-themed Sentai warrior, "Otherwise known as… Black Condor!"

"What? !" Youhei was surprised to see a black warrior, now serving a monster. Takeru was also shocked. According to the history book, Black Condor was one of the Jetmen who defeated the Vyrams, but how did he fall into the hands of the enemy?

Before he could even think about it, Black Condor already was in front of Youhei and gave him a punch that knocked him off. Then, he turned towards Miki and while she managed to dodge several of his attacks, he managed to kick her on the side, knocking her away. Takeru attacked him from the side using his Shinkenmaru, but Black Condor pulled away his signature sword from the Jetmen, the Bringer Sword, and blocked Takeru's slash, before parrying it away, then kicking him on the stomach and knocking him away with a hook.

"Takeru!" Both Youhei and Miki came to Takeru, helping him to get up.

"Ugh, damn… We have no choice. Let's do it." Takeru, catching his breath, prepared his Shodophone as both Youhei and Miki nodded in agreement.

"**SHODOPHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!"**

"**BLUE TURBO!"**

"**GOGGLE PINK!"**

After transforming, the three fought against Black Condor, three on one. However, he was an extraordinary warrior that even when the three of them were fighting against him at once; never once did he back down.

"What are you doing? ! You called yourself an ally of justice? !"

"Please, you're just being used!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself…"

Even though Blue Turbo, Goggle Pink and Shinken Red tried to reason him, Black Condor wasted no word. Instead, he only roared in rage as he attacked the other Sentai warriors viciously. Eventually, he knocked all of them away using his Bringer Sword.

"Damn it, he's tough!" Blue Turbo lamented.

"Hahaha… very good, Black Condor! Kill your fellow warriors! Make them feel your rage!" Hades Goat cheered as he was moving his hands around as in a spell dance. His blood red diamond suddenly shone.

"That…!" Goggle Pink took notice on the red diamond, but before she could think any further, Black Condor unveiled another of the Jetmen's arsenals, the Bird Blaster. He also combined it with yet another Jetmen arsenal, the Beak Smasher. Shooting thrice, the Smash Bomber attack was unleashed towards the three Sentai Warriors, knocking them away and turned them back into human forms.

"Perfect! Kill them!" Hades Goat ordered, once again his diamond shining and Black Condor moved forward for the ultimate finishing blow. However, Takeru managed to use the Shodo Phone to strike the kanji 'Smoke', which created a cloud of smoke that allowed him to escape with Youhei and Miki.

Though Black Condor tried to pursue them, Hades Goat suddenly gave him another order, "Stop, for now. It looks like more than just fighting is needed to destroy them. We need… a bait."

Just then, an elementary school girl passed without really noticing the unusual sight, too caught up in heading to school and thinking what she would learn there. "Perfect…" As Hades Goat muttered, the girl noticed what fate had in store for her, and screamed in terror, but it was too late…

* * *

Quickly relocating themselves into the Shiba House, where many medical tools were present; Takeru, Youhei and Miki tended to their wounds in the main hall.

"Ouch! Don't touch there! It hurts, you know!" Youhei jerked away as Miki tried to bandage his chest with white bandages.

"Please calm down; this isn't going to hurt much!" She insisted as she grabbed his arm and circled the bandage around it, much to his screams, "Even Takeru didn't scream as much as you did! Geez…"

In the meantime, Takeru, who had been bandaged on the forehead and shoulders, took the History of Super Sentai book. 'Maybe with this we can know why that Hades Goat is able to control this Black Condor…'

He skimmed through the book to the Jetman section, remembering that the group was the one responsible destroying the Vyram. Setting his sights to Yuuki Gai, the identity of Black Condor, Takeru began reading his history.

"Ah, what is that you're reading?" A sudden question from Miki, who had never saw the book at all, bolted Takeru out of his deep thoughts.

"This? It's kind of a long story." Takeru tried to keep his answer short, as he had to get back on investigating the Jetmen, "To make it short, this is a book containing informations of warriors called 'Super Sentai'. Which includes us."

"Really? Where did you get that, then?" Miki suddenly asked as she felt a little suspicious on a book recording such thing.

"I don't know. When I arrived here, the book was here all along." Takeru answered as he set his sights back to the book.

"Next time we meet, can we defeat him?" Youhei pondered as he got up and stretched his arms out to check whether the sting of the wound still hurt, "He could take the three of us together, after all."

"It must be a strong brainwashing." Miki pointed, "I won't believe that a warrior like him would give in to evil permanently."

"I know that. But how? If he's that powerful…? Besides…" Youhei hung his head low, remembering the recent battle with Black Condor, "All right, I admit… I held back."

"What?" Miki asked in surprise.

"I don't know. He's just a fellow Sentai warrior, not on my team. But that alone… I feel like that's why I couldn't bring myself to fight him with full force." Youhei admitted, "I mean, even when we're in a different team, we should be fighting side by side, not each other!"

"Yes. I feel the same way." Miki nodded as she answered, "Both of us and Takeru fought under different teams, yet we were able to fight for the common good, protecting the innocents. It should've been no different for him. But why did he-"

"I know the reason why." Takeru suddenly said, getting up and closing the history book. Approaching both Youhei and Miki, he said, "This book has explained why he could be brainwashed. Try to recall how that Hades Goat controls his victims."

"_Those were soldiers imbued by the roaring souls of those whose way of death unfitting of their life. They roar for vengeance… vengeance on life that denied them the glorious death as they wanted!"_

"Denied of glorious death…?" Youhei muttered then asked, "You're saying that this Black Condor once died an ignoble death?"

"Exactly." Takeru nodded, "According to the book; three years after the Vyrams were defeated by the Jetman, which Yuuki Gai; the identity of Black Condor; is a member of… he was apparently stabbed by a random, human mugger and died due to the wounds."

"Ugh, that stinks." Youhei commented at the prospect, "Surviving the brutalities of those Vyrams, only to die by a random mugger…?"

"That's life anyway." Miki crossed her arm as she thought about how Gai died, "I know that death can come in any form, though this is one of the more unfortunate deaths that could happen to him."

"And that is why Hades Goat could bring him back and control him." Takeru concluded, "I don't know if he denies this or not, but I feel that Gai also had a very small regret that of all things on how he died, it had to be a death unbefitting of a Sentai warrior like him…"

Just then, a small crystal ball was suddenly thrown to the main hall, going through Youhei, though he managed to dodge it. "What the hell is this?"

"You had better come to Tenka Hill, quick!" The voice of Hades Goat suddenly rang from the crystal ball, "Otherwise… this girl gets it!" And from the crystal ball, a sobbing of a girl was heard. She was desperate to get a help, but none would help them.

"We can't let her suffer like this! We should go, Takeru!" Miki urged at Takeru, unable to stand on the girl's sobbing.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Youhei protested, knowing that this challenge was way too suspicious. "There's no way he'd make it this simple! We're risking ourselves!"

"And we'd let that girl die? !" Miki scoffed back, her voice slightly getting angry, "I never thought…"

"Don't look at me like that! Of course I'm also worried about that girl!" Youhei answered back, "But, if it's a trap and we're disabled thanks to it, more people would suffer and they have no other people to save them from peril!"

"Ah… I'm sorry." Miki realized that she snapped without thinking much. Although her heart urged her to save the girl quickly, she was thinking to do a reckless thing that endangered the three. Eventually, she turned towards Takeru, "Takeru. What do you think?"

Takeru took both Youhei and Miki's stand on the case firmly. An innocent girl was in danger, but this is a very obvious trap that could destroy them forever. But it's not like they had other choices. Time was running out.

"Trap or not, we have to go." Takeru answered, surprising Youhei. "I know you make valid points, Youhei. But we are really running out of options. For now we'll just have to face whatever tricks he's throwing at us."

"Okay, I understand."

"All right, let's move out." Takeru said as he walked away, heading towards the designated place, the Tenka Hills.

As Youhei also moved out, Miki suddenly recalled something from the battle with Black Condor. Whenever the red diamond on Hades Goat's forehead shone, that was when Black Condor got more vicious in battle. 'Maybe that diamond…'

"Miki, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Youhei reminded her as he wasn't far enough.

"Ah, sorry about that. Let's go." Miki said as she followed both boys.

* * *

At the Tenka Hill, Takeru, Youhei and Miki tried to search for an unusual sight and a girl in distress, even if they do not know how she looked like. Thankfully for them, Miki managed to hear the girl's sobbing and they located the girl, tied on a post.

"Help me…!" The girl sobbed.

"Hang in there. We'll save you!" Miki tried to reassure the girl, but suddenly, both Hades Goat and Black Condor walked in from the girl's behind.

"So you came, just as I expected." Hades Goat gloated, "This time, you're dead… With Black Condor killing you, you will be filled with despair over being killed by a fellow fighter of justice, and soon, you shall be joining my ranks…"

"That's far enough… Vyram." Takeru stated as he pulled his Shodo Phone, "We will defeat you, no matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes?" Hades Goat said, raising his scythe, "What if I say, 'Morph and this girl dies'?"

"What? !" Youhei watched in shock as Hades Goat suddenly moved the scythe's blade to the girl's neck and threatened to lop it off, the girl was clearly getting really scared.

"NO! HELP ME!"

"You rotten…!" Youhei cursed as he worried on the girl's safety.

"That being said, this is where you will die! Get him!" Hades Goat commanded and thus Black Condor leapt to battle, fighting against Takeru, Youhei and Miki while they're not transforming if they want the girl to live.

Despite their wounds, Takeru fought the best he could against Black Condor, clashing his Shinkenmaru with the Bringer Sword. Both Youhei and Miki also helped out in attacking. But, three humans against a Sentai Warrior was still too much for them.

Eventually, Miki was knocked away with a punch. The punch was powerful enough that it sent her rolling sideways to the ground. After she stopped, she didn't move.

"Miki!" Out of concern, Youhei tried to approach her, but he was intercepted by Black Condor who flipped him to the ground and punched him on the stomach. Then, he drew the Bringer Sword and struck Takeru, who blocked with his Shinkenmaru.

"You…!" Takeru said as he once clashed blades with Black Condor, "You may have suffered an ignoble death… But for you to be used by a monster like this…! That is a fate even worse than ignoble death!"

All of a sudden, Black Condor felt a bit of a tingle on his head, which caused him to loosen his grip on the sword a little, enabling Takeru to parry him. However, he quickly got back to his battle stance and attacked Takeru even if he wasn't using a sword.

"Damn, what went wrong? ! It's like he…" Hades Goat noticed the abnormal reaction of Black Condor. However, he then noticed Miki, lying down on the ground. "Heh heh, at least that guy does a good job anyway. One of my victims, confirmed."

With that, the Hades Goat leapt down the cliff he's standing at and approached Miki. When he got near her, he raised his scythe, preparing to strike on her neck…

"Now!" And it was that time suddenly Miki opened her eyes, quickly sprang upwards with only her hands touching the ground, pushing it with all her might and bolted her legs upwards, kicking his arm where he gripped the scythe. Taken in by surprise, Hades Goat didn't have time to repel her surprise attack and the kick pushed his arm that he stabbed his red diamond with his scythe. As the red diamond on Hades Goat's forehead was stabbed by the scythe, it was destroyed on sight.

"DAMN IIIITT!" Hades Goat cursed as the destroyed red diamond was the source where he kept the enslaved souls. With it destroyed, all the souls he enslaved were released and were able to enter the afterlife. Black Condor also suddenly stopped from fighting and screamed, clutching his head as he collapsed down and de-morphed to his human form.

"You did it!" Youhei congratulated Miki as she approached him and Takeru after she let the girl free. "How did you figure it out?"

"I took a glimpse of his forehead and I figured that it may have something to do with his power." Miki said, "I never thought it's his power source."

"Those orbs..." Takeru said, looking at the energy orbs coming out from the destroyed red diamonds, "Perhaps those were the souls of warriors enslaved by him, now free to go to afterlife, never again abused by him."

"You're right. I feel glad for them…" Miki smiled at knowing that no more souls will be misused. Until suddenly, she noticed Gai lying on the ground, "Ah! What about him?"

"Ah, right! He was resurrected by the Hades Goat." Youhei added, "So maybe he now-"

Before Youhei could finish his sentence, suddenly Gai tried to get up, shocking the three at how he's able to live. His eyes also returned to normal.

"Urrgh… where am I…?" He muttered, trying to get back on his feet, "It's like a huge nightmare…" He looked at his arms, tried to touch them and noticed that they were real. To his surprise, his Cross Changer bracelet was still on his hand, and he still felt the Birdonic Aura running through him. 'I'm alive… and in full control! It's not a dream! Wow… But how did I get here…?'

Suddenly, he remembered what happened in the last moments of his previous life…

_

* * *

_

_Three years after the defeat of the Vyram, Gai learnt on how to live a normal, honest life. He's gotten himself a new job as a businessman, and his company was going steady. His fellow Jetmen went their own separate ways. Ooishi Raita ran the farm of his dream along with his childhood friend as his wife. Hayasaka Ako, against all odds for her tomboyish attitude and off-tune music skills, softened up and ended up as an idol singer. Rokumeikan Kaori, Gai's former crush and love, accepted her role as the heiress of the Rokumeikan Enterprises Empire on her own terms and soon after would inherit her parents' fortune. Lastly, his best bud Tendou Ryuu resumed his duties in the Sky Force, continuing to protect humans from various dangers even though he no longer needed to rely on Birdonic energies. _

_Just then, he received news that both Ryuu and Kaori were to be married, thus Gai thought that he'd give them his blessings. Though, when he bought the flowers to congratulate them, he saw a mugger mugging a lady. Overcame with his new sense of justice, he stopped and reprimanded the mugger for his crimes, only for the mugger to stab him from behind. He made it to the wedding, hid the fact that he got stabbed from Ryuu and smoked one last cigarette before he passed away. At least he was content seeing both his friends happy…_

_He was buried. But that rest was eventually disturbed by Hades Goat, who brought him back from the dead due to his method of death and a small tingle of discontent of his death; even though he hid it well from the others… He fought as Hades Goat's pawn, but now he's freed…_

* * *

"Oh, so that's how it is…" Gai nodded as he looked at the Hades Goat angrily, "Hey, you! Do you realize what you've done? ! This is supposed to be a happy moment for me, given the chance to live again! How dare you ruin it by brainwashing me!"

"Damn… I can't… control him anymore…!" Hades Goat said as he struggled against his wounds, 'I haven't controlled him for long… So he's thrown back to the world of living as a result of the diamond's destruction'

"Unforgivable… Before I contact the rest, there's something I gotta do." Gai took steps forward, not noticing that Takeru, Youhei and Miki were behind him, in awe of a man coming back from the dead. Putting his hand forward, he then yelled,

"**CROSS CHANGER!"**

With that, he turned into Black Condor. "D… damn!" Hades Goat was shocked, seeing his 'pawn' now turning against him.

"I'll kick your ass, now!" Black Condor yelled as he ran towards the Hades Goat. In fear, he summoned more Grinam Soldiers.

While he tried to fend them off, Takeru, Youhei and Miki transformed and fended off the soldiers alongside him. "Wha… who the hell are you guys?" Black Condor was confused, as his memories of being controlled was kind of blur.

"Shinken Red." Shinken Red said as he nonchalantly slashed an approaching Grinam soldier.

"Blue Turbo." Blue Turbo introduced himself while body-slamming a Grinam Soldier.

"Goggle Pink." Goggle Pink said, knocking several Grinam soldiers down with the Pink Dia Baton.

"Well, whatever, then. Don't get in my way." Black Condor scoffed, acting tough again, "Between me and that creep… it's personal."

"All right, suit yourself." Shinken Red replied as he slashed even more Grinam soldiers.

Without the souls empowering them, the Grinam soldiers lost a lot of power driven with vengeance. With that, Shinken Red, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink made a short work towards the many Grinam soldiers summoned by Hades Goat.

Meanwhile, Black Condor fought against Hades Goat all by himself. Despite Hades Goat's energy bolt and scythes, his determination caused him to pull through and repel all of Hades Goat's attacks. After several bouts of fighting, he noticed that there's something on his crotch.

"Hey that's… the Bio Dimensional Bug. There you are…" Black Condor commented, as he prepared his other arsenal, "I'll save myself fighting your meddlesome giant version with this then. **WING GAUNTLET**!"

With that, Black Condor ran towards the Hades Goat, the beast preparing to intercept the attack from his upper body. However, when Black Condor got close, instead, he kicked him on the crotch, stunning him.

"Take that…" Black Condor said as he prepared his fist, then he started punching the Hades Goat's crotch many times, "AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

The flurry of punches to the crotch was too much for Hades Goat to handle as he collapsed down, unable to move any further. Black Condor used this chance to draw his Bringer Sword and leapt to the sky.

"**CONDOR FINISH!"**

With one cleave, Black Condor destroyed the Hades Goat, down to the Bio Dimensional Bug that came with him, disabling it to grow on giant size.

"Incredible…" Blue Turbo commented at Black Condor's prowess of single-handedly destroying the monster.

'He's as strong as the history decreed…' Shinken Red thought, remembering what he read back then. "At any rate… this brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

As the sun sets, Gai stood at the nearby cliff, looking at the sky. 'I never thought I'd breathe in this world again. This is really a miracle.'

"Gai." Takeru called as he, Youhei and Miki approached him.

"And you are?" Gai was confused as he didn't recall their human forms.

"Shiba Takeru. I'm that Shinken Red." Takeru answered, followed by Youhei and Miki.

"Hama Youhei. Blue Turbo."

"Momozono Miki. Goggle Pink."

"Heh, so… you're all some sort of Jetman knockoffs?" Gai snarked, noting at how unfamiliar the codenames were to him.

"What did you say? !" Youhei was slightly pissed off at Gai's snarking, though Miki managed to hold him off from snapping back at Gai.

"Well, you may call that. We're similar warriors." Takeru explained, "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Me? Well, of course I'm going to enjoy this new life." Gai answered, "I got friends to call, meet, and I got some other things I gotta do…"

"I've got some things I want to discuss with you, so…" Takeru tried to pull him to a question, but suddenly Gai glared at him.

"Listen up, brat…" he menaced, "I don't want to mess with trivial things that has nothing to do with me, especially with some unknown people that I don't know I can trust. Do it with someone else!" With that, he scoffed and walked away.

"Takeru, aren't you going to stop him?" Miki asked, worrying at Gai's rebellious behavior, "He may be…"

"No. Let him do what he likes for now. We cannot force people to trust us that instant." Takeru said, looking at Gai who walked away. However, in a sudden, Gai stopped on his tracks and turned his face to Takeru. While he didn't remember clearly moments when he was brainwashed, his fight with Takeru was the one he remembered the most, especially after Takeru reminded him something.

"_You may have suffered an ignoble death… But for you to be used by a monster like this…! That is a fate even worse than ignoble death!"_

"Still, you're a pretty good fighter, I'll give you that." He complimented, "I'd love to fight you again, in a friendlier term."

"Heh. Sure, we'll see about that…" Takeru noted with a smile on his face as Gai just nonchalantly left. As he also walked away in a different direction, towards his home in the world, the Shiba House, he said "We're done here. Let's go back and investigate what's happening in this world back on our homes."

A Sentai Warrior returned from the realm of the dead, though he struck out on his own. However, another faction defeated by the Sentai team, the Vyram, has also emerged. Once again the mystery thickened, and perhaps soon, an explanation would be provided for these warriors to understand what in the world is going on…

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 5.  


* * *

**

Author's note: And there you have it, guys. Gai is back and kickin'! Well it'll be quite awhile until I update, since I'm still working on the next chapter, but hopefully it won't be for long. I hope you enjoy this chapter for now.


	5. Gathering of the Super Sentai

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author's note: Okay, this has got to be the longest chapter up to date. Lots of expositions here, and the final member is revealed (who knows if I decided to add Sixth Rangers or such). It's just... ugh... tiring! Our next member is unexpected since I don't think this site has a fic about the series she is from (I may be the first). Who is she? Find out as you read.**  
**

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 4  


* * *

**_Shiba Takeru, otherwise known as Shinken Red, was transported to a different world, seemingly to the past time, with unknown time frame. He encountered different past Sentai warriors taken from different time frames including Hama Youhei/Blue Turbo two years after the fall of the Bouma, Momozono Miki/Goggle Pink one year after the fall of Deathdark and a resurrected Yuuki Gai/Black Condor three years after the fall of Vyram, shortly after his untimely death. A lot of mysteries were left unsolved for him…However, soon enough, he would face a big responsibility amidst this mystery…_

**

* * *

ACT 5: Gathering of the Super Sentai  


* * *

**

"Damn it, pick it up already!" Gai scoffed at the telephone booth. Eventually unable to take it anymore, he hung the phone angrily and walked out some more.

It's been a day since he just got his life back in control and met Takeru, Youhei and Miki. As he was unable to trust them from get go, Gai separated himself from the three and attempted to call his fellow Jetmen. However, everytime he tried to call them, he couldn't contact them. Combined with the fact that he also lost a lot of his possessions, which includes his money and personal motorcycle, this just frustrated Gai even more.

Thankfully, when he came across a junk yard, he found a discarded motorcycle. 'Wait a minute, maybe this could work well…' Gai thought, thinking to make the motorcycle a temporary replacement for his personal one until he could afford a new one. 'Well, since this is a thrown-away item, nobody would complain if I take it anyway.'

Gai observed the motorcycle, and noticed that it was ruined, but can still be repaired. Using several of the scrap metals left in the junkyard, he began to utilize his old skills of assembling the motorcycle, which he usually did whenever his motorcycle was damaged. In a short while, the motorcycle became operational again.

"All right, this baby's lookin' good!" Gai commented as he started up the engine, "This'll do for now!"

The engine roaring, Gai took a stride with his motorcycle. It wasn't as good as his previous one, but he decided not to complain. As he rode the motorcycle, he remembered about his friends Ryuu and Kaori. Even though he couldn't contact them, he was pretty sure that they'd be happy together. Which reminded him something…

'Hey, since I just cheated death and came back alive… Maybe it's time for that!'

He decided to go and try to impress the ladies like usual. He knew his love with Kaori wouldn't go anywhere and she was really better off with Ryuu, so he decided to restart his love life anew, hopefully with a new girl that fit with him. Just then, when he passed the traffic light, he came across a woman wearing white clothes and shoes, standing on a pedestrian. She seemed to be of 22 years old.

'Now that's one hell of a babe…' Gai thought as he looked at the woman, hoping that she'd not fall as easily as any other women he could charm usually. Suddenly, she faced him. Gai was taken aback at how forward the woman was, but she showed no sign of disgust. 'Wait, approaching me first? Talk about guts!'

"Excuse me." The woman suddenly called him, trying to approach him. Quickly, Gai moved near the pedestrian to greet her.

"Yes, cutie. What can I do for you, hm?"

"Yuuki Gai, I presume." The woman continued, which shocked Gai on how she knew his name without him telling, "Can I ask you a favor? I'd like you to take me somewhere."

'Wait, what? This woman is so forward, is she just bluffing? !' Gai was slightly suspicious on the forwardness of the woman, but he decided to just do as she said, "As you say, beautiful. Hop in!"

"Thank you." The woman then sat behind Gai and circled her arms around him.

'Well, isn't she forward. Let's see where it goes then.' As he thought of how forward the woman was, Gai asked the woman, "So, where would you like to go? Beach?"

"Somewhere else. I'll tell you the direction later."

"Sure. Brace yourself, babe, since this old motor might give you a bumpy ride."

"I'm prepared. Let's go!"

As the woman said that, the traffic light gave out the green light. The motorcycle ran forward, carrying Gai and the woman with it.

* * *

"Hey… who're you, really?" As they passed a port area, Gai suddenly asked, his voice suddenly turned serious, not in the mood to flirt.

"I'm sorry?"

"I haven't given you my name, and yet you know it already." Gai explained, "Who are you, then? How did you know my name?"

"I've heard about you, and I am looking for you for some business." The woman said, "Nothing more."

"Well, okay, then how about your name, then?" Gai asked back, "I can't just call you 'Hey you' all the time, can I?"

"Name, huh. All right." The woman said, "My name is Nagisa Sayaka. You can call me Sayaka."

"Sayaka, huh. So what's your business with me?" Gai continued his question.

"You'll see when we reached our destination." Sayaka calmly answered, effectively shutting Gai up as he had nothing more to say.

* * *

In the same time; Takeru, Youhei and Miki gathered in a park located between the apartment and the Shiba House. They were gathered by a letter noting to meet them in that exact time.

"I wonder who called us here…" Miki muttered, knowing that for some reason, the letter was rather suspicious.

Just then, a sound of motorcycle was heard. When the three looked, it was Gai, bringing Sayaka along.

"Gai?" Youhei said to him.

"You guys again?" Gai was startled that they'd meet again that quickly since the last time, "Don't tell me you're…"

"We received this one letter calling us here." Takeru explained, showing the letter which he received, "Did you get that as well? Or did you call us here?"

"Listen here, I ain't got any letter, nor did I even bother to write a letter to you guys." Gai shrugged, "Just that this lady asked me to take me here. For whatever reason I don't know." With that, the three looked at Sayaka.

"This lady?" Miki asked.

"Whoa." Youhei was stunned. He would compliment on her beauty, but he bit his lip one moment before it slipped out.

"Shiba Takeru, Hama Youhei and Momozono Miki; I suppose." Sayaka correctly said their names. "I am the one who wrote that letter. Thanks for coming here."

"Who're you?" Takeru asked.

"Nagisa Sayaka."

Once again the revelation shocked Takeru; as now another past Sentai warrior; Change Mermaid of the Changeman. In the past, she worked together with her team to repel the invasion of the Gozma Empire. But, how did she become aware of what's happening?

"So, why did you gather us here?" Takeru asked again, now going straight to the point.

"The reason why I called you here…" Sayaka was ready to answer, until she suddenly heard a scream accompanied with a smell of smoke, "This can't be good!" She immediately rushed to the source of the scream, followed by the four.

* * *

When they arrived there, they witnessed a monster ravaging the park, burning down the plants on the park.

"HAHAHA! BURN BURN BURN!" The monster roared with enthusiasm, seeing the fire burning the surrounding, with innocents running in terror from the scene.

"What the… Some sort of Bio Dimensional Beast?" Gai asked, taking note of the monster's features. It was a monster covered with fire-like manes.

"No… it's Space Beast." Sayaka corrected, "I've fought those before."

"Fought those?" Youhei asked in shock.

"When that news came in, I didn't want to believe it either. But here it is." Sayaka remembered the last time she noticed the return of her old nemesis.

_

* * *

_

_A year passed since the defeat of Star King Bazoo of the Gozma Empire. With the aliens returning to restore the planet, the Changemen returned to their own lives, mostly to their previous military bases before Commander Yui Ibuki drafted them. After Ibuki left them, Tsurugi Hiryuu was promoted into Commander and led a new battalion of soldiers, guarding peace in Ibuki's place. Hayate Shou was promoted into Tsurugi's vice-commander and did his job well, while his womanizer attitude never really disappeared and hadn't gotten him much success in getting the girls. Oozora Yuuma retired from the army and finally fulfilled his dream of opening a tonkatsu restaurant, living in peace with a new pet horse named after his deceased one, 'Pegasus'. Tsubasa Mai began pursuing intellect-based skills, with hopes to reunite with her first love Dr. Masato. With the help of Sayaka, she managed to meet the qualifications as a scientist and it would be soon until she could depart. _

_As of Sayaka herself, she was transferred to a new base to become the head of the Research & Intelligence Department of the army shortly after the defeat of Bazoo. Peace seemed to last for the Changemen, until one year after Bazoo's defeat, where a similar quake occurred._

_When the quake settled, Sayaka found herself alone. Every single member of her base was gone without any traces. She tried contacting her fellow Changemen, but none of them responded._

'_What is happening here?' she thought as she got out of the base. She looked at her wrist, noticing the Change Brace that she still wore to that day, as a remembrance of her battle. Even though that was used as a mean of communicating with fellow Changemen, she still couldn't contact them._

_Until suddenly, from the ground, several familiar faces appeared…'Hidrer soldiers? !' Sayaka was shocked. As far as she knew, the Hidrer soldiers were produced from Bazoo, being a planet-sized life form. As they have destroyed Bazoo, there shouldn't be any more Hidrer soldiers. But they were there, right in front of her eyes._

'_I have to do it, even if I'm alone.' Sayaka thought as she started taking her fighting position._

* * *

In the present time, the five young people eventually couldn't take witnessing the garden burning, thus they rushed into battle, fighting against the Hidrer Soldiers.

"Wha? ! Who're you? !" The flaming Space Beast said, "Are you aware that you face Space Beast Flaron!"

"Oh, who gives a damn about you? !" Gai retorted as he knocked away a Hidrer soldier with a backhand without even looking back, "You terrorized these people, that's enough reason for me to kick you in the butt!"

With that, he rushed alone to attack Flaron with a punch. However, the Space Beast let himself get punched, as when Gai planted his fist to Flaron's stomach, his fist began to burn in a high temperature, so much that he had to pull his fist back, as if his attack was deflected.

"Gai! Are you okay? !" After throwing a Hidrer soldier down, Miki approached Gai, worried on his condition.

"AGH! Damn it, that's some hot body…!" Gai cursed as he fanned his fist with his other hand. However, as he looked up, a Hidrer soldier ran towards him to attack, only for Youhei to circle his arm around the soldier's neck, throw it to the ground and punched it on the red circle on its chest, which suddenly made it vanish.

"Looks like they got a weak point! This could be a breeze!" Youhei marveled at his discovery, only for Takeru to just run past him to fight further.

"Don't underestimate your enemy, even if they have obvious weak points." Takeru noted as he started slashing through several Hidrer soldiers and eventually reached Flaron. He began fighting it with his slashes, but even Flaron wasn't much affected with his slashes.

'Urgh, this way my Fire Mojikara won't have any effect…!' Takeru thought, noting the similarity of this Flaron with a Gedoushuu he fought in the past, 'If only there's Ryuunosuke here…'

"Water defeats fire." Sayaka said as she walked forward after hitting a Hidrer soldier on its red spot on the chest, eliminating it, "I believe that this is my job."

"**LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**" After putting her brace forward, Sayaka crouched as she crossed her arms forward and quickly got up, with her eventually putting her hand upwards. With it, she was suddenly covered with white gust which transformed her into a white Sentai warrior, Change Mermaid of the Changeman.

'I knew it… it's her.' Takeru noted, looking at how Change Mermaid charged forward fighting against Hidrer soldiers that blocked her way between her and Flaron.

"I think Sayaka had a plan to defeat that beast." Miki noticed, "We have to support her!"

"I know. Let's go." Takeru said, preparing his Shodo Phone as the rest of them prepared to transform.

"**SHODO PHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

The four people turned into Shinken Red, Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink respectively. Immediately after, they lent their hands to Change Mermaid in fighting the Hidrer Soldiers. However, they couldn't damage Flaron due to the heat on his body.

"Okay, let's try this one, then!" Blue Turbo then unleashed his sidearm, a pistol, "Turbo Laser!" With that he shot Flaron several times.

"Dang, why didn't I think about that one before? !" Black Condor said as he unleahed his own pistol and shot Flaron with it, "Bird Blaster!"

However, Flaron only stood still, taking all the bullets head on. Instead of falling in defeat, he still walked forward as if there's no effect.

"Are you stupid?" Flaron taunted, "Gun impact produced heats. And not only I absorb fire, I also absorb heat! You are no match for me!"

'Tch, at this rate, we can't do anything on him.' Shinken Red cursed silently as he witnessed that even long range attack are no match for it.

'All we have is whatever this Change Mermaid had for plan.' Goggle Pink looked at Change Mermaid, hoping that her plan would disable this beast, "Please. We're counting on you."

"Leave it to me." Change Mermaid said as she gathered all the Earth Power that she had.

"**MERMAID TYPHOON WAVE!**"

With it, she summoned a huge whirlpool that soon engulfed Flaron. This time, he was in a serious pain, as he couldn't stand water.

"All right, way to go!" Blue Turbo cheered as Flaron was being pushed back.

"… It's not over yet…!" Shinken Red suddenly made a remark as he saw Flaron also gathering his own willpower to move forward.

"Damn… water…!" Flaron grunted as he gathered all his strength, "But… I, Space Beast Flaron… WILL NOT BE BEATEN AS SUCH!"

He then roared loudly, gathering all his might. In a sudden, fire bursted out of his body, engulfing even the typhoon wave.

"No… no way!" Change Mermaid was shocked seeing that even the Space Beast resisted the typhoon wave. Flaron countered with a flame breath that even pushed back the typhoon wave, eventually burning her, "AAHH!"

"Mermaid!" Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink all ran to Change Mermaid, helping her to stand up.

'No… my water was not enough…!' Change Mermaid thought as she looked around. There was no huge water source nearby. If there was, she could use her other arsenal, which could also overwhelm Flaron's fire.

"Hahahaha!" Flaron laughed triumphantly, "What Lord Bazoo couldn't accomplish, I could! The Changeman and its knockoffs are no match for me!"

"Knockoff? ! Why you little bastard…!" Black Condor was pissed off that he's even referred as 'knockoff' and when he tried to strike him, both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink had to restrain him, "Let me go, damn it! 'Knockoff', what the hell was that about? !".

"Calm down! If you attack him like that, it won't do any good!" Goggle Pink reprimanded him.

"She's… right. We have to retreat…" Change Mermaid said as she still struggled to get up, latching on Goggle Pink. At that time, Shinken Red stepped in front.

"This battle is not in our favor." He said, preparing his Shodo Phone, "I'll handle this".

He then brushed the kanji 'Smoke', trying to cover yet another escape. But in the middle of writing the kanji, suddenly from the sky, a circular beam was shot, aimed to the warriors. "What the…" Before Shinken Red could finish his sentence, he and the rest of the warriors vanished, as if the beam was transporting them somewhere else.

* * *

The beam took them to a huge flying ship, which was invisible to normal human's eye. The ship possessed a high technology level, though it was quite similar with several hi-tech bases that was used by the Super Sentai teams such as the Future Science Lab or the Sky Force base. The beam was eventually transferred to a transporter room, in which the warriors got thrown to the ground, unmorphed.

"Ouch, my back…" Youhei, who fell right on his back, groaned as he held his aching back.

"What in the world…?" Takeru looked in awe at the advanced technology of the ship. It was something he had never seen in his life, not once did he stumble on a place like this during his battle against the Gedoushuu.

"Takeru? Takeru?" Miki called him out, snapping him back to his senses, "What's wrong? You look as if you're in a daze."

"N… nothing." Takeru shook his head, trying to focus on what's going on.

"Oh, what's wrong? Never been in a place like this, huh?" Gai teased at Takeru's nervousness. As Youhei looked at him, he remembered that in Takeru's entry in the History of Super Sentai, he used technologies based on ancient Japan, not science fiction-like technology. When compared to him and the rest, they're more familiar with this setting.

"Knock it off. I can see that he's unfamiliar with this kind of place already." Sayaka cut off Gai's teasing and turned to Takeru, "Don't worry. The more you see this, the more you'll get used to it."

"The 'more I see this'?" Takeru once again became suspicious of Sayaka, "Don't tell me you're…"

"You'll understand later." As Sayaka said that, she put her hand on the switch near the door, which read her fingerprints and opened the door. "Follow me."

Without anything else to do, the four followed Sayaka, who led them to the command room. Inside there, someone sat on a chair, although the chair was quite tall that nobody could see his face, as he was not facing them. "I've brought them here, sir. As you asked."

"Good job, Ms. Nagisa." The chair spun slowly, revealing an elderly man on his forties, wearing a suit befitting of a commander, "Welcome aboard… Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai?" Takeru asked, already suspicious of this man, "Who are you to know us like that?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself." The man said, standing up, "You may call me commander Akihiro. Pleased to meet you all… Shiba Takeru… Yuuki Gai… Hama Youhei… Momozono Miki…"

"How did you know about us?" Miki asked, "Calling us 'Super Sentai' or something…"

"Isn't that part of you?" Akihiro replied, "You once belonged to the groups calling themselves 'Sentai'. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Choujin Sentai Jetman, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Dai Sentai Goggle Five. And in case of Ms. Nagisa… Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Are you not?" The answer shocked all them.

"So… you're in cahoots with him? !" Gai turned into Sayaka, his eyes showed quite distrust as he felt that she was using them for his own ends.

"No, I'm not." Sayaka shook her head in response, "I was just like you, being summoned me against my will. All Akihiro asked to me was to find you guys, and I…"

"Gai, knock it off." Youhei said to Gai, trying to calm him down, "So, uh… Mr. Akihiro. Who are you? Some sort of professor?"

"Maybe you could call me that. I was once the ally of AkaRed." Akihiro answered.

"AkaRed…?" Takeru said, noting that the name was mentioned in the History of Super Sentai.

"Yes, I come from a different dimension from you all." Akihiro said, explaining, "I was their assistant, helping the commander ShiroWhite and the team led by AkaRed to fight against Rufecil."

"Rufecil?" Youhei was confused hearing the name, "Who in the blazes is that?"

"Rufecil is our arch enemy. He is the embodiment of all evil in the universe." Akihiro answered, "We all draw energies from your universe. In short, energy generated from how you Super Sentai fight against your enemies. We drew power from your fighting spirits, while Rufecil drew power from the villains' spirits. Thankfully for the world, you all continue to prevail, so we could prevail against Rufecil."

"Then he should've been defeated long time ago." Sayaka concluded, "But why did you call us here? Are you saying that Rufecil has returned?"

"In essence, Rufecil cannot be destroyed. As long as there's evil in mankind's heart, he will always return." Akihiro answered, "And every time he comes back, we have to repeat our battle to keep him at bay."

"So that's why there will always be Super Sentai." Takeru looked at his four fellow warriors, "Year to year, they represent the hope for humanity, up until me... and in the future, someone else would take my place in defending the Earth."

"I understand about this." Miki added, "Unlike us, you have to do this all by themselves since the beginning of time, with no successors. How sad…"

"Indeed. But we are thankful that thanks to your efforts, we always prevailed." Akihiro reassured them, before continuing, "Shortly after AkaRed came to the your world, we devised a plan that would keep Rufecil sealed longer that he would never return, so we could rebuild our ruined world. And that plan is… to separate the key to the seal of Rufecil into two keys and send one of them to the world. The key is responsible of adjusting the power level of the seal, it is now set to the highest level available that no man without the key could lower it nor break it."

"Okay, nice story and all, but mind explaining about what the hell is happening in this world?" Gai retorted back, looking at Akihiro, "You seem to know the Jetman! Then where are the rest of them? Red Hawk? White Swan? Blue Swallow? Yellow Owl? Why am I the only one here?"

"Yes, about that one…" Takeru continued, "I cannot contact any of my vassals. And in place of them are these four Sentai warriors from various timelines of the past. What is going on here?"

"This is because an abnormality has occurred at your time, and we noticed it too." Akihiro calmly answered, "It was some sort of masked man, who claims to be 'Just passing through'…"

'I knew it… so it has something to do with that Kamen Rider Decade…!' Takeru thought, recalling his meeting with Decade in the past. What did fate have in store to him after their meeting? Did he turn into something similar to Decade? Would he end up as the one from Sentai universe that would eventually connect every world and destroy them? "So what happened because of this abnormality?"

"Rufecil was able to sneak parts of his essence to your world." Akihiro said as he walked around, "With that, he was able manipulate time and space, creating a new universe that are based on yours… and that only one member of the Sentai warrior would be present."

"What? ! No way. You're saying that Riki and the others…" Youhei started to get worried at the prospect of all his friends being killed. Thankfully, Akihiro's explanation rather calmed him.

"No, they're not killed. They just stay in the normal universe, while you get picked into this one universe to represent the Turborangers."

"So… this new universe takes people from various timelines from our default universe?" Miki asked, "Is that why I could meet from different timelines together?"

"Yes. This is an alternate universe, which is similar to the default one." Akihiro continued, "Events that happened in your universe also happened in this universe."

"So… how do we restore everything back to normal?" Sayaka asked, hoping that they all could return to their own universe and time.

"According to how AkaRed and ShiroWhite planned it…" Akihiro sat back to his chair, "There are two seals, one that can be seen by those belonging to the teams Goranger to Jetman, but cannot be activated by them, and vice versa to the other one. That is what lies here."

"Two seals?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. AkaRed has secured one of them." Akihiro then said something that shocked everyone, "Which means, you only need to find the seal here."

"And that's why you need us." Takeru said.

"Yes, Takeru." Akihiro nodded, then pointed to him, "You are able to activate this world's seal, while your friends here are able to find them for you. When you do activate the seal on this ship, you will be transported to AkaRed's realm, so together, the key are one and we will be able to repair the error caused by the abnormality that made Rufecil's essence get spread onto the worlds. Are you with me?"

"Basically, you want us to band together under Takeru and find the last remaining key here?" Sayaka asked, in which Akihiro nodded.

"Yes, you can do it. You can combine your powers to achieve your goal. After all, you ARE the Super Sentai."

"Everyone, let's do it." Miki suggested, once again agreeing to band together for the common purpose, just like she did in the past.

"Agreed!" Youhei nodded in agreement, followed by Sayaka.

"You kiddin'?" Gai suddenly objected, "I mean, you're like mindless slaves that do things just as you're exactly told! Don't you have second thoughts or something?"

"Any second thoughts would hold no meaning here… Gai." Takeru objected at Gai instead, "Do we have any other choice in regards of finding our way back home?"

"Brat, who do you think you are?" Gai glared at Takeru in retaliation, thinking that he got a bit too cheeky.

"That's enough, Gai!" Sayaka stopped the quarrelling before it could get any further, "Without Takeru, we won't be able to return. Even if we can find the key, who can activate it other than him?"

"Sayaka is right." Akihiro interrupted, agreeing with her, "You all came from different timelines, different teams, but deep down, you are the same. You are Super Sentai. You can work together and achieve your goal. It's time to put aside your differences and work together as a team."

"Tch…" Gai scoffed, as he tried to come up with reasons why he didn't want to stay with a bunch of strangers to him, but he couldn't think of one, "Right, fine. Looks like I have no choice…"

"That's very good." Akihiro nodded, as the team looked at him, "I'm pretty sure you'd turn out into a fine team. Use this ship as you like as your base of operations. They will provide you everything you need." As he spoke, suddenly he started vanishing, "Best of luck to you, Super Sentai…"

"Professor Akihiro!" Miki tried to reach him, but when she tried to touch his hand which was on the table, her hand went through it and he suddenly vanished, "He's gone…! Is he a ghost?"

"That's no ghost. It's a hologram." Sayaka corrected as she looked around, until she spotted a device near the chair that Akihiro sat, "That surprised me, actually."

"So, we're on our own now." Youhei noted.

"But at least we've got our purpose, rather than running around cluelessly." Takeru noted, "We have to find this 'key to Rufecil's seal'."

"Any clues?" Miki asked. But just as she asked, the whole room let out a warning siren flash.

"Wha…?" Takeru was shocked again.

"Don't worry, I know that one." Sayaka reassured him, "It's a sign that there is trouble. The monitor should capture what trouble is happening now." She then turned on the nearby monitor, which shows Flaron wreaking further havoc.

"The bastard is still around, huh…" Gai noted.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to deal with him first." Youhei added, "But how do we beat him? Even water can't put him down."

"I know, the Typhoon Wave wasn't enough to defeat him." Sayaka said sadly, though she quickly got her mood up again, "But don't worry. I have another trump card for him. For that… I'll need your help."

"We're listening." As Takeru answered, everyone gathered around Sayaka to discuss the strategy to defeat Flaron.

* * *

As Flaron was left alone, he was left alone to wreak havoc, burning more innocents indiscriminately. "Hahaha! I am now your King! I have defeated your protectors, and there is nowhere to run, Earthlings!". As he was assisted with many Hidrer soldiers, things were looking bad for the innocent people…

Until suddenly, their path was blocked by five people… Takeru, Gai, Youhei, Sayaka and Miki. "That's far enough, Space Beast." Takeru started.

"You again? You're a glutton for beatings aren't you? !" Flaron beckoned.

"That was the last time. This time, it'll be different. That we guarantee!" Youhei answered with extreme coincidence, pointing at Flaron.

"We will never forgive you for all these chaos that harms the innocents!" Miki continued.

"Remember, move as planned." Sayaka reminded the rest of the team.

"Got it, got it." Gai nodded, then turned to Takeru, "Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right…" Takeru said as he prepared his Shodo Phone, and the rest prepared to transform.

"**SHODO PHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

With that, the five transformed. Flaron looked annoyed, as he looked at the five warriors that he drove away, but faced him again. "You…!"

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Even though we are from the different time and team… We are still united as one!" Shinken Red gave a rousing sentence as the five stood bravely in front of the monster. As they stroke their pose befitting of a Super Sentai warrior, the five yelled,

"We are…** SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Grr…! Get them!" Flaron, after witnessing all those bravado, ordered the Hidrer Soldiers to attack, in which the Super Sentai team ran forward to fight against them.

Eventually all the Hidrer Soldiers were wiped out, thanks to them being hit in their weak spots. Angered, Flaron attacked the Super Sentai, in which once again their attacks proved to be rather futile against his burning body.

"Now. Proceed as planned!" Change Mermaid signaled and the four warriors nodded. Both she and Blue Turbo suddenly made a hasty retreat. When Flaron tried to chase after them, Shinken Red, Black Condor and Goggle Pink blocked his path and fought against him, no matter how futile. However, as they fight, they slowly moved away from the city.

* * *

The fight eventually took them near a dam. "You can't run forever, fool! I will burn you!" As he yelled, he breathed fire from his mouth, knocking away Shinken Red, Black Condor and Goggle Pink. However, he had wasted most of his energies, thus he stopped for awhile to catch his breath.

"NOW!" Suddenly, Blue Turbo showed up behind him, having been hiding all the time, running and grabbing him from behind. Holding Flaron off, withstanding all the heat that came to him, he ran off to the dam and dropped him there, to the body of water.

However, before he could even touch the water, suddenly a yell was heard from the water.

"**MERMAID BIG WAVE!**"

It turned out that Change Mermaid has been hiding in the water, her changed form enabled her to breathe underwater in ease, and all the time she attached a chain ball on her feet to keep her underwater against the dam's current. When she knew Flaron was thrown to the dam, she released the chain ball, enabling her to execute her attack. The wave contained a lot of water which was charged through Flaron's body, weakening him.

"Damn… water…! You can't beat me with…!" Flaron tried to gather his willpower again. However, something unexpected was thrown right in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Change Mermaid was in fact riding on the wave, enabling her to deliver a cross-chop to his fire-like manes, which had been his source of fire power.

"NO!" Flaron rolled on the ground, completely defeated. "How did you… my fire…!"

"It was actually easy. Your manes would shine in case something approached you for self defense, which grants you heat emissions." Change Mermaid deduced as the rest of the Super Sentai got near her, "Water would disrupt and weaken it, but you do have rare willpower to restore them. But now, no matter how many willpower you have, you will never be able to emit or absorb heat and fire anymore!"

"Pretty impressive." Shinken Red said, complimenting, before pulling a disk for his Shinkenmaru, "This is the end, Space Beast. Everyone, we'll attack together for one final blow!"

"OK!" The rest of the Super Sentai warriors nodded as they prepared their attacks.

"**PINK DOUBLE RIBBON!" **Goggle Pink started with summoning two ribbons, which she bound Flaron with it. With his heat emission system gone, he was unable to burn the ribbon. "**DOUBLE RIBBON SPARK!**" She then had both ribbon sticks touched together, delivering flare sparks to Flaron.

"**J-MACHINE GUN!**" While Flaron was sparked by Goggle Pink, Blue Turbo combined his Turbo Laser with his J-Gun and shot a long barrage of energy bullets straight to Flaron. While this happened, both Change Mermaid and Black Condor leapt to the sky.

"**MERMAID ATTACK!**"

"**CONDOR FINISH!**"

Change Mermaid then dove down with a cross chop powered with Earth Force, while Black Condor delivered a slash empowered with the Birdonic Wave from his body. Both are directed to Flaron.

Which left Shinken Red, standing between Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink; inserting his personal disk to his Shinkenmaru as he yelled, "**REKKA DAIZANTOU!**". With it, he turned his sword into a red zanbatou. Gathering all Mojikara around him, covering the Rekka Daizantou in fire, he ran forward and leapt upwards, going behind Flaron, as he was still barraged with the Double Ribbon Spark and J-Machine Gun.

"Rekka Daizantou: Hyakka Ryouran! **CHESTOO!**" With the yell, Shinken Red slashed downwards as Goggle Pink released the ribbons and Blue Turbo stopped firing, and Flaron was cleanly cut in two, and shortly after exploded.

"That was very impressive!" Change Mermaid complimented at Shinken Red's attack as he looked at the remains of Flaron.

'Tch, Blue Turbo's battle cry is getting on me…' He thought, "This brings this chapter to a close."

In a sudden, however, the sky turned dark as thunder roared. 'Not this again? !' Shinken Red thought as he looked at the sky. Even though it didn't quake, this sensation was quite familiar.

"Quite the showing, Super Sentai! However, that was just the beginning…!" A voice roared from the sky. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of voice.

"Wait a minute… I think I've heard that voice before!" Black Condor noted, knowing that he did hear that voice very often in the past. In a sudden, five lightning struck the ground and five figures materialized.

The figures were not something stranger to the Super Sentai. In fact, they recognized them all… A white haired, cold woman with a stick; a skull-bodied humanoid with red face and carrying a long katana; a blue-skinned man covered with white armor and black cape; a woman wielding a baton wearing motorcyclist-like helmet and a red scarf; and a long haired woman wielding a whip. Each Sentai warrior recognized that they once used to be their enemies as they said their names respectively…

"Ahames…!"

"Fuwa Juzou…!"

"Radiguet…!"

"Mazurka…!"

"Jarmin…!"

Indeed, the enemies are the ones familiar to each them. Fuwa Juzou of the Gedoushuu, Queen Ahames of the Gozma army, Mazurka of the Deathdark Empire, Princess Jarmin of the Bouma tribe, and lastly Count Radiguet, the supreme leader of the Vyram.

"You did well to remember us." Jarmin coldly replied, in which Blue Turbo clenched his fist in anger, remembering something horrible that she had done to him in the past.

"How did you come back? ! We have defeated you!" Goggle Pink asked in disbelief.

"How foolish. Our rage remains even after death that we returned from the realm of the dead." Mazurka answered.

'Who could've done such thing…? Is it Rufecil?' Change Mermaid thought, trying to find out why these evil people returned from the dead.

"Don't get cocky after defeating the likes of Flaron, or those Bouma Tribe or Dimensional Beast or Mozoo or that Ayakashi." Ahames threatened, "You haven't seen what will happen when we are serious about killing you."

"You had better give it up and submit to your deaths while you have a chance." Radiguet continued, "You got lucky last time, but now you won't defeat me!"

"Like hell! Who'd do such thing, you bastard!" Black Condor angrily retorted, clenching his fist.

"You don't give up quick. This looks fun." Juzou answered, noting at how he met other powerful people besides Shinken Red.

'Juzou… Even after you were refused by your own sword, you still…' Shinken Red thought, remembering the last time Juzou was destroyed right in front of his eyes, his beloved sword Uramasa stabbed on his foot, refusing to let him have his joy of bloodshed. But he was standing there, alive and well.

Radiguet suddenly continued as he raised his sword upwards, and then pointed it to the heroes, launching several lightning bolts. Ahames, Mazurka, Jarmin also joined in, unleashing a bolt of energy with their weapons, hurting the heroes. Only Juzou didn't act, though it was more of that he didn't have such long-range attack. However severe the attack was, the heroes managed to endure it. When they got back up, the villains were gone, but Radiguet's voice rang.

"This is only a greeting." He said, "You shall be destroyed next time."

As he finished, the sky returned to normal, leaving the heroes in confusion. As they unmorphed, Sayaka pulled out a switch from her pocket and when she pressed it, the same beam that brought them to the airship was shot again, bringing them back.

* * *

The group tended to their wounds as they discussed on what they knew about their respective enemies.

"That's the kinda guy Radiguet is." Gai finished last, explaining about Radiguet.

"What a cruel man…" Miki commented, learning that of the enemies she fought so far, none really came as cruel as Radiguet as far as Gai described.

"Yeah. Better be careful when treading to him. Never show any mercy." Gai added, "He's a completely monstrous bastard."

"And I have to be careful around Mazurka too." Miki added, "I do not know, but it seemed as if even she and the Deathdark was holding something back when we fought them…"

"Bottom line is we need to be cautious to any of them." Takeru concluded as he got up, "With the exception of Juzou, I don't know in details on how cruel they are, but I can assure that they are dangerous and underestimating those people means death."

"How bad was Juzou anyway?" Youhei asked, in which Takeru gave a short reply.

"Just as ruthless as how you think your respective enemies are."

Sayaka was silent hearing it. She had hoped that maybe some of them were just under bad circumstances, like some who served Bazoo. But it would seem that this group of people is evil from the core.

"They're going to be a major obstacle to us all in achieving the key." Youhei noted, "Do you think they know about the key? Maybe Rufecil sent them?"

"Don't know. But there's only one thing we're sure of." Takeru said, turning to them, "They will get in our way, and we have to fight them, if we want to live. They may even cause trouble by threatening the innocents. For that I… am going to need your help." With that, Takeru offered his arm for agreement.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Youhei said as he put his hand above Takeru's.

"Me too." Miki continued as she also put her hand above Youhei's. Sayaka quickly followed by putting her hand above Miki's. However, she noticed that Gai looked kind of hesitant.

"Gai, you're in this?" Sayaka asked, in which Gai quickly replied.

"Oh right, of course I'm in." He then put his hand above Sayaka's in agreement.

The Super Sentai team has gathered. They now have a mission. Unfortunately, their enemies also appear together. For the safety of humanity in all universes, fight on! Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 6.  


* * *

**

Author's note: Surprise, surprise! The fifth member is a White Ranger, and from a Sentai series never receiving a fic here (as far as I know. Will update otherwise), Changeman! Also, well... that's all the OC Akihiro is going to feature here for now. I'm really bad at making an OC, so I'd just make him as the 'Mr Exposition who leaves the show after serving his purpose'. Kinda similar like Goggle Five's Dr. Hongou who left after 2 episodes (even though he's back in the last 2). For the reviewer, I had my reason not to include Maskman (or Carranger), but don't worry. I have a surprise for Maskman fans in this epic. And yes, this team will fight a team of big villains who'll churn out more Monster of The Chapter, but they will also have their personal issues with the team.

At any rate, as of now, this fic will probably take a short break. Because I have to plan out how the fic goes, I'd like this to be like many Sentai series, with fun fillers and all, so I have to draw the line first on when shall I do the filler and when shall the plot move forward. This might take some time, so updates may come late. Have a nice day!


	6. The Allegiance of Black

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author's Note: I'm back, guys. Well, updates may be a bit slow, but please bear with me. I realized that even if this is sort of 'filler'-ish, it's taking up a lot of words. But... let's see if this is still going strong...

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 5  


* * *

**

_This is an alternate world where people from various timelines are taken to live here for whatever reasons unknown. Here, five warriors from different Super Sentai teams; Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red of the Shinkenger, Yuuki Gai/Black Condor of the Jetman, Hama Youhei/Blue Turbo of the Turboranger, Nagisa Sayaka/Change Mermaid of the Changeman, and Momozono Miki/Goggle Pink of the Goggle Five; have gathered together, to find the mystery behind this universe and stop an ancient evil known as Rufecil. However, several of their old enemies have also gathered to eliminate them. They stand strong to uncover the mystery and fight to defend justice and protect the innocents! _

**

* * *

ACT 6: The Allegiance of Black  


* * *

**

In the sky soars the Kizuna, the ship left behind by Professor Akihiro to the Super Sentai. As of the current, it continued to monitor the world, but more specifically Japan, since it was a popular target for any villains to strike. Inside, the Super Sentai lived their life, as friends, teaming up to protect the world. And as at that time, they were honing their fighting skills, by sparring. Thankfully, the ship came prepared with several training gi and hakama, which they used.

"An opening!" Just as Sayaka dodged a kick from Miki, she immediately approached her and put her hand in front of Miki's neck, as if trying to chop, leaving her unable to move. "Heh… looks like I win."

"Looks like I let my guard down. I lost." Miki admitted defeat as she offered her hand for a handshake over Sayaka's victory, "You're really good, Sayaka."

"Ah, don't mind that. You're also strong, Miki." Sayaka replied, shaking her hand together, "Maybe we should do this again…"

"GAH!" Their happy moment was interrupted with a yell from Youhei, who was sparring with Gai on the other side. He was thrown down to the floor after an actual punch hit him straight on the face.

"Man, you're slow." Gai scoffed, looking at Youhei, whose face was bruised.

"Youhei! Are you okay? !" Miki ran to Youhei, trying to wash away the bruises he got from Gai.

"Tch… That was low…" Youhei muttered as he remembered that before he punched him, Gai stomped on his feet, lowering his guard and leaving him open for a clean strike, especially on the face.

"Gai, what was that for? !" Sayaka angrily confronted Gai at his actions, "I thought you two agreed that in the spar, you're not supposed to…"

"Don't give me that!" Gai protested, "Listen here, I was just using one of the sure ways to win, no more, no less! It's a viable strategy!"

"Perhaps that could be used at the enemy," Miki also stood up as she approached Gai, "But why would you do that to a friend? !"

"Friend? Are you that quick to call a stranger a friend?" Gai rebuked back at both women, "Look, we just met in a short time, do you expect me to trust you guys that easily?"

"Gai, if you do not trust us, then how are we going to find the key together?" Youhei eventually was able to stand and also protested, "Aren't we friends?"

"That's enough." Takeru, who was watching the argument unfold, finally stood up, "Gai, learn to accept. We have to fight together, if we want to have a chance to return to our universes."

"Kid, you talk kinda big…" Gai glared at Takeru in disgust. Obviously, he was very annoyed that a boy around 10 years younger than him was ordering him around. And not a close one either, "Why don't we settle this in a fight, huh?"

"What? !" Youhei then grabbed Gai by his collar angrily, obviously angry at his attitude, "This is our leader! Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Fine, I accept." Despite the protest, Takeru moved forward, ready to accept the challenge.

"Hoo, you got guts. Wanna make a bet?" Gai clenched his fist at the approaching Takeru, "If I win, I'm taking over. How's that sound?"

"Gai, you went too far! Stop this at once!" Miki also warned him, but Takeru just nodded at that.

"Just so you know, I… never really considered myself your leader. It was Akihiro who designated me." Takeru stated, "So you do what you like when you win."

"Heh. That's the spirit." Gai said, taking a fighting stance. Just when Takeru tried to take his stance, suddenly Gai stopped him, "Hey, I heard you're a samurai or sorts. Why don't you bring your weapon too? I'll take you on with that!"

"And you'll fight bare-handed?" Sayaka questioned Gai's method, "I worry about your safety for that."

"Very well." Takeru's answer surprised anyone as he stepped away to the training room's corner, picking up a shinai before coming back and taking a stance, "If you want it that way…"

"Well I'd prefer you to fight with a real sword, but whatever, that'll do." Gai resumed taking his fighting stance as he beckoned Takeru, "C'mere!"

With that, both Takeru and Gai fought. Despite Takeru wielding a weapon, Gai was able to hold his own, occasionally grabbing Takeru's shinai with both hands and tried to attack, but Takeru was always able to keep his balance and defended from Gai's attacks. Youhei, Sayaka and Miki were only able to watch as the furious battle continued on, slowly getting as if they're fighting for real.

Just as both once again moved to strike each other, Gai suddenly did the unexpected. As Takeru prepared to strike him with an overhead attack, Gai quickly put his hand on Takeru's crotch and lightly squeezed it, unnerving Takeru slightly for Gai to take him down with a swift headbutt.

"Takeru!" Youhei, Sayaka and Miki approached Takeru who was lying on the ground.

"Ha! Looks like I win!" Gai triumphantly said as he looked down at Takeru, "So don't get overly cocky next time, boy!"

"You… squeezed…" Takeru grunted as he remembered such embarrassing moment, but he kept his mouth shut.

"That was cheating, Takeru! Are you gonna let that be? !" Youhei protested at Takeru's indifference, which suddenly annoyed Gai.

"You pamper him too much!" He yelled, "So you'd wag your tail for this one… spoiled brat?"

"Gai!" Sayaka tried to reprimand him, but Gai didn't stop.

"I read his history. A Samurai Lord of one House, leading a bunch of vassals. So, what are we, your slaves? !" He continued to press down Takeru, "I'm NOT your slave, and never will be, boy! I got my own pride to carry, and that ain't being a slave!"

"I never…" Takeru shook his head at the response, before suddenly Miki stepped forward and slapped Gai straight on his face.

"That was rude!" Miki angrily said at him, "It's true that he used to be a Lord, but Takeru considered us here as friends! Why can't you try to be more sincere? ! And you're supposed to be 29 years old? !"

"Agh, what am I, a babysitter? !" Gai's frustration reached his peak, looking at the four younger people going against him, as he moved to the training room's door to exit, "I'm outta here!"

"Where are you going?" Youhei asked.

"Geez, what's with the angry voice? I'm just taking a stroll down there." As Gai said, he truly left the room.

"You're not going to stop him, Takeru?" Sayaka asked as she helped Takeru get up. However, he only shook his head in return.

"We'll leave him be for awhile." Takeru said, "He's going to need time to accept things here." He recalled that Gai just returned from the dead, and was now amongst unknown people to him. Unlike some people, some couldn't trust strangers that easily.

"Takeru… do you trust him?" Youhei suddenly asked, "He doesn't seem to be the type that you can trust. He fights dirty, doesn't like being in a team… I just kinda predict that he might betray us someday."

"As much as I think he's kind of suspicious… I want to." Takeru said, "Let's just give him time until he accepts us."

"I agree." Sayaka nodded, looking at the door where Gai exited the room, "I think he's just confused…"

* * *

Gai rode through the street with his motorcycle, which he previously parked in his old hideout, a small house near a factory. In his mind, he was really annoyed, 'They think they're so high, even when they're less experienced in how this world works. This world doesn't work as happy as they thought!'. He was reminded with just how harsh his fight as a Jetman, the Vyram was ruthless and merciless, every fights were always a fight to risk their lives on.

'That Youhei… what was he thinking, everyone's gonna play fair? !' Gai was still annoyed at how Youhei reacted from their previous fight. He knew that such cheat maneuver was unnecessary, but he did it anyway, just to test how willing they were to step lowly when necessary, but he didn't. 'If they're thinking that Takeru could replace Ryuu, that's where they're wrong! I don't trust someone so weak and cocky who wouldn't expect unfair plays like that… Well, okay, Ryuu sometimes is like that, but he's different!'

* * *

Unknown to Gai, however, him traveling alone was spotted by Radiguet and his company. They relocated themselves in a hidden palace, where they meet in a black room in the same vein as the Vyram's Vylock. Inside there was a crystal orb where they could witness any events in any places. In which, they focused on Gai storming off alone.

"That Black Condor, he thinks he can handle things alone…" Radiguet growled, looking at Gai, "But, this is a perfect opportunity."

"What do you mean by that?" Ahames asked, rather unfamiliar with Gai's nature, "Is it time to strike him while he's alone?"

"Not just that." Radiguet explained, moving away from the orb, "Up until now, when we fight those pesky Sentai… all we concentrated was trying to cause havoc to those lowly humans. That was why we lost."

"I'm not interested in those weak humans, though." Juzou replied, stroking his sword Uramasa, which was mysteriously brought back to existence, "Though if this Black Condor is that powerful as rumored, I'd be happy to let his sword clash with Uramasa."

"I'm not done, so you should just shut your mouth, Gedoushuu!" Radiguet snapped back at Juzou's persistence, before regaining his composure, "Although you do make a point. If we are to win, we must change our strategy."

"I understand your point, Radiguet." Mazurka nodded, "So what you're saying is that we must now focus on destroying those Sentai warriors first."

"Exactly!" Radiguet answered with a high, confident voice, "We must break them into pieces first. Only after that, conquest of the universe would be like taking a candy from a little kid!"

"Impressive way of thinking." Jarmin also added, "This might be worth a shot if we are to win. We overlooked the obvious obstacle between our goal, this time we must eliminate that obstacle first."

"Certainly, our chance has presented itself." Ahames gave another look to the orb, and saw Gai this time eating, "One warrior is alone. We should destroy them one by one, as quickly as possible, before he calls in his friends."

"For Black Condor's case, I know a better idea. Take a look at his face." Radiguet said, pointing to the orb, to which most of the villains tried to have a look at Gai's face. Indeed, he looked rather annoyed, "I would surmise that he might have gotten a falling out with his team. He's not teamed with the Jetmen that he trusted, I know that he'll mistrust them, being the lone wolf he is."

"If it's about persuading him to betray the team, Radiguet…" Jarmin stepped up, "I know someone who could help us in this endeavor. Leave this to me." With that, she stepped away, leaving the villains in that one room, with Radiguet looking at her.

"I know how quick you fell against those Turborangers, you had better not fail."

* * *

As Gai was done eating, he continued driving down the road, bored. Until eventually he heard a scream nearby, in which he immediately approached the source. There, he witnessed a certain Bouma monster, shaped like a gate opening, in which it let out a bunch of decaying Wular soldiers.

"Wait a minute!" Gai, driven with his original sense of justice, confronted the Bouma, and just as it looked to him, he leapt and delivered a leaping kick, knocking it away and disrupting it, closing the gate on his body. Gai then looked at the remaining innocents and gestured at them so they move away, "Now. Run!"

"Damn you…! You dare interrupt me? !" The Bouma growled, "You are going to pay for that… Open the Gate…!" With that, the Bouma spread his arms and suddenly the gate on his body opened and more decayed Wular soldiers appeared. "Witness the power of Gate Bouma! I've come with some guests from Hell…"

"Bouma…?" Gai remembered at who Youhei's enemies were, but he didn't mind about it too much, "Bah, whoever you are, I'll just beat you down!" With it, Gai started fighting the Wular soldiers. However, the decayed Wular soldiers seemed to refuse to be taken down forever. 'Oh, crap.' Eventually, they managed to surround Gai and take him down. They ganged up on him and tried to bite him. Until…

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

Quickly activating his Cross Changer, Gai morphed into the Black Condor and drove away all the Wular soldiers that surrounded him. Gate Bouma only retaliated with opening the gate formed on his body, which unleashed a stream of flame, which Black Condor quickly dodged, but he was caught by surprise when in a split second, the gate unleashed several meteorite balls on fire which hit and wounded him.

"Gah! What the hell…!" Black Condor tried to get up and get back to fighting position. However, just as he got up, he was suddenly attacked from behind by Jarmin. "You…!"

"Hello there, Black Condor…" Jarmin greeted him with a sly smile as she summoned more Wular soldiers to her aid. "You look troubled."

"You were there back then…" Black Condor recalled the last time the villains gathered, as he recalled that Jarmin was there, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Bouma Princess Jarmin." Jarmin greeted," And I've come not to fight, but to offer you something."

"Like hell I'm going to listen to someone who's in cahoots with that bastard Radiguet!" Black Condor roughly replied as he ran forward to Jarmin, his Bringer Sword ready to slash her. However, Jarmin simply lashed her whip and had it wrapped around his body, immobilizing him. As if it wasn't enough, the Gate Bouma opened his gate, unleashing one jet black hand that would belong to the demons from the depths of hell themselves, and the hand choked Black Condor from behind. "Gegh…!"

"I may be working under Radiguet, but my loyalty is to the Bouma tribe only." Jarmin assured him, "If the time was right and he serves me no purpose, I will kill him."

"What? !"

"Well, now you'd listen." Jarmin then began her explanation, "This Gate Bouma actually are made of two parts: One is the Back Gate, the one you saw over here, his job is to unleash creatures or things from the other side."

'So that's why he could unleash dead soldiers or meteors…'

"The second one is Open Gate… which could send people from this side, to the other side." Jarmin finished her explanation, "Understand where I'm going at?"

"Urgh… I don't give… a… damn…!" Black Condor was still struggling at the hand of demon which came out from the gate that choked him.

"You will, once I reveal this… What do you say if the Open Gate Bouma… sends you to your proper universe?" Jarmin's revelation stunned Black Condor. Was it for real? That he could go home and be done with those strangers he didn't give a damn about?

"What…? !"

"Yes! You could say good bye to those so called 'friends' of yours and reunite with your true allies… You'd stand more chance against us when you have trust in your disposal, don't you?" Jarmin goaded him as she approached him, "All you need to do is just to sell out these so-called friends, then I will let Open Gate Bouma take you home, where you true friends await. Know that you're the only Jetman here, none of the Jetmen will come to help you in this world."

Black Condor was silent hearing this. He certainly did get sick with those 'new allies' he didn't trust, dragging him to a team he didn't get along with, a team that didn't show him respect despite him being much older than them. He really preferred to be back to the Jetmen, and fight alongside them. Besides, Jarmin already said that her loyalty wasn't truly on Radiguet, and he wasn't sure that she's not completely untrustworthy.

'Maybe this is for the best…'

"Before I give you an answer…" Black Condor still struggled as he tried to say, "Get… these things… off me!". As he said that, he gathered all the Birdonic power inside him, which garnered him a lot of strength, which he used to break away Jarmin's whip binding on him as well as getting the demonic hand choke off him, all while unveiling the wings from his Jetman suit.

"**TURBO LASER!**"

"**CHANGE SWORD!**"

Reinforcements shortly arrived in form of Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid shooting the surrounding Wular soldiers with their sidearm guns.

"Damn!" Jarmin cursed at the reinforcements, but before she could retaliate, Goggle Pink already leapt to her and struck her with her Pink Dia Baton. In the meantime, Shinken Red also leapt towards the Exit Gate Bouma and slashed him several times with Shinkenmaru.

"This is not over yet, remember this!" Jarmin exclaimed once more as she gestured to the Exit Gate Bouma, who suddenly let out a thick smoke to the team, disrupting their sight and the Bouma used the chance to escape.

"Black! You okay? !" Blue Turbo approached Black Condor as the latter coughed up due to the choke. However, he just shoved him off.

"No need to bother me, I'm fine!"

"You can't do that! Look at those wounds!" Goggle Pink also showed her worry, "It must be treated quickly or…"

"Or what?" Black Condor just gave the cold shoulder, "So what if I…" Before he could finish his sentence, he collapsed due to fatigue, reverting back to Gai.

"Gai!" Change Mermaid called him out, touching his forehead. But she sighed shortly after, "Looks like he's just tired."

"That's good. We should bring him back." Shinken Red said as he demorphed back into civilian form, as does the rest of the Sentai.

* * *

"Ugh… where…" As Gai woke up, he realized that he's inside the sick bay of Kizuna, his body bandaged on his shoulders and stomach, "Infirmary?"

"Oh, awake already?" To Gai's surprise, he found Takeru sitting on a nearby chair, waiting for him personally, "You should thank Sayaka and Miki for nursing you to this point."

"OK, that's it, I'm outta… Urgh!" Gai tried to get up, but his wound prevented him from doing it, "Damn…!"

"You shouldn't move. You're not in a good shape." Takeru warned him.

"Okay, fine. So what do you want?" Gai threw himself back to the bed, frustrated.

"I know you think of us nuisance. I can already see that you don't trust us, at all." Takeru said.

"So you do realize." Gai added, "I hate pampered brats like you."

"Call me what you like. Perhaps you are right about the 'pampered' part." Takeru surprisingly agreed, which even shocked Gai. "I lived my life holed in the Shiba House, with almost everything prepared for me. Well, some of them I have to attain by myself, but overall, me being a 'pampered brat' kind of fits."

"What are you trying to say, huh?" Gai asked.

"I realized when you fought dirty back then, it was… something that we needed." Takeru continued, "Youhei was mad at first, but when I explained it, he calmed down."

"Wow, as if you could read mind. What are you, a psychic samurai?" Gai snarked at him, "Don't tell me mind-reading is one of your abilities?"

"No. It's just… my instinct." Takeru continued, "I realized that you are just the person who'd go into some questionable territories… which is sometimes needed in battle against evil."

"So that's true." Gai chuckled hearing it, "So in the end, you see me as a 'slave' who'd do questionable things, which will be good for your endeavors, huh?"

"I don't." Takeru surprised Gai with his words. Even Gai could sense that Takeru was very sincere on his words, "You're still my senior as a Sentai Warrior, and you're older than us all. I'd never treat you like a slave."

"Well well…" Gai still tried to maintain his cocky attitude, "Then what of the rest of your former allies, huh, Young Master?"

"Don't call me that." Takeru replied back at him, "They're… vassals. They served me, yes. But I never treated them like slaves; I treat them like an equal… human being. And I intend to do the same to you, and the rest."

"The same goes to Youhei, Miki and Sayaka." Takeru continued, "Akihiro might have picked me as the 'leader', but I never took it as 'I'm superior to you all, so I can order you around as I like.' I trust that all of you are great warriors that preceded me. The rest thinks the same as well. That's why I…" Before Takeru could continue, he realized that Gai was already fast asleep. 'Well, I said my piece of mind. The rest is up to him.'

* * *

As Jarmin returned to the other villains, she was greeted by Mazurka, "So you have returned, Bouma. I take that you do not have other intentions, especially on what you said earlier."

"Rest assured." Jarmin said, "We gather here for one purpose: The destruction of the Super Sentai. I promise you that I can put aside all my bitterness, if it means they get destroyed."

"So, what you're saying is… all that was just an act?" Juzou tried to make sure.

"Of course." Jarmin nodded, but the instant she did that, several thunderbolts were shot down to her surrounding, causing her, Mazurka and Juzou to take defensive position. When the dust cleared, Radiguet and Ahames were already standing there.

"I will take your word for it, Bouma." Radiguet stated, "Because any moment that you double-cross us, I will kill you myself. And it will be a slow, painful death. The same goes to you all!"

"Yes, sir!" Both Jarmin and Mazurka bowed down in obedience. But Juzou just stood there, showing his defiance.

"Lower your head!" Ahames scolded Juzou as she also fired her own thunder bolts to him. However, he stood still.

"I told you, I'm here on my own accord. I bow down to no one." Juzou replied coldly, "The reason why I'm here is because it's more beneficial to me."

"Heh. Normally I'd kill ungrateful bastards like you, Gedoushuu." Radiguet said as he approached Juzou, his sword ready to strike on his neck anytime. However, even he knew that Juzou held his hand near Uramasa and could deflect Radiguet's attack anytime he wanted to, and it might end in a long-drawn out fight that drained unnecessary energy, "But it's as you said. You're here because it's beneficial not just to you, but to us as well."

"We shouldn't waste time for this." Ahames stated, looking at Jarmin, "Jarmin, what about the second phase of this so-called 'plan' of yours?"

"All we need is to wait for the Super Sentai to answer to our challenge." Jarmin said, but the moment they looked at the orb where they could view the world, they saw Takeru, Gai, Youhei, Sayaka and Miki already locating themselves to the hills that was designated as a challenge point.

"There they are…"

* * *

The Sentai warriors arrived at the designated valley, being issued a challenge by Jarmin.

"That Jarmin…" Youhei cursed, "What is she up to now? !"

"You seem rather hateful when the topic is about Jarmin." Miki noted at Youhei's restlessness. He's been like that since Jarmin showed herself along with the other villains, everytime they talked or described Jarmin, Youhei was filled with a certain rage, "Did she do anything to you?"

"Well, she…" Youhei almost answered, but he quickly dismissed it, "Look, she's a Bouma, and I've been fighting the Bouma for that one year, of course I'd be mad about her! She's quite the pain in the ass, let me tell you…"

As Miki looked at Youhei, she grew increasingly worried at his sudden fit of rage. 'You're hiding something. I just know it.' She thought.

In the meantime, however, Sayaka also noticed that Gai looked rather strange and uneasy. 'Gai…' she thought, remembering the incident at the sparring, where she clearly disapproved his below-the-belt method, along with everyone else. She, too, feared a betrayal, but she wanted to believe that Gai was deep down a good person and a Sentai warrior that has proven his courage and sense of justice.

"Here it comes." Just as Takeru said that, the Exit Gate Bouma arrived along with several Wular soldiers.

"Hahaha! I've been waiting for you, Super Sentai." He said, "I've got a big surprise for you. A lot of people wanted to meet you! You're that famous!"

"Famous?" Youhei said, "Though, coming from a Bouma like you, I don't think I can take it easily!"

"Forget about that for now, we transform!" Takeru said as he signaled the rest to transform.

"**SHODO PHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

Just then, everyone except Gai transformed. On the other hand, he's just silent.

"Gai, what are you doing? !" Takeru urged him, "Transform now!"

"… Oh! Right." Gai suddenly came back to his senses and eventually shouted, "**CROSS CHANGER!**" He then turned into Black Condor.

"Is he just being absent minded for the day?" Goggle Pink asked, noting Black Condor's strange attitude.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't turn out bad." Change Mermaid tried to reassure her, until suddenly Exit Gate Bouma ordered the Wular soldiers to attack.

"Not these again …" Shinken Red calmly said, thinking that the Bouma just wasted his time on weak soldiers, "If you have a trump card, you had better open them now." With that, he sliced several of the soldiers, followed with the rest of the warriors.

Eventually, after the Sentai warriors defeated the soldiers, Exit Gate Bouma spread his hands and shouted, his gate opening, as he shouted, "May the gates of Hell open! And from there… spirits of vengeance who yearns vengeance against justice… COME FORTH!"

As the sky suddenly turned black and thunders entered the gate, it suddenly let out five spirits, which materialized into several Ayakashis fought by the Shinkengers beforehand.

"What are those things? !" Blue Turbo exclaimed, as he never saw any of those monsters before.

"Ayakashi… those who belong to the Gedoushuu." Shinken Red said as he prepared his Shinkenmaru, "Defend yourselves."

The warriors fought the Ayakashi brought back to life. However, as they were not in their first lives, they were not as powerful as before. "Shinkenmaru, Kaen no Mai!" Eventually, with one strike, Shinken Red destroyed them all with his technique.

"Tch, that technique hasn't been perfected yet…!" Exit Gate Bouma cursed, "But I still have much more tricks up to my sleeve!"

With that, he chanted the same words and from it, came out many Bouma monsters. The team finished them off again, and then the Exit Gate Bouma repeated it again, this time unleashing many Mozoos to fight against them. When that failed, he unleashed dead Space Beasts from the Space Graveyard to fight them. Unfortunately for the Sentai Warriors, the fight started to drain their stamina.

"Just how much spirits does he have in his body?" Change Mermaid wondered, catching her breath due to her fatigue.

"Infinite! There is no way you can win!" The Bouma taunted them, which threw the team into confusion.

"Ugh… this doesn't look good…" Goggle Pink said, worried on what they would face. All the time, Black Condor was silent.

'Damn it! What am I gonna do for this one? !' He thought, thinking back on the prospect of being beaten in this very place. He certainly didn't want to die again after cheating death. Clearly, looking at the team falling just like this disappointed him. He thought they'd be stronger than this. 'Man, and I thought they'd have much more to offer…'

Just then, as he looked back, he saw a similar Bouma monster like the one they fought.

"What? ! Is this a double? !" Blue Turbo said in shock.

'That… that must be the Open Gate Bouma…!' Black Condor recalled Jarmin's story about the Gate Bouma siblings. If it was true, then with it, he could say good bye to this world, just like he wanted! 'Damn, about time!' In a sudden, Black Condor suddenly ran towards the Open Gate Bouma, who ran away "Wait!"

"Black Condor? !" Shinken Red was shocked at how Black Condor ran off alone, 'Is he trying to fight that double before it causes any more trouble?' "Follow him!" He then told the rest to follow Black Condor, but suddenly, several small explosions occurred in front of them, and Jarmin jumped there.

"You'll go no further, Sentai." She beckoned, preparing her whip.

"Jarmin…!" Blue Turbo growled looking at her. Due to being in front of him, Goggle Pink looked behind, worried at Blue Turbo's anger. However, this enabled her to see what the Exit Gate Bouma tried to do, which was once again opening the gate and unleashing three demonic hands.

"Watch out!" Goggle Pink shoved away Blue Turbo, causing her to be choked and lifted up. The other two hands targeted Shinken Red and Change Mermaid, lifting them upwards.

"Guys!" Blue Turbo shouted in worry on what happened to his friends, but then he was whipped from behind by Jarmin. She then wrapped her whip around his neck and threw him to the ground, then stomped his head with her foot.

"Well, it's been awhile, Turboranger. I haven't forgotten all the pain you've caused to me and the Bouma tribe." Jarmin taunted, planting her foot further on Blue Turbo's head.

"Jarmin…! You…!"

"I wonder what will make you feel further pain?" Jarmin taunted further, "Is it… seeing your friends hurt?" With her other hand, she gestured with the Exit Gate Bouma, which summoned several boulders from the hellfire itself, thrown onto Shinken Red, Change Mermaid and Goggle Pink. And with them choked and lifted, they had no way to dodge.

"Stop it…!" Blue Turbo struggled to let go, but Jarmin only replied by tightening the wrap of her whip on his neck, causing him more pain.

"Or was it about innocent people being hurt?" She gestured further and Exit Gate Bouma once again unleashed the boulders of hellfire, but this time, he aimed to the direction of a city, wreaking havoc as he unleashed a lot of boulders.

"The townspeople…!" Change Mermaid said, struggling on the choke, "We have to help them!"

"It's no use! The town will turn into a living hell!" Jarmin taunted further, but since her attention was not directed to him, Blue Turbo grabbed her other leg and tripped her. Both quickly got back on their feet.

"As if we'd let you!" He shouted, preparing his other weapon, "J-Gun!" He then shot towards Jarmin, although she dodged. He then tried to shoot the Exit Gate Bouma several times, but just as he shot, the demon hand holding Shinken Red, Change Mermaid and Goggle Pink suddenly moved, blocking the way between the shot and the Bouma, hurting them in process as well as morphing them back to civilian form. "Oh no…!"

"I think 'hurting your friends' causes you pain further. Suits me just fine." Jarmin said triumphantly, seeing how Blue Turbo has shot his own friend, "Did you remember last time you tried hurting your friend?"

"What…? !" With the word 'hurting friend', Blue Turbo was suddenly reminded the last time he was brainwashed by a Bouma monster and was forced to attack his leader Red Turbo, hurting him in process. "That time…!"

"Need I remind you on who tried to control you? Bell Chime Bouma, wasn't it?" Jarmin reminded him again, and his anger started to swell up, "You truly loved her, didn't you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Rin!" Blue Turbo angrily yelled, stunning even his allies, "You bastard… you killed her out of cold blood! She… she could've gotten a life of peace… yet you…!"

'Rin…?' Takeru wondered, having never heard that name before.

'Is she someone from Youhei's past? Lover perhaps?' Sayaka also thought, seeing Blue Turbo's anger, 'It's like he loved a monster. Perhaps there are some sympathetic Bouma, just like the Space Beasts out there…'

"Yes, I killed her. What of it?" Jarmin taunted, "Let me tell you something. You may think me eliminating her race and causing her so much pain before killing her was just a way to punish traitors. But, there's one more reason why I did it…"

"Don't… say it…!" Miki tried to stop Jarmin from talking further. It was just her feeling, but she guessed that what Jarmin would say could send Blue Turbo off the hedge. But it was no use.

"It's because I know you fell in love and was on the way to redeem her." Jarmin said, her voice slowly getting ecstatic the more she said it, "That is why I trampled it and see you go off the hedge, powerless to stop her from dying and even you couldn't get back at me! That look of despair… Heh heh heh… It… it was such a delight!"

"You… You… YOOOOUUUU!" Blue Turbo couldn't hold his anger anymore and ran towards Jarmin, trying to beat her down to a pulp. However, she just simply dodged and severely whipped him, reverting him to civilian form in process. Then, she stomped at his chest.

"Yes, that angered, yet helpless look… from one of those blasted Turborangers… nothing delights me as much as this!" Jarmin triumphantly said, "You can't do anything further, other than succumbing to anger…!"

"Bastard…!" Youhei could only curse, as even though he tried to kick her from behind using his feet, his strength had been drained and she could withstand it.

"And you know what? There's one more thing that I'm sure it could cause you pain." The next words that Jarmin uttered shocked the whole team, "Betrayal."

"Betrayal…? !" Youhei this time was completely surprised.

"A traitor… amongst us…? !" Takeru didn't want to believe it either, but this one was very surprising.

"Yes… Have you noticed why someone as strong as Black Condor didn't even return to help you?" Jarmin asked.

"He's fighting his battle… against the other monster…!" Miki gave the only answer she could. However, Jarmin only laughed in response.

"That monster cannot fight. Open Gate Bouma… his only purpose is to open the gate for the people around him to be transported to another world! And now… Black Condor is going to leave you to die!" Jarmin said, leaving the other Sentai warriors in utter shock.

"He sold us out? !" Youhei said in both surprise and anger, shocked that there was a traitor in the team.

"NO!" Miki said, never wanting to believe it.

"Gai… why… why did you do this? ! We trusted you… was it all a lie?" Sayaka lamented at the apparent betrayal. However, only Takeru was silent.

"What's wrong… Shinken Red?" Jarmin goaded at Takeru on this betrayal, "Are you at loss of words at your ally's betrayal?"

"… No. I believe in him."

* * *

Black Condor witnessed as the Open Gate Bouma gathered its power to open the gate leading to his universe. Finally, he could return to the only team he trusted… the Jetmen. However, he felt somewhat uneasy about the events.

'Okay, I'm going to come back… why do I feel this uneasy…?'

His mind flew back to what he could remember when he fought against Shinken Red, despite being brainwashed by the Vyram. He fought well, almost as good as his old leader and buddy Red Hawk. He hated to admit it, but for someone far too junior as a Sentai Warrior, Shinken Red was a pretty good fighter.

'Okay, he's a good fighter, but that's not enough to win my trust! Besides, his so-called friends…'

He then remembered how Youhei tried to assure that they're friends, even when he was being cheated on him, as well as worrying about his health when the team rescued him. As well as both Sayaka and Miki for worrying about him and nursing them. He then tried to stroke his cheek, the same cheek that Miki slapped. He hated to admit it, but he knew that he went kind of too far to call Takeru a pampered brat. If he was a pampered brat, he'd be worse than Kaori before she matured into the woman he used to truly love.

"_Akihiro might have picked me as the 'leader', but I never took it as 'I'm superior to you all, so I can order you around as I like.' I trust that all of you are great warriors that preceded me. The rest thinks the same as well."_

Although he was asleep at that time, his ears were still aware at that time. He heard what Takeru said, and he realized that Takeru wasn't lying. He was actually sincere to put up with him.

'Damn… why now? Being the oldest of the bunch, I was just throwing tantrum thinking that I don't belong there… they accepted me. What am I thinking…?'

"Gate open…!" Open Gate Bouma declared as his gate revealed a view to the where he originated world. There, he saw his world, seemingly peaceful. He was having doubt whether he should return or not.

Just then, he saw several hellfire boulders, thrown to the sky by the Exit Gate Bouma from afar, heading to the city. "… Damn!" Black Condor was tempted to go over and try and help the citizens, once again feeling that even though this was an alternate universe, the humans there were just as real as those in the real world. What he saw next cemented his decision.

When he saw the people walking peacefully on the real world's view, he saw several people suddenly vanishing without any trace while screaming in pain. 'What the… wait a minute, does this mean… any harms done to the people in this world, the people in the real world will feel it too? !'

"What took you so long? Hurry up and get in!" Open Gate Bouma tempted him further. Black Condor was silent as he walked slowly, as if trying to jump to the gate…

Only to shoot the opened gate with his Bird Blaster at point blank, causing him to fall over, his gate closed.

"WHAT? You didn't want to go back? !"

"I changed my mind." Black Condor coolly replied, "I think I'd rather stay here awhile, kicking some monster's ass to prevent people in the real life to die just because they die here!"

"Wait up! You would dare to attack a defenseless monster like me? ! I… I can't fight!" Open Gate Bouma pleaded, trying to appeal for mercy.

"Oh really, you can't fight? That's too bad then…" Black Condor suddenly stopped on his tracks and put his Bird Blaster back to his pocket. However, he suddenly said excitedly as he slowly ran to the Open Gate Bouma while holding his Bringer Sword, "Because I'm not some honor-bound sissy who'd concern myself in attacking those who just pretend to be defenseless!"

"**CONDOR FINISH!**"

With one clean slice, Black Condor destroyed the Open Gate Bouma. He then ran to the direction where he came from.

'Wait for me, guys!'

* * *

"He may run away… but we… we always wait for him." Takeru stated boldly in front of Jarmin, "No matter what he does… he is… our friend!"

"Loudmouthed as always, before your death." Jarmin said as she commanded the Exit Gate Bouma, "Kill them!"

"Outta my way, nimrods!"

Just then, Black Condor swoop down, with his Jet Wings activated, slashing through Jarmin, and eventually he flew off to cut down the devil hands that choked Takeru, Sayaka and Miki, releasing them.

"Gai…!" Sayaka called him gratefully, "You're back… Thank goodness…"

"Yo." Black Condor only gave the team a small hand wave in return, "There's a lot of things I'd like to say, but… For now, I'm back."

"You're still here? !" Jarmin said in disbelief, "Why? ! I thought you wish to…"

"On second thought, I think I'd get along great with these guys." Black Condor said, full of cockiness and confidence, "Too bad for you, Bouma! I just whupped that other monster's ass while you're not looking!"

"Whoa. Again with killing a monster alone? !" Youhei said in awe, remembering how he single-handedly destroyed a Vyram alone, "That's incredible!"

"My brother… died…? !" Exit Gate Bouma realized what's going on. However, his voice suddenly became cold, "Then again, he's just a weakling of a brother. I'll not miss him. Don't get too cocky just because you single-handedly killed him! Even ants could do that!"

"Even so, he was still your brother…!" Miki said, before she turned to Jarmin, "You! You take enjoyment in people's suffering for no good reason. I do not know who this 'Rin' that Youhei spoke about is, but I am very sure that she is a special person to him." Youhei was shocked at Miki's speech for him, "And for you to delightfully take her life away… I'll never forgive you!"

"Miki. That's… too long." Takeru said nonchalantly as he gathered near Youhei, Sayaka and Miki.

"Huh? Really?" Miki suddenly asked in a playful but confused tone, "I thought I had a longer one towards Deathdark…"

"OK, OK, save it for later." Takeru said, preparing his Shodo Phone, "Let's go."

"OK!"

"**SHODO PHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

With that, the four transformed again. Black Condor then jumped near them and the five Sentai Warriors were together.

"Damn you all…!" Exit Gate Bouma growled as the Sentai Warriors prepared themselves.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

As both finished their roll calls, Black Condor was the one to start the rousing speech, "Even though we are from the different time and team…"

"We are still united as one!" Shinken Red finished as the team stroke their pose.

"We are…** SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Tch… the mission has failed at this rate." Jarmin said in annoyance, as she failed to make Gai defect and completely sell his team out, "Exit Gate Bouma. I'll leave this to you." After issuing the command, she jumped away, leaving the scene. The Bouma summoned a lot of Wular Soldiers as they attacked the Super Sentai, but the team retaliated.

Eventually, the Exit Gate Bouma tried to summon more boulders of hell. One thing he didn't realize however was that his brother's presence empowered his supplies behind his gate, causing this series of boulders to be smaller and weaker. A red spot located at the skull-emblem on the top of the gate was also spotted.

"Wow, was that easy or what? Compared to the last time." Blue Turbo commented on how slow the boulders became.

"Don't mess with me!" The Exit Gate Bouma unleashed more boulders, but it was slow, once again.

"This is our chance!" Change Mermaid then prepared her sidearm, "Aim for the red spot down there!"

"You mean that's its weak point?" Black Condor said, "OK! Blue, you shoot him there! Mermaid, let's shoot those boulders to give him an opening."

"OK!" Both nodded as they prepared their guns.

"Bird Blaster!"

"Change Sword!"

With the command, Black Condor and Change Mermaid shot down the slowed down boulders, destroying them, shocking him and giving Blue Turbo to load his J-Gun and shoot him on the red spot on the skull emblem on the gate, wounding it fatally.

Meanwhile, Shinken Red and Goggle Pink stood back to back, surrounded by Wular soldiers. As both fought on their sides, suddenly Goggle Pink asked, "Red, do you remember what we discussed back then?"

"What discussion?" Shinken Red asked, while slashing a Wular soldier that tried to sneak behind him. Until the thought dawned on him, "The 'combination' attack?"

"Yes. Let's try to put our strength together!" Goggle Pink said as she beat down a Wular soldier on the head with her baton, "I wanted to try one method I never used with my Pink Ribbon…"

"Well, never know till you try." Shinken Red said, putting the disc on his Shinkenmaru and spinning it, covering the sword in flames. In the same time, Goggle Pink prepared her Pink Ribbon.

"**PINK SENPUU!"**

Spinning the ribbon around her body, she created a strong gust of wind to the enemies surrounding her, accompanied with some deadly petals of flowers. In the same time, Shinken Red began his attack.

"Shinkenmaru. **KAEN NO MAI!**"

With one horizontal strike, he unleashed a wave of flame that attacks the enemy. The gust of wind and the petals did not hinder the flames, in fact, as the petals burn, it caused more damage to the enemies and the wind made the flames even stronger and spread faster, quickly eliminating the Wular soldiers in a short time.

"Great! It's a success!" Goggle Pink said excitedly, seeing that the combination worked without a hitch.

"Not until we destroyed him." Shinken Red said, as Goggle Pink followed him running to Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid, who just finished hitting the Exit Gate Bouma on the weak spot. "Let's finish this."

"OK!" As the team confirmed their readiness to destroy the staggering Exit Gate Bouma, they concentrated all their firepower to him.

"**PINK DOUBLE RIBBON!**" Once again, Goggle Pink started with the Pink Double Ribbon to bind the Exit Gate Bouma. "**DOUBLE RIBBON SPARK!**" Then she electrocuted it.

This time, however, both Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid stood beside Goggle Pink for their next attack…

"**J-MACHINE GUN!**"

"**MERMAID TYPHOON WAVE!**"

Exit Gate Bouma soon found himself barraged with magic bullets and a freezing wave from both. Which opened up a chance for Black Condor and Shinken Red, now already wielding the Rekka Daizantou to run forward for the attack.

"OK, let's support them in their attack! Stand strong, everyone!" Blue Turbo said, telling the girls to stop. He then switched places with Goggle Pink, positioning himself on the center, and then turned to both Red and Black, "Guys, now! Jump on us!"

"OK!" Both Shinken Red and Black Condor confirmed as they both leapt. Shinken Red landed at Blue Turbo's right shoulder and Goggle Pink's left before jumping again from it, while Black Condor used Blue Turbo's left shoulder and Change Mermaid's right shoulder. As they descended, their swords were ready to strike.

"**CONDOR FINISH!**"

"Rekka Daizantou: **HYAKKA RYOURAN!**"

With both slashing, the Exit Gate Bouma was finally destroyed. However, Shinken Red was not that quick to conclude the battle. "You're not done? Usually you said 'This brings the chapter to a close' or something like that…" Goggle Pink asked on this one occasion.

"Something just bothered me… Blue." Shinken Red then turned to Blue Turbo, "Do the Bouma monsters have any way to enlarge themselves?" He was reminded that the last time the Shield Bouma was defeated, that it didn't enlarge themselves, unlike the Gedoushuu that possessed a second life. On the other hand, he's also confused why that one Ayakashi he fought didn't use their second life, unless that was a really weak Ayakashi.

"Well… usually one of the Bouma leaders would use their power to enlarge them. Which means…" Before Blue Turbo could explain, suddenly Jarmin made an entrance again, "Speak of the devil."

"Ha ha ha… You may be able to combine your power on the ground." Jarmin said confidently, "But how will you be able to defeat a giant enemy? !" With it, she opened her mouth, trying to unleash the power that usually enlarged Bouma monsters.

However, she was unable to unleash anything. At all.

"What? ! How… how could this be? !" Jarmin cursed at this sudden turn of events, as if she was unable to summon any of her enlarging power. "Damn!" Without a choice, she could only retreat.

"What…?" Blue Turbo said in confusion, "Did she just call it quit and not bother with the enlarging?"

"Oh, well." Shinken Red said, glad that the ordeal was over, "This brings the chapter to a close."

* * *

As the team returned to Kizuna, Gai explained what he just witnessed, which shocked the team.

"What? !" Youhei was in disbelief hearing Gai's explanation, "You're saying that… what happened to the people in this world, the people in our world will experience it?"

"Yeah." Gai nodded, "I know you're not gonna believe this. But that's what I saw. If people die here, they vanish in the real world. It's just the same as if they die."

"This is distressing." Miki added, "It would mean that we have to do our best to prevent casualties, so people in the real world wouldn't have to suffer."

"Indeed." Sayaka nodded in agreement, "We have to fight. Protecting the people in this world means protecting the people in our world. This… is not a nightmare, but reality."

"That's true… but…" Takeru said as he approached Gai, "At first… I'm glad that you chose to stay by us."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Gai said, his face somewhat slightly ashamed, "What Jarmin said was true, I tried to sell you out. I know that was very selfish of me, but it won't happen again. This is where I belong."

"Well said, Gai! I'm glad you finally decided to be with us!" Youhei said, "With you on the team, we'll be invincible!"

"Yeah, it's my duty after all to look after you bratty kids so you don't fall after all!" Gai laughed in response, trying to sound like the cool old guy amongst the team, realizing that the team was around twenty years old and when he died, he was 29, so he was technically the oldest of the team.

"Gai… we're depending on you." Miki said before noticing a red mark on Gai's cheek, "And, uh… I'm sorry if that slap was too hard on you."

"Ah, never mind that! It's just a normal bruise!" Gai chuckled, scratching his head in response.

"Besides, even if you apologize, that was very rude of you, so you deserved it!" Sayaka added. Soon, the team once again returned into friendly banter. Even if Gai was far older than them, he felt kind of young again surrounded with these wonderful friends and swore that until he finished his battle here, he would hold back all his desire to return to the Jetmen.

* * *

"Youhei, wait." That night, Miki suddenly approached Youhei before he retired himself to his room in the apartment.

"Yeah, what is it, Miki?"

"I learnt why you were so angry at Jarmin." Miki recalled on how Youhei lost control of his emotions when he faced Jarmin last time, "This 'Rin'. I wonder if she's your girlfriend or something?"

"She's… well, she's not my girlfriend." Youhei said, "She's actually a Bouma tribe member."

"What? !" Miki was shocked. How did Youhei sympathize with a fellow monster? Up until the defeat of Deathdark, none of the monsters she faced were in any way sympathetic, "I never realized that…"

"It may be different in the Deathdark, but in Bouma, some monsters aren't that bad." Youhei continued.

"Rin… we had an experience together. She reminded me of someone dear to me, so I swore that I'd help her. In fact, I learnt that she was actually being forced to fight by Jarmin, her fellow tribesmen were used as a hostage to goad her to fight. To preserve her people, she was forced to control my mind, forcing me to fight my allies. Thank goodness they snapped me back to my senses and stopped the spell. I was worried, she'd feel horrible after all this. When I saw her, I only saw how glad she was to learn that I was okay… And that was the time Jarmin suddenly appeared and in front of her… she destroyed all her sealed tribesmen… and cold bloodedly killed her."

"How cruel…" Miki uttered sadly, hearing Youhei's story.

"At that time, I felt completely angry. All that I had in mind was to make Jarmin pay, but even she was too strong at that time. Just as she repelled me, she enlarged Rin and forced me and my allies to kill her to release her from her anguish." As Youhei continued, his voice began to tremble, "She may be at peace and I might have moved on, but… to this day… that event remains as my greatest failure. I… I couldn't save her… And the fact that Jarmin just said making me like that was her delight just riled me up even more…!"

"That's… enough." Miki suddenly reached Youhei's face, wiping away one tear that fell from his eyes after retelling the story, "I'm sure that you will not fail next time. So please… don't fall into anger like that. It could endanger your life… And I won't have that."

Youhei looked at Miki and suddenly realized that there's another tear that rolled to her cheek from her eye. Hearing the tale touched her heart and she felt sad over Rin's fate. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night." As Miki said that, she walked away, before even Youhei could return the favor and wiped away her tender tear.

"Miki…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gai's room, he was just done changing his clothes to just his sleeping shirt. Recalling what happened for the day, he laid himself down to his bed. 'Well… this has been quite the day. I wonder if Ryuu and the others are okay…' Remembering his experiences with his friends, Gai was getting ready to sleep, 'For the day where we can reunite and laugh together again, I'll fight. Until then… guess I'll just laugh with these guys.'

Just shortly after he closed his eyes, however, he heard a beeping. It was from his Corresponder. "Huh? Wait, does this mean…!" Excited, he bolted up from his bed and reached out his Corresponder, hoping that he finally was called by his fellow Jetmen, and that all Jarmin said was a lie.

"Hey, Ryuu! It's me! Gai! I'm alive!"

"Uh… Gai?" To his shock, it was a female's voice, and not from any of his fellow female Jetmen. "It's me, Sayaka."

"Oh…" Gai was disappointed at first, but he suddenly changed his mind when he realized something, "How are you able to contact me with my Corresponder, again?" As far as he knew, the Corresponder can only be used with other Corresponder. And he was pretty sure that none of his new allies had that.

"Well, I noticed that too. That's why I borrowed it this afternoon." Sayaka answered, "I took notice on the design and I decided that I could modify it so it responds to our own communicators as well. In short, Takeru's Shodo Phone, Youhei's Turbo Brace, Miki's Goggle Brace and my Change Brace. At first I also tried looking at your Cross Changer, but it doesn't seem to be able to be used for communications, so I used the other one instead."

"Oh, is that so…" Gai said, "… Wait a minute! Why did you try to mess with my Cross Changer, huh? ! What if I can't transform anymore? !"

"Hey, no harms done. I just took a look and scanned it a bit before deciding that I can't do that, so your Cross Changer is not modified." Sayaka tried to explain, "Besides, now that we can speak like this, it means that the modification is a success!"

"Oh, yeah. Good for you then."

"Gai. With this customized communication system, it should be easier to communicate in case we're separated." Sayaka said, "Let's do our best. For this world, and for our world as well."

"Yeah, let's." As Gai said that, Sayaka cut off the line and Gai was able to sleep.

Knowing that he now belonged to the team, Gai hardened his will to fight to protect the people and what he believed in. The bonds of the Super Sentai grew stronger today. But even bonds alone could not defeat the nefarious alliance under Radiguet. Don't lose, Super Sentai! Fight! Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 7  


* * *

**

Author's note: I hope I kinda nailed Gai's character well. But then again, by the end of Jetman, he's changed for good, so maybe it's all right. At any rate, thus concludes the 6th chapter. I hope you like it. See you later!


	7. The Courage of Red

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

Author' note: Man, it's been really hectic that updates have been rather slow. I know that something is wrong with my writing skills (as in lack of details). But I'm intent to finishing this off. To answer some reviews... Don't worry, I don't intend to input romantic pairings in this fic. It's mostly friendship pairs. So don't worry about ships being sank. It'll never happen. At any rate, the next chapter is here.

**

* * *

ACT 7: The Courage of Red  


* * *

**

"What did you just say? !" Radiguet said in both anger and disbelief, on Jarmin's return after she ultimately was unable to make Gai leave the team, "You were unable to enlarge your fellow Bouma monster? !"

"I didn't want to believe it, but it was as if my resurrection denied me of my power to enlarge Bouma monsters." Jarmin regretted, clenching her fist in anger, "Urgh…!"

"Well… that may be true." Juzou added, "That weak Ayakashi too… it's as if his second life was gone."

"We currently also lacked the resources to build a Kong for Mozoos to pilot." Mazurka also added, noticing the lack of technological machinery around.

"Given time, we can afford that one." Radiguet assured them, still angry at the last experiment he tried when Jarmin was away, "And those Dimensional Bugs refused to enlarge monsters anymore. What in the world…!"

"Space Beasts cannot be enlarged without Gyodai." Ahames commented, "Without the rest of the Changemen, the Power Bazooka cannot be formed, and even if we have Gyodai, he'd just spend his time sleeping. It seems that someone is toying us, refusing us the ability to enlarge our monsters."

"And in the same time, those foolish Sentai couldn't summon their robots as well. Grr! Talk about a missed opportunity!" In frustration, Radiguet smashed his fist to a nearby wall, in which Ahames approached him.

"Not to worry, Radiguet. I have my plan ready." She said, "But first, allow me to scout for their weakness… for now." As she said that, she left the gathering of the villains, heading to the world, as if already locating where the Sentai Warriors were.

* * *

It was Sunday. Takeru and the others were at the Kourakuen Amusement park, apparently on the request of Miki. A young girl named Hitomi, who befriended her, was being lonely as she invited her friends to play with her, but none of them come due to other businesses. Taking pity on her, Miki decided to bring the rest of the team as a replacement for her friends. Youhei and Sayaka were both ecstatic at the prospect, seeing that they were good with children as well. Although Gai felt a bit too old for such thing, he decided to tag along as well, while Takeru was pretty much indifferent.

'I was pretty sure that this amusement park has another name as I know…' Takeru wondered as he walked, before he decided to let it slide, 'Ah well, no matter.'

"Yo, Takeru!" Youhei greeted him, carrying several soft drinks, "Hey, come on, don't be so gloom, try to have fun for awhile! You know, even if you're a hardened warrior, you deserve to have fun as well!"

"Well… all right, but I'm kinda thirsty." Takeru said, grabbing one of Youhei's drinks. After taking several sips, he then asked again, "Where's Gai?"

"Him? He's already having fun with Hitomi!" Youhei then pointed at the roller coaster, where Gai was already there besides Hitomi, riding on the front seat, "See? Even older guys knows that it's OK to have fun!"

"All right, all right. I'll get to one ride after I finish this drink." Takeru said, sitting down on a nearby bench. Shortly after, Gai returned from the ride, already carrying Hitomi on his shoulders.

"That was fun, bro!" Hitomi said cheerfully as Gai laughed.

"Heh. Glad you're having fun, kiddo!" He said, though he sighed, 'Whew, thank god she's not calling me 'old man' or something like that. That would sound unpleasant to my ears…'

"Hitomi! Gai!" Youhei called both of them as he approached them with the drinks.

In the same time, both Sayaka and Miki were done shopping some small accessories. Walking together, they were about to catch up with the rest, chatting together.

"You worked part-time here?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes, for awhile." Miki said, reminded with her previous part-time job when she was recruited by the Goggle Five, "I was an announcer."

"Did you enjoy being an announcer?" Sayaka continued to ask.

"Well, I suppose. It helps me develop my speech." Miki said, "This place is really nostalgic to me." She was also reminded on how the Goggle Five base was located near the stadium, which means, she often visited here.

"I feel the same way too." Sayaka was also reminded on how many adventures she had in the amusement park. One particular event that she remembered was when she pretended to be a mother of two children, in which she developed genuine, mother-like feelings for both child. 'I wonder if those two are okay now.'

"Sis!" A voice was heard approaching them. It was Hitomi, holding several balloons, whereas Takeru, Gai and Youhei tailed behind her.

"Ah! Hitomi! Having fun?" Miki gently asked.

"Yes! Can we go to a ride? The six of us?" Hitomi suddenly asked for a favor. The boys only smiled in response.

"Why not? We can have fun together." Sayaka nodded and asked her, "Where do you want to go? It's your choice, Hitomi."

"I want to go to that haunted house over there!" Hitomi then pointed an old, traditional-style haunted house. Just looking at the house shocked Takeru.

'Oh boy… it's THAT house…! What the hell is it doing here?'

It was certainly that one haunted house. The same house that scared him to death and he couldn't even shake it off. Last time, he, after becoming Shinken Red, entered that house again to encourage his friend to overcome his fear. He ended up fainting as a result, unable to shake that fear. However, Hitomi looked as if she's eager to enter. WAY too eager.

"Ah, you're so brave, Hitomi! You're not scared?" Sayaka teased with a smile.

"Not at all, sis!" She answered.

"Well, what do you think, guys?" Miki then turned to the boys and asked.

"Hah! I ain't scared of any ghosts. Bring it." Gai confidently answered, cracking his knuckles as he teased Hitomi, "Any ghosts coming to ya, Hitomi… I'll punch'em on the face! If that ghost doesn't have head, then the body will do!"

"Oh yeah, I'm all for it!" Youhei also confirmed his willingness. He was about to ask for Takeru's willingness, but then he saw him shaking a bit, "So… Takeru? Wanna go for it?"

'If I refuse now, they'd laugh at me… Okay, put it together, put it together…!'

"I'm prepared." Takeru nodded, trying to hide his fear.

"Well then, let's go!" Cheerfully, Youhei took the lead as the six entered the Haunted House.

"Man! That was quite the scare, eh? Hitomi?" As the six finally got out, Gai asked Hitomi.

"Yeah, it's fun!" Hitomi just laughed at it.

"What a brave kid." Youhei muttered, "It's not everyday we see a kid not scared with ghosts."

"Ah! It's Mama!" Hitomi pointed and went to meet her mother, who had promised to meet her after she was done with her business, "Thank you! That was fun!"

The team, with the exception of Takeru, waved their hands as Hitomi and her mother waved back and they left the scene. "Hey, Takeru? What's the matter?" Gai asked. Takeru was silent.

And suddenly, he fell flat to the ground, fainted.

"AH! Takeru!" Miki was shocked looking at Takeru, "Are you okay? !"

"He just fainted." Sayaka said after holding his forehead, "It's about time we should return anyway. Let's take him back to Kizuna."

"He looked kinda healthy when he entered." Youhei commented as he carried the unconscious Takeru, "Maybe he was sick?"

"Or maybe… that haunted house scared him to death?" As Gai said that, he held his mouth, trying to hold his laughter. The super stiff, super serious Takeru who bravely fought monsters head on, couldn't even hold his bravery against one haunted house that a little kid that hadn't even reached the age of 10 could withstand. The mere thought of that made Gai want to laugh, but he held it well.

However, a certain woman witnessed the whole event. This woman was in fact Ahames in disguise. "So… this Shinken Red fears ghosts?" She muttered, "In that case, I know one Space Beast that could prove to be useful for this."

* * *

The next day in Kizuna, a frustrated Takeru holed himself inside the training room, training alone. To have other Sentai warriors know about his one weak spot was heavily embarrassing for him. He didn't even want to reveal that to his vassals beforehand, but it wasn't the vassals that knew his secret, but it's his seniors who found out.

"GAAH!" Takeru let out one cry before striking the air with all his might. Just then, the door opened and Sayaka entered the room.

"Still training, Takeru?" She asked, "You've been there for hours."

"Never mind me…" Takeru said as he tried to find a place to sit down and relax after the rigorous training and frustration-venting. Shortly after, Sayaka grabbed a nearby towel and handed it to Takeru. As she smiled genuinely for that, he had no choice but to accept and wipe his sweating face with the towel.

"I understand how you feel." Sayaka said as she sat next to him, "You were scared of that haunted house, weren't you?"

"I said, never mind me…" Takeru tried to avoid the subject, but Sayaka pressed on.

"It was surprising, actually." She said calmly, without any tones to mock him, which surprised Takeru, "But, I think it's very normal for you to be scared like that, if you did have a fear of that house since you're little".

"Well, that was very embarrassing." Takeru said in shame, "I, the 19th Lord of the Shiba House, who have fought against the Gedoushuu bravely… can't even face a haunted house without fainting."

"It may take time, but I'm sure you will be able to overcome your fear." Sayaka continued, "It's just in your imagination, you have to face it. I haven't fought any Gedoushuu, but… they were fearsome enemies, were they not?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case, you should know that in reality, you have faced worse adversaries, and such fear and imaginations would be easy to cut down, if you want." Sayaka said, as Takeru suddenly went silent and listened to her advices.

'Cutting down my fears…' He thought, reminiscing the battles he had against the Gedoushuu. Those were hard battles, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to face that damned haunted house with a straight face.

"Oh… by the way, where's the others?" Suddenly, Takeru changed the subject.

"Well… Youhei and Miki returned to college and school respectively. Though, they should be back in a short time." Sayaka said, looking upwards as if daydreaming, "I know that we have our duties to uncover this mystery, but we can't abandon our daily lives in process." Hearing that, Takeru was stunned. Although it was for the duty of the clan, he knew that he took his vassals from their daily lives, forcing them to fight and abandon their former lives. All he hoped was that they were enjoying their normal lives, in which Sayaka continued, "Being in such education sure is fun."

"You didn't experience such thing?" Takeru asked, curious at Sayaka who was currently just about a year older than Youhei.

"No." She sighed, remembering her past as a soldier, "I was born and raised as a soldier, even though I'm more into inventing gadgets and devising strategies. I never experienced the childhood like a normal child, going to school and such..."

Silently listening to Sayaka's story and looking at her, Takeru felt that he was like that as well. All the education he got was from his samurai upbringing, spending his childhood training as a lord's body double and rarely did he get a formal education. Which suddenly reminded him about someone else that he hadn't mentioned.

"Well… what about Gai, then? Where is he?"

"Oh, him." Sayaka's words suddenly turned sour and slightly annoyed, "He said he's off to have some fun. Just when I thought I could use some help in thinking of a strategy…"

"I don't think he's into deep thinking like that." Takeru answered as he got up, ready to practice more. 'I need to be stronger.'

He then looked at a target practice made of wood. In its place was the image of a ghost, a pale ghost that used to appear in the haunted house and scared him. 'I can do it, I can do it, I can do it…' Takeru tried to wash away the fear that has haunted him. Eventually with a yell, he ran forward, his shinai raised upwards, ready to strike at full force…

When suddenly his Shodo Phone, which he put on the ground, rang, disrupting Takeru's concentration and he was unable to take the target practice down. 'Tch…'

"Don't mind it, you're just taken by surprise at your Shodo Phone." Sayaka said, bringing his phone to him and cheering him, "You can do it next time, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'll try." As Takeru said that, he activated his phone, "It's me."

"Takeru!" It was actually Miki calling him. However, the sounds of beating, along with the voices of Gai and Youhei, as if they were fighting, were heard, "The Hidrer soldiers seemed to be plotting something nefarious in the Kourakuen Amusement Park. We could use some help in investigating it!" Just right after that, he heard the sound of someone being kicked, and it would seem that Miki was the one who kicked it.

"Got it." Takeru instantly closed the connection and turned to Sayaka, "Let's go." As Sayaka nodded, both of them went to the teleportation room to transport themselves to where Gai and the others were.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three fought, suddenly, the Hidrer soldiers were pulling back. "Huh? They're retreating? Even when they actually surround us?" Youhei said, "Maybe they developed some brain that they know we're too much for them."

"Oh, you ain't running away, buddy!" Gai grabbed at one of the retreating Hidrer soldiers who tripped.

As he tried to punch the soldier's weak point, however, suddenly the soldier raised his foot, and kicked Gai on the groin.

"ACK! Grr…" Gai yelped in pain, holding his crotch as the Hidrer soldiers retreated, "Come back here, ya blue hairy bastard…! I swear, your crotch is going to receive more pain that I ever…"

"Well, well look what we have here!" Youhei said, approaching Gai with a playful tone. A big grin was formed on his mouth, "We can call that a karma retribution for kicking me in the groin back then! And the squeezing of Takeru's too!" He recalled last time Gai won over them by using low blows aimed at their groin and the sight of a normal soldier attacked him on the groin was a hilarious sight.

"You pickin' a fight with me? !" Gai was annoyed hearing that and was just ready to punch Youhei in the face, before Miki broke up the tension.

"We don't have time to argue about this!" She said, "We have to find out what they're planning!"

"She's right." A voice rang behind them and when the three looked, Takeru and Sayaka were already there, "Any ideas about what they're doing?"

"Don't know yet." Youhei said, "All I knew is that they're entering this place, which is closed down for some reason. They might be searching something of interest here."

"Where are they going, again?" Sayaka asked. As Miki pointed to the direction where the soldiers went, which was on the way to the haunted house, she nodded and said to the rest, "All right, we're going, guys!"

As the five ran to the direction of the haunted house, however, Gai was having trouble running as his crotch just got kicked. "Hey, wait up for me…!"

* * *

They eventually managed to catch one of the Hidrer soldiers entering the haunted house. The moment he saw that house, Takeru was shocked. "Of all places they ran into… here? !" His voice was clearly not as confident as before. In fact, it was more of frustration and annoyance.

"Ahem." Gai coughed up, trying to muster all his confidence after recovering from the pain of that one kick, "So they holed up in here. I'd say we bust in here and crash'em. You don't mind, huh, Takeru…" Unfortunately for him, Takeru was just silent, being pressed with such question that put his confidence at test. He wanted to agree, but deep down, that fear of ghost still lingered in his mind, "Or don't tell me you're still scared? Like that time before…"

"What did you say?" Takeru glared at Gai, his anger started to build up.

"I mean, come on, Takeru." Youhei suddenly made a reply, intending to build his courage up, "You're a House Lord, right? What would your family say if they find out you're scared to death by ghosts? You should man up."

"This is like trying to adding oil to the fire…" Sayaka commented, thinking that both Gai and Youhei's remarks about Takeru could rile him up. However, she decided otherwise and joined in, "But Youhei is right. If it's fear, you have to face and defeat it. You've fought Gedoushuu, a haunted house like this should amount to nothing compared to what they could do."

"You don't need to tell me that…!" Takeru was even getting riled up, thinking that everyone was underestimating them, "I'm not afraid …!"

"Takeru, your voice is shaking." Miki noted at Takeru's tone of voice, as he was trying to put a strong front, "No one would blame you if you're scared. Everyone has their own fears… But it's not good if you kept latching to it…"

"Enough!" Takeru suddenly shouted, ending the whole chatter about how they doubt that he could walk inside while standing still without passing out, "I'm going!" Takeru ran off alone, impulsively entering the haunted house by himself.

"Well that was quick." Gai said before turning to the rest, "We shouldn't fall behind as well. Let's go, guys!"

"OK!"

Gai and the rest followed Takeru inside the haunted house. As all four entered, the door suddenly shut itself close and an eerie laughter was heard.

* * *

The four bravely entered the hallways of the haunted house, ignoring pretty much all ghostly attractions that got past them. Once they eventually made it to a big hall, they realize that something was wrong.

"Was this room even in the house?" Youhei wondered. As far as he remembered, he didn't come across this room when they entered the house the last day.

"I don't know." Sayaka shook her head and then looked around. There were several doors in the room as well as some windows and a blank painting frame on the wall, "There's something strange about this room…"

Just then, one of the doors opened and the team took fighting stance… only to find Takeru running off in panic and shut the door tight, heavily catching his breath. "There you are, Takeru!" Miki said as she dropped her fighting stance and ran to him, "Are you okay? My, you're sweating heavily."

"I'm fine…" Takeru tried to pass it out, but suddenly Gai interrupted.

"I know why. The ghosts inside still scare you."

"I'm not!" Takeru denied angrily.

"Listen here, if you're really a leader, then man up!" Gai also replied angrily, "If any of those Shinkengers see you like this, they'd be planting their faces on their hands in shame!"

"Gai… what do you know about me and the Shinkengers?" Takeru retorted with similar words that Gai used to him, "If you don't know…"

"Yes, I don't know..." Gai bluntly said as it only incited anger to Takeru, but before he could lash back, Gai managed to continue, "… in details. All I know is that the Shinkenger is a Sentai team, and a Sentai team is always composed of brave people. Now, do you still call yourself a Sentai warrior?"

"I… of course I…" Takeru tried to answer, before suddenly the other doors opened and Hidrer Soldiers started coming out, along with a monster which is shaped like a house, with white wall decorated with four windows and a green head coming out from its door, and a red roof.

"Who are you? !" Sayaka asked.

"Space Beast Hozu…!" The monster introduced himself, "Sentai… in the orders of Queen Ahames, I will turn this house into your grave!"

"OK, that can wait later…" Takeru said as he took fighting position, followed by Gai, and the team started fighting the Hidrer Soldiers.

While they could fight on their own, the amount of the Hidrer soldiers seemed limitless, and they kept coming and coming. In the same time, a strange aura started surrounding the room and Takeru along with the rest felt considerably easier to fatigue. "There's something wrong in this house…!" Miki said as she threw a Hidrer soldier to the ground and stomped on its weak point. As another Hidrer soldiers tried to tackle her, Youhei suddenly punched him on the face and then kneed on its weak point. Shortly after, he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. It usually takes longer than this to get me tired, but I'm starting to lose stamina quicker than I thought…" He replied.

"I am the God of this house…" Hozu said as he shoved away the attacking Takeru, Gai and Sayaka, "Anything that I want to happen in this house will happen!"

With that, as he snapped his finger, not only more Hidrer soldiers arrive, several windows materialized on the wall and unleashed a barrage of bullets, attacking the team. However…

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**CHANGE MERMAID!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

The team managed to transform in the middle of the explosion, saving them in the nick of time. With their strength recovered thanks to the transformation, they managed to fend off several of the Hidrer soldiers a little longer, before eventually they started running out on their own.

"Damn, this isn't going anywhere!" Black Condor said as he eventually used his Jet Wings to break through the Hidrer's formation and got into the room where the soldiers came out, hoping to find a source of the soldier's entrance. However, to his surprise…

"Empty…? ! What kind of joke is this? !" He said in frustration. As suddenly another Hidrer soldier materialized out of blue, he kneed it before tossing it out of the room. Suddenly, however, the door closed and he was locked inside.

"God damn it, open the door!" He yelled, knocking the door, to no avail.

"Haha… one down." Hozu said triumphantly as he saw Black Condor locked inside.

"What do you mean down? !" Blue Turbo protested, "He's just locked inside, he can get out just fine!"

"Didn't you remember? I am the God of this house." Hozu said, "So if I want that door to lock him forever, it will happen, no matter how much he tried. And don't worry, I also planned that he would suffer inside till he die."

"Bastard!" Blue Turbo said as he tried to tackle Hozu and tried to throw him. However, the monster was too heavy for him to lift.

"Why don't you take a stroll in my Garden instead? !" With that, Hozu swung and threw Blue Turbo out of the window.

* * *

When Blue Turbo came into, he realized that he was outside the Haunted House. However, instead of being in the amusement park, he found out that he was in another place. The hot air, the black sky, the rotting leaves, the flaming trees, the demonic-like plants that surround him… it was like he was inside the Garden of Hell itself.

"What is going on here…!"

* * *

Hozu continued the fight against the team, this time taking on Goggle Pink. As she attacked with the Pink Dia Baton, he managed to grab it and threw her off. And when he pointed his arm to the painting on the wall, the painting flew off and latched itself onto its hand. "Feeling familiar?"

"What?" Goggle Pink was puzzled with the statement. She had no problems with painting and pictures thus far. However, when suddenly Hozu scratched its claws onto the painting, it created a picture of a hellish forest, with an owl latching on one of the forest. Instead of normal owl, the owl had a demonic visage on it.

Looking at the owl, Goggle Pink was suddenly reminded with her previous incident of being trapped in a picture book created by a Mozoo and was about to be burnt alive, although she managed to escape. "Wait, how did you…!"

"Too late!" As Hozu spoke, the demonic owl suddenly was animated as if alive. Its red eyes flashed and it let out a roar, also unleashing a red ray that engulfed Goggle Pink and sucked her inside.

"Three down."

"Red!" Change Mermaid tried to call Shinken Red, but since he wasn't used of being called with his morphed name by his friends, nor did his allies did to each other, and he was currently busy fighting, he didn't reply, "Uh… Takeru!"

"What?" After slicing the latest Hidrer soldiers, Shinken Red finally replied and looked around, "They got her too…? !"

"Only two left, just as planned…" Hozu said as the door where the team came from opened. A figure came to the room it opened… Ahames.

"Ahames…!" Change Mermaid muttered.

"It's been awhile, Change Mermaid." Ahames said, "I haven't forgotten how you drove me crazy and nearly got myself killed. I will make you pay first, before the rest of the Changeman follow."

"But how? ! The explosion at the Dengeki Base should've…" Change Mermaid said, reminded with Ahames' last stand of doing a suicide run to the Changeman's home base the Dengeki Base, destroying it as she was on the deep end of sanity. However, she was alive, and her sanity seemed to have been restored as of now, "Or don't tell me… Bazoo is…"

"Star King Bazoo is no more." Ahames answered, "However, I have found someone else that will restore the Planet Amazo for me to restart my reign. For that… you must die."

Right after he finished, Shinken Red didn't waste any word and immediately tried to slash Ahames, but she blocked it. "You would strike me down, even if I say that my reign would be peaceful?"

"Your lies are so obvious." Shinken Red said, "For someone like you, I know that once that planet of yours are restored, you'd set your sight to Earth. Also, I don't plan on dying today."

"That's a sharp mind you have, Shinken Red." Ahames complimented, "Indeed, this planet has given me enough embarrassment of reducing me into a begging wreck in front of King Bazoo. Once I regain my power, they will feel my wrath…!"

"That's why we're here to protect it…!" Shinken Red said as he put more strength in pushing his sword towards Ahames' baton.

"Can you really do it?" Ahames calmly said as the Rigel aura started to enhance her power, "When beneath all those confident exterior, you're just a sniveling coward?" With that, the Rigel Aura surrounded Shinken Red's Mojikara and she deflected his sword, and administered a fatal beating to Shinken Red, ending with a powerful blast from her hand, knocking him away and de-morphed him into Takeru once more.

"Takeru!" Change Mermaid tried to help him, but Hozu got in her way. With the strange aura surrounding the house getting up to her fatigue, when Hozu opened the windows on his body and unleashed a barrage of vulcan bullets, she was also de-morphed. Several Hidrer soldiers also appeared and grabbed her arms, restraining her.

"Sayaka…!" Takeru tried to get up, fighting the fatigue that plagued him thanks to being in the house. However, suddenly Ahames pointed her baton to him.

"HARD WALL!"

After saying the words, Ahames' baton emitted a ray to the ground. When Takeru tried crossing the line, he felt like he smashed to a wall.

"Now… Shiba Takeru…" Ahames beckoned after looking at Hozu for a bit, "You shall realize what a coward you are."

"Let there be ghosts in this house!" Hozu suddenly chanted and all of the sudden, Takeru saw everything that made him scared to the haunted house. Visible ghosts, headless bodies, zombies, dead men in flames, skeletons, and many more… all came to shape and started giving a chilling voice, with intent to consume Takeru. With his fatigue combined with his inherent fear of such thing, Takeru was unable to stand strong at all, even with his Shinkenmaru at hand.

"No… No…!" He didn't even notice that other people were watching, he was too consumed with his inner fear that all he could do was to act like someone completely freaked out, "Get away… get away… GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAHH!" Frantically running to the other corner and swinging his Shinkenmaru in fear, Takeru continued to scream. Unable to fight back properly, the conjured ghosts started ganging up on him, while he could do nothing but to scream in fear.

"TAKERU!" Sayaka called out, but Takeru was too consumed in fear to listen.

"Ah hah hah, look at that… Your designated leader…" Ahames taunted, pointing at how Takeru was struggling and cowering in fear against the ghosts, "Is nothing but a pathetic coward who can't even face up a ghost!"

"No!" Sayaka shouted angrily at Ahames, "I've just met him for a short time, but Takeru… Takeru is not like that! He'll never give up this easily!" She was reminded at how in the last time when Gai tried to sell the team out, Takeru never gave up in believing him even when the team was thrown into chaos. His persistence to not give him up was what made the team remain intact.

"You may as well resign yourself to death, Nagisa Sayaka!" As Ahames said that, she hit Sayaka on the face, knocking her down as Hozu approached her, "Because you have no hope for victory. Not only Shiba Takeru… the others are on the verge of death as well."

"What? !" As Sayaka said in disbelief, Hozu suddenly produced three mirrors on the wall, showing what happened to Gai, Youhei and Miki.

"Behold and fall into despair…!"

* * *

After minutes of knocking the door to no avail, Gai finally gave up, completely fatigued from knocking the door and the surrounding aura that diminishes his stamina. "Is there no way out? Damn it!" Kneeling down, he smashed his fist to the floor in frustration. Unfortunately for him, it made him unaware of a mask located on the ceiling.

The mask suddenly let out a beam. When Gai took notice, he was too late to dodge. Screaming in pain, he rolled to the ground several times, until he was able to at least sit down. However, when he looked at his hand, he noticed something similar on it…

A crystal.

It's a crystal protruding out of his hand. It was giving him a lot of pain. Shortly after, not only on the hand; his back and his neck also grew the same crystal. Gai was familiar with this. Previously, he was hit with a beam from the Vyram Empress Juza which slowly sapped his life force and turned him into a crystal, with him only able to wait until he die.

"Not this again…! Damn!" Gai cursed as he tried to withstand the pain, getting up. Just as he stood on both his feet, he suddenly realized that his feet became heavier and shouted in pain. He noticed that this time the crystallizing was a slow, painful process and it has reached his knees. Any time the crystal grew, he would feel more pain stinging his body.

And when Gai looked at his hand, he realized that his hand also got heavy. It turned out that the crystallization process also started from his hand.

"No… NOOOOO!" In despair, Gai screamed, that after he cheated death once, he'd die again, this time even more pointless than usual.

* * *

Youhei tried to get in to the house again after being thrown to the garden. However, he couldn't even budge the door nor smash himself into the window. "Damn, if only there's a tool for this…!" Youhei said. He would gladly turn into Blue Turbo to barge in, but his power had been drained by the weird atmosphere. Giving up, he turned around and noticed something in the garden… a shining hammer located on the road surrounded with rotting leaves.

'A hammer? Lucky me!' He thought as he ran to grab the hammer. If he had that, he could smash the door open and help his friends.

Unfortunately, once he arrived, the hammer suddenly crumbled, turning into ash. Disappointed, Youhei tried to go back. However, suddenly the ground quaked. Before Youhei could move forward, he felt that something big bit him from the back on the neck and in the same time, he felt an immense pain and a nauseous sensation. As he struggled to turn behind, he saw something green from the ground, like a tentacle sprouting. He somewhat knew it looked familiar…

Before he could confirm what it was, the ground let out several tentacles with huge mouth to bite him on both arms and legs. Looking at the huge mouth, Youhei suddenly remembered his incident with the Poison Bouma. Protecting his friend, he was bitten and the bite delivered heavy poison that would've killed him if the cure wasn't applied to him, in which Haruna, the friend he protected from the poison, managed to get after faking defection to the Bouma tribe. These tentacles that bit him were the same. However, there was nobody around to bring him an antidote.

"Aagh… AGH! It hurts!" Youhei screamed in pain, struggling as his body temperature started to rise heavily and he was having trouble to breathe. His muscles got weakened and he didn't know how long he could go on.

"A… AAAAAGGGHHH!" The pain was so immense that eventually, he could only resort into screaming in pain.

* * *

When Miki woke up, she found herself inside a similar setting, trapped inside a picture. "This? I hope the same method would work…" She muttered as she looked for something sharp that she could use to smash away the demonic owl, destroying it and getting out of there.

Looking through the background, however, she noticed something much more eerie than her last experience. It was just a picture that she was sealed in. However, the picture was getting a bit too real. It was less cartoony than the picture book that she was previously trapped in, in fact, it was like she was in Hell itself. The thick black sky surrounding her didn't help the situation. However, she decided to be brave and continue searching.

Until suddenly, she felt a chill on her body and she was paralyzed. "What…? I can't move my body…!" Miki struggled to at least move her arms, but it was no use. Suddenly, she felt like her body was stung with quite the severe pain as her hands were moved upwards. No sooner, her body was suddenly floating in the sky.

The owl then produced an eerie sound, which almost sounded like a demon laughing. When Miki's body was turned to face the owl, its eyes suddenly flashed red and pushed her to a nearby tree. In a sudden, chains materialized around the tree, practically tying her wrists and ankles to the tree.

'Not this again!' Miki thought as at first she attempted to struggle. However, in a sudden, the owl's eyes flashed red again and unleashed a beam that swoop through the woods surrounding her, effectively creating a forest fire.

Unfortunately for Miki, since she was completely tied to the tree, she was unable to make a back flip to avoid the flames on the ground or burn her bindings. On the top of it, what tied her were steel chains this time and when they got in contact with fire, it became even hotter, effectively also burning her wrists and ankles.

'Agh! Can't… move! Am I going to die here…?' Miki thought as the fire started to come closer to the tree. In a sudden, the owl's eyes flashed again and the fire suddenly let out a wave that was aimed to her body. "EEK!" All she could do was only struggling to no avail and scream at the burning pain that was administered to her body.

* * *

"Gai! Youhei! Miki!" Sayaka shouted, looking at the mirrors Hozu shown, which showed Gai being slowly crystallized, Youhei being given a dose of heavy poison and Miki being burnt with no way to escape.

"All of them are experiencing a worse version of near-death situations that they once experienced!" Hozu boasted, "I learnt that from the likes of Radiguet, Mazurka and Jarmin, thus I was able to recreate similar situations in this house, only this time far more severe, they cannot escape, only death awaits!"

"Did you see that, Nagisa Sayaka?" Ahames said triumphantly, pointing to the mirrors "Your friends are about to die, and your mighty leader is too busy cowering like a coward…" She then pointed to Takeru, still consumed with fear and was getting beaten up by the ghostly apparitions. "You are better off resigning to your death, so I can kill you personally, as a first step to my revenge for the Changeman."

Sayaka was silent hearing this. Things have looked like it was completely on the side of the enemies. However, there was one thing she remembered. Last time, she and the Changeman were also in the verge of defeat against the Gozma. However, she survived with her friends. It was because… she never gave up and bravely fought despite the odds against her and her friends.

"Never." Sayaka said defiantly, "Takeru would never give up... And neither will I!".

"Well it doesn't matter, I suppose." Ahames said as she pointed to Sayaka, "Die!"

She let out energy blast to Sayaka, who dodged, but was nonetheless hit. Shortly after, Hozu also approached her and began to brutally beat him.

"Sayaka…! Guys…!" Takeru looked at how Sayaka was beaten, and gave a look at how his other friends were in extreme danger. He had to help them somehow, but suddenly, it struck him. The rest have seen him acting not like his usual aloof self. The Lord of the Shiba house, reduced to a cowering coward when faced with just ghosts. He was completely ashamed of himself.

Just then, he heard a sound of a throbbing heart. As he noticed, it came from the same room that he went before he met the rest of the team inside the house. His instinct said that it might be the key to defeat Hozu. However, he knew that it would be guarded with lots of ghosts that he feared.

'I can't do it…!' Takeru almost fell into despair. However, he remembered what his friends said…

"_In reality, you have faced worse adversaries, and such fear and imaginations would be easy to cut down, if you want"_

_"You've fought Gedoushuu, a haunted house like this should amount to nothing compared to what they could do"_

"_All I know is that the Shinkenger is a Sentai team, and a Sentai team is always composed of brave people. Now, do you still call yourself a Sentai warrior?"_

'I have to do it…! I have to… cut my own fear…!' Takeru thought as he was cornered. Just then he realized something that he didn't think of due to his fear. 'Mojikara' means 'Character Power'. As of current, he was filled with fear, thus the character 'fear' is dominating him. Fear brought panic to him and it overwhelmed him.

'All right, I need to stay calm…'

Holding his Shodo Phone, he then brushed the kanji of 'Serenity'. After writing it, the kanji went into himself and suddenly he felt rather calm and refreshed. As one zombie tried to approach him, he felt like only seeing a Nanashi troop trying to slash him, in which he calmly slashed it, and it went down. Knowing that he cut down the thing that scared him, he felt extremely glad.

'It's true… I've fought things worse than this. Compared to even the Nanashi… these are nothing! I was only too consumed with my childhood fear… But now I know I can do it…!' Takeru thought as he started cutting down more apparitions. The more apparitions he slashed, the more he felt confident and courageous than usual.

"What? !" As Ahames was joining Hozu to beat Sayaka down, she was shocked to see Takeru even putting up a fight with the apparitions.

"Impossible!" Hozu exclaimed, "Those who get here will be inflicted with an aura that instills fear that would drain their strength due to it! How come…!"

"To use a haunted house for a setting, you did well to make a place to instill fear." Takeru calmly said as he slashed another apparition, "But if one completely resists the fear and have courage… There is nothing that a human like us cannot achieve."

"You fool, you forget that I am the God of this House!" Hozu boasted, "If I will it that you never leave this house until you die, then you will!"

"You think I'll fall for that?" Takeru said confidently as he pointed to the door where the throbbing heart sound came from. Looking at Takeru, Hozu was suddenly shocked.

"**Ippitsu Soujou.**" Calmly, Takeru wrote the kanji Fire with the Shodo Phone, turning him into Shinken Red. Without wasting any other word, he then ran into the room.

"No… NO!" Hozu screamed in panic, "My Queen! Please disable the wall!"

"What's with this panic? !"Ahames asked.

"That… that was the source of all my power!" Hozu said, "If he destroyed the source, all this dimension and illusion I created would be for naught! And those three would get out of their death trap as if nothing happened to them! Then, this house would return to a normal haunted house and we'll be back into the real world! And we'd be in big trouble!"

"So that's how it goes…" Sayaka said as she finally got up. "So if I can keep you here at bay and let Takeru do the rest, we will get out of here…"

"Ah! Damn me and my big mouth!" Hozu lamented as he ran off, "I better hurry!"

"You're not going anywhere! **CHANGE MERMAID**!" Sayaka said as she transformed into Change Mermaid. However, Ahames blocked her path as other Hidrer soldiers followed Hozu.

"I won't let someone block Hozu's path to ensure you all stay here until you die." Ahames said, "I am your opponent, Change Mermaid!" With that, a fight broke out between Change Mermaid and Ahames.

'Gai, Youhei, Miki, hold on…! Just a little bit more and we'll be free! Believe in Takeru…!'

* * *

Shinken Red made his way through the hallway, the same hallway featured in the haunted house, only this time he did not scream in fear, but bravely running to his target deep inside. Any apparitions that came near him were slashed down without fear by Shinken Red.

On the way, however, he found a familiar piece located on the floor. 'What is this…' As Shinken Red picked it up, he noticed that it was a disc from the Shiba House which went missing when all the hijinx began. 'Lightning Disc… What's it doing here…? Well, I'll think about it later.' Putting it on his belt, Shinken Red continued to run forward.

Eventually, he came across a huge red throbbing heart planted onto the wall.

"This looks like it." Shinken Red said, putting his personal disc to his Shinkenmaru, turning it into Rekka Daizantou. 'If my feeling is right, destroying this may pave way to get out of this place. Here goes.'

"Stop right there, brat!" Hozu eventually arrived to the room, but he was too late as Shinken Red already raised his Rekka Daizantou, preparing to attack.

"Rekka Daizantou: Hyakka Ryouran!" With one clean slice, Shinken Red cut down the throbbing heart as it was cut in two and followed with many explosions near the heart, the place started to crumble.

* * *

Back in Kourakuen Amusement Park, the team materialized in front of the haunted house. "Wha…? We're out of the house?" Gai said as he tried to get up. However, the moment he noticed that he could move his arms and body, he was filled with joy, "I'm fine again! Great!"

"Whoa! It's like I was never poisoned at all!" Youhei said, realizing that he didn't feel all the pain he previously felt.

"Thank goodness! All those burnt wounds are gone!" Miki said, holding her wrists, checking if it still hurt after quite the time she was chained to a tree, and it didn't hurt at all.

"It was thanks to Takeru." Sayaka, still in her Change Mermaid suit, said, "He managed to cut down the illusion that held you all in trouble. It looks like Hozu possessed that haunted house, arranging it to his image, manipulating it with his power. In other words, it possessed its own dimension and used the house as a gateway. Thank goodness Takeru got rid of his fear of ghosts and managed to destroy the source, bringing us back here."

"That's too long." Takeru said, still in his Shinken Red suit, "Explanations like that should be saved until we completely get rid of that monster." He pointed to Hozu, who also materialized to the real world, panicking. Ahames was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Agh! No! My power…!" Hozu lamented, feeling powerless.

"You bastard… trying to relive me of that one past, aren't you? !" Gai shouted angrily, "You're gonna pay for that! Guys, let's go!"

"OK!" Both Youhei and Miki gave thumbs up as they prepared to transform.

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

And so, the team transformed and lined up, ready for battle.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Even though we are from the different time and team… We are still united as one!"

"We are… **SUPER SENTAI!**"

"I may have lost most of my power, but I can still fight!" As Hozu said such, a lot of Hidrer soldiers arrived to help him, "Attack!"

The Super Sentai began their skirmish against Hozu and the Hidrer soldiers. However, as they weren't in Hozu's dimension, they no longer feel tired over time and the Hidrer soldiers' numbers were limited.

Eventually, Hozu shot out several bullets in succession from his windows, only for the Sentai team to leap to him and gave him a flying kick on his face, except of Shinken Red who instead slashed him with his Shinkenmaru.

Several Hidrer soldiers then lined up in front of him, trying to attack. Shinken Red just calmly put his newly found Lightning Disc on him and activated it.

"Shinkenmaru: Raiden no Mai!"

Lightning gathered at the Shinkenmaru and as Shinken Red slashed forward, all the Hidrer soldiers were hit on their weak spot with a stream of lightning, and even Hozu was hit as well.

"Whoa!" Blue Turbo said in awe at Shinken Red's new technique, "Since when did you…?"

"Just recently." Shinken Red said, "I found one of my lost discs at Hozu's dimension."

"One of your lost discs? You mean there's more?" Black Condor asked in which Shinken Red nodded.

"At any rate, we'll finish him first." Shinken Red said, pointing at the now wounded Hozu, and immediately turning his sword into Rekka Daizantou.

"OK!" The team nodded as they combined their attacks; Double Ribbon Spark, Mermaid Typhoon, J-Machine Gun and Condor Finish; to Hozu, greatly wounding him, which ended with the team putting their hands together as Shinken Red jumped on them, which caused him to leap higher and finished Hozu with Hyakka Ryouran. In the end, the monster was destroyed.

"This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

Just a short moment after defeating Hozu, Takeru returned to the Shiba House, meditating in the garden and recollecting the recent events.

'For a long time, I was too caught up with a childhood fear. True… it was embarrassing. But if it wasn't for them… I might still be stuck in that pointless fear.'

Opening his eyes and looking upwards, Takeru took a long breath, remembering his old and new friends. 'Jii… everyone… It looks like in place of you all, I've found myself a group of dependable friends and seniors. I will be okay…'

When he tried to meditate again, Takeru was surprised to see someone approached him. It was Sayaka. Surprisingly to him, instead of her usual white shirt, she was wearing a white kimono. "Sayaka?"

"Nice day, isn't it, Takeru? Are you thirsty?" She asked, approaching him, "I'll get you some tea." However, Takeru was just silent, which confused Sayaka, "What's wrong?"

"No, I just thought…" Takeru muttered, "It's kind of strange seeing you in kimono."

"What? ! How rude!" Sayaka was flabbergasted at Takeru's remark and set up an angry face to him, "I worked very hard in my time to be able to even purchase this! And you… you…" Suddenly, she started sniffing and broke out crying, burying her face on her hands.

"Um, I didn't mean that, Sayaka." Takeru tried to apologize, approaching her, "I mean, I got used seeing you in your usual uniform, that it was surprising to see you in such traditional clothing. It's good, really…"

"BLEH!" In a sudden, Sayaka revealed a joking face, mocking his attempted apology.

"What? !" This time it was Takeru who was taken aback, "That was… a ruse? !"

"Uh huh, it's just a joke. I came here to see how you're doing." Sayaka said as she managed to turn the atmosphere of the conversation for better, as Takeru started to calm down, "Well, you may have gotten over your fear over ghost. But looks like there's something else you fear."

"Upsetting a girl?" Takeru asked with a deadpan voice, "It's a tact that needs to be followed. Not a fear."

"Your bravery saved the day, Takeru." Sayaka said, reminded of how Takeru's sudden turn of bravery managed to turn the table of the battle, "Without it, we might've met our end back then. Thank you."

"Stop that." Takeru said, "I… should be the one thanking you all. If it wasn't for your words, I might still be stuck as the guy who's scared of ghosts, unworthy to lead you all."

"Takeru…" Sayaka muttered, but suddenly, such conversation was interrupted when a hand voice touched Takeru and Sayaka's shoulder. It was a man in skeleton suit, making eerie noises. However, as both of them turned around, their expression was just deadpan, since Takeru just got over his fear, and Sayaka knew that someone used to scare her like that and it didn't work.

Takeru just sighed. And as he stood up, without much impression, he calmly grabbed the skeleton man's head and ripped it, revealing Youhei inside that mask.

"Same thing I saw in that haunted house, in the middle of the day. Very funny, Youhei." Takeru said in a deadpan tone.

"Takeru…" Youhei said in awe, "Wow! You've changed! I thought you'd still be scared, so I wanted to pull a fun prank, but…"

"I told you it wouldn't work, Youhei." Suddenly, from behind, Miki also arrived, "I knew that looking at him, Takeru has changed. You just wouldn't listen to me, and now you just embarrassed yourself in this failure of a prank!"

"Ah… well, everyone makes mistakes." Youhei tried to defend himself.

"Ha! Good thing I didn't take part of this silly endeavor." Gai, who also entered the garden also gave his words. Then, he turned to Takeru, "Still… Takeru, you've proved yourself as a man. I've changed my opinion on you."

"Really?" Takeru said.

"I'm serious. Now that looks more like the one that could lead a team!" Gai tapped his hand on Takeru's shoulder, showing on how glad he was on Takeru getting over his fear.

"Guys. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." Takeru made a honest statement from his heart, "I'll… be counting on you."

"Of course. We'll always look out for you, Takeru." Youhei nodded, taking Takeru's hand and tightening the grip. As he put it to the front, Gai, Miki and Sayaka also put their hands together, symbolizing their bonds.

Takeru has found his bravery and saved the day. However, Ahames and the others would surely find another nefarious plan that would endanger them and the world. Don't lose… and keep on fighting! Super Sentai!

* * *

"Impressive burst of courage… Shinken Red…" Back in the evil dimension, Juzou commented, having witnessed Ahames' endeavor against the team from afar. "It looks like Uramasa can't wait to shed your blood… soon…"

**

* * *

****Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 8**

* * *

Author's note: Whew... The battle scenes seemed rather lacking, or maybe I am just fatigued. At any rate, this chapter mostly is about a one-shot joke in Shinkenger that never got touched again after introduced: Takeru fainting in fear after visiting a certain haunted house. It also showed him growing over that fear. Well, hopefully this will inspire me for the next chapter. Please send in your reviews. Constructive critics are also welcome.


	8. The Face of Pink

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note**: For some reason, this site is being rather glitchy. They replace exclamation mark and question mark together into just exclamation mark! Geez... this is why you'll see that if such marks happen, they'll be separated with space. Other than, I have nothing to say but "Enjoy this chapter!"**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 8: The Face of Pink  


* * *

**

Momozono Miki. A caring, intelligent, bright and keen girl who always strove to do her best and protect those she loved. She took a liking in gymnastics and by the age of 16, she was already considered a star gymnast. Around that time, she was chosen to become a warrior fighting for justice, Goggle Pink of the Dai Sentai Goggle Five, and had to leave her normal life behind to fight against the Deathdark until its destruction.

At the present, amongst the team of Super Sentai, she was basically the earliest to fight against evil despite herself being the youngest amongst the team. However, she might come off naïve when presented against more brutal enemies that have tried to invade Earth after her time…

* * *

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow!" Waving good bye to her friends after the school hour was over; Miki walked away from her school, as her friends also took their leave from different directions. As she walked, several of her juniors, some even female, were watching her walking peacefully.

"Miki-sempai is so cool…" A female junior said.

"Smart, athletic, hard-working, kind… She helped me out a lot during my early years…" A much more nerdy female junior added, "I wish I could be like her…"

"This year would be her last, right?" One male junior added.

"Oh God! I better be quick if I want to ask her out for a date!" Another male junior, this time a tall, fat one, stated, which promptly got him an elbow on his stomach from his fellow, thinner male junior.

"Idiot, you're ten years too early to date her!"

"I heard she likes kids, you know?" The nerdy female junior said.

"Yeah. My friend has a little brother and she tends to visit his kindergarten once in awhile and play with him." The other female junior said.

"I wish I am that little brother…" The thin male junior said, which prompted the rest of the juniors to smack him on the forehead for that blunt statement of impossible dream.

All their chatters were fortunately not heard by Miki. She was really a popular girl in the school. Although during her first year did have some trouble since she had to juggle her life between a normal girl and a Goggle Five. Once the battle was over, she was able to return to her studies full time. She realized, however, that during this tenure, her studies would be interrupted again. Thankfully, she has grown more mature and more capable in scheduling her activities, thus she felt more confident about graduating.

'Ah yes. Maybe I should visit those children…' Miki thought of the kindergarten that she often visited. Even as a teenager and before being a warrior of justice, she was very good with children and their smiles often gave her more strength to deal with both everyday life and fighting evil. She decided to visit that one kindergarten.

* * *

When she arrived there, however, things weren't as peaceful as she had hoped. Screaming was heard from the direction. 'It can't be…!' Miki thought in worry as she ran to the gates. What she witnessed were the Nanashi Renjuu, having appeared from the crevices of the kindergarten, was attacking anyone in sight, teachers and parents of the children included. 'What are these…? !" Having never seen any of the Gedoushuu, Miki was very unfamiliar against these enemies. However, there's only one thing she thought needs to be done when she saw a girl falling and a Nanashi raised its sword, really serious to kill her.

"WATCH OUT!"

Miki immediately leapt to the Nanashi and kicked it on the face, knocking it away and letting the girl run off. She then faced the Gedoushuu army alone. After fighting with the new team, she felt like she has gotten used to fighting much more brutal enemies. Still, she knew this was not the limit that she could do.

Just as she threw down a Nanashi, she then tried to contact her friends, "Guys! There's an enemy here attacking innocent people! I need help!" Just as she was done contacting her friends, she continued fighting, but shortly after, she witnessed a horrible act that she'd never thought she'd meet.

While a group of Nanashi was keeping her busy, she saw a father running away with a girl from another set of Nanashi. The child was faster, but her father was slower. Miki wished she would instantly save them, but the Nanashis attacking her were fierce that she couldn't do a thing. The father eventually tripped and fell, and the Nanashi chasing him eventually caught up and slashed him, mortally wounding him.

"PAPA!" The girl screamed in terror, looking at her father dying.

"Run… Don't… worry about… me…!" The father urged her, but she did not listen, trying to get to her father despite a lot of Nanashi ready to kill them.

"No…!" Miki, having witnessed such act, was truly horrified. While the Spotmen did commit horrible plans, they'd never go as far as murdering humans out of daylight. The Gedoushuu were completely merciless. She was unable to fulfill her normal achievements as she did with the Goggle Five: Saving the day with no human casualties. "Unforgivable!" The thought of seeing the child's sad face as she was running to her dead father crushed her tender heart to the point that her attacks became fiercer and she finally succeeded pushing her away from danger.

"It's dangerous here! Run!" Miki told her, but the child was desperate.

"No! Papa is… Papa is…!" She said, trying to run to her father again, but Miki held and restrained her. She was deeply hurt at the scene of carnage, as she witnessed that even more Nanashi group were chasing some other people trying to escape, some even managed to kill off several adults.

'All these killings… and I couldn't save them all…!' She thought sadly, afterwards she decided to persuade her again.

"Please… listen to your father's last words! He wants you to escape and live for the future! Don't…" Her words were cut off as the Nanashi that killed the child's father turned their attention to them and Miki was completely defenseless to even defend herself.

Fortunately, however, in the nick of time, help arrived in form of Takeru, who leapt and slashed the Nanashi trying to attack both of them.

"That's far enough… Gedoushuu."

"Gedoushuu?" Miki asked Takeru, "So these are the ones you fought…"

"Yeah." Takeru nodded. As he looked around, he saw Gai, Youhei and Sayaka already fighting to save the innocents. 'They're doing well over there.'

Just then, Miki noticed that the girl has run to her father, crying over his body. And even more Nanashi tried to attack her. This time, however, Miki ran in and attacked the Nanashi.

"I… I will protect this child!" Exclaiming that, Miki took a valiant fighting stance and fought off the incoming Nanashi. Knowing that she's doing her best, Takeru also fought the other Nanashi that came near him, his anger starting to swell up.

'They were serious this time... I've never seen them actually kill people... More reasons for me to send these monsters back to the abyss...!'

Eventually, the remaining Nanashi made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Shortly after, ambulances were called to help the wounded as well as taking those who tragically died during the attack.

"So… those are the Gedoushuu, huh…" Gai commented, looking at the chaos that has been created thanks to the Gedoushuu, "You're telling me those are the foot soldiers of Gedoushuu? Their sadism is comparable to that of Vyrams."

"I see. This is the first time you fought them." Takeru noted, "To be honest, though... this is the first time they suddenly get sadistic and actually claim victims..." Shortly after, he found himself passing the knowledge about Gedoushuu towards his team.

"No way… they appear out of ANY cracks or gaps, from any place? !" Youhei said in disbelief in topic of how the Gedoushuu came to the world, "Man, talk about paranoia…"

"Truly a dangerous foe." Sayaka also noted, nodding her head, "And if what you say is true… they cannot be reasoned at all… I suppose that any encounters with them will never end with peace."

"Yes. They're different from what I learnt about your enemies." Takeru concluded, "They only strive to cause suffering to humans, no more, no less."

"Deathdark was pretty similar too, they were committed to evil and cannot be persuaded… But…" Miki suddenly stopped at that line, reminded with the tragedy she just witnessed, "This Gedoushuu… is far more brutal. When I fought the Deathdark, at least I was able to save everyone without any unnecessary deaths." The more she talked, the sadder she sounded, "If only I were aware of how vicious the Gedoushuu were, I…" She held back one tear that was about to roll from her eye, especially looking at how the girl were crying over her dead father as his body was taken to the ambulance to be later given a proper burial, as her mother tried to comfort her.

"Miki…" Youhei got near her and tapped her shoulder, "You did your best. It's all that matters."

"Maybe you didn't save everyone, but you did minimize the amount of victims." Sayaka added, "We may not be able to always get the best result, but we can strive to it. Don't beat yourself if you can't always achieve the best. Youhei is right. What matters is doing our best."

"Thank you." Miki said, trying to sound less sad, "I will do my best. There may be limitations, but I still want to make my dream of a better future come true."

"You're a naïve girl." Gai added, "Though, it's not so bad at all." Hearing that, Miki nodded. During the battle against Deathdark, she thought she could do anything and save everyone. Now her eyes were open, the image of the war was harsher than she thought. Even so, she still had her ideals and dreams and resolved to keep them, even if she didn't cling on it too much.

"Um… were you the one who protected my child?" Suddenly, the team was approached by the mother of the child.

"Yes, that'd be me." Miki nodded.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter." She bowed down in gratitude, "Even though you couldn't protect my husband in time… I'm grateful that at least you tried your best to protect my only daughter…!"

"Sis! Thank you!" The girl was done crying and instead smiled to Miki, which also brought smile to her face.

"You're welcome…" Miki said, patting her on the head and bowing to the mother.

"See? You did your best, all turned well, even when there was some inevitable victims…" Youhei tried to cheer her up, "You shouldn't be down like that. It's not like you."

"Yes." Miki said, "Can you guys go on ahead first? They'd like to speak with me for awhile."

"Sure." Takeru said and nodded to the rest, leaving Miki to speak with the mother and daughter.

* * *

'That kindergarten looked familiar… Where have I seen that before?' Takeru wondered, thinking that he might know about the kindergarten. Until he saw the road sign, which made him realize something, 'Was that the kindergarten where Mako used to teach? I never visited there, come to think of it… Maybe that is the past version of it?'

"Well, I certainly hope that Miki's idealism doesn't get her and us in trouble." Gai commented as they walked, comparing Miki's take on how she should do her battle and just how brutal the enemy could be, "There are more brutal enemies that await us, if she keeps thinking that she can save everyone, she's doomed."

"Can you blame her, though?" Sayaka protested, "She came from a time where those that fought the Sentai team have yet to be complex and sadistic. Our battle was more like a wake-up call for her that some of her old ideals won't work."

"But that doesn't mean she can keep her dreams and ideals, right?" Youhei gave his say, "Don't we also have our own dreams and ideals? Do we discard it after seeing how harsh the enemy is? I don't think so. It's also our own battle to face reality and keep our dreams and ideals in our hearts." Listening to their conversation, Takeru realized that even if Miki was his senior as a Sentai warrior, she was practically younger than him and the most inexperienced in terms of how the villains that threatened the world have evolved.

"At any rate, we'll help her when we can." Takeru said, "She may be a warrior earlier than us, but this means that she's more inexperienced on how the battle has evolved." Everyone nodded on that comment, although deep down, Takeru didn't feel right, 'I may have to be careful as well. They seem to be more serious than last time.'

'Not bad, Takeru. That's quite the insight from someone that young.' Gai thought, complimenting on how Takeru could keep his rationality as a leader.

"There you are!" Their conversation was interrupted with the appearance of an Ayakashi. It's a blue skinned, blue feathered monster with black steel long hairs, adorned with circular shoulder plates and chest armor resembling brains, with an orb located on the center of the chest armor. "Shinkengers! Today, I; Kyokumatori; will avenge my fallen friends!"

"Avenge? Well you've got guts to mistake us all as Shinkengers and even attacking in broad daylight…" Takeru said, preparing the Shodophone immediately, "Let's finish this quickly, then."

"OK." The rest nodded as they prepared to transform as well.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**CHANGE MERMAID!**"

With it, the team transformed, and leaving the Ayakashi in confusion. "Wait up, you're the Shinkengers? I can only recognize…"

"Think again, buddy!" Black Condor taunted, pointing at his helmet, which had a beak above its visor, "You think the Shinkenger has beak-like head like this? !"

"Agh, doesn't matter! I'll just refresh my memory by beating you!" Kyokumatori said, running to the team and trying to attack.

Although the attack was successful in hitting the team, Shinken Red and the rest were able to turn the tables once they prepared their own weapons and fought him more successfully.

"Ugh, this is such a joke." Blue Turbo said, "He's a lot weaker than how he looks to be!"

'He's not unleashing his true strength.' Shinken Red sensed, thinking that Kyokumatori held back, 'I had to be careful.'

"Underestimate me, will you? !" Kyokumatori said as he tried to leap and attack the team. However, in a sudden, Juzou in his Gedou form arrived and slashed Kyokumatori, dropping him to the ground. "GAH! You… you're…!"

"Take a hike." Juzou said, "You've seen enough, haven't you?"

"Ugh…!" On Juzou's words, eventually Kyokumatori retreated to a nearby crack on a house's wall and returned to the Sanzu River. Juzou then turned to the heroes.

"So… we meet again, Shinken Red." He beckoned.

"Juzou…" Shinken Red replied, clenching his fist.

"Hm, so these are your seniors as a Sentai warrior…" Juzou then looked at Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid and said,"Interesting. I can't wait to test your strength. Uramasa too… it can't wait until it tasted your blood."

"Uramasa?" Blue Turbo was confused hearing this, "What the hell is that?"

"His sword." Shinken Red answered, pointing to Juzou's katana, in which the latter immediately took a fighting position, "Here he comes!"

"Come, Super Sentai. Give me and Uramasa our satisfaction!" Juzou shouted as he ran to the four, engaging all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miki just returned from talking with the girl and her mother. Upon catching up with the rest, she saw that they have already fought Juzou. 'That was one of those people alongside Mazurka!' She thought, remembering the last time she saw the villains. Even when he's surrounded with four Sentai warriors from various timelines, the half-Gedoushuu stood strong and kept repelling their attacks.

Eventually, she witnessed Juzou getting on a sword deadlock with Shinken Red.

"How did you come back to life?" Shinken Red asked in desperation, "I pretty much saw you getting destroyed… with my own eyes! How did you come back from that? !"

"That I cannot tell you for now." Juzou said, "Why not savor this very moment of excitement?" This only riled Shinken Red to fight even harder, remembering the last moments he had against him.

_

* * *

_

_The last time Takeru saw Juzou was on the last stages of the battle with Gedoushuu. Juzou challenged him to a deathmatch right after Takeru's identity as the Shiba house leader's body double was exposed, leaving him in a state of one who gave no regard to his own life, all he had was just his one last promised duel. The battle ended with both of them surrounded in fire generated from his Mojikara. Juzou, still not having enough of his battle lust, demanded Takeru to just concentrate on his fight. However, Takeru's allies managed to pull him out of harm's way and made him realize that his friends always supported him despite the setbacks. Juzou, on the other hand, was betrayed by his sword. Taking form of his mother, whom Uramasa was made from, it stabbed Juzou on foot, preventing him to go any further. The wounds and the betrayal of Uramasa took toll on Juzou's body and he eventually disintegrated to ash._

_

* * *

_

However, Juzou was now back. 'Is it Rufecil? Is it his influence that many defeated enemies of the Sentai are now brought back to life?' Shinken Red thought as he deflected Juzou's sword. "Then… at least… how did Uramasa come back to form? It destroyed you last time. But now…"

"Oh, this? This I can tell you." Juzou said, holding Uramasa in the front, "My resurrection came with a boon from him. That Uramasa will be reformed, able to satiate my blood lust once more. And this time… it will never gain its own will to stab me from the back. In short, it is now completely an obedient tool for me to kill! I can't ask for better support for my amusement…"

"You inhuman monster…" Shinken Red said, clenching his fist in anger.

"Huh? Why do you get angry so much?" Black Condor asked, noting at Shinken Red's unnatural anger, "It's just a sword."

"You don't understand the story behind it…" Shinken Red said, "That sword was made of his parents who were murdered by the Gedoushuu. A twisted Gedoushuu general turned them into the sword and despite their inner pleadings for him to stop fighting… he misinterpreted it as a blood lust."

"No way…" Change Mermaid was shocked hearing the story, "I don't know in details, but if what Takeru said was true and you said that the sword used to stab you in the back… it was definitely your parents' pleading to stop you at all cost! And yet, you like it better when they're your mindless slaves? ! You're cruel."

"You mind your own business!" As Juzou said that, the battle continued. Shortly after, however, a yell was heard.

"GOGGLE SABER!"

Suddenly, a sword was thrown to Juzou, knocking him away. Then, Goggle Pink eventually arrived. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?" Shinken Red asked.

"I… just returned." Goggle Pink answered, but somehow, she sounded like she was hiding something.

"Interference… Hm?" Juzou then got up, and then, he looked at Goggle Pink, "You… one more of Shinken Red's seniors?"

"Yes. I am Goggle Pink. And you are?"

"Fuwa Juzou." Juzou introduced himself, "Half-Gedoushuu… but enough about that. Are you strong?"

"Half?" Goggle Pink asked and suddenly, her naiveness came to light once more. She knew that Gedoushuu were sadistic, but the moment Juzou mentioned his half heritage, somehow she thought that perhaps she could appeal to his humanity, "I heard your story."

"What? !" Black Condor was surprised hearing that, "So you were listening to his story, while hiding? !"

"Now, now, Gai…" Blue Turbo tried to calm him down, "Maybe she just arrived and when she tried to transform, Juzou started talking and she overheard? I'd be curious too."

"About your parents… I do not know, but no human parents would like to see their son becoming a monster who lusted for blood. I think this is why they stopped you." Goggle Pink said, her voice sounded genuinely kind, "You were resurrected, but perhaps it is a chance given to you to redeem yourself."

"And your point is?" Juzou asked.

"Please, listen to what your parents said and stop this fighting." Goggle Pink offered, "Don't let them suffer anymore, especially when you used them as a tool for murder."

Juzou was silent hearing this. However, Shinken Red approached Goggle Pink, "What are you doing, Miki?"

"If I can turn him over, that's one less problem we'll deal with." Goggle Pink tried to justify her actions, "Please, let me try! He's only half-Gedoushuu, we can still appeal for his humanity! I don't want to lose this chance!"

"Forget it!" Shinken Red said, "You're only endangering yourself! Juzou… he embraced…"

"Is that so…" Juzou suddenly said as he moved forward, "I'm impressed that you'd go this far for me…"

"Thank goodness you came to your senses!" Goggle Pink said happily, thinking that perhaps Juzou might feel remorse on his actions.

Unfortunately for her, Juzou quickly drew his sword and slashed Goggle Pink several times on the chest, greatly wounding her and turning her back into human form. "Unfortunately, you are very weak and naïve."

"NO! MIKI!" Change Mermaid gasped as she approached Miki, who was on the ground after the attack.

"You bastard! What have you done? !" Blue Turbo said angrily, covering Miki. Black Condor also followed suit.

"W… why…?" Miki said weakly, "Why did you…"

"Why? That's a good question." Juzou said coldly, "The answer is… it's because I don't care. All I want is to slash and kill people. I'll kill anyone I want. Killing gives me a sense of joy. And I will not let anyone, not even my parents, stop me."

"Where did you throw your humanity…? I thought…" Miki continued, but Juzou's answer continued to dishearten her.

"I've discarded it. I have no need of such boring thing." He said, "So you say that my parents inside my sword is screaming for me to stop? Like I care. To me, this sword is not my parent. This sword is my Uramasa. My tool for killing. My source of joy. And that is all that matters in the world."

"You bastard…!" Black Condor growled, "And I thought Radiguet was the worst! I think he's got himself a competition on depravity level now."

"And you call yourself a senior of Shinken Red?" Juzou continued to taunt Miki as she slowly started to lose consciousness, "Pathetic. You're only an overly naïve girl who does not understand the world. And to the top of that… you're weak. You can't even withstand that slash? You're not even worth slicing by Uramasa."

"Silence!" Shinken Red, in a fit of anger, suddenly leapt and attacked Juzou alone, in which he blocked it, "You tricked her and broke her heart, despite her efforts in places I have given up on… Juzou! Last time, I was just doubting on you, but now I know for sure… I'll never forgive you!"

"So is this your power that comes because you care for your friends, Shinken Red?" Juzou taunted, until he suddenly deflected Shinken Red's Shinkenmaru and also slashed him, though he couldn't slash him fatally, "As expected, it makes you weak. I'm disappointed, you couldn't even recreate the same excitement we had during our last battle."

"Shut up!" Shinken Red growled. Eventually, Juzou then looked back.

"This is getting too boring to my tastes." He said, "I'll be back later. But… next time, make sure that you are ready to face me." With that, Juzou took a leap through several buildings, escaping.

"Wait!" Shinken Red called out, but to no avail. Without any other choice, he then turned to the unconscious Miki. "How is she?"

"We have to hurry, Takeru." Change Mermaid answered, "If not treated, this wound would cripple her forever. Or even worse, it could kill her."

"My god… Miki…!" Blue Turbo said desperately, after learning what could be her eventual fate.

"Damn it! This is why I told you not to be too idealistic…!" Black Condor lamented, punching the ground in frustration, "Now look at what have gotten onto you, girl!"

"No time for talks like this." Shinken Red said as he de-morphed back to Takeru, "We'll have to return to Kizuna and treat her there."

* * *

Afterwards, Miki was treated by Sayaka inside the infirmary. Thankfully for her, her medical knowledge that she learnt from the military helped her out and her wounds wasn't really complicated. When she was done with treating her wounds, she finally came out of the infirmary.

"How is she, Sayaka? !" An extremely worried Youhei asked Sayaka, "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Well, her life isn't in any danger anymore." Sayaka answered calmly, "Thankfully it's not really some complicated wound. I just applied some bandages to stop the bleeding and she's fine."

"Whew! Thank goodness…" Youhei said in relief, knowing that Miki at least would live on. Takeru only let out a little smile on the news.

"But this means she needs rest." Sayaka added, "If that Ayakashi attacks again, we'll have to fight without her."

"Of course that goes without question." Gai said confidently, "Who the hell do you think we are? They may say without the five of us together, we're nothing. We'll prove them wrong."

"Well, hopefully you're right." Sayaka only said that, as even she's worried that Miki's absence might affect the team's power.

* * *

Later on, when the team was back in their activities, Takeru entered the infirmary, watching over Miki as he felt responsible of not warning her enough.

'This is rather severe…' Takeru thought, looking at how Miki was bandaged on her shoulders and chest. Reminded of Juzou's cold-bloodedness, he only could clench his fist, hoping that this never happened again, 'Juzou…!'

After several hours of waiting, Takeru suddenly remembered that Miki might get a bit too stubborn, as how she acted to him previously. To prevent her from doing that, he prepared his Shodo Phone, about to write the kanji "Sleep" to her. 'I'm sorry, this is for your good.'

However, that action was halted when Miki started to slowly open her eyes, "Ugh… where…" She tried to move, but the pain on the back of her shoulders stung her.

"Don't move too much." Takeru assured her.

"Takeru?" Miki called him, "I'm sorry I had to trouble you like this."

"Well… I guess you now know how depraved Juzou is." He continued as he sat on a chair next to her bed, "He has forsaken all the humanity he had. I once thought like you, thinking that he could be saved. But then I realized that he's gone too far, and he had no intention of redeeming himself."

"I feel sad for his parents." She added, "They want him to repent, but he never cared about them. How could someone stoop that low…"

"That's the kind of guy he is."

"I was naïve to think that he could be redeemed, after witnessing the atrocities of the Gedoushuu beforehand." Miki, in a sudden, started to speak in a sad tone, "I thought I could reach out for what's left on his humanity. But in the end, I only ended up troubling you guys…" She couldn't help but to let another tear slip from her eyes. She usually never cried this much, but the current world and the events surrounding her had been so harsh to her views that she couldn't be so confident all the time like before. Not only she felt bad for her friends, she also felt sad for Juzou's parents, who were completely abandoned by their son and now were forced to take form again to be used as a tool for killing by his son, against their will. And they couldn't protest.

"I'm so sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for." Takeru said, this time he was the one wiping the tear on Miki's face, "You're a kind woman, Miki. Not many women I saw could try to reach out the heart of their enemies, even if they have discarded it. Your kind heart is something to be proud of. It's what makes you strong. You should keep it, along with your dreams and ideals."

He couldn't believe he said that. If he was the man he was in the past, Takeru would've considered her a burden, even if she was his senior. And he'd tell the harsh truth immediately. But he had changed. He had learnt to see things from a different perspective.

"Thank you, Takeru." Miki said in gratitude, with a genuine smile on her face, "I will not waver next time. I'll be more careful when I face people like him next time."

"Well, good." Takeru said as he got up from his seat. "Now get some rest." He then left the room.

* * *

As Juzou returned to the villains' dimension, he was greeted with Mazurka, who witnessed all his ordeals. "Impressive work, Juzou. That was something I couldn't personally achieve before… to completely crush Goggle Pink's mentality."

"That wasn't my intention at first." Juzou shrugged it off, "All I wanted was just another duel with Shinken Red. Though, other than her, they're not doing bad for my standards."

"Heh… you've taught me an important lesson if I want to succeed." Mazurka put a wicked smile on her face as she continued, "We Deathdark concentrated way too much on only breaking apart humans. Before that, we should've broken the heroes apart first."

"Juzou!" Radiguet suddenly stormed to him and raised his voice, "That was an impressive display of sadism against those Sentai, but why did you send in a weak Ayakashi? ! Is this all the Ayakashi could do? !"

"Oh. Kyokumatori, you mean?" Juzou said nonchalantly, "Well, I didn't ask him to come. He's just in my way."

"What? !" Ahames said in disbelief at Juzou's statement, "Then how is he…"

"Probably a lingering desire to avenge Doukokuu, the Gedoushuu leader." Juzou said, "I'm not really looked up so high amongst the ranks of Gedoushuu, being a stray one. I know what he can do, though."

"And what can he do? As far as we observed, he looked nothing special." Jarmin said, reminded on how easy the Ayakashi was beaten down by only four Sentai warriors.

"He'll show his true power soon." Juzou calmly said, looking at the crystal vision, seeing that once again Kyokumatori had came to the real world once more.

* * *

In the Kizuna's monitor, Takeru, Gai, Youhei and Sayaka witnessed as Kyokumatori led several Nanashi to rampage against several innocents. He even went as far as issuing a challenge, "Come out, wherever you are! Super Sentai! This time I'll grind you to dust!"

"Tch… that cocky little…" Gai said in annoyance, clenching his fist before moving on, "Come on, guys. Let's give him a well-deserved ass-whooping."

However, before they could reach the transportation room, suddenly they saw Miki, struggling to move her body to join the rest. "I'm… coming with you."

"Are you out of your mind, Miki? !" Sayaka angrily said, as she was very worried, "I told you to rest!"

"I… I don't want to stay behind while you all fight for your lives…" Miki insisted, "I want to help."

"Really, Miki. Just concentrate on healing your wounds." Youhei added, "At this rate, if you join the battle, you might get even worse…"

"Is that it? Am I just a burden to you? !" In a sudden, Miki got angry. She wanted to prove Juzou's words about her being weak wrong, and Youhei's comment seemed to imply that, "I promise I won't be a burden!"

"How are you going to prove that, huh? You can't even walk properly as of now!" Gai also refused, "Give it up. You just rest here and we'll take care of the rest. Join us when you get better."

"I said I'm fine! I can still fight!" Miki kept her stubbornness, insisting further. Last time, her allies allowed her to fight, even wounded when she showed her willingness. This time, it was different, "Usually when the team is not complete, the enemy would get the upper hand. That's why I'll fight with all my strength, even if I'm wounded… I'll do my best not to be a burden."

"Miki! Do you even understand what we're thinking? !" This time, it was Youhei who said angrily, "We were worried about you! That's why we told you to stay back! What if you get hurt again? !"

"I'm all right. I'm used to it…" Miki said, but she was suddenly interrupted.

"Enough." Takeru said, approaching her, "You said it yourself that the Gedoushuu are more vicious than Deathdark. 'Being used to fight while wounded' is not a reason to go to the battlefield. Having ideals is fine, but now you want to overdo it. It's not good."

"Takeru… I'm not as weak as you think." Miki still insisted.

"I know. But this recklessness has gone far enough." With that, Takeru pulled his Shodo Phone, "I'm sorry, Miki. This is for your own good." He wrote the kanji "Sleep", then applied it to Miki. In instant, she collapsed and fell asleep.

"I'll be right back." Picking her up, Takeru walked to the infirmary and put Miki back to the bed, before leaving.

'Rest here and do not worry about us. We'll be fine.'

* * *

The Gedoushuu under Kyokumatori continued their rampage. Fortunately for the fleeing innocents, Takeru and the rest managed to stop the Gedoushuu from harming them further.

"That's far enough, Gedoushuu."

"There you are. I was bored waiting!" Kyokumatori said, beckoning them.

"You want us… you got us." Takeru said, preparing his Shodo Phone. "Everyone, let's go."

"OK!" With that, everyone prepared to transform.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**CHANGE MERMAID!**"

The four transformed and Shinken Red pointed his sword forward before charging headlong to battle, followed by the rest, "Going forth!"

Thus another battle broke out. As the Nanashi Renjuu were always armed with swords, bare handed battle was more risky than usual, thus Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid had to fight with their swords ready. Eventually, most of the Nanashi were eliminated, but this was only the beginning…

"Not bad at all, Sentai!" Kyokumatori said as the orb on his chest armor suddenly started to glow, "Now, you come at me!"

"Just like how I want it, then!" Black Condor said, leaping to attack, "WING GAUNTLET!" He then attempted to deliver a flying punch towards the Ayakashi.

To his shock, however, Kyokumatori managed to perfectly grab his arm and suddenly flipped him over. "How about that? !"

"Bah! Beginner's luck!" Black Condor didn't give up and started to strike again using Wing Gauntlet. However, Kyokumatori perfectly dodged it. Frustrated, Black Condor tried to attack him several times with Wing Gauntlet, but all of them were perfectly dodged. Eventually, he punched him and knocked him away to the ground.

"Beginner's luck my ass!" Kyokumatori boasted, "Everything's going according to my plan! Your defeat included!"

"Gai! You okay? !" Blue Turbo asked, approaching him.

"Damn, it's like the bastard is reading my moves!" Black Condor said.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Now it's my turn!" Blue Turbo said, stepping forward with his Turbo Laser in one hand, J-Gun in the other one. "Eat these!" With that exclamation, he shot down with both guns. However, Kyokumatori was able to dodge them all perfectly. "What the… no way…!"

"Ha ha ha! You're so predictable!" The Ayakashi taunted, riling Blue Turbo up.

"Then how about this! J-Machine Gun!" He then responsed by combining both guns and firing a barrage of bullets to Kyokumatori. However, he retaliated with a yell.

"Kyokumatori… Arm Shield!" As the orb on his chest glowed, suddenly the hairs around his arm flew, revealing nothing but a bone as his arm. These hairs, however, formed a shield on his hand, which not only blocked the J-Machine Gun's bullets, but also deflecting them back to Blue Turbo.

"GAH!" Blue Turbo fell down, his attack completely repelled.

"You see? I've memorized all your moves. I can always come up with a counter for those!" Kyokumatori said, revealing his strength.

"When did you memorize… oh no…!" Change Mermaid then realized something, "That means, our last battle was just a ruse for you to memorize our attacks? !"

"Exactly! Now that I've seen your moves… you're all dead!" Kyokumatori said, boasting.

"Wait a minute, he didn't fight Miki back then, did he?" Change Mermaid said, but Shinken Red merely just put his disk on his Shinkenmaru.

"We can't burden her with such responsibility. Not in that kind of body condition." Shinken Red said, "We'll have to fight without her!"

"All right…" Change Mermaid had no choice but to obey. She then readied herself for an attack together with Shinken Red, "I hope this new attack would defeat him. It'll be dangerous if he memorizes this one too."

"Yeah. We'll give it all." Shinken Red said, spinning his disk on the Shinkenmaru.

"**MERMAID TYPHOON!**"

"**Shinkenmaru:** **KAEN NO MAI!**"

Both then unleashed a jet of fire and ice. This time, however, Kyokumatori was hit directly and fell to the ground.

"All right, that did it!" Change Mermaid said happily, thinking that they won. To her surprise, however, Kyokumatori got back on his feet.

"Hahaha! That's not enough to kill me! I'm sturdier than I look!" Kyokumatori said loudly, "And now, I've memorized that one move! You can't hit me with it again!"

"Damn it…!" Shinken Red lamented as yet another of his attack failed. And if he was telling the truth, only big attacks could defeat him in one blow. However, he didn't have the access to the disc that would enable him to use the Oozutsu Mode, and his retainers weren't around to empower the cannon. His team combination attack wouldn't work since Kyokumatori have memorized the individual attacks that would render the combination useless.

As such, the team was completely helpless as Kyokumatori was able to beat them up freely without counterattacks.

* * *

"Well, now you see his true power." Juzou said, showing how Kyokumatori was gaining upper hands against the Super Sentai.

"Impressive!" Ahames praised at the Ayakashi's prowess, "I've changed my mind about that one monster."

"Heh. Not bad." Radiguet also added, "But… this guy hangs around with you Gedoushuu, so he must've memorized your moves. So are you saying he could beat you?"

"If I showed my moves, he would. But I never did it." Juzou answered calmly, "Besides, he's too loyal to Doukokuu to even memorize his moves."

"That's a pity." Jarmin added, "He could've seized a greater glory if it wasn't for that foolish pride."

"Wait." Suddenly, Mazurka stopped all the chatter while looking at the vision, "I don't see Goggle Pink amongst those Sentai. Where is she?"

"She must be still recovering from the wounds I gave to her." Juzou said, "Not like her joining the battle would make any difference. What can a weak, naïve woman like her do?"

Mazurka kept her silence afterwards, but somehow she had a feeling that if Miki joined the fight, the battle might shift in favor of the Super Sentai. 'If what Juzou said is true, this monster's weakness is that he can only focus on one style per person. Someone who can quickly change styles in the middle of battle would be his downfall. And Momozono Miki… she's the only one who could achieve that…!' In the end, she lamented the fact that she couldn't find the location of Miki and destroy her before she could do anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kizuna, Miki managed to wake up from her sleep. Thanks to her sleep, she felt much better. However, when she tried to locate her friends from the computer, she eventually saw them being systematically taken out by Kyokumatori. "Guys…!"

Miki became desperate. She wanted to help, but her wounds haven't completely recovered even though she felt better than before. She feared that she'd be a burden to her friends. However, at one point, she heard one of Kyokumatori's boasts…

"_You see? I've memorized all your moves. I can always come up with a counter for those! Now that I've seen your moves… you're all dead!"_

'Memorize…? Then to defeat him, someone must change their styles so quick that he cannot memorize them…' Miki thought hard, until she realized something. Her special skill was to change costume in a blink of eye, and adapting to the guise's skills. 'This is something that only I can do. I'm coming, everyone… wait for me…!' Without thinking further about burden, Miki quickly headed to the teleporter room. She didn't care if she's being wounded and reckless. She had to save her friends, and only she could do that at the moment.

* * *

Eventually, Kyokumatori had used his body hairs as bullets to barrage down Shinken Red and the others, to the point that they de-morphed.

"Damn it! We can't win!" Youhei lamented as he tried to get up.

'We would need someone to switch costumes at will in times like this…!' Sayaka thought, reminded of how her fellow Changeman, Tsubasa Mai, was able to change costumes in a blink of eye, 'But… but I'm not as good as Mai in that skill…! I wish Mai was here…'

"Shinken Red, you're first." Kyokumatori said as he approached Takeru, his fist ready to crush his head, "You will now feel the pain of Lord Doukokuu, that you killed."

"Hmph… bring it on." Takeru didn't even show any fear and mocked the Ayakashi showing his defiance and lack of fear to death. To the point he raised his fist.

"So be it!"

"TAKERU!" The four yelled out as Kyokumatori gathered strength on his hand and prepared to bury his fist to Takeru's head and crush it to the ground.

Until Gai suddenly heard a sound coming from behind. "This is… motorcycle? ! Who the hell?" As he suggested, a person riding a motorcycle, covering that person's face with a motorcycle helmet, tackled Kyokumatori using the motorcycle, knocking him down.

"That looks familiar…" Youhei said, remembering that last time he had the incident with the Poison Bouma. The one who brought him the antidote from its poison, his friend Haruna, pretended as a traitor and wore an outfit similar to that. "Can't be… Was Akihiro lying…? Is that really you, Haruna? !"

The person did not respond, unleashing a sub-machine gun and started shooting Kyokumatori. As it was the first time he was hit with such weaponry from a new person, he was hit quite a bit.

"Who the hell are you? !" Kyokumatori said as he got up. In response, the person lifted the helmet and revealed the identity of that person… who turned out to be a familiar person.

"Miki? !" Youhei said in surprise, learning the biker's identity, "Since when…? !"

"Tch, I guess I didn't put enough power on that…" Takeru muttered, "That's why she got up so fast…"

"You're just getting stubborn! Quit it and get out of here!" Gai shouted her, apparently worried about her.

"No, I will not." Miki said sternly, "I know how to defeat her."

"Hah! Big talk!" Kyokumatori boasted, "I've seen how you fight with that weapon! It's no match for me anymore!"

"Really?" Miki said confidently, "Then, if I do this… maybe you'll have to rethink on how I fight."

And in the moment, Miki suddenly spun and in instant, she was wearing a pink nurse outfit.

"A nurse? ! Don't make me laugh!" Kyokumatori said. But his confidence was short-lived when Miki immediately jumped at him, scalpels in both hands and stabbed him with it, without him unable to counter since he has never seen a nurse fight. Upon stabbing him with it, she kicked him, using the kick as a mean to jump backwards and from her pocket, grabbed even more scalpels and threw them to the Ayakashi in incredible accuracy, damaging him further.

"Your prescription, sir…" Miki said, playfully taking notes on a paper, "Is that you need rest. FOREVER."

"Don't make me laugh! Now I know you fight with scalpels, I'm not going to fall for that again!" Kyokumatori said in confidence.

"Oh, really?" Miki then spun again, this time getting herself to wear a traditional Japanese battle robe and armed herself with a long bow. She then shot three arrows, one that hit Kyokumatori's neck, the other one hit his chest, the other one hit his groin.

"Man, that's low…" Gai commented at how Miki attacked the Ayakashi's vitals.

"Said the man who'd squeeze someone's groin before he attacks in leisure." Takeru said in a deadpan tone, embarrassing Gai. However, as they spoke, the battle already continued, and before Kyokumatori could get to prepare for Miki's archery attacks, she spun again and this time wore the red cowgirl outfit she once wore during the battle against Deathdark.

"Wait, I used to wear something like that too!" Sayaka said, reminded on the cowgirl outfit she once used when fighting the Gozma. In a quick succession, Miki shot down Kyokumatori several times. As her revolver was different from any of the firearms, Kyokumatori was having trouble on dodging.

Suddenly Miki stopped and made a wink, accompanied with an alluring voice "Hmm…"

"What was that for? !" Kyokumatori said angrily until he realized that his orb was cracked, panicking him, "Oh no! That…!"

"That orb…!" Takeru noticed, reminded that it once glowed before everything started going downhill to the team, "What does it do?"

"You'll see soon." Miki said, as she spun yet AGAIN and wore the same robe, except this time, she wielded a katana, along with a headband, her hairstyle was also stylized so that it was tied on a ponytail, "Prepare for battle!" With that battle cry, she ran towards Kyokumatori and started slashing him in a reminiscence of a lady samurai. It ended with her slashing Kyokumatori's chest from the side.

"That's copying me and the Shinkengers…" Takeru commented this time and thought, 'Do Mako and Kotoha ever do things like that? Changing costumes in instant? Even Ryuunosuke needs preparation to cross-dress properly...'

Then, Miki spun again, this time wearing a rather frilly dress that revealed her shoulders, along with a corset. On her hand was a rapier. As she used to guise herself as a handsome prince fighting with a rapier, she was no slouch with it.

"Oh dear…" Youhei said in awe of the outfit, "Miki looked so stunning in that outfit."

"Was that the outfit or her bare shoulders you're looking at?" Sayaka said in annoyance as she elbowed Youhei's stomach, "Pervert."

'Why did this shoulderless outfit come out? I thought I brought the one that covers my shoulders!' Miki also thought in annoyance, 'Oh well, doesn't matter.' She then ran to Kyokumatori and started thrusting her rapier to him several times, and again, he couldn't memorize all her attacks.

"As if I'm going to stand with that!" In desperation, Kyokumatori tried to smash her, but she managed to jump away, with her back turned against him. As she turned around, her dress flung with the accompanied wind in the ensuing battle and it accidentally revealed her pants.

"OOH!" Kyokumatori was shocked at such display. Takeru merely closed his eyes, while Gai and Youhei were also shocked at seeing such display.

"Perverts! All of you!" Sayaka angrily approached them and smacked both of them in the head.

"Sorry, can't help it. I am a man, after all…" Gai made his excuse, but Sayaka rebuked it.

"And she's just eighteen years old! What are you, a dirty middle-aged man? !"

"Well I am twenty years old…" Youhei tried to excuse himself, but Sayaka was not fooled.

"That's no excuse! Even Takeru knows that such things are off limits!"

Hearing all the ruckus, Miki managed to notice what's going on, 'You guys…' she thought in annoyance, thinking to punish their perversion later. But in the meantime, she had to finish the fight. Using Kyokumatori's shock over her panty shot to spin around and wore her usual skin-tight gymnastic outfit, with ribbon in hand.

"And now, the finishing!" She exclaimed as she lashed her ribbon, tying Kyokumatori, but leaving his orb open for any attacks. Still carrying her ribbon's handle, she ran to Kyokumatori and impaled him on the orb with the handle, destroying it.

"AAAGH! No! I can't remember… I can't remember…" Kyokumatori shouted in desperation.

"That's done with. Now you've lost all your memories on how we fight!" Miki said triumphantly.

"What? !" Kyokumatori asked, but suddenly realized something. He didn't remember anything. At all. "Who are you…? Who am I?"

"I see!" Takeru noticed, "So that orb was his memory storage… If that was destroyed…"

"Yes. That's why I had to use many forms to make sure his stored memories became useless. And now, you can attack him like usual, without him countering them perfectly." Miki answered, "Though I think I went too far…"

"That's really impressive, Miki!" Sayaka said to her, "You thought all these…"

"Who am I…? Who are you?" Kyokumatori said frantically.

"Well, let me tell you." Miki said as she moved forward, "Sometimes, I'm a biker lady…" As she said that, she spun around, wearing her leather-tight biker suit, "Or a nurse…" then she spun again, now wearing her nurse outfit, "Or an archer…" Spinning again, she was then wearing her battle robe with bow in hand, "Or a cowgirl…" Then she spun once more, wearing her cowgirl outfit, "Or a lady samurai…" With another spin, she was then wearing her samurai outfit, "Or a fencer…" And yet another spin, Miki now wore her frilly fencer outfit. Takeru once again instinctively closed her eyes, while Sayaka had to cover Gai and Youhei's eyes from looking at the panty shot from Miki's spin. "Or a gymnast." As Miki spun once more, she was wearing her usual gymnast outfit.

"But deep down, I am always…" As she said that, she spun once again, returning her to her regular outfit, "Momozono Miki. Otherwise known as…" With that, she prepared her transformation. "**Goggle Pink**!" As she said that, she immediately transformed into Goggle Pink.

"Urrgh… And all of you…!" Kyokumatori said, still lacking his memories.

"Guys, come on!" Goggle Pink said, noting the rest.

"Oh, right." Takeru nodded as he prepared his Shodo Phone and the rest prepared to transform.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**"

The team assembled, they prepared to say their names to introduce themselves.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Even though we are from different times and teams…" This time, however, Goggle Pink was the one who spoke along with Shinken Red.

"We are still united as one!" As usual, Shinken Red finished before all of them followed.

"We are… **SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Super Sentai…" Kyokumatori suddenly started swelling up anger on his voice, "Super Sentaaaaaiii!"

As he roared in anger, a lot of Nanashi soldiers appeared and started attacking. "Going forth!" At Shinken Red's command, the five Sentai warriors ran forward to intercept.

As the battle broke out, a lot of Nanashi targeted Goggle Pink for some reason. Despite that, she fought with all her might to defeat all of them.

"Wow. Miki is on fire today!" Blue Turbo commented as he shot down two Nanashi with both his Turbo Laser in one hand and J-Gun in the other.

"But she's fatigued." Black Condor said as he nonchalantly kicked the groin of a Nanashi that tried to attack him from the back, and then backhanding it down, "I'm betting that she might run out of stamina soon."

As he just said that, Goggle Pink was catching her breath, her fatigue catching up to her. Unfortunately for her, Kyokumatori suddenly leapt to her and attacked in blind rage, knocking her down. Just when he tried to attack again, Black Condor and Blue Turbo immediately shot him with both Bird Blaster and Turbo Laser.

"Miki, you've fought well enough!" Black Condor said, "Now you can leave the rest to us!"

"Thanks…" Goggle Pink nodded, "But we should still combine our strength to defeat him with one last blow."

"Agreed." Shinken Red said as he gathered the rest of the Sentai warriors, "Let's finish this."

"Right on! Hey, Gai!" Blue Turbo suddenly said, "I'd like to try something. Try shooting on that spot!" He then pointed to the sky.

"Heh, I remember this kind of concept, a bit." Black Condor said as he put his Bringer Sword to his Bird Blaster, "I'm trying something new too. Get ready."

"Right on! Turbo Laser!"

"Jet-Hand Cannon!"

Shooting both weapons towards the sky, both shots met and formed a smaller orb. As both aimed to Kyokumatori, the orb smashed it and created an explosion.

"Great! This is just like a smaller scale Turbo Laser Plasma Shoot." Blue Turbo said.

"Heh, it's weaker than the Bird Bomber." Black Condor noted, "Still, it's pretty impressive for one created from two people."

"Next time, let's try it with Sayaka's Change Sword! How about that, Sayaka?" Blue Turbo then looked at Change Mermaid.

"That sounds good… but maybe later." She answered.

"Are you ready?" Shinken Red said, already putting his disk to his Shinkenmaru. Both ladies nodded and prepared their attacks.

"**PINK SENPUU!**"

"**MERMAID TYPHOON!**"

"**Shinkenmaru: KAEN NO MAI!**"

With all the attacks, Kyokumatori roared as the combination of wind, cold and fire destroyed him.

"This brings this chapter to a close." Shinken Red said, as he de-morphed, "Miki… you did well…"

Goggle Pink, however, did not answer. In a sudden, she de-morphed and collapsed to the ground.

"Miki!" The rest of them de-morphed and gathered to Miki, checking her condition. Thankfully for them, she was just exhausted with fatigue and only needed rest…

* * *

"Heh… I changed my mind." Juzou said, after witnessing the battle from the dimension, "You're not so weak after all, Goggle Pink. Then, you just proved yourself worthy to be cut down by Uramasa, like the rest."

* * *

When Miki woke up, she was in the infirmary again. Sayaka was with her now.

"Feeling better now, Miki?" Sayaka asked.

"Much better." Miki smiled and replied, "I think I can go take a walk now."

"What you did before was very impressive." Sayaka complimeted, reminding herself about the previous battle, "I may be considered smart, but I really couldn't think of that in a quick moment."

"No, I was just realizing about my specialty." Miki said, "Everyone has their own strength. We as a team should cover to each other's weakness."

"Exactly." As Takeru said it, he and the rest of the boys entered the infirmary, "That is also what I learnt during this fight, as well as my previous battle."

"Heh, and I thought you'd just hold us back, girl." Gai said cockily, "But turns out I'm wrong. You're one tough cookie."

"I guess I'm not being a burden after all." Miki said in relief.

"Of course not." Takeru said, "Don't let Juzou's words and actions get to you. You have to stay strong."

"Thank you, Takeru... everyone." Miki said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe this world may be too harsh for you." Youhei added, "But you shouldn't lose that beautiful smile on you. We're here to help."

"We have our own strength and weaknesses. Learning them are essential to our victory" Takeru said, "If we know what to use in the right time, and how to cover our weaknesses each other, we can win."

"Thanks." Miki said, until suddenly her eyes started to contain a certain naughtiness, "Which means… you don't mind if you learn the arts of disguise, like me?"

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"Isn't that right, Sayaka?" Miki suddenly looked at Sayaka, in which she realized what's going on and nodded.

"Yeah, consider this a punishment for being a pervert back then." Sayaka added.

"Wait, I didn't!" Takeru tried to excuse himself, but Miki glared at him.

"Gai and Youhei's crime was peeking at my panties. As of you, Takeru…" She said, "It's for forcefully putting me to sleep!"

"Oh, we girls are so going to have fun." Sayaka said in excitement, "I've had a lot of collection for you to try out. Be it clown outfit or anything… I even had wigs and lipstick so you can cross-dress!"

"Cross-dress? !" Gai said in shock, "N-no! No way! I don't look good on a wig!"

"Not the lipstick!" Youhei also said in terror, "What would they say if they see me in a wig? !" He was of course speaking about ladies, which he usually chased. They'd avoid him the instant they know about him cross-dressing with a lipstick.

"Oh, yeah. Why don't Takeru do it, then?" Miki asked, "You look handsome enough to pass up as a girl. I cross-dressed once, why don't you try? Or are you scared?"

"Look, you're pushing this too far…" Takeru said groggily before he made his way to the door, looking at the two other boys, "Now!"

With the cue, all the boys ran off. And quickly, Miki got up from her bed and gave chase as Sayaka calmly walked out.

"Come on, get back here! This is all I get from saving the day? !" Miki called out to the boys as both still ran off from her.

Miki's refusal to stay down for now proved her strength and will power to save the team and that she wasn't burdening them in any way for their battles. Even when faced with a lot of harsh realities, she still resolved to move on and keep on her bright face full of smiles. Fight on, Miki! Don't give up! Super Sentai!

Eventually, when the boys ran off, a box slided on their way from a hallway and they tripped. Sayaka then arrived from that hallway, and pulled a wig from the box. As Miki approached the box, she pulled out a dress and a lipstick. As the boys tried to escape, they realized that they've hit the wall to a dead end.

"All right, boys… let's have some fun…"

"**NOOOOOO!**"

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 9  


* * *

**

Author's note: Okay I hope I'm not being that harsh on Miki, showing her lots of brutalities and cruelties on a level she never met in the run of Goggle Five, showing that she's been rather naive despite being the 'senior'. Then again, it's always an interesting take to show those who originated from lighter and softer shows how a darker and edgier world works. I hope this chapter's fine... At any rate, I welcome your comment.


	9. The Passion of Blue

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Well the new's chapter is here. And just so you to know, the chapter's title has nothing to do with Mel Gibson's movie about Jesus Christ, just so you know.**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 9: The Passion of Blue  


* * *

**

The afternoon at Shinkou University started with a sudden attack from the Spotmen. A lot of them seemed to attack female college students. There was no Mozoo in sight, but these troops were enough to terrorize the students.

At one point, however, one female freshman tripped and fell to the ground. This freshman was a girl of childish mind, and quite the nerd, possessing interest in things that not many normal girls liked. As such, she was usually shunned by her friends, and when she tripped, not many took notice of her and left her. Betrayed, the girl screamed in fear and cried as a Spotman attempted to attack her. "Yuka… Aaah…!" In her cry, she called out the only friend that she had.

"NO! IKU!" At least, however, her only friend Yuka, tried to save her, but the other Spotmen got in the way.

Until suddenly, a bag was thrown to the Spotman attacking Iku, knocking him out. When they looked, they found out that the one who threw the bag was… Youhei. "Deathdark's Spotmen, huh…" He said, approaching slowly as the attention was directed to him, "You know my policy? 'Never make a girl cry. Anyone who makes a girl cry deserves one hell of a beating.' You just made my female friend cry. So I hope you're ready for some beating!"

With that, Youhei threw himself to battle all the Spotmen. With his strength and continual physical training even after graduating high school, he's more than able to keep up with the Spotmen, punching and knocking them away. After he's taken down several Spotmen, the rest retreated.

"Hey, Iku. Are you OK?" Youhei said, offering his hand to the nerdy girl, who nodded and grabbed his hand as she got up. When her friend arrived, she was stunned, seeing Youhei's effort.

"Youhei… you…" Yuka said slowly, but she was stopped.

"I'm fine. Moreover, I'm glad that you're all OK…" Youhei's sentence was stopped as suddenly, every single girl on the scene started surrounding him, grateful and awestruck with his spirit and bravery saving them all.

"Hama-kun, you're awesome!"

"I love you, Sempai!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, hold on, easy there…" Youhei tried to reason himself, "I mean, I don't mean to save just one. I just can't stand seeing ladies unprotected, so…" But the girls won't stop surrounding him and asking him out.

"Let's go out together!"

"You're my hero!"

Thankfully, he heard a ringing from his concealed Turbo Bracer. So he had an excuse to run off. "Well, you see, I got an appointment with someone today, so I'll see you tomorrow! Later!" With it, he quickly picked up his bag and ran off, not noticing the happy faces of all girls that he saved, all of them entranced with both his bravery and his good look.

At that time, however, Mazurka was posing as a normal woman passing by. When she noticed how Youhei saved most girls, she grinned. 'I see that women gave you strength, Hama Youhei. In that case…'

* * *

"You cheeky little bastard!" Gai teased as he slapped Youhei's back, when he finally arrived at Kizuna's computer room, answering the call, "You still had time to be the lady charmer while in college, huh? Well, not like I didn't do that either when I'm younger…"

"Why thank you for the compliment." Youhei answered, "Though if I picked a girl, I'd stay loyal to her. Not unlike someone who had a record to flirt on any girl he comes across."

"What did you say?" This irritated Gai a bit that he tried to punch Youhei, but was stopped when Takeru tapped his shoulder from behind.

"OK, you cut it out now." Takeru said, before turning to Youhei, "Youhei… you were lucky there was no Mozoo amongst them. Next time, you might not be so lucky, so be careful."

"Well, sorry about that, Takeru." Youhei said in a laid back tone, "It's just that when I see girls in trouble, I just had an extra urge to save them."

"Was that just to impress them?" Sayaka asked, not impressed with his apparent bravado, "Don't even think to try to do it to me or Miki, it's not going to work." She feared that Youhei might develop a girl-chasing habit like her old friend Shou Hayate, who even though was a dependable man, his girl-chasing habit sometimes could get annoying.

"Oh come on!" Youhei insisted, "I'm more concerned about the girls' safety! I just can't stand seeing them crying for help! My policy is 'Never make a girl cry. Anyone who makes a girl cry deserves one hell of a beating'. That also goes into the territory of terrorizing girls, so anyone try to harm them, I'll let them eat my fist."

"Wow…" Miki was enthralled hearing Youhei's determination, which in turn got his attention.

"Whoa, so you do understand my feeling, don't you, Miki?"

"That was a wonderful way of thinking, Youhei… but..." Miki suddenly asked, "What if it's suddenly a man who needs help?"

"Uh… of course I'll help too!" Youhei hastily answered, "Bottom line is, I can't stand evil being done to any other. Even though I like women more, I'll still give equal treatment to both genders."

"Yeah, that's one talk all right." Gai snarked, hearing Youhei's bravado, "You better keep at it, boy, or you're gonna regret it!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Youhei said, as he headed to the teleporter room, "I promised to hang around with my friends for some pool game."

"Right, I'm done with what I'm going to say." Takeru said, "Just be careful next time. Ambushes could happen."

"Uh huh." Youhei nodded.

"Pool, huh. Been awhile since I played that." Gai said, "Give me the address. I'll wait for you there for a game. That OK?"

"That's OK," Youhei said, "Just no smoking. My friends can't tolerate that."

"Tch, fine." Gai sighed at that fact. Usually, he'd still smoke no matter what, but as he spent his time fighting the Vyram along with the Jetmen, he had developed some sort of conscience on when to smoke or when he shouldn't.

As both boys went off, Sayaka then turned to Takeru, "That's all you want to say to them, right?"

"Yes" Takeru nodded.

"Great! I promised Miki that we'll go shopping together now." Sayaka said happily, as Miki also nodded with a smile, "But since that would leave this ship unattended… Takeru, will you please watch over this ship?"

Takeru was silent hearing it. 'Since when am I this ship's guard dog?' Is what he's going to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it to both girls.

"Silence means yes, isn't it?" Sayaka said, "Then you agreed. Come on, Miki, let's have some fun!"

"See you later, Takeru!" Miki waved to Takeru as she followed Sayaka to the teleporter, leaving him alone in this ship.

'And off they go, leaving me all alone… Oh well, if something happens to this ship, we might not be able to return to our timelines… Might as well.'

* * *

When Youhei was on the way home, he came upon a stand where a woman was selling a certain body lotion.

"To all good men here! We're having a sale for the cake today! Only 18 yens! First buyer gets a discount!"

'Well this should be a good snack before playing…' Youhei thought, looking at the woman. He then put his hand on his pocket, reaching his wallet to check how much money he had left. Counting up, a smile then was formed near him, 'All right! Perfect!'

"S'cuse me, ma'am!" Youhei called the woman out, "I'll buy one, if you please!"

"Thank you, young man," The woman nodded, "Since you're the first buyer, you only have to pay 15 yens."

"Really? Thanks!" Youhei said as he handed down the money, "Thanks, ma'am!" As he bowed down in gratitude, he ran off to home. 'I'll have a bite later at home!'

Unknown to Youhei, however, the woman suddenly formed a sly smile once he left.

* * *

Just as Youhei finished taking a bath in his apartment and dressed up casually, he then took a look on the cake, before grabbing it and eating it.

'Wow, this tastes good! How come that woman wasn't able to sell some more?' Youhei thought as he munched on his cake. Just then, he looked at the clock. 'It's time. A good man always comes in time.' With that, he eventually went out.

As he eventually went outside the apartment, however, he bumped into both Sayaka and Miki. "Oh, um… hi." Youhei said, suddenly feeling nervous, "Where… are you going?".

"Ah, hi, Youhei!" Sayaka greeted, "We're just on our way to a shopping spree. Maybe you'd like to come along to carry our bought goods?"

"Oh come on, you know I… I…" Suddenly Youhei couldn't get himself to speak normally to the girls, "I… got other… things to do."

"Uh, are you okay, Youhei?" Miki asked, suddenly her face showed worry, "You don't seem to be feeling well, stuttering like that."

"Ah, no no… Actually I… I gotta go. Later!" Youhei then walked away in a hurry, leaving both girls in confusion.

"Strange." Sayaka said, noticing, "I thought Youhei was quite the girl chaser? This doesn't look like that Youhei that bravely told his story about saving girls."

"I noticed too." Miki also said seriously, "If he stutters like that in front of girls, they find him freaky. Or was it all just a lie?"

* * *

As Youhei walked, he couldn't stop thinking why he felt very nervous, 'Damn, what's happening to me? I've never been that nervous to girls in situations like that!' As he walked the street, he began to even feel more nervous as more women were walking on the street. The more he looked at them, coincidental or not, he started to feel more and more nervous.

Eventually, he reached the pool center. Looking around, he noticed that none of his friends made it. 'Guess I'm the first to go…' Just as he thought that, he noticed a familiar motorcycle parked there. It was Gai's. 'Dang, he beat me to it.'

Youhei entered and found Gai already playing on a pool table. "Yo! You're late." Gai greeted.

"You alone?" Youhei asked, suddenly his nerve relaxed again.

"Hah, well I thought I'd be alone." Gai said, moving away from the pool table, "But then, some of my old female friends called and they'd like to play. So, they'll be here soon enough."

"Oh… right." Sensing that a girl would come sent a sudden chill on Youhei, 'What the? Do I need to see the psychologist? Why do I get goosebumps on hearing about women?'

Just then, the door opened and two of Gai's female friends arrived.

"Gai!" One of them called.

"It's been awhile! Why didn't you call? !"

"Well, uh, I forgot…" Gai answered. He didn't want to reveal the truth about him actually being stabbed to death and he has risen from his grave. Looking at Youhei, he then tried to change the subject, "Anyway, that guy over there is my friend Youhei…"

"How do you do… my, you're a cute boy!" The obviously older women started getting close to Youhei as all of the sudden, he started to get really nervous.

'Pull it together, pull it together, pull it together…!' He tried to chant to make himself feel calmer, but he couldn't.

"Wow, you've got quite the handsome face too…" Gai's friends continued to tease and the moment she flirtuously touched Youhei's face… something happened inside him.

_

* * *

It was like his world shattered. He couldn't see anything clear. All he saw was him being in a certain dimension where even the landscape didn't look clear, it was like he was just standing on an empty black field. Surrounding him, however, were huge women. At first they looked pretty and little… then all of the sudden, their clothes shredded and they suddenly became bigger, and their faces mutated into something… not very human. While they kept their humanoid head, their faces were another story. Their eyes were bulged out and their mouth grew into a disproportionate size, along with their teeth. Their noses turned quite long, resembling a bird's beak, and overall, didn't look too human. Their skins started showing signs that they'd rot. The mere sight terrified Youhei that all he could do was just fall on his butt on the ground, frozen in horror. And as he did that, all the big women jumped towards him and eventually they ganged up on him, pulling each of his limbs trying to get him to be their plaything. A really sharp chill stung him when the women touched him. And judging from their sharp teeth, they seem more eager to eat him…  


* * *

_

"NOOOO!" Youhei suddenly screamed in reality, which surprised Gai and his two friends.

"Whoa…" Gai said in shock, "Hey, Youhei… you okay?"

"I… I…" Youhei tried to say something, but when he looked at Gai's two friends, he felt as if he was seeing those horrible women again, "AAH!" he screamed, quickly backing away. He didn't exactly remember why, but for some reason, he started to fear the women.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked, "We're not here to…"

"Stay away, stay away, stay away!" Youhei suddenly started shouting in fear, telling the two women to get away. Since they didn't understand what's going on, they only tried to approach him more, which didn't do any good to his psyche and he eventually ran off exiting the house, while screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What the…" Gai was in shock of what happened, "Sorry, but I'm going away for a bit!" Saying that, he bid farewell to his two friends and ran off chasing Youhei.

* * *

"Damn, where did he go?" The first thing Gai did was heading to Youhei's apartment. His room was empty.

"NOOO!" A familiar scream was heard, and when Gai turned around, it was Youhei, this time being chased by both Sayaka and Miki who were done with their shopping.

"Stop and calm down a bit, Youhei! It's us!" Miki shouted, trying to call him, but that fell on deaf ears. Thankfully for him, Gai blocked his path.

"Gai!" Sayaka called, and noticed that Youhei felt calmer, "Wow, he feels calmer near you. When we approached him, he was freaking out…"

"Gai…" Youhei caught his breath after running for quite some time.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man? !" Gai wouldn't have such thing and instead yelled at him, "You said you like chasing girls! Then why are you running away from them? !"

"I… I don't know…" Youhei said, "The moment they get close to me, the moment I see them… I… I don't know, but I'm getting scared…!"

"What? !" Gai, Sayaka and Miki suddenly said in the same time, hearing the girl-chaser Youhei stating that now he's scared of women. When both women came near him, however, Youhei returned to his fear and started running off like crazy again.

"NOOO!"

Instinctively, Miki suddenly walked forward. "Miki, where are you going?" Sayaka asked.

"Follow him, of course!" She gave the only answer she had in mind.

"That's not going to do anything, Miki." Gai tried to dissuade her, "You know he's scared to women now, including you!"

"I know. But I just can't leave him be like that!" Miki insisted as she eventually ran off alone.

"Geez, she didn't listen…" Gai commented as Sayaka reached out the Change Brace.

"At any rate, we better tell Takeru about this situation…"

* * *

As she chased Youhei, Miki tried to conceal her presence with hiding behind trees whenever possible. However, since there were women everywhere on the street, it didn't do any good to Youhei's fear.

At one point, however, someone dragged Youhei to an alley. Eventually, he came out again… but with a beautiful woman near him.

'What…? Did he cure himself or…?' Miki was even surprised at the scene. But somehow, she felt like she had seen the woman somewhere. 'Could it be…!' She suddenly remembered about her enemy Mazurka, who was as much as a disguise mistress as she was. She then thought that perhaps Mazurka put a spell on Youhei so he feared women… except himself. 'I'll not let that!'

"Prepare yourself!" Miki suddenly yelled as she leapt and tried to kick the woman. The second Miki attacked, Youhei returned to his fear of women and ran off screaming as Miki attacked the woman.

"Damn, wait!" The woman said as she blocked off Miki's attack.

"I know it's you, Mazurka!" Miki ignored all of the woman's warning and continued to attack, "You will tell me what you did to Youhei, now!" With that, she managed to throw the woman to the ground.

"Mazurka…?" The woman suddenly said, and before Miki could raise her fist telling her to shut up again, she suddenly let out a rather masculine voice, "Who do you think you're talking to? !"

"What? What's that voice? !" Miki was shocked hearing that voice. Eventually the woman stood up and reached her head with one hand and the other hand to the pocket. From her pocket, she let out a handkerchief and started wiping her face, while her other hand pulled the hairs and revealed that it was a wig. When she stopped wiping her face, Miki realized who this person was and was in utter shock. Words couldn't express how she was feeling, looking at the person.

"T… Takeru? !"

"Yeah, it's me." Takeru, having just out of his guise, said, "That was really silly…"

"You actually fooled me!" Miki said, giggling and trying to hold her laughter, remembering their latest adventure which ended with the girls making the boys cross dress, "I can't believe you took that cross dressing lesson we had previously so seriously!"

"You're wrong!" Takeru vehemently protested, "It wasn't my idea. Gai and Sayaka made me do it."

"Oh." Miki said, disappointed with how Takeru wasn't enthusiastic enough, "Still, you looked fabulous on that drag! Maybe you should do it more often."

"Oh, quiet." Takeru said in annoyance while still wiping whatever make-ups remained on his face, "Still, I thought it would do good in finding out what happened to Youhei, so I have to do it, like it or not…"

"So? What do you find from this experience?" Miki asked seriously, knowing that the time for jokes were over.

"What he feared was being around someone possessing women's genes." Takeru said, "If we are to find out the clues behind this, we can't use cross-dressers anymore."

"But then, he'd just run off if a woman approaches him…" Miki added while thinking of a way to solve this. The line of thinking was cut short when she saw Youhei being thrown off to the ground, being attacked by a Mozoo. "Oh no!"

"Miki, you stay back." Takeru said, preventing her to run and help Youhei, "Your presence would just freak him out. Concentrate on evacuating the innocent people!"

* * *

"Persistent bastard...!" Youhei cursed as he fought the Mozoo. For some reason, however, he didn't feel enthusiastic as before. As if he lost a certain drive that would usually give him the push to reach for victory.

"What's wrong? Can you not defeat me, the one and only… Frog Mozoo…!" The frog-like Mozoo boasted, "If you're not, then I am off to find a suitable princess… Or you'd like to be one for me?"

"Like hell!" Youhei said angrily as he gathered all the courage he got and transformed, "**BLUE TURBO!**"

He tried fighting the Mozoo, but since he felt a bit less enthusiastic than usual, his attack came off weaker than usual, thus Frog Mozoo could block all of them. "Damn it!"

"Oh, are you done? Hurry up, the ladies are waiting!" Frog Mozoo beckoned. However, when he looked up, he saw Shinken Red already leaping and trying to slash him. "Oh no you don't!" Activating a button on its engine located in the center of his body, the Mozoo's body started to enlarge in a circle, and its skin became hard enough to deflect the Shinkenmaru.

"Takeru!" Blue Turbo called out.

"I'm fine." Shinken Red said as he get up, "That's some tough skin…"

"Of course! All close range attacks are rendered useless with this skin!" Frog Mozoo boasted, even revealing his weakness.

"Really? Then long range attacks would do. If you must know, Blue Turbo's power lies on long range attacks!" Blue Turbo said as he whipped out both his Turbo Laser and J-Gun. "Now eat this!" With that, he shot down the Frog Mozoo. Despite damaged, however, he's far from destroyed.

"Nice shot. But!" As Frog Mozoo said that, he opened his mouth and let out a long tongue. But instead of attacking Shinken Red and Blue Turbo, it instead grabbed several girls and put them as his own hostages, "Now can you shoot me? You'll risk on hitting the hostages…"

"Tch… But I know you can do this, Youhei…" Shinken Red said and turned to Blue Turbo, but was shocked at his reaction, "Youhei?"

"Women… oh no…!" Once again, Blue Turbo was overcome with his fear against women. Dropping both his weapons and falling down on a sitting position, he slowly crawled backwards, "No…!"

"Help me…!" The women begged, but Blue Turbo's reaction wasn't as they expected.

"NOOOOO!" He then started screaming and crawling away backwards. Looking at that, Shinken Red planted his face on one of his hand in disappointment.

'Youhei, you…'

* * *

In the meantime, Miki was doing her best evacuating every civilian from the vicinity. However, when she was evacuating, she saw a woman, the same woman that sold Youhei the cake. "Miss, please hurry this way to safety!" Miki said, trying to help her escape. However, the woman just laughed.

"Heh heh… It's just as planned…" The woman said.

"Just as planned…?" Miki suddenly realized who the woman was, "Wait, you're…!"

She was too late, however. The woman suddenly swung her arm, slapping her and made her fall to the ground. As the woman spun around, she revealed her true identity…

"Mazurka…!" Miki muttered.

"It's been awhile, Momozono Miki…" Mazurka said.

"But you destroyed yourself back then!" Miki exclaimed, remembering the last time Mazurka fell in battle. Infused with new powers that could render her invisible, she managed to sneak into the Goggle Five's base, but found out that she was being used as a human bomb to be discarded soon. Rather than being discarded, Mazurka instead blew herself up by her own will, destroying the base. As it stood now, she was standing there, "Who saved you in the last minute?"

"As if I'd tell you!" Mazurka shoved the question away, and instead showed her the scene of Frog Mozoo taking women hostage and in the same time struck Blue Turbo in fear, "Now look… that is your new friend. Once a girl-magnet, now he feared them…"

"What did you do to him? !" Miki asked angrily, until Mazurka pulled out a cake. The same small cake that Youhei bought.

"This cake! I specifically baked them with a special ingredient…" She said, "One special ingredient that would slowly make him nervous around women and when the time comes… he would completely develop a gynophobia, a fear on women! I thought I'd share this to your other male friends… and I got one. And this is just the beginning…"

"Tell me the cure of that, Mazurka!" Miki shouted in anger.

"You won't live to learn that!" As Mazurka said that, she pointed her baton, creating a energy bolts to blast the ground, trying to hit Miki. However…

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

In the middle of explosion, Miki managed to transform and shortly after engaged in a fight against Mazurka.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Blue Turbo was struck in fear, it was up to Shinken Red to fight the Mozoo. However, the combination of Frog Mozoo's strong skin and the hostage made him unable to make any progress.

'Damn, if there's no hostage…' He thought.

"I guess it's time you say your prayer." Frog Mozoo said, "And after this, I'll have fun with these ladies…"

"Noooo!" Both the women and Blue Turbo screamed, both scared, but while the women were scared of the Mozoo, he was scared of them instead.

"CHANGE SWORD!"

"BIRD BLASTER!"

From behind the Mozoo, however, suddenly reinforcements arrive in form of both Black Condor and Change Mermaid. The hostages were released, but the Mozoo was far from finished.

"That's good shooting me, but I'm tougher than I look!" Frog Mozoo continued to say.

"Dang!" Black Condor cursed at that, but seeing Blue Turbo still cowering in fear, now because Change Mermaid was around, he was pissed off and approached him, "Youhei! Get up, damn it! The enemy is in front of us!"

"No…! Women… women…! Get them away from me…!" Blue Turbo continued to whimper, which in turn infuriated Black Condor.

"Why you little brat…!" He then tried to punch Blue Turbo as hard as he can with his Wing Gauntlet on. However, Change Mermaid stopped him.

"Gai, stop that!"

"Let me go, Sayaka!" Black Condor insisted, "He's not going to understand if I don't smack him hard!"

"No it won't do anything! I'll just move away!" Change Mermaid said as she pointed to where Goggle Pink fought against Mazurka, "Look, Miki could use some help…!" With that, Change Mermaid started running over to her, but in the same time, Frog Mozoo suddenly opened his mouth.

"You're open! Bubble Bomb!" He yelled as he pulled several bombs from his huge mouth and threw them to Change Mermaid.

"AAAGH!" She yelled as the bomb hit her directly and gave her quite a severe wound. She fell over to the ground, nearly running out of energy.

"Sayaka!" Realizing what happened to Change Mermaid, Goggle Pink stopped her attacks to Mazurka and approached her, checking if she's okay. At that moment, Mazurka jumped and got herself near the Mozoo.

"That's it for today, Frog Mozoo!" She commanded the Mozoo to retreat and then turned to the five, "Remember this, Super Sentai… The terror I would give to this world and you will commence soon!" With that, both of them escaped.

* * *

While everyone returned to Kizuna, Youhei did not come as he already ran off in fear, and they had to tend to Sayaka quickly inside the infirmary.

"Don't die, Sayaka… Please don't die…!" Miki begged, tending to Sayaka's wounds, as this reminded her of her early battles where she was fatally hit with a bomb, severely wounded and extremely worried her allies, fearing that she would die. She was deeply saddened that Sayaka was suffering the same fate as her.

"So now we know he ate something that caused him to fear women." Takeru said, noting on how Miki previously explained what Mazurka said, 'Since they made the ingredient themselves, there's no way we can develop a cure, especially in a short time…'

"Well do you have any plans to get rid of that?" Gai asked in annoyance. The sight of the current Youhei pissed him off to no end.

"Not that I can think of…" Takeru answered with regret.

After several times going around, eventually Gai couldn't take it anymore and he tried to exit the infirmary. "Gai! Where are you going?" Miki asked, surprised at what Gai would do.

"I'm bringing him here." Gai said, "He's going to have MY therapy, whether he like it or not!" He then opened the door of the infirmary and exited the room immediately.

"He's up to something." Takeru noted, looking at Gai before turning back to Miki, "But you shouldn't worry about it. Taking care of Sayaka is your top priority." Miki nodded at Takeru's words and continued tending to the unconscious Sayaka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Youhei was catching his breath in a nearby garden. He couldn't believe what he had done, deserting his friends out of fear. "Damn…! Damn it all!" He cursed, "Why am I now scared with women…? ! I enjoyed their company and now… now…!"

Out of frustration, he walked away. "I'd wish I can like women, but my body… it's like my body is telling me to fear them…" Youhei muttered as he ran through the street. However, suddenly he heard screams of men screaming. "What the…!"

When Youhei approached the source, he found the Frog Mozoo terrorizing several men. However, the Mozoo suddenly opened its mouth and unleashed a gas to the men. And when the gas subsided, the man was no more. In his place was instead a woman, which made Youhei freaked out. "No no no NOOO!"

* * *

"Well would you look at that…!" Back in the villains' dimension, Mazurka showed to the rest of the villains how the Frog Mozoo did his job, using his gas to turn men into women, "With the Frog Mozoo's gas, men will turn into women. And soon, there will be no future for humanity since there cannot be a marriage with the same gender!"

"Excellent, Mazurka…" Ahames complimented at the sight, "This is quite the intricate plan…"

"Foolish woman, what are you doing? !" Radiguet scolded at Mazurka, looking at how she did her job, "You never learn from your mistakes, do you… This plan of yours is a failure!"

"What do you mean by that? !" Mazurka protested.

"Isn't it obvious?" Juzou this time even backed Radiguet up, "Your aim was to cause terror on humanity. How many times has it failed when you fought those Goggle Five?"

"As much as I don't like you, you make valid points, Gedoushuu." Radiguet added, "If you want to succeed, you should strive to cause suffering and anguish not to the humanity first, but to those who protect them, the Super Sentai! Once they fall, the rest of humanity will follow easily!"

"I wasn't even finished!" Mazurka said before continuing, "This is why I gave Blue Turbo that cake with that ingredient I found… If he fears women, then Frog Mozoo's ability would cause even more terrors to him. This will disrupt his power, making him easier to destroy!"

"I see…" Jarmin nodded, seeing how Mazurka put her insight, "So… your true aim was to destroy Blue Turbo, rather than just turning men into women for no reason."

"Heh. All right, I changed my mind. Continue to do so." Radiguet said, "But remember… once Blue Turbo is finished thanks to your scheme, do the same to Shinken Red and Black Condor!"

"Speaking of Black Condor…" Mazurka said as the crystal screen showed that Gai has come to Youhei's aid, "There he is…"

However, the next act surprised even the villains. Instead of helping Youhei, Gai punched him to the gut, knocking him unconscious. He then carried Youhei on his shoulder and ran off.

"What was he doing?" Mazurka was in shock on that sight.

"He's up to something…" Juzou noticed as he looked at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kizuna, both Takeru and Miki were still attending at Sayaka. "So, how is she?" Takeru asked.

"I think she just needs rest as of now." Miki said as she gave a relieved look, "Thank goodness she's safe…"

"Well that's good, then!" Suddenly Gai, who just arrived, said, "In that case, you'd be available for my plan."

"Gai?"

"That monster is out in town again. We have to take care of it." Gai said, before he turned to Miki, "But first, Miki… you come with me."

"Eh? What is it?" Miki was confused in what Gai was planning, but without giving him any chance to protest, Gai grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Just shut up and go along with my plan!"

"Wait a minute, Gai…!"

* * *

Gai took Miki to an empty room whereas Youhei was there, unconscious and his ankle is tied to an iron ball. The sight horrified Miki. "Youhei! Are you okay? ! Who did this to you? !"

"I did." Gai nonchalantly answered.

"What? ! Gai? ! How could you? !" Miki angrily retorted at him, "Do you realize what you've done? !"

"I know what I'm doing girl. This is why I need you." Gai sternly answered, "Stay close to him. Do it until he's no longer freaking out to women. I gave him the iron ball just so he won't escape."

"What?" Miki was shocked hearing that, "So… I have to make him freak out a lot by staying close to him?"

"Listen, if he wants to get rid of that fear, he has to tackle it head on!" Gai said, "Otherwise, I don't know what else we can do about him. He's not fit to fight this way."

Hearing Gai's explanation, Miki was completely silent. She realized that Youhei was somehow suffering with his sudden fear with women. If she could help just a bit, she'd do it. But she wasn't sure if Gai's method would work out.

"So, are you in, or not? His fate depends on you." Gai gave one final question.

"I understand, Gai." After much silence, Miki nodded and answered, "I'll do my best to help him."

"Good. We're counting on you." Gai nodded with a smile, handing down a key, "If he ever returns to normal, you can use this key to remove the iron ball" As he left the room, he was heard shouting, "All right, Takeru! I'm ready! Let's go kick some butt!"

* * *

In the meantime, Frog Mozoo has continued his rampage. However, that was put to halt when both Takeru and Gai barred his path.

"That's far enough, Mozoo."

"You wanna get in my way? !" Frog Mozoo said, "Or you want to be turned into a woman? !"

"Sorry, but I'm fine with my gender." Gai said, "So I'll just say that I want… to kick you in the ass."

"That's enough chatter." Takeru said as he prepared the Shodo Phone, "Let's go."

"OK!" Gai gave a thumbs up as he put his hand on his Cross Changer.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

Both transformed and in the same time, Frog Mozoo summoned a bunch of Spotmen to assist him. "Let's go!" Shinken Red said as he and Black Condor ran to the incoming enemy and prepared to attack.

* * *

Back in Kizuna, as Youhei woke up and saw Miki in front of him, he immediately was overcame with his fear and tried to run off, but the iron ball chained on him made him fall flat to the ground, unable to move further.

"No! Noo! Don't come! Someone… someone help me!" He screamed and screamed in fear. Miki could look at him with sadness in her eyes. To see one who would welcome and attract girls and protect them, now the one he was supposed to protect ends up becoming his subject of fear.

'This is sad… But… I can't just stand here doing nothing. I have to try.' Miki then tried approaching him, trying to call him, "Youhei…"

"AAAHH!" He ignored her and instead continued to cower in fear as he has reached the corner of the room, "Don't… don't…!"

"There's in no need to fear… It's me, Miki. Remember?" She tried to say the words in the sweetest, most caring way possible, but it did both of them no good.

"Oh God, please help me…!" Youhei continued to mutter in fear and his voice was terribly shaking. His face had been consumed in fear that he looked like someone who just saw thousands of ghosts.

"There's no one who's going to hurt you… It's just your imagination that women are scary…" Miki continued, "You used to like women, right? Then why…"

"NO! Don't do it…! Stay away, monster, stay away!" Youhei screamed. In his eyes, it's not like he's facing Miki. He was instead seeing the same huge women that he saw after seeing Gai's friends. He wasn't like this before, but apparently, the infection of that fear has gone far enough that he's been hallucinating like this

Eventually, Miki couldn't stand it anymore.

"Youhei… YOU IDIOT!"

She immediately gave him a hard slap on the face, in which he was silent. What he thought was the huge woman in his vision would instead grab and try to eat him. Instead, what he got was a slap.

"What has happened to you? !" Miki yelled at him, "You were so full of passion… full of determination to protect women… Now look at what you're doing! Sayaka tried to help you out, and now she's hurt because of it! Isn't she your friend too? ! Are you really okay with indirectly hurting your friend? !"

Youhei was completely silent.

"You said when you see girls in trouble, you had an urge to save them! Or was it all just a lie? ! You've fought Jarmin of the Bouma tribe. If that's how you act with women, how are you going to defeat her before she defeats you first? ! You're such a brave person before, now all I see is just a coward! That's why… that's why…"

As Miki continued to yell at him, her voice started to shaken and tears rolled from her eyes. Slowly, she approached his body and circled her arms around him, hugging him "I… I don't want to see you like this forever…! Please wake up…!" She said, tightening her hug as she sobbed, burying her face on his chest.

"… Mi… ki…" Youhei muttered. Her words touched his heart, and it reminded him all the troubles he went through being a Turboranger. He has fought a lot of dangers and faced them all bravely. Now he feared women… But Miki's words reminded him that he could be brave if he wanted to. Even if his body has been damaged, he'd still go on if he wanted to achieve something. It's just then he realized that he wasn't even trying. He gave in that easily to his fears developed from his body.

'_Never make a girl cry. Anyone who makes a girl cry deserves one hell of a beating.'_

He remembered his policy that he even boasted to his new friends. He felt like a huge hypocrite, boasting that he'd never make a girl cry. And now, he just made Miki cry out of her worry to him. And on the top of that, he just heard that Sayaka was hurt because of him. He realized that rather than protecting women, he was only hurting them, and that was not the usual him at all.

At that time, he thought touching any of the women out there would really send him chills. But now, even though she was still seeing Miki as one of the huge women in his imagination, only that the women also hugged him, he didn't feel any chill, but instead warmth.

'Is it just all my imagination that I'm trapped at…?' He thought, 'In that case… I have to give it a shot…!'

He slowly raised his hand and then touched the huge woman in his imagination, hugging it too. At that moment, all his imagination about women shattered and he found himself back in his reality, his arm was nearly hugging Miki.

"Not a chill…" Youhei muttered, realizing that he was no longer nervous, "It's just my imagination after all…"

"Youhei…!" Miki exclaimed, looking at his face.

"Miki? My God, your face is all wet…" Youhei said, noticing the tears that were soaking her face, "Oh dear, don't tell me I… I made you cry, didn't I?"

"Thank goodness…! I'm so glad you're back to normal, Youhei…!" Miki instead gave him a warm, tight hug in return, "Welcome back…"

"It's true…" Youhei said, "That voice… it was definitely your voice, right? Telling me to get a hold of myself… So… if you didn't try to call me out strongly… I might still be stuck in that dreadful imagination. Thank you, Miki…" In gratitude, he also hugged her, 'Still, I made you cry. I deserve to be beaten up for that.'

"It's all right, Youhei…" Miki said as both released their hugs, "As long as you're okay…"

"Oh! I remember now!" Youhei suddenly realized as he got up, "I knew that there was a Mozoo rampaging in the town!"

"Ah, that." Miki also got up, finally managing her voice to calm down, "Takeru and Gai has already fought them off. Let's go help them!"

"Right!" Youhei enthusiastically said as he tried to run, only to forget that his feet were still attached to the iron ball and as a result, he fell flat on his face to the ground, "Ouch…"

"Oh, right. I haven't removed this ball that Gai put to you." Miki said as she pulled the key Gai gave to her and tried removing it.

'Damn it, that Gai…!' Youhei thought in annoyance. After his feet were free, he opened the door as he and Miki exited the room. Outside, they found Sayaka already gotten up from her bed and struggling to leave and help Takeru and Gai, despite her wounds. "Sayaka…!"

"Youhei…! You're all right…!" Sayaka noticed as he was no longer nervous or freaking out while looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. Thanks to Miki…" Youhei said, "I'm sorry. Because of me, you…"

"It's all right. I also felt better now." Sayaka reassured him, "Come on, let's go help Takeru and Gai…"

"Right." As Youhei nodded, the three headed to the teleporter room to join up with their two friends.

* * *

"So how many Spotmen have you felled, Takeru?" Black Condor asked as he slashed a Spotman down with his Bringer Sword, "This one's my twentieth!"

"You take counts on that?" Shinken Red asked as he also slashed another.

"Just answer the question!" Black Condor said as he stabbed his Bringer Sword to a Spotman's groin.

"About the same as you, I guess." Shinken Red nonchalantly answered.

"Guess we're even." Black Condor said as he turned his attention to the Frog Mozoo, "But only I can harm him as it stands now. Looks like I win…"

'Since when has this become a competition?' Shinken Red thought as Black Condor blasted the Frog Mozoo several times with his Bird Blaster. However, the Frog Mozoo still stood.

"Don't underestimate my regenerative ability!" He said, "As long as I'm on the ground, I can always recover all my lost power in a quick moment!"

"What? !" Both men realized that this might be harder than they thought. Then, Frog Mozoo blasted them off with his Bubble Bomb from his mouth, making them fall to the ground. "Damn…!"

"This is it!" Frog Mozoo said as he opened his mouth, "I'll turn you into a woman! Not even your suit can protect you from this!"

It looked hopeless for both Shinken Red and Black Condor. It looked like they couldn't dodge it and would end up spending the rest of their lives as a woman. Until…

Suddenly, the Frog Mozoo's mouth was blasted off from afar. Then a small sword was thrown to its mouth, damaging it further. "What? !" As he looked at he direction, he found out that Blue Turbo, Change Mermaid and Goggle Pink have already arrived.

"Blue Turbo is here!" Blue Turbo stated with confidence.

"Youhei…!" Shinken Red said, looking at his reinforcement, "Looks like you got over it…"

"All right! It works!" Black Condor said, noticing that Blue Turbo was completely calmed down even when surrounded with two women.

"You! You still want to take me on? ! Know your weakness!" Frog Mozoo said cockily.

"Don't you have eyes?" Blue Turbo said, still maintaining his cool, "Now women don't scare me anymore!"

"In fact, I know why I wasn't really doing well against you…" He still continued to talk, "One of my drives in battle is to protect women. When I lost that, of course I wasn't fighting well. Now, I've faced my fear, and you're in for a whooping in the butt! Prepare to taste the power of a Turboranger!"

"Youhei… too long." Shinken Red commented as he moved forward, Shinkenmaru ready on hand, "Let's just get on with it."

"RIGHT!" The four Super Sentai warriors nodded as they stood in line.

"Damn, who do you think you are that you can beat me? !" Frog Mozoo beckoned, still pretty confident on his own strength.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

For this time, Blue was the one to start "Even though we are from different times and teams…"

"We are still united as one!" And Shinken Red finished as everyone followed,

"We are… **SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Impertinence! You can't beat me!" Frog Mozoo shouted as he summoned more Spotmen, "Get them!"

"GO FOR IT!" This time, Blue Turbo was the one to lead the charge and ran forward first, with his J-Gun in one hand and his Turbo Laser on the other. Running through the horde of Spotmen, he showed an incredible use of both of his guns, shooting precisely to each Spotmen that got in his way and kept on pressing forward. While the rest were also fighting the Spotmen, none even charged headlong like Blue Turbo, showing quite of his recovered passion.

"You're next!" Just when Blue Turbo got in front of Frog Mozoo, he shot him down with both his guns, damaging him quite severely even with his enlarged body skill on.

"Bastard…!" Frog Mozoo cursed, but he suddenly unleashed his tongue, which grabbed a nearby woman and used her as a hostage, "I got you now! Scared or not, you can't act freely now!"

"You dirty little…!" Blue Turbo cursed, but with the woman in danger, he felt more inclined to save her. Which then Frog Mozoo staggered a bit after he was shot. As Blue Turbo was the most expert in long-range shooting, his shot has more effect than other guns. "Now!" Looking at that, he shot exactly at Frog Mozoo's face, which was exposed open, making him free the woman. Blue Turbo then used the chance to grab his tongue and throw him away. Then, he turned to the woman, "Please run now!" The woman nodded and ran off as he commanded.

"Damn… damn you!" Frog Mozoo continued to curse as the rest of the team gathered to Blue Turbo.

"Hey, I remember now…" Black Condor suddenly said, "He'll regenerate fast if he's on the ground. I guess if we want to beat him, we have to destroy him while he's being tossed upwards."

"Now that's one trouble we have to fend off." Change Mermaid also noted, "I hope someone is strong enough to throw him off like that."

"We can manage that." Shinken Red said as he turned to the rest and explained the plan to eliminate the Mozoo, "I'm counting on you guys. This is it."

"All right, here we go!" Goggle Pink nodded as she looked at the Frog Mozoo having trouble to get up. She then unleashed her attack.

"PINK HEART HYPNOSIS!"

She then unleashed and covered Frog Mozoo with pink hearts which stunned the Frog Mozoo. Then she started talking with a sweet voice.

"All right, now calm down and relax a bit…"

Against his will, Frog Mozoo started to make his body feel relaxed. Afterwards, Blue Turbo ran to him and pulled his tongue. Grabbing on it, he started swinging the Mozoo with much ease thanks to him being stuck in relaxation stance.

"Okay, girls! Here!" With that, Blue Turbo yelled and threw the Mozoo to both Goggle Pink and Change Mermaid.

"OK!" They both retaliated by kicking the Mozoo away, to the next person, "Gai! You're next!"

"Right on! Wing Gauntlet!" Black Condor said and set his Wing Gauntlet on one of his hand. With all his might, he punched the thrown Mozoo to… "Go for it, Takeru!"

"Rekka Daizantou!" Quickly inserting the disk in his Shinkenmaru, Shinken Red turned his sword to the zanbatou mode. However, instead of slashing him, he let the Frog Mozoo hit on the Zanbatou's blunt side. Focusing all his strength and Mojikara, Shinken Red swung upwards, throwing the Mozoo to the air. "The finishing blow. Youhei!"

"Leave it to me! J-Machine Gun!" With that, Blue Turbo combined both his guns and aimed at the falling Frog Mozoo. "And don't get back down here, you monster!" With that, he shot a barrage of bullets that shred through Frog Mozoo's skins and eventually destroying him airborne. "VICTORY!" Blue Turbo exclaimed happily as he put a V Sign on his hand.

"Impressive!" Change Mermaid praised at Blue Turbo's tenacity as Shinken Red was just glad that his ally has recovered.

"This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

As the sun set, Youhei was just standing near the river, recalling what he had done for the day. Approaching him was Miki. "Feeling okay now?"

"I guess I am…" Youhei said, "I'm thankful that you woke me up and… I'm sorry. I made you cry."

"Please don't mind about that," Miki smiled at him, "Besides, my words alone weren't enough. I knew it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Youhei was confused at Miki's remark.

"It's just that… if I only said that and you have no will to recover, it would be useless and you'll still be stuck in fear." She explained, "In the end… it was you who saved yourself."

"Don't put it that way, you deserved the credits for that!" Youhei also smiled at her, "If it wasn't for your words, I wouldn't be able to find the courage to face my fear. For that I…" Suddenly, Youhei took Miki's hands and held it tightly, "Thank you very much."

"Youhei…" Miki was completely stunned hearing that. For a moment, their eyes meet… until suddenly she saw something behind him, "Shouldn't you do something about those?"

"Wha?" When Youhei looked back, he saw a lot of girls running towards him, "Ah right! Hi, girls!"

Calling out his names, the girls surrounded and chatted with him. Apparently, they were also worried about Youhei, as when he was in the fearful state, he also avoided them like crazy and it surprised them. Now that he's okay, they could gather with him. And Youhei didn't feel any fear anymore. Miki only left, heading towards Takeru, Gai and Sayaka who were watching on the side.

"Well, all's well, I suppose." Takeru said.

"Yep, Youhei is back to his usual girl-magnet self." Sayaka also added while nodding.

"Sure you're not jealous, Miki?" Gai suddenly teased, in which Miki raised her voice.

"What was that about, Gai? ! I'm just glad he's back to normal and be with his friends again! I'll have you know that I have no intention on stealing him from any of his girlfriends he had from his timeline."

"But Sayaka told me you were crying over him!" Gai continued to tease her.

"Geez, is it that bad to worry over a friend's welfare? !" Miki insisted, but then Sayaka interrupted them.

"Wait, who is that man? !" She pointed at one man, a rather effeminate one at that, approaching Youhei.

* * *

"My hero!" The effeminate man said, turning Youhei's face blue, "You… you're my savior!"

"Uh… do I know you, sir?" Youhei asked, starting to back aay.

"I know! You have the same voice… as the one who saved me from that nasty monster!" The man said, "I was turned into a woman thanks to that creep, and now I'm back… but still, my adoration for my savior is always pure and true!"

"Look, I think you got the wrong man here…" Youhei tried to excuse himself, but the effeminate man still approached him, "Wait, wait, I'll have you know that I'm a straight guy! Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm glad that you're OK, but… but…"

"Hug me, my hero!" The effeminate man spread his arm and ran, trying to embrace Youhei, which now considerably freaked him out.

"Wait, wait! Don't come near me!" Youhei put his hands forward as he backed down, trying to tell him to shove off, but it didn't do anything, "NOOO!" There was only one thing he could do… to run away, while the effeminate man gave chase. The girls that previously surrounded him, obviously realized what's going on and ran to chase the man, but the man was quicker, although Youhei was fortunately quicker.

* * *

"What was… that about?" Takeru asked in confusion.

"Oh, perhaps it was one of the men turned woman by that Mozoo." Miki noted, "Now that he's dead, everyone is back to normal."

"Must be bad luck if the one Youhei saved was actually someone interested in the same gender…" Sayaka also said, sheepishly giggling, "Poor Youhei."

"Speaking of genders…" Gai said as he reached his pocket, "The photos are done!"

"Photos?" Miki asked in curiosity, "What's that about?"

"These photos. Should be a good memory for Takeru…" Gai said, showing both Sayaka and Miki the portraits, which turned out to be portraits of him being dressed up in various clothes in their previous attempt to make him cross-dress.

"Hey, now this is just too much…" Takeru protested, as he approached the three in annoyance, "Give it to me now!"

"Then take it, if you can!" Gai said as he handed several of the portraits to Sayaka and Miki, and they agreed to play along. Putting the portraits inside their pockets, they split up, avoiding Takeru.

"Cut this crap at once!" Takeru yelled at the three as he gave chase, "Sayaka! Miki! Gai!"

Thanks to the efforts of his friends, Youhei managed to overcome the curse that caused him to fear the ones he wanted to protect and returned with his passion intact. However, as they speak, the villains won't just sit idly. Keep on moving! Fight! Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 10  


* * *

**

Author's note: That's quite the chapter... tensions here and there. I do hope you enjoy, though perhaps in the future chapter, things might get a little bit more serious. Who knows... Oh, and to those who are wondering my stances of pairing... I don't plan to include romantic pairs (do I need to stress this out further?), so if you are thinking that Youhei and Miki got a wee bit too close... well you don't need to worry about them being romantically interested, they're not gonna hook up! It's just deep friendship, that's all. Just want to make that one clear.

So while waiting for the next chapter, send in the reviews and constructive criticisms! See ya!


	10. The Emotion of Mermaid

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **And we're back for another chapter. Well all I hope this doesn't sound so off... had quite a trouble writing the last part... Still I hope you enjoy**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 10: The Emotion of Mermaid  


* * *

**

"You're all FOOLS!" In the dimension of the villains, Radiguet was mightily angered. A lot of villains have gathered under him, but none of them even made a serious wound to their enemy, the Super Sentai. This bruised his ego. After failing with the rest of the Vyrams, he had hoped that this team would be successful, but they didn't. As a result, he yelled at them, and in the same time, with his hand raised, he let out lightning bolts to strike at his companions, causing them to fall to the ground, "You never do learn your lessons! Why aren't those Super Sentai dead yet? !"

"We apologize, but we never know that they'd surprise us with their comebacks even after their lack of fighting these years…" Jarmin hurrily tried to apologize, as she sensed a great anger swelling up within Radiguet and if let loose, it could be dangerous even to the group.

"SILENCE!" Radiguet was extremely furious hearing it and was about to zap Jarmin again. However, in a quick moment, both Juzou and Ahames quickly rose and even put their weapons on Radiguet's neck.

"I certainly hope you're not all big talk and fail like the rest of us, Radiguet." Ahames warned him in the coldest tone possible.

"You've seen how they fight…" Juzou added, putting Uramasa further near Radiguet's neck, "But you've never experienced it. Do you think you can handle them? Show us."

"Tch…" Radiguet bit his lip. Once again his bad habit of boasting his superiority rose, and he realized that even both of them make a point. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm down, "Very well. I will show you how I take my missions. If I do come out victorious against those Super Sentai… then you will acknowledge me as your supreme leader."

"You're on." The similarly ambitious Ahames confirmed Radiguet's challenge as she and Juzou lowered their weapons.

As Radiguet moved away, suddenly he turned back and looked over to Mazurka. "You… come with me."

"What do you want with me?" Mazurka was puzzled at hearing Radiguet's command.

"Just come. I have other future plans for you." Radiguet told her so and without wasting further words, he left.

* * *

"So, that's how it goes." In the morning, Sayaka gathered everyone into the Kizuna's meeting room for some briefing. It turned out that she was expressing her interest to research on their weapons. Taking interest in Takeru's discs, she thought that she might be able to upgrade their basic weapons into a more advanced versions. As currently they have discovered the Lightning Disc, along with Takeru's personal Lion Disc to create fire, she had calculated which combinations would be possible, "Well, what do you think?"

"You mean, I'll get something like a J-Flame Thrower?" Youhei said in excitement, thinking on what kind of possibilities that he could do with the would-be upgrade of his J-Machine Gun, "Sounds cool!"

"A lightning-powered Goggle Saber? Doesn't sound so bad!" Miki also agreed with the notion.

"Well, that sounds rather ambitious…" Takeru commented, taking a more thorough look to Sayaka's designs as written on the room's white board, "But do you think you can pull it off? It would be hard. Not to mention there are more discs than the two that we had so far…"

"I'm sure I can manage it." Sayaka said in confidence. Only Gai didn't look as enthusiastic, which kind of irritated Sayaka, "So, what do you think, Gai? I haven't heard anything from you. You'll do it, right?"

"Well, you do what you want." Gai said nonchalantly, "I'm pretty satisfied with what I have so far."

"What? !" Suddenly, Sayaka raised her voice, clearly annoyed at Gai's ignorance. Takeru and Youhei were taken aback at Sayaka's sudden anger, "Are you saying that you don't trust me? !"

"Why getting so angry? !" Gai also didn't take Sayaka's sudden scolding well, "I didn't say 'You are not allowed to do it'!"

"Yet, you don't seem to believe that the upgrade will be beneficial to us all." She continued, "I'm trying to do my best for the good of everyone…"

"Well, then don't make me your guinea pig." Gai said, "The rest may be willing to become one, but not me."

"Hey…" Youhei tried to protest, but before he could say anything further, Sayaka suddenly slapped Gai on the face.

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk!" She yelled at him, before finally she realized that she got too fired up, "Ugh, that's it. I'm taking a walk." With that, she quickly left the room, her mood completely ruined by Gai.

"Gai, you don't have to say things like that." Miki reprimanded him, "I know Sayaka is older than me, but she's still a woman with a delicate heart. Please be more sensitive next time."

"Sorry, but I fight with my way." Gai excused his actions, being reminded that last time someone tried to arrange his life the way he didn't like it. To him, fighting and life was the same, he's going to do it his way, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone who wouldn't respect it, "Sayaka tried to force her way into mine. I don't like it."

"But you did hurt her feelings. There are more proper ways to say 'no', you know." Youhei said, "I think you better go and apologize to her."

"And let her do what she wants with my weapons without consent? No. I'm satisfied with what I have." Gai scoffed off, trying to exit the room, before Takeru stopped him.

"You'd be best not to get too cocky, Gai." He gave a warning, "It could be your downfall if you never want to expand your style."

"Hah…" Gai still kept his cool even after the warning, confident that he's going to be fine. He then left.

* * *

Sayaka in the meantime had retreated to a park, sitting down on a bench, looking at the blue sky. 'So peaceful. I wonder if I can help to keep it…' In truth, although she still kept an air of grace, Sayaka was getting desperate. The best she could come up with after gathering with a team of fellow Sentai warriors were just modifying the communicator. Takeru, Gai, Youhei and Miki, all four have proven themselves in battlefield, be it courage, loyalty, passion and wit. Hoping that she'd mesh well with them, Sayaka tried to do what she did best: invention to help the team's combat.

'Gai… you're a fool.' She thought, annoyed, 'You don't trust me? It's not like I haven't learnt my lesson since last time…' She was reminded that last time, her invention went awry due to lack of sufficient testing, and thus her teammates distrusted her, with the exception of the Changeman leader Tsurugi Hiryuu, who continued to support her until her invention succeeded and saved the day. The reason why Sayaka was hurt was because Gai turned her down without even trying, as if predicting that she'd fail in instant.

As the winds blew, she was taken to the breeze of the air. The air was quite cool for the day. Slowly, however, Sayaka fell asleep…

But the sleep was halted shortly when she heard something. A lot of innocent people walking in the park, running frantically as several Grinam soldiers attacked them. 'What are those?' Sayaka stood up, wondering who these never-seen-before soldiers were, since she never fought any of the Vyrams yet. However, there was only one thing that she knew…

'These people are in danger. I must help them.'

As such, Sayaka ran towards the rampaging soldiers and started attacking them, one by one throwing and knocking them to the ground, letting as many people run from the battle.

* * *

At the same time, Gai was already out riding on his motorcycle. He claimed that he was out for some fresh air, but deep down he did admit that he was quite rude to Sayaka, even though he didn't mean it. Fortunately for him, when he was riding, he found Sayaka already engaged in the battle against the Grinam soldiers.

"Those Vyram bastards…" Gai muttered as he got off his bike and cracked his knuckles, steadily moving forward, "I hope you're in for an ass-kicking…" He then prepared to run into the battle. Before he could take a step, however, he saw a shadow moving through him. When he looked up, he saw a man leaping towards the Vyram and helped Sayaka to fight in place of Gai.

"Hey, wait…" Gai only witnessed the man proceeding to beat down a lot of the Grinam soldiers, saving Sayaka in various occasions and eventually managed to drive the soldiers away.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The man offered his hand to Sayaka kindly.

"Um, thank you." She said in gratitude, "But why did you…?"

"Nah, it's just that I can't stand seeing a girl being harassed like that." The man replied in a kind voice, "It's against my policy."

"Really…" Sayaka muttered, before she noticed that there was a slight bleeding on her arm.

"Ah that!" The man suddenly said, and took a band aid from his pocket, "Thank goodness I carry this around."

"No, I'm all right. It's okay…" Sayaka insisted to not trouble the man, but he got to cover it with his band-aid anyway.

"It could cause an infection. Please be careful." He smiled at her.

She was surprised to see such a brave and kind man, who wasn't even a Sentai warrior, but held on his own against soldiers they usually fought, and even was kind enough to try and help her mend her wound, even if it's just a little. Just then, she was reminded of something, "Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sayaka. Nagisa Sayaka."

"Ah, such a lovely name." The man praised, before he coughed up a bit, "Well, now it's my turn. My name is…"

"Hey! Sayaka!" The moment was interrupted when Gai eventually approached them and calling her, "You OK?"

"Well, as you can see." Sayaka only replied, but while her tone was okay, somehow Gai realized that she's still mad at him.

"Oh, and who is this man?" The man then looked at Gai, "Your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"NO!" Both Gai and Sayaka vehemently said in unison.

"We're just…" Sayaka attempted to cover the misunderstanding, but somehow Gai managed to finish the rest in her place.

"… Friends. Yeah, we're just friends. I just happened to pass by when I saw her being attacked and you saving her…" He said, "So, yeah. Thanks for saving her. I'm Yuuki Gai, by the way."

"Ah, right. Gai. Then allow me to introduce myself to both of you." The main said, politely taking a bow, "My name is Raiga. Nice to meet you." With it, he finally offered his hand, in which Sayaka also followed with a handshake. Both Gai and Raiga shook hands. However, a certain chill stung on Gai when he shook hands with the new man, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, ah. Nothing, really…" Gai dismissed the thought.

"Well, I'll have to continue on my errand." Raiga said, preparing to go. However, he handed out a card and gave it to Sayaka, "If you wish to contact me, you can use that card. I bid you farewell. Take good care of yourself, good lady." With that, the man left, leaving both Gai and Sayaka as they looked at him from behind.

"So kind…" Sayaka muttered, touched with the man's kindness. But then, one look at Gai, who spaced out, was enough to make her stop thinking about the man, "Gai, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Ah, well…" Gai was reminded with what he came for originally, "Well, okay… What I said back then was a bit rude. I apologize."

"Oh is that so…" Sayaka said nonchalantly, "So you want to finally participate in my experiment?"

"Well, I didn't say that." Gai's words disappointed her, "Still, good luck on it. I hope it's a success." He then walked back to his motorcycle, leaving Sayaka alone, who was still disappointed.

'Okay, that was an improvement…' Sayaka thought at how he didn't really acted impulsively like before, 'Still I wish he could learn a thing or two from Raiga…'

In the meantime, however, while Gai rode on his motorcycle, he couldn't forget that one chill he felt when he shook hands with Raiga. 'That feeling… it was familiar. Am I supposed to know that guy…?' Just then, he remembered how Raiga fought against the Vyram, 'Wait, how come he is that powerful? How could he beat down those Vyrams like eating breakfast? Normal humans shouldn't be able to do that…'

* * *

Determined to make her experiment a success, Sayaka ended up often visiting book stores to find some knowledge books that would help her. It was at one day when she was purchasing a book in a store.

"I'll be purchasing this…" Sayaka said at the cashier, putting the book and the money at the table, only to be replied with a familiar voice.

"Thank you… Miss Nagisa."

"Eh?" Sayaka was shocked and when she looked up, it was Raiga, "Raiga, so you work here?"

"Ah hah hah, this is just one of my part-time jobs." Raiga laughed light-heartedly as a reply, "I've got a lot."

"Whoa, that's incredible." She commented.

"So… I'll be taking the money." He said as he took the money in exchange for the book.

"Thank you very much!" Sayaka smiled as she bowed down in gratitude and tried to leave. However, Raiga's voice stopped her.

"Um, are you free this afternoon?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you see…" Raiga said, checking his pocket, "I've got some extra cash today and I feel a bit lonely for lunch today. So I was wondering if you're willing to eat with me…"

"N… no thanks, I…" Sayaka tried to deny the offer, but her stomach produced a sound that signified that she was hungry. Blushing in embarrassment of the sound, she eventually gave in, "Well… all right."

* * *

Soon after, Sayaka ended up eating together with Raiga. They got to know each other well, even though Sayaka kept her identity as Change Mermaid a secret. Raiga was a kind, polite man, which made him get along well with Sayaka. Soon, as days passed, she found herself visiting Raiga's book store often, at first just to see more books but later on, she visited there just to visit Raiga. She slowly developed a crush on him, as he reminded her to her best friend, fellow Changeman Tsurugi Hiryuu. Shortly after, they started dating…

* * *

"Okay! It's done!" Days later, in the Kizuna, Sayaka finally finished her first project, creating compatibility between Youhei's J-Gun with Takeru's Lightning Disc. As such, the J-Gun now had a thinner handle, in which the Disc can be inserted.

"Oh man… This is great! I can't wait to use this!" Youhei said in excitement, holding his gun, before turning to Takeru, "So, all you do is just to focus and spin the disc on the handle, right?"

"Well, that's how we normally use it…" Takeru answered, "Though… can you really focus?"

"Just leave it to me!" Youhei said with confidence.

"Ah, that's good to hear…" Sayaka said, slowly taking steps to the door, "Well in that case, I'm off. I've got an important appointment with someone…" Then, she left the room.

"Where's she going?" Gai asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's going to a date." Miki gave a straightforward answer. An answer that suddenly piqued Gai's curiosity.

"Date…? Could it be that Raiga guy?" He pondered.

"Oh, really, Gai? Is there really someone else in Sayaka's mind?" Miki playfully said in front of him, and then threw back what he said to her several days ago, "Or don't tell me… you're jealous?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Gai protested, "It's just that… something just bugs me about that guy, but I can't remember well…"

The words were cut down when the alarm rang again. The monitor, as if being automatically operated, showed them a beach under attack by the Vyram.

"Wonder about that later. The Vyram is causing trouble." Takeru said.

"Hoo… so you learn about technology fast enough, Takeru…" Youhei noted on how Takeru who wasn't that well versed in high technology from before was now confident enough to explain what the monitor was trying to tell.

"I'm not that much of a backwater person as you think, Youhei." Takeru said in annoyance, although he did admit something deep inside his heart, 'I still have much to learn, though.'

"At any rate, let's get going."

"Hey, what about Sayaka?" Gai asked.

"I think us four can handle this." Miki said, "Besides, I heard she's not dating on that beach… We should let her rest after all her hard work…"

"Agreed, agreed." Youhei nodded, "I just can't wait 'till I apply this to those Vyrams!"

Takeru, who was waiting by the door, grew rather annoyed at the discussion that sparked and made them stay and talk rather than going, "Can we go now?"

* * *

The team eventually made it to the beach where the Grinam soldiers have started their attack. Except that there was something missing.

"No Dimensional Beasts?" Gai commented as the team run to the attacking soldiers, as there was no such thing as something that sticked out amongst the Vyrams, "That Radiguet is getting cocky…"

"Wait, what about that one?" Miki pointed out at one certain Grinam soldier that stuck out. This soldier was bulkier than the normal ones, as well as possessing spikes on several parts of his body, like an armor adorning a warrior.

"Looks like the boss of those soldiers." Youhei noted, comparing to the boss of the Wular soldiers that he fought in the past.

"Let's reduce the talking and quicken our pace." Takeru said as he put more strength while he runs, increasing his speed. In the meantime, he prepared his Shodo Phone, in which the team took notice and prepared their braces as well.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

With that, the team, even without Sayaka, began to fight the Grinam soldiers.

* * *

In the meantime, the villains, with the exception of Mazurka and Radiguet, were watching the Grinam soldiers fighting against the team, and despite being led by the Grinam Leader, they were losing.

"That Radiguet…!" Ahames cursed, still remembering how much Radiguet beat all of them down, "He said he knew another way to eliminate those fools. But why did he send such weaklings? !"

"He should've listened to me that sending out 'leaders' of the soldiers to battle is not a good idea." Jarmin noted, remembering last time the Wular soldier failed to defeat the Turborangers even after their king assisted them.

"… He has his reason." Juzou stated, "Though whatever it is… I have no interest. Watching these fools making a fool out of themselves just makes me sick. I'm out." With that, he suddenly stepped away. It was then, suddenly Ahames realized something.

"Reason? Could it be that he deliberately sent weaklings to distract the Super Sentai to hide his trump card?"

"Hm? What's this?" Jarmin took note when she looked at Blue Turbo drawing his J-Gun and Shinken Red lending his Lightning Disc…

* * *

"OK, Youhei, just remember." Shinken Red tried to warn Blue Turbo, "Try to focus on your power."

"Got it, got it." Blue Turbo said as he tried to calm down, holding the J-Gun attached with the Lightning Disc in one hand, and preparing the other to spin the disc. He tried to calm down and then he spun the disc…

However, rather than enchanting the gun with lightning power, it instead shoot electric currents to the surrounding. "What the? !" Blue Turbo shouted, shocked at the turn of events, until eventually one of the currents hit his body and electrocuted him thoroughly. "AAAGHH!"

"Youhei!" Goggle Pink approached the fallen body of Blue Turbo. After holding his chest, she was a bit relieved, "Thank goodness it wasn't life-threatening…"

"Miki, call Sayaka!" Black Condor said as he and Shinken Red covered both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink from any upcoming attack, "She has to know what's going on with her invention!"

"Okay!" As Goggle Pink nodded, she reached her brace and tried calling, "Sayaka, come in… This is Miki, we got trouble…!"

'This is strange…' Shinken Red thought as he fought against the Grinam soldiers while Black Condor was fighting its leader, 'If the disc activation failed, it would just drain the strength and leave the user slightly powerless. How come this one unleashed uncontrollable energies?'

* * *

"I sincerely hope that you are having fun, Sayaka…" Raiga said to Sayaka as they were walking on a park for their date, "Or perhaps you didn't find my company fun at all?"

"Ah, no, really…!" Sayaka said sheepishly, "It was fun…"

Just then, however, her communicator rang, shocking her. "Ah, uh… this… I… I have to go now…!" Sayaka panicked, fearing that her identity might get exposed. However, Raiga only put up a smile.

"Ah, don't worry. I know you may have some unique communication device or something for your business." He said soon, "It's all right if you have to leave. I don't want to disturb your business either…"

"Thank you for the understanding…" Sayaka said as she ran off, unaware that a smile was formed on Raiga's face.

She quickly headed to a narrow pathway, whereas she reached her communicator and started speaking, "Sayaka here…" "What? ! Youhei was…!" "All right, I'll be there shortly!"

After cutting the communication line, she then typed to her communicator, as if commanding the Kizuna to transport her there so she can transport herself into the battlefield as quick as possible. Unfortunately, the ship did not respond. "There was a jamming signal around here? !" In the end, Sayaka ended up running off to the direction of the beach where they fought on their own. After running several miles, she felt slightly tired and tried to contact the Kizuna again. Fortunately for her, the jamming signal didn't reach her current location, enabling her to teleport.

* * *

When she eventually arrived, already transformed into Change Mermaid, however, most of the enemies have been taken out. The Grinam soldiers and their king wasted no words seeing their fallen friends and opted to retreat soon after.

"Am I too late…?" Change Mermaid asked.

"Damn right you are!" Black Condor shouted at her, clearly very angry at her.

* * *

The atmosphere at the Kizuna became tense, especially at the infirmary, whereas both Takeru and Miki tended and observed the wounds that were inflicted on Youhei, and in the meantime, Gai was talking to Sayaka, but not in a peaceful way. He was very cross at her for both being late and her invention causing.

"What were you doing, Sayaka?" He asked, "Still dating? Or you prefer your dates over the well-being of your friends? !"

"I told you I tried to come as fast as I could!" She protested back at him, "But I never expected that someone hid a jamming signal somewhere around my vicinity…"

"Moreover," Gai cut down her words and went to another subject, "Why didn't you ask Takeru to test that invention of yours first? Look at what happened to Youhei!"

"Well, I… I thought everything was going to be okay…" Sayaka said, starting to regret her rashness. Thanks to her lack of attention, Youhei was wounded the same way like the other Changemen thanks to a lack of testing of her invention. She was repeating the same mistakes, "I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Gai continued to press her down, "Okay, I know you were planning on a date or something, and I approve that usually. But this is too much, Sayaka. Do you really choose that guy over us, so much that you'd leave your invention to endanger us like this?"

"Are you telling me to leave him? !" This time it was Sayaka who got up and shot back at Gai, "Don't bring him into this argument!"

"I don't mean to say that!" Gai protested back, still thinking back about the chill he got from shaking hands with Raiga. He just couldn't say it right in front of Sayaka, "It's just… well…"

"You never change, do you." Said an immensely annoyed Sayaka, "You said you like to chase women, but you never consider their feelings. I've had enough about you!" Without saying a word further, she left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Gai.

"Wait…" Before Gai could finish his sentence, Miki already got up and also exited the room.

"Just leave it to Miki. I don't think you need to worry about her." Takeru tried to reassure Gai who was full of doubts and possibly guilt. Shortly after, Youhei woke up and started speaking as well.

"I heard, Gai. What's your problem with Sayaka? You don't seem to get along well these days…"

"Ugh, you mind your own business…" Gai tried to get away from the subject. However, Takeru stopped him.

"This is not your business alone. This is our business as well." He stated clearly, "You were suspicious of that Raiga, am I right?"

"Huh? How did you…" Gai was shocked at the revelation as Takeru continued.

"The way Sayaka described him… it's too much for a human. One thing I know that a normal human cannot take out that much soldiers of evil. Something is amiss."

"… You're right." Finally, Gai gave in and started to state his mind, "I did shake hands with him, but I feel a bit of a chill… As if… I met him somewhere before."

"Well, why don't you investigate him, then?" Takeru offered, "You can start with that book store Sayaka mentioned. He works part time there, right?"

"Gai, you should do it." Youhei added, "Maybe you'll learn more about that Raiga, and whether he's a good match for Sayaka or not…"

"Whether they fit together or not is none of my business!" Gai vehemently stated as he also attempted to exit the door, "Besides, without you asking, I'm going to investigate anyway!"

* * *

In a fit of despair, Sayaka teleported out from Kizuna, starting to walk. However, a voice stopped her.

"Sayaka, wait a minute." It was Miki, who followed her.

"Oh, Miki…" Sayaka replied, but her words contain no spirit or passion.

"Were you… taken aback with Gai?" asked a concerned Miki, "Well… that's just the way he is…"

"Yes, I know." Sayaka said, "He's a jerk, through and through. I don't know if I can keep up with him."

"But, you know, Sayaka?" Miki stated further, her words still full of understanding, "I don't think he meant it directly. Maybe he's got rough words and sometimes is rude… but I know he meant well deep down."

"You sure are patient, Miki." Said a still disappointed Sayaka, seeing that none of her friends understand her.

"Uh, are you mad at me?"

"No, not really…"

"Is that so… then listen." Miki continued, "Maybe you won't like the team due to Gai, but… we're not mad at you. People make mistakes. I'm sure Youhei is not mad due to your mistake. After all, he's okay now."

"Miki…" Sayaka muttered, realizing that she felt a bit better, "Really, you're so good at cheering people up. You're even more mature than your age tells… Even though there is Gai in the team, I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"Me too, Sayaka." Miki then held Sayaka's arms tight, "Promise me you'll stay, okay?"

"Hey, why do you act as if I'm leaving the group?" Sayaka smiled, at least she's glad that she had a strong support, "Remember, we can't return to our timelines if we don't stick together, right? Your words reminded me of that fact, so looks like I'll just have to keep up…"

"Ah… that." Now it's Miki's turn to be disappointed, "I know we had our own homes… but separating with friends still hurt me…"

"Don't worry, Miki." Sayaka reassured her, "Even if it's a short time, if we treasure it, it'll worth something that we'll keep for the rest of our lives."

"Ah… is that so." Miki then let out a sigh of relief.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me…" Sayaka then let go of Miki's grip on her hands, "I just need a bit of a refreshment. I'll be back later." With that, she left, waving her hands.

"Come back soon…" Miki waved back, and both girls smiled at each other.

* * *

In the meantime, Gai had been wandering throughout the town with his trusty motorcycle. He was looking for information about Raiga, starting with the places he worked part-time on. None know what his full-time job was, and he had a lot of part-time jobs, and none of his co-worker really know him except about his personality: a polite, kind, unassuming man. Basically, everything Sayaka said about him was true.

'God damn it, how come there's no more clues?' He thought, while riding his motorcycle, 'But… no, I'll never give up. I know there's something wrong with that Raiga and I am going to expose it!'

Just when he passed the book store again, he heard a sound of glass breaking. "What the… robbery?" Without wasting any other seconds, Gai rushed there. What he found was a boy throwing rocks to the mirror of the store.

"Come out here, you creep! You can't fool me with your innocent look, monster!" The boy shouted loudly, which made anyone who passed by give him a glance. He didn't have any relatives to stop him thus his shouting and rock-throwing continues. The shop was empty as well, but the boy kept throwing.

"Hey, kid!" Unable to stand it any further, Gai immediately ran to the boy and grabbed him, "You wanna get into trouble? !"

"Let me go, damn it! I want to expose that bastard Raiga…!" Hearing the word 'Raiga', Gai was shocked. How could he be liked by everyone, yet this one child hate him thoroughly.

"Okay, okay! We'll talk about it somewhere else!" Gai said as he dragged the boy away from the store.

* * *

Relocating themselves on a park's bench, the boy managed to calm down eventually, and Gai could start talking, first by introducing himself, followed by the boy, who introduced himself as 'Azuma'.

"So, kid…" Gai called him by name, "Why do you hate this Raiga? I asked about him, and he seems to be a nice guy…"

"You're being deceived like them, bro!" Azuma yelled out, "I know the true color of that monster…"

"Monster? Hey, hey, even that's taking it too far…" Gai tried to remind him, but Azuma's eyes were fierce, full of hatred as he recalled his memory.

"I'm just an adopted son of an old couple who lived quite far from civilization. My grandfather and grandmother adopted me, and I live with them and their daughter… Saki, my big sister."

"Wouldn't that make her your aunt?" Gai asked.

"I called her 'sister'. She's too young to be called 'aunt'." Azuma answered, before he continued.

"Just one day, I heard that Sis recovered a young man who was stranded in the ocean. That guy was Raiga. Sis was never a healthy girl and she often fell ill, but I heard thanks to him she recovered and became healthy. It would seem that they would fall in love… Until that day. That Raiga suddenly felt a headache… and ran off to the town."

"And… what happens?"

"He saw some sort of evil looking queen, fighting four men in suit with bird head-like for helmet. I think there are a red one, yellow one, blue one and white one… I think they're called… Jetman."

'Wait a second… that's Ryuu and the others!' Gai suddenly remembered, 'Where was I back then…? Oh yeah…' Then he remembered that they fought the Vyram Empress Jyuza. And at that time, she inflicted him with a spell that turned him into crystal, thus he didn't quite have a recollection of what exactly happened, "Interesting tale, kid. Continue."

"Just then I saw that Raiga suddenly declaring something. Suddenly, he transformed. His skin turned blue, his voice was filled with evil… he gained some sort of silver armor and black cape…"

Those description shocked Gai. And thus, he came to a conclusion… 'So… Raiga is… Radiguet? ! Sayaka has been fooled all along! She didn't know just how cruel he could be…'

"Well, um… bro?" Azuma asked, seeing that Gai was spacing out a bit, "You want me to continue?"

"Oh, uh… okay, continue."

"Well… in the end, Raiga and those Jetmen defeated that evil queen, with Raiga dealing the finishing blow. I thought he was no longer human back then. But then Sis came, who begged him to come back, as he was capable of loving her. I thought maybe they would live happily… but that bastard Raiga… instead he called her out, telling her that he would never acknowledge having a 'foolish' sensation called love. And then… then that bastard…!" Azuma started to hold his tears as his words started to tremble, "And then he killed Sis out of cold blood…!"

"You… saw all of it with your eyes? !" Gai was in utter shock, just learning how vile Radiguet was, 'Radiguet, you bastard…!'

"That's not all. Shortly after, when I returned home… I found my home being wrecked. My grandpa and grandma died inside." Azuma continued, "Somewhere… I heard echoes of that creep's laughter… there was no remorse… That's why… when he came back… I wanted to expose him of all his crimes…!" With that, Azuma couldn't hold back his tears and started to cry.

Gai, feeling for the child's loss, patted him on the head. "Kid… follow me. I have something to say." Sternly, he said the words and took Azuma to an empty house nearby.

"What do you want, bro?" He asked.

"Listen… don't tell anyone what you will see, or you're going to get it." As Gai said that, he put his hand on his Cross Changer, and solemnly said, "Cross Changer."

With that, he transformed into Black Condor and turned to Azuma. "Oh my God… You… you're one of those Jetmen!"

"Yeah. I am one of the Jetman. The name's Black Condor." Black Condor said, "Maybe you didn't see me fighting that queen because I was incapacitated. But I have one thing to say to you…"

"Really?"

"That Raiga's real name is Radiguet. He is the leader of the Vyrams… our enemy that invaded Earth back then." Black Condor explained, "Right now… even though we have defeated him previously, he came back. But I have sworn that with my new friends, I will defeat him for good. That's why, kid… Leave this to me."

"But… can you win?" Azuma said, doubtfully.

"Trust me. Even if I have to die twice or thrice… I won't stop until I defeat him." Black Condor assured him as he held Azuma's shoulders, "Trust me."

"Uh… Okay! I believe in you, Black Condor!" The boy smiled, "Get him for me, so Sis can rest in peace!"

"I'll get him all right… but it's not for revenge or anything." Black Condor reminded him, "But because… justice must be served." With that, Black Condor de-transformed back to Gai, "I'll see you later… Azuma. I hope you're well the next time we meet." With that, Gai left the house, with Azuma cheering behind him.

"Go for it, bro! You can do it! For great justice!"

* * *

As he got out of the house, Gai eventually activated the communicator to contact his friends, "Gai here. You there, Takeru? Anyone?"

"I hear you just fine." Takeru replied to him, using his Shodo Phone to communicate, as the other two also prepared their communicators, "So, what do you find about Raiga?"

"The worst." Gai replied, "Raiga is actually Radiguet in disguise."

"WHAT? !" A collective shout from not only Takeru, but also Youhei and Miki, was heard.

"Oh God, of all the people, it's one of the most sadistic, that you mentioned? !" Youhei expressed his disbelief.

"What will happen to Sayaka? !" said a very worried Miki, "Gai, please stop him! I… I just can't imagine what's going to happen to her if he had his way!"

"Yeah, okay, okay! I hear you!" Gai said.

"If there are any changes of situation, inform us." Takeru only gave a short message, "This is a very dire…" In the sudden, the communication wave became static and Takeru's message became garbled.

"Huh? I can't hear you. Takeru?" Gai tried calling him again, but there was no clear response. "Can't be… a jammer?"

His short thought was cut short when he suddenly saw two people walking together… Sayaka along with Raiga. 'No time for that. Gotta do what I can!' Gai thought as he ran in front of them.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

"Gai?" Sayaka asked, unaware of what's going on.

"Sayaka, I'm only going to say this once." Gai declared with a cold voice, "Get away from that man. Now."

"Oh dear, what has gotten into you, Gai?" Raiga still asked with a polite voice, "I have no intention to hurt Sayaka at all…"

"You ain't fooling me with that sweet talk, you bastard!" Gai yelled as he eventually ran forward and attempted to punch Raiga on the face. However, Sayaka stood up in front of him and grabbed Gai's fist.

"Gai, what are you doing? !" She scolded him, "Why are you interrupting us? !"

"He's not what you think he is, Sayaka!" Gai yelled again, "Leave him!"

"NO!" In instant, Sayaka slapped Gai, though that wasn't enough to stop him, "You're mad, Gai! Attacking an innocent man like this…!"

"He's ANYTHING but innocent!" Gai insisted.

"You really hate me that much that you want to separate me from my source of joy?" Sayaka's eyes started to get teary, not just on purpose, but because she was really angered at Gai's actions.

"Cry all you want, but this is for your own good. Leave him, now!" Gai's words started to get rash as he attempted to grab Sayaka's hand… only to have her shove it off and once again slapped him.

"Gai…" She muttered, "Maybe you are worried about me for whatever reason… but I cannot let you do this! I… I'm protecting Raiga!" She then took a fighting position, ready to defend what she thought was right.

"Hit me all you want, slap me all you want…" Gai muttered, "But I cannot leave you with that man!"

With that, Gai once again attempted to tackle Raiga again, but Sayaka always stopped him, mostly with violence since there's no other way to hinder his attempts. Raiga always kept a distance from the advancing Gai, and his attempts to evade the attacks along with Sayaka's interruptions only served to infuriate Gai more.

On the other hand, it hurt Sayaka to see her friend attempting to assault her new boyfriend with a dangerous instinct. If it was a monster, she would not hold back and attack with everything she got, but this was different. As much as irritating Gai was to her, he's still a friend and she couldn't bring herself to attack him like a monster, thus she only resorted to restraining him with every ounce of her might.

However, when Sayaka noticed Raiga, it looked as if he was slowly developing a smile. "Raiga? Why are you smiling?" She asked, while still holding Gai's legs, causing him to fall to the ground flat on his face, "Don't tell me… you're enjoying this?"

"Why yes, I did enjoy it… Nagisa Sayaka." Raiga's voice suddenly started to get distorted as he reached his neck and suddenly let out an eerie voice, "And now it's time I put an end to this!"

In instant, from his mouth, Raiga unleashed several bolts which struck both Gai and Sayaka. "AGH!" Both of them yelled in pain, as several bolts hit them.

"Raiga… what are you doing…? !" Sayaka asked while clutching her arm that was hit, until it dawned to her that he might not be an ordinary man, "Wait… don't tell me you're…"

"Well it was quite fun…" He said, boasting, "How you fell to my charms… how you crazily fell for me and tried protecting me, even if your friends told you to stay away. It's no wonder that they distrust you… because you don't trust them at all, Sayaka. You'd trust a stranger like me. Though I would prefer that you'd kill Gai by your own hands…"

"Why? !" Sayaka cried out, still holding her tears, "Why are you doing this? ! I thought you were such a kind man…"

"Kindness? Ha!" Raiga said mockingly, "You think I can possess such silly things like love, or kindness? !"

"What? !" Sayaka was shocked to hear such answer.

"Finally, you've shown your true face…" Gai muttered, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to reveal Raiga's identity to Sayaka, in fear that he'd instantly crush her feelings. However, as it stood now, it would seem that there was no purposes to hide it anymore, "Radiguet…!"

"Radiguet? !" Sayaka was shocked at the revelation, "You… you're the leader of the Vyrams? !"

"Ha!" As Raiga flexed with his hands down, a blue flash emerged from him, returning him to his true form… Radiguet, "Indeed! I am Radiguet! And you fell for my charms that easily, thus creating a rift between you and your team. Now they won't trust you, who don't trust them at all."

"No…! What… what have I done…!" Sayaka fell to her knees, eventually unable to hold any of her tears, "Gai…! I… I'm sorry…!"

"This is not the time to cry about that… I never held a grudge on you." Gai said as he tried to get up, despite his wounds, "Radiguet…! If there's one person that I can never forgive… that'd be you."

"Hah. You who just died by a random mugger… what can you do against me? !" As Radiguet said it, he let out another thunder bolt from his hands, towards Gai.

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

And thus Gai yelled, attempting to transform. However, for some reason, the Cross Changer did not respond. "What the…? !"

"You're open!" Radiguet said as he moved forward and choked Gai, lifting him, "Last time, I did set up a jamming signal, but this time, I am combining it with another wave that disturbs your transformation process. At this rate… I can kill you anytime."

"Ugh… damn…!" Gai tried to say something despite being choked.

"Still, it's no fun to just kill you like that." As Radiguet said that, he turned to Sayaka, who was still crying at what she had just done, "Nagisa Sayaka… I will let you decide Yuuki Gai's fate."

"Eh…?" Sayaka was shocked at Radiguet's words.

"If you want to save him… you will come to me, bow down and worship me as your God. Then I will let him go." Radiguet spoke, which shocked both Sayaka and Gai.

"Don't… listen to… him…!" Gai warned her, but it only served for Radiguet to tighten his choke.

"So, what will you do? Remember, do anything funny and I'll kill him." Threatened Radiguet. Eventually Sayaka gave in and moved forward to him. When she got near him, she knelt down.

"Sayaka…!" Gai called her out again, but she did not respond.

However, when she put her hands on the ground as if attempting to kiss Radiguet's feet, instead she muttered the words… "Brace Laser."

Suddenly, her Change Brace unleashed a laser that went through Radiguet's legs and destroyed a well put device hidden within the grasses. "What? !" Radiguet was shocked… Sayaka was actually destroying the jamming device, "You'll reap what you sow…!" As Radiguet said that, he started to tighten his choke on Gai, while raising his sword on the other hand to behead her. However, this divided his attention, thus Sayaka read an opening and shot another Brace Laser to Radiguet's arm that held the sword.

"Ergh…! Arrrgh…!" Radiguet keeled in pain as the laser gave him a stinging pain on his hand, and in process, letting Gai go as he fell to the ground, with Sayaka hurrying up and taking him to a further distance from Radiguet, "You foolish woman!"

"You tricked me…" Sayaka said, her voice containing nothing but anger, "You seduced me with a fake love you never possessed, trying to create a rift between me and my friends and attacking me when I am most vulnerable. You toyed with my emotions with no remorse and laugh at my… our misery…"

"Radiguet…" Putting her hand forward, Sayaka yelled, also preparing to transform, "I will never forgive you! **LET'S CHANGE! CHANGE MERMAID!**" With that, and the destruction of the jamming device, Sayaka transformed.

"You're a heartless bastard." Gai added, "You take away people's lives like nothing. You look down on emotions and humans… say they're foolish and ugly, while you're rotten to the core, you hypocrite! Radiguet… For that boy Azuma… and that boy's step parents and step sisters that you killed to piss on the name of love… I'm taking you down! **CROSS CHANGER!**" Alongside that, Gai also transformed.

"In the end, only the strong rules and tramples on the weak!" Radiguet still boasted, "Come then! Face the might of Radiguet!"

Both Sentai warriors lunged to battle against the vile earl of Vyram. Compared to them during the final battles, both Black Condor and Change Mermaid have vastly improved, managing to gain even grounds on Radiguet, who also improved by himself.

"Insolent fools!" Radiguet yelled as he concentrated his attacks on Change Mermaid. However, her heart was completely focused on defeating him and making him pay for manipulating her. Thus with only her sword and shield, she managed to repel most of Radiguet's attack and eventually found an opening where she puts her sword near his neck.

"It's over, Radiguet!" Change Mermaid yelled, "I'm serious when I said 'You'll pay for what you did'!"

"Really, now…" Radiguet suddenly opened his mouth, and blasted Change Mermaid away, knocking her to the ground. And this time, it was Radiguet's turn to point his sword next to Change Mermaid's neck, "You're a fool if you think you can defeat me! I am the invincible Radiguet. No foolish human shall be a match against me!"

"You let your guard down." In a sudden, Radiguet felt that someone held a gun behind his back. It turned out that Black Condor has snuck behind him and pointed his Bird Blaster on him. "Too bad, but I'll not give you any second chances!" With that, he shot his Bird Blaster to Radiguet's back. It was the same spot where he was wounded, which caused his defeat by the Jetman. However, after he returned, the wound has been healed, thus it didn't hurt much. However, before he could retaliate further, Change Mermaid quickly switched her sword into the gun and shot Radiguet from the front, knocking him away.

"You!" Radiguet snarled angrily, "But don't think I will be defeated this easily! I still have much in store for you!"

"Then show me." Suddenly a voice rang behind Radiguet and he felt that someone was trying to strike him. He turned back and saw Shinken Red leaping and attempting to slash him with Shinkenmaru. He quickly parried the attack and clashed a bit with Shinken Red.

"Who the hell… another of the Super Sentai? !"

"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru." Solemnly answering, Shinken Red intensified his attacks as he continued to strike Radiguet.

"Damn it…!" Radiguet cursed as he realized he was quite at a disadvantage, "Come out! Grinam!" He called out the soldiers, but they didn't come out ready to strike. Instead, they were thrown down to the ground from a direction. "What…? !"

"They've been taken care of." Coming from that direction was… "I am Goggle Pink."

"Why you…!" When Radiguet cursed further, from the opposite direction, the Grinam King himself was thrown to the ground, with his armor holed up with several bullets.

"And this guy's hit the towel too." The one who came from that direction was… "I'm… Blue Turbo."

"Guys…!" Change Mermaid called.

"Are you all right, Sayaka?" Blue Turbo asked, uncaring of what she did to him previously.

"I… I'm sorry I…" She tried to apologize, but that got cut off.

"That can wait later… we have business to do." Shinken Red said as he turned to Radiguet, "So… you're Radiguet of the Vyrams."

"That I am." Radiguet answered, "So… you're those pesky Super Sentai…"

"Yes. Pesky we may be, we're united, even though we came from different timeline and universes." Shinken Red said, "And… today, you will pay for all the evil you've done!"

"Foolish humans!" Radiguet roared as he swung his sword, "Forward!"

"FORWARD!" As Radiguet also said the words, so did Shinken Red as the Super Sentai fought against the Vyrams.

As the rest of the team fought the Grinam soldiers under their king, Radiguet fought against Shinken Red himself, in a battle between leaders of both factions.

"Your might is similar as the one belonging to Red Hawk…" Radiguet complimented as he deflected another attack, "But you've got ways to go until you can even scratch me!"

"Bark all you want." Shinken Red said as he blocked another strike and continued the battle. Eventually, Shinken Red leapt and raised his sword, preparing to strike. Radiguet only prepared to block, but suddenly he didn't expect Shinken Red to have already inserted a disc on his Shinkenmaru and as he raised the sword, he spun the disc, transforming it into Rekka Daizantou.

"What? !" Radiguet was taken aback with this revelation.

"This will just scratch a bit." Shinken Red said slowly, but in the same time, he put all his might to this one slash and slashed at Radiguet, making him bleed.

"You… you cur…!" Radiguet was infuriated with how he could be damaged as such, "Hah… Congratulations, Shinken Red. At first, I was just going to target the Jetman first, but I changed my mind…" He began to speak further, each seconds his voice started to sound more insane, "I will enjoy seeing you break down and suffer before I end your miserable life!"

With an eerie laugh, Radiguet teleported away. 'I won for now…' Shinken Red thought, 'But somehow, I feel that he hasn't given everything he's got…'

In the meantime, however, the Grinam King was badly beaten. However, in the brink of defeat, he dragged a lone Grinam soldier and suddenly bit his head, in process turning the soldier into a matter of energy and restoring him in full health.

"Damn it, he's recovering his energy!" Black Condor cursed at the recent events. However, Change Mermaid noticed a red glow on his chest during that time.

"Wait, I have a plan… We have to batter him down until he needed to recover again." She said, and then she looked at both Black Condor and Blue Turbo, "I… I'm going to need your help. Please, trust me just this time!"

"Just this time?" Blue Turbo said heartily, "Don't say that! We'll always trust you!"

Thus, the four fought once again, battering the King down, although he became more powerful after consuming his soldier. As he was eventually battered down, he suddenly felt the urge to eat again. However, the soldiers has had enough and tried to flee and fight for another day. "You're not getting away." One soldier, however, didn't expect that Goggle Pink would chase him and tripped him. As the Grinam King grabbed the soldier, however, Goggle Pink used yet another of her specialty.

"**PINK HEART HYPNOSIS**!" The hypnosis affected both the soldier and the King. "Okay, now you, sit down like a good boy… and you… do it slowly…"

Completely tranced, the soldier and King did as she said, with the soldier sitting down, succumbing to his fate, while the King moved rather slowly to consume the soldier. As a result, the red mark on its chest revealed itself, in a longer time than usual.

"Now! Your firearms!" Change Mermaid said, "Focus on that chest!"

"Got it!" Both Black Condor and Blue Turbo nodded and the three fired their firearms, the Bird Blaster, Turbo Laser and Change Sword, all focused to the red mark. They concentrated their fire to the point that a big explosion occurred on the King, exploding it into pieces.

"Whoa… That reminds me of the Bird Bomber." Black Condor said in awe, "You impress me, Sayaka."

"I… I thought I should just start slowly..." She said, reminded that her attempt to combine the J-Gun and the Shiba House's Disc would be way too grand, and perhaps she should take her progress slowly.

"Wait, what about the other soldiers?" Goggle Pink noted as she realized that she only managed to snare one soldier for the plan.

"They're already dead." Shinken Red suddenly said, walking to the team, with the soldiers already turned to ash behind him, with his Kaen no Mai.

"So… victory at last?" Blue Turbo asked.

"Yes. This brings…" Suddenly Shinken Red stopped, "Well, you know the drill."

"What? ! I thought you're gonna say it!" Blue Turbo whined in disappointment.

'I'll say it on my own accord, thank you.' Shinken Red thought, 'I don't need you to lure me into saying it… This brings this chapter to a close.'

* * *

The guilt of mistrusting her team still lingered on Sayaka's mind, thus she distanced herself from the team and sat down on a field of grass near a river. 'To completely distrust my allies and trying to form a relationship with an irredeemable enemy…' The thoughts hit her quite hard that she buried her face in between her knees while sitting down, 'I've failed as a warrior that protects peace…'

"Hey, why are you alone here, huh?" A voice rang behind her. When she looked up, it was Gai who stood near her, with Takeru, Youhei and Miki tailing behind him.

"Gai… guys…"

"Look, I don't wanna this 'I'm sorry' crap from you, okay?" Gai said, tapping on her shoulder, "Because we forgive you."

"But… I…" Sayaka tried to protest, but Youhei also approached her.

"Nah, I'm not mad that your invention hurt me." He said, "It's perfectly justified that you as a girl, when in love, could act illogically."

"Yeah. It's just that Radiguet planned it from the start. The bastard…" Gai noted, slightly angered, "If anyone's at fault, it's him."

"I never thought I'd say this, but…" Sayaka said, "Do you know why I even tried suggesting to combine your weapons?"

"Huh?" Both boys gave a confused look.

"Because I… I feel that I might not have been contributing much to your team…" Sayaka started, "You've all contributed much for the team, through loyalty, courage, wit and passion… I thought I could try to contribute through my intellect, but it just ends up causing trouble. Sometimes, I wonder if I don't belong with you…"

"You belong." Takeru finally gave his say, "Sayaka… remember who kept believing in me back then, when I was unable to shake my fear towards ghosts?"

"Takeru…" Sayaka said.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Sayaka." Takeru continued, "Don't ever think that you're useless."

"As a moral support, maybe." Sayaka said, "But I just feel that I haven't contributed much in battle…" Before she could finish, Miki already circled her arms around her from behind, stopping her.

"That's wrong too." Miki said, "Contribution isn't measured with battle prowess alone. If we were using that, we'll be no different from those we fought against."

"We fight, uniting our strength and covering each other's weaknesses." Takeru said, "That's always the way it is. What we lacked, you have successfully covered. You have contributed a lot, Sayaka."

Sayaka then looked at her friends smiling at her. Even if she made a mistake that nearly costed their integrity, they'd still stick with her and forgive her. They might not be the same team of Changeman that she know, but this team was very similar in kindness.

"Guys…" A single tear rolled from her cheek as she smiled, looking at her friends, "Thank you."

"Well, Sayaka… I have good news." Youhei said, "Since Gai hasn't said 'sorry' for berating you, he's going to treat us all for an all-you-can-eat dinner."

"What the? !" Gai said in shock, "Don't just decide like that! When did I ever say that? !"

"So are you going to not apologize for that?" Miki said, giving a teasing smile, "Even if it turns out you're right, you were quite the jerk to her, you know there are better ways to express it without sounding like a jerk…"

"Look, okay! I'll apologize!" Gai suddenly went in front of Sayaka and bowed his head, "Sayaka… I'm sorry!"

"Well, what do you say then?" Takeru then asked Sayaka, "Accepted or not?"

"Well… hmm…" Sayaka gave it a thought and after looking at the nodding Youhei and Miki, she finally answered, "That's a forced, insincere apology. Apology not accepted."

"What? !" Gai said in shock.

"You heard the lady!" Youhei said triumphantly as the four except Gai got up and walked away, "Don't forget tonight, Gai."

"Wait a sec! I'm jobless, remember? !" Gai protested as he chased them, "I just came back from the dead! How am I going to get a job in such a short time, thus getting the money? !" Despite his frustration of the turns of event, he was at least glad that Sayaka was back to normal and her happiness has returned as well.

Thus another day ended for the Super Sentai. However, they have witnessed firsthand of Radiguet's cruelty. Would they even survive their next encounter? There might be prices to pay… but don't give up! Keep fighting! Super Sentai!

(And as of Gai's treat… thankfully for him, before the night, Takeru managed to slip some money from his household to Gai's inventory, lending him some for free so he could use it for the treat. Gai was thankful, but Takeru told him to keep this a secret.)

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 11  


* * *

**Author's note: Thus concludes the chapter and you got to see just how evil Radiguet is. Yes, I do say that of all the Sentai villains introduced so far, Radiguet is the most vile of all (beating even Doukokuu from Shinkenger! In my opinion). But if you think he's bad... I think the next chapter will make you scream for his blood... Why? You find out later, when the next chapter is out! For now, send in your constructive criticisms and reviews! See ya later!


	11. Tragedy of Mother

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **This... is a heavy chapter. All I hope is that I don't come off very over the top. Well... keep reading... and see how much of a bastard Radiguet could be.**  
**

* * *

**ACT 11: Tragedy of Mother  
**

* * *

After returning from his act of manipulating Sayaka; Radiguet locked himself inside a room within the villain's dimensions. Not many knew what was going on between him, he has declared that he was inventing something. Of course, some just won't take him.

'Despite all his boast, he failed.' Juzou thought as he snuck to Radiguet's room, his Uramasa ready in hand, 'Such worthless person is better off dead.'

Eventually, Juzou arrived at the room's door. When he took a peek, Radiguet was too busy on his meditation, with a bug in front of him. Paying no attention to the bug, Juzou slowly walked and was raising his sword, silently approaching Radiguet…

"Good… this should do…" Radiguet suddenly uttered, but Juzou did not pay attention. Once he got close enough, Juzou struck his Uramasa down to Radiguet's shoulder, with full intention to kill him. "Wha…? What's this? Betrayal?"

"You're still here even after you failed after much of your boasting." Juzou uttered, "I'd say you're better off dead."

"Is that so?" Radiguet suddenly said, getting up as if he wasn't wounded. It shocked Juzou, since the wound should've been pretty deep, "So you think you can do better, Gedoushuu? !" Radiguet roared as energies gather around him, "All your plans were thwarted by those Super Sentai! And you still call me, a failure? !"

"You still came back empty handed." Juzou said, still fearless despite Radiguet closing on him, anger forming on his face, "You have no right to consider yourself leader…"

"That is why you are a fool!" Radiguet said as suddenly his face mutated, along with his body. He has turned to his monster form, the Radigan, even if it's just a normal sized one. With his strength, he easily tossed Juzou aside and blasted him off with several lightning bolt to weaken him, "All I did before was merely buying time for the true terror to come. You will see, soon! It'll be more painful than what I just inflicted to you!"

"Urgh… you talk big…" Juzou said, "But I expect that you do not disappoint me this time."

"Hah! You will be eating those words soon…" Radiguet said as he reverted back to his normal form. He then quickly got out of the room, leaving Juzou to struggle to get back on his feet and walked away. As Radiguet walked out, he was confronted by Mazurka, "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Mazurka nodded and asked back, "What about you? Are you finished with… that?"

"I do." Radiguet said, "Then let us begin."

* * *

Several days later, during the weekend, the Super Sentai warriors have gathered in the Kizuna for a discussion about how the fight has been going and how the assess the situation given from Akihiro, on how they should search on the pieces of the key to Rufecil's seal.

"No hints so far." Youhei said, considering that there's no mention about Rufecil's seals, "Now what do we do?"

"I'd say we keep fighting." Gai concluded, "That Rufecil guy was drawing power from Radiguet and the likes of him, right? I think if we keep fighting them, the pieces will be visible soon enough."

"Well, that's our only clue…" Takeru agreed, "Besides, they'll most likely harm the innocents if we ever avert our eyes from them."

"I agree. We have to fight to both find our way home, and protect the innocents." Miki added, "If what Gai described was true…" She remembered the last time Gai reported what was happening in the real world; anyone who died in this world would also die in the real world. All four nodded in agreement of preventing such thing. "Oh, speaking of which…" Miki was reminded that someone was missing from the meeting, when the door opened and Sayaka entered, carrying a lot of bags, "Talk about timing."

"I'm sorry I'm late, guys!" Sayaka said, "I bought a lot of foods to be kept in this ship, so we won't get hungry during meetings like this."

"What do you know, Sayaka…" Gai said sarcastically for greeting, "The meeting's over!"

"Oh. In that case, this can be used for both of us." Sayaka gave a confident answer for that, "We're both staying here, right?"

Gai was silent hearing it, since Sayaka was telling the truth. He didn't have a home in the Earth for now, thus he's using one of Kizuna's bedrooms for his place to sleep at night and as his temporary home for his stay in this world. Sayaka was also the same.

"Talk about a lot of foods…" Youhei commented as he looked at the raw foods bought by Sayaka, "Can you share some to me?"

"Ah! What's this?" Miki suddenly exclaimed as she pulled a handmade doll from one of the bags of Sayaka, "This doll… How come someone was selling it?"

"Huh? That doll… is it something familiar to you?" Takeru asked, looking at how Miki was entranced with such simple looking handmade small doll.

"Ah that?" Sayaka said, "Well, the grocery cashier was a kind woman that for some reason praised me for what she said to be my etiquette… So she gave me this for free."

"It's…" Miki smiled as she tightly held the doll, "It's… my mother's…"

"Your mother?" Takeru asked. He did find it strange that for a girl in the age of high school like Miki managed to survive by herself without the support of her parents. She never mentioned about her father or her mother. "How sure are you? It could be someone else…"

"Look at this!" Miki said, as she showed a peach necklace on the doll's neck, "This peach necklace… I remembered…"

* * *

_When Miki was a little girl, she remembered that she liked playing with dolls. Her mother sometimes bought a doll for her, and sometimes made the doll herself. Her favorite was a doll which was in form of a cute little girl wearing a cotton hat, and a peach necklace. Her mother said that this is a doll that was supposed to represent a girl that took care of a peach garden. The peach necklace was the mother's signature style, as most of the dolls she made always has such necklace. Miki's childhood was humble, she was not a rich girl who could purchase anything, her mother worked hard in place of her deceased father, while her other relatives sometimes lent the family money to help them. But for her, she was very happy that she was blessed with such a caring mother, who not only was kind, but also taught her many virtues such as to uphold justice and do what is right._

_When it was her time to attend junior high school, Miki had to separate with her mother for educational purposes. Her mother gave her blessing to study while being separated with her. She used to write a lot for her. However, when she was drafted into the Goggle V, Miki started to write less, being too busy keeping herself on guard in case the Deathdark began their plan…_

* * *

"I wonder how she's doing now…" Miki muttered as she continued to look at the doll, "It's been years since I saw her face directly…"

"Hey, she's still in that store, right?" Youhei suddenly said, "Why don't you visit her?"

"Eh?" Miki was shocked hearing it, "Is it okay?"

"Of course it's okay! We're not gonna let a reunion of a mother and daughter slip away, are we? Especially if they haven't meet for so long." Youhei continued, "Go see her now, she'll be happy to see you, I'm sure!"

"Ah… thanks. I'll go pay her a visit." Miki thanked him as she looked at Sayaka, "Can you take me there?"

"I'd love to!" Sayaka agreed with her and both girls headed to the teleporter, with intention to head back to the store where Sayaka met Miki's mother.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Sayaka said as she opened the store's doors, which was surprisingly not so crowded. She headed to the cashier to meet the woman there, "Miss Maki…"

"Ah, Sayaka…" The woman Maki said, remembering the customer that she gave the doll due to her etiquette that impressed her. This woman was quite tall despite being in her mid forties. Her hair was black colored and straight shoulder-length and despite her age, she was quite the beauty, "Came to buy again? There will be a discount session soon…"

"Thank you, miss, but I'm not here to buy something…" Sayaka said, before turning to the door, "My friend has heard about you and would like to meet you."

"Huh? Your friend?" Maki said in confusion as the door suddenly opened and Miki entered. The woman was shocked looking at the girl, her daughter that left her for many years has appeared before her one again, "… Miki?"

"M… mother?" Miki muttered, at first she wasn't sure if this would be her mother. However, after looking at Maki for some time, she was sure that it was her mother all right.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly, Maki said such cold words when Miki tried to approach her, "Are you just trying to visit me and leave me again?"

"Huh?" Miki was confused, "I didn't mean that…"

"You lie!" In a sudden, Maki shouted, getting the attention of the few buyers in the store, "You left me for so long… At first, you did write letters to me, but as time passed, you NEVER write letter to me anymore! What am I to you? !"

"Mother, I didn't mean that! I…" Miki defended herself, but cut her words short. She didn't want to expose that she was a Goggle V, "I…"

"Forgot? Too much hanging around with friends I suppose?" Maki scolded her further, "And leave your mother to be alone like this? Most of the money that was given from our relatives go mostly to you, and you never told me what you're doing! What if you fell into a bad group? Don't you know that it's a parent's duty to keep the welfare of their children? ! I know you have to finish your studies first, but at least you could write for me! Yet… yet you ignore me for things you are not telling? ! Explain to me!"

"Mother, I…" Miki was shocked hearing it. She remembered that her ally, Kijima Futoshi, once met his estranged father that he left for joining the Goggle V, and that father wasn't too happy on his son's decision, although they reconcile in the end. At this moment, she was experiencing a similar situation. She was so caught up in fighting evil that she nearly didn't have time to inform to her mother what she's doing, not even making up excuses.

"Leave." Maki ended the talk with a cold voice, pointing to the door, "I… never want to see your face again." Struck with such sharp words, Miki felt that her heart was breaking. The mother she wished to see after years of separation just refused her. She didn't waste a word as she left the store altogether, trying to hide that she cried because of it.

"Miss Maki, what was that? !" Eventually, Sayaka couldn't take it anymore and spoke her mind, "Isn't she your daughter? !"

"I… I'm sorry, Sayaka." Maki apologized to her, "I… I had no choice."

"No choice?" Sayaka didn't quite buy it, "You let yourself to be taken over with your frustration of your loneliness and vented it to your own daughter no less! Don't you know how much Miki wanted to see you? !"

"No, I…" Maki tried to protest, but suddenly she held her head, as if having a headache, "Ugh… ah… Please, leave too…"

"Miss!" Sayaka held her on the shoulders, "Are… you all right?"

"I'm all right… just please leave. I'm going to take a rest for awhile…" Maki insisted, "I'll be all right…"

"… Very well." Sayaka gave up and headed out, "But please… think about it. Miki is your daughter. For you to treat her like that… Was it even a right thing to say, especially coming from a mother?" With that, Sayaka left the store. Maki could only stare at the exit door and shortly, a tear rolled from her cheek.

'I'm sorry, Miki… Sayaka, please take care of her…'

* * *

When Sayaka went back to Kizuna, pretty much only Gai was there. Takeru has returned to his household, while Youhei returned to his apartment. Sayaka concluded that Miki must've returned there. Still, since she was worried about her, Sayaka decided to pay the apartment a visit.

Once she arrived at the apartment, she found out that Miki's room was empty. Instead, she found her inside Youhei's room, studying together. "Miki…" In front of the door, Sayaka called out, worried about her, "Are you… okay?"

"Ah, good evening, Sayaka!" Miki replied back with a smile on his face, "Uh… there's going to be a quiz tomorrow, in one of my weak points. So I'm asking Youhei to help out a bit…"

"Well, in that case, Youhei…" To be sure, Sayaka then turned to Youhei, "Is she really okay?"

"Well, that…" He wasn't answering very surely, causing Miki, who was sitting next to him, to elbow him lightly, "Ah! Yeah, she's doing great."

Sayaka wasn't sure to leave it all alone, but when she looked at Youhei's eyes, it was like his eyes were insisting her to leave everything to him. "Well… good luck, then." With that she left and the study session continued

* * *

"All right, that's done!" Miki said, closing the book and standing up, attempting to return to her room, "Thank you, Youhei. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait a minute." Youhei's voice stopped her. Rather than his usual light-hearted attitude, his voice showed seriousness and worry, "Miki… what happened to you?"

"Ah, uh… nothing, really. I'm fine." She answered, but Youhei didn't buy it.

"That voice… you're not the usual Miki." He continued, "She's usually more cheerful than this and smiles naturally more. When I saw you smiling at Sayaka, you're straining your smile. I don't know what happened to you today, but it's clear that you're hiding something."

"Youhei…" Miki muttered. She… really didn't want to talk about this, but for some reason, her heart just felt like she wanted to share something rather than keeping it for herself.

"There's no need to rush, or hide anything from us, your friends." Youhei said, "Why don't you sit down and tell me… what's troubling you today?"

Without a choice, Miki eventually sat down and told Youhei about her sour meeting with her mother that day.

* * *

"That's… cruel." Youhei commented, after he's finished hearing how Miki was refused by her own mother.

"I… I don't know, Youhei." Miki said, still in a sad tone, "At that point, I started wondering… was it right for me to be an ally of justice, at cost of being a good daughter for her mother?"

"I'm sure you made the right decision." Youhei tried to assure her, "No parents would be disappointed if they know that their child has been protecting the world that they stayed in."

"But I should've contacted her for a bit…" She still lamented, "I've became so caught up with fighting that I've forgotten about her for a bit… I remembered that once, my old friend was reunited with his father in the middle of battle. He's not very pleased at first…"

"Just 'at first', correct?" He cut down the dialogue, "Listen, Miki… this happened a year ago. My parents visited me during my early years in college. At that point, I thought everything was going to be okay, but then, they called me for something… they found out that I've been hiding the fact that in the last year of high school, I was a Turboranger."

"And… what did they say?" She asked.

"Well of course they're mad at me, for lying like that. Our relations became sour, just like what happened to you." Youhei continued, remembering just how angry his parents were when they found out he's a Turboranger. Quite possibly, they heard from some of his old friends, through an old slip. "Of course, when they attempted to go back, I apologized one more time. How do you think they answered?"

"That they're disappointed in you?" Miki guessed.

"No." Youhei shook his head, putting a smile on his face, "They said… that they're actually proud of me. They actually believed me… and because I kept fighting for the sake of the world, nothing could make them more proud. And this is coming from the parents that used to scold me a lot due to my trouble-making attitude in high school."

"That's a happy end for that, huh…" Miki was disappointed hearing it, "Whereas I…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to discourage you or something. What I'm saying is…" Youhei said, deeply looking at Miki's face, "Your mother might be experiencing the same. She's just confused, and since you never told her about your battles, it just served to confuse her more. Once she learnt about it, she'll understand… I'm sure that every parent will be proud if their children contributed so much to the world… protecting it from imminent destruction."

He knew that not just parents, even teachers would be proud if their students were actually fighting to save the world. Like his high school teacher Ms. Yamaguchi, who was really adamant in punishing him for various misconduct that he had to make up in order to hide his identity. Once she learnt everything, she never minded that some of them were troublemakers; she went ahead and gave the encouraging words for them to continue on and defeat the Bouma tribe forever.

"Hearing that, Youhei, I… I'll be honest." Miki finally gave her answer and despite her sad face, she still tried to smile genuinely, "I feel a bit better. Thank you."

"That's more like it. That smile suits you more." Youhei also smiled in satisfaction, "I hope this doesn't affect your performance in the quiz tomorrow."

"No problem. I'll be heading back now." Miki said as she finally got up and walked away, "Tomorrow… I'll tell everything to her. No matter how much she may refuse me, I will still tell her."

"All right. Go for it." Youhei said as he gave a thumb up, encouraging her further. She replied with the same and left. As Youhei retired to his bed, he hoped that his sharing of experience would help Miki a lot.

* * *

At the next day, Miki eventually attended her class and eventually did the quiz, slowly and carefully. Youhei's assistance in the night before was a tremendous help for this one subject as it's her weakest one.

That moment of concentration was broken when the class door was forcefully opened. "Be silent! We're having a quiz…" The teacher's words were interrupted when a wounded janitor was thrown to the class, shocking both teachers and students. Quickly after, various figures entered the class… the Grinam soldiers.

"Not another of those Vyrams again…!" Miki uttered as she got up and bravely rushed to attack the soldiers. As she provided distraction, she looked at the rest of the students and the teacher, "Now! Run!" All of them had no choice but to accept. They started running and left the school all together. Quickly, Miki reached out her brace and called the rest of her friends, "Everyone! My school is under attack by the Vyram! I need help!"

As she continued fighting, she eventually opened the class windows, jumped out and took the battle outside. Eventually, she learnt that her other friends had been there, helping to fight the Vyram. "Guys!" Miki called out.

"You're all right, I suppose." Takeru noted as he approached her, "But why the Vyrams again?"

"Wait a minute…" Gai suddenly noted, "If it's the Vyram again, I'm having a bad feeling about this…"

"So there you are…" A familiar voice was heard. When the Super Sentai turned around, they saw Maki walking, escorted with the Grinam soldiers.

"Who the hell…? !" Youhei wasn't familiar with the face, but when both Sayaka and Miki opened their mouths, he was shocked.

"Miss Maki…"

"Mother…?"

"WHAT? !" Both Youhei and Gai said in unison, not believing what they saw. The one that Miki considered mother is now walking along with the Vyram.

"That's… Miki's mother?" Takeru asked, before turning back to Maki, "Miss… What has the Vyram done to you?"

"Giving my chance for revenge." Maki coldly said as she spread her arms. With a chilling scream, energies gathered to her and mutated her, giving her the appearance of a hornet-like warrior, "Miki… MIKIII!" She started to give a yell and put her arms forward and in a sudden, Miki was pulled by a gravitational force.

"AAH!" Miki was eventually held in a choke by her own mother, "Mother… stop…!"

"Miki!" Takeru and the rest tried to help her, but the Grinam soldiers blocked their way, allowing Miki's mother to speak further.

"Do you know what happened when you're gone? I fell terminally ill. With that kind of illness again. Last time, you wrote me a letter, it soothed my heart. This time, you never did inform me, thus forcing me to get the cure myself…!" Her mother spoke, "You would let your mother die! For that… I will make you feel my pain!"

"Mother… why…?" Miki said, still coughing inbetween, "Aren't I… your daughter…?"

"No more!" Her mother said as the back part of her armor started to unleash a huge nail, like the sting of a bee. She was ready to stab, or perhaps even impale Miki with it. However, before she could do that, she heard a yell.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

In a quick moment, Takeru morphed into Shinken Red and quickly swatted aside several Grinam soldiers, running to the distracted monster from behind and cut down her sting, continued with slashing down her arm that held Miki, releasing her from her grip.

"Shame on you, miss. Forsaking your daughter for such petty reasons…" Shinken Red coldly said, before turning back to Miki, "Stand up, Miki. The battle has just begun."

"Battle? What are you talking about? !" Miki said desperately, "I can't… I can't raise my fist against my mother!"

"You'd still consider someone who disowns you and tried to kill you as your mother? !" Shinken Red was appalled at Miki's declaration, "Stop joking!"

"Say what you will, but I…" Miki called out, but her words were stopped when yet another voice was heard.

"Cannot cut your own mother? Ha! What foolishness…" The voice turns out to be from Radiguet, who approached Shinken Red, "But since it seals your fate anyway, I'll let that slide. Let the battle between mother and daughter commence."

"Radiguet…!" Shinken Red growled. In a short moment, there was a flash behind them and Gai, Youhei and Sayaka has morphed respectively, joining Takeru and the rest.

"So you're behind this, you creep…!" Black Condor said, "What have you done to her?"

"Yes… behold, Super Sentai… at my newest creation." Radiguet said, showing off the mutated Maki, "Graviton Hornet. A Bio Dimensional Beast made by a new breed of dimension bug… which infects humans and turned them into a great soldier of the Vyram!"

"What? !" Change Mermaid was shocked hearing it. She then remembered how Maki was having headache before she left the store, "So… you infected Miss Maki with it, in purpose of letting her fight Miki? ! You're despicable…!"

"Exactly!" Radiguet said, "Matricide or the reverse… it will be a sight to behold!"

"You… bastard!" Black Condor said as he raised his fist and ran to attack Radiguet in a fit of fury. As he started fighting, Shinken Red and Change Mermaid also joined in the fray. Before Blue Turbo could join in, however, he witnessed the Graviton Hornet raise her fist again and pushed Miki away to a nearby rock.

"Miki!" Blue Turbo called her out as he approached her, "Are you okay? !"

"I… I…" Miki was confused. She couldn't say she's okay, but at this rate, her own mother would hit her a lot.

"There's no choice!" Blue Turbo eventually said the words that shocked her, "You have to transform and fight her! Maybe you can snap her out of it and save her!"

"I…" Miki eventually got up and approached the Graviton Hornet. She attempted to transform, but memories of her good times with her mother flew to her and in the monster's place was the image of the kind mother that she loved. Eventually, she fell on her knees and broke down crying, "I can't do it! No matter what… I… I cannot raise my fist against my mother…! I just… I just can't!"

"Well, if you won't fight back… that's better." The Hornet said as she rushed forward, "Then I'll have more leisure to torture you for what you did to me!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Blue Turbo yelled as he also ran towards the Graviton Hornet and grappled her, "You… What kind of mother are you? !" He yelled at her while grappling her, "You gave birth to Miki and raised her with full of love… and now for petty reason such as her not contacting you, you want to kill her that you sold your soul to the Vyram? ! Do you ever think once why she didn't contact you? !"

"Shut up…!" The Graviton Hornet told him off and using her bladed elbows, she slashed Blue Turbo, knocking him away.

"Because she was busy fighting evil that threatens the world!" Blue Turbo still continued, "And rather than being proud for what she did, you just think she abandons you for petty reasons! Get a hold of yourself! What kind of parent will not be proud if their child is doing a great service for the world, protecting them from evil? !"

"Why you… AGH!" Once the Graviton Hornet heard all of Youhei's speech, she was struck with a headache as she clutched her head.

"Graviton Hornet, that'll be enough today!" Radiguet said as he swiped away Shinken Red, Black Condor and Change Mermaid in one swipe. With that, he approached the Hornet and took her away, vanishing.

* * *

"To try and turn her mother against her and pitted mother and daughter each other." Ahames, while watching the whole battle, said, "Radiguet… sometimes I'll have to admit that you are pretty nefarious."

"How did he guessed it right about Goggle Pink's mother?" Jarmin wondered, before eventually turning to Mazurka, "Mazurka… so this is why he called you privately, is that it?"

"Indeed. I supplied him with what he needed to haunt her." Mazurka nodded, smiling that one of the Goggle V that has thwarted her oh so many times was now in complete confusion and possibly despair, "I should've done that a lot when Deathdark was still there…"

"That being said, Juzou…" Jarmin then suddenly turned towards Juzou, still laying against the walls of the room, "I heard you tried to strike Radiguet alone, didn't you? I suppose your attempt was a failure."

"Ergh…" Juzou grunted, the wound he received still hurt, "As much as I hate to admit it… it looks like Radiguet is being more successful than we did."

"Really? That he has so far succeeded in instilling despair to his opponent?" Ahames said back, "And you're telling me that we can't? That's complete bull. We have to do better everyone, don't let that Radiguet boss you around. Don't you have your prides to your own factions? Maybe I work with him now, but I still have my loyalty to the Amazo Star and the Gozma remnants that trusted me. How about you?"

Most of the villains nodded in Ahames' rally. However, each of them was reminded that Ahames was no different. Even though they're able to work together, they're still ultimately loyal to themselves and their own factions.

* * *

In the meantime, in the Shiba Household; after patching their wounds, Takeru, Youhei and Sayaka were meeting together, discussing the current event in the back garden. Gai and Miki were absent, as he insisted to take her somewhere else for private talk.

"Can we really do it?" Sayaka wondered, "Mrs. Maki seemed hell bent enough to make Miki suffer. If she fights…"

"She has to, like it or not." Takeru offered a pragmatic answer, "There is no other way."

"Wait, it doesn't have to be a fight to the death, isn't it? !" Youhei protested, "I mean, did you see her clutching her head when I told her off?"

"Wait, what?" Sayaka suddenly asked, "Headache when you told her off?"

"Hm, that's a chance by itself…" Takeru noted, "It could mean that her mind control wasn't complete. But I'd suppose that in this case… only Miki can do it."

"Yeah, that sums it up all right." Sayaka nodded in agreement, "Miki only has to find the bravery to fight and free her mother. This only will have a meaning if she's the one freeing her… Ow!"

"Huh? You okay, Sayaka?" Youhei asked her.

"No, nothing. Looks like a mosquito bite…" Sayaka's voice suddenly started to weaken as she suddenly felt a bit dizzy, "I'm a bit… dizzy…"

"Wait a sec, what's going on? !" Youhei said further, but Sayaka fell asleep, "Hey! Sayaka! Wake up!"

In a sudden, however, Takeru swung his shinai sideways, squashing something to the wall. It turned out to be a mechanical hornet, "Mechanical hornet… could it be…!" Before he could speak further, the house was suddenly surrounded with Grinam soldiers. As they lacked the properties of the Gedoushuu, they were free to enter. "Grinam…!" With that, Takeru and Youhei fought off against the soldiers to defend themselves.

The numbers were many, and they were having trouble fighting and dodging the attacks unmorphed. "Takeru, how about we transform now?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking…" Takeru answered as he readied his Shodo Phone. However, a voice stopped him.

"Hold it right there." The voice came from the Graviton Hornet. On her hand is the unconscious Sayaka, held on the neck, "You are risking her life if you ever try to transform or resist."

"Why you…!" Youhei said in anger. However, Takeru put his hand on Youhei's shoulder, stopping him. A mere head shaking from Takeru made Youhei realize how serious he was in not risking Sayaka's life, especially when they were also surrounded.

"It's so like you humans… so naïve… so foolish as well!" Graviton Hornet said as she raised her other fist, in which several Grinam soldiers knocked Takeru and Youhei from behind, dropping them unconscious. "Now, the stage is set. Only she remains."

* * *

In the meantime, Gai has taken Miki to a walk near the river. Ever since the previous battle, gloom always covered Miki's face, but Gai couldn't blame her. Finding out that her mother has turned against her and was out to kill her was always a heavy blow for her mentality, and once again he cursed Radiguet from the bottom of his heart for pitting someone like Miki to such situation.

"So… Gai?" Miki suddenly was the first to start talking, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Nothing big, really." Gai said, "Just this one question: Are you ready?"

"Ready? You mean ready to fight my mother?" Miki suddenly stopped for several seconds, "I…"

"If you say 'no', then you're doomed." Gai said coldly, even though it sounded cold, he had to say it, "This is something you must do by yourself."

"But… but I can't, Gai! I can't fight my mother!" Miki insisted, "Oh… I should've remembered to write a letter or so back then…! Mother… I…"

Before Miki could speak any further, however, Gai was already riled up with her attitude, which caused him to slap her on the face, "Until when are you gonna stop moping like that? ! That won't bring your mother back!"

"Gai…"

"Listen up, your mother is now on the Vyram's clutches. Are you gonna let that be? !" Gai began started, "Are you her daughter, or what? ! Do you want to let your mother suffer like this? !"

"Mother…? Suffer?" Miki was confused. At this point, she knew she made her mother suffer, but Gai's words just confused her even further.

"What I'm trying to say is, whatever suffering she had in the past, controlled by the Vyrams would make her suffer more!" Gai shouted, "It's your duty as her daughter to free her from that grip!"

"But…" Before Miki could protest again, Gai already closed his head to hers, trying to convince her further.

"No buts!" He pressed, "It all boils down to these questions: Do you love your mother? Do you want to see her again? If your answer is 'yes', then you have to fight for it. There… is no other way if it's the Vyram you're talking about."

"I…" Miki was silent, remembering the good times when she was with her mother. When she was given her first doll, when she congratulated her for graduating the elementary school, or when she showed her mother her prowess in gymnastics, impressing her greatly. It was such sweet memories, and now, the Vyram was trying to corrupt it with bad memories of her being brainwashed and intending to torture her. For that, she knew there's only one way, and it was a harsh one, compared to the ones she experienced before, "I will fight. I will save my mother. No matter what…!"

"That's more like it!" Gai said, finally forming a smile on his face. However, such smile was interrupted when Miki's brace started to ring. She then picked it up.

"Yes? Miki here…" She started. But the voice behind the brace was someone she did not expect at all…

"Ah, there you are, Miki… the one who abandoned her parents…" The voice came from the Graviton Hornet, "I want to have a talk."

"Mother? !" Miki called out.

"I'd like to talk in the Haka Cliff. This is very important, so you had better come to me quick, and alone." Graviton Hornet said, "Otherwise… you know what would happen to your friends."

"Wait a minute!" Gai suddenly interrupted, "What have you done to Takeru and the others? !"

"Oh, that? We've taken them. Why do you think we could contact you like this? We took their devices." Graviton Hornet answered nonchalantly, "So, you had better come alone and quick, Miki. If you ever come with someone else or you're late… your other friends are as good as dead."

"Wait a minute! Mother!" Miki tried to call her again, but she cut it off. "I have to go." She said, full of determination.

"This is obviously a trap!" Gai said, "I know you want to save your mother, but we should think about it."

"There's no time, Gai!" Miki protested, "Takeru and the others' life are at risk!"

"Look, I know I'm worried about them too!" Gai insisted, "But this is way too risky, even if…"

"Ah, look! Radiguet!" Miki then pointed behind Gai, in which as soon as he heard his hated enemy located behind, he quickly turned back. But there was nobody.

"Where?" Gai wondered, when suddenly he felt like his crotch was kicked. When he clutched in pain, he learnt that Miki has ran off, "Wait a sec… Miki…!"

'I'm sorry, Gai. I have no choice… I will save my mother, along with Takeru and the others…!'

* * *

At the Haka Cliff, whereas a body of water connected to the sea was located below, Graviton Hornet was waiting there, along with three crosses whereas Takeru, Youhei and Sayaka were crucified there.

"She's getting late…" Graviton Hornet muttered.

"Where… did you throw that kindness?" Sayaka asked, reminded on how kind Maki was to her when she was in the store, "You were such different person…"

"Silence." Graviton Hornet threatened her, shoving her elbow blade next to Sayaka's neck, "You don't understand how much I have suffered…"

"How much you have suffered, huh?" Takeru suddenly said, "Which made you suffer more? Being abandoned by your daughter… or having your free will robbed?"

"What did you say? !" That made the Graviton Hornet mad and tried to attack Takeru, only to have another headache, "Urgh… agh…!"

"The Vyrams did it against your will, am I right?" Youhei was the next to say, "Maybe you'd still hate your daughter… but the Vyrams did worse things to you! Why are you…"

"Shut up!" Graviton Hornet was about to lash further to Youhei, until someone eventually arrived… it was Miki. "Oh, so you're here…"

"Mother…" Miki said, approaching the monster, "Just as you asked, I've come. It's just between us, so please let them go."

"Fine, I have no use of them anyway." Graviton Hornet said as she also approached Miki. Snapping her other finger, the chains binding Takeru, Youhei and Sayaka was suddenly gone as they were freed and the crosses leapt to the sky, before landing to the ground. The chains instead were thrown chaining to each other, forming a triangular ring, with the Graviton Hornet with Miki in the center, "It's just between us indeed."

"Mother… I have a confession to make." Miki said as she prepared her brace and slowly said, "**Goggle Pink.**" With that, she transformed. "I… I am also Goggle Pink of the Goggle V. I've fought the Deathdark to preserve peace a year ago. That's why I… I am very sorry for not contacting you… I didn't want…"

"Are you done talking?" Graviton Hornet brushed it off as she raised her hand and pulled Goggle Pink to her with her gravity power, and tossed her to the chains forming the ring. The chains ended up electrocuting Goggle Pink as she fell to the ground.

"The chains…!" Youhei was shocked when he saw the chains electrocuting her.

"Miki! Are you okay? !" Sayaka said, worried about her.

"I… I'm okay…!" Goggle Pink said as she got up, "Mother…! You can hate me all you want… but I… As your daughter, I'll always love you… and it's my duty to wake you up from this nightmare!" She finally took a fighting position and prepared for battle.

As mother and daughter started fighting, Goggle Pink started to utilize more of her gymnastic movements against the Graviton Hornet. Somewhat, it brought memories for the Graviton Hornet, reminded with how she was proud of her daughter being able to execute such maneuver at such a young age. Even so, something overrode her happy thoughts quickly and thus, she once again pressed on attacking Goggle Pink.

Despite the monster's overwhelming power, she never once gave up. She kept on pressing and fighting, until her mother got a hold of herself. But such process was a tedious one.

"Mother… do you remember this doll?" Goggle Pink eventually said, giving off the doll that Sayaka bought… it's not the doll she got

"What…? !" Graviton Hornet was hesitant when she looked at the doll.

"I believe that it was your first doll you gave to me…" Goggle Pink continued, "You once told me… this doll kept smiling as a symbol between our love as parent and child. I have always remembered that, so when I left you… I always kept one… to know that you love me… and I love you as well. That's why, mother… I…"

"That…!" It made the Graviton Hornet hesitate even more.

"Hm? What's that on the head?" Takeru suddenly commented, looking at something shining. It was formed like a bug, its legs circling around her antennas.

"AGH!" Suddenly, Graviton Hornet held her head in pain. Eventually, she started screaming as she ran to attack Goggle Pink.

"It could be it!" Sayaka finally concluded, "Miki! If your mother was truly brainwashed, try attacking that bug!"

"Thank you!" As Goggle Pink nodded, she jumped over the Graviton Hornet and unleashed her weapons, "**PINK DOUBLE RIBBON!**" With that, she eventually bound both of the Hornet's antennas. "**DOUBLE RIBBON SPARK!**" She yelled again, and thus sending electric sparks to the bug, throwing it away. In a scream, the Graviton Hornet started to de-mutate back into Momozono Maki as she fell unconscious.

"Mother!" Goggle Pink ran to her as she de-morphed back into Miki, and cradled her on her arms, "Mother, please wake up…!"

"Guess that's a happy end, eventually…" Youhei said as he walked forward. Until he noticed that the energies that left Maki went to the bug, outside the ring and it formed the Graviton Hornet again, even though it lost the capabilities to speak coherently, "Uh oh."

"It's not over yet!" Sayaka warned, "Miki! Be careful!"

"No." Takeru noted as he picked up the Shodo Phone which was located on the ground, making Youhei and Sayaka realize that their braces are still on the ground, "It's our turn. Let's go…"

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**CHANGE MERMAID!**"

Shortly after, the three morphed and took position. Before they could move on, however, another yell was heard.

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

In a short time, Black Condor arrived, with his Jet Wings activated, swooping through the Graviton Hornet and taking position.

"Gai! You're late!" Blue Turbo said to him.

"Well, yeah. There's… a bit of a problem in my other areas. But I'm fine now!" Black Condor tried to give a reason without mentioning that someone kicked him on the crotch quite hard. Before they could run forward, the Graviton Hornet summoned a bunch of Grinam soldiers. But in the same time, Miki returned to fight, already transformed once again.

"Miki…" Change Mermaid asked, "Your mother?"

"She's alive, but still unconscious." Goggle Pink answered, "Before she wakes up, I believe I can help you defeat this monster."

"Good answer… Let's do it." Shinken Red said as everyone got in line for their declaration…

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Even though we are from different time and team… We're still united as one!" Shinken Red, like usual, lead the rousing speech, followed by everyone.

"We are… **SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Let's go!" On Shinken Red's command, the team rushed forward to fight against the Grinam soldiers and the soulless Graviton Hornet.

After much fighting the soldiers, the Hornet was fought together. Since it was at its peak when possessing people, it was severely weakened and the team was eventually able to defeat it by combining Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid's gun sidearm blast, followed by a Kaen no Mai from Shinken Red and for the first time, Goggle Pink used her Double Ribbon Spark to electrocute the enemy until it exploded.

"We did it…" Goggle Pink said.

"Yes… this brings this chapter to a close." Shinken Red finally closed the battle with such words.

* * *

"Mother…" Now untransformed, Miki once again sat near her mother, along with her friends, as the ring has been destroyed as well, "Mother…?"

"Ugh…" Maki uttered as she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the face of her daughter, "Miki…?"

"Oh, mother!" Miki couldn't do anything but to hug her, tears of happiness strolling on her cheek, "Thank goodness, mother… thank goodness…!"

"Miki… Miki!" To everyone's surprise, Maki returned the hug with another one, equally happy, "You came at last…! I... I was having a long nightmare..."

"I… I'm sorry, mother… I shouldn't leave you worried like that…" Miki explained.

"It's all right… I… I am the one who should apologize…" Maki replied, "When that monster possessed me, you kept fighting and talking to remind me that we're once a happy family… You… you saved me…"

"Possessed?" Youhei suddenly spoke, which brought the mother and daughter back to reality and realize that they've been surrounded with other people, "N, no, I mean, I don't mean to interrupt this joyful reunion between mother and daughter."

"Ah? So you're…" Maki said as she and Miki got up.

"They're my friends, mother." Miki answered, "They helped me through these hard times."

"Ah, that… Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Maki bowed down in gratitude, with a thankful smile on her face.

"Whoa, like mother like daughter." Gai commented, seeing that Maki was quite the graceful lady, it's no surprise that her daughter Miki was quite the graceful one too.

"Ah… now this is the Miss Maki that I met before…" Sayaka was glad hearing that Maki was back to normal, just like the way she was in the store.

"I'd hate to do this, but… Miss…" Takeru asked, "Do you remember what happened before you were possessed? What did those Vyram do to you?" He was thinking that there might be a chance that she might know what Radiguet might be up to, or how he could know who Miki's mother was despite not knowing her a lot.

"Ah, that…" Maki started remembering what she could, "I was just working like usual. When the store opened several days ago, there's one woman who visited my shop. I asked what she was up to, and she was off to buy something. I gave her my name as part of the etiquette there, but… in a sudden… She revealed herself to be a woman with red scarf and motorcyclist helmet…"

"That's Mazurka…!" Miki uttered, "So that means Radiguet knew my mother through gathering my information from Mazurka…"

"She forcefully pushed that bug to my head, making me able to transform into that monster." Maki said, "At that point, my mind was slowly being overridden by a thought I kept in hiding deep down…"

"Thoughts that you kept hiding?" Youhei asked, "You mean something like a side you didn't want to show?"

"Yes… and that's my loneliness, which was why I got too much into such petty reasons as wanting to attack Miki because she left me and never noticing." Maki answered, looking at Miki, "But, Miki… you must know that even if deep down I felt lonely because you never contacted me… I always have faith that you'll always do good, just like how I taught you… I'm also glad that you've matured by yourself…"

"Ah… mother…" Miki was about to hug her mother again to show how glad she was, but suddenly, her mother turned a serious face and suddenly pushed her away.

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts were shot to her, while some missed, one hit her quite accurately, fatally wounding her in front of Miki. As she collapsed, Miki was horrified at the sight. "Mother…"

"MOTHER!" She cried as she ran to Maki's fallen body.

"Who? !" Gai yelled out, trying to call out who did this. In a short time, the culprit behind this appeared… none other than Radiguet.

"Heh… I thought those foolishly tender moments would be a great chance to kill you all." Radiguet spoke, "Oh well… that woman is of no further use anyway."

"Bastard…!" Youhei clenched his fist in anger at the response.

"Mother…!" Miki called out her mother desperately, trying to wake her up. She only coughed a bit as she tried to wake up.

"Miki… Listen to me…" Maki said weakly, "When you said… you were fighting evil… I… believed in you. I have never been so proud in my life… that my own daughter… has toughened up and did the ultimate justice… to protect the world…"

"Please, no more, mother! Save your strength!" Miki begged, tears started to roll from her eyes, as she was very worried.

"No… I…" Maki coughed up before she continued, holding Miki on her face, "I want you to promise me… please… continue to protect the world. I couldn't ask… for more."

"I… I will, mother…" Miki promised, "For your sake and the world's… I will keep fighting evil whenever they arise…"

"Good… I'm so glad… That I could see you again…" Maki said, giving one last look to Miki's face, before she closed her eyes, and her mouth formed a smile, "My beloved… daughter… Mi… ki…"

"Mother…? No, no…!" Miki called her out desperately, but her worst fears proved to be true. Her mother has departed from the world…

* * *

"_Mother!" When Miki was little, and just executed a hard gymnastic maneuver, her mother clapped so enthusiastically and welcomed her in a warm hug, "Did you see that, mother? I did it!"_

"_Yes, you did, Miki…" Maki answered lovingly, "You're the best child that has embraced my life… I'm so proud of you."_

"_I'll keep making you proud, if you wish, mother!" Little Miki cheerfully said as she put up a big smile on her face._

* * *

_Eventually, Miki had to move by herself, to continue her studies as a junior high school, being scouted for a scholarship. She had to leave her mother._

"_Miki… please be careful, all right?" Maki said as she patted Miki on her shoulders while they're in the train station._

"_Of course, mother!" Miki answered, "Everything has been taken care of. I'll be all right. Please, don't worry about me."_

"_Ah, that's my daughter. More mature than her age tells." Maki said, "It makes me so proud to have you as my daughter."_

"_Oh, please, stop it, mother! You're embarrassing me! I'm just a normal girl…" Miki tried to stop her mother to praise her so much. Just then, the train was preparing to depart, "I have to go now…"_

"_Very well…" Maki then let go of her hands as Miki entered the train. As the train started to depart, she heard her mother running to her, continuing to wave good bye._

"_Keep on going, Miki! Don't forget to write!" Maki continued to yell, as she waved good bye. Miki also waved her hands good bye. It was sad for her to leave her mother, but she promised that while apart from her mother, she promised to be a good girl…_

* * *

"I didn't want that separation to be the last… I thought we could meet again in a normal time after I defeated Deathdark…" Miki said, sobbing in between, hugging the lifeless body of Maki, "Why… why did this had to happen…? Just when I thought that we could reconcile… Mother… Aaah…" Unable to take it anymore as the sky was already dark, she looked at the sky and let out the loudest scream of anguish that she could muster.

"**MOTHERRR!**"

"Hah…" Radiguet smirked, looking at how Miki cried on her death mother, "Useless people die. That's what happens all right. Exactly as how I planned it."

"What… did you say? !" Miki suddenly woke up, her face containing nothing but anger and hatred, "So… my mother's death… you were planning it…? !"

"Exactly." Radiguet coldly replied, "You were oblivious on how harsh our battle could be. Thus, your heart was the most innocent when compared to the rest. That is why… it is most delightful to trample that innocence to dust! So… your mother was dead… and you'll be joining her soon…!"

"Unforgivable…" Miki eventually couldn't contain her anger anymore, and she eventually ran forward, trying to attack Radiguet, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" While running, she quickly morphed into Goggle Pink and tried to attack Radiguet. However, he opened her mouth and blasted her off, knocking her away.

"Hah… That look of anger and anguish… Delightful." Radiguet taunted, "And I will twist it further, until you slowly die…! That would be my vengeance against those Super Sentai! Hah hah hah… HAHAHAHA!"

"You… YOU MONSTER!" Gai was next to rush off in anger and turned into Black Condor in process. Brandishing his Bringer Sword, he tried to slash Radiguet, but he was blocked, "The one who you should blame for killing you was just the Jetman! Yet you gleefully tried to make other Super Sentai that didn't kill you suffer! I really should've impaled you deeper back then!"

"Hah! What can you do about it, Black Condor?" He said as he kicked Black Condor away and also blasted him off, "Or perhaps… you don't know the horrible truth?"

"What? !" Black Condor asked.

"I'll tell you anyway." Radiguet said, "That mugger who killed you… he actually didn't want to kill anyone."

"How did you…? ! Wait… don't tell me…" Black Condor was shocked hearing it.

"Yes! But I would never let you Jetman, especially you, Black Condor, have the last laugh, living happily ever after!" Radiguet said, "So I possessed the mugger and instilled him the desire for vengeance against you. Thus, he stabbed you to death!"

"What…? !" Black Condor was shocked hearing it. So, his death was part of Radiguet's plan all along, to make sure that the Jetman's victory was never complete. He was in complete shock that he couldn't stand anymore.

"Ah hah hah hah hah! Such irony!" Radiguet cackled madly as he continued to gloat, "The second-in-command of the Jetman, after surviving much more fatal attacks by the Vyrams… to die against a random mugger that he could defeat if he wanted! That's such a delight to behold! It just shows how weak you humans are deep down! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah... AAARRGGHHH!" Takeru finally couldn't take it anymore, screaming as he morphed into Shinken Red as well, prepared his Rekka Daizantou and ran to attack. He was never as angry as he was this time, and he couldn't contain it. Despite the rain, his anger caused the sword to still burn. Youhei and Sayaka had to stay back tending to both Goggle Pink and Black Condor. Gathering all his might, he tried to slash Radiguet once, but it was also blocked.

"Radiguet! I've fought against the Gedoushuu and much more sadistic monsters that threaten to humanity… I thought they were cruel… but to compared to you…!" Shinken Red said in pure anger, "Akumarou and Doukokuu look like saints compared to you! You're a complete monster to the core, and I will NEVER let you live!"

"I will take the 'making your enemies look like saint' thing as a compliment." Radiguet said, still holding back, "But if you think you will never let me live, that is where you are wrong! I am Radiguet, and I never know defeat! Especially from filthy humans like you!"

"Silence! Forever!" Gathering much more of his strength, Shinken Red eventually broke Radiguet's sword and also managed to cleave him, as several explosions occurred, "Sanzu River or Hell is too good for you, Radiguet…! I've never hated anyone as much as this time…"

"Then hate me, then!" Suddenly Radiguet stood up. Instead, however, he was once again as his Radigan form, fully well and unharmed, "You will hate as you'll never be able to oppose me and I will rule over you all!"

"What? !" Taken by surprise, Shinken Red was unable to fight back when Radigan grabbed his face, put it on the ground and ran as he dragged his head to the ground and tossed him to a rock, also blasting him off.

"Takeru!" Youhei yelled, worried about Shinken Red being thrown like that. Turning to Radiguet, he prepared himself to morph, "You bastard…!"

"Youhei, wait!" Sayaka managed to stop him, "I hate to admit it… but we're in no condition to fight!"

"Then what…? !" Youhei said, "Do we have to wait until he makes the first move? !"

"Hah hah hah… Well, take your time then…" Radiguet said as he morphed back to normal form, "Remember that even though you have defeated us… I will never let you have a happy ending! That… will be my victory! HAHAHAHA!" With that, he vanished, leaving the team completely defeated.

* * *

As the weather eventually settled down and everyone managed to get themselves together, Miki buried her mother on the cliff. Her heart was broken even further after realizing that her mother would be dead in the real world. All the team also gave their prayer, hoping that Maki would find peace.

"I'm sorry, Mother…" Miki uttered, "I… don't know what to do anymore…"

"Miki…" Sayaka suddenly hugged her from behind, intending to comfort her, "Your mother was proud of you that you were actually fighting to uphold justice, remember?"

"Sayaka…?"

"As long as you continue to fight against evil and win… it would make your mother happy up there…" Sayaka continued, "If you keep getting down like this, you'll give Radiguet a victory."

"Huh?" Miki was confused hearing it.

"Radiguet intends to break your mentality down." Sayaka explained, "But, if you keep your head high and eventually take him down like that, that would be his defeat. He couldn't defeat your spirit…"

"Sayaka… I understand." Miki nodded, "I'll… never stop. For my mother's sake…"

"Still… I know you're sad to be separated from your mother, forever…" Sayaka said as she made Miki turn to her, "So… for this once… if you want to cry, I'll lend you my shoulder until you're satisfied."

"I don't…" Miki tried to refuse but tears have started swelling up in her eyes.

"In times like this… it's okay… just… once…" Even Sayaka started to tear up, seeing Miki's sad face was too much for her to bear. Eventually Miki nodded and hugged Sayaka tightly and after sobbing several times, she cried, unable to hold all her tears. After she lost her mother whom she was separated with for some years, the next thing that happened after they reunited was her mother dying, killed by a heartless individual. It was no wonder that Miki was completely saddened on this occasion, but she intended that this would be the last time she cried for it… The next time, she had to keep on fighting to be able to protect the world and fulfill her promise to her mother.

* * *

Far away from them, the boys were watching. Looking at the sad scene was too much for Youhei to bear that he also started to cry, "Miki…" he uttered, feeling sad for her state.

On the other hand, Gai also tried to hold his tears, although he was occupied once again with what Radiguet declared to him, that he played part in his first death and he did it so the Jetman could never have the last laugh, and Radiguet planned it so his death look really ridiculous for someone of his stature. 'That bastard Radiguet…!' Gai thought as he remembered his hated enemy. He was cruel when he fought the Jetman, but this time, he went over the top. Combined with what he did to the sister of Azuma, Saki, last time, he swore that he'll make Radiguet pay for all his crimes.

When he looked at Takeru, however, he saw that there's a tear that fell from his eyes silently. "Huh? Takeru? What's that? You crying?"

"It's… just sand in my eyes." Takeru made an excuse, wiping the tear, "What about you?"

"You don't want to know…" Gai dismissed it. Even though he did not cry, deep down, he would cry inside his heart, looking at how pitiful Miki was, seeing their most innocent friend break down like that. Takeru knew that the battle this time might be more serious than before. Especially with someone as cruel as Radiguet around, it's not just a physical battle. Their mentalities would be tested as well.

'I have never been so angry when compared to the past. Radiguet… I'll never let you win this war… and I'll NEVER forgive you…!'

Even though the Super Sentai lived, this battle ended on a very sad note. But for the sake of justice, they would never let themselves down like this and let evil prevail! Do your best! Keep fighting! Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 12  
**

* * *

Author's note: I do apologize to hurt Miki so much. And yeah, you probably would be screaming out for Radiguet's head for now (when Takeru even said that he makes Akumaro and Doukokuu combined look like a saint, you know he's seriously messed up). Yes, I'm not joking, he's just that big of a monster and his eventual comeuppance will be very epic, I ensure you! Well... constructive criticism and reviews are most accepted...


	12. Loss

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Jeez! It's been a damn while since I wrote the chapter and I'm even having trouble in keeping up with the pace. I hope you don't mind slow updates.**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 12: Loss  


* * *

**

It has been several since the scarring incident of the death of Miki's mother. Contrary to how the team would think she'll act, in fact, Miki kept a cheerful face, as if nothing was going on. In fact, as of the current, she's taking several children to play with her. One of the kids invited her to play at an ice rink, skating through the ice block. She happily accepted, and for good measure, invited one of her friend to play with the children with her. This person was Youhei.

"Bro! Watch this!" One of the boys in the ice rink that was under Youhei's supervision suddenly exclaimed, waving his hand and started skating forward, as in running and trying to jump.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Youhei said and skated to the boy, but was too late to prevent him from jumping. However, at least he managed to catch him on air, "Takaki, that's dangerous, you know?"

"But bro, I've seen that on TV! Looks easy enough!" The boy, Takaki insisted.

"The one who's doing it is a professional skater that trains a lot everyday, not everyone can do it by just watching the TV." Youhei explained, "Do you train in ice-skating a lot?" Takaki, having been exposed that he was just trying to look cool, hung his head down in shame. Youhei just patted his head and smiled, "You understand? Good. Now don't do that again, OK?"

As he continued to supervise the boys, at one point, he took a glimpse of what Miki was doing. She still kept her smile towards the children under her supervision and even taught them a beautiful way to skate, implementing her gymnastic dance skill as much as she could on the ice rink, resulting a rather beautiful dance. "Beautiful…" Youhei was too captivated at Miki's dance. At one point he remembered the tragedy that just hit her previously, 'She just lost her mother, yet she's kept putting that smile… Miki… deep down, you're probably still very sad…'

"Bro! Watch out!" Suddenly, Takaki yelled, bringing Youhei back to reality from his thinking… only to find out that he was getting too close to the wall and ended up bumping the wall and fell with his back tumbling to the ice block.

"Ouch…"

"Oh dear…!" Miki realized what's going on and in instant stopped her dance to see if he's okay, "Does this hurt, Youhei?"

"Nothing, really." Youhei quickly dismissed it as he got up. Soon after, the situation quickly returned to normal and everyone was playing again.

* * *

Eventually, the time came for the kids to go home. After waving them good bye, Miki walked home along with Youhei.

"That dance… was pretty." Youhei commented, "Where did you learn that?"

"Well, I learned that after a bit of training from my fellow Goggle Five teammate." Miki answered, reminiscing her past, "Aoyama… I wonder what he's doing at this time."

"You mean… the one with the same color as me?" Youhei recalled the history book and kind of remembered that this Aoyama was Goggle Blue, "I'm pretty sure he's doing okay in that world. Well, it's our job to protect his world from afar."

"Yes." Miki nodded, "He and everyone would be devastated if people in his world started disappearing if we fail to protect them."

"So, he's… into ballet on ice?" Youhei asked, which annoyed Miki as she slapped his back.

"He's not something like that!" She corrected, "He's an ice hockey player! He just taught me the skills of skating on ice in free time."

"Oh, I… see." Youhei nodded, rubbing his back.

"And from his advices, I combined it with my own gymnastic skills and managed to do a little dance like that." Miki explained, "It's nothing big, actually."

She still clearly remembered, just several months after the defeat of Deathdark, the Goggle Five managed to pull a friendly reunion and decided to enter a newly-opened ice rink to spend some time. Miki had troubles in ice-skating at first, but thankfully for her, Aoyama decided to teach her until she stopped falling. She took a liking to it, and thanks to his guidance, she could even implement her own style for a little dance on ice.

"Speaking of past, Miki…" Youhei muttered, finally couldn't hold it anymore, "With all those smiles… I'm starting to wonder if you…"

"Ah, that?" Miki was reminded of the recent death of her mother, which soured her face… for only about a second before she went back to her normal face, "My mother would've wished me to go on, not to cling to her even after her departure. That's why… from that point on, I promised that I won't cry about it. I'll keep looking forward to the future."

"That's so like you, Miki." Youhei smiled at hearing it, "I'm glad that you're not changing."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kizuna, Gai arrived at the ship's library, where he saw Takeru utilizing one of the computers, "Yo, Takeru!" Gai greeted, "Man, you now look different than the Takeru I know in the past."

"What does that mean?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I just thought that the first time you're here, you're awestruck with how high tech this place is." Gai said, remembering Takeru's awkwardness the first time he came to this place, "And now, you seem as if you're already home here… like a geek."

"Geek? Did you just… forget it." Takeru was annoyed at how Gai teased him to be 'geeky', but he decided that it's not worth it and continued searching through the computer database, "I'm just more knowledgeable in computers than you think. Though I admit… I still can't do some complex commands." 'Though I don't need such complexity right now.'

"So? What are you searching, hm?" Gai decided to take a look at what Takeru was searching, but he was ignored, at least on how he also looked at the computer screen.

"Just more information about Akihiro and AkaRed." Takeru answered shortly, until he found something interesting, "Wait, this is…!"

"Seven colors to defeat the enemy… Seven colors to lead the way…" Gai read the text on the screen, "What does that mean?"

"Beats me… for now." Takeru also shrugged, but he kept thinking about it, 'Does it has something to do with the colors of our team…? We had five… Red, Blue, Pink, Black and White…' Takeru thought, thinking about what colors have gathered under his current team. Then, he remembered his old team, 'Come to think of it, there's no Yellow or Green yet…'

* * *

At the villain's dimension, Ahames called forth Jarmin to meet her. Apparently she had something up to her sleeve, and like how Radiguet conspired with Mazurka to cause a great blow to the Super Sentai, she's not going to let herself get one-upped.

"I see." Jarmin nodded, "So… this plan of yours would be very risky if we are to execute it."

"Yes. But the outcome will be worth it." Ahames added, "We might even get rid of one of those pesky Sentai completely!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. They can be so persistent." Jarmin noted, "But I will do my best."

"Perfect." Ahames nodded as she eventually turned to Juzou, "What about you, Juzou?"

"As long as I get to cross blades with any of those… preferably Shinken Red…" Juzou said, still uncaring as ever, "I'm in."

"Very well…" Ahames nodded, "I'd probably assign you together with Jarmin. As much as I prefer that we are strong on our own, I hope you two would get along."

"Just as long as she doesn't get in my way."

'Juzou…' Something tingled inside Jarmin's rotten heart. It's true that she's a completely evil princess who delights on torture, but it didn't mean that she didn't have a kindred spirit that shares her passion in torture and destruction. That spirit was her fellow Bouma warrior Zimba, the undead samurai, who seemed even quite protective to her. The more she saw Juzou, uncaring about human passion, the more she saw Zimba on him. "Very well, I'll leave your duels alone." Then she turned back to Ahames, "So, is that Space Beast out yet?"

"She should be." Ahames said, "And if I guessed it right… then she'd be his worst nightmare…"

* * *

Just before Youhei and Miki could reach their apartment, however, they saw several people running in terror as several Hidrer Soldiers were seen attacking them. "Hidrer Soldiers…! So does that means there'll be a Space Beast soon…? !" Miki wondered as she ran towards the enemy along with Youhei.

"Whether there'll be or not, first things first, we'll beat them down first!" Youhei added as both of them leapt for a jumping kick.

"TOOH!"

"CHESTOO!"

With the two's kick, they started fighting the Hidrer Soldiers. At one point, however, one Hidrer soldier managed to punch Youhei right on the face. "Ouch! Why you… I just smashed the wall on this face and you hit it!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his face. He then tackled the soldier and managed to grab its leg. Since he's at his human form, he's only able to toss it aside without swinging it.

Just then, however, he saw a rather frail, demure looking girl, just walking near the vicinity. Shocked at how carefree she was, Youhei approached her, "Miss, it's dangerous here! You should…!"

He then saw a glimpse of a monster, a Space Beast formed like a white flower, pointing its hand to him. In front of the girl, lightning bolts were blasted to him. "AGH!"

"Youhei!" Miki called out, approaching him. But what she said next wasn't pleasant to his ears, "You monster! Prepare yourself!"

"Wait… Miki? !" Youhei was shocked as he saw Miki running towards the girl and was attacking her, as she only receive all of Miki's attack, despite trying to dodge. It was like he saw Miki bullying a child, "Stop that…! Stop that!" Unable to take it anymore, Youhei got in front of her and tried covering the girl, "Miki, what are you doing? ! You're attacking a defenseless girl!"

"What did you just say, Youhei?" Miki asked back, "Do you realize what you've done? ! You're actually covering a Space Beast!"

"What? ! This girl? !" Youhei insisted, giving one more look to the girl, who looked perfectly normal to him, "I'm not seeing any monster here!"

"Help…" He heard the girl calling for help, before he got the glimpse of the monster again and was hit with another lightning bolt.

"GAH!"

"Youhei!" Miki called out again, as she looked at the girl. In her eyes, however, there was never a harmless little girl. In her place was the Space Beast itself, at least that's how Miki saw in her eyes.

"Ha ha ha! What you do was useless!" The Space Beast taunted, "He sees me as the girl. That is the special ability of mine… Yuti!"

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"I've targeted him thanks to one of those soldiers." Yuti said, pointing at Youhei, who's trying to get up, "One of the soldiers gave him a mark. As long as he has the mark, I can manipulate what he sees…"

"Bastard…! So that's what it is…!" Youhei, finally hearing the words of Yuti for real, managed to get up and realize that in the girl's place was a Space Beast, "And how do I remove that mark?"

"I'll tell you anyway… you will carry that mark until you die!" The revelation drove Youhei to push further. Raising his fist, he ran to attack Yuti again. And when he threw his fist again, he hesitated in the last second… as Yuti was taking form of a lady, which hit right on spot on Youhei's weakness… his chivalry towards women.

"Urgh…!"

"Youhei, why stop now? !" Miki urged him, "It's Yuti! Not a normal girl!"

"I know…!" Youhei tried to assure her that it's okay, but the more the girl gave a sad smile, the more he hesitated, "But I… I can't bring myself to hit a woman…!"

Yuti, still seen as a normal woman by Youhei, then gave him a punch that knocked him away. "Now, it's time for both of you to die!" Yuti said, now revealing her true form and opened the flower shape on her body, directed towards both Youhei and Miki as they were also knocked away. "Heh heh heh… You can't beat me. You may as well say your prayers…" Yuti said as she approached both of them, until…

"BRACE LASER!"

Yuti was then hit by a small laser, disrupting her walk. As she got back up, Sayaka was already there. "You two! Are you okay?" She said to both Youhei and Miki.

"I'm fine, Sayaka… but Youhei…!" Miki said, very worried, "He's been marked by that Space Beast…! Right now he's…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Youhei got up, attempting to ease both girls' tensions and prepared to transform, "Time to get serious, girls! **BLUE TURBO!**"

"OK! **CHANGE MERMAID!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

The three transformed and the three of them started attacking Yuti, in which she retaliated and fought back. For the moment, Blue Turbo always saw the real Yuti, not any girl. "Ha ha! Did you look at that? !" He said as he struck down Yuti with his Turbo Laser in its sword mode, "Your mark has no effect as long as I am a Turboranger!"

"Well, guess he's fine." Change Mermaid was relaxed, thinking that morphing took away the effect of the mark.

"I wonder about that…" Goggle Pink still had a tingling worry of what to come next, until she remembered something, "Speaking of which, where's Takeru and Gai?"

"Er, they're… a bit tied up at the moment…" Change Mermaid explained…

* * *

In the other side of the town, Shinken Red and Black Condor engaged against an attack of another enemy, the Bouma Tribe. Leading the attack was the apparently returned Gate Bouma… except that it's not split in two beings. The one they fight only has one being and able to do what both beings could. However, it lost the ability to coherently speak.

"Man, this guy's tougher than I thought." Black Condor commented after he slashed it several times with the Bringer Sword, but not enough to defeat it, "I thought he'd go down in one strike, like usual."

"Hate to say it, but they also learn from mistakes." Shinken Red commented, taking out a group of Wular soldiers using Raiden no Mai, "But at any rate, we have to finish this quick, so we can join Sayaka and the rest."

The truth was that after hearing that there was the riot caused by the Hidrer soldiers that Youhei and Miki witnessed, Takeru and Gai opted to help; but in the same time, the Bouma soldiers were reported to be sighted and caused trouble, forcing them to deal with it. Thankfully, they managed to contact Sayaka, who told her her current position. Since she's nearer to Youhei and Miki, Takeru told her to help them fight the Hidrer soldiers.

However, after several bouts of fighting, the new Gate Bouma gathered all the remaining Bouma soldiers around him and opened the gate on his chest… and then vanished, taking along his soldiers.

"Running away?" Black Condor said, seeing how the events folded.

'Is this some sort of distraction tactic?' Shinken Red said as he noted to rejoin the rest.

* * *

"All right! Prepare yourself!" Blue Turbo ran forward, preparing to punch Yuti. However, in a short time before his fist landed to her face, suddenly he stopped. In his eyes, there was no Yuti, but a normal-looking girl, standing and looking quite terrified. "No… this… can't be!" Blue Turbo tried to get himself together and punch the girl already. He knew it's a Space Beast, but his own moral code of not literally hitting innocent women hit him hard. He could make exceptions against purely evil women, like the ones he fought before, and ESPECIALLY Jarmin, but against such image of normal women, he couldn't do a thing.

This time, however, before Yuti could react, both Change Mermaid and Goggle Pink already leapt and kicked her on the face, knocking her out.

"Damn it!" Yuti grunted as she got up. Just then, she felt like she was being called by someone and pointed to the three, "I'll be back soon… but just you wait. Next time, you will all fall to my power…" With that, she created several lightning bolts to the three, and used the ensuing blast to escape.

"Wait!" Goggle Pink tried to stop her, but she couldn't catch up. In the meantime, however, Change Mermaid was berating Blue Turbo.

"Youhei, what was that? !" She called out, "Why did you stop in front of her? ! It was obviously the enemy!"

"You don't understand!" Blue Turbo insisted, "What I saw was… a normal woman… And I couldn't bring myself to do it!"

"Are you making fun of me?" Change Mermaid asked back, until Goggle Pink broke off the argument.

"Please, there's the story behind why he's doing this…" She started, but in a sudden, both Shinken Red and Black Condor arrived after fighting the Gate Bouma, thus the discussion would be taken to the Kizuna.

* * *

"I see… so the Bouma also struck somewhere…" Youhei said after hearing Takeru's explanation, "And you say that it's that Gate Bouma back?"

"Yes. But that's not important." Takeru said, approaching Youhei, "What went wrong with you? Suddenly unable to fight against women… You know that the Bouma is led by Jarmin, right? A woman."

"That's an exception!" Youhei insisted, "I'll never forgive her…"

"Then, why hesitate back then?" Takeru shot back at him, "Space Beast or not, it's also a woman and evil."

"That might not be true, Takeru. Most of them may be evil, but some are not." Sayaka cut the conversation, before looking at Youhei, "But… for this one, I don't think she's good…"

"The enemy has changed their tactics." Miki noted, "If before they create monsters to create chaos to the humans, it's as if they're making monsters to specifically destroy us."

"It doesn't mean they can't use what they would use to us to other people!" Gai added, "If we fall, those people are next. We can't let that happen! And Youhei… what are you gonna do about it?"

"I won't let that happen, of course!" Youhei insisted, his face getting serious.

"Is that so… in that case" Takeru said, "If you see that Space Beast again, turning into woman, will you fight it?"

"I… I don't know." Youhei said, suddenly feeling down, "The truth is… I have a policy. That… women are sacred and must be protected, not hit. That's why…"

"Oh…? So that's why you attract so many girls, Youhei." Miki said, with a bit of a twisted smile, "But does that mean that you'd like us to stay back and be protected all the time? No thank you, Youhei! I'd like to be active in battle too, protecting what's important to me!"

"Hey, I didn't mean that!" Youhei protested at the notion of accusing him as a sexist, "I mean, I feel that I must protect girls, not hit them… If they can fight, it's up to them to fight, and I'll even appreciate their presence and help. Just that…"

"In other words…" Gai concluded, "You have some sort of 'I won't hit a girl' thing going on."

"I guess." Youhei nodded, "Unless they're completely committed to evil. Like Jarmin."

"That Yuti is taking advantage of it." Takeru got to the point, "As a samurai, it pains me to say this, but Youhei… You have to betray that code for awhile."

"What did you say?" Youhei was shocked that Takeru would even suggest that.

"It's for your own good, Youhei!" Miki insisted, "Remember, there are three women amongst the enemies: Ahames, Mazurka and Jarmin! The three of them may have the power of disguise, and if they disguise themselves as innocent women, you're going to be in big trouble!"

"But what should I do? !" Youhei said, still unsure, "I can't betray this code that I've been following since I was a child!"

"Geez, learn to adapt a bit!" Gai was sufficiently annoyed hearing that, telling Youhei off, "If you can't get over that one…"

"That's enough." Sayaka suddenly broke the argument, "I'll handle this. Youhei, come and visit me in the training room."

"Huh? What for?" Youhei asked.

"You'll see." As Sayaka said that, she went out of the room.

* * *

As promised, Youhei entered that training room, which has been unlocked. The room was surprisingly empty, with only Sayaka sitting in the middle. "There you are, Youhei."

"What do you want with me?" Youhei asked, still approaching her.

"Just sit down, and relax." Sayaka told him, and he did. In a relaxed tone, she started, "You're… really that kind of guy, aren't you. The one who won't hit a girl at all."

"That's not what I meant…" Youhei said, "I did say that I would make an exception to some like Jarmin, right?"

"Or was it because she killed your old girlfriend?" Sayaka tried guessing, which riled Youhei up.

"Of course it was!" He shouted, "I'll never forgive her for that…"

"But, you know what, Youhei…" She suddenly started again, "I think that only Jarmin is your exception. Ahames is also a woman, you know."

"Well, then she's also on the exception list." Youhei declared, trying to sound sure.

"Lies." Sayaka shot him down with such words, "You only think that 'If it's not a woman named Jarmin, I'll show mercy'. That is your policy, right?"

"No way!" He denied, "If that woman is evil, I'll also show no mercy!"

"Really? According to the rest, you just hesitated because that Space Beast took form of an innocent woman." She continued, "And you can't bring yourself to hit her. So… women are your weakness, and they're exploiting it. That's why you're not fighting really seriously against Yuti."

"It's not!" Youhei insisted, "It's actually my strength. I fight to protect them, you know."

"Really?" Sayaka said, as she now had Youhei turning to her, "Then how about this?" Suddenly, she made a very cute wink, which somehow stunned him, being an admirer of females… then Sayaka suddenly slapped his cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for? !" Youhei protested at the notion.

"See that? You're stunned at my wink." Sayaka said triumphantly, "I just made a point. Women can be your weak point." And before Youhei could protest further, she put her finger on his mouth, "The keyword being 'can'."

"Huh…?"

"See? Women can be your strength, but it can be your weakness too." Sayaka explained, "Female enemies are going to abuse it, and you'll be rendered helpless."

"Guess… you're right." Defeated, Youhei finally admitted. But there's still one thing he wanted to ask, "But if you remember… that monster took an innocent woman's face. How am I going to get past that?"

"And that's why I'm here." Sayaka said as he got up, "Come on, let's spar."

"Sparring?" Youhei asked, "What's that good for?"

"Oh this is a special sparring." Sayaka said, cracking her knuckles, "I'm going all out against you. And be careful, in unexpected times, I might try to look helpless, but your job is to hit me no matter what."

"Ha! That'll be a piece of cake!" Youhei said as he prepared a fighting pose, "Go on, first!"

"No, you first." Sayaka beckoned at him, in which Youhei decided to go on and tried to punch her on the shoulder. However, suddenly, Sayaka made a teary face, which distracted Youhei, thus she was able to land a punch on his face, "What's wrong? You said this is gonna be a piece of cake…"

"Damn…! I guess… you're right…" Youhei said as he remembered how he hesitated and getting a punch on the face, "This is harder than I thought…"

"It's a long road, but you can do it, don't worry!" Sayaka said as she ran forward, "Now… my turn!"

In the end, Youhei and Sayaka sparred together, with Youhei trying to land a punch to Sayaka. However, Youhei's chivalry on women caused him being unable to even hit her with one punch, as Sayaka could usually read his movement and put up a pitiful face, triggering Youhei's pity and in turn got himself knocked down.

"Remember, Youhei… until you can get past the fact that I am a woman and hit me with all your strength, this sparring will continue!"

* * *

While Youhei trained with Sayaka; the other three were watching behind the door. "Sparring? This is how Sayaka tried to get him better?" Gai commented, looking at how Youhei was faring, which wasn't very well, "He could've used a better sparring partner."

"Like you? Not gonna work." Takeru made a snarky comment, which annoyed Gai a bit. He was after all the only one who'd make a snarky comment amongst the Jetman, and now he's being given a snark comment, "I understand why Sayaka volunteers herself. It's to make Youhei more willing to hit a woman. So he has to fight a woman."

"Oh, is that so, Takeru…" Miki giggled hearing that, "Then how about you dress yourself as a woman and fight her? It worked last time…"

"That's not gonna work…" Takeru answered, somewhat with annoyance since Miki was touching one subject he didn't want to talk about. Just then, the alarm started to ring. "Time to go."

"Wait a sec, how about those two?" Gai asked, before suddenly after tripping Youhei down because he stopped after she gave him yet another wink, Sayaka then turned to the rest.

"Go on without us! We'll catch up later!"

"Wait a minute!" Miki protested, "Without the five of us together, we might not…"

"What are you saying, Miki?" Youhei tried to assure her as he got up, "Three people would be better than five, but with one guy being a burden…! Go on! We'll help you once this training is over!" Then, he turned back to Sayaka and dashed forward, "Here I go!"

"We're counting on you, Sayaka." Takeru noted, in which Sayaka nodded, after dodging Youhei's attack. Then, he turned to both Gai and Miki, "Let's go."

* * *

In the city, the Hidrer soldiers, along with Yuti, were wreaking havoc. "Come out, Super Sentai!" Yuti yelled out as she ordered the Hidrer Soldiers to attack any innocents that came nearby, "Or these innocents will get hurt!"

"That's far enough, Space Beast." Takeru arrived just in time to catch the attention of the soldiers and Yuti, "You want us… we're here."

"Aw, you came out earlier than I thought." Yuti responded, "I wish you'd come later so I can hear those humans scream…"

"You enjoy such thing…? That's despicable…" Miki said in disgust, "You'll never get away with this."

"That's enough chatter, guys… Let's go!" Gai took the first step forward and prepared to transform, "**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"OK!" Miki agreed on that notion and also transformed, "**GOGGLE PINK!**"

"Hey, who's giving order here… Oh well." Takeru wanted to complain, but since it was what he's going to do, he dismissed it as being late to take action. But better late than never, after all. He then brushed the kanji 'Fire' with his Shodo Phone afterwards, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

With that, the three transformed. Just then, Yuti noticed something, "Hey, you're only three! And that guy I marked… where's he?"

"None of your business!" Black Condor yelled as he headbutted a Hidrer soldier on its chest, "You just enjoy getting your butt kicked over there! Bringer Sword!" With that, he unleashed his Bringer Sword and tried attacking Yuti, who shoved away the sword, before punching him away.

"Man, what a pain…" She complained as other Hidrer Soldiers surrounded Black Condor to fight against.

However, as they continued to fight, even with only three people, the Super Sentai managed to wipe out the Hidrer Soldiers by themselves. "Well, you're the last one…" Shinken Red said, pointing his Shinkenmaru to her as both Black Condor and Goggle Pink unflinchingly walked towards the Space Beast.

However, in that one moment, suddenly, Shinken Red was slashed from behind, while somebody whipped Goggle Pink from behind. "What the? !" When Black Condor turned behind to see who did this, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by another figure. It turned out that Juzou and Jarmin snuck behind them and slashed and whipped Shinken Red and Goggle Pink respectively, while the Gate Bouma also tackled Black Condor to the ground.

"Juzou…!" Shinken Red growled in anger, quickly getting back to fighting stance.

"Well, we meet again, Shinken Red…" Juzou said, beckoning with his Uramasa, "Are you ready? I hope that you will do better than last time…"

"Of course I will…" Shinken Red said, anger still seething at his voice. He still couldn't forget what Juzou did last time, casually trouncing all the memories of his parents as well as Miki's genuine attempt to turn him back to the side of good. "But I will never fall down to a disgrace of a human being like you."

"Enough words… We fight!" With that, Juzou ran forward and started fighting against Shinken Red, their swords clashing fiercely.

In the same time, just as Black Condor got up, the Gate Bouma leapt to him, trying to attack him. However, he managed to block it and shoved him aside, "What, you're trying to avenge your predecessor? Yeah, I killed him… or just one half of him." Black Condor said, drawing his Bringer Sword, "But whatever you're planning, I will stop you, and destroy you again if necessary!" With that, he ran towards the Gate Bouma and both started attacking.

And in the meantime, both Jarmin and Goggle Pink had exchanged lashing between Jarmin's whip and Goggle Pink's ribbon. It was at first a fierce clash, with even Goggle Pink utilizing her ribbon like how someone whipped with their whip. However, Jarmin quickly turned the table when she opened her mouth and blasted Goggle Pink with an energy blast from her mouth.

"Cheat…" Goggle Pink commented as she clutched her hand to her shoulder which got hit.

"Heh, in the end, a ribbon cannot manage to match a whip… I could finish it quickly, but I decided to use another." Jarmin taunted, "As expected from someone from a Sentai team based on rhythmic gymnastic… so silly I can't take it seriously."

"Don't underestimate me!" Goggle Pink already moved in front of her while she gloated, now with the Pink Dia Baton on her hand and started attacking Jarmin from close range, "It's true that I am a gymnast myself. But…!" She then managed to smack Jarmin's cheek with her baton, before knocking it on her head, "We encompasses more than rhythmic gymnastics! And I will show you my… no, our power!" She then tried to follow up with another attack, but Jarmin managed to block it and kicked her down.

"Well, doesn't matter when you're dead." Jarmin said, "I will send you to your foolish mother in Hell, so you can cry over and over on her lap!" The moment Jarmin said that, memories of watching her mother die quickly flashed over Miki's head. It was a painful memory, and she had moved on from it, but Jarmin had the guts to insult the memory of her dear mother.

"Don't you dare belittle… MY MOTHER!" With a scream, Goggle Pink continued her attack using her baton. However, at one moment, Jarmin managed to punch her away. "This is nothing…!"

Thus, Goggle Pink got up and attempted to attack, but suddenly, she saw someone else in place of Jarmin. "M… mother…? !" In return, Jarmin whipped and knocked her down to the ground.

"Miki…!" Shinken Red noticed what happened and called out, "What is it with you? !"

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, Shinken Red!" Juzou's words knocked a sense to him as he returned to fighting him. However, looking at how Goggle Pink fought, Shinken Red kept getting worried and worried, until even he was starting to lose the momentum against Juzou.

'Perhaps she was being marked like Youhei…?'

'I'm getting the same feeling that Youhei described! When did I get marked?' Goggle Pink was worried as she continued to evade Jarmin's attacks.

Just then, Shinken Red noticed that Yuti was forming up some sort of hand waving, lowly giggling. "That's it…! Maybe if I defeat her, the marks will be gone…!" Thus, after deflecting Juzou's attack, Shinken Red tried to run off to attack Yuti. However, Juzou went in front of him and slashed him to the ground.

"I told you to concentrate in our fight only." Juzou said, "As I thought. Being with friends make you weak."

"That's… that's pure bull…!" Shinken Red tried to deny it, "What do you, who works alone understand about it?"

"Is it?" Juzou still said with confidence, "I know very little about friendship and that is enough. Friendship is just an obstacle to ultimate strength and joy."

"That's wrong!" Shinken Red protested again.

"Really? You were performing better when you concentrated just on me… like last time. The moment you tried to help that sorry excuse of a friend of yours… that's when you started to weaken." Juzou taunted him further, "Accept it, Shinken Red. You're stronger when you're alone. You should abandon your friends and concentrate of being the strongest man… worthy enough to satiate my battle lust."

"I'll never be like you…!"

"Really? Then I guess you can stick around with those friendship…" Juzou said, raising his sword slowly, "And slowly… you will notice that you're getting weaker and weaker… and you can't even protect, let alone defeat anyone. You'll die a sad excuse of a warrior."

"And you think we listen to that bull crap? !" Suddenly, Black Condor shouted and instead kicked Juzou from the side, knocking him down. As for the Gate Bouma, it was knocked down for awhile.

"You…! Black Condor…!" Juzou growled, trying to get up from the kick, "Out of my way… This is my fight…!"

"On the contrary… how about this? I'll be your opponent now." Black Condor said as he drew his Bringer Sword, "I'm much more a 'loner' type, if you know what I mean."

"Gai! You're not thinking to…" Shinken Red got up and protested on Black Condor's decision.

"Oi, Takeru. Stow it." Black Condor assured him, "I know you're more worried about Miki than catering to his obsession on fighting you. I know you're that kind of guy. Go on, just do it."

"Who says you're more of the 'loner' type?" Shinken Red said again, "I was…"

"Look, you're the guy to say that I'm the one who'd venture on questionable territories when you can't, right?" Black Condor insisted, "Just let me do that part! I'll take on his bloodlust as much as I can!" Surprised that he remembered what he said before, Shinken Red could only nod as he ran towards Jarmin… "OK… now it's just between us… your name, again?"

"Fuwa Juzou."

"Juzou… You want a good fight?" Black Condor said as he readied the Bringer Sword, "Then I'll give you one!" With that and a scream, he ran forward as he prepared to have a sword battle with Juzou. For this battle, Black Condor was fully concentrated, making his attacks much more fierce and focused compared to what Juzou felt before.

"Heh heh…" After one sword clash that ended in a draw, Juzou started to laugh.

"Something funny?" Black Condor asked.

"Finally… I never thought I would find another worthy opponent…" Juzou said, caressing the blade of Uramasa, "Black Condor… you should be honored… because Uramasa likes your blood too. Now… I can have the joy that I wanted as well!" With that, they fought once again for another bout.

"Rekka Daizantou!" As he ran towards Jarmin, Shinken Red turned his sword into a zanbatou and slashed down Jarmin, disrupting her attacks towards Goggle Pink.

"Miki, you all right?" He asked her, planning to go after Yuti after this one. However, he received a kick to his jaw instead, knocking him down, "What…? !"

"Radiguet…!" Goggle Pink said angrily, as instead of Shinken Red, what she saw was Radiguet, the man who murdered her mother in front of her eyes. She prepared her Pink Ribbon and prepared to attack again.

"Miki! It's me, Takeru!" Shinken Red tried to reason himself as he kept blocking the attacks, "Don't you recognize me? !"

"Silence, monster!" Goggle Pink did not listen, since as far as her eyes told, it was Radiguet in front of her, and she continued to attack, "You can't fool me!"

"Has the mark's manipulation gone that far…? !" Shinken Red kept wondering as he continued to take or block Goggle Pink's attacks.

"Heh… that Space Beast does have its uses… It's such a delight to see them fight each other…" Jarmin noted as the Gate Bouma approached her, "Let's give that Shinken Red hell." Just as Shinken Red was bound with Goggle Pink's ribbon, Jarmin opened her mouth to send energy bolts while Gate Bouma opened its gate, summoning another series of thunder bolts to strike on Shinken Red.

'Damn it…! At this rate…!' Shinken Red thought as Goggle Pink had gone as far as using her Ribbon Spark to attack him.

Until suddenly, several bullets were shot to the battlefield, disrupting everyone. "Wait!" A voice was heard. When Shinken Red turned around, it turned out that both Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid has arrived.

"Hah! You again? !" Yuti taunted, "You know that you've been under my control, yet you still try to fight in futility?"

"Don't worry about it , Youhei." Change Mermaid assured him, "Remember what you have learned from our training before."

"I know, Sayaka." Blue Turbo nodded as he took out the Turbo Laser and the J-Gun, "Space Beast Yuti… I will show you the result of my training!"

With a yell, Blue Turbo started running as Yuti let out energy blasts from her flower petal parts of her body. Blue Turbo managed to get past that and eventually jumped forward… And then he saw the image of an innocent looking girl in place of Yuti. It would be about time that he started hesitating and stopped attacking.

However, he didn't.

Instead, he clobbered the girl with both his guns on the head. Then, he thrusted both guns forward and started shooting away, sending Yuti away due to the pressure of the bullets and wounding her. "ARGH! DAMN!" She screamed in pain, but what's worse, the bullets tore through her flower petal parts of her body and those parts being torn completely destroyed all the marks that she has put on anyone.

And thus, in the meantime, as Goggle Pink electrocuted 'Radiguet' with her ribbon, suddenly she saw Shinken Red instead. "Ah! Takeru! What have I done to you? !" She was frightened at what she had done, stopping the electrocution in instant and ran toward him, who fell to the ground due to the fatigue.

"I'm… fine." Shinken Red assured her as he tried to get up, "Looks like the mark on you is gone…"

"Why did she stop…? !" Jarmin cursed as she saw Goggle Pink no longer attacking Shinken Red.

"I see… so it's over…" Goggle Pink said as she turned towards Jarmin, "Prepare yourself!" She then threw a leaping kick aimed to Jarmin's face, while knocking the Gate Bouma away with the Pink Dia Baton.

In the meantime, the battle between Black Condor and Juzou has gone on with no clear victor… until he saw how Blue Turbo took down Yuti. "Looks like he did it!" Black Condor commented, looking at him… until Juzou clashed swords with him.

"What's this? I thought you're a loner." Juzou said, "Are you trying to distance yourself from this fight to the death?"

"Are you that idiot?" Black Condor said, "I won't call myself a Super Sentai warrior if I don't value any friendship… even if I'm a loner."

"You…!" Juzou then tightened his sword pressure in anger that he's being had.

"Sorry, pal. But now, I gotta go. We can continue this later." As Black Condor said, he then kicked Juzou on the crotch as hard as he could, leaving him clutching on the ground as Black Condor ran towards his allies.

"Urgh… you'll regret this…!"

* * *

"Youhei, you did it!" Change Mermaid said as she approached him, along with the rest.

"How did you get over that mark anyway?" Shinken Red asked him.

"Well… it's after training with Sayaka." Blue Turbo said, "In the end, I couldn't get over my policy to hit innocent girls."

"What's that supposed to mean? !" Black Condor said, confused, "So you're now a woman-beater? !"

"When did I say that? !" Blue Turbo was reasonably angered when he was accused as something he totally wasn't, "I was saying that thanks to Sayaka's training, I know the secret to get past it… imagination. So I imagined that Space Beast as a run-in-the-mill monster, and it worked. All while closing my eyes. Of course I had to be sure on where the enemy is, but as of now, I don't think you should worry about that."

"Wow… that's incredible." Goggle Pink said happily, "Sayaka… you really trained him well!"

"Well, I didn't get the result that I wanted…" Change Mermaid said, "But looks like another good thing came out, so I guess it's okay."

"Good…" Shinken Red nodded as he turned to the enemies, who have gathered together, "It's time we put an end to this…" He then turned into Juzou, "Juzou… listen. We may be from different times and eras. However, our sense of justice… and our bonds… will unite us and make us stronger!"

"We are…!" In unison, all of the Super Sentai shouted, "**SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Spare me all those nonsenses…!" Juzou defied all the speech, until suddenly he looked at Jarmin, who nodded to him. They were located between the Gate Bouma and Yuti together. As if they were instructed to execute a plan… they suddenly kicked both of them so they'd stick together, and suddenly slashed and whipped them from both sides.

"What the? !" Black Condor was shocked at such turn of event, "Beating up their own friend? !"

'Wait… maybe they were planning something similar…!' Shinken Red was reminded the last time Juzou executed such stint to an Ayakashi, striking it down to death and forcing it to grow with its second life, "Guys, careful!"

"W… what gives…? !" Yuti protested as suddenly her hands touched the Gate Bouma's and they were suddenly stuck, "What… what's going on? !"

Suddenly, Ahames arrived to the battlefield and using her baton, she slashed both of them horizontally, engulfing both of them in light as they both screamed and roared.

"Ahames!" Change Mermaid called out, "What are you planning? !"

"You will see soon enough…" Ahames said as she turned to both Juzou and Jarmin, "Both of you, fall back. Do as planned."

"Hmph…" With a nod, both vanished. As the light died out, there was only one figure in place of Yuti and the Gate Bouma… a creature formed from a combination of their features. On the back is Yuti's figure while on the front is the Gate Bouma's figure.

"Wow…!" Blue Turbo was surprised, "The Bouma fused with the Space Beast? !"

"This is something new… Not even Deathdark went this far!" Goggle Pink noted. But then she realized that she came from the earliest timeline, thus there might be something she missed, "Uh… guys? Have you ever met such act of combining two monsters."

"… No." Shinken Red's words struck fear to the rest of the team. To fight against a combination of two monsters. It was something new for any of them.

"Well it's no time to be down…" Change Mermaid tried to raise the spirit of the team, "Let's do our best to defeat the monster!"

"I guess you're right." Shinken Red agreed to the notion and looked to the rest as they nodded, "Let's go."

The team then ran forward to fight. However, Ahames sent out a blast that knocked Change Mermaid away and jumped in front of her. "Change Mermaid… you will be fighting me."

Soon enough, both ladies engaged in a harsh battle. When the team tried to help Change Mermaid, the combination of Yuti and Gate Bouma attacked all of them, hindering their paths to help their friend. The combination amplified both monsters' strength as it started to give quite the trouble to the team.

* * *

In the meantime, both Change Mermaid and Ahames have dueled for quite some time. "Well, you certainly have gotten better." Ahames said as she continued pressing her staff, which was pushed towards the Change Sword, "Better than the one I could capture easily the first time I arrived to Earth…"

"There is a difference between being caught unprepared and in actual battle!" Change Mermaid insisted, remembering the first time she met Ahames; at that time, her hand was wounded and not yet fully patched, which caused her to be more easily distracted and was captured for a short time until the rest of the Changeman rescued her.

"Even then, you're still no match for me alone back then." Ahames said, "It doesn't matter how much you grow. I will always be one step ahead of you."

"Well, why don't we see about that?" In a sudden, Change Mermaid stopped pushing through Ahames' staff, causing her to slightly lose balance for pushing too hard. Change Mermaid used the chance to perform a back flip while rapidly shooting Ahames with her Change Sword in gun mode. Afterwards, she jumped forward, already sheathing her Change Sword and executed a diving attack.

"**MERMAID ATTACK!**"

Just after she dove down and struck Ahames with her diving attack, she didn't give her another chance to retaliate as she pulled out a small cannon on her hand. "I've been saving this for awhile… guess it's time to use this. **MERMAIDZOOKA!**" With that, she shot a small bazooka bullet which knocked Ahames away, quite wounding her.

"Why you…!" Ahames said, clutching on her chest, "You will regret this."

"Same thing anyone who gets pushed back say." Said a confident Change Mermaid "They'll fall shortly."

"And when I say that… I meant now." Suddenly, Ahames jumped away from Change Mermaid, to the rest of the Sentai Team fighting the fused monster. "Behold. This is the power of the combined monster."

As she said that, suddenly… she impaled the monster through its stomach with her staff. "Wha… hey, are you serious? !" Black Condor was shocked at the notion as he saw the monster roaring in pain.

However, as the monster started to explode, a dimensional hole started to open. "Finally… I can go there…" Ahames said as she looked at the hole. The winds started to blow rather unnaturally, as if they were blowing to the hole, "You are free to enter this Black Hole… Super Sentai. But know that once you get in… there's no way back in."

"So I suppose you're just running away?" asked Shinken Red.

"Not really. I have other business on the other side. Not even Radiguet knows about this." Ahames said, "And you will never know what is going on. And if you do find out with me, you'll never live to tell the tale…" After she said it, she took several steps to get into the hole. And shortly after she entered the hole, the winds started to get stronger and stronger to the point that several items were sucked into the hole.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Goggle Pink said, looking at several plants being sucked into the hole, "Should we go after her?"

"If we go in, we might not be able to get back out." Black Condor said, reminded with what happened if the people here die, "And the people here would be completely defenseless! Remember, there's still Radiguet and the others!"

"Hey, look! Over there…!" Blue Turbo suddenly saw a small light inside the hole, "I don't know what it means, but it may be our chance."

"I see… perhaps it's something that we need to destroy to close the hole…" Shinken Red concluded, "But… if we get in…"

"Let's try destroying it from afar instead!" Change Mermaid suggested, looking to both Black Condor and Blue Turbo. However, just as they prepared to shoot, the wind started to get even stronger and even the Super Sentai ended up falling to the ground and they were starting to get sucked into the hole. "Oh no…!"

"It's not wind… it's a gravitational force that sucks everyone into the hole! Hold onto something!" Shinken Red commanded as they tried to crawl away from the hole with all their might. Luckily for them, there were three lamp posts that they could use to hold on. Shinken Red managed to hold onto one same post with Change Mermaid, while Black Condor held on a lone post, and the last post were held by Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink.

"We can't hold out forever!" As the gravity started to get even stronger, Goggle Pink noted as even she had troubles in keeping her legs on the ground.

"If what we're gonna do is shoot that thing, we have to do it before it's too late!" Black Condor commanded, "Come on!"

"Gotcha!" Both Blue Turbo and Change Mermaid confirmed as they tried to hold onto their posts with just one arm and aimed at the shining light inside the portal.

"One… two… three! Now!" On Change Mermaid's timing, the three shot their guns to the shining light. However… nothing happens.

"It's too far for the bullets to reach!" Blue Turbo concluded, "It's like we have to sacrifice one person to shut the hole…"

"Don't say that!" Goggle Pink insisted, "We're going to make it together!"

"Yeah, remember what Akihiro said!" Black Condor added, "We gotta stick together, or else we can't go back to our timeline!"

"But at this rate, we might get sucked in together and there's no chance to escape!" Blue Turbo said.

"No chance, you said?" Change Mermaid suddenly said, "There IS always a chance. There will be a huge risk, but the chance will always be there!"

"Sayaka, what are you talking about?" Shinken Red said as he held his grip tighter, the gravity force has gotten stronger and started sucking out animals as well.

"I'm saying that… I'll go over there and shut the hole." Change Mermaid said.

"What? ! But what if you're not able to get out?" Goggle Pink said in extreme worry.

"I will find a way!" Change Mermaid sternly said, "As a Super Sentai member, I must not give up hope. To give in to Ahames' threats would be the same as admitting defeat!"

"Very well…" Shinken Red finally understood, "Then let's go. After I count to three… all of us should release the grip. One…"

"No, that's not what I meant, Takeru!" Change Mermaid corrected, "I'm saying that I'm going alone!"

"WHAT? !" All four said the same word in unison.

"Sayaka, are you crazy? !" Black Condor asked desperately, "Why go alone? !"

"It's as you said, Gai." Change Mermaid noted, "The rest of those evil people like Radiguet are still in this world. You have to protect it by staying here. And Ahames… I am the one who knows her the most. I know the day that we have to settle the score will come." Such sentence silenced the team, as they realized that it was true. As Ahames said, even Radiguet did not know about what lies beyond, "That's why… I am the only one most fit for this task."

"Stop joking, Sayaka! This is too risky!" Blue Turbo insisted, "There has to be another way!"

"We have no time!" As Change Mermaid said that, the gravity force suddenly got even stronger and some innocent people started to get helplessly sucked, even though they were quite far away formerly, "Just don't worry about me!"

Shinken Red was thrown into quite the dilemma. If he let go of Change Mermaid, then that would seal the team's chances to go back to their world, and what they fight for would be rendered meaningless, as he had the hunch that the task would be too big for Change Mermaid alone. However, at this rate, more innocent people would die. Looking at how people were sucked into the hole; as well as listening to their desperate screams of help… he realized one thing. Sometimes, he had to make a harsh decision, and this was such time.

"… Very well…" His voice shaking, Shinken Red said as he nodded to Change Mermaid. The rest understood what Shinken Red was implying, and they all slowly nodded.

"You guys… thank you." Change Mermaid said as she slowly released her grip from the post, "I will be back… until then, you have to keep your spirits up! Don't let Radiguet and the rest win… or our world will be doomed!"

"Everyone… I'll see you later…!" With that said, Change Mermaid eventually let go of her grip and her body flew, sucked onto the hole to the other dimension.

"NOOO!" Goggle Pink let out a cry, seeing her friend entering an area of possibly no-return. She just lost her mother, and now she was losing her new best friend, it was too much for her.

"SAYAKA!" Blue Turbo also shouted, as he has yet to thank her for helping him develop a new technique, and her genuine attempt to fix his flaw. To see her go like that with a big chance of never returning was a bit too much for him.

"Urgh…! It's getting stronger, guys!" Black Condor said as the gravitational force grew even stronger that they started losing grip on one hand, "Keep at it! It's Sayaka's wish that we live, so we better keep ourselves alive! For her sake!". Without a choice, they decided to hold onto their grip, as long as she could.

* * *

After awhile, suddenly there was a small sound of explosion. In a quick moment, the hole closed itself and the gravitational force. And slowly, the remaining Sentai warrior de-morphed. "She… did it…" Youhei uttered, sadness was instilled in his voice.

"Sayaka…" Miki was unable to get up further than being on her knees. The thought was too much for her to bear that her friend was gone and there's a high chance that they wouldn't be seeing each other. She started sobbing as she hung her head low, lamenting on her friend's fate.

And in the same time, both Gai and Takeru could only watch silently. Although in Takeru's face, a hollow feeling, a combination of anguish, despair and guilt.

'I… doomed her…'

Each tried to remember their moments spent with Sayaka… from her lifting Takeru's fear for ghosts, to dressing the boys up with Miki, to her 'falling in love' with Radiguet in disguise and were talked out from it with Gai, and then giving comfort to Miki who just lost her mother, and then her attempt to train Youhei. Those were fond memories… that might only stay as memories…

* * *

"So Ahames is gone?" Radiguet was able to get a hold of the information on what happened to Ahames thanks to watching the events from the crystal screen.

"It would seem so…" Mazurka, who was beside him, noted, "And it looks like that she managed to take Change Mermaid with her."

"The situation doesn't seem to change." Jarmin said, as she just recently entered the room along with Juzou, "They lost one member, and so do we."

"Heh heh heh…" Suddenly, however, Radiguet let out a laugh.

"You thought of something funny?" Juzou asked, noticing that Radiguet might have something else on his sleeve.

"If they think we both lose someone… that is where they are wrong." Radiguet answered confidently, "Who do you think provided us the method to combine two monsters?"

As soon as Radiguet finished talking, a figure entered the room. This figure had a leg adorned with gold armor. And as soon as the figure makes an entrance, all except Radiguet was surprised.

"You're…"

* * *

At night, Youhei and Miki retired to their apartment, still crushed at the loss of Sayaka. Both of them gathered together in Youhei's room. "She's… gone…" Miki uttered sadly, "I thought of her like a good friend… a sister… and now like my mother… she…"

"If only we were stronger back then…" Youhei added, until he tried to get the spirits up again, "Still… I think it was her choice, not because we forced her to it, so I guess it wasn't as bad as we thought…"

"What do you mean, Youhei?" Miki asked.

"She wanted us to protect this world in her stead, while she deals with Ahames." Youhei explained, "Besides, she did say that she'll be back. We have to believe in that."

"But, Youhei… It's said that once you get inside that dimension, you can't get out, right?" she gave rebuke on that, "So how will she?"

"Who do you believe more? Sayaka or Ahames?" He asked her, "Even if that may be true, I am still sure that she'll still find a way out. We have to believe in her… believe in Sayaka."

Miki only nodded in return, also reminded with what Sayaka did say when her mother said. Believing in the enemy's words or acting like what they wanted them to act would be like giving the enemy victory. "Yes… For her sake… and everyone else's… I must not be so down…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kizuna at the morning, Gai felt alone. The ship was once a staying place for both him and Sayaka. And now that she's gone, the only one who stayed here for the night was just him alone. As he walked alone, he came across Sayaka's empty room. "Guess you won't be around anymore… huh…" Gai said sarcastically, looking at the room's door… until frustration at his inability to prevent what has happened got best of him and he ended up punching the wall angrily, "Damn it!"

Breathing heavily, Gai also remembered that he used to die as well. Right now, he thought that Sayaka might be dead, and this must be what Tendou Ryuu and the rest of the Jetman would've felt when they realized that he died. However, he quickly discarded the thought, as he remembered Sayaka's last words…

"_I will be back… until then, you have to keep your spirits up! Don't let Radiguet and the rest win… or our world will be doomed!"_

"Even in the end, she's still thinking about us…" Gai muttered as he reached out for a cigarette and smoked, "I guess I should stop being a gloomy fool. She'll be laughing at me if I do."

He then realized that due to the punch, the door was suddenly open as it wasn't locked tightly. Gai decided to give Sayaka's room a look one last time, to remember her. It was a simple room, considering that she spent her childhood as a soldier. "Hm? What's this…?" Gai then found a letter ontop of a small cupboard. Opening it, he started reading it. However, before he was done, his Corresponder rang, prompting him to open communication, "Gai here."

"Gai. Is Takeru in the ship?" It was Youhei's voice that asked questions.

"Nope. He's not here." Gai answered casually, but that suddenly generated panic on his surrounding, "Hey, what gives?"

"This is bad, Gai." It was then Miki's voice that was heard, "Takeru is gone! He's not seen in his household, and he won't respond to our calls!"

"What? !" Gai suddenly thought that Takeru might've gone over the hedge for some reason and was overcame with guilt or sorts, but that was rather extreme, "That punk…! OK, I'll help in searching!" As soon as Gai closed the communication, he got out of Kizuna, intending to search for Takeru.

* * *

Indeed, Takeru has gone away from the Shiba Household. He had the same feeling similar with that time when his vassals unconditionally covered him from wounds. With him being selected as a 'leader' of the new Sentai team, and his decision costed him Sayaka's presence or life… he felt that he completely failed as a leader.

'There has to be another way… Yet I chose that decision…! Sayaka… Guys… I've completely failed as your leader…'

In despair, Takeru continued to walk, unsure where to go. How would this affect the Super Sentai's performance? Always keep your heads up, Super Sentai! Don't let this demoralize you, and do your best, Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 13  


* * *

**Author's note: And that's about the 12th chapter. For those wondering, no I don't plan to kill Sayaka off for real. She's... taking a small break and might be back in the future. However, this means that her position is open. Start guessing again, since there will be a new character in the next chapter! Keep watching, give me constructive criticism and review, and enjoy the story! See ya!


	13. The Light of Yellow

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **I'm back folks. Here's the new chapter which involves an introduction of Sayaka's replacement (for awhile). Your guesses so far may be wrong, but I still hope you enjoy this thoroughly. Keep reading**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 13: The Light of Yellow  


* * *

**

For the whole morning; Gai, Youhei and Miki had been looking for the missing Takeru. However, it produced no results, even as they searched throughout the surrounding area of the Shiba Household. In the end, they decided to gather once more in the Kizuna.

"Any ideas where he's at?" Youhei asked in the main meeting room of Kizuna. Gai could only shake his head as answer.

"Damn, where the hell did he go?" Gai said in frustration, "Don't tell me that he can't take it anymore and give up? ! Man, he sure suddenly turned gutless!"

"Takeru…" Miki could only mutter, as she could understand why Takeru left. He was burdened with the position of leader, being the newest Sentai warrior, and thought that Sayaka's loss was a complete failure in him, and probably caused him to leave, thinking himself unworthy, 'You're not the only one at fault here…! That's why you have to come back…!'

Just then, the main computer beeped, as if trying to tell something, "Wha? Maybe the computer knows where he is?" Gai said, excitedly, thinking that maybe their search would produce something. The main computer screen then showed an English word…

"New… Town?" Youhei read, "Wait, you're telling me Takeru moved to another city? Which city? !"

"Why would it be written in English if they meant another city? !" Gai corrected him, "Perhaps it's a place called 'Newtown' or something… Try to think what kind of place is that!"

While everyone was thinking, Miki took one more glance to the computer, 'This computer… is it just me or I think that this computer is some sort of sentient being? Is this one of the technologies developed in AkaRed's world?"

"Now come to think of it…" Youhei finally said something, "I think I've heard an opening of a school named 'Newtown School' somewhere around."

"School?" Miki asked, "So Takeru is there?"

"Maybe." That's the only answer Youhei could give.

"What the hell is he doing, suddenly going to the school?" Gai began to wonder the connection between Takeru and the school.

"At any rate, that's our only clue." Miki noted, "Do you know where the school is, Youhei?"

"Yeah, of course. One of my friends has a little brother who enrolled there and I visited the school with him." Youhei said, "I'll take you there." With that, the three went to the teleporter and descended to the ground. Led by Youhei, they started moving towards the 'Newtown School'.

* * *

As they eventually made it to the school, they noticed that there's something strange. It's a bit empty. "Oi, Youhei… you didn't just lead us to a haunted school, right?" Gai asked.

"Well, we are in quite the mass holiday session after all." Youhei noted, "Most of things would be quite empty too."

"Takeru might be here. Come on, let's start searching." Miki noted as she moved forward. However, it didn't take long for her to find something. "Ah! Over there!"

"Wha?" Both men joined Miki to look at the place she pointed… It was a girl, seemingly quite young, with long black hair, clad in a black shirt and dark yellow jacket, lying unconscious on the ground. Near her was some sort of weird, oval pod.

"Who is this girl, by the way?" Gai asked, rather unfamiliar with the face, though Youhei was able to spot something unusual about her.

"Wait… I think I recognize that face…" He noted as he tried to give a look to the girl's face. Slowly, however, the girl started opening her eyes.

"Uh… where…?" The girl muttered, rubbing her eyes. Surrounded with unknown people, however, it didn't take long for her to try and distance herself, "AH! Who're you people? !"

"Look, we just found you unconscious here…" Gai tried to explain.

"Wait a minute… this… this is Newtown School!" The girl suddenly exclaimed, "But where is everybody?"

"You know this school too? So this is where you've been these years after that time…" Youhei said as he confirmed, "Ms. Yamaguchi's sister…"

"I'm sorry, who is this Ms. Yamaguchi?" The girl said, giving Youhei a dejected look that his guess was wrong, "I don't have a sister with that name. If the name is 'Hoshikawa', though, then you're right on the track."

"Hoshikawa?" Miki then remembered something in the Super Sentai History book, "Who… are you then?"

"Ah, yeah… forgot to introduce myself. No wonder he guessed my name wrong." The girl said as she wiped away the dusts on her clothes, "I'm Remi. Hoshikawa Remi. Nice to meet you." Once she stated her name, Youhei and Miki were surprised; since Remi was yet another of Super Sentai warrior, under the team Fiveman. In between the attack of the Bouma and the Vyram, the Zone Empire has also attacked the Earth, and Remi was amongst the warriors that defended Earth from it.

"Remi… huh." Gai started to introduce himself, "I'm Yuuki Gai."

"Hama Youhei."

"Momozono Miki."

"So, what brings you in here?" Gai asked.

"Well, um…" Remi tried to recall what happened…

_

* * *

_

_She remembered that she, along with her siblings Gaku, Ken, Kazumi and Fumiya, finally managed to reunite with their long-lost parents that Remi was never able to see face to face. It was a joyous reunion in the other planet. They stayed for a month, helping to grow the barren planet's environment for a month, when it's finally time for them to return to Earth._

_Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the spaceship headed to Earth was attacked by some sort of gigantic creature in the space. It was not bearing anything of the Zone Army, but what mattered was that they have to escape. Luckily the ship came with escape pods and all of them made it, except that each pods could only contain one person._

_And when Remi landed… no one was around._

* * *

"Oh no, what am I doing here? !" Remi, after recalling what happened, finally realized that she's alone, "Did you see any other pods like mine?"

"Uh, we just got here…" answered Youhei, "But we're looking for a friend of us here, so we haven't searched thoroughly."

"Hey, why don't we help look for the pods?" Miki suggested, "It looks the same like yours. Right, Remi?"

"Uh huh…" Remi nodded.

"OK. It's decided." Gai said, clasping his hands, "If we don't find Takeru, those pods would do very much! Let's split up and start searching!"

"OK!" Both Youhei and Miki; and even Remi, nodded in agreement as they split up and searched throughout the Newtown School…

* * *

"It hasn't really changed…" Remi said as she traveled throughout the school hallways, looking through windows to see if there was a pod. Looking through the school, she realized that it still stayed the same as the school where she used to teach. Walking down the hallways, she recalled most of the songs she used to teach and sing to the children. She somewhat felt relaxed, but then realized that she has things to do.

"Huh? What's that?" When Remi came across a set of locker, she found something inside that piqued her interest. It was some sort of mechanical device, with a complex kanji on it, lacquered in black color. "Some sort of toy?" Remi said to herself as she opened and closed the lid of the mechanical device, to no effect, although she saw a disc attached on it. "I can't seem to use this…" She sighed as she put it back to the locker… until she hesitated a bit and decided to keep it in her, "Maybe this will come in handy later… Just a gut feeling."

* * *

"So, found anything?" As the four regrouped, Gai started asking, "I found none… Damn."

"Me neither." Youhei nodded, "No pods, no Takeru… none."

"I'm sorry, Remi. We couldn't find your family…" Miki said to Remi, who did seemed a bit down after hearing the news.

"I'm sure they're alive somewhere…" Remi said, "For now, I just have to survive on my own."

"We'll help you for it." Miki offered her hand for a handshake, willing to help someone like Remi.

"Hey, aren't you getting too ahead of yourself?" Gai protested, as apparently he didn't pay much attention to the Super Sentai History Book, "I know she doesn't have bad intentions, not to mention looks fairly hot. But she's still a stranger!"

"I'm hot? Why thank you…" Remi said, blushing at Gai's statement… until she realized that he was basically suspicious at her, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Gai, please trust on Miki." Youhei tried to assure Gai.

"Tch…" Gai wasn't really sure what to say, until suddenly the sky turned dark, "Oh boy, not this thing again."

"What do you mean?" Remi, unaware of what would happen, asked.

"It means, we're gonna get some company soon…" Gai noted as this was the same phenomenon as when Radiguet and his new team introduced themselves, 'What will it be… Vyram? Gedoushuu?'

As thunder struck the ground, soldier figures started appearing… except they were nothing like the ones they fought so far. They were clad in black and wore orange helmets. "What the…? ! I've never seen things like those before!" Youhei expressed his surprise, as he quickly took fighting stance.

"Bah…" Gai cracked his knuckles as he prepared fighting, "So Radiguet starts developing a new type of soldiers? Big deal. I'll still kick their asses."

'It's them…! So they're back in just one month? !' Remi recognized the soldiers… they were soldiers of the Zone Empire that she fought in the past.

"Okay, Remi. You stand back and be a good girl…" Gai made a comment which offended Remi in a way.

"What did you say? !" She asked loudly, in an annoyed tone, "I'll have you know that I can take care of this!" And thus, she ran forward and started attacking the soldiers, displaying a rather efficient usage of martial arts.

"Whoa…" Youhei could only stare in awe, "She hands down those guys' asses like no tomorrow."

"So strong…" Miki also joined in the admiring, looking at how Remi took down the soldiers one by one.

"Oh come on, we can also do better!" Gai encouraged the team as he ran forward, "We're intruding!" Both Youhei and Miki nodded as they also ran forward and helped Remi fighting the soldiers…

While they were fighting, however, suddenly Miki saw some sort of twinkle on the sky. When she realized what it was, it was a pair of sharp blades and they were aimed at Remi. "Remi, watch out!" Miki called out as she tackled Remi away, both dodging the sharp blades as they ended up impaling one of the soldiers and exploded.

"Who's there? !" Gai called out, and as such, footsteps were heard. The source of the footstep was a stag beetle-like creature, walking towards them.

"Is that a Mozoo?" Miki wondered, recognizing that it might be another of Mazurka's new monster, which was mostly based on animals.

"Missed…" The monster said, "To think that they could dodge the great Kuwagin's great horn missile…"

"Kuwa… gin…? !" Remi was shocked hearing it declare its name, 'A Galactic Beast warrior…!'

"Hey you! Were you sent by either Radiguet or that Jarmin? !" Youhei asked immediately.

"Them? Oh, well they're good benefactors. But they're not where my loyalties lie." Kuwagin said, "So you foolish humans want to challenge me? Only death awaits, let me warn you."

"If anyone is going down, that'd be you! Here goes!" As Youhei said that, he prepared to transform, "**BLUE TURBO!**"

"Hey, we shouldn't let Youhei have all the fun." Gai noted as he and Miki stepped forward, "**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"Of course." Miki nodded as she also transformed, "**GOGGLE PINK!**"

'What? !' Remi was shocked at seeing Gai and the others transform, 'They're… like me?'

"Heeh, what's this? The Fiveman is getting some wannabes?" Kuwagin taunted as he beckoned them, "Well… wannabes shall always be wannabes!"

"Who says wannabe?" Remi asked as she stepped forward, surprising Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink; "You want the real thing? Here's the real thing you ask!" As she said it, she held her necklace as she raised it upwards and yelled, "**FIVE YELLOW!**"

"W… what? !" Both Black Condor and Kuwagin gave out a collective 'What? !' when they saw Remi transform into a Super Sentai warrior.

"She's… also one of the Super Sentai?" Black Condor asked. He then remembered about the cryptic message he received in Kizuna back then, 'Seven colors… so is this the sixth color…?'

"Oh come on, you didn't really read the book?" Blue Turbo asked, "She's in the team between ours."

"You…! Fiveman!" Kuwagin growled, looking at Remi transformed into Five Yellow, "About time… I shall have my vengeance for my brother, Kabutogin!"

"Kabutogin?" Five Yellow tried to recall if there's any Galactic Warriors that they defeated and was named as such, until she finally got it, "Oh… you mean the one with super tough armor?"

"OF COURSE!" Kuwagin shouted in anger, "Come out, Batzler soldiers! Vengeance will be ours!" As he snapped his finger, more soldiers with orange helmet arrived to fight, "And kill those wannabes too!"

"You punks think you can match us? !" Black Condor shouted in annoyance, being called 'wannabe' again, "Come on, let's start kicking!"

Nodding, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink joined Black Condor and Five Yellow to fight against the Kuwagin. Slowly, they managed to take down the foot soldiers one by one, before they finally went against Kuwagin.

While the four fought, Kuwagin did not show any signs of extraordinary skill. He was just like a powered up foot soldier. "What the… Your brother is far tougher than you!" Five Yellow said as she kicked him away.

"D… damn…!" Kuwagin grunted as he tried to get up.

"Guys, I'll hold him off. Can you finish it off?" Five Yellow then asked to the rest.

"Huh? You can't do finish up monsters alone?" Blue Turbo asked, "Oh well, that's what friends are for." Hearing that, Five Yellow was touched. They just met for a short time, and she's already considered a friend.

"Thank you…" Five Yellow replied, also thinking, 'Perhaps these guys can be my new friends until I find everyone…' "All right, here I go! **MELODY TACT!**" With that, she pulled out a sidearm gun which transformed into a flute, which suddenly grew yellow colored ribbon-like whip. With it, she quickly bound Kuwagin.

"Wow!" Goggle Pink was impressed at how Five Yellow used the Melody Tact, "It looks like mine! I'll go as well! **PINK RIBBON!**"

"What?" Five Yellow was confused with what Goggle Pink said and unleashed her ribbon to also bind Kuwagin, "Wow… We're like a pair…"

"OK, it should be good now!" Goggle Pink noted, "Gai, Youhei, if you please!"

"OK…" Black Condor and Blue Turbo nodded, but suddenly was interrupted when Kuwagin laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You didn't disable my greatest power…" He said, "Now you will pay with your life! **Stag Giant Horns!**"

In a sudden, Kuwagin's two horns suddenly grew into a humongous length, turning into a sharp and very long scissors on his head. "What? !" All four was shocked at the revelation of the horn.

"DIEE!" As Kuwagin shouted, he swung his head down, trying to cut down the team. All four managed to dodge away, but the blade ended up cutting down several trees near the school with ease, "Tch… missed." Due to both Goggle Pink and Five Yellow dodging, their hold on Kuwagin with the Pink Ribbon and Melody Tact was loosened and Kuwagin easily unbound himself.

"Holy crap…" Blue Turbo uttered, looking at the cut-down trees, "Talk about great power."

"Before my power, you are all nothing!" Kuwagin boasted, "My brother specialized in defense, but I specialized in offense! You will die before you can even lift a finger to me!"

In a sudden, the sky turned dark again, and a face materialized in the sky, sending out lightning bolts to Kuwagin. "GAH!" Kuwagin rolled down in pain on the ground after being hit with the lightning bolts, looking at the face in the sky. It was Radiguet's face.

"Galactic Beast Warrior Kuwagin!" Radiguet said, "Stop bothering with these small fries! We have located him, go there and take his life away!"

"But… I'm against those who killed my brother…!" Kuwagin tried to protest, but another lightning hit him.

"You dare question me? !" Radiguet replied harshly.

"… No, sir… I'll retreat!" As Kuwagin confirmed, he ran off and vanished, along with Radiguet's image in the sky. Eventually, all the Sentai warriors also de-morphed.

"Damn it, that Radiguet!" Gai clenched his fist in anger, seeing Radiguet even in face just sickened him, "So he's gotten himself a new repertoire other than the Dimensional Beasts!"

"Wait, who's that? Radi… guet?" Remi asked, confused as that's the first time she's heard of such thing.

"He's the leader of the Vyrams." Gai noted, "He tried conquering Earth before, but I stopped him. He's now back, along with some other figures who are part of the people who tried conquering Earth."

"Hey, wait…" Youhei suddenly interrupted, "Maybe that's not the case. Perhaps Radiguet has gotten the services of… that Empire stopped by Remi and her siblings…"

"That's Zone Empire. I can't believe they're back…" Remi said, before asking something else, "Moreover, who are you guys, really? Why do you have such power like me?"

"This could take long, but I will try to make it short." Miki said as she started explaining how the team was brought together in this world, fighting for the safety of this world so people on the real world did not die.

* * *

"In other words… there are more teams like the Fiveman?" Remi concluded as Miki finished her explanation, "And I am called here because I am… chosen?"

"Probably. But, we lost a member, while the enemy seems to gain another force that's unfamiliar to us…" Miki said, before holding Remi on the arm, as in pleading, "Remi… will you please lend us your strength?"

"H… hey…" Gai asked, "How are we so sure that she can replace Sayaka?"

"'Seven colors to lead the way'… right?" As Miki answered, Gai was shocked at how she noticed that hint he found with Takeru, "You're not the only one who found that message, you know."

"At any rate, what did Radiguet mean 'found him'?" Youhei suddenly pointed out, in which Miki's face was suddenly filled with shock.

"It can't be that…! Oh dear, we have to hurry!" She said, her voice full of worry.

"Now look here, Miki…" Gai asked, "What are you thinking?"

"He must've meant Takeru!" Miki answered, "He must've found Takeru's location, and he must've been planning to strike him when he's downhearted like this! We have to hurry!"

"Oh boy, now that you mentioned it, we got no time to waste!" Youhei said, "Let's split up and find him!"

"OK!" Gai and Miki nodded at the idea and they all prepared to leave… until…

"Wait! Let me help!" Remi suggested, "I'll find this Takeru!"

"Are you joking?" Gai asked, "Do you even know how Takeru looked like?"

"Well… that…" Remi was unable to answer. After all, she never did meet with Takeru.

"Ah, I know this will come in handy." Miki said as she pulled out a portrait from her pocket. The portrait consisted of one group photo of the new team, including Sayaka. "Here, Remi. This is how Takeru looked like." She then pointed out Takeru in the portrait.

"I see…" Remi nodded until she noticed Sayaka on the portrait, "What about this one? She's not amongst you here…"

"Well, she's…" Youhei nearly revealed about what happened to Sayaka, but managed to prevent himself from saying such things further, "That can wait later! For now, you better concentrate on looking for Takeru first!"

"OK, I got it. I'll keep this photo for now." Remi said as she put the photo on her pocket, "Right, here we go!"

All four nodded and they went their separate ways, trying to find Takeru. They could only hope that Radiguet and his new monster did not get to him first…

* * *

"Heh… I was having a bit doubts on that monster…" Radiguet, in his lair, commented as he looked at footages of Kuwagin fighting along with Jarmin, Juzou, Mazurka and a new female, up to the point he used his scissor horns to take the Super Sentai by surprise, "But this turns out nice enough to destroy them… especially for one who isn't in his biggest spirit…" He then turned back and looked at the figure behind him, clad in golden armor with scorpion motif, a cruel female, "As I would expect from the one who has the knowledge to combine two monsters… Zone Empire's Scientist Doldora"

"Heh… I was only testing, but that 'brotherly love' he has proves to be quite powerful…" Doldora proudly answered, "I tried to get him fused, but he completely refused…"

"Fused or not, he should be doing his job just fine." Mazurka said, until she noticed something, "Speaking of which… Weren't you…"

"Are you speaking of my form?" Doldora replied, at that time reminded with how last time she completely lost her calm when she found out about the identity of Zone's ruler, the ship Vulgyre, "Indeed, I was fused with my most loyal servant Saza. But now I am restored… You should know who did this… the same as you."

"Then where is this… Saza?" Jarmin asked too, "If you were restored, shouldn't she be…"

"She lives in me. She wouldn't have it the other way." Doldora said, holding her chest plate, "Thanks to our fusion, I have inherited her fighting skills… Now… I am as strong as I am a genius."

"I wouldn't care with what you say… as long as you prove it." Juzou noted, "If you lose badly against those Sentai… you're just all talk."

"I will, but this is not the time yet… I'm curious to see how Kuwagin is doing…" Doldora said, "Though, personally, I didn't expect Hoshikawa Remi to be there as well…"

"If you still have your rage against those enemy of yours…" Radiguet continued, "Then you'd be best to think and fight hard for her and her allies' destruction. That is how you prove yourself here." He was quite satisfied with the addition of Doldora. Although Ahames was gone, he's gotten himself a new ally that came with new repertoires. Even so, Radiguet wasn't quite sure about how Ahames vanished that quickly. 'I know your cunning mind is preparing something… Your vanishing seems to be only a beginning of something. What are you up to, Ahames…?'

* * *

In the meantime, as Remi was running through the city, near the river, she kept looking at the portrait, to make sure she knew which one was Takeru. "Okay, where are you, Takeru… er… what's his full name?"

Just then, a wind unnaturally blew and Remi was unable to hold the photo as it flew off. "Ah! Wait!" She tried to give chase, but someone grabbed it before she could, "Ah, thank you… wha?" Remi was about to thank the person, but she was shocked at the face of that man…

It was Takeru himself.

"What the…" Takeru muttered as he looked at the portrait. Just looking at Sayaka in the picture wrenched his heart that he still let her go to that dimension where her death was quite imminent, "Ugh… Sayaka…" He continued to look at the picture, clenching his fist further.

"Uh… you're Takeru, right?" Remi asked.

"Oh?" Finally noticing who's in front of him, Takeru asked, "Yes… I'm Shiba Takeru. And you are?"

"Hoshikawa Remi. You can call me Remi."

"Remi, huh…" Takeru said lowly. He would've remembered Remi being in the Super Sentai History Book, but his mind was too mired with his previous guilt that he couldn't remember well. "So… how did you find this photo?"

"It's from your friends!" Remi answered lightly, "They're worried sick about you, you know."

"Forget it…" In gloom, Takeru gave the photo back to Remi and tried to walk away.

"Hey, what gives? !" Remi protested, pulling Takeru's arm to her, "Do you know how worried they are? !"

"I can't return… not after I failed them as a leader…" Takeru said as he pulled his arm away, trying to go away.

"Failed as a leader? You led them?" As Remi couldn't pull him in to stay in one place, she decided to walk with Takeru, "And you were down with such thing? You call yourself a leader?"

"What is it do you want? You're pretty chipper for a girl." Takeru grew rather annoyed at Remi, but she instead stomped at his feet.

"Now you stay here, and listen up!" Remi, also in annoyance, started talking as Takeru was holding his wounded foot, the stomp was quite strong. "I was once on a team with my brother Gaku. And you know what he always held onto? He'd never give up or give in to despair. Even if he's facing the things he feared the most… ghosts, or anything that endangers his family, or any hopeless situation… he faced them all fearlessly and he never gave in to despair. Are you really a leader of a Super Sentai?"

"Leader…?" Takeru was shocked at hearing the word. He didn't expect Remi to know that he led a Super Sentai team.

"Yeah, I don't know what Red you are…" Remi said, "But if a leader fell into despair, his teammates crumbles! At least that's what my brother taught me!"

"You…" Before Takeru could make a reply, however, he saw several Batzler soldiers and the Kuwagin approaching them.

"I've found you, Shiba Takeru…" Kuwagin beckoned, until he noticed Remi nearby, "What? ! You are here too, Five Yellow? ! Perfect… not only my mission will be done, I, Kuwagin, can exact vengeance for my brother too!"

"Five Yellow…? !" At that moment, Takeru started remembering the History Book again, "You're… one of the Fiveman…?"

"Talk is futile! Now get them!" As Kuwagin said, he ordered the Batzlers to attack, "Kill the man, but leave the girl alive! I want to be the one to deliver the vengeance of my brother…"

"Ah, damn!" Remi then started fighting the Batzler soldiers, while Takeru still wasn't able to move himself properly. However, when a Batzler soldier tried punching him, his body reacted itself and dodged the attack, while drawing the Shinkenmaru and slashed it down, "Hey, I see you can still fight!"

"What are you thinking?" Takeru asked cockily, "I can still fight of course… Just that I prefer to be alone…"

"Not with that again!" Remi protested

Shortly after, she noticed that Kuwagin were running to her, trying to ram both her and Takeru with his horns. He did, and knocked both Takeru and Remi away. In process, however, Remi dropped the gadget that she found in the New Town High. Takeru was familiar with the device that she dropped and was shocked at how Remi found it.

"That's… Inroumaru…!" Takeru uttered as he opened it, seeing the disc, "And the Super Disc is here as well…"

"Inrou… what?" Remi asked, but in process, she didn't realize that Kuwagin has run towards them and punched her on the stomach. When she was holding the stomach in pain, Kuwagin grabbed both her wrists and pulled them up as high as he could, "Agh, damn it! Let me go!" Remi attempted to kick him, but Kuwagin reflectively stomped her on the feet hard, making her unable to even raise her leg, "Urrgh…!"

"Now you're just sitting duck towards your death! **Stag Giant Horns**!" As Kuwagin taunted, his horns grew long and as he bowed, he seemed just ready to cut her and Takeru who was standing behind her in two.

"Not on my…!" Takeru tried to slash him to cut the case and free Remi. However, the moment he approached Remi… he saw something in place of her. Instead of Remi, it was instead Sayaka. And just as how she fell to the black hole before, now Takeru was seeing Sayaka being cut in two with the scissor horns. "No…!"

At that moment, Takeru froze in his place, unable to move. He was too shaken, too fearful that he'd doom Remi the same way he doomed Sayaka. Or rather, he was afraid that he'd fail to save her, thinking that Kuwagin might have something up to his sleeve in case he approaches.

"Hey, what are you doing, Takeru! Are you just okay with dying like that? ! At least dodge! Duck! Or something!" Remi shouted at him, but he wouldn't even budge. "Agh, damn it! At any rate…!" While she struggled on Kuwagin's grab on her limbs, Remi instead swung her hips to smash on Kuwagin's stomach. And not only this loosened his grapple that she was able to get free, Kuwagin also screamed in pain, raising his head and in turn shrunk his horns.

"AGH! Damn, that hurts!" While he was clutching his stomach, Remi instead delivered a flurry of punches to his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Whoa… you're very strong… but you're not so tough, aren't you?" Remi taunted as she approached Takeru, "Hey, what are you doing? ! Do you really want to die that badly? !"

"I… If I fail…" Takeru muttered, until another voice was shouting behind him.

"Yeah, so what if you fail? !"

It was actually Gai, who finally found him. "Gai…" Takeru muttered as Gai approached him… then suddenly socked him on the face with his fist.

"Is this the 'leader' that I have come to respect?" Gai said, "You piss me off! Stop cowering like a coward and keep fighting like a man! You've got your duty here in this world!"

"But I… I failed… I made that decision…" Takeru protested, "I shouldn't have let Sayaka…"

"Don't just put the blame on yourself, damn it!" Another figure approached him from the other side. This time, it was Youhei, "We're all at fault, that's why we carry the burden of her loss together!"

"But there has to be another way…! Yet I still stuck with that…" Takeru insisted, "As your leader, I…"

"Yeah, way to consider yourself to be an almighty guy, smart-ass!" Gai scolded him again, "Did you think you could think straight while everyone was being sucked into a black hole? ! Sayaka knew the risk of her decision, and she bravely took it on anyway! And you… you're just running away!"

"Running away…?" Takeru was shocked at hearing that, until another figure walked to him. It was Miki, and what she did next was to hug him.

"Takeru… I know you're sad… we're all also sad for Sayaka's loss…" She said, "But… it's always better that if we can share our sadness together, right? Rather than keeping it to yourself?"

"Miki…"

"Do you believe in Sayaka's determination? Or were you eaten so much with Ahames' words that you trusted our enemies' words rather than our friend's?" Miki continued, "That's why… we need you back, Takeru. We're friends, right? And friends… always stick together… Right, Takeru?"

"We make mistakes, Takeru." Youhei continued, "But as long as you live, mistakes can be redeemed. If you think your mistake was letting Sayaka sacrifice herself, you can redeem it by living to yourself fully, not letting her sacrifice go in vain! Even though we don't think it's your mistake alone."

Completely silent, Takeru recalled what he did after the previous battle. And indeed, he was running away from his duties after one failure. The battle was never over until he died, and as long as he lived, he could redeem his failures in other means, not by running away. One of them was making sure that Sayaka's sacrifice wouldn't go in vain. Perhaps it was the first time he lost someone, something he has never experienced as the leader of the Shinkenger. But now he knew the pain and burden of losing someone as well as the fact that he could still redeem himself.

"Everyone…" Takeru muttered as he slowly moved Miki away from him, signifying that he has gotten a grip on himself, "We shouldn't let our guard down." He then said in his usual tone once more as he saw the Kuwagin starting to get up again. "Let's go."

"Now that's more like it!" Gai said proudly as he prepared to transform.

"Remi, please join in!" Miki called out to Remi. And as the latter realized that Takeru has restored himself, she decided to join in.

"All right, on your mark… leader!" Remi said to Takeru as he only nodded, smiled and unleashed his Shodo Phone…

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

"**FIVE YELLOW!**"

And thus, the five transformed, marking a new formation of the Super Sentai; as they prepared to perform their role call…

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Black Condor!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Five Yellow!"

"We may be from different times and eras…" Shinken Red once again took the lead in speech, "However, our bonds will remain unbreakable!"

"We are…!" Finally, all five said altogether… "**SUPER SENTAI!**"

"Hah, even if you recover, I still won't go down like that!" Kuwagin boasted as he summoned more Batzler soldiers, "Get them!"

"All right, we're taking them down!" On Shinken Red's command, the team finally ran forward to attack the group of Batzler soldiers, which they started taking out one by one slowly. However, Kuwagin learnt from his mistakes, and tried to cover his stomach, where his weak spot was open a lot.

* * *

As more soldiers fell, more new soldiers also come. Eventually Kuwagin snapped his finger and yelled, "Very well! Form up the Formation Z!"

On his command, suddenly several of the remaining Batzler soldiers banded together, holding up in shoulders and formed a circle which surrounded the Super Sentai. Several soldiers also jumped into the circle and started attacking the Super Sentai. The circle-formation soldiers did not move or attack, but it was like the Super Sentai was surrounded on a brick wall that won't get knocked down at all.

"Ow! What was this? !" Five Yellow said, after an attempt to punch one of the circle-formation soldier ended in failure and left her hand hurt.

"Thanks to the spirit of my brother, my soldiers are blessed with super toughness!" Kuwagin said, before suddenly getting his voice more sinister, "Well, but at any rate, my strength far surpasses his toughness! **Stag Giant Horns**!"

Then suddenly, his horns once again turned big, and were getting ready to cut the circle.

"Wait, you're gonna cut down your allies too? !" Blue Turbo said in shock.

"Of course! This is the ultimate proof that I am stronger than my brother!" Kuwagin boasted as he started moving his scissors to them, "Slowly… I'll crush you to death!"

"Damn it! At this rate…!" Black Condor cursed as more Batzler soldiers kept attacking them, preventing them to do anything.

"I see…!" Shinken Red, after noticing the surrounding, finally got an idea… "Miki, Remi, when there's a chance, jump out of this circle and station yourselves outside Kuwagin's horns! Gai, Youhei, clear a way for both Miki and Remi!"

"Jump? Ah, I see…!" Goggle Pink nodded, knowing what he meant. As the team worked a way to clear a path for the girls, eventually both of them were able to jump out of the circle, and as they got themselves on the outside of Kuwagin's horn…

"**PINK RIBBON!**"

"**MELODY TACT!**"

They bound the horns with their ribbon weapons and started pulling out, hoping to slow it down. However, Kuwagin's strength are still immense that even the girls had a hard time to keep it in line.

"Too… strong…!" said a struggling Goggle Pink.

"As if I'm… gonna lose from this!" Five Yellow tried to keep her spirits high as she kept pulling.

"They're not gonna last long at this rate!" Black Condor, inside the circle, told Shinken Red as he saw the girls struggling.

"That's where you come in." Shinken Red said, "You jump out and help them out."

"Huh? What about you?" Blue Turbo asked, worried.

"I have my plans. Hurry! While there's an opening." Shinken Red urged, as both could only nodded and jumped out of the circle. Blue Turbo supported Goggle Pink in holding out her ribbon, while Black Condor held together with Five Yellow with her tact. The movement of the horn slowed even further.

"Damn you!" Kuwagin cursed, "But you won't be able to save the red one… he'll still die!"

"Oh really? I don't think I planned to lose… not after I have this…" Shinken Red said as he pulled out the Inroumaru he just picked up and put the Super Disc on it.

"**Super Disc**." The device said out a phrase as the kanji on the Inroumaru flew to the sky, bathing Shinken Red with a light that granted him a white cape… turning him into Super Shinken Red.

"What the? !" Black Condor said in awe, looking at the transformation, "Since when…? !"

"That device I found…!" Five Yellow was also shocked, considering what she found, "It was actually Takeru's…?"

"Is this… how they have evolved since my time…?" Goggle Pink wondered as she saw the upgraded form, "The Super Sentai has grown strong…"

"This is awesome…" Blue Turbo commented, "I can feel it… Takeru is overwhelming with power now!"

"Heh… Because you concentrate so much power on those horns… you let your stomach open!" As Super Shinken Red said, he put the Inroumaru to his Shinkenmaru, granting him enough strength to knock away one of the 'wall' soldiers, opening a path towards Kuwagin himself. Rushing towards his front before the horns closed in to him, he put the Shishi Disc to the Inroumaru…

"**Shishi Disc**"

"Super Shinkenmaru. **Shin Kaen no Mai**!"

With his Super Shinkenmaru in flames, Super Shinken Red started slicing Kuwagin's stomach, the same weak spot that was punched before. The attack was powerful enough that his horns immediately shrank and Kuwagin exploded as a result.

"Hmph… This brings this chapter to a close." Super Shinken Red said as he turned back into Shinken Red, then back to his human form, followed by the rest, who were only staring in awe… especially Gai, Youhei and Miki, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Takeru… you cheeky little bastard!" Youhei teased as he lightly punched Takeru on a shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me you have that kind of hidden super power? !"

"If you know you have such thing, why don't you use it earlier? !" Gai added, "You could've kicked Radiguet in the ass with ease!"

"Look, I just found this device back, okay?" Takeru defended himself, "Beforehand, without this, I can't even transform into Super Shinken Red."

"It was surprisingly powerful! We're just… too shocked that you didn't tell us you had such thing!" Miki also joined in 'interrogating' Takeru, "It was the first time I saw that too…"

"Well it just shows that the Super Sentai grew over time." Takeru said, "Still, I'm not going to use this often. Or else, you'll all get too dependent on me and it's bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gai nodded, understanding the notion.

"To win, we're gonna have to do this as a team, not a one-man army." Youhei also added.

"Still, Takeru…" Miki then approached him and looked at him on the face, with a relieved face, and eventually smiled, "I'm glad that you're back to yourself."

"Oh, that… yeah. I'm sorry about before." Takeru said, "I'll not waver again. For Sayaka's sake, I will continue the fight and see this battle to the end… with us on the victorious side."

As the team celebrated their reunion and Takeru's renewed vigor, Remi just stood there. She wasn't quite impressed with the Super Shinken Red form, not because she didn't think it was powerful enough, but because she's had such power-up device in the past, the V-Tector. It wasn't with her when she arrived on the world. Looking at the team having a good time together, she felt like she accomplished something.

'My brothers and sister… I wish I could share you this happiness… Being able to help other team similar to us the Fiveman…'

"By the way… Remi, isn't it?" Suddenly, Takeru called out and approached Remi.

"Yeah?"

"We… we need your strength." Takeru said, "Will you come with us?"

"Eh? Me?" Remi was unsure. It was true that she didn't mind these guys, but she wished she could find a way to reunite with her family more.

"We're currently fighting our way to find a way home. If we stick together, we're told that the path will open itself." Youhei said, "So if you stick with us, I think you'll have a bigger chance to find a way to reunite with your parents."

"Hm…" Remi started to think about the notion… Judging from what the others told them, they may be right that she's in a new universe. Besides, the Zone has returned and she felt like she couldn't do it alone. If there is a team that wanted her assistance that could help out in defeating the Zone she would gladly give her assistance to them. As a result, she nodded, "All right, I'm in then."

"Thank goodness, Remi." Miki said to her, smiling, "With you on the team, we can be more assured of victory!"

"Uh huh… glad to be here…" Remi nodded as she joined Takeru and the others as they walked away from the river side.

Although the team has lost a member, it gained a replacement. With Hoshikawa Remi AKA Five Yellow joining the Super Sentai, how will their battles turn out against the forces of evil? They keep on pushing, never giving up! Fight! Super Sentai!

* * *

"Five Yellow… Once again you stand barring my path…!" Back in the villains' dimension, Doldora cursed as she learned about Remi's presence, "But soon, not just you… the rest of the Super Sentai shall behold my masterpiece project, which will bring you down…!"

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 14  


* * *

**

Author's note: And yeah, there's our sixth member (or replacement five), Remi/Five Yellow from Fiveman! And Takeru is back to his usual self now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter despite getting the guesses wrong. There will be more adventures to come of course. Look forward to it in the future. I'll see you later!


	14. The Replacement

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Whew! A very long hiatus, I must say! But I hope I haven't lost my touch yet. Well, here it is. A new 'filler' or sorts which got them to get some weapons.**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 14: The Replacement  


* * *

**

In the dimension of the villains, Doldora was showing her newest creation to Radiguet and the other. A machine similar to the machine that she used in the past to combine two Galactic Warriors into one, though this one has a different feel than the other.

"What is this?" Mazurka asked, as she never thought that such technology existed within the lore of Deathdark.

"This is our key to victory." Doldora said, "Last time, I was able to combine two Galactic Warriors, but I realized that with people like you all, Galactic Warriors won't be the only repertoire, and my old machine could only take Galactic Warriors. But now… it's different!"

"Get to the point already." Radiguet reprimanded her, "The more we listen to your explanation, the more time we wasted for precious times to kill those Super Sentai. Just show a result."

"Very well. Rafflessiarugin, come!" Doldora called out and suddenly, a Galactic Warrior formed of a giant flower, a corpse flower, appeared before her.

"Did you call me, Professor Doldora? Or is it time?" Rafflessiarugin, the creature, said.

"Yes. Could you please stand over there?" Doldora said as she pointed to one of the tubes of the machine.

"As you say." Obeying her command, Rafflessiarugin stood on the pointed tube.

"Very well, the other one…" Doldora then eyed at Juzou, who nodded and stepped back. Shortly after, he came back, dragging an Ayakashi formed like a weasel dog covered with beans to the front of Doldora.

"This is the guy you want, right?" Juzou asked.

"Ah yes… what is he called again? Kuchitogou?" Doldora asked again as Juzou nodded.

"Ugh… so… hungry…" The Ayakashi noted as it struggled to get up.

"Not to worry. Once you're done with this, you will be able to eat a lot of foods… and have much more skills in your repertoire." Doldora said as she used her new strength thanks to being fused with her loyal servant Saza and threw the Ayakashi to the other tube of the machine. As she stepped to the main control, she smirked, "Now… let the fusion begin."

"Fuse…? !" As Doldora pressed the activate button and the machine started to work, Jarmin asked, "Are you saying that you're crossing two different creatures into one…? !"

"Yes. And this is just the beginning." Doldora said, "You will see more surprises in the future…!" Just then, the machine stopped, let out some steam and from it came the result of the fusion… A weasel-like creature with flower petals on its neck as well as having a very fat stomach and huge mouth, and its body is also covered with beans. "And it's done. The combination of Galactic Warrior Rafflessiarugin and Ayakashi Kuchitogou!"

"And… what is it called?" Mazurka then gave a question which put the rest of the villains in silence.

"I am reborn, and thus I have a new name!" The creature then yelled, "I am… Kutoussiarugin!"

"That's too long…" Juzou commented, ironically echoing the word that his rival used to spout a lot.

"It's after already cutting down the names of both creatures." Radiguet added, "But I don't care! Show me what you can do then, Kutoussiarugin! And especially… target those Super Sentai!"

"Leave it to me!" Kutoussiarugin said and ran off, leaving. Doldora then attempted to follow him as well.

"Where are you going?" Jarmin then stopped Doldora, asking what she is planning.

"Oh, I'm supervising it." Doldora answered, "Besides, there's another thing that may catch that Super Sentai in surprise…"

* * *

In the ship Kizuna, both Takeru and Youhei were using the training hall to further hone their skills, Youhei was using the gym tools provided there, while Takeru just preferred to hone his sword skills using the shinai and wooden dummy. Gai was absent as he decided to play around with some girls for refreshments.

"Youhei." Takeru said after he was done with beating the wooden dummy several times, "Any idea where the girls are? They're not training…"

"Oh, that." Youhei said just as he put down one of the weights he was lifting, "Miki told me that they'd like to cook…"

"C… cook…?" Suddenly Takeru gulped. When Sayaka was around, it was usually her who cooked their foods, he never saw Miki cooking. With that, there's one thing he feared, remembering how the cooking of one of his vassals, Shiraishi Mako, could turn out… 'I hope her cooking could be edible…'

"Huh? Hey, you don't seem to be excited." Youhei told him off, "You should have no worries with Miki. She said she learned from Sayaka and is very excited to do it. It should be of no problem."

"Well, if you say so, Youhei…" Takeru then nodded, smiling, "At least, we'll be safe…"

"But, on the other hand, Remi…" Youhei's next words, however, sent Takeru back to chill, "I just… can't gauge her cooking skills yet. But I hope she does fine."

"… Let's hope so." Takeru made a short comment before continuing with his practice.

* * *

And in the kitchen of Kizuna, Miki was carefully cutting out the dried meats for the meals, "Just like this… and… OK!" She uttered lowly as she finished cutting and put them in the cooking pot, "This should be great. She taught me this…" Miki recalled one of the last time she was helped in cooking, by Sayaka. At first she didn't do a very good job, but overall, she got to learn the hang of it and was able to cook well. It's just that she never had anyone else other than Sayaka taste her cooking. This would be her first time.

"So, Remi, how are you going…" Miki turned around to see her friend Remi, who was also cooking on her own, except that she was in a big trouble instead.

"Oh my god, it's burning! Oh my god, it's burning…!" Remi panicked as she put down the flames that were burning her frying pan with some water. She was too busy cutting up her own vegetables, and at first wasn't even doing a good job at it, but then she instead ignored that she already put her eggs onto the frying pan and it was burned. "Damn, I know housework isn't exactly my best forte…" Remi sighed as she pulled away the frying pan. She usually depended on her big sister Kazumi for such tasks, but when she saw Miki trying to cook, she decided that she wanted to give it a shot. As expected, she had a disastrous failure. Thinking that it's a failed attempt to cook, she attempted to toss them all away to the trash can.

However, before she could do it, Miki managed to stop her, "No. Don't."

"But it's a failure!" Remi insisted.

"How are you going to get better if you keep running away from failures?" Miki reminded her, "You can use this failed one as a reminder of in what parts you failed, and use it to improve in the future, right?"

"Really?" Remi asked.

"I was once like you too, in the same thing as well. Cooking!" Miki said, recalling the last time she had a failure in cooking along with Sayaka. "But, whenever I failed, my friend would taste my failed cooking anyway and told me where I went wrong. And I was able to fix my mistakes from there. Here, let me try yours." Afterwards, Miki cut down some of Remi's egg, especially the white one and ate it.

"So, how bad was it?" Remi asked as Miki tried munching it and she saw her making a face that could only express one thing: That she was struggling to endure such bad taste.

"Well, as you said… it is bad, as it's overcooked. But you can get better." Miki assured her.

"You're… 18 years old, right?" Remi then asked, not believing that someone of Miki's age was capable of acting like someone of her age or older.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm 18 years old." Miki answered, "But does it matter? I'm just doing my best…"

"Nah, never mind." Remi said, wondering that for someone at her age, Miki was very mature, it was like she's almost as mature as her elder siblings, "Anyway, I'll start over again! This time I'll make sure it'll be better!" Afterwards, she started preparing more food, her confidence restored.

"Do your best, Remi!" Miki smiled as she eventually watched over to her own cooking.

* * *

As eventually the time for lunch has come, Miki was finished with her meal first and she served it to both Takeru and Youhei. It was a stew that has several vegetables and meats, boiled. "Whoa, this looks great." Youhei commented, "And it smells good too!"

"Really? I don't think I was close with what she could do…" Miki said, humbling herself, never wanting to sound superior to Sayaka.

"No, I'm serious. You really got it good." Youhei tried assuring her, "It was like her cooking…"

"Okay, I'd say you had better cut the chatter for now and we eat." Takeru said as he took several of the vegetables with his chopsticks and put it on his bowl.

"Right! Let's eat!"Youhei then also did the same, except he took the meat. After a bit of munching the meat and the rice, he could finally say what he thought of it, "Whoa, this is delicious!"

"Sure that's not just a silly praise?" Takeru asked, noticing that Youhei was a girl-chaser, thus might meant that as a cheap way to tease Miki.

"No, I'm serious. This is really well done!" Youhei stated, "You try it too, Takeru!"

"Uh… all right." Takeru said, quickly putting some of the rice and the vegetables to his mouth.

"So, how was it, Takeru?" Miki asked after she noticed that Takeru went silent after wards.

"This… this…" Takeru said slowly, before finally giving his opinion, "… is very good, actually." He was glad that Miki was able to cook well, as at least he recognized that she had it better than the Kurokos.

"Ah, thanks for the compliment, Takeru." Miki smiled hearing it. She was glad that she didn't give any of her new friends her cooking result before Sayaka said it's okay.

"Sorry I'm late!" Just then, Remi came out from the kitchen, carrying her pan, which had several vegetables minced together with the eggs. However, as she has ways to go before she could be a competent cook, of course it looked horrible.

"Oh… my. What's this…?" Youhei said in doubts, looking at how the pan let out much gas upwards.

'And I thought Mako was the only one with bad cooking taste…?' Takeru felt very similar with such cooking style, 'Is this even edible…?'

"Ah, it's something I just cooked." Remi said, "I know it's lacking a lot so please eat it!"

"With pleasure!" Suddenly, Gai arrived there, after just coming home from his 'date'. However, all he heard was Remi's words of 'please eat it', not the one where she stated that her food was lacking.

"Gai! Since when…?" Miki asked.

"I just got here." Gai answered as he put Remi's dish onto his bowl, without having looked at it more carefully as he was really hungry, "And I didn't even get to eat yet…! Oh well, I guess this will do. You cooked this, Remi?"

"Whoa, Gai, you'd like to eat it?" Remi said happily, "I'm so happy!"

"Ah well. Let's eat!" Gai said as he started munching the food.

The moment he got it on his mouth however, that was the moment he suddenly felt something strange on his mouth. It was like his mouth was burning. Like that one time his soul was sent to Hell and burnt away. Except that all the hot fires of Hell were concentrated on his tongue, lips and overall, everything inside his mouth.

"PFAAH! HOT! WATER! WATER!" Gai gasped as he had to spit all the foods, unable to swallow it. Afterwards, he ran to the nearby refrigator to get some cold water and it took him several bottles until he was able to calm down a bit.

'That poor guy…' Takeru and Youhei thought as he looked at the frantic guy, and somehow was glad that he didn't take a bite yet.

"Oh my… Looks like I screwed up… Maybe on the pepper?" Remi wondered, as she recalled she did put up a lot of peppers in her meal.

"There shouldn't be too many peppers for foods like that…" Miki noted.

Just as Gai recovered from the really hot food, only then he took a closer look at how Remi cooked her meal. "Just this… and the taste are like… Damn it, are you trying to kill us? !" He then angrily lashed out to Remi. He knew she was a woman, but this incident has completely pissed him off so much.

"Look, I told you I was lacking in this cooking!" Remi protested, as she didn't take being mouthed off like that.

"You call this cooking? !" Gai then pointed out to Remi's piece of work, "You know you should serve this to those Grinam soldiers, or Radiguet, that'll be a good weapon!"

"Gai, I tried my best!" Remi insisted, "I'm trying to know where did I go wrong…!"

"Well, all of it!" Gai said. "And I thought, this may be comparable to what Sayaka…"

"Is that it…?" Remi said, both saddened and angry, "Am I just…"

"Gai!" Miki reprimanded Gai before things got rougher, "You'll have to excuse Remi! She said homemaking isn't really her forte!"

"Tch…" Gai scoffed off, annoyed, before the alarm suddenly rang off again.

"We can talk about this later." Takeru said, getting up, along with Youhei, "Let's go. There's trouble." That was the only thing the five could agree about as they headed out to the computer screen, witnessed Kutoussiarugin rampaging on the innocents, and then headed to Kizuna's teleporters and warped down to the Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the city has been thrown into chaos thanks to Kutoussiarugin. He threw beans to people and once the people was hit, the bean would stuck and when Kutoussiarugin opened his mouth, all the people with the beans would be sucked into his mouth and swallowed. Alongside him are both Batzler soldiers and Nanashi Renjuu wreaking havoc everywhere, such as holding down humans so they couldn't dodge the bean, thus making their devouring inevitable

"Hehehe! I'll never be hungry again!" Kutoussiarugin exclaimed happily, caressing to his fat body, "And if that Super Sentai doesn't come… that just means more food for me!"

"Wait!" However, his moment was cut short when eventually a voice rang behind him. Turning behind, he saw the Super Sentai standing, ready to stop whatever plan he had.

"That's far enough, Ged—" Takeru suddenly stopped, when he realized that he was not facing a full Gedoushuu, nor a full Galactic Warrior, "What are you?"

"There you are, Super Sentai! Surprised with how I looked?" Kutoussiarugin said, "I am Kutoussiarugin! An Ayakashi and Galactic Warrior combined in one roll!"

"It's like that time…!" Youhei recalled the last time they fought such thing, when Ahames combined a Space Beast with a Bouma monster. This time, it would seem the fusion came off cleaner and more perfect, "Two species… into one…!"

"No way, since when…? !" Remi was equally shocked at hearing it, since she didn't know that it was possible for Zone to combine the two species as far as she could remember.

"Bah, we shouldn't get ourselves distracted with it!" Gai exclaimed bravely, "Combination or not, it's still a monster, and we can still kick its ass! Let's go!"

"Get them!" Unfortunately for Gai, Kutoussiarugin commanded his men first that they attack before the Super Sentai had a chance to transform, causing them to defend themselves with just their bare skills.

As the fight went on, Gai found himself getting a little bit too overwhelmed to fight normally against two types of enemies at once. Thus, he resorted to his usual method… when a Batzler soldier and a Nanashi soldier tried to attack him, he kicked the Nanashi on the groin, while he squeezed the Batzler soldier's groin before headbutting it. "How 'bout that? !"

"Hey!" Remi, who just kicked away a Batzler soldier on the face, noticed Gai's fighting style and was a bit miffed with it, "Squeezing groins? ! Even if it's against guys, that's gross!"

"Oh shut up, don't you lecture me on my style!" Gai shot back at her, "I am doing fine on my own!"

"Tch… jerk." Remi scoffed off as she fought off any of the Batzlers that came to her. However, when she looked at it… Takeru, Youhei and Miki were quite busy on their own. It wasn't quite like when she fought alongside her siblings. She didn't quite feel the wonderful teamwork that she and her family used to have. 'Sayaka, huh…' Remi recalled the name that Gai mentioned during lunch, as well as the portrait that she used to find Takeru previously. There was a girl in white on that picture.

'Perhaps I'm…'

"All right, an opening!" Takeru signaled as the five gathered to each other, "Let's go." As Takeru said that the five nodded…

"Oh, I won't let you!" Kutoussiarugin yelled as he pulled off several of the beans he had on his stomach, "Take this! Psychic Bean!" As he yelled that, he threw the beans towards the team.

"**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**FIVE YELL—**"

Unfortunately for Remi, while the rest was uninterrupted during their changing, as in, the beans did not hit them and as a result, their transformation went off without a hitch, she was directly hit with one of them, knocking her away.

"Remi!" Goggle Pink tried approaching her, making sure that she's okay.

"Jackpot!" Kutoussiarugin clapped happily, "Not only the Fiveman gets it, but also she gets the biggest one!"

"What did you just say…? !" Blue Turbo asked angrily, until suddenly he heard Remi screaming!

"AAAAHH!"

"Remi, what's wrong…? !" Goggle Pink was trying to calm Remi down, who were keeping her distance. Her face was in quite a mess, containing anxiety, doubts and sadness.

"Stay away from me…!" Remi yelled further, "You don't trust me at all…! Why do I have to deal with people like you? !"

"What? !" Black Condor was shocked with what she said, "Look, this is no time for joke, you know!"

"Ahahahaha!" Kutoussiarugin laughed looking at that, "Do you know what it's called 'Psychic Bean'? Because it would create chaos within human's psyche!"

"You bastard…!" Were the only words that came from the angry Blue Turbo and Black Condor. In the meantime, however, Remi's psychology started to get worse again.

"Ah… AAAAHH!" She started yelling and ran off, in fear.

"Remi, wait!" Goggle Pink tried to chase after her, but Kutoussiarugin threw another set of explosive beans towards her, barring her path and forcing her to face him.

"Hahaha… After that Fiveman… I hope this time I hit…" As Kutoussiarugin prepared to throw another set of beans, he then glared at Shinken Red, "You, Shinkenger!"

"You'll never hit me…!" Shinken Red said as he prepared his Shinkenmaru.

"Right! Here we…!" Before Kutoussiarugin could throw another set, however, he was kicked by someone else from behind. "Ow! What the…" Before he could protest on the kicker, he was surprised by the one who committed it, "Professor Doldora? !"

"Kutoussiarugin… After you hit one with your bean, you're supposed to do THAT." Doldora pressed, pointing her stick towards him, "Now get to that! I'll take care of these people!"

"Yes, Professor!" Kutoussiarugin bowed before running off, "Fiveman, I'm coming…!"

"He's going after Remi!" Shinken Red said as he attempted to give chase… However, Doldora blasted his path, forcing him to focus his attention to him.

"How do you do, Super Sentai…" Doldora said cockily, "I am the Galactic Scientist Doldora of the Zone Empire."

"Then I suppose… you're the leader of these Galactic Warriors." Goggle Pink noted, "And you're helping Radiguet?"

"Radiguet? Help? Perhaps, but I prefer convenient ally." Doldora said as she brandished her whip, "At first I hated doing dirty jobs like this, but for now, a change would be nice."

"Oh, shut up!" Black Condor didn't want to hear further and immediately ran to attack her with the Wing Gauntlet. However, Doldora did not dodge. Instead, she just blocked the attack easily, "Wha? !" In one swing, Doldora managed to push Black Condor away. When Blue Turbo tried shooting him, she just jumped and kicked him on the face. When Goggle Pink tried to bind her using the Pink Ribbon, Doldora just grabbed the ribbon easily and threw her off. And finally, when Shinken Red tried attacking with the Shinkenmaru, she just clashed with it using her stick, only to quickly feint it and blasted him from behind.

"Strong…! So this is the power of Zone…!" Blue Turbo lamented.

'Incredible…' Doldora thought, realizing her power, 'I feel that I am as strong and agile as Saza… my brains and her brawns… we do make a perfect combination.'

"Huh? Where's Gai?" Goggle Pink suddenly noted and realized that Black Condor wasn't around.

"Damn, he's running away? !" Blue Turbo said in frustration that their ally threw off the fight.

"No, I don't think he's running." Shinken Red said as he prepared for another strike, "I suppose he just have another… business. For now, we'll have to make due without him!"

"OK!" As Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink nodded, they prepared to attack Doldora again…

* * *

In the meantime, Black Condor did try to pursue Remi. His pursuit ended up taking him to a certain woods, which seemed to have been abandoned.

'Damn where the hell is she…?' He thought as he continued to search. Until eventually, he heard a sound of a girl from afar. Except that the sound made it sounded like a girl sobbing. 'Sobbing? That's a new low…' He continued further as he searched further.

Eventually, he did found Remi, and as the sounds confirmed, she was terribly shaking in fear, sitting down behind a tree and sobbing. "I'm scared… Brothers… Sister… where are you…?"

'Man, this is pathetic…' Black Condor thought as he de-morphed and then approached her, "Oi, Remi. What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you want?" Remi's voice suddenly turned very sour. Completely lacking of the enthusiasm and the trust she usually showed.

"We still got a fight to finish." Gai said to her, grabbing her arm, "Come on, let's go resume kicking some ass!"

"Don't touch me!" Remi moved her arm away from Gai's and tried avoiding her, "If you don't trust me at all, then stay away!"

"Don't trust? ! You kidding me? !" Gai said angrily and tried reaching for her arm again, "I said the battle ain't over yet! Let's finish this!"

"No!" Remi insisted, continuing to stay away from Gai.

"Hey, come back here!" Gai then tried to chase the fleeing Remi, "Where did you get the idea about you not being trusted? !" The chase continued until eventually Remi tripped and fell down to the ground, "Oh, gotcha now!" Gai exclaimed as he closed towards Remi.

"AAAAHHH!" Remi suddenly screamed, surprising Gai. But it seemed that she wasn't screaming at him. It was like she's screaming on something else…

"Huh…?" Gai looked behind, and suddenly saw the Kutoussiarugin as he spread his arm, "Wha? !"

"Too late for you!" The monster exclaimed happily, "Don't worry, I can handle two people at once! HAA!" With one big yell, he tried absorbing the surrounding air, and in a moment, Gai and Remi felt like they were sucked in.

"D… damn it!" Gai realized that at this rate it would be too late. But when he looked at Remi who was still extremely scared, he immediately ran to her and held her tight, "Okay, don't let go! Urrgh…!" As he held Remi tight while she was still frantically screaming, Gai tried to resist further to the monster's attempt to devour them, but it was too late. Both of them were absorbed into the monster's mouth and were eaten.

"Hahahaha! Two down, three to go!" Kutoussiarugin said as he tapped on his stomach several times as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight against Doldora didn't end quite well for Shinken Red, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink. None really knew how to deal with her, thus her attacks seemed rather unpredictable, and that she combined her own trickery and her absorbed underling's strength, making her a powerful fighter as much as she was a cunning one.

"Ah, there he is…" Doldora said as she spotted Kutoussiarugin walking towards them, lightly tapping his stomach, "I suppose he got them all right."

"What? !" Shinken Red couldn't believe it. If his hunch was right, then she might be talking about the defeat of both Gai and Remi.

"Pipe down." As Doldora said that, she moved her stick, creating an energy chain that ended up binding him along with Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink together.

"Damn it! Can't move!" Blue Turbo realized as he couldn't budge and the three were stuck.

"Well, you should be joining them soon." Doldora said, "Kutoussiarugin's other ability, other than psychological screw… is the ability to consume and eat you all."

"So you're saying that Gai and Remi…!" Goggle Pink said in disbelief, not wanting to believe that the two were eaten.

"Yes. They're inside his stomach!" Doldora said triumphantly.

"Ugh… So… we're to be beaten like this…!" Shinken Red lamented as he couldn't get free either. And as he looked at the Kutoussiarugin, the creature was opening his mouth…

* * *

When Gai woke up, he realized that he was inside Kutoussiarugin's digestion system. It was rather a mess, as it looked like an insect-eating plant's digestion system, but had a huge interior, similar to an animal's. "Damn it…" he cursed as he searched through the place where he's located as. Thankfully for him, Remi was nearby so the first thing he thought was waking her up, "Hey… Remi. Get up."

"Ah…" Remi soon woke up, but her psychological state was still quite a mess, thus she kept a bitter face to Gai, "Stay away from me!"

"This crap again…" Gai was really annoyed at the reaction, "Cut it out already!" He was trying to chase her again, but Remi staggered and fell down once more. It seemed that thanks to her previous fall, her legs were wounded.

"Ouch…" She yelped in pain, holding her leg.

"Agh, damn it. Of all things…" Gai then noticed his sleeve. It was quite torn thanks to the impact of being sucked into the monster's body. He tore it down and used it to bandage Remi's leg.

"Why did you do this…?" Remi asked, still doubtful.

"Isn't it obvious? !" Gai replied loudly, "You're an ally that we trust!"

"No, you don't!" Remi denied it, "You just think of me as a replacement, right? ! That's why you could never trust me fully! Unlike…"

"Y… you…!" Gai was shaking. He raised his fist, attempting to slap Remi for being so foolish, but he backed down in a sec, and suddenly circled his arm around her, tightly hugging her, "You're an idiot, you know that? ! What makes you think that you're just some inferior replacement of Sayaka? !"

"Eh?" Remi finally calmed down, being hugged with Gai. It felt a bit empty, but somehow calming that she was declared to be not a replacement as she thought.

"Listen up!" Gai continued, "You may be a different warrior, your cooking sucks, you're a tomboy… but more importantly… you saved the team during the biggest crisis!" He recalled the very last moments when they shortly met Remi after losing Sayaka; and meeting her enabled them to reunite and snap Takeru, who was thoroughly distraught at the loss of Sayaka, back into shape. "Wasn't that enough for us to trust you? ! You're you, not some stupid replacement! Say that stupid thing about 'We don't trust you' again in front of me, I dare you! No, I TRIPLE dare you!"

Remi was silent hearing it. She looked at Gai. The obnoxious and rebellious Sentai warrior. For this once, there's nothing but seriousness in his eyes. It's not about flirting girls. It's about getting points across. And in his rare moment of seriousness, Remi could feel some sort of warm feeling. Something… brotherly. Similar to what she felt around her brothers. "Gai…" At that point, Remi realized that she was not acting like herself. Something happened to her.

"I'm sorry!" She returned the hug and then cried on Gai's chest. She was getting all the wrong idea on him and the team and she felt completely guilty. Of course, there was still some of the psychological bean in effect, which made her cry like that. Gai only hugged her in return. It felt like he was a big brother, a far cry from his loner self, though he admitted that had it not been his interaction with the Jetmen and the current team, he would still be the loner type and couldn't accomplish this.

Just then, he noticed something on Remi's back. It was shining and moving. "Remi, hold up a bit." Gai said sternly. He then raised his fist and performed a hand chop towards the shining something on Remi's back. The shining thing suddenly popped out and flung itself onto the ground. It was a small bean, but it had small legs, moving around.

"Eh?" The moment the creature was flung from Remi to the ground, Remi suddenly stopped crying, "What am I doing here… AH!" In shock, she pushed Gai away, "Are you trying to take advantage of me? !"

"Youch… Well, at least you're back to normal now." Gai said as he got up and approached the creature. It was a slow moving creature so he caught it easily, "Looks like that bean produced this thing inside your body to mess up with your psyche."

"Really?" Remi said, before she turned angry in return, "This little creep! How dare it makes me a… a paranoid, sniveling crybaby! Why I ought to…" She approached it angrily and attempted to grab it from Gai, intending to squish it beneath her own foot. However, Gai decided otherwise.

"Hold up, do you know where this is?" Gai said, "We're inside his body. What do you say if we fight fire… with fire?"

"Hm… hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Remi smiled happily, knowing what Gai intended to do. Next to them is a pool of water, which must mean Kutoussiarugin's digestion system. Then, they threw the creature into the water as it drowned into the system.

In a sudden, there was a quake. It seemed like the psychological effect is affecting the creature on the outside. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Gai nearly lost his balance and fell to the digestion system, but Remi managed to hold him and pull him away from danger. "Man that was close. Thanks."

"OK. Now we're even." Remi said back to him. Just then, as the ground quaked, the water from the digestion system suddenly unleashed several items… three pieces of armor as well as a gun.

"Hey this is…" Gai recognized the gun, "The Beak Smasher! So this guy ate it…! Good thing it's still functional."

"Shoulder Guard, Arm Shields, Power Leggers… And they're colored yellow? How come…" Remi recognized the armor set. It was the elements of the Five Tector, "But I guess I'll complain later why it's here rather than with my family…"

"If that monster is suffering psychological problem, I think his body would be affected." Gai commented, "If we wanna get out, we better do it now. You ready?"

"I'm ready!" Remi nodded, as she knew what Gai meant.

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**FIVE YELLOW!**"

As they transformed, they prepared their new equipments. Black Condor took aim of the Beak Smasher upwards and shot it, creating a hole from the ceiling.

"Five Tector!" As Five Yellow yelled, the armor set responded and equipped themselves into her body, creating an armored version of herself. She then took a leap upwards to the hole created by the shot, tackling through everything that stood before her, while Black Condor spread his wings and took flight, following Five Yellow.

* * *

"Aah! P… Professor? !" Kutoussiarugin suddenly acted weird, "They must have some trick while restrained like that! Be careful, Professor!"

"What are you talking about? !" Doldora said in disbelief, as the three restrained Sentai warriors were also confused, "They're completely harmless! Come on, consume them already!"

"I wonder if they taste good… Oh, no!" Kutoussiarugin suddenly whimpered, "Last time I ate, it tastes horrible! I don't want to!"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Doldora was angered and was about to punish the creature with some blasts, but the creature suddenly held his stomach in pain, rolling on the ground, until suddenly there was an explosion on his mouth, and from it, came out both Black Condor and Five Yellow.

"Wha…? !" Doldora was surprised and caught off guard, as Black Condor pulled his Bird Blaster and shot her on the hand, making her release her stick, thus releasing Shinken Red, Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink from the restrain.

"Gai! Remi!" Blue Turbo said as he got up.

"Thank goodness, you're safe!" Goggle Pink followed.

"That…" Shinken Red noticed at Five Yellow's armor, "Is that some sort of Super Mode?"

"Well, you can say that." Five Yellow giggled as she nodded to remove the armors for now, "You're not the only one who can do things like that too, you know!" Just then, she finally noticed Doldora standing before them, "Wha… you're alive, Doldora? !"

"So I suppose you just noticed…" Doldora greeted, "I'm different from the 'only cunning' Doldora you know before…"

"Only cunning?" Five Yellow was not sure what she meant.

"As in, not only she is dangerously smart." Blue Turbo explained, "She's now also a strong fighter. What a dangerous combo."

'What? !' Five Yellow couldn't believe it. The last time she remembered about Doldora, she heard that the beast Vulgyre had her combined with her bodyguard Saza into a monster. However, she was now restored, 'Which means… this is like fighting someone with the brain and body of Doldora, and the might of Saza? !'

"Unfortunately, I'm done today." Doldora said as she turned back, "I expect you to finish this job, Kutoussiarugin. I have a lot of researches to do." As she smirked, she then teleported away.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" Kutoussiarugin suddenly begged, "Please, I'm scared!"

"What's with this guy now?" Goggle Pink was confused at the action of the monster, "Last time, he was all confident…"

"Heh! Let's just say he's now having a taste of his own medicine." Black Condor said confidently.

"Well, no matter. We still have to finish this." Shinken Red said as he took position, followed by the rest…

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Five Yellow!"

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

"Aaah! Help! Help!" As Kutoussiarugin yelled for help, more Batzler soldiers along with Nanashi Renjuu appeared to block their path.

"You know, I feel kinda dirty, trouncing on a coward like that…" Blue Turbo commented.

"Serves him right to make me a coward before!" Five Yellow yelled as she charged headlong first, "Here we go!"

"Right!" As Shinken Red nodded, he gestured the rest to fight against the waves of enemies.

"Aaah! Stay away!" Kutoussiarugin yelled, trying to run away and threw some bean bombs to the team. The team managed to dodge them, except Five Yellow, who once again summoned the Five Tector and then proceeded to swat away most of the bombs directed to her.

"Not gonna work this time, monster!" She said as she leapt and kicked the monster on the face. She then approached him.

"Now…" She clenched her fist, "This is for eating me!" She then punched the monster on the face, "And this is for eating Gai!" Then she punched him again. And as she punctuated more words, she continued punching it, "And this is for shooting me with that bomb! And this is for making me a paranoid girl! And this is for making me a sniveling, cowardly crybaby!"

"AAAAHHH!" As he was punched for the last one, the monster ended up crying. But that didn't fool the Super Sentai. They knew such monsters would usually end up using crocodile tears anyway, and that he wasn't even sorry for what he did.

"Well, let's finish this…" Shinken Red said as he put on the Super Disc into the Inroumaru.

"**Super Disc**"

As Five Yellow unequipped her Five Tector, she used another of her arsenal, "**Melody Tact!**" With that, she bound the monster with it and made it stand up, followed by Goggle Pink, Blue Turbo and Shinken Red to execute their attacks.

"**Ribbon Shower!**"

"**J-Machine Gun!**"

"Super Shinkenmaru. **Shin Kaen no Mai!**"

The attacks hit the monster greatly, but being a combined monster, it was tougher than usual, thus still alive.

"My turn now! And I got a new toy to show as well!" Black Condor said as he unleashed both his Beak Smasher and Bird Blaster. He then combined them into a new gun and yelled out, "Eat this! **Smash Bomber!**" With that, he shot an extremely powerful bullet that eventually destroys the monster for good.

"I've never seen such thing…" Goggle Pink said, amazed, "Where did you find it?"

"Same place as she found her armor." Black Condor said, pointing to Five Yellow, "Inside that monster's stomach."

"Heh… Guess there is a benefit for you getting eaten after all." Blue Turbo made a comment, which ticked Five Yellow off.

"What? ! So you're happy we're eaten? !" She said angrily, "Why don't you try getting eaten once? !"

As the light argument continued, Shinken Red just sighed and uttered lowly.

"This brings this chapter to a close…"

* * *

At the end of the battle, Takeru was invited by Miki who went shopping for food after her school time was over. She intended to help Remi further in cooking, and since Takeru had nothing else to do, he decided to tag along. Youhei had an extra activity in his college so he'd be home late, while Gai, like usual, traveled alone to have his kind of fun.

"You think she's improving in cooking?" Takeru asked as they walked, going to the Shiba House as they couldn't afford to teleport in front of public.

"Oh definitely." Miki smiled, "It's human to improve after all."

"Heh. Well, regardless…" Takeru continued, "She's still one of us. That will not change. Even if one day we get Sayaka back… I'll never throw her away."

"That's for sure." Miki nodded, "I can't wait till we get back there."

Eventually they arrived at the household, and found both Youhei and Gai there as well. "Yo." Gai greeted.

"Youhei! Gai!" Miki called back, approaching them, "Since when did you get here?"

"Huh, we're just done with our activities. So we came." Youhei said, "This is a safe spot to go to Kizuna after all."

"Well, since we're here… let's go." Takeru said, "Miki said she's cooking again, and Remi has been improving…"

"Ha! Very well, I'll be the judge whether she's improved or not." Gai said confidently with a smile, before Takeru typed several letters on his Shodo Phone, which activated the teleportation beam of Kizuna.

* * *

Except when they arrived there… the ship was in quite a wreck. The floor was dirty, some items weren't placed as where it was…

"What the…" Takeru uttered in shock, looking at the messed up ship.

"Did Remi adopt a cat and it's chasing a mouse wildly while she sleeps?" Youhei wondered, realizing that pretty much Remi was the one at the ship.

"Oh my God, what do I do…" Miki suddenly heard a voice coming from the ship's kitchen and decided to head there, followed by the boys. There, she did find Remi, slumped over on the ground with a mop nearby. And like the other room, the kitchen was also in quite a complete mess… soaps and waters were everywhere. But thankfully, there hasn't been any broken glasses.

"Remi?" Miki called out softly.

"I knew I'm never good at housekeeping…" Remi sighed.

"Huh? !" Gai said in shock approaching Remi, "You know you're no good at housekeeping and yet you still did that? ! You know what kind of mess you've turned this place into!"

"I know, but…!" Remi protested, "I thought I'd like to improve the things where I lacked… Looks like I still have a long way to go…"

"That's right, Remi." Miki tried to cheer her, "Just like cooking, you can also improve in housekeeping. I'll help you later too."

"Really, Miki?" Remi got her spirits back with such words, "Thanks!"

"Well… but as for now" Miki then turned to the boys, "I'm afraid that before we can eat, we'll have to clean this ship up first."

"Heh? ! This is a pretty big ship, you know!" Youhei said, and then he held his stomach, "My poor stomach…"

"Anyone who slacks off in this gets no dinner." Takeru said as he grabbed a nearby mop and started cleaning the mess Remi made.

"What did you just say? !" Gai was annoyed at Takeru's attitude in that, "You can't just decide like that…!"

"I agree with Takeru." Miki said, smiling naughtily and picked up another mop, "I'm not cooking for those who's lazy enough to not help each other." At that point, both Youhei and Gai had to agree that they had better help out otherwise they could starve for the night. In a short moment, the team started cleaning the ship.

As they started cleaning, Remi could feel that they do trust her and sincerely wanted to help as well. She could feel that she would form a great bond with this team. Continue to develop this bond and you will be successful in your quest! Fight! Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 15  


* * *

**

Author's note: Phew! Had quite a bit writer's block to get off from that, but I guess I'm done with that block! So I guess Gai got his Beak Smasher back, while Remi got her Five Tector back. Next chapter may have some serious issues, however, so I suppose you should brace yourself... for some epic or perhaps rough chapter. Well... see ya!


	15. The Vengeful Monster

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Again, I apologize for the very long delay. There's been some writer's block, and I ended up not making this a two-part epic. But still, there's a continuation for it, which you'll find in the end, so I hope that makes it up. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 15: The Vengeful Monster  


* * *

**

In the villains' dimension, Jarmin was waiting in front of the monster-combining machine. On her hand was a gun. After her departure, the stray Bouma warriors Yamimaru and Kirika took charge of the place where they left behind. They went to revive many Bouma tribe monsters which caused trouble to the Turborangers. And now, Jarmin had stumbled upon one of its remnants. A gun… used by the gunner monster Gunman Bouma. When Mazurka spotted her carrying it, she had asked her to wait for her in front of the machine brought by Doldora. And there she was.

Eventually, Mazurka did come, carrying a bottle containing a figure of a DNA. "I kept you, didn't I." She asked, "I've brought it."

"What is that?" Jarmin asked, not aware of what it is.

"This is a DNA of a fallen creation of Deathdark." Mazurka explained, "When I saw you carrying a gun, I was reminded of one of the monsters that could've given trouble to the Goggle V. And it's using a gun. I'm wondering if Doldora's machine could be used to bring back elements of the dead."

"So basically, you want to see if we could revive our monsters as a combined one." Jarmin asked, "That's a sound idea. We should give it a shot." Both women then put the tube of DNA and the gun on both machine entries. Before they could activate it, however, someone entered. "Who's there? !"

"It's me." It was actually Juzou. On his hand was a black stone, "Are you planning to combine something?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Mazurka asked, before suddenly Juzou threw the stone to her.

"Use that. I'm curious." He said, "I found this somewhere in the Sanzu River. That Shitari said it's something called 'Stone of Vengeance', but he lacked the power to make use of it, nor could he feed it to any of the Ayakashi. Perhaps it could be used with a tool like this. I'm curious in what it could create."

"Very well then. We'll see how it happens." Jarmin complied as she put the stone near the gun. Afterwards, she activated the machine.

As the machine was running, eventually it attracted the attention of Radiguet and Doldora as they entered. "What's the meaning of this? !" He asked.

"Why, do you ask?" Mazurka said, "I am of the Dark Science Empire Deathdark! It is obvious that I will experiment with a lot of things!"

"And… this would do good against those Sentai?" Doldora asked.

"I'm personally curious at what would happen, but I'd say this could be worth a shot." Jarmin said, "Even if what we had was just remnants of some dead monsters." At that time, the machine suddenly finished operating and the result door opened… Revealing a masked monster with Bouma mask, carrying one long, normal revolver, and one special revolver. Two shoulder guns were mounted on his shoulders. And behind his black-white stripped body are full of spikes of a porcupine. Atop of his head, a cowboy hat. "Success!"

"Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo has arrived!" The monster introduced himself.

"Gunman-Porcupine… Bouzoo…?" Radiguet was confused with the name, "Explain what he can do!"

"It's simple." Mazurka explained, "He's created out of the DNA of our past monster Porcupine Mozoo. An expert in marksmanship and planning, armed with the Needle Gun, its bullets were capable of penetrating through the suit of a Sentai Warrior, as proven with how he put the Goggle V into a pinch."

"And he's combined with…?" Curious, Doldora continued.

"A Bouma marksman monster called… Gunman Bouma." Jarmin said, "I didn't witness how he fought. But from what I could gather… this monster is also expert marksmanship, unmatched in gun fights. In fact, from what I heard, had it not been due to an interference of a normal human who wrecked his gun… he would've destroyed the Turborangers."

"I see. So, you combined two of your greatest marksmen, to create the ultimate marksman that would destroy the Super Sentai." Juzou concluded, "I'm not interested in long range, but this could be fun to watch."

"Curse you…! Turboranger…! Goggle V…!" Suddenly, the Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo started cursing, its head was filled with nothing but anger, "RRRAAAGGHH!" In a scream, he ran off.

"You couldn't even control him." Radiguet said, mockingly, "You think he can take down the Super Sentai? !"

"Oh, so that must be it. It's as they said." Juzou commented, "The Stone of Vengeance amplifies the desire of vengeance. Perhaps both monsters didn't take defeats well…"

"We should see how this monster works." Jarmin said as she stepped forward, "Shall we go, Mazurka?"

"Yes." Mazurka nodded as she prepared to go, "Besides, I need to give him 'that' as well."

* * *

For the morning at the Sunday, Takeru spent his time training back in the House of Shiba. Especially remembering how they were facing even stronger opponents, his drive to train was higher, especially the brutality as shown by Radiguet.

'I can't let them win…! At all cost…!'

To eventually reunite with the rest of the Shinkengers also became one of his main goals. He had to survive until all that. As he was taking a break, he looked at the sky… when suddenly; a falcon seemed to be flying in the sky.

"A falcon… hm…" Takeru muttered, looking at how the bird spread its majestic wings. But then he realized one thing… Falcons usually did not fly around cities and the Shiba House was located at the city. Takeru felt like something is off with that falcon.

'What was that supposed to mean…?'

* * *

In the meantime, Youhei was riding on a small motorcycle that he once used during the tenure as a Turboranger. He was headed to a green field on the request of Miki, who was riding on his back, to help her with a school assignment of art. She just needed to take a photograph of scenery, and then use it to draw a painting of nature using the photo. They could've just teleported, but Youhei just decided to take her with a motorcycle.

"The winds are pretty strong…" Miki commented as she was holding Youhei from behind.

"Heh, this is the first time you ever ride a motorcycle?" Youhei asked.

"Probably." Miki answered, as she knew that even as Goggle Pink, the only vehicle she rode was four-wheeled vehicles such as jeeps or cars.

"Well, now this is what it's like to ride a motorcycle." Youhei added, smiling, "You like it?"

"Well, it's pretty fun!" Miki answered back, also smiling.

"Right! Hold on tighter, since I'm gonna speed up!" As Youhei said that, he increased the speed as they rode through the road…

* * *

Once they arrived at the field, Miki took the time to get a lot of fresh airs. "Beautiful…" She commented at the green field and the blue sky that surrounded her, "Well, this is going to make quite the great materials for art!" Taking on the camera, she started taking portraits here and there, with full of enthusiasm and joy.

From behind, Youhei just watched, sitting down on the grasses, looking at her enjoying herself. 'Well, it should be for her good.' Somehow, Youhei noticed that she might be just putting up a façade of being cheerful and strong, to comply with the abrupt death of her mother, but seeing her act like that, he felt like she had completely move over that and was looking for the future.

He then spread his hand as he lay on the grasses, looking at the blue sky. "The sky's great." He muttered, "This is the kind of sky that we have to protect…" Too encaptivated with the sky, he didn't realize that his hand touched something unnatural. "Huh? What's this?" When he picked it up, he realized it's a small mirror, shaped like a heart, colored in pink.

"What's a small mirror doing in here?" Youhei wondered, "Who discarded such a fine mirror?"

"Youhei! I'm done!" Miki called as she approached Youhei, "I managed to get some nice scenery and pictures along the way. Thank you for taking me here."

"Ah, think nothing of it…" Youhei said as he got up on his feet, "Well… do you want to stay a bit longer? This is a great place to relax, after all."

"As much as I'd love to, I got things to do, so…" Miki was about to deny the chance. She wanted to get back home and do her assignment. But then, she noticed the mirror on Youhei's hand, "Eh? What's that? A mirror?"

"Oh! Uh, I… found it." Youhei answered as he showed the mirror, "I don't know what kind of person would discard something like this…"

"Wait, I know this mirror…" Miki recognized the mirror, as she knew she once held it in the battle against Deathdark, "This is the Pink Mirror! What is it doing here?" She exclaimed as she looked at it from Youhei's hand, "I can't believe it's found here… No wonder it wasn't together with my other tools…"

"Oh, so it was one of your weapons?" Youhei asked, "So what does it do?"

"Well, it… just deflects light?" Miki answered.

"Doesn't seem to have many uses, does it?" Youhei gave a nonchalant comment, but Miki glared at him as a response of that.

"Don't belittle it!" She reprimanded him, "This mirror once saved my team. It may not have many uses, but it's not useless!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to say it's useless!" He then tried to defend himself, "Okay, so maybe it would come in handy sometimes…"

"Well, if you have nothing more to say, then let's get going." Miki just walked past him and put on the helmet first. "Or you'd rather me leave you alone here."

"Hey! Wait! You don't have the license or experience for that!" Youhei hurried to the motorcycle and equipped his helmet. But then, he heard a small giggle coming from Miki behind him.

"Just kidding." She said, holding him as he started the motorcycle. Youhei sighed as he prepared to drive.

"Right… then let's go."

* * *

Eventually as they went home, they went across the Kourakuen Stadium once more… and were stopped when they heard screams of people from there. "Probably a monster. We better investigate!" Youhei suggested as he put down his helmet and ran off. Miki followed suit once she put down her helmet.

Inside the amusement park, the Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo, assisted with Wular soldiers and Spotmen were indeed wreaking havoc. "This used to be those blasted Goggle V's hideout! I'll stain it with blood!" He shouted as he started blasting off with his gun, shooting many people down. In short, the place instantly erupted in chaos once the monster entered.

"CHESTO!"

However, the monster was interrupted by one flying kick from Youhei, while Miki was busy leading everyone else out. "Damn, who the hell…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo restored his balance and saw who did it… and was shocked. "You…! Turboranger!" When he looked at Miki, he was equally furious "And you…! Goggle V!"

"Huh?" Youhei was puzzled at the monster's rage, "Have we… met?"

"You destroyed me!" The monster shot back, "Or at least… you destroyed parts of me!"

"Destroyed you?" Miki was equally puzzled, "We haven't fought monsters such as… wait a minute…!" One look at the spikes and the guns made Miki recall of a past event, "Are you… made out of a dead Mozoo…? !"

"Of course! I am Gunman-Porcupine Mozoo! Made out of Gunman Bouma and Porcupine Mozoo!" The monster replied, "Turboranger… Goggle V…! I'll have my revenge!"

"C… crap." Youhei gulped, hearing the part about the monster being made of Gunman Bouma.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked, "It's unusual for you to be like this!"

"Well, last time, we only defeated that Gunman Bouma… because of luck and outside interference…!" Youhei recalled. His past encounter with the Gunman Bouma was really bad. Once, he tried to have a gunfight with him, and he was completely beaten. And then, someone stole his Blue Turbo power, and he was taken captive instead. When his friends came to rescue him, the Gunman Bouma instead took his friends down with his mad gun skills. It wasn't until the thief of power ran back to him, having found his own courage and messed with the Bouma's gun, causing it to backfire that eventually the Turborangers were able to turn the table. But now… in this case, it looked there'd be no outside interference for the monster, "If he's a combined monster… was it a monster excelling in marksmanship that's combined with him?"

"Porcupine Mozoo?" Miki tried to recall about the Porcupine Mozoo. Last time, it was a crack shot, able to hit anyone in a terrifying accuracy, and it managed to wound the leader of the Goggle V, Goggle Red badly, even when he already transformed, and then the rest of the Goggles followed. It wasn't until his weakness, his reload timing, was exposed by Goggle Red that the Goggle V could turn the table, "Well, yes. He's good at shooting."

"Oh great…" Youhei uttered, before suddenly the Wular soldiers and Spotmen started attacking the two, and they had to retaliate.

"It's no time for that!" Miki said as she kicked a Spotman away, "We better transform for now!"

"OK, I contacted them, they should be here soon!" Youhei said as he tripped a Wular soldier while contacting Takeru and the rest, "Let's go! **BLUE TURBO**!"

"**GOGGLE PINK**!"

As such, the two transformed and managed to take out most of the soldiers attacking them. However, when the dust of battle cleared, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Did he run away?" Blue Turbo looked around in confusion. The enemy was indeed gone… Suddenly, however, an eerie voice was heard.

"Trying to run…? In an open field…?" The voice confused the two, but suddenly, a sound of a gun being shot was heard. In a short moment, suddenly a steel needle was planted onto Blue Turbo's back, causing an explosion and wounding him greatly.

"GAAH!"

"Youhei!" Goggle Pink approached him and tried to help him to get up, "Are you all right?"

"My back…! Damn it, it hurts…!" Blue Turbo tried clutching his back.

"Let's try hiding, for now! I'll try to locate him!" Goggle Pink said as she carried him away. 'He's trying to play sniper…! But if that's the case, he should be hiding in a similar place…!'

After locating Blue Turbo in the hallway leading to the stadium, Goggle Pink tried using one of her powers of far sight… "Goggle Eye!" With it, her sight was lengthened and she was able to see through what's on the direction where the bullet came from. However… the Mozoo wasn't even there. "It moved…? !"

"Over here!" Suddenly when Goggle Pink looked sideways, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo already set to snipe her, and his bullet this time hit her on the shoulder area.

"Kyaah!" She screamed as she fell rolling on the ground, 'This is even worse than before…! The shooting power has increased!'

"Miki…!" This time it's Blue Turbo's turn to be worried at Goggle Pink. As they both coped to their injuries, the monster approached them.

"Heh heh heh… I will have my revenge…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as suddenly, his guns transformed… into shotguns. He pointed at them, as they were too wounded to move.

"Damn… it's no use…!" Blue Turbo lamented, but at that time, suddenly, the monster was blasted from behind and in a quick moment, it was knocked away by a huge sword. It turned out that Shinken Red, Black Condor and Five Yellow have arrived to help them, "Takeru…!"

"Sorry we're late." Shinken Red replied, as he and the rest helped them get up.

"Careful, guys." Goggle Pink warned, "This monster is a remarkable shooter!"

"Don't worry about that!" Five Yellow tried to assure her as she tried shooting him once more with her Five Blaster, "We got him under cont—" The moment she said that, suddenly Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo shot with his shotgun, straight to Five Yellow's hand, knocking her Five Blaster away, "Ow!"

"Damn it! He's serious!" Black Condor declared as they went back into fighting more Spotmen and Wular soldiers sent out by the monster.

"Everybody watch out, he might find a blind spot and shoot us when not careful!" Shinken Red said as he slashed down several soldiers.

As the monster witnessed the Super Sentai fighting, he was suddenly approached by two women… Jarmin and Mazurka.

"So how did it go?" Jarmin asked.

"Those pesky wannabes got in the way of mine against that Turboranger and Goggle V!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo complained, "I'll destroy them later, but those two comes first!"

"Why don't you just destroy them in how you should've done it in the past?" Jarmin offered, triggering the Bouma part of his past, "Didn't you went on a standoff against Blue Turbo? You got interrupted before you could finish him off."

"Eh? Ah yes… that time…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, recalling that time he overwhelmed Blue Turbo alone, "I'll get him to repeat that again! Then that's where my revenge against the Turboranger is complete!"

"Well, you should separate him, then." Mazurka said, "While at it, why don't you use Goggle Pink as a hostage for him? Seeing him die because of her before sending her off would be a great way for your vengeance against the Goggle V, am I right?"

"Ah yes, that'll be good!" The monster agreed to such a vile plan.

"Well, here's the thing to put off those 'wannabes'." As Mazurka said, she handed down another rifle… "This is the Radiation Rifle. It would drain their power dry that they couldn't transform. You can use it to anyone you want. Also… Goggle Pink has a low endurance."

"Perfect!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo took the rifle and started aiming, as the two evil women went away, probably to hide their presence. However, he was unaware that there's someone hiding behind the scenes, listening to them…

As he took aim, he shot a beam of light towards Shinken Red. When he realized what was coming to him, he's too late and was hit. "Aargh!" The light got into his body and delivered him great pain. The pain was too much that he's drained of his power, and de-morphed as a result.

"Takeru!" Goggle Pink realized what has happened and approached the weakened Takeru, who was on the ground.

"Damn… I feel weak…!" Takeru said, clutching his chest.

"Haha! This Radiation Gun sure is great!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo boasted as he took aim once more, "Now bathe in the light and you shall be as powerless as a bug!"

"Light…?" As Goggle Pink noticed, she knew that her mirror would come in handy. "Not if I can help it! Pink Mirror!" She unleashed her mirror and as he shot the light ray to the gun, she used the mirror to absorb and deflect the light somewhere else. "How about that?"

"Well… you could deflect lights… But how about this?" The monster then took aim at Blue Turbo, who was throwing away many Wular soldiers.

"Ah! Youhei!" Goggle Pink instinctively rushed towards Blue Turbo and tried to protect him from the Radiation Gun… except…

"Just kidding, actually I'll just do normal shots!" As such, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo quickly switched from the Radiation Gun to the Needle Gun, already reloaded and only needed to be shot, and quickly shot at her arm.

"AH!" Goggle Pink was caught by surprise through that feint and the needle bullet hit her arm, making her throw the mirror away. The monster continued with several quick shots with the Needle Gun, also some coming from his shoulder cannons. "AAAH!" All of them severely hit her in the body, causing great explosions on her suit, finally causing her to de-morph not due to the radiation, but due to great damage, combined with her already low constitution.

"Miki!" Blue Turbo tried to tend for her, but the Spotmen and Wular soldiers got in his way. Before he could reach her, however, Jarmin used her energy whip to entangle Miki and dragged her to the side of the enemy, handing her to Mazurka who eventually held her on the neck. "Damn it…! Let her go!"

"No." Jarmin's answer was simple, and she followed up by blasting off Blue Turbo using an energy blast from her mouth.

"I won't let you…!" Takeru said as he prepared to transform once more, even when he's lying on the ground… "Ippitsu Sou…" Before he could even finish, however, there was an explosion around him, as if preventing him to transform, "GAAH!"

"Takeru!" Black Condor and Five Yellow approached him after witnessing what just transpired.

"Bastard! The hell did you just do? !" Black Condor said angrily as he prepared his Bird Blaster. However, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo reacted quicker and shot his hand, knocking his Bird Blaster down. In a quick movement, he then shot him using his Radiation Gun, causing him to de-morph as well, "What…? !"

"You'll pay for that!" Five Yellow said as she ran towards Mazurka, "Let go of Miki!"

Mazurka retaliated by merely sending out her baton, which generated lightning that tried to strike Five Yellow. She skillfully dodged it, and tried to jump, but Jarmin quickly used her whip to entangle her and throw her down to the ground. And shortly after, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo shot her right with the Radiation Gun, de-morphing her, and then kicking her away, to the de-morphed Takeru and Gai.

"Guys…!" Blue Turbo was the only one remaining and morphed. "What have you done to them…!"

"Behold, Blue Turbo…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, "This is the Radiation Gun. The radiation would affect you Super Sentai that you will never transform…! Combined with my marksmanship that you couldn't defeat single-handedly, do you really think you can defeat me? !"

"What…? !" Takeru, Gai and Remi said in unison hearing that. This reminded them how Takeru was not allowed to transform. Not to mention, even their powers were drained that they were having trouble to get up.

"Then why don't you shoot me with it? !" Blue Turbo asked.

"Your tomb has been set up, Blue Turbo." Jarmin said, "You had better come alone to the abandoned factory… what was it called again…"

"Kizukara-cho. Factory point 64." Mazurka said completed, "The cures of the Radiation Gun is there, you can win it by defeating Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo in a gun fight… But if you do not come at midnight by that time… Not only you'll never get the cure, you can say good bye to Momozono Miki… forever!" As she said that, she tightened the hold on Miki's neck, hurting her.

"Stop it!" Blue Turbo begged, "She's…"

"Got nothing on this, you wanna say? !" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo replied by shooting him once more with his Needle Gun, knocking him down, "This is my revenge against the Turborangers and Goggle V! To say that she's got nothing on this…! Bull crap!"

"Youhei, don't worry about me!" Miki tried to assure him while still being held, "You can do it! You can defeat him!"

"But I…" Blue Turbo was completely speechless. Last time, he couldn't defeat the Gunman Bouma by himself, but now he had to defeat the monster which possessed part of it, alone, with no backup, and there were huge risk if he lost…!

"I'll be fine! Listen, he has a weakn…" Before Miki could finish, however, Mazurka punched her on the gut, rendering her unconscious.

"Silence!" Mazurka said as she turned towards Blue Turbo next, "Remember… Blue Turbo… Hama Youhei… Come at the designated place by midnight… or else you'll never see her again…" With that, she and the rest of her allies moved away, taking the unconscious Miki with them.

"Wait…! Miki!" Blue Turbo tried to reach out, but he fell on his knees, sustaining most of his wounds as he eventually de-morphed. When he looked at his other friends in pain, he could only curse at his powerlessness, "Damn it…!"

* * *

The team wasn't in good shape, as they gathered in Kizuna. Takeru, Gai and Remi were deprived of their ability to transform, Miki was kidnapped, and pretty much only Youhei was in the best condition to fight. But…

"And you know the biggest problem is?" Youhei said, "Last time, we beat him through… luck! At this rate, he'll know how to fix that luck, it won't work again…"

"Well, that certainly is true…" Takeru recalled as he sat down, still powerless. Youhei told him how the Turborangers defeated the Gunman Bouma, and now he knew such thing wouldn't happen twice.

"Then what do we do…? At this rate, we might not be able to fight anymore… and Miki…!" Remi was horrified at the prospect of what the enemies would do to Miki.

"Well, at any rate, Youhei… It's up to you now." Takeru said, "The deal said you should go alone. We'll think of a way to help you, but you'll have to hold on."

"How? !" Youhei asked, there was nervousness and worry, "You know last time and now, he still floored me with his marksmanship skills!" He was clearly stressed. He knew that Miki got caught because of her trying to protect him from the Radiation Gun. In his hand was the Pink Mirror, the only thing Miki left behind. He could only look at it in regret, "It's my fault… Miki…"

"Hey. Youhei." Suddenly Youhei found Gai standing in front of him.

"Gai? You feel healthy already?" Youhei asked.

"My body is still weak like hell, but still…" He looked down, as his fist was clenched, "I still have enough strength… for THIS!" And in a sudden, Gai punched Youhei on the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Gai? !" Both Takeru and Remi yelled out in unison, seeing what Gai just did.

"What was that for? !" Youhei asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't know, but I've been seeing people going into 'sissy pussy' mode as of late. First Takeru… then Remi… now your turn, Youhei? !" Gai said, angrily, "Cut this crap already! I'm not in this team just to see you going sissy over things like this!"

"Gai… you know I'm not lying when I said I couldn't beat that Bouma?" Youhei said, "And now, he's fused with a Mozoo with similar skills, he's getting even better! If I can't beat him back then and now… how…?"

"Well… so what? !" Gai scolded him back, "You don't care about Miki? ! As a fellow woman-lover, I am thoroughly disappointed with this hypocrisy!" As he said that, he slammed his fist on the table.

"Now that I think of it… Gai is right…" Remi noted, understanding what he said, before turning to Youhei, "Youhei, you're the only one who can do this. You have to save Miki, and get the cure for us so we can help you!"

"But I couldn't beat that guy…" Youhei lamented, "Before and recently… He still beat me down easily…"

"You never know until you train, and then try again!" Remi tried to lift his spirits, "You still have time until midnight. Miki is depending on you, you don't want to disappoint her, right? That's why you have to win!"

"But I can't…"

"Youhei." Then it was Takeru's turn, and he was rather cold in his words, "If you really think you can't do this, you can go ahead… and quit."

"Wait, what makes you say that?" Youhei asked in what Takeru meant.

"You'll live, of course. But as a result, Miki would die. Then Radiguet and the others would pick on us when we were powerless, and have us dead. Furthermore, you'll never meet your fellow Turborangers again as you are stuck in this bizarre world. Alone, without any help, it'll be a matter of time until Radiguet finds you, and kills you too." Takeru explained, shocking Youhei, "Well… which will it be? Do you want to run away? Or do you want to fight?"

"Takeru…" Remi uttered, worried with Takeru's sudden cold voice.

"I…" On the other hand, Youhei was utterly shocked with Takeru's words. He realized he was being a coward who couldn't recognize that it was human to improve. And most importantly… Miki… He didn't realize, but he was the closest with her amongst this new team. He knew she was a senior in terms of fighting evil as a Super Sentai, but she felt like a little sister to him. She kept a strong face after her mother's death, but he knew somewhere inside she's still hurting over it. He started remembering what she has done to him; sharing his pain over the loss of the innocent Bell Chime Bouma that he failed to protect, snapping him out of his trance of woman-fearing… and even lighter ones when she asked him to accompany her playing with children.

And he's trying run away from her when she needed him the most.

Just then, he was reminded last time he was poisoned and put to near death. His friend went through a lot just to snatch the antidote and get him cured, fearless of many hardships and possibilities of failures all just to save him. Now it's his turn… He had to do it, or else Miki would end up like the Bell Chime Bouma.

"I'll fight." Youhei said, with full determination as he stood up, "There's a lot at stake and I must not run away from this… Thanks, guys… I needed that."

"Well, at least you're getting a hold of yourself." Gai said in satisfaction, "Don't disappoint us, then."

"There should be some facilities for shooting practice in the training room." Remi noted, "You can use it to improve yourself for the battle night."

"Thanks. I better go do train now." Youhei nodded as he left the room, "There's no time… Hold on, Miki… guys…"

* * *

"Well, all up to him, huh." Gai said, sighing, "And here we are, sitting with nothing to do."

"There's not much choice either in this time…" Takeru said as he clutches his stomach; the radiation not only disabling his ability to transform, but also administering him some pain, "All we can do for now is trust on Youhei…"

* * *

"Ugh…" At the afternoon before night as the sky went dark, when Miki was awake, she found herself in a predicatement. She was sitting down on a chair, with her hands bent behind her and bound to the chair, and her ankles were also tied. 'What's happening to me…?' Her vision was still blur as she couldn't get a clear view on what's transpiring her. 'Ah…! I remember…!' Memories of her being shot down and captured flew back to her mind and she now knew what happened. 'How embarrassing… To be captured like this…'

"I see you're awake…" A familiar voice rang near her. It was none other than Mazurka herself, "This time, there won't be such incidents like that time you escaped…" She was reminded last time, as even while restrained, Miki was still able to escape the devilish diary book made by Deathdark.

"In that case…" Miki then made a snarky comeback, "Why just tie me up like this? You know I would get away eventually…" And as a return of that, she received a slap on the face by Mazurka. "Ugh…"

"Silence!" The dark lady with motorcycle helmet exclaimed, "Our mistake last time was that we didn't put enough securities to make sure you stay in place!"

"Indeed… Look around you, for starter." Jarmin, who was next to her said, and as Miki witnessed, the whole building have been surrounded by many spotmen wielding guns, and Wular soldiers wielding bows and arrows, "Anything funny and they will take your life."

Miki was silent a bit hearing it, until she spoke, "Why did you bother kidnapping me at all? Why not just be done with it and end my life already?"

"That's a good question… but you still have other purposes." Jarmin said as she saw the monster, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo entered the building itself, "As said, you and the cure for the Radiation Gun would be our hostage. Next… I guess he could explain."

"You killed my half back then…" Gunman-Porcupine said, his voice was filled with malice, "And that's how I shall take my revenge. First I'll let you see Blue Turbo die being killed by me… and then you're next! That would be my vengeance!"

"Did you really think you can do it?" Miki said bravely and confidently, "Youhei is not as weak as you think… he will defeat you. You'd be best not get too cocky."

"Hah! That's some talk!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, also showing confidence, "He couldn't defeat my Bouma-half back then, and the Turborangers were helpless, until there was that luck-based interference, but this time it won't happen! With my Mozoo half increasing my marksmanship, you think he stand a chance? ! Not even after he trained for a hundred years!"

Miki only clenched her bound hands as a result, disgusted with this monster's overconfidence. But then, she remembered something. The Porcupine Mozoo had a weakness in terms of reloading the Needle Gun. If it was carried over to the creation of the monster, Youhei could take advantage of it and he'd win. "You…" Miki wanted to say something, but she quickly bit her lips before she could reveal anything else.

"What was that you're saying?" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo threatened as he got his face up close to Miki's.

"You… will never get away for this." Miki instead came up with a 'lie'. She was actually about to say something about his Mozoo half's weakness, but she decided to keep it a surprise.

"Heh, why don't you just enjoy a preview of what would come?" As Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, suddenly a shooting-target figure of Blue Turbo rose up. He then reloaded his Needle Gun and shot it, perfectly onto the target's head and the whole figure exploded. "So how was that? ! That would be the eventual fate of Blue Turbo, and you'll get the front seat of witnessing it!"

Miki didn't care, however. She noticed that she was right, the monster carried over the Mozoo-half's weakness… the reloading time. 'Good… now it's up to Youhei… whether he can do it or not…'

In a sudden, however, a certain ruckus was heard outside. And suddenly, a wounded Spotman entered, "There's a thief…! The cure…!"

"Thief? !" Mazurka said, surprised, "What does he look like and how did he beat you up? !"

"It's a Red warrior!" The Spotman said.

"What did you say? !" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as he then grabbed Miki on the neck and pointed a revolver on her head, "In that case, they went against the deal! As promised, I'll kill her! Too bad about the front-seat."

'Red warrior…? ! Was that Takeru…?' Miki was equally shocked hearing it, 'Takeru… why did you do this…? !'

"Red warrior? Well, what's on his helmet?" Jarmin asked again. She has taken quite a notice in Shinken Red's head design, so he'd know if it's just some wannabe or not.

"It's… like a bird's head!" The answer shocked pretty much everyone. It certainly wasn't Shinken Red.

"Bird head…? ! That was supposed to be Black Condor's!" Jarmin corrected.

Suddenly, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo lowered his gun from Miki's head and released his grab on her neck, "Fine, I changed my mind. If the deal hasn't been crossed, better go along with the original plan."

"Grr…" As Mazurka growled, she then beat the reporting Spotman with her stick, and sent out shocking blasts to it, her stick had been enhanced by the technology of Vyram so it would also serve as a long range weapon. After the blast, the Spotman completely vanished.

"That's cruel! It was one of your men!" Miki protested at Mazurka's newest level of cruelty, "Mazurka, you weren't like this when we fought back then! What did Radiguet tell you…" Before she could finish, however, Mazurka once again silenced her with a slap on her cheek, "Aah!"

"Silence! Don't tell me what to do!" Mazurka said as she turned towards Jarmin, "We'd better catch this thief now! Let's go!"

Jarmin nodded and gathered several Wular soldiers and Spotmen, before turning to Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo, "You stay here and deal with Blue Turbo when he arrives."

"Yes, ma'am." As Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo nodded, the two women and the gathered soldiers ran off, to pursue this 'thief'…

* * *

It was nearing night, the time of showdown. Youhei has finished his training and he's ready. Accompanied only by Remi, he teleported down to a place near the designated warehouse so he did not attract a lot of attention.

"Well, here it is." Youhei said, cracking his knuckles, "About time I show him the results of my training."

"Go for it, Youhei. You can do it!" Remi cheered, "I hope you'll save Miki…"

"Of course, or else I won't call myself a man!" Youhei assured her, as he held the Pink Mirror that Miki left behind, "I promise… on this mirror." After he put the mirror inside his clothes, he started walking, "I'll be back with her! I promise!"

"Good luck!" Remi waved away until he was out of sight. Just then, she started looking around.

"So… what does he want that he needs me to be here… at a time like this?"

Remi recalled, beforehand, when she picked up some water for Takeru and Gai's medications, he witnessed the Kizuna receiving a message, telling one of them to meet someone called 'RF' in that designated place. She decided to comply to that, and there she was…

Just then, a man approached her. He was carrying a box. "Huh? Who're you?" Remi asked, as this man looked a little suspicious despite looking rather ordinary. He's wearing a weird bracelet similar to Miki's and wore red jacket and black clothes and pants.

"I'm that 'RF'." The man answered, "Hm, so it wasn't Takeru…"

"You know Takeru?" Remi asked, puzzled with his statement, "But if you have a message for him, I can relay it…"

"Very good, I'll leave this to you." The man said as he handed down the box to Remi. To her surprise, it wasn't that heavy, "Now go. They need you." As he said that, he then ran, leaving Remi alone.

"Hey, wait! Stop being so cryptic!" Remi called out, but the man did not respond. Without any other choice, she pressed a certain button that allowed her to teleport back to the Kizuna.

* * *

As Youhei eventually entered the warehouse, he came across the Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo, who stood there along with a bound Miki. "Miki…!" Youhei called, as Miki replied by calling his name as well.

"Right on time…" The monster said, "If you're late on even a second, I would've shot her dead on the head."

"You do that…" Youhei said angrily as he reached out his Turbo Bracer, "And that'll be the thing you regret the most in life! **BLUE TURBO!**" With that, he morphed, "Now let's get this over with, monster!"

"Brave words…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as he stepped to the center of the building. Both just stared as they walked around… with Blue Turbo preparing his Turbo Laser, and the monster with his revolver.

'Youhei…' Miki could only pray that the fight would shift on his favor, rather than the monster's.

In a quick moment, both raised their guns and shot out… and Blue Turbo was on the losing side, being shot on the arm and ended up throwing down the gun from his hand. "Damn it!" He cursed as he dropped on the ground.

"Heh heh…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo cockily said, "You were no better than last time."

"Urrrgh…" Blue Turbo just kept silent as he expected the monster to just get near him. And when he did… "That's what you think!" In instant, he rose up and tackled the monster to the ground. Clenching his fist and choking on his neck, Blue Turbo found himself in an advantage, "You may be good at marksmanship. But you can't handle close-range combat! And that's where your downfall would be!"

"Urgh… ah…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo coughed a bit, trying to speak, "Too bad… we are prepared for that…!"

"Kyaaa!" In instant, he heard sounds of explosions and Miki screaming. When he looked above, he saw some Spotmen, carrying several shock guns, shooting them to near Miki, causing those explosions. This action forced Blue Turbo to stop choking the monster as he kicked him out.

"See? There are rules to be followed…" He boasted, "And any misconduct, then you will see her in pieces!"

"B… bastard…!" Blue Turbo cursed as he got up, picking up his fallen Turbo Laser again. 'So this is why they got Miki captive…! To cover his weakness of close-range combat? !' At this point, he was pissed enough at the cowardice that he immediately combined his gun into his personal weapon, the J-Gun.

As Miki watched the two once again squaring off, she started summing up what was happening… 'That's a dirty trick…! Using me as leverage so his weak area won't be exposed…!' Even though she was in pain, she struggled within her bonds, showing her disgust at the actions taken to keep her friend down, 'But he still got another weak point, that's for sure…! Youhei, until then, please hold on…! But at any rate, these bonds are so tight, it's hurting my body…!'

"Ha! No matter how powerful the gun is…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo boasted, "It's useless when you're less skilled than I am!" As he said that, he reloaded his Needle Gun and then shot Blue Turbo's other arm with it, before he could even shoot back.

"GAH!" Blue Turbo collapsed again, the pain was really stinging his body "Damn it…!"

"Youhei…!" Miki called out, in worry on how long he could stay.

"You know, I realized one thing…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, "If I shoot you Super Sentai with many shots from the Needle Gun like this… I could destroy you immediately! So I don't need to use the Radiation Gun on you! You'd better get ready, Turboranger… because you shall embrace death soon!" As he finished talking, he prepared his Needle Gun once more.

And it was at that time Miki then started yelling, "Youhei! This is your chance! He has a weakness!"

"Eh?" Blue Turbo was puzzled, hearing it.

"Damn, do something about it!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo suddenly lost his cool and ordered the soldiers to do something to Miki.

"When he reloads…" Miki's attempt to give hint of the weakness, she was interrupted when the Wular soldiers clamped her mouth, preventing her to talk further. Furthermore, one of the Spotmen pulled out a piece of black cloth and circled it on her mouth, effectively gagging her, "Tnn Nnnng gghh!"

"Wha…?" Of course all was too late for Blue Turbo to get what she meant, when eventually he was shot down again.

"Well, that's a close one." Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said, sighing, "But no worries. No more voice supports for you! The only way for you to win is to outwit me in skill!" As soon as he finished saying that, he started sending a barrage of Needle Gun shots to Blue Turbo, each shots wounding him further.

'Is this how I am going to end…? All my training just before… for naught…?' Blue Turbo said as he continued to take on more and more Needle Gun shots to his body. His body felt very numb at this point, he could've given up now. But then, he looked at Miki, who showed a very worried face, struggling against her bonds and continued to call him, even though she has been gagged. It gave him the drive to keep going. 'Not yet…! I can't fall here, not until I save her… and retrieve the cure for the rest…! But what do I do… At this rate, my skill…!'

At this moment, he was reminded at the last coherent words Miki could give. 'Wait… weakness? Reload? Perhaps… there's something I can do when he reload his gun… is it the Needle Gun? Looks like I have to check on him… but… How long can my body take?" At that point, Blue Turbo was reminded… he probably was the toughest of the Turborangers, and had the most physical strength. Why, he probably was the only one who could single-handedly pick up and swing a Bouma monster. Besides, during his school days, he was quite into sports and at least while he's got bad grades on a lot of things, sports isn't one of them, giving him quite the physique.

'All right, I've got to do this! Let's see how long I can hold on…!' As Blue Turbo got up, he slapped both of his cheeks with his hands, showing his determination and prepared himself for another shoot-out, all while observing what the monster would do…

* * *

Back in Kizuna, on the other hand, Remi finally arrived with the box she got from RF, along with a bottle of water. "Sorry I'm late!" She said, although she had to make a slightly unpleasant face, as the pain caused by the radiation started to catch up to her..

"Took you kinda long! I was getting thirsty!" Gai commented, and then noted that she was carrying a box, "What's that you got?"

"Well, it's from some guy who seems to know Takeru…" Remi said as she looked at Takeru, "He called himself 'RF'".

"Must be some sort of code name…" Takeru replied, "Can you give me that box?"

"Okay." Remi said as she handed down the box for Takeru to open. Inside the box was three bottles filled with yellow liquid, and a letter. He then started reading.

"I've taken this from the monster's hideout. This is the cure for your problem of being unable to transform. Just drink it to take effect. Now go help your friends. Regards, 'RF'"

And on the end of the letter was… a sign of a falcon. "Huh…? A falcon…? I think this might be telling me something…" Takeru muttered.

"Wait, that's a cure? ! Bingo!" Remi exclaimed happily, "Takeru, let's use it so we can help Youhei and Miki!"

"Wait up." Gai stopped, "What if it's a lie? What if it's a trap set up by Mazurka and Jarmin?"

"Let's trust it. This is the only way we had for now." Takeru said as he opened one of the bottles and drank it. He did feel something happening within his body, the pain subsiding from him.

"So, how does it taste?" Remi asked.

"Bitter." Takeru noted, "Though I've had worse… Now step back" Afterwards, he then took his Shodo Phone, "Shodo Phone… **Ippitsu Soujou!**" As he stated so, he attempted to write the Kanji of 'Fire', and… he succeeded. He transformed into Shinken Red without a hitch.

"Wow! It worked!" Remi said happily, before turning towards Gai, "See? It worked!"

"All right, all right!" Gai said, giving up in the discussion, "Let's just get this over with and save those two. Just in time I say good bye to this annoying stomach pain…"

As such, the two drank the liquid as well and prepared to transform as well…

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

"**FIVE YELLOW!**"

And they succeeded. Now with the team restored, Shinken Red turned towards his two allies, "Let's go."

"OK!"

* * *

'Stop it! Stop it!' On the other hand, Miki was utterly horrified with the pain that Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo inflicted towards Blue Turbo. The Turboranger has been shot for about ten times on the body with the Needle Gun. And she couldn't do anything except either futilely struggling from her bonds, letting out muffled screams, begging for the brutality to stop, 'Youhei, that's enough…! I don't want you to die for me…!' Her face was in the verge of tears, as it was getting too much to her to view such brutality and hearing her friend's screams of pain. "Nnnnggghh…"

"Heh! With this one shot, I am one step completing my vengeance…" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as he approached Blue Turbo who was lying on the ground, still holding his J-Gun, "Say good bye… Turboranger…!"

And as soon as he started reloading the Needle Gun… "Now!" Suddenly Blue Turbo faced upwards and quickly aimed to the gun. Thanks to the training he did in Kizuna, he was able to react quicker and shot down the arm of the monster.

"What? ! How did you… figure out…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo was shocked at the revelation, while Miki was relieved witnessing it.

'You did it…! You figured out his weakness!'

"Heh… You thought gagging Miki could prevent your weakness to be exposed." Blue Turbo said as he slowly got up, "But you're too late! Just with the word 'reload', I knew you had a flaw in reloading… it takes time! That's why I took my time getting hit with all those Needle Gun bullets! To approximate how long is your reloading time! And yes… my training did pay off!"

"Not bad…!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as he held his shot arm, "But still, I am not done yet! In fact…" As he said that, he suddenly drew his Radiation Gun, "I still have another ace up my sleeve! This is your end!" With that, he shot the Radiation Gun again, directly hitting Blue Turbo on the chest.

"GAAH!"

"MMMNNGGHH!"

As he screamed in pain, so did Miki, in sadness. He was hit with the very thing that disabled the other Super Sentai. At that rate, he's done for. She could only close her eyes in defeat…

Until she felt like a force passing through her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the beam of the Radiation Gun passing through her, and even cut through the ropes that bound her body to the chair, cutting it down and leaving her with just hands and feet bound. Luckily for her, the beam went to a mirror, which was made of reflective glass, and such, the beam was bounced back to the monster, hitting him.

"GAAAHH!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo screamed in pain as he looked at the soldiers, who dodged the beam out of terror. "You were supposed to take the hit for me! What are you doing? !" With that, he screamed and drew his revolvers, shooting down the Wular soldiers and Spotmen surrounding him.

Taking chance and risk of this, Miki suddenly jumped in front of the crossfire, revealing her bound hands to the monster's shooting. And when she fell down, she rolled over to a safe place, tripping down several soldiers while dodging some of his shots. The monster was in quite a rage that he forgot Miki was there and concentrated more on shooting down the soldiers. When the monster was busy shooting in rage, she tried struggling a bit, and ended up breaking the ropes that bound her hands.

'It worked! One of the stray shots must've hit the rope a little, enough to break free…!' Miki thought as she removed the gag on her mouth and untied her legs, 'That was very risky, though. One miss, and I'm the one who's dead…'

"Well, shouldn't it about time for you to stop shooting?" Blue Turbo asked, which brought the monster's shooting spree to an end.

"Huh? Oh!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo said as he looked at Blue Turbo, "How did you reflect that? ! That's impossible!"

"Yeah, I thought that was impossible, but…" Blue Turbo then looked at one of the torn parts of his suit, and then pulled something from it… The Pink Mirror, "This mirror from Miki saved me before it hits my body, I suppose."

"Moreover, it let me free." Suddenly, the monster's shocked as Miki was able to speak, and was instead fighting off waves of soldiers without transforming yet, "Your desire of vengeance… I'll never let it break us!"

"Miki! You're safe!" Blue Turbo called out, "Transform now!"

"OK! **GOGGLE PINK!**"

As such, she transformed, and took the side with Blue Turbo, preparing to fight. "Damn you, Turboranger and Goggle Five! I'll crush you!" As the monster said, he ordered the soldiers to attack the two, and thus they began fighting back-to-back, defeating most of the soldiers that dare come to them.

In the meantime, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo smirked as he prepared his Radiation Gun and tried shooting them again… but when he tried to shoot, it did nothing. "What? !" He was flabbergasted, probably realizing that he ruined the gun when he was hit with that beam itself. "You got lucky, punks!"

"Perhaps it is luck…" Blue Turbo said as he threw a Wular soldier to Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo, "But this luck was no outer factor! It was because of my trust with Miki that I could avoid being hit with your Radiation Gun! And of course, my training did pay off along with Miki's advice so I could react quickly to your reloading flaw!"

"Yes. And you underestimated Youhei's toughness, so he could hold on being hit with your Needle Gun!" Goggle Pink added, "In other words, your mistake was to claim that we humans never try to improve! You were overconfident with your boost of skills by being combined, but you stay on your power level, thus Youhei could outwit you when he improves!"

"Shut up! Don't you lecture me!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo yelled, "And in case you haven't noticed, Needle Gun and Radiation Gun aren't my only arsenal!" With that, he suddenly whipped out a gatling gun and then started gunning them down…

And suddenly, it was all blocked by the arriving Shinken Red, who used his Rekka Daizantou to block the bullets.

"Takeru? !" Blue Turbo was surprised, "S… since when…? ! But I haven't gotten the…"

"Someone gave it to me and the rest." Shinken Red answered, as eventually, Black Condor also arrived by using Jet Wings to glide to the center of the building, followed with Five Yellow, plowing her way through the soldiers to reunite with the rest.

"Youhei, you did it!" Five Yellow said happily as she looked at both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink. They just nodded in return.

"Huh? This monster's alone?" Black Condor noted, "Where are those two damn women?"

"Mazurka and Jarmin?" Goggle Pink wondered, "I haven't seen them after they chased that 'thief'… wait, so the thief gave you the cure…? !"

"So, that's what that 'RF' is…" Five Yellow concluded, "He stole the cure from them…!"

"RF?" Blue Turbo asked, confused on who that is.

"Talk about that later." Shinken Red said as he unsummoned the Rekka Daizantou, "We've got business to finish…"

"OK!" The rest nodded as they lined up.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Five Yellow!"

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

"Kill'em all!" Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo commanded angrily as the Wular Soldiers and Spotmen ran to attack them. And thus, once again the Super Sentai started fighting them.

"He might've been weakened by being hit with the Radiation Gun!" Goggle Pink noted to Five Yellow when she kicked a Wular soldier away.

"Oh really? May be worth a shot!" Five Yellow nodded as she noted that the monster started to get uneasy.

"Damn you! I'll destroy you all!" As he yelled, his shoulder cannon fired out several cannon balls that set the building on fire, collapsing it. However, the Super Sentai managed to get out in time.

"I'll need a distraction…" Goggle Pink uttered.

"I'll provide it…" Shinken Red said as he put the Shishi Disc into his Shinkenmaru, as he saw Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo walking out from the debris of the building.

"Shinkenmaru: **Kaen no Mai!**"

With one swing, he let out a wave of fire to the monster, damaging it further. At that time, both Blue Turbo and Black Condor stood tall and let both Goggle Pink and Five Yellow jump from their shoulders.

"**Pink Ribbon!**"

"**Melody Tact!**"

And thus, they unleashed their whip-like ribbon weapon and had them wrapped on the monster's shoulder cannons, before pulling it away. Due to being weakened by the Radiation Gun, the cannons were torn from his shoulders. "GAAH!"

"You like some gun actions, huh?" Blue Turbo said, "I say we end this with a BANG."

"Heh! I can see that too…" Black Condor said as the two boys prepared their special guns…

"**J-Machine Gun!**"

"**Smash Bomber!**"

Then, the monster was rained with a barrage of shots from the J-Machine Gun, followed with one big bullet from the Smash Bomber, causing him some great explosion. However, he was not fully destroyed yet.

"Leave the finisher to me!" Goggle Pink volunteered, as she desired some payback for keeping her a hostage for his plans, "**Pink Dia Baton!**" Unleashing her baton, she leapt to the monster and thrusted it to the monster's stomach, impaling it before pulling it off as the monster collapsed and an explosion occurred.

"Wow! That's incredible, Miki!" Five Yellow cheered, witnessing at how she was able to finish it.

"I've never done that before. Single-handedly executing the finishing blow…" Goggle Pink replied, without flaunting herself, "Whew…"

"Well it doesn't quite matter. What matters is that both of you are okay." Shinken Red said as the five turned away. "This brings this chapter to a close…"

"Super Sentaaaaaiii!" However, the thought was dispelled when a familiar voice was heard from behind. It turned out, Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo was still alive, and he used his last strengths to run to them and preparing for another lounge while screaming.

"What the, he's still alive? !" Black Condor said as the five prepared to fight again…

Until suddenly, a red shadow arrived and suddenly sliced the monster open with a sword, destroying it. "Wha…" Blue Turbo said in awe as the monster exploded once again.

'It's like a second life for the Gedoushuu… but it doesn't grow…?' Shinken Red wondered as the red shadow slowly became visible due to the moonlight… "Who're you?"

The reveal of the shadow surprised the team as it revealed a red Sentai warrior similar with them. Its head uses a falcon head design.

"Another red warrior…?" Goggle Pink uttered.

"Ryuu… wait, you're not Ryuu." Black Condor uttered, "I know Red Hawk's helmet isn't like that! Who the hell are you? !"

The warrior only stayed silent, before he ran off. "Wait!" Five Yellow tried to call him, but then she was stopped when she heard a sound of someone falling over. It turned out that Blue Turbo collapsed, due to the fatigue he received fighting the monster, and de-morphed as a result. The rest also followed suit.

"Youhei!" Miki called out, as she held him on his arms, "Wake up! You can't do this…! It's… it's my fault…"

"Hmm…" Takeru just put his hand on Youhei's forehead and concluded, "You're overreacting, Miki. He's fine, he just needs rest…"

"Oh… really." Miki sighed in relief as the team eventually teleported back to Kizuna.

* * *

"What? ! Who is this man? !" Back in the dimension, Radiguet was shocked with the revelation of a new Red warrior.

"It's that thief…!" Jarmin cursed, reminded with the one they're chasing, "He kept us away that long…!"

"Tch, if only we weren't distracted by him, we would've destroyed both Goggle Pink and Blue Turbo!" Mazurka cursed as well, but she and Jarmin were met with lightning blasts from Radiguet.

"If anything, it's probably your fault that they got away! Worthless rats!" Radiguet scolded.

"It wasn't Five Red, if I recall…" Doldora noted, when she looked at the man, "Though that bird motif… Radiguet, you know this man?"

"If that was Red Hawk, I would've recognized!" Radiguet said, "But still, perhaps I should pay this man a visit…"

"He's got a good sword play." Juzou commented as he got up as well, "Let's see if he can please Uramasa this way…"

* * *

"Ergh…" When Youhei woke up, he felt quite a pain on his body, "Where am I…"

"Thank goodness you're awake, Youhei…" It was Miki who greeted him, "You're in the infirmary of Kizuna."

"Oh yeah…" Youhei noted, "The better 'thank goodness' is that you're safe, Miki."

"What are you talking about? !" Suddenly Miki raised her voice and started scolding him, "You could've given me a heart attack back then! Why did you take that much damage on your own? ! You could've died, you know? ! What were you thinking? !"

"H… hey, I had no choice on gauging his 'weakness' at that state, you know!" Youhei protested, "Besides, I could've used my toughness as well, if you know what I mean!"

"It still scared me!" Miki said, even on the verge of genuine tears, "If you were dead by then… it'll be my fault…! That's why… please don't scare me like that, Youhei!"

"All right, all right… I'm sorry, Miki." Youhei said, holding her on the shoulders, "I'll try not to be reckless again."

"Youhei…" Miki uttered, trying to hold her tears.

"S-stop that, or I'd feel compelled to beat myself up for making you cry twice!" Youhei pleaded as he looked at Miki's face.

"I… I'm not crying!" Miki protested, "I'm just happy that you're all right…"

"If anything, you saved me with that mirror." Youhei added, "So, smile about it! It's not something to be sad about!" At those words, Miki tried to smile…

And then the moment was interrupted when Gai and Remi entered. "Miki, how is Youhei—AH!" Remi's greeting was interrupted with the sight of Youhei holding Miki on the shoulders, as they both let go.

"Dang, should've brought a camera!" Gai joked, "This would be the next big thing after Takeru cross-dressing!"

"Gai! You do that, and I'll… ACK!" Youhei tried to protest on whatever Gai was planning, but the wounds opened up and he ended up clutching it in pain.

"A-at any rate, you should concentrate on getting better yourself, Youhei. Okay?" Miki tried to make a compromise as she put Youhei back to the bed. Just then she noticed something, "Um… where's Takeru?"

"Don't know." Gai replied, "Said he's got another 'investigation'. What is he, a 'Samurai Detective'?"

"It might be about that 'RF'…" Remi noted, wondering what Takeru was doing…

* * *

In his room, Takeru was wondering about that lone Red warrior. 'So I am not the only Red warrior here… How...? Who is he…?' Just then, something dawned upon him…

The warrior had a falcon design for the head.

He used the codename 'RF'.

When he got the cure, there was a falcon picture on it.

And the falcon picture was… something he saw.

'That falcon back then in the Shiba House... Could it be…!' As Takeru thought, he then reached out for the book 'History of Super Sentai' and browsed through the pages about Super Sentai with motifs based on animals. And eventually, he found something that matched the red warrior. 'It's just as I suspected… this man is…'

'Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Red Falcon… Amamiya Yuusuke!'

What was another Red Warrior doing in this timeline, when Takeru already existed? Why would Red Falcon of the Liveman show himself up, and what was his purpose? These questions bore heavily within Takeru's mind, as the next day came to light… This is a mysterious case, but fight on, Super Sentai! You may uncover the meaning behind this phenomenon soon!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 16  


* * *

**

Author's note: And there we go. There's some teases within Youhei and Miki, but I assure you, they're just friends and that's it! Though surprisingly, there IS a new series introduced... Liveman! Though, this is not the older Yuusuke that appears in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai, this is more of the younger Yuusuke after the events of Liveman. Although... he won't be a permanent member, but he might occasionally help out at times. Especially next episode... find out later!

Although this one series might enter a little hiatus until I finish Liveman (almost there...). But then, what are the other fic is for? Well, stay tuned!


	16. Legacy of Volt

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Whew, we're back for another chapter, finally! Just to show I haven't forgotten about this team. Anyway, this is probably a two-parter, but just go on and read. This is a payoff for those who awaits on you-know-who. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**ACT 16: Legacy of Volt  
**

* * *

For a few days, Radiguet holed himself up inside his chamber within the villain's dimension. Based on the report of Mazurka and Jarmin, they seemed to recognize the man who interrupted their previous attempt to destroy the Super Sentai was also part of another of the Super Sentai… a team that once protected the Earth. When Mazurka once got caught in a fight against Red Falcon, she managed to get a sample of his blood, which she attained from wounding him with Jarmin's help, but he managed to escape. Using that, Radiguet researched on what kind of force he fought in the past and perhaps he could use them… and succeed where they failed.

The research led him to the group known as Volt.

"Volt…" Radiguet muttered as he read upon a certain book within the dimension's library, "An army hell bent in creating ideal world of super geniuses… but in truth, these are all just guises over the ambition of one man… Great Professor Bias, who sought an eternal life using a set of brains that possesses high IQ point. Heheh…" He chuckled. Just by reading this description made Radiguet think that he could get along with this man… until the time comes to stab him in the back of course. He continued reading, and read up about the allies of Bias… though there was only one true ally, the rest were just pawns… That true ally was the cold, efficient robot Guardnoid Gash.

"They were last seen in Academia Island…" Radiguet finished his reading as he exited the library and entered the meeting hall.

"So, what did you find about this time, Radiguet?" Jarmin asked the count.

"It's only about a group of losers thinking that they're geniuses." Radiguet dismissed, "But in my hand, what remain of them will be complete winners."

"You spoke of the Volt, yes?" Doldora added, "I've heard about it. It's a pity that Bias died. I'd like to challenge him as a fellow genius."

"That's enough talk. So… how do you plan on turning them into complete winner?" Mazurka asked, in which Radiguet instantly grinned.

"You see, up until now, we and the Super Sentai were denied of the opportunity to get a giant-sized creature to fight at each other. But soon… we would get ourselves a chance." Radiguet stated.

"Oh? And do tell, how do you plan this out?" Mazurka continued, and so did Radiguet.

"Volt has one certain individual that helped out making things grow, called Guardnoid Gash… assistant of Great Professor Bias. His cannon the 'Giga Phantom' was used to enlarge their monsters the Zuno Beasts. If we can get that…"

"Are you joking?" Jarmin asked, unsure about the plan, "This world has seemed to be tailored so there would be no giant monsters and robots fighting. My abilities and Juzou's sealed, Mazurka and Doldora's technology not provided… How do you suppose that you can make this one grow?"

"While you were busy of taking care of those Super Sentai last time, I found out about a disturbance of energy that came from an island called 'Academia Island'." Radiguet explained, as he wasn't really involved during the fight using Gunman-Porcupine Bouzoo, "If it wasn't for that… red warrior, I would've dismissed that. Except… Academia Island was the last place where Volt alongside Gash were last seen! And that red warrior who pestered you… is called Red Falcon, one of the men that defeated Volt!"

"Red… Falcon, huh?" Juzou, who was at his human form, relaxing; suddenly got up and muttered, "This sounds interesting. How good was he?"

"I would say he's an exceptional swordsman." Jarmin said, remembering how she fought against Red Falcon beforehand. Even when surrounded with her and Mazurka, he put up a good fight with his sword.

"Intriguing." Juzou then turned towards Radiguet, "Radiguet… don't tell me you're going to Academia Island now?"

"Well, of course!" Radiguet nodded, "I am going there to find the remnants of Guardnoid Gash. With luck, the Giga Phantom will be there and I will retrieve it for further research, and soon, the Super Sentai will be at a severe disadvantage."

"Whatever. If I go to Academia Island, there will be a chance that I will encounter this… Red Falcon, right?" Juzou added, "That's more than enough reason for me to tag along."

"Hmph, very well, Gedoushuu." Radiguet nodded, "You come and help me. But if we meet that Red Falcon, you can satisfy that bloodlust of yours. Only the two of us will go."

"Heh. Agreed…" As Juzou nodded, he turned back to his Gedou form and walked away, holding his Uramasa with great delight, "Isn't it great, Uramasa? Soon you will taste new blood of a strong person. I hope that Red Falcon doesn't disappoint me."

As Radiguet attempted to leave, however, Doldora suddenly stopped him. "Wait, Radiguet… are you really leaving without a… monster? Galactic Warrior, Mozoo or a Bouma monster or any of those…"

"I don't need such failures." Radiguet condescendingly said as he held up a Bio-Dimensional Bug, "My one bug will be enough!" As Radiguet went out of their sights, both Mazurka and Jarmin gritted their teeth on how high and mighty Radiguet was. However, Doldora smirked instead.

'If I remember it right, that source of energy should be about… That.'

* * *

In the meantime, back in Kizuna, the team was surprised with Takeru's discovery about the identity of their helper. "Red Falcon? ! Another red warrior? !" Remi stated in surprise.

"Liveman… the team before mine…" Youhei added.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it." Takeru nodded to confirm all that, "He's been sending me hints and such. Also, his appearance and description fits as in the book."

"I wonder what was he doing over here…" Miki wondered, thinking about the current events… Until she realized something, "Perhaps Akihiro was…!"

"Lying, you'd say?" Gai added up, "So this may mean that there are other teams around here other than us…!"

"Takeru, we'll have to find them!" Miki suggested as the situation started to heat up, "They may be looking for a way to exit this world!"

"I agree with that!" Youhei added, "The more firepower we had against Rufecil, the better!"

"I'm not so sure about that, so we better don't jump into conclusions for now." Takeru put down the tension by stating such words, "Anything could happen. We better assess to this carefully. For good or for bad."

As they spoke, suddenly the alarm at Kizuna was heard, and Remi was first to look at the alarm. "Guys, it looks like there's some weird energy reading coming from this one island… It's listed at 'Academia Island'."

"What kind of name is that?" Gai claimed, as he's never heard such island in his whole life.

"Wait, that's where the Liveman used to study." Takeru suddenly realized, "Perhaps if we go there, we can find Red Falcon and ask him about what happened to him."

"I do not think the cause of this energy reading come from him." Miki suddenly made a suggestion, "It could be that it comes for another source."

"Well, that just means we have two things to investigate." Youhei exclaimed, "One for sure, one not too sure." At that point, everyone was staring at him, as if expecting him to explain, "I mean, that Red Falcon could be anywhere, not in this island, so there's always the chance we won't meet him there! But that energy reading… it's definitely there. It's not meant to be confusing or anything!"

"Well, that's enough of that. We'll just find out when we get there. Let's go." Takeru said as the rest nodded, and headed to the teleportation room. However, something tingled within his mind as he headed to the teleportation room.

'Red Falcon is said to be an excellent swordsman. Somehow, I think I'd enjoy a small spar with him…'

* * *

As the team eventually landed in what was described as Academia Island, they were wondering where to go. "There's no specification on exactly where the disturbance is, huh?" Remi noted, as they were just stuck in an open field.

"Tch…" Gai scoffed at that, "If only Sayaka was still around to modify those…"

"We'll find her." Miki tried to encourage the rest, "It may not be now, but we will meet again. I'm sure."

"Speaking of that…" Youhei wondered, "What if… this energy disturbance is about some sort of time portal that will take us to where Sayaka is?"

"Huh?" Miki suddenly brimmed with hope, "I hope you're right, Youhei! It won't hurt to hope for a better outcome!"

"You seem to have high opinions on this Sayaka." Remi added, reminded with that one experience with that Galactic Warrior-Gedoushuu combination, in which she feared that she'd be treated inferior. Even if it was an embarrassing experience, she now realized that Sayaka was an important member of the team, "I'd like to meet her."

"Maybe you will, in the future." Takeru said as he looked around… until he noticed something… "Wait a second. Get behind those rocks!" The team complied and hid behind the rock, looking at the ones in front of them… Radiguet and Juzou.

'They're here too…! Especially Juzou…!' Takeru thought, looking at how Juzou walked while looking at his Uramasa, 'No doubt he must've heard about Red Falcon's swordsmanship…'

"Radiguet…!" Just looking at Radiguet, however, reminded Miki to the very moment when he crushed the life of her mother in front of her. Youhei and Gai managed to read what could happen if let that be and it seemed that Miki was just ready to leap in and attack.

Suddenly, they saw Miki's feet starting to move as if trying to get up and issue her challenge. At this point, both boys knew what to do. Gai just quickly dragged her down while clamping her mouth with one hand while the other hand was circled around her body. She struggled a bit and nearly screamed, but Gai just whispered, "It's for your own good." In a short time, she calmed down.

"Hey, what—" Remi tried to protest, but Youhei just give a 'sshh' hand gesture, telling her to shut up, while he eventually looked further… and suddenly saw Takeru in front of him. Radiguet and Juzou have been long gone.

"What are you doing?" Takeru asked as everyone got up and away from the hiding spot.

"I'm sorry, Takeru." Miki apologized, "I… nearly flew out of rage at the sight of Radiguet."

"Understandable." Takeru nodded, recalling on just how equally pissed he was to Radiguet.

"What's with her and this 'Radiguet' anyway?" Remi suddenly asked, and suddenly noticed something on Miki, "Miki, why are you… tearing up?" Indeed, there's a drop of tear that fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Radiguet just killed her mother." Gai bluntly stated, shocking Remi beyond belief.

"My God…!"

"Yeah, that's what happened. If a person dies here, in the real world, they die too." Youhei added, "That's why this was such a big vendetta."

"Radiguet… he's such a bastard…!" Remi clenched her fist, hearing that was enough to rile her up. She had an experience when the Zone Empire made her believe that her missing mother was still alive, crushing her when it turned out to be fake; these happened before it turned out that her parents were still alive. But after hearing that Miki lost her mother for real due to a vile act, she felt sad… "Miki…"

"Yes?" Just as Miki tried to reply, Remi just approached and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm… sorry about your mother." She stated, "I was separated with my mother when I was born, so I know how precious it is to have a mother that still lived… Yet…"

"No, it's OK. I'm done with crying for her demise." Miki said as she released herself from the hug, smiling, "People learn to move on. It's just that I still need to learn about self control." She then turned towards Gai, "Thanks for restraining me as well, Gai."

"Heh, no problem. Can't bear to see a beauty like you die a needless death." Gai answered, smiling, "Though speaking of beauty… I'm surprised."

"Surprised at what?" Youhei asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose, but I ended up grabbing her… you-know-what…" Gai said as Miki suddenly widened her eyes, realizing what he's about to say, "And I gotta say, it's not as big as I expected."

"What? !" Suddenly Miki shrieked and glared at Gai, flustered, "What do you have to say about my… my…"

"Well I didn't say it's flat!" Gai protested, "It's well-sized, I mean. Couldn't be that bad, right?" Before things could get any worse, however, he was staring down… to her legs.

"What for, Gai?" Youhei asked.

"Oh, I know the trick." Gai said, as he was actually being cautious on his crotch, after several times it's been kicked, "After so many times getting kicked in that, I think I learn my lessons."

Unfortunately for him, Miki did not even kick, but instead came in front of his face and slapped him with her hand. "Jerk." She said as she walked away to Takeru

"You really need to re-evaluate your methods of treating ladies, Gai." Remi added as Gai was rubbing his cheek, which was slapped, "Totally deserved it, though."

"Let's go, Takeru." Miki said to Takeru, "What do we do now?"

"I'd say we split up." Takeru said, "That way we may find that energy reading faster. If any of you find it, contact immediately. Avoid Radiguet and Juzou at this point, don't attack recklessly. I'm especially talking about you two… Miki and Gai."

"Yes, I won't get to that again." Miki said sternly.

"I know. Shouldn't try something reckless." Gai added.

"OK, let's go." Takeru eventually concluded and the team separated.

* * *

_Amamiya Yuusuke wasn't exactly having a bright day. The sky may be blue, but he just felt weird. He saw someone bowing down at four graves. "Hey, aren't those… their graves?" The graves of his fallen friends, Yano Takuji and Aikawa Mari, who were killed in cold blood by the other two lying next to them, Tsukigata Kenji and Senda Rui. If he recalled, he was here to pay his respects to them, but who was that man? He was even wearing his white cloth._

"_There you are…!" He saw a weird creature, confronting yet another man who just came. This man was blonde. The creature was the one saying those words, and even steps on one of the graves, "It even got a grave for you!"_

"_You…!" In anger, reflexively Yuusuke exclaimed as it was the grave of his friends, but without him realizing it, the man in white said the same, "Remove that leg!" On that realization, Yuusuke suddenly stopped and he started seeing the face of that man in white._

"_Wait a second… he looks familiar…" Yuusuke muttered as he looked at the man's face. It certainly looked quite older than him, but he did think it looked familiar for him. "Could it be that it's…" He thought further until the man himself suddenly struck a familiar pose._

"_**RED FALCON!**__"_

_As such, the man transformed into Yuusuke's alter ego, Red Falcon. He was shocked to realize what was happening, "That's… me? ! In the future? !" He witnessed as Red Falcon fought against the creature and the soldiers it brought. It certainly weren't those of Volt, but this still confused him._

_All of the sudden, his vision blurred. When his vision cleared off again, he saw Red Falcon once more… except this time, he was facing off against another Sentai warrior… a yellow colored one. "Huh? Am I to fight Jou in the future?" Yuusuke wondered, as it seemed that these people didn't seem to realize he's here. When that yellow warrior drew a sword, he realized something, "Well, that's no Jou. But what does this mean?" Yuusuke's confusion started to compound further as Red Falcon sparred against the Yellow warrior, which ended with Red Falcon congratulating him._

_And once again, his vision blurred and when it started to look clear, he looked at how Red Falcon stood bravely, along with that Yellow warrior… And to their sides were other warriors… one Red, two Blues, one Yellow, one Black, one Pink, and two Whites. One of the White warriors, one who had a rainbow-colored helmet suddenly declared… "We are…!" The rest soon after followed._

"_**SUPER SENTAI!**__"_

_Yuusuke's confusion finally reached its peak when he saw Red Falcon charging forward to face the monsters attacking. Was he seeing the future? What would be the result of the battle? What are these new teams? "Okay, will anyone please tell me what's going on? !"_

* * *

Bolting out from his sleep, Yuusuke returned to his senses, apparently he fell asleep when he was visiting Academia Island. He meant to visit the graves of those four after all, but he just felt kind of tired. Walking down the road, he finally reached the graves of his friends. As he knelt down, he said his prayers.

'It's been quite awhile. I'm glad they're here.' He thought. He too was thrown into this weird world, and while he couldn't find his fellow Livemen, he was at least able to find these graves, it enabled him to pay respect to his fallen friends. 'It's just six months after the fall of Volt after all. Well, I wonder where everyone is going on now…'

As far as he knew, each went on their separate paths, in a way. Ohara Jou settled in Midori Town and helped out with a friend of his, running her pizza restaurant. Despite being the bottom of the class in Academia, he managed to invent things that would help the restaurant's delivery quality and the restaurant has been growing. Misaki Megumi, aside of continuing her studies, pursued a career in singing, perhaps in memory of Butchy, one of Volt's robots that she sympathized. Before he was transported to this weird world, Yuusuke heard that Megumi was planning a charity drive to sing for orphans. Yano Tetsuya also resumed his studies and eventually entered the boxing ring, whereas both his intellect and his love for boxing made him a star in the ring, both powerful and witty. And despite the fame, he still kept his good heart, becoming something of an idol. The only one that hadn't pursued career was Aikawa Junichi, who still had to continue his high school. Even so, his school life has been going well and he's been scouted in many universities to continue his studies, even overseas. All five, Yuusuke included, promised that they would take turn in taking care of the Academia Island where their academy resided... just so the students there wouldn't make the same mistakes as their former friends who turned to Volt, thus all of them have been leading double-lives, one as a scientist, and another one as whatever they thought.

As of Yuusuke himself, he has made plans to start a business somewhere as his chosen 'double-life', probably a scientific-based, with the help of Colon, until this incident halted his plans…

While he was praying, however, a man's voice interrupted him. "Are you Amamiya Yuusuke?" When Yuusuke got up and looked behind, he saw a shoulder-length haired man with unkempt hair, along with ragged white clothing and white katana. This stranger seemed to look at Yuusuke with cold eyes.

"Who are you? How did you know me so much?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hm? That brace…" The man suddenly asked Yuusuke, looking at his Twin Brace, which shocked him, "So you still can transform… Good."

"You know of my exploits…!" Yuusuke already grew suspicious on him, "Are you of Volt? !"

"I am not from Volt." As the man suddenly was covered in fire, another figure was in his place, introducing himself, "I am Fuwa Juzou of the Gedoushuu!"

"Gedoushuu? !" The mention of such name confused Yuusuke, as he's never heard of Gedoushuu. However there's one thing he'll know, "You know my identity, I presume. Then what is it that you want? !"

"World domination? Not really." As Juzou said that, he started drawing Uramasa, "I'm just here for a chance to fight against one of Super Sentai's best swordsmen!"

"What would fighting accomplish? !" Yuusuke shot back, but Juzou instead attempted to slash him, in which he dodged. Juzou was serious. He relentlessly attacked Yuusuke over and over, and at one point, he narrowly missed Yuusuke and he realized that if he continued to fight, the graves would be in danger.

"Well, what's the matter? I hope you do not disappoint Uramasa." Juzou said as he started stroking his sword, "Or perhaps… you'd like some motivator? Those graves seemed important to you. If you do not fight seriously, these graves…"

"Enough." As Yuusuke said that, he clenched his fist, "I won't let you endanger them. I will defend their memories!" As he said that, he thrusted his right hand forward and exclaimed, "**RED FALCON!**" And as he put the right brace on the left brace, he transformed into the leader of the Liveman… Red Falcon.

"That's more like it…!" Ecstatic, Juzou once again resumed his attacks, however, Red Falcon quickly retaliated with his Falcon Sword and knocked him away from the grave, and kept attacking until they reach the shore.

It was the same shore he saw in the dream when he saw that unknown Yellow warrior, but as of reality, he's facing a bloodthirsty monster now. Soon after, the two clashed their swords several times until they were in a weapon lock. "Very good, Red Falcon, you do not disappoint me!"

"How did you know me? !" Red Falcon asked, "What is the relation between this… Gedoushuu, with Volt? !" At that moment, the two broke away from the weapon lock, and while Red Falcon slashed downwards, Juzou slashed upwards, causing them to be hit at the same time, knocking them down.

"That was an irrelevant question…" Juzou said, getting back to his feet, "Get up, I know you can do better than this!"

"That's far enough, Juzou!" A voice was heard as suddenly, Shinken Red took a leap towards Juzou and slashed him, "I won't let you touch him."

"What?" Red Falcon was silent witnessing what happened. In front of him stood a red warrior, not the one in his dream, but still a Red warrior aside of him.

"Shinken Red… I wanted this to be a fair one on one. But it looks like I'm not going to have it for the moment." Juzou said as he suddenly put his sword back, "I will return." With that he leapt away, leaving the two red warriors alone.

"You're Red Falcon?" Shinken Red asked, as he eventually de-morphed to Takeru, followed by Red Falcon to Yuusuke.

"Yeah, but I could handle it alone and fine." Yuusuke answered, "But thanks for the help anyway."

"You were the one who helped us back then." Takeru noted, remembering the event just before where he lost his powers and this 'RF' was the one helping them recover it, and according to the History of Super Sentai, this RF was Red Falcon. "You have my thanks."

"Help… oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yuusuke said, recalling how Juzou referred to Takeru, "He called you 'Shinken Red'. Perhaps…"

"Yes, I am Shinken Red… Shiba Takeru." Takeru said as they both shook hands, "I know your real name though."

"Figures. She spoke about you much." Yuusuke said, as if recalling onto something.

"She?" The topic did interest Takeru much as he asked, "Who else did you know… wait, are you saying you've met my female vassals? Where are they?" If Yuusuke would have the information of the whereabouts of any of his vassals, such as Mako or Kotoha, Takeru would be very much pleased.

"Vassals? Oh, yeah. She also told you you're some sort of house lord in modern day." Yuusuke recalled the description, "So, of what color are your vassals?"

"Pink and Yellow…" Takeru answered.

"Unfortunate, but the one I knew recently wasn't pink or yellow…" Yuusuke answered, which somehow disappointed Takeru. And he wouldn't dare to say it's Megumi, because not only she's not a vassal of anyone, she's blue colored too. His further answer, however, caught Takeru's attention, "But white."

"White?" Takeru wondered. There were no white warriors amongst the Liveman. What would Yuusuke be talking about? "At least you can tell me her name. Or perhaps it's…" As Takeru said that, he attempted to guess, and in the same time, Yuusuke also answered.

"Nagisa Sayaka."

At that moment, Takeru felt something of an impact of emotion within him. Mostly joy, hearing that Sayaka lived, and met Yuusuke. And perhaps, she was the one who asked Yuusuke to help them, but she might've been busy. "Sayaka…" Takeru muttered as he was nearly moved to tears of joy, but held up pretty well. "How… did you meet up with her again?"

"Well, how should I say it… it's kind of a long story." Yuusuke thought as he tried recalling what just happened recently about him.

"I'm listening." Takeru said as eventually, they decided to sit down on the beach, so Yuusuke could start explaining.

"When all this crazy things happened, I wasn't in this world. I was in another equally weird world where my fellow Livemen weren't here. But I do recall being in another brand new team, the last was with Sayaka, along with three more people."

"Who formed you into one team?" Takeru asked, perhaps he was on the same boat as him, being called forth to quell the threat of Rufecil.

"Actually, it's someone nameless who was a representative of being called AkaRed, at that time, Sayaka wasn't amongst me, and I had five allies… just like how Sayaka described what happened to her. During one battle, we ended up being separated, only leaving me with two allies. That's when later on I met another ally and eventually Sayaka."

"I see…" Takeru nodded, "So, other than Sayaka, did you also come across a new adversary named Ahames?"

"Ahames? Oh yes, I remember… that nasty woman…!" Yuusuke suddenly clenched his fist in anger, hearing it, "It was due to her machinations that I was separated, leaving Sayaka with another one of my ally… And the last thing I remembered after being separated was…"

* * *

Youhei, Miki, Gai and Remi searched high and low throughout the islands, through the plains, another part of the shores, the woods, and thus far had nothing to find.

At one point, eventually Gai himself decided to investigate a cavern he found near a certain hill. 'Something seems kinda off in this cave…' He thought as he went deeper into the cave.

At one point, he got into the end point of his cave where he found several rocks formed like a gate. However, there was no energy in it. "Whoever did this, they must've gotten a lot of free time." Gai commented.

"You do as well… Yuuki Gai." Suddenly, a voice was heard and when Gai turned back, the one who appeared in front of him was Radiguet.

"Damn it, Radiguet!" Gai prepared his stance to fight, "So you've been sneaking around here? !"

"I was investigating other things, but this looks like a good chance…" Radiguet beckoned as he drew his sword, killer instinct drawing from him, "For you to die!" He swung his sword, but Gai reacted quicker and leapt above him, jumping away.

"Hey, Radiguet… you forgot one thing." He said, "I am capable of fighting alone. If it's a fight you want… I can make sure that I don't die in process!"

"**CROSS CHANGER!**"

With that, he transformed into Black Condor and as he drew his Bringer Sword, once again he entered a swordfight with Radiguet.

* * *

"What…? ! Here?" Takeru was shocked learning on what Yuusuke just said. He basically said that the next thing he remembered was that he was here, in Academia Island, in this very world. "So you're saying that… there is a gate here, taking you to that world…?"

"Yes. It should be in a cavern somewhere here." Yuusuke pointed out, "However, it wasn't active. I researched about that gate awhile and it turns out that it feeds on… fighting energy."

"I see…" Takeru said as he saw Yuusuke hanging his head low.

"As much as I want to reunite with my new friends and help them, it is against me that I sacrifice a lot of innocent people for my own wish." Yuusuke mentioned, however, when he looked at Takeru, something hit him, "Or… perhaps if you could help it, there is one way to fight without involving innocents."

"You mean to hunt down Juzou?" Takeru asked.

"That new demon swordsman?" Yuusuke noted, "Perhaps, but something told me that he won't be able to accomplish two tasks at once…" As soon as he said that, he got up. "See, I've been told by Sayaka that you are chosen by AkaRed, through his ally Akihiro. As a fellow Red warrior… I'll use this chance to give you a sparring. How about it?"

"Hm…" Takeru thought as he eventually got up and walked away, forming a distance, "An invitation of a fight from a senior warrior? Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Remember, as one who leads the Super Sentai…" As Yuusuke said that, he prepared his Twin Braces, "You must have strength and commitment to your cause. If you cannot even best me, then perhaps you won't be able to face off against this Rufecil. Got it?"

"Of course." Takeru also prepared his Shodo Phone and made the first move… "**Ippitsu Soujou.**"

"**Red Falcon.**"

The two warriors then transformed. Shinken Red eventually ran forward and clashed his Shinkenmaru with Red Falcon's Falcon Sword. The bout lasted for quite awhile, with neither gaining upper hand.

"You're powerful as said, Red Falcon…!"

"You're not doing too bad either, Shinken Red!"

* * *

As Black Condor fought against Radiguet, he ended up being thrown at the impact of Radiguet's backhand to the wall. It accidentally hit his Corresponder on his hand, sending out signals to the other teammates…

* * *

As Youhei, Miki and Remi arrived at the designated cave according to the signal they received, they headed there together, reuniting to each other. However, coming out from the cave was Juzou. "So, are you trying to disrupt this duel… between Black Condor and Radiguet…? You will not pass here."

"Radiguet…!" Miki gritted her teeth hearing that name, but she tried her best not to get her emotion overcome her.

"Who the heck are you?" Remi, having never met Juzou before, asked out, "That sword looks menacing."

"Me? I am Fuwa Juzou of the Gedoushuu." Juzou replied, "You may be a woman, but I will not hesitate to cut you down."

"Bastard! What you did to Miki was horrific enough, but now you want to inflict it on Remi as well? !" Youhei yelled in anger hearing Juzou's reply, "Out of our way!"

"As I said, you are not getting past here." As Juzou said that, he snapped his finger. In a sudden, the combination of Nanashi Renjuu and Grinam soldiers suddenly arrived to reinforce him. "I think I am interested in fighting that new girl. She held quite the spirit. Maybe my sword Uramasa will be pleased as well… the rest of you can deal with the two."

"Remi, be careful." Miki warned her, "Juzou… calling him bloodthirsty and ruthless would be an understatement."

"No worries, I'll be careful." Remi said as she stepped forward, "Fine, Juzou. I accept your challenge."

"We should fight on as well. Those soldiers seems like they want us dead too." Youhei said as he saw the soldiers preparing themselves, sharpening their weapons, "Let's go!"

"OK!" As the girls confirmed, they prepared transforming.

"**BLUE TURBO!**"

"**GOGGLE PINK!**"

"**FIVE YELLOW!**"

Transforming, the three fought against the waves of Nanashi Renjuu and Grinam Soldiers, while Five Yellow took a leap and launched a flying kick to Juzou, only to be blocked and deflected with his blade.

"That's something I rarely see. A flying kick like that?" Juzou commented, as he rarely saw any of the Shinkengers leap for such thing, they'd usually just leap and slash their swords rather than kicking. "Now… my turn!" With that, Juzou leapt and prepared to slash Five Yellow. She might not be carrying any swords, but once a warrior, still a warrior and they deserved the same treatment. He would not pull back.

And there was a huge CLANG sound, attracting the attention of both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink. As they looked nearby, fearing the worst for Five Yellow. This didn't seem to be the case, however, as Juzou attested, "To think that you'd block my Uramasa with… a flute? !"

As it turned out, Five Yellow already unleashed her Yellow Flute and used it to block the sword. "Heh heh… blocking a sword with a flute…" She said as she gathered more strength to eventually deflect Juzou back, "Not too bad, I guess!" As she said that, she spun her flute and prepared to play it, "And you know what? This functions like a real flute too." With that, she started blowing the flute, as it unleashed waves that caught Juzou unprepared as he stumbled, and several of the soldiers fell, giving Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink easier times.

"Well, don't think that this means I give up…" Juzou said as he got up, ready for another bout… However, at that point, there was an earthquake occurring in the island.

"Wha…? !"

* * *

In the meantime, Black Condor still fought one on one against Radiguet. "I will admit that you've grown stronger since the last time we meet." Radiguet gave a compliment, as he held Black Condor in a sword lock, cornering him, "But it is not enough to defeat me!"

"Typical stuffs said by a megalomania!" Black Condor yelled as he kept pushing at the sword lock… until eventually he knew his chance came. In instant, while he was pushing his sword forward, his leg went somewhere and eventually stomped Radiguet's feet, catching him by surprise. Black Condor pushed his sword forward, overwhelming Radiguet and ended up giving a hard head butt onto his head. "Hah! Don't think those dirty tricks are only used when I fight little creeps like those Grinam soldiers! Just for you, I'll try to unleash every slimy trick I've got in my book!"

"Slimy… certainly they fit humans like you…!" Radiguet shot back as he tried getting up… however he fell again when the ground quaked. "What? !"

"What the heck?" Black Condor looked around, instigating what was wrong. He detected something… a certain energy, coming from that gate he found, "It's still faint, but…"

In a sudden, however, the thought was interrupted when he heard a laughter coming from Radiguet. As he looked to him, he saw Radiguet pulling something from the ground… a severed head of a robot. "Hahaha! I found it, finally…! The remnant of Volt's Guardnoid Gash!"

"Volt? !" Black Condor exclaimed in shock, before eventually Radiguet sent forth several lightning from his mouth, preventing him to move forth as eventually Radiguet pulled a Bio Dimensional Bug. "What are you planning? !"

"Behold, with this Dimensional Bug, a cross creature between Volt and Vyram will be born!" As Radiguet exclaimed, he put the Bio Dimensional Bug to Gash's head, "Awaken… Behemoth Gash!"

* * *

Despite the quake, the fight outside continued, until it was interrupted with a yell of Black Condor being thrown outside the cave. "Gai!" Thankfully, there were both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink to help him get up. "Are you OK? !"

"Bastard, what kind of monster…!" Black Condor said, getting up, until he saw two lights as if some kind of advanced gun was shot, "Watch it!"

"Huh? !" Five Yellow was quite busy against Juzou, thus she didn't realize that the lights were going after her. Unfortunately for her, Juzou suddenly stepped aside, causing her to be hit with those lights, which turned out to be some sort of beam gun, "Kyaa!"

"Remi!" Goggle Pink immediately tended to Five Yellow, however, at that point a figure came out, that being Radiguet, "Radiguet…!"

"That was unexpected." Juzou commented, "You really do not know the term 'warning', do you?"

"If you cannot even read that, then you are a weakling that deserves to be crushed under my heels." Radiguet said as he turned his attention to the Super Sentai, "Greetings, Super Sentai! It looks like I have the upper hand for now."

"Upper hand? ! The hell you're talking about? !" Blue Turbo angrily asked, not believing in what Radiguet claimed.

"Up until now, we were all stuck with land-based battles. But the scales shall shift into our favor now!" Radiguet boasted as he stepped aside, and a rather strange creature arrived. It was of robotic nature, possessing the head of Guardnoid Gash. However, his body was monstrous, with horns sprouting on its shoulders and heads. And the body was consisting a lot of mechanical muscles. "This monster, Behemoth Gash, made out of the late adjutant of Volt, will now be your executioner. Embrace your death."

"So your plan of 'upper hand' consist of just another monster? !" Blue Turbo said as the creature ran towards him, "Fine by me!" As he said that, he ran towards the creature and tried pushing him away with his body. Being one of the toughest Turborangers there were, he used all the strength in his body to push him further…

Until suddenly, Behemoth Gash suddenly grew bigger than normal, but not to the size of a giant robot. "Wha…? !" As such, Blue Turbo started losing momentum and was instead pushed away and beaten back. "Damn it!"

"Impressive… Even for just a sample of power, it was already doing good!" Radiguet praised, "Once I've gotten the Giga Phantom… then you're done for!"

"Giga… Phantom…?" Goggle Pink was confused when she heard such term while helping Blue Turbo to get up, until it dawned to her about something that was written in the history book "The enlargement device for Volt…? !"

"Indeed…" Radiguet said as he saw the Behemoth Gash already set its sight on both Black Condor and Five Yellow, and using his Phantom Gun on its arms, shot them down, "Once I have that… the Behemoth would enlarge to a size so big that even five Jet Icaruses standing together would still be towered!"

"What the… you kidding me? !" Blue Turbo said in disbelief. Forget about five Great Icaruses. The combination of Turbo Robo, Jet Icarus and whatever robots that the Goggles and the Fivemen had, which were the Goggle Robo and Five Robo, standing ontop each other would still be towered. And that's still before counting whatever robot the Shinkengers used, in this case, the Shinken-Oh. In other words, as he said it himself, "This is bad. We'll have to take him out quickly!"

"Go ahead." Radiguet said as he walked inside the cavern once more, "Try to kill him before we return with the Giga Phantom… You will fail. Gedoushuu, come with me." He gestured to Juzou, who just sheathed his sword and followed Radiguet.

"Damn it, wait!" Black Condor attempted to catch up to the Vyram count, spreading his wing and speeding up to reach him, but the monster managed to shoot him on the wings, dropping him down to the ground. "Rats…" Without a choice, the Super Sentai began fighting the monster…

* * *

In the same time, while trading sword slashes to each other, both Shinken Red and Red Falcon also felt the quake affecting their fighting ground. It did little to daze them as they continued to strike between their swords. However, at one moment, Shinken Red's Shodophone started ringing. It was the 'distress call' given by Black Condor. "What…? !" Shinken Red was shocked when he heard the report. However, this distraction was not spared by Red Falcon who managed to score a hit with his sword.

"What's the matter?" Red Falcon asked, "You cannot avert your eyes away from the battle itself, or you'll die!"

"… Right." Shinken Red nodded as he continued to fight further, but he grew uneasy with the location given out by the distress signal.

As such, his blows became weaker and weaker, to the point that he was knocked away with Red Falcon. "What is it with you? Did that signal…"

"Yes… it seems that they are in trouble. My allies." Shinken Red noted as he got up, "I've got to help them."

"Well, that's good. But we must finish this fight." Red Falcon insisted, taking yet another fighting stance.

"What? ! Are you telling me to leave them to die like that? !" Shinken Red said in shock hearing it.

"No more words!" Red Falcon shouted as he continued his strikes against Shinken Red, who were left with just blocking.

'Damn it! What is it with him? ! Is he telling me to leave my allies behind? !' Shinken Red thought as he continued blocking. However, he then realized one thing… he was chosen as a leader, and he had a duty to fulfill. He was enjoying fighting with a fellow senior, but once those news reached his head, he realized that this was no time to be fooling around. With newfound willpower, Shinken Red managed to deflect one of Red Falcon's strikes and managed to put his Shinkenmaru pointed to Red Falcon's neck. "Looks like I win."

"Really?" Red Falcon asked, when Shinken Red noticed that the Falcon Sword was also pointed at his stomach… "What…? !"

"Draw. Good job." Red Falcon said as he and Shinken Red put down their swords, "Did that drive come from your desire to protect your friends?"

"Friends? Yeah, I guess…" Shinken Red said, before correcting it, "No. Definitely. I had to finish that quickly. They're in trouble, I have to help."

"Exactly. It is that drive that will push you forward for the sake of humanity." Red Falcon said, putting his hand on Shinken Red's shoulder, "You did good, the future is safe with Sentai warrior like you." Shinken Red nodded and started leaving, until suddenly he was called out, "All right, let's go."

"Coming?" Shinken Red asked.

"Yes. If my hunch is right, it would come from THAT place…"

* * *

The presence of Behemoth Gash was overwhelming. Blue Turbo, Goggle Pink, Black Condor and Five Yellow were all thrown away, shot down, beaten up and kicked around by the monster. "Damn, at this rate, we'll not make it!" Black Condor said as he tried to get up, "Still… I'm not gonna go down just like that! AAGH!" He yelled as he tried tackling the monster once more.

"He'll need help!" Blue Turbo said as he ran towards Black Condor and helped pushing the monster with him, followed by both girls. However, even those were not enough to defeat the monster, as they were pushed back with ease.

"Is this where it ends…?" Five Yellow said as she struggled to get up, "No… it can't end like this…!"

"**Live Blaster!**" In a sudden, however, several shots were launched to the monster, one of them hitting the eye. It was Red Falcon who arrived in time. As if it wasn't enough, Shinken Red already made a leap with his Shinkenmaru ready. Before he swung it down, however, he activated his personal disk into the Shinkenmaru, transforming it…

"**Rekka Daizantou!**" He swung it downwards, slashing it down, and also throwing it off.

"Takeru!" Goggle Pink called out, glad that he's arrived. But the presence of Red Falcon also stunned her, "And…"

"Red Falcon of Choujuu Sentai Liveman… Amamiya Yuusuke." Red Falcon said as he helped the rest of the team to get up, "You did well."

"Not really." Blue Turbo said, "If we don't finish him fast, Radiguet will be able to make him grow far bigger than us, as if fighting an enlarged monster not on our robots."

"Man, that's bad… wait a minute." Red Falcon looked at the Behemoth Gash and recognized it, "That head… Gash? ! What have they done to you? !"

"Infused with Radiguet's Bio Dimensional Bug." Black Condor explained, "Now he's just a mindless monster."

"Not that I had fond memories with him, but regardless, I feel obliged to put him back to his rest." Red Falcon said as he prepared to fight, "It's the least I can do."

"Right then… let's do it." Shinken Red said as all the Sentai lined up… including Red Falcon.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Red Falcon!"

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

At that moment, Red Falcon felt a bit weird. It was a similar moment with the one he had in his dream before. But he'd have no time for that, he's got a fight to finish. Along with the rest of the Sentai, he charged towards the multitudes of Nanashi Renjuu and Grinam soldiers, all guarding the Behemoth Gash.

At one point, however, he found himself back to back with Shinken Red, surrounded with many soldiers. "You know I can always count on you to watch my back, right?" Red Falcon noted.

"Indeed." As Shinken Red confirmed, they started working with each other to face against the waves of soldiers attacking them, showing quite the teamwork.

As the soldiers were cleared off, Behemoth Gash started using his Phantom Gun to shoot the team down. And even with them fighting him altogether, it was still a little futile. "We'll have to finish this quickly!" Five Yellow stated, "But at this rate, it's like nothing's stopping him… Like a juggernaut…"

"Ugh… looks like brute force couldn't do much…" Goggle Pink noted, until she realized something. At least there was a picture of the enemy each Super Sentai faced. She had a good photographic memory, which made it easier for her to pull off disguises, "I know! I hope that my gamble works…" As such, she jumped towards the monster and stood in front of it.

"Miki! What are you doing? !" Blue Turbo shouted.

"Trying something out! Don't worry!" Goggle Pink said as she eventually unleashed something, "**Pink Heart Hypnosis!**"

She eventually shot down an energy-filled heart to the monster, stricking it down. As it was struggling, Goggle Pink spun and suddenly… she convincingly turned into Great Professor Bias, albeit clothing only.

"W… what? !" Red Falcon was shocked, looking at such disguise power, "How… how is she able… he… he…"

"What? None of your teammates are disguise masters?" Shinken Red asked, "I was shocked at first, but there she is."

"This is news to me… I also learn quite a bit…" Red Falcon, after calming down, continued, "But can she do it?"

"She can do it, no problem. I believe in her." Five Yellow added.

"Better do it quick. Radiguet could find that Giga Phantom whatever quick." Black Condor noted.

"Giga Phantom… I see." Red Falcon noted, remembering what was said by Blue Turbo, about how to enlarge the monsters, "Well, we'll leave our luck to her then."

Just as she predicted, Behemoth Gash still possessed some of the loyalty owned by the original Guardnoid Gash. It staggered down further.

"Gash…" Using a deep voice, 'Bias' commanded, "What are you doing here? Who do you serve?"

The monster was unable to act further. It struggled to grasp which was reality or not, confused.

"Gash, I am your master. So please, I'd like to check up on you." 'Bias' continued, "Where is your weak point? I have something that could eliminate that. You will be invincible!"

The monster then stood, spreading the arms and pointing downwards to the hips section, as its metallic skin opened up and showed two bug-like creatures.

"Good… here is your invincibility modification…" 'Bias' said as 'he' suddenly turned towards the Sentai and 'his' voice became normal again, "Now!"

"Good going!" Shinken Red said as everyone ran towards the monster and each slashed the bugs on the monster's hips and it ended with 'Bias' turning back to Goggle Pink, who proceeded to draw her two weapons, the Pink Ribbons and bound the two bugs with it and pulled it out.

Thus, Behemoth Gash's size shrunk to normal size once more and its metallic plates shattered. "Good job, Miki… I'll handle the rest…" Shinken Red said as he drew his Inroumaru.

"**Super Disc**"

With that, he turned into Super Shinken Red. Without delaying, he inserted the Shishi Disc to Inroumaru. "Super Shinkenmaru. **Shin Kaen no Mai!**" Super Shinken Red said as he dashed, slashed and started creating more cracks and destroyed the metal armors, burning it in flames. However, it needed one more push to be destroyed to pieces… "Now… Red Falcon!"

"You don't need to tell me!" Red Falcon shouted as he ran towards the monster as Super Shinken Red stepped aside. Memories of him fighting Gash and how he enlarged Volt's Brain Beasts flew through his memories and at that time, he's putting him to eternal rest, to reunite him with Bias in the realm of death, "This ends now! **Falcon Break!**" As he leapt, he gave one mighty slash downwards and then upwards, damaging the Behemoth Gash so much that it exploded.

"This brings the chapter to a…" Super Shinken Red tried to exclaim, but then he realized something, "Not yet. This chapter continues."

* * *

"Here it is." Making it to the cave, exactly at the Gate found by Gai, the Super Sentai did find the gate opened. "It does open…!" Red Falcon said, "As expected, our battle opened the gate. And it is the same world… I know."

"Look!" Blue Turbo noted, Through the gate, they managed to see what was going on, looking on how even the innocents suffer… this time, by new soldiers, "What was that creature? Is that how Volt's soldiers look like?"

"No, not that. If they were of Volt, they'd have mohawks." Red Falcon corrected.

"Then what are those… insectiod-like things?" Five Yellow asked, noticing that these creatures wear red and had a huge insect-like head.

"I think you'll know when you get there." Red Falcon answered.

Just as that image ended, they also saw another image… this time being Hidrer soldiers, and awaiting them is Ahames in an open field. "Ahames! That damn woman…!" Black Condor felt like gritting his teeth looking at the white haired witch.

However, what shocked the team was that soon, the Hidrer soldiers brought forth a prisoner that had been bound with hands behind the back. This prisoner was soon slapped aside by Ahames before being taken away with the soldiers. "Sayaka…!" Goggle Pink gasped, as the prisoner was indeed Sayaka and she was horribly treated there. "We have to go there now! We must save her!"

As soon as she said that, Red Falcon noticed something. The size of the gate started to shrunk. "Once you go through there… there may not be any turning back. It's do or die." Red Falcon explained.

"Really? I don't really care." Shinken Red stated, "Sayaka gave her life to ensure our fight to continue. Now that we have a chance to save her, we'll not waste it. As friends, if we're to die… we die together!" He then looked towards Five Yellow, "Remi… I know you're not that close to Sayaka. If you don't want to…"

"What makes you say that? !" Five Yellow protested, "I'm coming with you! I hate waiting, you know!"

However, at that point footsteps were heard and as the team turned behind, they saw both Radiguet and Juzou arriving, with Radiguet carrying a huge cannon. "This cannon will be your doom, Super Sentai…!" Radiguet exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Red Falcon said as he gestured to the rest, "Give Sayaka my regards!"

"Will do… Yuusuke." Shinken Red said as he nodded and turned to the rest, "Let's go everyone." As such, the five jumped towards the gate as it started to close down.

"You are not getting away!" Juzou started to give chase, but he was being blocked by Red Falcon.

"And you are not passing here!" As Red Falcon parried Juzou away, the gate completely closed. He then looked at Radiguet, "Is that the Giga Phantom I see?" He said, looking at the cannon, "And you plan to enlarge your monster with it? That's too bad, we took care of it."

"What? !" Radiguet said in disbelief.

"Yeah… you're too late." Red Falcon said as he prepared himself, "And if you're gonna kill me for it, let me warn you… I've got a tenacity of a cockroach."

"You impudent FOOL!" Radiguet said as he dropped the Giga Phantom and drew his sword, "You're going to die for this! Gedoushuu, we'll kill this fool together!" Juzou just went silent and joined Radiguet in attacking. It seemed that Uramasa had taken a liking to Red Falcon and he'll be glad to shower it with his blood. In the meantime, Red Falcon defended himself from the assaults of Radiguet and Juzou.

'Good luck, Takeru…'

They finally found their missing ally, can they save her and get back to the normal world? What awaited them in that new world? No matter what awaits, they would continue on their journey, to uncover further on this mystery. Good luck, Super Sentai! Fight on, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 17  
**

* * *

Author's note: Okay, that's about it. They are on the way to save Sayaka, who still lives. And if you notice that 'insectiod' thing, you know who's also coming next. Hope Miki's transformation bit isn't too off the handle, though. You can look forward for the next chapter!


	17. The Might of Green

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **And I'm back with a new chapter. Yes we know Sayaka is back. But we got a new (and possibly final) warrior! Also, yeah, this is a multi-parter, so it's not finished on the chapter. Anyway, just enjoy**  
**

**

* * *

ACT 17: The Might of Green  


* * *

**

Sayaka's head felt rather fuzzy. Her memories rather blur, all she could remember was that at one point of time, she and her allies were fighting a monster threat and she ended up separated with the rest and captured here. However, there were only two things she recognized from those allies… they're neither of the Changeman, or the new allies she found afterwards. She wanted to wonder where she was, but was unable to when suddenly she felt like her face was being smacked aside.

"Haven't you had enough sleep?" A familiar female voice called her out. She immediately recognized to whom that voice belonged to.

"Ahames…!" Sayaka called out, in front of her was the mad white haired Queen Ahames. She swung her wand on her again, and Sayaka attempted to dodge, but then she ended up getting hit, her body not moving. As she realized, her hands were slightly raised and her wrists chained to two pillars standing beside her. And so were her ankles, chained together, making her unable to move. She looked around and found herself in some sort of black dimension, it most likely belonged to a castle, but it was too dark she could only see several gas from the ground.

"You really had the guts to follow me here in the first place." Ahames closed her head on Sayaka's as she continued to taunt, "And this is where you ended up… helplessly chained here as my prisoner."

"Not moving for the kill already, Ahames?" Sayaka instead gave a sarcastic comment, "I didn't know that the Gozma doesn't have a 'take no prisoner' policy."

"You really want to die, do you? !" It riled Ahames up as she beat Sayaka once again with her wand, "Such is what happens to those who get too high on themselves! You were lucky last time, but no more…"

"Even if I survived with luck, I have no regrets on what I did." Sayaka continued to give a stalwart stance, remembering why she ended up here, in this land even weirder than before. She volunteered to enter a black hole that was sucking things from the Earth into it, and closed it, separating with her friends. But in exchange, she ended up in this weird world where she did meet several people and fought with them to stop Ahames' plans, but she ended up captured.

"Spare me all those 'My friend will rescue me' nonsense. What can one man do?" Ahames taunted further.

"He's not the only one." Sayaka noted, "I have more…"

"Them? Hah! They're not coming!" Ahames continued, "But we're getting a little off-topic here. Now then, I'll tell you why I won't send you to your death immediately." She then put her wand on her shoulder, "Where is it? The 'Tears of Mermaid'!"

"Thrown away to the sea, where it belonged." Sayaka shot back at her, "Even if I have it, I'll never give it to you."

"Why you…!" Ahames wanted to smack her again, but suddenly a male voice stopped her.

"Lying is a bad thing to do… Nagisa Sayaka." A male with black turban-like hat and black robe carrying a staff suddenly appeared. Sayaka could only gasp at the man, it was the first time she saw him.

"You… You are…"

"As you have heard… the one and only, Mess Empire's Great Doctor… Lee Keflen!" The man introduced himself, "Did you really think that there is a lie that can get past me?"

"What…?" Sayaka was surprised. It seemed that this Keflen was able to see through her ruse. However, she had no time to react as suddenly he grabbed a necklace she wore recently. "Ah? !"

"Fear not, I have no interest with your body. However…" As Keflen said that, he pulled his hand away, pulling the necklace away from her. It seemed to have a golden liquid-formed crystal in it, "No matter how you hide it… No matter how you coat it… You cannot deceive my eyes…!" As such, Keflen unleashed a beam towards the golden crystal, but rather than destroying it, it instead changed its color, into a light blue sapphire one, "This is the one and only, Tear of Mermaid!"

"Oh no…!" Sayaka gasped as she realized that her ruse had been revealed. However what she experienced next was that she was punched hard on the stomach by Ahames as she slowly lost consciousness.

"You impress me with your intelligence, Lee Keflen." Ahames said, looking at the Doctor herself, "Pray tell, what would you have done with the Tear?"

"It's a Beast Warrior that I am creating. This Tear was its only missing component." Keflen said, "I'm done with the woman. Do what you like to her."

"Good!" As Ahames said that, she snapped the chains binding Sayaka, causing her to fall down. She picked her up and said, "He who dwells in the Devil's Library will be most pleased."

As Ahames left carrying Sayaka away, Keflen then turned back as suddenly a glass piano along with several tubes rose from the ground. "Ah… My Gene Synthesizer, it's been awhile hasn't it." Keflen said, reminiscing the days he used to utilize the Synthesizer, creating various Beast Warriors to fight against Mess Empire's enemies. After putting the Tear of Mermaid in one of the tubes, while the rest had been filled with weird creatures, Keflen started 'playing' the piano as energies gather to the tubes, gathering into one big energy field… creating a monster with fish-like tail and fish fins surrounding it.

"You are born! Beast Warrior The Marmoss! Now… go out there and crush my enemies! Especially HIM…"

* * *

In the meantime, Takeru, Youhei, Miki, Gai and Remi went through the portal, holding each other themselves. However, the ride wasn't a pleasant one. There were thunders that struck throughout the path they flew in and they eventually ended up being struck with one of them, forcing them to let go of their grip by instinct and they ended up separated…

* * *

Youhei himself fell into a huge body of water. When he resurfaced, he looked around realized something. 'Whoa, this is like I'm thrown into the middle of the sea…' He looked further, and lucky him, he could spot something. 'All right, land! And it's not too far, about 10 minutes swimming! Good thing I'm quite the swimmer, this should be OK!'

He then started swimming, until suddenly he heard a certain scream. "Aaah! Help…! Can't… swim…!" It was a female voice… all too familiar for him.

"Miki? !" Youhei looked around and finally saw Miki, about to drown. She was located further from the land, he'd further himself from the land that way. However, he wouldn't abandon her. "Hang in there, Miki!"

While Miki was trying to get her head to the surface, she couldn't really do it well. For some reason, she couldn't swim even when she's little, this was why she was quite vulnerable in the water, that some Deathdark Spotmen attempted to drag her underwater and she couldn't do a thing until her friend bailed her out. And even when she was thrown into the sea thanks to a monster attack, she could make it to the ground because her friends were there. And when that time her fellow Goggle Five joined in a boy in a swimming pool, she only took the sidelines, because she knew she couldn't swim.

But at this time, she had no say about this, she's tossed in the middle of a sea. She started losing her air until she saw a figure swimming onto her. "Y-Youhei…" She muttered, as much as she could from underwater. When she looked on the other side, however, she felt like there was an ominous presence, but it was too late for her to confirm what it was, when she eventually lost her consciousness.

"Miki!" Youhei called out again, finally grabbing her and resurfaced. However, she already was unconscious. "Hey, get up! Miki!" He tried waking her up to no avail, until he realized that she was unconscious. 'Okay, guess I'll just have to carry her.' Carrying Miki on his shoulder, Youhei had to swim with all his might to get to the land. It was heavier than swimming by himself, but he was confident with his own stamina.

It's only 5 minutes swimming, but suddenly Youhei felt weird. 'Is it just me or… There's something weird behind me?' He then looked behind and to his shock… there was a pointy thing getting near him. "Oh crap…" He realized what that could mean… shark. And it's coming to him.

Youhei mustered all his might to swim further, but the shark only got closer and closer. 'Damn it! At this rate…' He put more efforts in his swimming, while still carrying Miki and distancing himself further to the shark. However, the shark seemed to get even closer as it swam quite fast.

Thankfully after minutes of swimming, the shark suddenly changed sides… it seemed to realize that it has neared the land, thus unable to chase further. With it, Youhei didn't need to hurry as he reached the shore and managed to stand with his two feet, bringing Miki to the ground. 'That was close…'

The sun was covered with clouds partially, but it was still quite the warm day. It still wouldn't be enough to tan people, but Youhei still felt kind of hot. "All wet here…" He commented as he opened his outer clothes, only leaving his undergarments alone, lest that his wet clothes proved to be hazardous for his own health.

After bringing Miki under a tree for shades, Youhei came to a realization. Miki was also wet, and if she kept wearing her wet clothes, her health would be in danger. But he felt really weird, was it ethical to undress a young girl like her? When he looked at Miki, he could imagine himself… her opening her eyes when he's undressing her… and then she screamed, slapping him and left him alone, her trust forever destroyed… 'No time to think like that! Her life is more important!' Youhei shook his head, trying to remove his doubt.

Luckily for him, he found several huge rags, which could be used like a blanket. He brought that to Miki and started undressing her, hoping that she didn't open her eyes in process. Thankfully, she didn't. Once she was undressed until her undergarments, he quickly put the rag atop her, hoping to cover her body and gave her warmth.

Once the deed was done, Youhei drained his clothes and hers from the waters nearby and put them to a nearby tree branch, hoping that the sun would warm them so they could wear them again. Once that was also done, he approached Miki once more and put his palms onto her stomach… and pushed, getting a lot of water outside her body. The process eventually worked as Miki slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh…" She muttered, "Youhei?"

"Whew! Thank goodness you're safe." Youhei answered, glad that she got her consciousness back, "And uh… sorry about…"

"Where is this place? And why do I feel so…" Miki attempted to get up, but then realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes… This embarrassed her, "AH! Youhei! Are you trying to take advantage of me? !" She raised her hand and nearly slapped him on the face. But then, she stopped as she saw Youhei's face, it looked like someone whose soul was ready for the slap.

"Go ahead and hit me if you want…" Youhei answered, "But I'd rather not have you get sick due to those wet clothes draining the heat from your body."

"… Oh." Miki, embarrassed that she forgot that Youhei was actually right that her body heat would be drained if she kept those wet clothes, put her hands down as she sat down, trying to recall what just happened. She knew she was thrown to the sea and she recalled Youhei coming after her. "Which means… you helped me get here?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you cannot swim." Youhei stated, "Want me to teach you about it? Doesn't have to be now, but maybe next time."

"Sorry for the trouble, but I'll decline the offer for now." Miki said as she saw the clothes being put on a branch, and the remaining water heated by the sun.

"Hope Takeru and the others are fine too." Youhei added, looking up, "As does Sayaka. Once the clothes are dry enough, we better go look for them."

"Yeah." Miki nodded. At that point, both could only wait under the shades, waiting until their clothes were dry. However, she gave one look to Youhei. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

At one point after waiting for several minutes, Youhei tried holding on his clothes, and realized it wasn't completely dry. "Not yet." He shook his head, "We still have to wait for a little…" His words were suddenly interrupted when he saw Miki suddenly jumping and attempting to kick, "Whoa, hey! What gives…!"

It turned out that she was instead kicking an insectiod-like soldier who was trying to attack Youhei from behind. "We got company." As Miki said that, she saw that even more insectiod soldiers were approaching them.

"It's like the one in the vision…!" Youhei added, noticing that they looked similar to the soldiers they saw before entering the portal.

"I'd say they may be the ones capturing Sayaka. How dare they…" Miki muttered as she prepared her fighting stance and for some reason her face reddened, "And they even attacked us in this kind of condition when we're without clothes!"

"Mind you, I don't like fighting while showing off my underwear, but..." Youhei said as he took fighting stance, and his face also reddened. He was about to transform, but the insectiods made the first move, forcing him to defend himself. "Damn!"

"Careful, Youhei!" Miki also retaliated as she began fighting the soldiers, as did Youhei.

* * *

Unfortunately for Remi, she was stranded alone, in the middle of a forest. When she looked around, she just felt that something weird was going on within her. "Huh? Guys! Where are you?" She called out, but there was no response. Sighing and resigning to the fact that she was alone at that point, Remi walked away.

It didn't take long for her to find something odd, however. She spotted the bushes moving. 'What's that, I wonder? Animals?' She decided to check out the bushes. But then, she suddenly sensed something that was very wrong. She suddenly felt like something stung her from behind. "Ouch! Mosquito?" She thought, until she turned behind and saw a bunch of people carrying blunt weaponries and looking at her in a hostile look. They weren't wearing normal wearings, they were like tribesmen.

"Got you now, monster!" One tribesman yelled, "You're not tricking us any longer!"

"Monster? Hey, I'll have you know I'm one hundred percent human!" Remi protested, but it seemed that the tribesmen weren't even fazed.

"Same protest we heard every day! Get her!" The tribesmen commanded and thus they attacked, forcing Remi to defend herself. She was more than capable to do so as she jumped and flipped around, dodging the attacks of the tribesmen as she tried to minimize her attacks as much as possible.

"Look, I just arrived here!" She protested, blocking several club strikes and shoving them away, "How do I trick people like y—" Unfortunately as she said that, she felt something stinging her head. As a result, she was kicked from the side, pushing her a bit, 'What? ! My body isn't responding like normally…!" It was then she realized that she might've been drugged with that sting. When she looked at one of the tribesmen, she saw that he's carrying a blowgun. 'Oh that must be it… Ack!' When she saw that, she felt something blunt hitting her on the head, dropping her to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

'Everyone…'

* * *

Takeru and Gai, on the other hand, were thrown into a mountainous area. Takeru was up first when he saw Gai unconscious, lying on a rock. "Gai. Hey, get up." Takeru called out, and it didn't take long for Gai to be awake.

"Ouch my head…" Gai muttered as he held on his head. He then looked around, "Huh? Where's the rest?"

"Looks like we got separated." Takeru said as Gai jumped away from the rock, standing on the similar ground.

"Ah, damn it." Gai put his fists together in annoyance, "Oh well, guess we just gotta look for them. Especially Sayaka. Even if it's just the two of us."

"Sayaka…" Takeru was reminded on last time he went on a despair bout because of letting Sayaka sacrifice herself. This time, it was like fate was giving him a second chance, "I'm not gonna miss this chance. I'll save her."

"Uh huh." Gai nodded as they walked together, and lightly tapped on Takeru's arm, "And don't you dare go through that despairing crap again. Or else I'll smack your skull to the rock till you get up."

"Heh… you really are different from how you're described from the book." Takeru then commented, reminded with the History of Super Sentai book where Gai was actually listed as rebellious and did not take orders very well. He was becoming like a big brother figure at this rate.

"Does that book say a lot about me?" Gai said, before smirking, "So what did it say about me? That I'm a handsome devil?"

"That… and you've got issues with orders and authority, a cocky lone wolf, all around not very pleasant…" Takeru continued, making Gai's face not really happy, "But I don't see most of that here."

"Heh!" Gai just scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "People change, kid. And you know what?" He then turned to Takeru, his face rarely forming a trusting smile, something he'd share to his closest friend, "I credit that to my fellow Jetmen… and you. And I hope you don't misuse this trust I gave by whining about things that are out of your control."

Takeru returned the smile, acknowledging Gai's trust on him. However, when they reached the cliff where they would go down to the shores area, they found something… a fish-tailed monster. It's facing to the sea, not even recognizing that two men were approaching it. "What's that, a Bio Dimensional Beast?" Takeru asked, "I didn't know Radiguet made it here."

"No, not a Bio Dimensional Beast." Gai whispered, "Or maybe it's an Ayakashi?"

"Not that either…" Takeru said as eventually remembered something. If Ahames was in this realm, then the only other option for that beast was… "A Space Beast… it's been awhile."

But as soon as Takeru said that, suddenly red insectiod soldiers appeared in front of them, ready to attack. "I take that back. Space Beasts usually come with Hidrer soldiers." Takeru noted. However, at that point, the monster then leapt to the sea, leaving them.

"Wait a minute!" Gai tried to give chase, but the soldiers barred his path and he was forced to fight them along with Takeru.

As Takeru slashed upon soldiers to soldiers, they suddenly shot out acidic liquid as Takeru dodged it. An unfortunate bird was instead hit with the liquid and in a short moment it disappeared. "What? !" Takeru was shocked at the revelation and became even more aware to defend himself.

'Red insect-like soldiers, acid that makes living creatures vanish… Could it be…'

In the meantime, Gai was annoyed at looking how the soldiers give out a lot of acids. "Annoying bastards!" He yelled as he grabbed one of the soldiers, kneed it on the stomach before grabbing its head… and smacked it to a nearby soldier's crotch. Once the soldier whose crotch got hit keeled in pain, Gai instead welcomed it with an uppercut. 'Whew! After all that time I got hit with that, felt kinda good to return the favor to other bad guys!' He thought as he continued fighting.

The fight still continued, until suddenly when Takeru was about to slash one of the soldiers, he heard someone yelling and a figure suddenly kicked the soldier before Takeru could get a clean cut. "You…" Takeru saw a man in green and black outfit, wearing a headband.

"Zolors! Face me!" He yelled out as he attracted most of the soldiers, the Zolors. His fist power was extreme that even as the Zolors surrounded him, he managed to punch them all out, breaking away from the surrounding.

It didn't take long until most of the Zolors were defeated and what remained of it ran off. The man looked at Takeru and Gai and greeted, "You guys OK?"

"Fine, as you can see." Takeru answered, "What are they? You're awfully familiar in facing them."

"Ah, that." The man said, coughing up, "They're Zolors. Soldiers of the Mess Empire. I know, since I spent a whole year fighting them with my friends."

"Mess Empire?" Gai asked, "So you got some experience, huh. Lemme guess, there are remnants?"

"Yeah… Remnants." The man said until he realized something, "Right! Forgot to introduce myself!" He then put his hand forward and introduced himself, "The name's Dai."

"Dai?" Gai asked, "No surnames?"

"Surnames?" Dai was confused, thinking about what it could mean. 'Oh yeah… the name after the name you're called for. Family names. Man, I haven't found my true family yet to claim my own surname…'

"Dai…" Takeru muttered, recognizing who this man was. He was also part of one of the Super Sentai teams, in particular the Choushinsei Flashman, yet another of his seniors. His alter ego was Green Flash. 'Green… wait, what? Could it be that he's the last one from the prophesized colors?' He was reminded with the phrase he read in the database. 'Seven colors to defeat the enemy… Seven colors to lead the way…' However, he decided to not act suspicious for the moment and instead shook Dai's hand, "I'm Takeru… Shiba Takeru."

"Yuuki Gai." Gai also added, putting his hand above the handshake.

"Takeru? Gai?" Dai wondered a little, until he realized something, "Wow! You really are like she said!"

"Like who said?" Takeru asked.

"Sayaka told me a lot about her friends, and I think two of them had your name!" Dai explained, "You're really her friend, aren't you?"

"You know Sayaka?" Gai suddenly gets fired up as he closed in with Dai, "Where is she? Last I saw she was captured!"

"Okay, okay… just try to calm down…" Dai said, trying to calm Gai down.

"It'll get nowhere if we stick here." Takeru suggested, "Let's move."

* * *

"Alliance between Gozma and Mess?" As they walked down, Takeru continued to talk with Dai to inquire what happened.

"Yeah. Didn't want to believe it, but I never thought Mess would be back." Dai said, remembering just how shocked he was when he saw the Mess Empire returned. He tried to contact his allies Jin, Bun, Sara and Lou in their respective planets in the Flash Stars, but he couldn't do it, as if they weren't there and he was stranded in a weird world, not even in his home Green Star. His body has been once again counting the days when the Anti-Flash Phenomenon would kick in once more and destroy his body. And it was even worse that a similar force named 'Gozma' was suddenly giving their hand to the remnants of Mess.

"Do the remnants of Mess have a leader?" Gai asked. Knowing how the enemies of Super Sentai return with at least one leader figure, he'd like to know if Mess also had one.

"Yeah, saw a familiar face. Lee Keflen…" Dai answered, recalling about his encounter with the Great Doctor, "Of all people… him?"

"What is wrong with him?" Takeru asked, "Is he a fearful fighter to you?"

"No, he doesn't really fight mostly. But his main forte is that of his resourcefulness…" Dai gave his answer, "As well as his ability to create monsters… Beast Warriors. Just like that one which jumped to the sea, I was tracking that monster down."

'In other words, kind of like Hone no Shitari…' It reminded Takeru as one of the leaders of Gedoushuu, one who didn't take as much actions as the others like Juzou or Akumarou, but was as much resourceful and dangerous. "So that monster was a Beast Warrior. How long have you been defending yourself?"

"For quite a week, I suppose." Dai recalled, "Around that time, the Gozma appeared, and so did Sayaka. She helped me and my allies quell the combination of Mess and Gozma until we got separated…" He then lightly held his head, "Guh, my head is a bit achy. I don't know, but it's like there are some other details I missed or I got wrong…"

"Well… then thanks." Takeru then tapped on Dai's shoulder, "For taking care of our friend."

"Yeah. She used to tell me about you a lot." Dai recalled on how Sayaka told him about her allies. "If I remember right, you have two more friends, don't you?"

"Yep." Gai nodded, but then they heard familiar voices. The voices of Zolors, beating sounds as well as battle grunts of two familiar people, "I'd say you'd be meeting them both."

"Great! Let's go save them from those Zolors!" Dai said as he ran off to the source of the voice, followed by Takeru and Gai…

"Youhei! Miki! You guys OK? !" When Takeru could spot the two, still fighting Zolors, except they have yet to put their clothes on. In which Takeru stopped whatever he's doing and couldn't help but yell, "What is wrong with you, fighting in your underwears? !"

"Look, I can explain after we finish these creeps off!" Youhei said as he smacked a Zolors in the face with an elbow strike, "So give us a hand!"

"Just stop distracting us, okay? !" Gai said as he leapt to action and attacked some Zolors, followed by Takeru.

Dai also rushed in to start attacking the Zolors. However, when he got near Miki, he was visibly stunned as he didn't know what to do on Miki in such condition, yet to be clothed, "Uh… uh…" He stuttered, confused. A Zolors soldier took this advantage and tried to leap onto him, but Miki was quick enough to kick it away.

"You shouldn't just stand there!" Miki reprimanded him, which snapped Dai back to his senses.

"Okay, okay! I'll deal with the enemies here!" Dai retorted, looking away, "Just… put some clothes on!"

"All right, let me check!" Miki nodded as he left Dai to fight further advancing Zolors, going to the branch where her clothes were hung. As she held it, she smiled, knowing something, "It's dry! Youhei! We can get dressed and fight to our fullest now!"

"Awesome!" Youhei exclaimed as he turned towards Takeru, "Cover me a bit, Takeru! I'll stop being a distraction!"

"Who's distracted by you?" Takeru gave a snappy remark before he nodded, "OK, just leave this to me." He then turned towards Gai, "Gai, a little help here?"

"Sure!" Gai nodded as Takeru, along with Gai and Dai circled around, covering both Youhei and Miki as they get dressed back. Once that was done, the two joined in repelling the Zolors until they all retreated.

* * *

"So, these are your two friends as Sayaka described." Dai noted as they were all continuing to walk into the woods, trying to visit where he used to hang around this week, where the Gozma-Mess alliance concentrated their attacks.

"Yep, we're great friends." Youhei added, "I'm Hama Youhei. And this is…"

"Momozono Miki." Miki continued, "Nice to meet you, Dai."

"Me too. From the look of it, looks like you are as good as she described." Dai answered with a smile on his face, and eventually they spotted a gate. "All right, here we are! The Starre Tribe settlement!"

"Starre Tribe?" Takeru asked. This was something new to him.

"I just helped out in defending them from the alliance's attacks." Dai said, "It's not too modern, but it can't be helped, when the world's state is like this." He then ran forward, greeting the gatekeeper, "Hey! I'm back!"

"Dai! You returned!" The gatekeeper said as he saw the other four also returning, "And you brought guests too?"

"Yeah." Dai nodded, "All's good here? No attacks while I'm gone?"

"No, these days are just fine. Though…" The gatekeeper said, as he suddenly got a rather cheery face, "I think one of our guys just came in and claimed they captured The Chloros."

"The Chloros?" Dai thought, thinking back. 'Didn't it get destroyed just recently?'

"The… what?" Youhei asked, not understanding what 'Chloros' was.

"Oh, I mean, it's a Beast Warrior." Dai answered, "They usually is named with 'The' in front of their names."

"So, you're saying these villagers captured a monster on their own?" Gai asked, not believing it so easily.

"They must be one force to be reckoned with if that's the case." Miki tried to stay positive and said as such.

"Just 'captured'? As in you have no means to destroy it?" Takeru said as he looked forward, "Interesting. Let's take a look."

"Okay, just have to make sure after all." Dai said as he turned towards the Gatekeeper, "Show me the way, where you held it."

The gatekeeper nodded and escorted Takeru and the rest to a house where sounds of men were heard. "They're holding it here."

"Okay, then… Pardon the intrusion…" Takeru said as he entered with the rest… only to see the house filled with the same tribesmen that attacked Remi… and on the center of it was Remi, tied on a post with her hands behind it, and her mouth was even gagged. "Remi? !"

"Nnngh! Mmmgh!" Remi tried to plead for help on Takeru, knowing that he'll set things straight. But when she saw Dai, she was slightly silent for a bit, as if recognizing the face. 'Where have I seen that face again?'

"Sorry we'll have to disable her like this." One of the tribesmen said at Gai who looked at him with really angry eyes, "If this was really The Chloros in disguise, then it'll be able to use sweet words to seduce us."

"'Disguise' my ass, you punk!" Gai yelled out, cracking his knuckles as he grabbed the man on the collar on his tribal suit, "That is our friend over there! You want me kick your sorry ass for this? !"

"What's the meaning of this, Dai? !" Miki also asked out to Dai, "Why is Remi…"

"Hey, I didn't know what transpired! I thought this…" Dai tried to explain before he took a deep breath, "Okay. Now let's try to take this calmly. So you say this woman is The Chloros in disguise. Is that it?"

"Yes." The tribesman answered, "We know if we're wrong, we'd have done some unfair treatment to this young lady. But we can't be too sure. We have yet to hear the news about the Beast Warriors' fall and…"

"Well, that settles it. I understand now." Dai then clapped his hand, "I do remember that before returning here, I and the rest have destroyed The Chloros."

"In other words…" Youhei added, "You guys just hadn't heard the news of its destruction, so you thought it disguised as The Chloros."

"Is that so…" The tribesman said, shocked that they captured a wrong person. He and the rest turned towards Remi and bowed their heads low in shame, "We apologize!"

"Now that's over it, good." Takeru said as he drew his Shinkenmaru and cut down the ropes tying Remi.

"Remi, are you okay?" Miki approached her as Remi was removing the gag on her mouth on her own.

"Whew!" Remi sighed, glad that the gag has been away from her mouth. It stunk, "Well aside of my wrists getting a bit achy due to getting tied up, I'm fine. Nothing big." She looked at the tribesmen, who still hung their heads low, and said cheerfully, "Hey, no biggie! Raise your head, I'm not holding anything about this!"

"So you have another friend?" Dai approached Takeru and asked, as Takeru just nodded.

"A trusted friend nonetheless." Takeru answered.

"Hey, sorry about this misunderstanding." Dai approached Remi and offered his hand for handshake, "I'm Dai. Who're you?"

"Hoshikawa Remi. Nice to meet…" Remi was about to finish her sentence until she and the rest heard a yell, "… you. What was that sound?"

"Let's just check." Takeru answered as he walked forward, "If my hunch is right, then it's either a Space Beast or a Beast Warrior."

* * *

The team, along with Dai ran forward and did see the gates being under attack by Zolors… leading them was The Marmoss, the same Beast Warrior that Takeru and Gai saw.

"It's that thing…!" Gai said, cracking his knuckles, "I'd like to know what it's like to fight one."

"You're pretty daring." Dai said, "But Beast Warriors are usually stronger than…"

"It's what we faced every day." Takeru said as he stepped forward, together with his teammates and prepared his Shodo Phone, "Let's go."

"OK!"

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Blue Turbo!**"

"**Goggle Pink!**"

"**Cross Changer!**"

"**Five Yellow!**"

Thus the five transformed, in front of Dai and the Starre tribesmen. "Whoa… just like Sayaka, I suppose."

"Eh?" Five Yellow asked, still not aware who Dai was, "What do you mean?"

"It means, as a friend of Sayaka, I cannot leave it like this. I'll not just sit in the corner watching you when I can help fight this Beast Warrior!" Dai exclaimed as he moved forward… He put his hand on a cross, and as he swung it from up to down and put his brace forward, he yelled, "**Prism Flash!**"

In a sudden, Dai was lined with light and wore a mechanical green-white suit, with a green-white helmet. "**Shut Goggle!**" The helmet on his head closed his eyes with a black visor as his transformation was complete and he exclaimed his new form, "**Green Flash!**"

Green Flash's entrance shocked most of the team, with the exception of Shinken Red, who had guessed his identity. "No way… you're another Super Sentai warrior?" Black Condor said, as he didn't know about the presence of a Green warrior in his team.

"Yep. I am part of the group who used to take down the Mess Empire, Choushinsei Flashman." Green Flash answered, before he saw the Zolors advancing, "But enough talk for the moment, the enemy comes!"

"Got it! Let's go!" As Goggle Pink exclaimed, the rest of the team, including Green Flash advanced forward, attacking the Zolors and Beast Warrior The Marmoss. Once again, Green Flash's inherent might dealt a crippling blow to the Zolors as every time they had him surrounded, he would shove them away like it was nothing.

The Super Sentai team remained strong as they fended off a lot of Zolors soldiers. As things got rougher, however, they knew it might not be wise to let the Starre Tribe watch. "Everyone run! We'll take care of this!" Five Yellow said to them, but they just stood there, as they were stunned with her concern, even after she was wronged by them, "Just hurry!"

As the people ran off finally, the Super Sentai continued fighting, even if the fight took them to a plains area and eventually, it was The Marmoss' turn. The team tried attacking it, but it possessed quite the fin that their attacks did not matter much. However, the team kept going on, until eventually The Marmoss leapt backwards, as if swimming in the sky, and opened its mouth, blasting off the Super Sentai. However, it proved to be a distraction as a familiar cry was heard.

"HARD WALL!"

In a sudden, a transparent wall forming a square surrounded the Super Sentai in a rather wide radius. "What? !" Green Flash was shocked, it was the first time he saw such technique.

"Hard Wall? I know that voice…" As Shinken Red beckoned, a figure entered and stood next to The Marmoss… "Ahames…! It's been awhile."

"Super Sentai… to think that I'd meet you again." Ahames noted, "But I'm glad, because this'll be the last time."

"You think we'll go down that easily? !" Blue Turbo exclaimed.

"Sayaka… where is Sayaka? !" Goggle Pink asked out, "What have you done to her? !"

"Oh, her? The accursed Changeman will soon perish… within the Devil Library in our castle." Ahames said, smirking.

"Devil Library?" Five Yellow asked. She didn't know this person, but if she was held with such contempt, she knew it's a bad one.

"Within the Library lies a creature so deadly that she would die." Ahames exclaimed, "I no longer have any use of her, except to send her to Hell for what she and the Changeman did to me!"

"You damned woman!" Black Condor clenched his fist, "We WILL get out of here and kick your ass, that I swear!"

"Really now, don't get too high of yourself." Ahames said and turned towards The Marmoss, "The Marmoss, do it!"

The Marmoss suddenly leapt up. Atop of the Hard Wall was an invincible ceiling. Seeing that, Shinken Red muttered. "Well there goes the plan to just jump above the wall." But then he saw The Marmoss opening its mouth… and unleashed a waterfall to the ground.

"You're turning this into a drowning pit?" Blue Turbo said, "Have you run out ideas so much that you'd resort to this thing?"

"Wait a sec, Youhei!" Five Yellow suddenly tapped his shoulder and pointed below, "If this is a drowning pit, then it sure fills up fast!" When Blue Turbo looked down, he realized that it only took about 10 seconds for the water to fill up to their knees.

"Crap!" Black Condor realized what was going on and hurried to the side as he prepared something. "Wing Gauntlet!" He then attempted to punch on the wall, but the Hard Wall was indestructible even with his punch.

"Fool!" Ahames said, "You cannot break the Hard Wall like that!" She smirked, the only thing that could destroy the Wall was the Changeman's Power Bazooka after it was imbued with the Earth Force. And now, there was nothing they could do to break through. The Super Sentai couldn't do anything but to get themselves drowning and floating in the water.

"Miki, hold tight to me!" Blue Turbo suddenly yelled to Goggle Pink.

"Eh?" She was confused on what he'd do.

"Hurry, or do you want to drown? !" Blue Turbo's yell made Goggle Pink realize her inability to swim. Thankfully, they're close so she held him on the hand and as the room started getting filled, he tried his best to get them both having their heads on air.

"All right, The Marmoss… stop right there." Before the 'room' was completely full, however, Ahames suddenly commanded the Beast Warrior to stop.

"Showing mercy, all of a sudden? !" Green Flash exclaimed.

"No. This is where The Marmoss will show you his ultimate strength…" Ahames said as she commanded further, "Now, The Marmoss! Unleash your strength!"

The Marmoss then spat several fins to the water. All of the sudden, the water began to shine in several color. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Five Yellow muttered. Until suddenly he looked at the side, and instinctively screamed "AAAH!"

"What's with the scream… What? !" Blue Turbo asked what happened, but when he looked at the side, he realized what's going on… a shark fin approaching them.

"How is this possible? !" Goggle Pink added, identifying what it was as it just leapt and nearly consumed the team. Thankfully, she was still holding on Blue Turbo so she was safe, "A great white shark? !"

"Okay, let's try calming down now!" Five Yellow tried to calm things down, "If we handle this together, we can… Aaah!" Suddenly she felt something grabbing her ankles and she was dragged down to the water. Something sticky held onto her and when she realized it, there was a giant octopus underground dragging her. Not only on her ankles, her arms were also quickly wrapped with the tentacles.

"Hold on! Remi!" Green Flash tried diving and trying to save Five Yellow. However, right in front of him was something also equally fearful… a crocodile. A saltwater crocodile to be exact. And for such species, it swam surprisingly well in a huge body of water like the one they're at. 'Oh no!' Too late, its jaws quickly chomped onto Green Flash's arm and it dragged him underwater. The arm wouldn't survive if it wasn't for his training at Green Star and his transformed state, but the crocodile showed no mercy and continued to roll with him on the water, in hopes that it would drown him.

At one point, while Blue Turbo swam while carrying Goggle Pink to avoid the shark, the shark leapt again and while he dodged, it separated him with her. "Miki!" Blue Turbo called out as the separated Goggle Pink ended up drowning. However, this was suddenly used by the shark to eventually grab Blue Turbo by biting him on the arm and dragged him around the water

'Youhei…!' Goggle Pink saw the shark got onto Blue Turbo, but she couldn't even swim to get near him. As if that was the end of her troubles as another creature approached her… a bigger-than-usual electric eel. It instantly generated electricity that shocked her underwater.

"Damn it! What the hell…?" Black Condor wondered what was going on until he felt like something moving… He felt as if his body was being bitten in many places. Then it dawned to him what happened when he realized what suddenly leapt to his face, biting it… Piranhas. "Whoaa!" Struggling to get them off, Black Condor quickly ended up being drowned as well.

"What's the meaning of this? !" Shinken Red yelled out to Ahames.

"Hahah… The Marmoss has the power to conjure killer creatures that reside within the water." Ahames yelled out, "So I hope you now enjoy your watery hell!"

"What…" Shinken Red was about to say more, but then he felt a sudden rush that he's being pushed upwards. When he realized it, he was being swallowed by an orca, while smaller than usual, still no pushover as it managed to grab him on the stomach area. "Tch…!" Instinctively, Shinken Red put out the Inroumaru and managed to activate it.

"**Super Disc**"

It made him tougher and able to withstand the orca's jaws, but even the orca was dragging him to underwater while trying to crush his bones. "Damn!"

"Good bye, Super Sentai. It is not Radiguet that killed you, but I, Ahames!" Ahames said triumphantly as she gestured to The Marmoss, telling him to leave with her. She then left the Super Sentai while laughing.

'Damn it! This is not where I fall… and so are the rest!' Green Flash thought as he continued to wrestle upon the death roll of the saltwater crocodile. The situation was pretty bad, an orca attacking Shinken Red, a great white shark attacking Blue Turbo, a giant electric eel attacking Goggle Pink, tons of piranhas attacking Black Condor and a giant octopus attacking Five Yellow, and him, a saltwater crocodile. 'It's just that we're caught by surprise. We'll live to fight another day and defeat both Lee Keflen and that Ahames…! Sayaka said they're strong, I have to believe it! For that… for that I cannot lose here!'

Concentrating his strength, Green Flash then activated his specialized weapon, "Prism Kaiser!" His hands, after bathed with the light from his forehead was suddenly covered with crystal knuckles, one that proved too much for the crocodile as it eventually released its grip. In retaliation, he punched the crocodile, tossing it to near the Hard Wall. He swam down to the ground, as he neared the Hard Wall.

As Ahames left, the Hard Wall became weaker. 'I'd better try it now, maybe it will work.' As Green Flash thought, he gathered all his strength to his fist, and punched it several times "Super Piston!" After being punched several times, combined with its weakened state due to Ahames leaving and not really taking care of it, it broke away and the water were spread away to the ground.

The creatures summoned through the water ended up severely weakened as the water was their source of power, enabling the Super Sentai to escape their grips, and eventually the creature dissipated. "Is everyone OK? !" Green Flash called as the team was huffing, fatigued and wounded.

"Guess… we'll manage." Shinken Red said, already out of his Super Mode. "For now."

"We've taken too big a damage, Takeru…" Goggle Pink said, "If we continue on like this…"

"You don't need to tell me…" Shinken Red stated, "We'll need rest."

"What? ! And admit defeat? !" Black Condor retorted.

"I didn't say that…" Shinken Red then corrected as he got up, holding his stomach, "Next time… we won't lose. But for now, Miki's right, we have to recover our strength."

"Good enough… but where?" Five Yellow asked.

"We can return to the Starre Tribe settlement for rest." Green Flash suggested, "In there, we can also discuss future plans for the assault to save Sayaka."

"Yeah, that works just fine." Blue Turbo nodded as everyone has gotten up and walked to the direction of the Starre Tribe settlement, some helping each other to walk as the damage was quite severe.

* * *

When Sayaka could open her eyes, she found herself inside a rather huge hall. 'Is this that… 'Devil Library' Ahames talked about?' She thought as she looked around. She tried moving her arm, but suddenly found out that her arms were locked behind her. In fact, she found her wrists chained together and her body chained to her body, and so was her ankles, all while she's leaning to a wall, kneeling. "Ugh…" She moved a little, trying to feel something on her wrists… Thankfully, she found her Change Brace still on her arms.

'Still this doesn't mean I can use this for transformation or communication. Way to give false hopes, Ahames.' Sayaka thought, annoyed. However, she wasn't going to just kneel there and wait. 'If Ahames was right, there's something residing here. Before it awakes, I need to do something…!'

Sayaka then tried to do her best to stand up in that condition. She eventually did and hopped around the room, hoping to find something of value, that could probably break her bonds. But thus far, she found nothing.

True to its name, the Devil Library housed a lot of books. Sayaka couldn't help but be awed with the amount of books. But she knew books wouldn't help her this time. She only tried to look for a sharp or powerful object to break her free…

But one shelf suddenly caught her interest.

"Eh?" Sayaka muttered as she looked at one book inside a shelf, "Anti-Flash Phenomenon?" She remembered about Dai telling her about his condition, that his condition made his body that he couldn't stay in Earth for more than a year, or he'll die. 'Maybe if I get this… I can use the knowledge inside to help him.'

With determination, Sayaka hopped onto the bookshelf and tried putting that book out. Thankfully, the height of the location was enough for her bound hands to grab it and she managed to grab it.

But before she could pull it out, however… There was a loud, creaking sound. Sayaka was shocked and she looked around. "Who's there…? !" As she called, she noticed a central door, which didn't lead to the exit, was opening. And as a pair of hands appeared, sound of chain rattling was heard and a big eye was seen. Sayaka was shocked… did she awaken that 'creature' which Ahames spoke about…?

The team was in quite a pinch. Takeru and the rest were forced to recuperate to their wounds, but in the same time, Sayaka was helpless to face this new mysterious resident of the Devil Library. This is a time of crisis, but always believe that Super Sentai will get through it! Good luck! Survive, Super Sentai!

**

* * *

Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 18  


* * *

**

Author's note: Yep this arc will continue on the next arc. And as you would've guessed, there's the last member (probably) team, Dai AKA Green Flash from Choushinsei Flashman (and the enemy representative is Lee Keflen, so excuse him if he's not going to the battlefield directly, like usual). But next chapter, will everything be all right with the Super Sentai? What plan will they come up with and will they save Sayaka? Tune in in the closing of this arc that looked like have been going on since Act 15! Stay tuned!


	18. Magnificent Seven Gathers

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's Note: **Really sorry for the extreme delay here! The writer block was... REALLY big. But I hope I can catch up further! Anyway, keep reading!**  
**

* * *

**ACT 18: Magnificent Seven Gathers  
**

* * *

Upon returning to the Starre Tribe settlement, Takeru and the rest were warmly welcomed back. Looking at the wounds the Super Sentai received, they were also worried. "Good sirs, are you okay! ?"

"Nah, we're fine." Dai said, trying to reassure them, "I've had worse." He was telling the truth. All these were nothing compared to the training regime he got in the Green Star, or when he suffered through the Anti-Flash Phenomenon.

On the other hand, Remi was suddenly surrounded by many Starre Tribesmen, "My, that's a horrible wound! We must treat it quickly!"

"H… hey… no biggie here, guys…" Remi tried to move away, trying to not accept like a pampered girl, "It's all right. It's like Dai said. I've had worse too."

"Just accept it…" Takeru was quick enough to stop Remi from refusing further, "They probably want to make up for accusing you as an imposter." Remi blinked her eyes a bit until she knew what these all meant. "As for us we…"

"Well that won't be fair, sir!" The tribesmen protested as well, "You are a friend of Dai, so we have to take care of you as well! You fought against those Gozma and Mess, thus you are our ally!"

Takeru sighed at hearing that. It looked like they made up their mind and nothing's gonna change it. "Okay… thank you."

* * *

As they entered the medical bay, the team received treatment from the tribesmen. And once some like Miki was healed up, she was quick to join in treating the rest, to make things quicker, even though the day was getting dark.

"Ouch…!" Gai winced at being bandaged over his body. After all, the Piranha bites were really severe on him that nearly every of his body part was in need of bandaging. Thankfully, the Piranhas did not bite his vital parts.

"Keep it down, Gai." Miki, who was treating him, said, "This is gonna hurt, but you have to hold on…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Gai sighed as he let Miki bandage most of his body parts. After minutes of bandaging him, he truly did feel better. "All right… much better!"

"Gee, thanks." Miki chuckled a bit, seeing Gai so lively once more, "Just don't overexert too much."

"Well, whatever." Gai said cockily as he started cracking his knuckles, ready to fight anytime, "This time I'll really kick that bastard Beast Warrior's ass—OWW!" Unfortunately for him even that act left his wounds open again as he held his armor.

"I said don't overexert yourself!" Miki reminded again as she put Gai back to the bed. "It looks like we're gonna need rest for the night so don't do too much." As Miki finished saying that, she got up and slowly walked out, also having trouble that she was also still recuperating from her wounds after being electrocuted underwater. Gai could only look at her and for the moment, his eyes showed concern over her, but he didn't say a thing.

* * *

Miki later ended up treating Youhei on his wounds. His mind wasn't really in peace, remembering that time he was being dragged by a great white shark. "Whew… if we weren't even Sentai warriors, that experience would've killed us."

"It's all right, Youhei." Miki tried to cheer him up, "We'll manage next time. At least we now know what he can do. Tomorrow, I'm sure we can come up with a plan."

"Yeah…" Youhei nodded, but then Miki touched something on his arm that made him yelp in pain, "OWCH!"

"Hold still, Youhei!" Miki tried to calm him down and eventually Youhei did. As she continued to bandage him, however, Miki felt slightly off. She worked her own body off that her body was getting a bit dizzy from overworking.

"Erm… sure you're OK?" Youhei noticed and asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Miki tried to assure him as she continued bandaging him. When it was done, however, her vision started to blur and she slowly collapsed, "Ah…!"

"Miki!" Before she could fall down, however, Youhei managed to grab her on the arms, preventing her fall. Of course, he used the arm that just got bandaged, injecting him with immense pain, as he tried to hide the pain, causing his face to get a little off. "Errgh…"

"Youhei?" Miki weakly asked, trying to sound as normal as possible, "Why… you're opening your wounds again…"

"That's enough, Miki." Youhei said as he got her up, "You've done enough tending. You need to rest as well. Don't let those guys' treatment be in vain." It's a good thing that she didn't need any bandaging so all Miki needed was just a rest.

"I guess you're right." Miki said as she held her forehead, and realized that she wasn't feeling that well, "Well, then excuse me…" She got up as she headed out to her own quarter, where there was a bed she used to lay down and be treated.

* * *

As it was getting night, Gai was laying on his bed. He was reminded with his time with Sayaka, about what she did thus far for the team. This strengthened his resolve. He wanted to save her, and the rest should want as much as he wanted as well. 'I don't care if she's not a Jetman or anything. I'm saving her.'

"Hey… Gai?" Remi's voice was heard as Gai looked at her entering his room, also being bandaged in several places.

"Oh? What do you want, Remi?" Gai asked, "Shouldn't you be on the bed now?"

"Something just made me curious…" Remi said as she sat on the chair near Gai's bed, "Can you tell me… what kind of person Sayaka is?"

"Sayaka, huh." Gai said as he tried his best to remember his good old times with Sayaka, "There's a lot that could describe her. I'll just make it short… She's studious, kind and feminine. Overall, a great woman. And I guess my words don't do her justice."

"I can't wait to meet her. Although…" Remi was silent a little before she continued, "I wonder, she used to be on your team, right? If she gets back…"

"Look here. You're going to stay." Gai made it sure, "You go out there alone, and then you're easy picking for the likes of Radiguet. Do you remember what I said before? You're you, not some disposable replacement. Remember it well."

"All right then." Remi nodded as she got up, "Well you better rest now so you can fight tomorrow." As she walked towards the door, she turned back once more and said to him, trying to keep the mood up, "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure we'll be okay tomorrow."

* * *

It was night and Dai was looking at the stars from the outside of the medical bay. It was only a week, but he started to wonder if his fellow Flashmen were okay. 'I bet you all wouldn't believe my tale if I tell you, Jin. But it is happening… there are people like us Flashmen, transforming and fighting, and I'm fighting alongside them…'

"Not sleeping, huh." Takeru's voice caught his attention as Dai turned back to see him, still covered in some bandages, especially on the forehead.

"Takeru, shouldn't you be resting now?" He asked.

"And you're saying you don't need sleep?" Takeru countered, "After wrestling with that crocodile…"

"Don't worry about that. The training in Green Star toughened me up so I'm feeling a little better." Dai tried to reassure him, putting his hand on Takeru's shoulder which wasn't bandaged.

"If I want to rest, I'd do it." Takeru then had his eyes and look stern enough, "But I've got matters to discuss with you."

"Huh?"

"First off…" Takeru then started talking, explaining about his tale, being separated from his fellow Shinkengers and eventually meeting up with Youhei, Miki, Gai, Sayaka and later Remi. He told him everything… the battles, the enemies… even his meeting with Yuusuke. However, he ended with one thing.

"The hint I find from the database of Kizuna was… 'Seven Colors To Defeat The Enemy… Seven Colors To Lead The Way'." Takeru concluded.

"Seven Colors… hm…" Dai then started processing what that meant, "Well, you're Red, Youhei's Blue, Miki's Pink, Gai's Black, Sayaka's White, Remi's Yellow… so you're saying I'm next?"

"Yes. I won't force you to do this, but… your presence may be necessary if we all want to get back to our own world, reuniting with our friends." Takeru said, "Of course, if you felt like this is your new home…"

"The Starre Tribe has been kind to me." Dai pondered, until he eventually said once more, "But I met up with the chief back then and he did say that they won't force me up in his tribe. Should I find a way home… I can go."

"That means…"

"Yep. Besides, Sayaka told me a lot about you and that hint too." Dai said, shocking Takeru about the reveal about what Sayaka found out, "Once this is all over, I'll accompany you to find a way home to our world."

'Impressive, Sayaka. So you got there before me and Gai…' Takeru thought as he nodded and eventually looked at Dai, "Thanks. And now, for the next topic… The Marmoss. Any way to beat him?"

"Now come to think of it… I suppose that's why they've been hunting that Tear of Mermaid." Dai stated.

"Tear of… Mermaid?" Takeru wondered.

"It's an artifact that allowed control over the creatures of the sea." Dai said, "We retrieved it when we destroyed The Chloros. Sayaka has researched it and devised a way to destroy it, but we couldn't do it with our current repertoire. So she kept it for the moment."

"In other words, they captured Sayaka because they wanted that Tear… which was used to create The Marmoss." Takeru concluded, remembering how Ahames sealed them inbetween the Hard Wall creating the place to fill in with water and creatures of the sea, "And with Ahames on the tow, they make a great combination…"

"We have to prevent that combination once more, if we want to win." Dai said.

"Hm…" Takeru then was thinking of something, until it finally dawned to him, "OK… I've got it. I have the plan that will let us defeat Marmoss and rescue Sayaka in the same time…"

* * *

"And why did you not kill them already! ?" On arriving back home, what Ahames met was the wrath of Lee Keflen as Ahames along with The Marmoss were showered with energy blasts from his wand.

"T… they lived…! ?" Ahames was in shock hearing it. "They shouldn't have! I had them sealed in the Hard Wall. Unless of course, this Beast Warrior isn't as powerful as you think it is."

"You dare belittle my creation! ?" Lee Keflen blasted Ahames further, enraged at the insult, "Curse your own overconfidence! You think the Mess Empire had no information about the Amazo Star! ?"

"… What! ?" Ahames was shocked. It seemed that she underestimated Lee Keflen's knowledge.

"You left the battlefield, confident that the creatures summoned by the Marmoss would decimate the Sentai." Lee Keflen then swung his staff, showing footages of the previous battle, "But the Hard Wall weakened when you were away from it. This chance was used by that Green Flash to break it. He is the most powerful physically amongst the Flashmen. You underestimated his strength, that's why they escaped!"

"Tch…" Ahames bit her lips. She had to admit that Lee Keflen was telling the truth. She just couldn't believe that his information bank was bigger than she thought.

"Regardless, this should do fine anyway." Lee Keflen said confidently, "Even if they lived, they'll never make it alive. Marmoss' strength isn't just that… he's invincible with the Tear in him."

* * *

"Space Beast Libross…!" From the central confinement of the Devil Library, a creature emerged. In its body was a lot of square spots, resembling books, but its mouth was bore with a lot of sharp fangs. "I awaken… and I hunger!"

"H… hunger…! ?" Sayaka gasped a little hearing it, and accidentally, she attracted the attention of Libross. 'This is… the thing sealed in the Devil Library…! ?' When she realized that she was tied up, her face started to show a little panic. She'd be helpless if this beast was about to attack her, but she wouldn't give up now.

And the beast made its move, looking at Sayaka. It's as if it has decided that she would be his meal.

But to her relief, the Space Beast walked so slow. Slow like a snail. Even if her legs were tied to her, she could outrun it. 'Chance…! I can do this…' As Sayaka thought, she hopped near the book containing information about the Anti-Flash Phenomenon. Even with her hands bound, she held onto the book tightly. 'Now how do I get out of here…?'

And as Sayaka thought, things didn't go as smoothly as she thought. As Libross suddenly spread his hand, one of his the square spots suddenly opened, like a book opening. In the center of the spot was a red crystal. It suddenly emitted a beam which nearly hit Sayaka, if she didn't jump away and fall down, dodging. She looked at the book shelf hit by the beam, it instantly melted.

"Oh no…" Sayaka muttered, knowing that this wouldn't be an easy ride. But her bound hands tightened the grip on the book she was holding. She wouldn't let go of that book.

As she rolled around, dodging lasers after lasers, she looked at the entrance door of the library. Perhaps she could attract the monster to fire at the door, thus letting her get out. However… who would untie her if she got out right now? There might be guards outside and they would bring her in again, or even worse, hold her off so Libross could get a clean shot.

And suddenly, Libross shot down the laser once more, and Sayaka just dodged again. 'Only dodging… I wonder if I can keep this up forever…' She wondered, catching her breath while lying down to the ground, looking at how Libross approached her with his snail paced move. 'That laser must contain a very powerful acid… Acid?'

Just then Sayaka remembered how she heard about the information about the Tear of Mermaid that she researched. It was susceptible with acid. She looked at the crystal at the spots of Libross, and realized. 'I hope it can be plugged out. But with me tied up like this, how am I going to plug it out?'

"You squirm a lot, human. Stay where you are." Libross suddenly said as all the square spots in his body opened. They suddenly revealed a lot of similar crystals… and as they shone, they unleashed many lasers. Sayaka was caught off guard and while she rolled against most of them, her leg was hit with one of the last lasers.

"Kyaah!" Sayaka shrieked in pain as her leg was injected with immense pain, and the ropes binding them made it hurt even more. She couldn't even roll over this way. Libross gave a triumphant nod as it moved to her, slow as snail like usual. 'Kuh, at this rate I cannot dodge anymore… I have to think something, quick…!'

* * *

It's gotten morning at that point. At that time, Ahames arrived to Lee Keflen's chamber, carrying a piece of paper. "Accursed Super Sentai, they dare give out this challenge letter! ?"

Lee Keflen was baffled at it and took the paper as Ahames handed the paper to him. "Hmm… Well isn't it interesting. That Green Flash issued a challenge in THAT place."

"That place… Oh!" Ahames suddenly remembered something, "It's that place where I arrived…"

"So, while we follow that challenge, we can reactivate that device with this orb…" Lee Keflen said as he held out an orb, "It's thanks to that Tear of Mermaid I am able to complete this."

"Wait, I thought the Tear of Mermaid…?" Ahames raised a question, confused.

"It's true it plays part in the creation of The Marmoss. However I only needed half of it for him." Lee Keflen explained, "The other half contained enormous power for this Dimension Orb…"

"So you've taken interest to the likes of Radiguet. Your memory served you well." Ahames grinned as The Marmoss entered the chamber as well.

"It is time." Lee Keflen added, before addressing one last thing, "How does our prisoner fare by the way?" Ahames only pointed her staff and it showed the vision of Libross approaching Sayaka, once again in the pace of a snail.

"Heh… the legs are wounded." Ahames noted the wound on Sayaka's legs, "She won't be able to move on. It's only a matter of time until Libross gets to her and devours her."

"Very well, there's no need to wait anymore. It is time I try taking on the battlefield for once." Lee Keflen said as he moved to get out of his chamber. This would be his first time to step outside his hideout, something he never did before during the battle with Flashman, "Let us go… Ahames. Marmoss."

* * *

As the two villains moved to the designated place for the challenge, they were greeted with the new formation of Super Sentai… which surprisingly contained only four people… Takeru, Youhei, Remi and Dai. There were two things lying on the ground, covered with white cloth.

"So you've come at last…" Lee Keflen beckoned, "Super Sentai… that's what you call yourself now?"

"You… bastards…!" Youhei clenched his fist as he yelled, "Because of you, Miki…!"

"Huh? Have we riled you up so much?" Ahames taunted as she looked at the team, and Remi was even crying.

"Gai… he's rough… but he's a good person…! Now he's gone…!" Remi yelled at her as well and Ahames was impressed. She looked at The Marmoss and Lee Keflen in confusion as they also shared her shock. Dai then stepped forward and opened the white clothes, revealing the bodies of Miki and Gai, both apparently very dead.

"They succumbed to their wounds… Wounds created by you!" Dai pointed at the three as he looked at them with anger in his face, "I'll never forgive you for this, Lee Keflen! You too, Ahames!"

"For their sake we'll fight…!" Takeru was holding his Shodo Phone as hard as he could, as if trying to contain his anger.

"Heh heh heh…!" Ahames chuckled hearing it, "Did you hear that, Nagisa Sayaka! ? Two of your friends… died in a futile attempt to save you! And soon your other friends will follow!"

"Was that really necessary?" Lee Keflen asked, confused with Ahames' act.

"Oh, I put a voice-recorder around me that would be played in the Devil Library." Ahames explained, "It will do good to crush her psyche so Libross can devour her in ease."

"Hoo, interesting." Lee Keflen nodded, before he looked at the rest of the Super Sentai, "Rest assured, you will be joining them soon…! Zolors! Hidrer Soldiers!" And thus, along with The Marmoss, the two types of soldiers arrived to battle the four.

"Let's go…!" Takeru said as he prepared to transform, along with the rest.

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Blue Turbo!**"

"**Five Yellow!**"

"**Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!**"

Thus the four Super Sentai warriors rushed to battle, fighting for their fallen friends… or was it…?

* * *

"Ah…!" When Sayaka heard the recording of Ahames' voice, her world felt like crumbling. Miki and Gai… dead. And for Gai, that'd be his second death. "No… no, this isn't happening…! Miki…! Gai…!" Sayaka felt limp and her eyes began to water. They only met for a short time, but they became friends in a quick moment. Memories of them together, particularly when Gai reminded her about dating Radiguet in disguise, as well as comforting Miki after her mother's death, all of them flew onto Sayaka's mind and she was unable to do anything but slightly sobbing as Libross approached her, now getting closer than ever.

'They died because of me… What am I fighting for, then…? I couldn't protect them…' Sayaka didn't even move. She felt like she's dead from the inside 'I'm so useless… I failed as a Changeman…' Afterwards, she was reminded of her fellow Changeman… 'Mai… Yuuma… Hayate… Tsurugi-san… I… I'm sorry… I failed you all…'

Once that was done, she was about to think about her new friends that she failed, Takeru, Youhei, Remi, Dai and Yuusuke. However…

"Goggle Saber!"

"Bird Blaster!"

The two yells after the sound of the door being kicked open shocked Sayaka as suddenly, Libross was stabbed with a sword and blasted away. And in front of her were two people she thought gone… Goggle Pink and Black Condor.

"Sayaka, are you OK! ?" Goggle Pink asked, looking at her, who was in shock.

"Miki… Gai… You… you're here…" Sayaka was so glad to see them. However she had no time to be glad just yet as she saw Libross opening his square spots once more. "Watch out, he's going to fire his lasers!"

"Eh…! ?" When the two looked, the lasers were already shot. "Watch out!" Goggle Pink then covered Sayaka as she was slightly hit on the back, but she protected Sayaka with her own body.

As the dust eventually cleared, Sayaka realized one thing, "We have to get just one of those crystals on the square spots, if we can do it, we can neutralize The Marmoss…!"

"How… no I don't think I should doubt you, Sayaka." Goggle Pink responded, "You hear that, Gai? Gai?" But when she looked around, Black Condor was nowhere to be seen.

"Heh! I guess that fool got himself vaporized with my acid… You're next!" Libross said proudly as Goggle Pink took a defensive position. However…

"That's what you think!" As a yell was heard, Black Condor was diving with his wings activated, damaging Libross in process. It ended as one wing glide took him upwards and he prepared his Bringer Sword for one finisher… "Condor Finish!" He swung his sword downwards and it tore Libross' arm.

"Ugh… you cut my arm… but you haven't beaten me yet!" Libross boasted.

"Then consider yourself beaten now." Black Condor said as he drew his Beak Smasher and pointed right on his head. Libross was weakened thus he couldn't even dodge. "Bye-bye. Smash Bomber!" He then pulled the trigger and force-fed Libross with the Smash Bomber, forcing it to the corner of the Library as it was destroyed…

"It's over…" Black Condor said as he picked up the remaining arm of The Libross and tore one of its square spots, picking up one red crystal from it, "This is what you want, right?"

"Gai… Miki… is that really you…?" Sayaka asked as Goggle Pink untied her. "I thought you…"

"It's really us, Sayaka…" Goggle Pink said as the two de-morphed, to prove that it's really Miki and Gai behind the outfits. Once the deed was done, Miki wasted no time and tightly hugged Sayaka, "I miss you, Sayaka…!"

"Miki…! I… I thought you…!" Tearfully, Sayaka returned the hug, "I thought you perished because of me…! I'm so glad you're all right…!"

"I guess I did too much…" Gai commented as he approached the two, "After all, it was my idea that we spread rumor about our deaths so we could sneak in here…"

"It… it was your idea all along, Gai! ?" Sayaka suddenly was shocked hearing it as she stood up. However, the wounds on her leg hadn't healed and she stumbled a little, only to be held by Gai.

"Hey, you OK? Your legs don't seem so well." Gai nonchalantly asked, before he returned with a smile, "It's good to have you back… Sayaka."

"Why did you come up with such method! ? You got me worried to death!" Sayaka protested as she hugged Gai as well, crying that she was angry at him, "If you were dead because of me, then I… I could never forgive myself…! You… you jerk!"

"Hey, I've been dead once, you know." Gai stated, "And I don't think I've greeted good ol' Grim Reaper the second time so I'm fine. What matters is that you're OK."

"That's my line! I…" Sayaka slowed down as she also buried her face on his chest, "I'm just glad that you're okay too…"

"You won't believe how much 'We're glad you're OK' you're gonna get when you meet the rest, you know." Gai reassured her, "New friends included."

"New… friends?" Sayaka asked, but at that point her leg gave in and she fell to the ground, "Ouch…!"

"Ah! Let me fix that!" Miki said as she picked up a handkerchief from her pocket and tried mending Sayaka's wound with it, "It's not going to do much, but please bear with it."

"Thanks, Miki…" Sayaka said, catching her breath as she looked at Gai, "So how did you figure out a way here?"

"That? Oh. Well, Dai told me how to get here." Gai said, "Said he's been imprisoned here before meeting you or something so he knew the interior and this thing called Devil Library where you're located."

"I see…" Sayaka said as Miki finished patching her up. "Please give me that crystal. One should be enough."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Gai asked as he handed down the crystal. Sayaka then let it pour a green liquid into her Change Brace, "This could help in defeating The Marmoss. I should be fine. Let's go…"

Miki and Gai attempted to move on with Sayaka, until she suddenly stopped awhile and picked up something, "Oops, can't forget this."

"What's that?" Miki asked, curious.

"It's a souvenir, one which will prove useful one day." Sayaka answered lightly, as she has regained her composure. Together they went off, exiting the building as it was empty, as most of the troops were taken by Ahames and Lee Keflen to combat.

* * *

"Hahaha! Good! Show your strength, The Marmoss!" Lee Keflen said triumphantly as it took on Shinken Red, Blue Turbo, Five Yellow and Green Flash. No matter how many times they shot it, slash it or punch it, the creature reflected their attacks with ease, as if it was invisible.

"How is this happening! ?" Green Flash said, shocked, "M… my strength…!"

'This might need a change of plan if it's this invincible.' Shinken Red thought as he was once again knocked away by the creature, 'But in such a short time, can I come up with it! ?'

As the monster knocked away Blue Turbo, Five Yellow and Green Flash away, Lee Keflen triumphantly shouted, "Finish them off! The Marmoss!"

The Marmoss roared and as it spread its hand, it unleashed illusionary images of the Great White Shark, as if swimming towards the team with its jaws ready to chomp, attacking the team. The impact was so hard the four of them de-transformed right off bat.

"This… this is nothing…!" Youhei said as the four got up slowly, "Compared to what Gai felt…"

"If we fall here, we'll just be soiling Miki's memories…! I'll not give up…!" Remi added, even if the four was struggling to get up.

"For their memories! ? They're probably laughing at how weak you are!" Ahames taunted, "I grow tired of this… The Marmoss… kill them."

The Marmoss approached them as it prepared to summon the next creature of the deep in order to attack and destroy them. And it seemed that the team was weakened that they couldn't dodge. However, they still kept their confident face.

"What's with that look?" Lee Keflen said, "Your death will come soon. Show me your fearful face!"

"No." Takeru gave a short answer.

"In fact, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" Dai suddenly taunted, which would rile up Ahames. However, at that moment, a beam was shot down piercing through The Marmoss and actually wounding it.

"The Marmoss! ? How could this…!" Lee Keflen was shocked, looking at his monster, "But you're invincible!"

"Then either he's not that invincible as you said, or someone hit his weak point which wasn't supposed to… wait a minute." Ahames suddenly realized what might transpire as she looked behind her, "Who's there! ?"

"I am." A voice answered and as Ahames looked above, she saw Sayaka standing perfectly fine… along with Miki and Gai. Apparently she just used her Brace Laser to fire at The Marmoss, "Ahames… it's time I pay you back."

"Nagisa Sayaka…!" Ahames clenched her fist in anger, and as she saw both Miki and Gai, she was also equally shocked, "Y… you! ? But you two are…"

"Dead? Ha!" Gai said cockily, "How about you go to Hell and ask the Grim Reaper if he saw me twice to prove it?"

"Your fault that you fell for it!" Miki added, further infuriating the two villains.

"What's the meaning behind this…!" Lee Keflen asked.

"That's easy." Takeru smirked triumphantly, "We just pretended that your previous attack killed Gai and Miki. In truth, we just sent them to sneak to your base based on Dai's information so they can rescue Sayaka while you're all occupied with us."

"But those bodies…!" Ahames said in shock, but Takeru just took a swing with his Shodo Phone and the 'dead' bodies of Gai and Miki turned into flame that burnt their white clothes along with their bodies.

"You underestimate the power of Mojikara." Takeru replied back.

"And all the time we were just acting to fool you!" Remi added, "I hope you feel great after we suckered you with such thing!"

"My acting sucks when compared to Haruna's." Youhei added, remembering how his friend's acting skill saved his life and the day during the encounter with the Poison Bouma, "But I can't believe you fell for it! You must be that guillible!"

"It was all thanks to planning and teamwork." Dai added, "Even if we may be from different teams, our heart of justice unite us to reach our goal… your defeat!"

"Spare us those cheesy lines…!" Lee Keflen said as he looked at The Marmoss, "You may have lost your invincibility due to that acid, but you're not done yet! Destroy them!"

"Judging from how you get that acid, that means you must've defeated Libross…" Ahames said as she saw Miki, Gai and Sayaka reunite with Takeru and the rest, "He's strong, but not very tough. This time, it's different!"

"I'll be the judge to that, Ahames." Sayaka said as she eventually looked at Takeru, "Let's go, Takeru. Just like old times."

"Yes." Takeru nodded as the now seven Super Sentai members prepared to transform…

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Blue Turbo!**"

"**Goggle Pink!**"

"**Cross Changer!**"

"**Change Mermaid!**"

"**Five Yellow!**"

"**Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!**"

The team, transformed, now stood in line. The roster now up to seven, fulfilling the prophesized 'Seven Colors'. They began to call out their names…

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"The seven colors gathers, united to destroy evil." Shinken Red gave a new opening declaration as eventually the seven also finishes together.

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

"Go forth!" Signalling the attack, Shinken Red moved alongside his seniors to face the horde of Hidrer and Zolors soldiers. Shinken Red began by slashing a Hidrer soldier on the shoulder. But in the same time, a Zolors tried to attack him from behind. He reacted by jabbing the handle of Shinken Maru to the Zolors' stomach and followed with a backhand from the same hand. As more hordes of soldiers ran towards him, Shinken Red ran towards them, one by one, slashing them on the stomach. When he looked behind, there were more soldiers coming to him. He spun the disk on his Shinken Maru as it transformed… "Rekka Daizantou: Hyakka Ryouran!" With one slash with the now-formed Rekka Daizantou, Shinken Red then slashed downwards, emitting a jet of flame and burning the enemies to crisp.

In the meantime, as Blue Turbo leapt sideways, he held his J-Gun tight and started shooting the soldiers before he landed. Many fell that way. As more soldiers approached him, Blue Turbo shot through many directions, from his front, sides and behind, taking down many soldiers. However, there were some that got close to him and he had to switch into the sword mode of the Turbo Laser. Eventually, after awhile fending them off, some of them managed to surround and grab him. Blue Turbo instead gathered all his strength and broke away from the grab. As he saw further soldiers coming to him, he beckoned, "Okay, your turn now… J-Machine Gun! Blast'em away!" Setting the J-Machine Gun, he took aim and gave a barrage of bullets to the Zolors and Hidrers, taking them down one by one until nobody approached him further.

Meanwhile, several soldiers tried ganging up against Goggle Pink. However, her Pink Ribbon was gracefully swung, shoving away any that dared get near her. As a Zolors soldier tried attacking her from behind, she detected it well and grabbed its punching fist before gracefully tossing it away, and when another Hidrer soldier tried leaping to her, she simply spun and kicked it away. This act attracted many soldiers to come at her. "Oh well, let's try this for size… Pink Dia Baton!" Goggle Pink summoned her baton, and suddenly she spread her hands. She then performed several back flips, similar to her gymnastic flips, heading to the back hill before eventually jumping backwards. Using her feet, she vaulted herself and jumped, spinning her body and with her baton forward, charging and tearing through the enemy on the stomach, taking them down in one leap.

In another place, as many soldiers approached him, Black Condor leapt, his feet never stopped moving in kicking the many of them before he even landed, especially on the shoulder. "Come get some, punks!" He made a 'bring it' gesture towards the enemy. A Hidrer soldier and a Zolors soldier was infuriated and ran towards him to punch at him. Instead, Black Condor accurately grabbed both arms… and then put the Zolors' hand into the Hidrer's crotch and vice versa, and he didn't just have the hands squeeze the crotch, he had them pushed by force, making it as if they hit each others' crotch. While the two was writhing in pain, he drew the Bringer Sword and smacked them both on the head with the handle. He then saw the rest of the soldiers approaching him. "Oh for the love of…" With Bringer Sword in one hand, Bird Blaster on the other, Black Condor then charged right through the enemy horde and started slashing any that got close to him right on the chest, and for those further, he shot them down on the chest.

At the same time, a pair of Hidrer soldier and Zolors struck Change Mermaid in the same time, but blocked with her shield. Instead of pushing them with force, she instead let them push too hard and they ended up being tripped on her leg. Before they could get up, she smacked the two on the head with her Change Sword. And as she gracefully leapt backwards from a wave of soldiers, she switched the Change Sword into gun mode and shot them up. "Whew, felt good to at least fight these again…" She commented as she continued to fight.

While all those were going on, Five Yellow already engaged her enemies with her Melody Tact. However, the ganging up soldiers didn't let up and she decided to up the ante. "Okay, if you wanna a more close range-combat, I've got some for you all! Five Tector!" She immediately summoned her armor and the attacking soldiers were having a hard time to attack her. As one Zolors attempted to strike her, she fearlessly closed in her fist to the Zolors' stomach while dodging its attack. "HIIIYAAAH!" Summoning all her inner strength with a yell and empowered with her Five Tector, even in such close distance, she was able to unleash a mighty punch that knocked the enemy away, smashing through the other Zolors trying to get to her. And while a Hidrer soldier leapt to attack her from behind, she let out yet another high pitched yell to increase her spirit, "WHOOOOO!" and let out a powerful backhand strike that along with the Five Tector's strength to knock the Hidrer soldier away and smacked the other soldiers tailing behind them. She coughed a little as that much yelling took quite of her throat, 'Borrowed that one from TV… but I guess it worked!'

In the same time, Green Flash was also on the offensive, attacking many Hidrer soldiers and Zolors who dared approached him. With just his Prism Sword, he slashed through the hands of the soldiers that tried punching him. However, at one point, a Hidrer soldier punched through his shield, hard enough for him to drop the shield. "Wha…!" Green Flash gasped in shock at the revelation that he underestimated his enemy. However, turned out it was part of his plan. "Just kidding. My fist is enough to beat the crap out of you!" With that, and with just his free hand, he launched many punches to the Hidrer soldier in reminiscent of boxing jabs that he used to train before. As he looked sideways, he saw a Zolors soldier approaching and attempting to leap. But for them, he's ready for another surprise. "Prism Kaiser!" Activating his prism gauntlets, Green Flash then punched on both sides, hitting both Hidrer and Zolors, knocking both of them away as Green Flash ran to another direction, engaging the rest of the enemies.

Lee Keflen saw the Super Sentai fighting fiercely. However, there was only a smirk on his face. "Heh… they seem satisfied fighting here. They can stay here if they want."

"Indeed… They work well as a distraction for us." Ahames said, referring to the soldiers that fought for them.

"You stall them too… Marmoss." Lee Keflen stated to The Marmoss as he looked around, "Hm, it should be somewhere around here."

"Backup guards… I'm counting on you for our defense." Ahames ordered any free Hidrer soldiers to guard them while they search for what they're looking for… one that he could use the Dimension Orb for.

In the meantime, The Marmoss was still a tough opponent, despite the last time the Sentai's attacks were impervious. They continued to hit him for so long and many times, but despite blunt beatings, sword slashes, mighty punches, bullet holes rained onto the creature, it still stood strong.

"Damn, tougher than I thought." Blue Turbo said as he saw The Marmoss continuing to walk like there's no end to him. It suddenly spread its hands and suddenly, without even water, it unleashed something… a gigantic great white shark. "That again! ?" Blue Turbo was shocked when the creature was practically swimming in the sky. In reflex, he spread his hand and tried to hold it off… only to find that he's not alone.

"If he's on the air, we have the advantage! Come on!" It was Green Flash, who also held the shark's jaws on his hand, as they both pushed the shark behind. It was only afterwards that the rest of the Super Sentai also held the giant shark together.

At that moment, Shinken Red felt something flowing over him. 'This power…! Is this what happens when I gathered the Super Sentai warriors…?' The power began to flow amongst his friends as well, as they found new confidence that they could take everything. At that moment, they managed to lift the shark to the above.

"We're returning this!" Shinken Red commanded as eventually the team tossed the shark upwards so the jaws were facing The Marmoss and they tossed the creature right to the Beast Warrior, crushing it and it crashed to a nearby rock as eventually the shark illusion vanished.

"That's it…! It's weakening!" Change Mermaid noted, "Come on, we should finish it!"

"Good. We'll combine our attacks." Shinken Red as he pulled the Inroumaru and activated it.

"**Super Disc**"

Turning into Super Shinken Red, he prepared his Shinkenmaru and the team prepared for the final concentrated attack against The Marmoss. Five Yellow and Goggle Pink would go first.

"**Melody Tact!**"

"**Pink Ribbon Spark!**"

Both ladies tied the Beast Warrior with their ribbons, and for Goggle Pink, she administered the shock to the beast as both Blue Turbo and Green Flash circled around the beast.

"**J-Machine Gun!**"

"Prism Kaiser. **Super Piston!**"

And while Goggle Pink and Five Yellow held the monster at bay, Blue Turbo barraged it with energy bullets from one side, and from another side, Green Flash launched rapid punches to the Beast Warrior, before eventually the ribbons were pulled away from the monster and Green Flash punched the monster so hard it was launched to the sky, only to meet both Black Condor and Change Mermaid ready to strike.

"**Condor Finish!**"

"**Mermaid Attack!**"

Both dove down and struck The Marmoss with the attack, further damaging it as suddenly Super Shinken Red already took a leap to close in with it.

"Super Shinkenmaru. **Shin Kaen no Mai!**"

With several slashes of fire, Super Shinken Red finished the monster off as it exploded in a burst of flame as the Super Sentai, for the first time as a 7-men team, finished the monster.

But their victory was interrupted at the moment they suddenly feel the ground quaking… "What gives…! ?" Black Condor said as he and the rest were trying to retain their balance in standing.

In front of Ahames and Lee Keflen, a hole started to open on the ground. "Finally… here it is! I can finally return!" Ahames shouted.

"You're not going anywhere, Ahames!" Change Mermaid attempted to chase after her, along with her friends. However, the back guards of Ahames were blocking them, ultimately delaying them. "What…! ?"

"They will buy us enough time. Let us go…" Lee Keflen said as he looked at the hole to the ground, "I look forward seeing this Radiguet."

"Lee Keflen! Wait!" Green Flash shouted as he just tossed away a Zolors and punched a Hidrer soldier. But it was too late. Both Ahames and Lee Keflen jumped into the hole, never to appear again.

"Radiguet…! ?" Shinken Red caught on what Lee Keflen mentioned, "That hole must've lead to the world before this one, the world where we Super Sentai fought together. We have to get there!"

"If Ahames and Lee Keflen have gone, this world is at least safe. But I can't just leave Lee Keflen like that." Green Flash nodded and realized, "I'm with you!"

"Right! Out of our way, all of you!" Blue Turbo nodded as he held his J-Machine Gun and ran forward, shooting a salvo of bullets to those that get in his way.

"Yuusuke is waiting there too. We can't lose here!" Reminded that their ally Amamiya Yuusuke held the line so they could enter here, Goggle Pink became more than determined to also get back to the default world. However, she noticed something… the hole… "Eh…! ? It wasn't that small before…"

"It just means we got no time! Gotta hurry!" Five Yellow added as she kicked a Hidrer that barred her path.

"I'll clear a path, everyone get ready. Rekka Daizantou!" Shinken Red said as he unleashed his giant sword, covering it with fire. Looking at the path to the hole, he concentrated his Mojikara and swung the sword down, "**Hyakka Ryouran!**" The jet of flame unleashed, burning any soldiers that get in the way and enabling the rest to run to the hole.

"Oi! Takeru! Hurry it up!" As the rest of the Sentai jumped, Black Condor called out. However, even the Hidrer and Zolors soldiers were getting in his way. "Oh, for the love of…" Black Condor then unleashed his wings and leapt. Just as Shinken Red cut down one soldier, he was grabbed from behind by Black Condor.

"Gai! ?"

"The others have gone ahead. Come on, unless you wanna get stuck over here." Those were Black Condor's reply as he flew with Shinken Red, heading to the hole and entering it just in time as the hole completely closed. As they got in the hole, they saw a similar environment… the same one they met up while leaping to this one world.

* * *

In the combined world that they left behind, Red Falcon have been fighting both Radiguet and Juzou for awhile and he hadn't shown any signs of giving in.

"You are but one human! Why don't you fall down already! ?" Radiguet shouted as he attempted to slash Red Falcon.

"That is your downfall… underestimating humans!" Red Falcon said as he deflected Radiguet's attack and kicked him on the stomach. Juzou attempted to strike him, but he blocked as well.

"Very good, Red Falcon! Uramasa haven't had such good fight…" Juzou stated as he pressed further. However, Radiguet started to get up and raised his hand, gathering energy.

'Yes, yes. Get yourself distracted and then I will kill you from behind…'

"Not on our watch!" Suddenly a voice was yelled and several gun blasts were shot towards Radiguet. It turned out that both Blue Turbo and Five Yellow had arrived, alongside Goggle Pink, Change Mermaid and Green Flash.

"You…!" Radiguet growled, realizing that his enemies gathered.

"Change Sword!" It was Change Mermaid's turn to shoot and she then shot down Juzou, allowing Red Falcon to gather to the Super Sentai. "Yuusuke! You okay?"

"Sayaka! Dai!" Red Falcon gathered, "I'm fine. And I'm glad you guys are fine."

"Who are you two…!" Green Flash said, taking a defensive stance as he saw Radiguet and Juzou.

"So… Change Mermaid has returned." Juzou said, and then he looked at Green Flash, "And there's this new warrior. Who is he…"

"I can explain that." A voice was heard and as the Sentai looked at Radiguet, two figures entered from behind him, Lee Keflen, the one who answered to that, and Ahames, "It is another Sentai warrior who protected this wretched planet. Green Flash of the Choushinsei Flashman."

"And who might you be?" Radiguet asked, "A relative of Ahames?"

"No. I am Lee Keflen of the Mess Empire." Lee Keflen answered, "The return of that Flashman seemed to have called me from beyond the grave. If he was to help this 'Super Sentai', then you have my help."

"There's no need to worry, Lee Keflen." Ahames said as her hand summoned a bubble, "Your dear synthesizer is here. Once you arrive at our base, you can resume your experiment."

"I do not see Shinken Red nor Black Condor here." Juzou stated, "Perhaps they were…" Just as he said that, both appeared behind the heroes, "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Think us dead, huh! ?" Black Condor beckoned.

"Yuusuke… so you're all right." Shinken Red said.

"Yeah. I knew you won't die that easy either, Takeru." Red Falcon replied, "I guess your effort was a success… And it was by luck that all of you would be here in this moment. You could be thrown to about 10 years to the future or past."

"Oh, right. If even those two got in a much latter time…" Blue Turbo noticed. If Ahames and Lee Keflen were thrown to the future, then they might not be there when the two arrive. "Lucky us, I guess."

"Hmph… very well, I tire of this." Radiguet said as he stepped back. "Super Sentai! You were lucky this time, but you will be destroyed next time!" With that, the four villains vanished, as if teleporting back to their dimension…

* * *

As they got out of the cave where they fought, the team was looking at the waves, glad to be back. "Earth… I'm glad that I'm back. But somehow, I wish Jin and the others are here, breathing the fresh air of Earth again." Dai wondered.

"Jin? Ah, you must mean your fellow Flashmen." Miki added. "I'm just glad that we're back together, and Sayaka was safe." She looked at how Youhei was speaking with Sayaka.

"You got me worried a lot, Sayaka." Youhei started, "If something happened to you…"

"Yeah, sorry I worried you." Sayaka replied, "But it all worked out for the best, right?" Just then, she noticed about someone she did not really recognize… Remi. "Ah! She… she's new? I haven't gotten to know her, despite fighting together."

"Oh! Right! She's taking your place when you're gone. Now we're pretty solid allies." Youhei said as he was about to introduce Remi, "She's…"

"Hey, I can introduce myself just fine." Remi said as she approached Sayaka, "So… you're Nagisa Sayaka?"

"Yes." Sayaka nodded, "Also known as Change Mermaid from the Dengeki Sentai Changeman. And you are?"

"I'm Hoshikawa Remi, otherwise known as Five Yellow from the Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman." Remi said.

"That's nice." Sayaka said as she eventually reached out her hand for handshake, "Thank you for standing up for me while I'm gone, Remi. But the fight isn't over. Will you continue to fight as our friend?"

"Friend?" Remi noticed Sayaka's sweet disposition. Gai was right, one look at her, she knew that Sayaka was a wonderful woman. And she never even considered her a replacement that has served her purpose. It brought Remi's mood even higher as she cheerily returned her handshake, "I'd love to! Nice to meet you, Sayaka!"

In the meantime, both Takeru and Gai were speaking with Yuusuke, who was carrying something. "Far from over… I know that for a fact." Takeru said.

"With Lee Keflen joining the ranks of the enemy, your battle will become harder. But I know you can do it." Yuusuke said as he then showed the one thing he carried. A ball. "Take this with you."

"A ball?" Gai asked, looking at it, "What are we supposed to do with it, kick it to the enemy?"

"This is no ordinary ball. AkaRed gave it to me and said that should the Chosen Seven appeared, I am to give it to them." Yuusuke said, "This is the Super Sentai Ball."

"AkaRed… you met him?" Takeru, after taking the ball, asked.

"Yeah. We became acquaintances or sorts. But regardless… my task here is done." Yuusuke said, "I've helped the team to gather. The rest is up to you, Takeru."

"Where are you going now?" Takeru asked as he saw Yuusuke stepping back, nearly leaving.

"Well, who knows. With luck, maybe we'll meet again." Yuusuke answers and he left, leaving Takeru to wonder about the thing he just received.

"Super Sentai Ball…" Takeru muttered, trying to remember from the history book. According to it, AkaRed did use it, in the similar vein of the ultimate weapon of the very first Sentai team, Himitsu Sentai Goranger. That means, he had to train the team to use it.

"Hey! Takeru!" Youhei called out, bringing the whole team together. "Where did Yuusuke go?"

"He said he had other business." Takeru replied.

"Ah! That's…" Sayaka noticed the Super Sentai Ball, "That's the gift you got from Yuusuke?"

"Sort of…" Takeru nodded.

"Sayaka, there's one thing that buggered me." Gai said, approaching her, "I found a letter back then in your room… you said about things about 'picking up the last color'. The hell does that mean?"

"Ah, that…" Sayaka noticed, "Well… Akihiro did tell me some things before I tried gathering you all. The 'Seven Colors' thing was one of them. And… well, he contacted me about the presence of Dai so I had to get there to pick him up."

"That's bold!" Miki added, "You could at least tell us!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't have much choice back then when Ahames… you know." Sayaka answered. But then she realized something and her face looked slightly cross, "Gai, did you just enter a lady's room without her permission! ?"

"I didn't know you were alive back then!" Gai retorted, and the two ended up arguing about tacts.

"Seems like a lively bunch." Dai commented while he stood with Remi, "It felt like my friends."

"Yeah. At first I thought I didn't belong, but I knew I belong quickly enough." Remi said, "You'll feel the same way eventually, trust me, Dai."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dai nodded as the team continued to walk while Gai and Sayaka were still arguing.

With new team member, the team has gotten more powerful. However, Lee Keflen has joined Radiguet's ranks, continuing the even situation between good and evil! How will the battle turn out from this point on? Regardless of how it will turn out, fight for what you believe in, Super Sentai! Don't give up, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 19  
**

* * *

Author's note: And whew! The whole rescue Sayaka arc is over and the core team is complete! I'm sorry for this really long update, but please excuse on how busy I am in real life. Anyway, you can probably await for the next chapter soon!


	19. Father!

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Welp! Sorry for the long update for this one team. This might count as a filler, but it has something I add specifically for this team. This has quite a focus on Flashman and a guest appearance of someone we love to hate. Okay, enjoy reading!**  
**

* * *

**ACT 19: Father!  
**

* * *

Eventually relocating in Kizuna, the team started to do their usual activity with Dai. He adapted quick enough as he was a very dependable man. He was particularly a little close to Remi whom he saw as something of a little sister, and as much as it annoyed her, she also welcomed his friendship with her. However, Remi still couldn't recall something about Dai, especially his similarity on the face with a certain someone of her past. Regardless, life seemed pretty normal for the team.

And thanks to the handing of Super Sentai Ball, Takeru saw it fit that they all train on how to use it. It was a rigorous training, and not everyone could do it in one try, not even Takeru. However, the team was determined to master the ball no matter what. The ball was made of an indestructible element, so much that even a slash from a sword felt like a hit from a baseball bat. This trait was eventually recognized and some like Takeru preferred to use the Shinkenmaru or Rekka Daizantou to beat the sword whenever it was passed to him. Not only that, when he hit it that way, the ball caught on fire, enhanced with the Mojikara of fire, making it even more powerful.

And finally, the time for finalizing the move has come. Every single member of the team gathered in the training room, morphed. This time, Blue Turbo was holding the ball first. "OK, everyone ready?" He said, calling the rest and asking if they're ready. All of them nodded, and Blue Turbo prepared himself, "Right! Here goes!" He held the ball with his two hands and bent his body, like an Olympic ball thrower preparing to throw his ball. As he spun to throw, he yelled to the one he's passing through, "Sayaka!"

"Gotcha!" Change Mermaid confirmed as she followed with a kick, tossing it to the next target… "Remi!"

"Got it!" Five Yellow retaliated by spinning and hitting it with a backhand, going to the next target, "Dai!"

"Leave it to me! Prism Kaiser!" Green Flash then summoned his knuckles and used both hands to knock the ball to the next target, "Gai!"

"OK!" Black Condor was next as he was ready with his Wing Gauntlet. Instead of punching forward, instead he punched it upwards, launching the ball to the sky, "Miki!"

"Understood!" Goggle Pink was next as she leapt upwards and yelled, "Pink Dia Baton!" Unleashing her baton, she raised her hand as she traveled upwards faster than the ball… and unleashed all her strength to hit the ball downwards, and calling the final target… "Takeru!"

"Right." Shinken Red said as he spun his disk to his Shinkenmaru, "Rekka Daizantou!" His sword now turning into a huge zanbato, he swung it with precision, hitting the ball and launched it to the practice dummy, which then exploded as it was smashed by the ball, while the ball itself rolled to the ground.

"Incredible…" As the team de-morphed, they looked at the remnant of the dummy. Remi looked at a closer range and inspected the remains, "This one was the toughest dummy formerly, but the ball…"

"There is a great power stored within." Sayaka also noted, "Aka Red has trusted us with such power…"

"This is good news!" Youhei exclaimed with excitement, "With more power with us, if the enemy unleashes a more powerful foe, they won't stand a chance!"

"Don't get cocky like that, Youhei." Takeru, however, gave him a warning, "Do you realize that this drains a lot of our strength?"

"Eh?" As Youhei realized, he did feel weaker than usual as he sighed, "Ugh… you're right. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Then I suppose we have to conserve our strength, only using it as a last resort attack." Miki noted as well, "I hope they don't catch on this."

"At any rate, we're done for the day, right?" As Gai said that, he was heading off to exit the room. He picked up his motorcycle helmet and looked back, "Then I'm off!"

"Wait, Gai. Would you rather rest than doing activities?" Sayaka tried reminding him, but Gai didn't heed those warning and ran off to the teleporter room, annoying her, "Ugh. He never listen, does he… He never changes even after all that time I was away."

"What is he planning to do anyway?" Dai asked, curious on Gai's nature, "He may be just taking a ride with motorcycle…"

"Oh, you don't know, Dai." Sayaka sighed, "Riding on motorcycle, hitting the ladies…"

"So you're saying he's… a… what was it called again… playing with…" Dai tried to remember. He wasn't really familiar with various slangs in Earth.

"A playboy." Remi corrected, "It didn't take quite long to recognize that trait of his…"

Eventually Youhei yawned and was also heading off, "It's a bit tiring now. I think I'm gonna catch some sleep…" He said, "After all, there are still some college things I have to do tomorrow…"

"Me too." Miki added as she also walked off, "Not that I'm tired or something, but I have to prepare for a quiz…"

"Well I should get back to work. This doesn't tire me." Sayaka said as she also walked away. She planned to continue her reading and research about the Anti-Flash Phenomenon that she found during the previous fight.

"Don't overwork yourself." Takeru noted as he also left, probably also resting to conserve his strength for the upcoming battle, and concentrating and recalling how to use the Super Sentai Ball even better than before.

"Say, Dai… what are you going to do?" The remaining one, Remi, asked Dai.

"I don't know. Probably go down to Earth and take a walk" Dai answered, "It's been awhile since I visited Earth. I'd like to know what's going on…"

"Hey, I got an idea. Wanna come with me?" Remi suddenly invited. As Dai looked at her puzzled, she just smiled. She seemed honest in trying to get to know Dai better. If anything suspicious about him do existed as she feared, she's better off knowing early.

* * *

"Welcome… Great Professor Lee Keflen." In the enemy base, Radiguet shook hand with Lee Keflen. On their side, the Synthesizer was standing, solely for him to use, "I shall look forward to your work… and the destruction of Super Sentai." There was, however, one thing he deliberately miss out… about the rulership of the world once the Super Sentai have been eliminated… that rulership would always belong to his alone in his mind.

"Hmm…" Lee Keflen nodded as he shook hands and saw the entourage of bad guys gathering… aside of Ahames, there were Juzou, Mazurka, Jarmin and Doldora. "Quite the team you gathered here."

"We were fighting different Sentai team than yours, but a force seemed to unite us here." Mazurka explained, "But that doesn't matter. You need to understand that rather than subjugating humans like usual, our top priority is to destroy the Super Sentai first."

"You don't need to tell me that, Ahames have explained the details." Lee Keflen replied as Ahames nodded to him. He then turned towards Doldora, "Regardless, Galactic Scientist Doldora… It was unexpected, but I really did not expect meeting you amongst here."

"Same here. Mess Empire's Great Professor Lee Keflen… your name was considered a legend amongst us the Silver Imperial Army Zone." Doldora said in awe. Hearing all these, Juzou quickly lost interest and walked away.

"Juzou, where are you going? !" Jarmin called him as she turned to him.

"This… 'intellectual' nonsense bores me. Deal with it yourself…" Juzou said, completely bored, "Just call me when a fight is about to commence." As he said that, he looked at his sword, "You can't stand big talks like this too, huh, Uramasa?"

"Wait a minute!" When Juzou was out of the sight, Jarmin ran off to chase him.

"Discipline him well." Radiguet commented as she was walking away, "Regardless, I suppose I shall bite, for the moment."

"Whatever that means?" Doldora asked in curiosity. Radiguet then picked up a Dimensional Bug and walked to the combining machine. "Oh… so you finally caved in and decided to use my technology after all."

"Silence!" Radiguet shouted, "Be grateful that right now I am about to test your repertoire. This will also be a test for you, Lee Keflen! Prepare your monster!"

"Oh, very well." Lee Keflen calmly said as he sat down on his synthesizer. It didn't take quick for him to grow some dislike to Radiguet, but he hid his feelings well. However, even so, in his mind he already planned something else to eliminate the Super Sentai…

* * *

"So this is your idea?" Dai asked, sitting down on a table of a small restaurant along with Remi, "Man, you should've said 'I'm treating you for lunch!' or something!"

"We can also buy some foods for everyone. The food here's great." Remi commented as she looked at him, trying to strike up a dialogue, "I once came here with my brothers and sister and my students. They got the food great."

"Hee… so, you got siblings? That must've felt great…" Dai wondered. He couldn't help but be reminded with his friend who found her parents and siblings and as much as she had to separate after the battle with Mess, she could visit them again after a year. And as for him, he hadn't got a clue about his own parents or any siblings. Thinking about it spaced him so much that Remi had to remind him.

"Hello? Earth to Dai?" Waving her hand in front of Dai succeeded in getting him back from spacing out, "What were you thinking like that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought, having a happy family must be great." Dai answered to her.

"Family? What of your family, though?" Remi, in curiosity, asked.

"Well, to make it short… I do not know about my real family." Dai's answer caused Remi to be silent in shock, "I was captured by agents of Mess Empire, the Alien Hunters, while I was only an infant. I was saved by the Flash Star residents and trained in the Green Star… that's how I became the Flashman. We came to Earth to protect them from Mess and find our parents, but we only found one of my friend's. Somewhere… I hope my family is well."

"I… see." Remi said as Dai finished his tale, "I hope you'll find your family too…" Just as she spoke, the waitress came in to carry the food they ordered, some soup and boiled chicken, "Ah thank you! Okay, Dai, let's eat."

"Ooh, these looks tasty!" Dai said in awe. Of course, after years of eating 'pellets', the food of earthling became something of an extreme delicacy to him, "All right, let's dig in!" He held his fork and tried picking up one of the chicken legs… and was then interrupted when there were several screams heard from the outside. "Ugh, I hate when there's an interruption like this. Sounds like trouble. Let's check'em out."

Remi also sighed, not liking the notion that her meal was interrupted, "Yeah. At least I can endure fighting with a less-than-full stomach. Let's go." Both of them ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside, they find both Grinam soldiers and Zolors attacking the people once more. They seem to be heading to an army base in form of a building. This time, the human soldiers did not just run. They were attacking the enemy soldiers. But it didn't take long for them to be surrounded.

"We're outnumbered! Commence retreat!" The captain of the police squad commanded as the team prepared to retreat… until there was a call from his phone.

"Hold your position! No retreats!"

"What? ! But commander…!" The captain protested. However, he was met with yet another harsh comment.

"I will not hear any excuses! You realize that you are expendable!" And thus the line was cut. And suddenly, one Zolors arrived and managed to spit out one of its acids, which hit one of the polices as he was eventually reduced to ashes.

"What? ! No!" The captain rushed to the policeman-turned-ashes, and knelt in anguish for his fallen comrade, "And he said this was to be his last mission… what will I tell to his wife…"

At that moment, a Grinam soldier easily knocked him away. As he was on the floor, he received a savage beating by the Grinam soldiers as another Zolors soldier approached him, ready to spit on him and make him vanish. However, in a sudden, a flying kick from both Remi and Dai saved him.

"Are you okay? !" Dai asked, helping him to get up, "Retreat, this is too dangerous!"

"Huh… you…" The captain was shocked looking at Dai. It's as if he has a recollection. "Uh… no, forget it."

"Hurry! Your team needs treatment! Take them to the hospital!" Remi said as she kicked another Grinam soldier. However, both she and Dai wasn't enough to stop all of them from barging into the military base. "Damn it…! Takeru, a little help here? ! In the Izaki building where the army resided!" As such she called for help. It seemed to be confirmed.

At that point, Dai heard the communicator of the captain voicing, "There will be no retreats! Fight until your deaths!" Angered, Dai snatched the communicator from the captain, and yelled.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE RETREATING AND THAT'S THAT!" With that, in a fit of anger he threw the communicator to the ground, ruining it.

"M… my God…" The captain said in shock, "You… are you…"

"Sorry, sir, but whoever this man behind the communicator is, I don't think I can forgive him. I'll make it up later. For now, take your men to the hospital!" Dai said once more as the captain finally knew what's at stake. Telling his men to move away, they run off, helping each other to stand. "Remi, we're covering this man's escape for now!"

"Right! After that, we meet up with Takeru inside!" Remi said as she tossed away another Zolors soldier, and then raised her hand. "Let's transform!"

"OK!" Dai said, also holding his hand up as the two prepared their transformation.

"**Five Yellow!**"

"**Prism Flash!**"

Morphing, they were immediately swarmed by both Grinam and Zolors soldiers. However, at that moment, they realized something.

"You know, Dai. I was expecting a monster to show up or something…" Five Yellow commented. But Green Flash did not listen, "Dai? Hey!"

"… Oh! You're talking to me?" After Green Flash punched a Zolors in the face using his Prism Kaiser, he finally turned towards Five Yellow, "Sorry, got too used in calling friends with their code names when transformed! So do I call you Remi here?"

"Yeah, okay, but did you listen to me? !" Five Yellow asked.

"Yeah, and it's kinda strange when I think about it." Green Flash answered, also noticing that there were no unique monsters to speak of. However, Five Yellow immediately cut it.

"The building! We better get in there!" As Five Yellow said that, both warriors found themselves running to the building, plowing through any soldiers they come across. However, Green Flash's mind was occupied with some things.

'That captain… why do I feel familiar with him? And that nasty voice behind the communicator…'

* * *

"All units hold your position! Do not let any get into the main command room!" Inside the top of the building, a man with sunglasses and army uniform was speaking through the microphone, commanding the men inside. However, at that moment, he heard a window breaking as several Grinam and Zolors soldiers barged into the room through the window. "What? ! Not… not you again!" The man, presumably the commander, was cowering and backed into a corner. "No! I won't let you take over this again!" He tried to speak as the door was forcefully opened and even more soldiers swarmed the room, ruining everything.

Fortunately, at that moment, from the door, more Grinam and Zolors soldiers were being tossed aside, and from there, Shinken Red, Blue Turbo, Goggle Pink and Change Mermaid entered. "You! From… where? !" The man said in disbelief.

"From the top floor." Shinken Red said as he slashed another Zolors soldier and kicked a Grinam soldier, "Stay where you are… More help is on the way."

As the fight continued, a figure was spotted heading through the window as well. It was Black Condor, using his wing to barge in. "Great, you guys still left some for me." As he commented, he unleashed his Wing Gauntlet and joined in the attack of the soldiers.

However… at one point, he looked at the man and froze. Both of them looked at each other, cross at each other. "You… how did you even end up…!" The chat was cut when a Grinam soldier leapt to attack him. Black Condor then continued to fight instead.

At that point, he wasn't even bothering with the man. While Shinken Red and the rest were busy holding off the soldiers so they did not attack the man, Black Condor didn't even bother defending the man, he just minded his own fight.

"Gai! What are you doing? !" Goggle Pink noticed what Black Condor was doing and reprimanded him just once she's got her hands free, "You don't care if this man became a victim? !"

"I don't care. That man deserved this kind of mess!" Black Condor replied, "Don't bother with him, Miki! He's not worth it!"

"Gai, what are you saying…" Goggle Pink tried to convince him, but all of a sudden, there was a sound of a gunshot. "AHH!" An immense pain stung to her leg as she collapsed.

"Miki!" Blue Turbo was the first to get to her, and tried to help her get up, "Is there anyone here using a gun? !"

"Well, they don't seem to be using guns…" Black Condor commented, until he saw the man, holding a gun, "You bastard…! It's you, isn't it? !"

"Gai, stop it! Maybe he just wanted to help!" Change Mermaid was next to stop him to do anything rash.

"OK, everyone duck!" Shinken Red said as he put his disc into his Shinkenmaru, "Rekka Daizantou!" Turning his sword to a huge one, he took a swing, engulfing his sword in flames and eliminating any remaining Grinam and Zolors soldiers.

At that time, both Five Yellow and Green Flash arrived on the top floor. "Any of you find a monster here?" Five Yellow asked.

"No, I don't think so." Blue Turbo said, "What of the people inside?"

"Evacuated too. We helped in whatever we can." Green Flash said, "Though there are those who are wounded. I've told them to get to the hospital."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Five Yellow said, until she saw Goggle Pink struggling to stand on her two feet, "My God! Miki! What happened to you? !"

"I'm fine, Remi! Just… shot a little…" Goggle Pink tried to reassure her. And at that moment, Black Condor angrily approached the man, kicked his arm holding the gun and held the man on his collar.

"I don't know what the hell they were thinking to reinstate you here, but…" At that point, Black Condor de-transformed, and the man was shocked, "Remember me, huh? ! 'Supreme' Commander Ichijou? !"

"You… damned… Jetman…!" The man, referred as Ichijou, could only curse as the rest transformed and approached Gai.

"Gai… you know him?"

* * *

"Look at what you've done!" Ichijou scolded as the seven gathered, while some like Remi and Youhei were tending to Miki's leg wounds, "My base in shambles…"

"At least the people's safe!" Dai tried to reassure him, but he was met with harsh words as well.

"Those cowards! They should've stayed and give their life to defend the base! Who gives orders here? !" Ichijou said, "And I had to beg to get this position again, now you're gonna take it away! Damn you! Damn you all!"

"So, this is how you reply to those who saved your life?" Takeru noticed, trying to hide his annoyance.

"You never change, do you, Ichijou." Sayaka said as she approached Ichijou, "Yes. That tone, that tendency to wear sunglasses. There's no mistake. It's you."

"Huh? So he's…" Gai was shocked. He was surprised someone knew about Ichijou.

"I've heard of him from Tsurugi-san." Sayaka said, remembering some of the letters her friends delivered before all the mess happened, "He said that Ichijou… was a poor and obnoxious soldier. His performance was poor, he only thinks of himself and think he's the greatest thing there is. There's a lot more Tsurugi-san described about him, but that's what I can remember thus far. Even if he was as harsh as Commander Ibuki when training, Tsurugi-san only did what was necessary. But from what he told me… this Ichijou seemed to be the only one who incited his wrath and got him expelled."

"How much do you plan to humiliate me like this… Miss Intelligence Department… Nagisa Sayaka? !" Ichijou, also recognizing Sayaka, called out.

"Humiliate? No. It was fact. But what I don't get is…" Sayaka said, her tone becoming angrier until she approached him, "Why did you shoot Miki? !"

"So what? ! You Jetman and your wannabes are nothing but trouble!" Ichijou protested, "Because of you, I… I lost everything!"

"And is that why you attempted to take another life…? ! You asshole…!" Hearing such filmsy excuse, Youhei nearly forgot to continue to care for Miki. He was about to get up, only to be stopped by Miki herself, who only shook her head as if telling him that it's not really worth it.

"Don't blame things on other people when you're the one at fault, damn it!" Gai yelled at him, when Sayaka wasn't even lifting him up, he once again lifted him up on the collar, "You know, last time I was on a regulation with the other Skyforce rules. But listen up! I'm not linked with any sorts of army again, so I hope you're ready for this beating up that I waited for so long!"

Gai was about to swing his fist to attack on Ichijou, but someone grabbed his fist. It was Takeru. "Stop it, Gai. Let him finish." As Gai released him, Takeru stepped forward, "So? You hate the Super Sentai because they make you lose your position?"

"Super Sentai? Is Jetman part of them?" Ichijou asked. Takeru just nodded. At that point, he nodded, "Now that I think about it… indeed. If you Super Sentai are just here to humiliate me and make me lose faces, then you're nothing but a nuisance!"

"What? ! But we've been protecting you all this time!" Dai protested again, "Not just the Super Sentai. But these people…"

"So what? ! They're expendable! My plan would've done without a hitch if you didn't interrupt!" Ichijou protested again. And this time, it was Dai who lifted him up with his fist.

"Expendable? ! Is that what you think of other human beings? !" Dai said angrily, "You think this world revolve around you only? ! Don't play God, you're no better than the Mess Empire this way!"

"When they sign up here, they know they are expendable, and expected to give their life for their commander!" Ichijou protested, "That is how it's done!"

"With a commander like you, I'd say it's not worth it!" Remi protested as well, "Who the hell do you think you are, you creep! Besides, that's not how commander works!"

"Shut up, you! Shut up! This is my base, I can do whatever I want with it!" Ichijou was still adamant.

"No, you shut up, you bastard!" Youhei couldn't take it anymore and approached him, who's been put down by Dai, "There are people, PEOPLE, who work here and fighting for their life! And you think they're just… bugs that you can order around? ! Don't you have values with life? !"

"Lives of bugs are not worth considering!" Ichijou said, "Now get out of here! How dare you civilians talk like that to me! I'll have you arrested soon!"

"If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead!" Youhei said angrily, "We've been risking our asses to protect the world, and I bet you were just there sitting peacefully while people die! And despite all our efforts, you shot Miki instead? ! You're an ungrateful bastard!"

"I don't want to be saved by you troublemakers! Now get out of here! GET OUT!" Ichijou yelled further, not even considering his position. His hatred has clouded him so much.

"Youhei, stop it." Miki said, now already standing up, "It's not worth directing anger to someone like him. I'm more worried about those people who were evacuated… They're doing fine, right?"

"Yeah. Most of them went to the hospital nearby." Dai said.

"Let's pay them a visit, Takeru." Miki said, "They must've been suffering, losing their building like this and even had to put up with someone like him."

"Those gutless bastards! When they come back here…" Ichijou angrily said as he got up, "I'll make sure they're punished for not obeying orders!"

Hearing that, Gai was at his limits and was about to punch him, but someone got there first… It was Takeru, who swiftly punched Ichijou right on the face, knocking him to the ground.

"If you do not rethink of your way, this won't end well for you. Do you even know what it means to be a leader?" Takeru said, trying to stay as calm as possible despite his anger welling up, not even calling him with his position "To risk your life and protect your subordinates in order to reach a goal… all I'm seeing is a bigoted man who only views for self fame and glory." Ichijou was gritting his teeth, he's losing words to protest again. "If you can't even take responsibility for what you've done and only keep looking for promotions, you are not fit to be protecting humanity. You have been warned, you'd be best to heed it."

With that said, Takeru turned his back and moved away, "Let's go." With that the team left the commander on the ground, thoroughly humiliated. He couldn't even pick his gun up to shoot at any of them for humiliating him. He could only mutter in disgust.

"Damn you… Super Sentai…!"

* * *

"Wow, so you've dealt with him before?" While walking, Remi asked Gai about his encounter with Ichijou.

"Yeah. He tried to disband us, replace it with his own Jetman team and even if it was less effective, he had no care about them and constantly sent them to suicide missions, treating them like pawns." Gai said, cracking his knuckles, "God damn it, I always wanted to punch that smug bastard on the teeth."

"Miki's right, Gai." Takeru tried to calm him down, "It's not worth dealing with people like him. I hate to say things like this, but I'm appalled that there are humans like that… worse than the Gedoushuu."

"I feel weird, though." Miki also sighed, "That there are humans so greedy like that… thus far, the humans I met were all decent. I can't believe it that humans can do such thing."

"Don't worry too much about it, Miki. I'm pretty sure his face doesn't represent the face of all humans." Youhei tried to reassure her, "I'm surprised too, but I suppose it's just the minority. Humans are still worth fighting for. Right, Takeru?" At such question, Takeru could only nod. Eventually as they spoke, they reached the building's exit.

"I guess it's not much of a wonder he's like that. From the Kizuna database and Tsurugi-san's letter, I heard Ichijou was from a rich family and used to do a lot of briberies. I guess that's why he's reinstated." Sayaka mentioned, still recalling about him.

"Ah damn it." Gai sighed, "So even Commander Aya's words about him being unable to get another position proved to be untrue. Ah well, next time he messes things up again, I'm gonna show him his place… the streets, as a trash collector!"

"That would've been actually a better job for him. Will do good to humble him, and it's not throwing people's lifes unnecessarily too." Sayaka nodded, until she stopped at the sign reading the word 'Izaki', "Wait… database… Izaki… Hey, Dai!"

"Huh?" Puzzled, Dai looked at Sayaka.

"Sorry, Dai, but after hearing your tale and getting back to Takeru and the rest, I've been… searching for information from the Kizuna about that event in which children was captured by Alien Hunters." Sayaka stated, which immediately got Dai's attention as he got close to her.

"Really, Sayaka? ! So you know my parents? !" Dai said, excited.

"Only your father, though. His name is Kobushi Kenjiro." As Sayaka stated. "He's said to be a cop."

"Aah…!" Dai could feel the joy running through his body and mind. Finally, after his friend Sara found her family, it's his turn to find his. It's not including mother and siblings, but his father alone would be good enough, "Thank you, Sayaka! I'm forever in your debt!"

"Well isn't that great, Dai?" Remi added, remembering how he shared with her, "You finally got what you wanted! Well… Sayaka?" She then turned towards Sayaka, "Where could he be working? We should visit soon."

"Well that's the thing." Sayaka said, "It's said that… he's working in this very building."

"What? !" Dai was shocked. If his father worked here, it means that he's putting up with Ichijou's antics for god knows how long, and the command he heard from the previous phone, which came from Ichijou, meant that the commander tried to have his father dead. "Oh no… dad!" It may not be sure, but if it was really true, then he must not miss this.

"We have no time to waste, then." Takeru noted, "Let's head to the hospital, we may meet this 'Kobushi Kenjiro'! It's the nearest one, right?"

"Yeah, there should be one nearby." Remi said, noting where she told the police to retreat take the injured ones. Takeru nodded and told to the rest as he prepared to go.

"Let's go."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Super Sentai, once they left the Izaki building, something came out from an air duct… a Dimensional Bug. It crept to the air duct once more and moved… towards the top floor where Ichijou just sat down, annoyed.

"Damn it, Super Sentai! How dare they…!" Ichijou grunted in annoyance as he put his hands clasped in front of his mouth, "Just watch, once I fix this base, I'll do everything I can so you lose trust. Be it mass media or fake videos… That's what you'll get for getting in my way!"

Unbeknownst to him, the Dimensional Bug continued to creep to the air duct, and once it got out from behind him, it immediately leapt, and latched itself onto Ichijou's head, "Hah? ! What's this? ! AGH! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" He screamed, trying to get it out of his head, but the bug just wouldn't let go and instead gave him an electrocution that ran through his body, from the outside and the inside. "GYAAAAHH!"

"Do you want power?" Suddenly he heard a voice.

"AAGH! O… Of course I want power!" Ichijou, in the middle of screaming, answered, "But get this thing off me!"

"I will give you power…" the voice was heard once more, "With it even the Super Sentai will fall before your might and humans shall bow down to you."

"W… what? !" Ichijou was shocked hearing it. His dislike over the Super Sentai, starting from his disgrace thanks to the Jetman and now this… it started covering him and at the moment, the electrocution stopped. He didn't even bother removing the bug again as he started laughing, "Hah… hahahaha… Of course, that'll be perfect! I'll crush those Super Sentai, and I will make those who look at me funny regret their actions! I… I can be their God! I can tell them whatever I want, sacrifice their lives like however I want it to be, because I am their ruler! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then grab onto something…" The voice said. Ichijou obeyed and picked up a miniature tank on his table. "Good… the power is yours."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As the Dimensional Bug electrocuted Ichijou further, it also latched itself onto the tank. As he continued to laugh, uncaring of the wounds, his body started to transform, into a monster. The monster possessed a tank head and the cannon is formed like a snake head, with Ichijou's face planted in it. Its body is covered with tank plating, the feet, however, resembled a velociraptor's feet, the hands were formed like a bear's paw, and it possessed a tail of a scorpion, still made of tank plating.

* * *

"It's born…!" From the enemy base, Lee Keflen watched the transformation, and was about to christen a name in it… until he realized something, "Hm, I would call it 'The Zimerus' if it's a full-blooded Beast Warrior. But with this… Bio Dimesional Beast elements within…"

"Then just call it 'Tank Zimerus'." Radiguet suggested. "Regardless… that's true face of humanity. Greedy and self-thinking! How ugly…"

"He probably will still call himself with his human name." Ahames added, "If he can still speak, that is."

"He probably will." Doldora answered, "It seems that the elements of Bio Dimensional Beast allowed this beast to talk."

"Seeing him wail in delusion is kind of amusing, I'll be honest." Mazurka said, still remembering Ichijou's rant on how he would reign supreme, "But surely, you have something to keep him on the leash?"

"He'll never beat me. If he ever tries to raise his fist against me, I will put him in the place." Radiguet said, confidently, "However, his hatred for the Super Sentai is very high, I doubt that he would be able to even raise his hand against us."

"Splendid… we should continue feeding him with such delusions." As Lee Keflen said that, he looked at the screen where Tank Zimerus were now standing, "Go forth, Tank Zimerus! Show those humans your power… their ruler! With that, you can lure the Super Sentai out and kill them in one go!"

Radiguet however only smirked, 'Heh… of course, once you subjugate those humans and defeat the Super Sentai, the seat of rulership is still mine for the taking…'

* * *

"Excuse me!" As they arrived in the hospital, Dai was the first to get to the receptionist, "By any chance, is there a patient named 'Kobushi Kenjiro' here?"

"Kobushi… Kenjiro? You mean one of those cop people getting here?" The receptionist asked as she also read through the attendance list, "Well we do have a lot of cops entering. I wonder why…"

"That's not important." Takeru insisted, "We're looking for this man for him. It's… important."

"What is your relationship to him? His… son?" The receptionist asked.

"M… maybe." Dai shortly answered as the receptionist once again spoke.

"Yes, he's here! Although he's greatly wounded…" The receptionist said, "I do remember that he was struggling to even say his name. He's at room 911"

"What…!" Dai was shocked hearing it. His father was in great wounds. Immediately finding an elevator, he got in there alone.

"We should go…" Takeru noted. But at that moment, there were a lot of screams that was heard, "Not this again…"

"You guys go on ahead first." Miki said as she moved to the stairs, "I'm accompanying Dai. If able, I'd like to protect Mr. Kenjiro as well."

"Miki… are you sure?" Sayaka asked her, looking at the determination at Miki's face.

"Yeah. If something happened to him, I will be repeating the tragedy that befell on me and my mother." Miki said, remembering how her mother was killed in front of him, "I… I don't want to see another child losing his own parent in front of his eyes! I don't know how I can help… but I will try."

"Understood. Let's go, guys." Takeru acknowledged her will and notified the team to head outside.

As Miki was left alone, she started running towards the stairs, only to nearly collapse. Her feet hadn't really recovered fully. However, she still struggled to get up and walked through the elevator, going to the ninth floor, and meeting a nurse who was just standing there. "Excuse me! Did someone wearing a headband and green clothes just entered here?"

"Oh?" The nurse replied, "Yes. He just insisted to enter. Saying that he's his son or something. But Mr. Kenjiro was still sleeping…"

"It's all right. Can I enter?" Miki asked, "I'm his friend."

"Uh… okay, the visiting hour is still in effect." As the nurse said that, she started feeling uneasy on the screaming heard outside, "I wonder what's happening…"

"It's going to be okay, don't worry…" Miki then reassured her as she entered the room where Dai was, holding up the hand of the man in bed, worried as hell.

"Dad…!"

"It's going to be okay, Dai… it's going to be okay." Miki said, tapping on Dai's shoulder gently, "He needs you."

* * *

"That's far enough… monster!" As the team of Shinken Red, Blue Turbo, Black Condor, Change Mermaid and Five Yellow fought through the army of Grinam and Zolors soldiers, he came face to face with the Tank Zimerus.

"That's a Dimensional Bug all right…" Black Condor said, noticing the Dimensional Bug on its arm, "So that means it's a Dimensional Beast combined with…"

"We don't need to care about that! What matters is that we're stopping its attempt to terrorize people!" Blue Turbo corrected. At that moment, from the face planted on the cannon, the monster spoke.

"There you are Super Sentai…! You'll pay for my misery!" Opening his mouth, the Tank Zimerus unleashed a bazooka round which was aimed for the Super Sentai. They narrowly escaped being completely caught in the ensuing explosion. But at that moment, they realized something.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Five Yellow asked.

"Was that you… Ichijou? !" Change Mermaid realized in shock, "They turned you into a monster, didn't you? !"

"Monster? No! Of course not!" The Tank Zimerus said, "God has seen it fit that I am to be given this incredible power and to lead humanity! I will make everyone bow to me!"

"God damn it, don't make a disgrace of us humans anymore!" Black Condor tried warning him, "That has got to be Radiguet's doing! The Vyram! Remember, you used to fight against them! Don't you have any pride as a human being? !"

"And that pride… you crushed, Super Sentai!" As he said that, the Tank Zimerus leapt and using its raptor-like feet, he kicked Black Condor. As he continued to speak, he used his bear paws and scorpion tail in order to repel the incoming Super Sentai assault, "I'll not show any mercy to you! You are not needed in this new world I'm governing, Super Sentai! Insects like you should be crushed like you are!"

"Fine, have it your way." Shinken Red said as he put his disc on his Shinkenmaru and summoned the Rekka Daizantou. "I'm going forth… to your death."

"Huh? ! Takeru!" Five Yellow was shocked, "But… he was turned from human to this monstrosity! Maybe…"

"Remi… at this rate, I may want to agree with you, but…" Shinken Red said sternly, "If I let this man be, he'll still bring trouble to humanity. He'll send innocent people to unnecessary deaths just to protect his hide. I hate to say this… but he discarded his humanity for mere fame and fortune for his own. I gave him a warning and he did not heed it and would rather continue this lifestyle, turning him into a monster. He's… no longer human. Before my eyes, it's just another monster."

"Damn… straight!" Black Condor supported as he prepared his Bird Blaster, and immediately combined it into the Bird Bomber, "And the quicker I don't need to see his face anymore, the better! Let's do it, Takeru!"

"OK… Rekka Daizantou… Hyakka Ryouran!" As Shinken Red smashed his blade to the ground, he unleashed a jet of flame. And amidst of it, Black Condor shot the Bird Bomber. By all means, the Tank Zimerus should've been destroyed.

But he didn't.

"HAHAHA! Is that all you got? ! You're all pathetic!" The Tank Zimerus laughed with confidence as he was unscathed.

"What? !"

* * *

"Mwahahaha! Impressive, Tank Zimerus…!" Lee Keflen said, watching at how Tank Zimerus once again started attacking the Super Sentai and their attacks had no effect on him, "You certainly used the element in The Zimerus well… the ability to project negative human emotion into strength!"

"Negative human emotion?" Mazurka asked in curiosity.

"Indeed. The man's hatred, selfishness and greed were so overwhelming that it became strength for him." Lee Keflen said as he eventually turned towards Radiguet, "I was actually worried I wouldn't find such human, they're mostly foolish, pathetic, cowardly beings with no such thing as negativity, but Radiguet… you showed that such human exist for him to feed on!"

"I was actually quite surprised. I thought the same, but the encounter with those Neo Jetman made me realize such humans exist. I am right when I say humans are ugly and disgusting!" Radiguet triumphantly exclaimed as he continued to watch the rampage.

"Neo… Jetman?" Ahames then asked such new term, which promptly annoyed Radiguet.

"Just a bunch of weak wannabes. Forget about such worms and just enjoy the end of Super Sentai!" Radiguet tried to not discuss about trivial matters and continued to watch…

* * *

As Miki watched through the window, while Dai kept holding his father's hand, she was getting worried. 'I should go and help them…' However, one moment he looked at Dai, she decided against going down and helping the team. She wanted to ensure that her tragedy wouldn't be repeated on him. What if there was a stray shot here? Just in case, she decided to keep her Goggle Brace ready for quick transformation in case danger came in from the window.

"Uh…" The man opened his eyes as Dai eventually reached to him.

"You're awake! D…" Dai was about to call him father, but decided against it. It would be too much of a shock, "Mr. Kenjiro."

"Ow… where am I… which hospital…" Kenjiro asked, until he met face to face with Dai, "Huh? You're…!"

"Don't move too much, you're still wounded." Dai warned him as he prevented him to get up.

"No, I mean… it's not just about that. I feel like I've met you from before…" Kenjiro said, but then it was interrupted when there was a loud voice coming from the Tank Zimerus. The Super Sentai has been knocked down, unable to resist him.

"Attention! Every humans there! You will be a good start! I am giving you ten minutes to get down here and bow down to your new ruler… I, Ichijou! Any who didn't comply will be exterminated with prejudice! If not… this happens to you all!" With that, he once again blasted the Super Sentai with his cannon, scattering them, "That's right. Any who disobeys me shall die like the bugs you are!"

"Damn, so you even sank lower than before…!" Dai said angrily, gritting his teeth and felt like punching him on the face.

"Guys…!" Miki was worried, looking at her friends being shot down like that, "You… how can you do this…!"

"C… commander, is that…!" Kenjiro said in disbelief. Trying to get up, he was prevented once again by Dai.

"No! Don't! He's not the commander you used to know!" Dai assured him, "He sold himself to the Devil due to his own greed… and became a terrorizing monster…!"

"No way…" Kenjiro said weakly, as he started remembering his past with the Commander, "It's no wonder he became such thing. He wasn't a pleasant man, but this… The police force will be busy with the cover up for this incident." As he said that, he looked at Dai and noticed something. "You…"

"What? Something on my face?" Dai asked.

"You look a little familiar…" Kenjiro said, as if remembering something. But that was once again interrupted.

"Good… all of you are down here…" Tank Zimerus said as a group of men approached to his side from the hospital. "Now on your knees…!"

The Super Sentai outside were all telling them not to listen to him, but it just caused the people to panic. Eventually Dai couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh, Sir…" Dai said as he got up, "Please stay here and don't listen to what he said. Trust your heart, sir… I will protect you."

"Ah…" Kenjiro was about to say further, but he only nodded in approval. Dai eventually got up and approached Miki.

"Dai, it seems that if he's shooting then he'll aim at us first." Miki said as she pointed to how Tank Zimerus were aiming his cannon to their window.

"I won't let that! It's now or never. Are you ready, Miki? !" Dai exclaimed as Miki just nodded. Thus Dai opened the window and yelled. "WE'LL NEVER BOW DOWN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" As a gesture of luring him, he put his hand forward, bent his elbows and in the same time tapped his bicep, as if signifying that he's completely unafraid to the monster and dared the monster to just bring in his best shot.

"What? ! You dare mock me? ! Die!" Tank Zimerus said as he prepared to fire his cannon.

"Now!" Miki signaled as she stepped on the window and leapt outside from the ninth floor, followed by Dai. In the middle of the air, however they were already ready for transformation.

"**Goggle Pink!**"

"**Prism Flash!**"

As they transformed while diving, Goggle Pink unleashed her Pink Ribbon. 'This is my only chance!' With extreme precision, she flung the ribbon, which managed to wrap around the bullet, as she already saw how it was fired to the Super Sentai and if the bullet was that big and visible even from the ninth floor, it would be something that could be wrapped with her Pink Ribbon. "Dai, now!"

"OK!" While airborne, Green Flash circled his arm on Goggle Pink's stomach and wouldn't let go. Using all his might, he spun Goggle Pink around, eventually making her release the bullet to the sky, as it exploded there rather than on the building.

"Nice…!" Change Mermaid, who witnessed the whole ordeal, couldn't help but be impressed. However, there was one thing she'd ask, "But how are you going to land like that?"

"I'll lessen the impact!" As Black Condor said that, he spread his wings and flew. He succeeded in grabbing Green Flash on his legs, "Damn it, you're heavy!" He said as he was even struggling to keep flying and holding the two. And even he has its limits as they plunged down to the ground.

And it was at that moment Shinken Red and Blue Turbo leapt to grab on both Black Condor and Green Flash, while Change Mermaid and Five Yellow leapt together to grab Goggle Pink, thus everyone landed safely. "Great job, you guys!" Five Yellow said excitedly.

"Yeah." Green Flash said as he eventually confronted Tank Zimerus, "Did you see that? ! That is the power of Super Sentai! That… and the power to protect people! A man who only cares about himself and uses power only for his own fortunes can never beat us!"

"Insolence! You dare oppose me, your God? !" Tank Zimerus exclaimed, still as delusional as ever.

"Everyone please run away, quick! We will protect you!" Five Yellow told the rest of the people as they knew who's on the right side and ran off.

"Guess you won't understand till you learn it the hard way." Shinken Red said, "You guys can still go on, right?"

"Uh huh… Who the hell do you think we are?" Blue Turbo added, "We may be more old-fashioned than you are, but we still got big spirits!"

"I'm ready anytime." Change Mermaid also added as everyone lined up.

"Very good…" Shinken Red said as they prepared themselves, "Monster, you'll soon know our power."

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"We are…!" Once again making it quick, they declared themselves, "**Super Sentai!**"

"You idiots! You don't know that your attacks don't work on me!" Tank Zimerus said boastfully as he spread his arms, "Come at me! I'll crush you Super Sentai so you'll never bother me again!"

"Well, that's a bit troubling…" Shinken Red then realized that thus far they haven't dented the monster, "But I'm not giving up."

"Well it's a good thing I brought this one!" Goggle Pink said suddenly as she brought out something from her back… At first it looked like she's not unleashing something, but suddenly something enlarged from her hand…

"The Super Sentai Ball? !" Black Condor said, shocked, "But how did it fit…"

"It's shrinkable!" Goggle Pink explained, "Well Sayaka told me like that before."

"Well… fine, we'll give this one a shot." Shinken Red said as he's out of option, "Commence formation!"

And thus everyone moved in to their places. And the one first up was… Blue Turbo. "Are you ready? !" Once again he attempted to throw the ball, "Here we go! Sayaka!" And thus, he threw the ball to Change Mermaid, who kicked it to Five Yellow who… instead backhanded the ball to Black Condor with his Wing Gauntlet ready, delivering an uppercut to the ball, in which she hit it downwards with Pink Dia Baton, with both Shinken Red and Green Flash standing by.

"Are you ready, Dai?" Shinken Red said.

"Always!" Green Flash nodded as in the right timing, they attacked the ball with their weapons…

"Rekka Daizantou!"

"Prism Kaiser!"

The sword slash and the straight punch launched the ball to Tank Zimerus. He didn't even resist, confident on his armor plating. However, the Super Sentai Ball was far more powerful, it ended up tearing through its body.

"No…! This can't be happening! S… someone… help…!" Once again slipping to his human self, the monster fell down and was destroyed.

"And how did you respond when your subordinates are in danger of death? Serves you right, asshole." Black Condor commented looking at the fallen general. Shinken Red for the moment just shook his head, wondering how such human could exist. However, it was all over, he would no longer trouble other innocents that do not deserve to put up with his dangerous, self-serving, destructive antics.

"This brings this chapter to a close."

* * *

A day later…

The team gathered to the receptionist room of the hospital. Kenjiro and many wounded policemen were fully healed and permitted out of the hospital, and the team was about to see him off.

"Thank you for everything." Kenjiro said, bowing down, "My men are most grateful. About Ichijou's demise, we'll work on it, so don't worry about it."

"It's all right, Sir." Miki replied, "We're glad you're OK."

"Anyway, you…" Kenjiro then looked at Dai, who continued to look at him, "What's your name?"

"Huh? It's Dai. Why?" Dai said.

"No… it can't be… is that you?" The man's voice started to shake as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a locket, and from it was a family picture, with someone like Dai along with Kenjiro and his wife.

"Huh? This looks just like me!" Dai said in shock, "Is this your son, sir?"

"Yes. This was our son, named Kai." Kenjiro said, "He's passed away for now. However, I do remember that when my wife gave birth to Kai… he had a twin that we named 'Dai'. But at the year 1966… he vanished due to strange circumstances."

"1966!" Sayaka exclaimed, "Was that the time it was mentioned that the Alien Hunters…"

"Then this man really is…!" Youhei exclaimed, about to draw the conclusion, until Takeru put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let Dai settle this personal feeling."

"Mr. Kenjiro… You may be surprised to hear this, but…" Dai said, trying to put a brave front, "If you're thinking that twin is me… then you're right…"

"What… do you mean? Is that… you?" Kenjiro nearly was unable to hold his tears, "Our… our Dai… where…"

"I was captured by Alien Hunters, but I was rescued by the Flash Star people and spent my childhood there. You may not believe me, but I came to Earth in the year 1986 looking for you and fighting those who captured us, the Mess Empire." Dai continued, also trying his best to hold his tears, "I couldn't find you back then… but now… I'm… I'm finally able to meet you…!" As he said that, there were no more restrains from him. Dai let his tears out and hugged Kenjiro, "Father…!"

"Dai…! Dai…!" Finally reunited with his long lost other half of his twin sons, Kenjiro did the only thing a father would, hug his big son, "I'm sorry… I was unable to save you back then…"

"Your boy sure grew a lot, mister." Gai added, "He's been protecting the Earth during the invasion of Mess Empire. You should be proud, sir!"

"Really…! Dai… I'm… so proud to have a son like you… You're just like your brother! He must be smiling up there!" Kenjiro added, tightening his hug.

"Brother...!" Dai was saddened that his brother that he never knew passed away before he realized it. But he had hoped that he's happy throughout his life. However, at that moment, Dai suddenly let go of the hug and got up. "Father. While I wished this will last forever… I'm sorry, but I have to leave for the moment." Dai said as he got up, wiping his tears, "Earth is still in danger, and I must fulfill my duty to protect it. Don't worry, I'll be fine. After all, just like before, I've got friends helping me. I'm not alone." As Dai said that, he looked at the whole group together, who smiled together.

"I… see." Kenjiro said as he also wiped his tear, "Then I wish you luck, my son."

"When it's over, I'll be back! Take care of yourself, Father!" As the team waved good bye, Dai called once more as they exited the hospital.

* * *

While walking on the road home, Remi noticed something on Miki's face. "Miki, what are you doing? Why the tear?"

"Ah, um… nothing." Miki said, wiping that tear, "I'm just glad that Dai didn't have to go through what I got into…"

"This is not over." Takeru added, "So long as the likes of Radiguet still exist, someone else may suffer such fate."

"And that's why we're here to stop him! Right?" Youhei added, smashing his knuckle to his palm, looking at Takeru who eventually nodded.

Perhaps there are humans who were consumed with greed and only care about themselves without noticing the rest. However, there are many more humans who are kind, loving and very helpful to each other, struggling to survive and sometimes needing help and protection. Keep on fighting to reach the happy ending! Good luck! Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 20  
**

* * *

Author's note: Yep that's the end of the chapter. We now found Dai's father! Though they have to separate again. But what he couldn't find in the original series, he found! And yeah, the leader of Neo Jetman did appear... get turned into a monster and died like one. But for an ass like him? I just wondered why Radiguet didn't turn him into a monster already in the series, but well I took care of it. Hope I didn't do too much.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. It may be another filler, but I hope you still wait for it!


	20. To Overwork or To Relax

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Hello, we're back for Team 1. This chapter is just filler, but I guess I should be giving you a breather for another multi-chapter arc. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**ACT 20: To Overwork or To Relax  
**

* * *

One night, in Kizuna… Nearly everyone was asleep. But for some reason, Remi couldn't sleep. 'Uurgh… maybe I should take a little walk or something.' She thought as she got up from her bed slowly.

As she went out and tried to grab some normal water to drink, she heard something. 'Typing on a computer? Who's doing that in this kind of hour?' Remi thought as she went into the room. It was Sayaka's room. "Sayaka? You're still awake at this hour?"

"Eh? ! Remi!" Sayaka said, surprised, "That surprises me. I thought you'd knock first. What is it?"

"Well the room is lighted, so I thought you're not asleep yet…" Remi shrugged as she saw the computer still turned on, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this. I'm in the middle of an important research. I just… can't seem to ignore this for the moment." Sayaka said, "Don't worry about me, I'll sleep when the time comes."

"Oh… okay." Remi said as she walked away from the room. But then, Sayaka went up from her chair and headed to the kitchen. When Remi looked at her, she saw her making a cup of coffee. 'Aren't you just taking this a little too much?' Remi thought, worried seeing at even how Sayaka dozed off. But she continued to make herself awake and drank her coffee. When she got up, they met once more.

"This is an important research for someone… It's all right." Sayaka said, smiling. With that, Remi understood her determination and nodded.

"All right, Sayaka. Good luck!" As Remi said that, she left. 'I guess they're right. Sayaka is a great friend… Guess that's why they're so close to her.'

* * *

However, unknown to the Super Sentai, that night, Jarmin has been wandering around the Earth, looking for Juzou. 'That man…! When I see him again, I'll drag him back if I must! Does he even know the term 'teamwork'? ! Wait… teamwork?' Jarmin stopped for a bit. Teamwork… it did sound like what the Turborangers did boast about them. It was true that the only two people she could ever 'trust' to some extent were her two fellow great Bouma demons, Lehda and Zimba. 'No… no, whatever it is, that's not teamwork!' Jarmin shook her head, not believing that she would say something that the Turborangers would speak of as she continued to walk, 'For some reason, I know Radiguet is right. If we stick together and stay focused, we can defeat the Super Sentai together…'

Unfortunately for Jarmin, the more she walked and finally was out of her monologue and returned to her senses, she noticed that she's no longer at Earth. "Where's this… the sky's red…" Jarmin looked around as she realized that she's stepping on a land made of skulls and the river was red.

"So… you made it here. I'm surprised." A voice called out and as Jarmin looked behind, he saw a man in white. This was actually Juzou in his human form, "The air didn't turn you into a Gedou. You resisted well."

"Juzou! What are you doing here? !" Jarmin called out, "And what is this place? !"

"This world's Sanzu River. It exists here too." Juzou gave the answer which shocked Jarmin. She just realized she entered the origin world of Gedoushuu, "There are some Ayakashi not really loyal to Chimatsuri Doukokuu. I just realized that they also came from here. But… that's not important."

"Not important… you're kidding me." Jarmin said, also smiling, "This is a great find to our cause. We now know the source of many Ayakashi we could use as a…" But before she could finishe her sentence, she saw Juzou drawing Uramasa, "Juzou…? !"

"What's important is, I'm feeling a little bored. The water of this river is not enough to relieve my boredom. Jarmin… fight me." As Juzou said that, he instantly transformed into his Gedou form. "A fight to the death. Maybe that could entertain me."

"Juzou, cease this joke at once!" Jarmin yelled, "We're supposed to…!" However, before she could continue, Juzou already went ahead and swung Uramasa to her, which Jarmin managed to block with her whip, "Are you insane? !"

"Hoo… so that whip can also withstand Uramasa's slash. Interesting." Juzou said as he pulled his sword back, only to slash horizontally. Although Jarmin was able to jump out and opened her mouth airborne, launching energy bolt to Juzou. "Not too bad."

"Tch… looks like I misunderstood you." Jarmin said, cracking her whip.

"Really, so you're really going to be Radiguet's lapdog all along." Juzou then taunted, which hit a nerve.

"I'm never his lapdog!" As Jarmin said that, she swung her whip several times, but most of the time, Juzou was able to repel them, "I have my utmost loyalty… but not to him!"

"Same with me." As Juzou said that, Jarmin was a little surprised. So she wasn't the only one who hadn't been reduced to a lapdog, "So… fight". And for some reason, there's something in Juzou that couldn't make her stop fighting him. Not something of malice, but something like a memory. She continued to fight and fight against the stray Gedoushuu…

* * *

As the dust of battle cleared off, both Juzou and Jarmin were lying on the ground, a little tired. "Hmph… Not too bad." Juzou commented, "It's not as much as that Shinken Red, but I had my fun."

"Juzou…" Jarmin noted, as she looked at the stray Gedoushuu, "You know, I'm a little worried."

"What's this, sympathy?" Juzou said, but still unable to get up, "Don't disappoint me. Sympathy is for the weak."

"No… it's just that you remind me of someone I knew from the past." Jarmin said, reminding herself to one of her allies, "Dark Bouma Zimba. An expert swordsman amongst the Bouma tribe. Your strength, ferocity and ruthlessness remind me of his."

"Really…" Juzou noted, somehow a bit satisfied. For someone to acknowledge his strength like that, "So what does that have to do with all these?"

"I was kind of thinking… it would be best that we stick together." Jarmin suddenly gave an offering, "You didn't plan to follow Radiguet everywhere, right?"

"I don't feel like being anyone's lapdog." Juzou gave an answer as he moved to sitting position, "Not even to Chimatsuri Doukokuu… nor this Radiguet."

"Good. If we move in tandem…" Jarmin followed as she approached Juzou, "Then perhaps we will be closer in defeating the Super Sentai. And after that… I just had a feeling that our teamwork with Radiguet won't last very long."

"Indeed." Juzou said as he got up, "So you're saying that once the chance opens itself, we will strike upon him?"

"Yes. After only the two of us remain…" Jarmin put up a smile, "I will grant you anything you want. If it's a fight you wanted, then I'll give you that. With me."

"That's an interesting proposal." Juzou said, "But you have to make sure you will be able to give me a thrilling fight. A fight that makes my bone and marrows thrill… Shinken Red was able to deliver that to me. Can you do it?"

"Given time, I will." Jarmin said as she offered her hand for handshake, "After all I have to get stronger to destroy the Super Sentai. For now, we should return to Radiguet… until the time comes for us to strike." Nodding, eventually Juzou put Uramasa back to its sheath and shook hands with Jarmin, signifying the partnership between the Gedoushuu and Bouma.

And it was then the waters of Sanzu River splashed out and out came a creature. "The hell is this? ! Token friendship like this? ! How vexing!" The creature was like a gigantic skeleton, except that there were several mouths in the skulls that formed itself.

"Hm? Oh. So it's you." Juzou said as he let go of Jarmin's hand, "Nikushikuro."

"So this is where you gather most of your Ayakashi." Jarmin noted, looking at the creature, "Should we try to give him to…"

"No." Juzou then shook his head, "We had a history together…"

"Indeed!" Nikushikuro exclaimed as he pointed to Juzou, "Fuwa Juzou, I sure hope you remember our promise before, that I, Nikushikuro, will beat you with my own strength!"

"Really, then have you gotten stronger on your own?" Juzou beckoned. He did encounter the creature in the past, but Nikushikuro's persistence impressed even Juzou that he didn't kill him outright and humored him with the promise of a rematch in a future date, "Well I guess if you wanted to prove your strength, you can try by defeating the Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai? !" Nikushikuro yelled, a bit confused as all he knew, the Gedoushuu were just fighting the Shinkengers.

"They're a team like the one you constantly fought, the Shinkengers. Except they're all formed from various incarnations of teams." Jarmin explained and quickly gave out the order, "Well, I don't have time to explain further. Just go!"

"Woman, who the hell do you think you are to order me around? !" Nikushikuro was pissed as he drew a sword made of sharp bones and tried slashing Jarmin, but was then blocked and deflected by Juzou.

"She's my ally. Get moving, now." Juzou said as he ordered the creature to go. However, he didn't miss to see that Nikushikuro was grinning.

"So as I was saying…" Jarmin tried to continue a previous conversation, "Why didn't we just get him to Doldora's machine and…"

"No. His style is his own strength." Juzou said, "Any meddling would be ruinous to him. No need to worry, he can hold his own."

* * *

As Nikushikuro came out of the Sanzu River, he ended up in a place surprisingly empty. "Super Sentai they say? !" He exclaimed, "Now how do I get them out from whatever they're hiding? ! Oh well, it looks like good old fashioned way like how other Ayakashi attracted the Shinkengers will do! Come out, Nanashi Renjuu!" Snapping his fingers, he summoned many Nanashi Renjuu and he charged forward to the town, attacking anyone he came across.

The city was thrown into panic. Nikushikuro was swinging his sword and waving his shield like crazy, destroying properties here and there, and even slashing people up. However, he was soon to be halted. "Hold it right there!"

Not by the Super Sentai, but the local police. "M-monster! Stop what you're doing and cease your actions!" The captain, carrying a squad of 10 armed policemen, declared.

"Haah? ! Humans, trying to act so tough? !" Nikushikuro taunted, "Why don't you just go cower over there and scream for help for your beloved Shinkengers, or better yet, the Super Sentai? ! Come on! Just like usual!"

"I… it's true…" The captain nodded, his voice was obviously shaking, but he tried to stand firm and brave, "We've been helped a lot by the Super Sentai. Not just the Shinkenger, but every other of their previous incarnations… That's why we decided that we'll not just sit idly and take their help for granted when we can help! Don't underestimate us normal humans!" Finally, he turned towards his men and commanded, "All set! Open fire!"

All the armed policemen then proceeded to fire their guns towards the enemy. They did take out several of the Nanashi Renjuu, which brought joy to them, "How about that, monsters!" The policemen taunted. However, that was short lived, when they realize that Nikushikuro was completely unharmed.

"Not too bad! But there's no way you can harm Nikushikuro the Invincible with that!" Nikushikuro taunted, spreading his arm as if beckoning them to attack, "Come on! Here! I'll let you even shoot me for free!"

"Ugh… shooting a skeleton with guns does seem useless. Our bullets can slip off the bones…" One of the subordinate policemen said, but this served to just give the captain a good idea.

"That's it! Time to unleash our secret weapons!" The captain said as they finally unleashed something that each of them possessed… "Behold, flame throwers! Demonic skeleton! You won't miss this!"

"Hey, I didn't…" Nikushikuro's speech was interrupted when all men concentrated their flame burst to him, burning him.

"All right, we did it!" The policemen cheered. However, once again that was cut short when they saw the shield of Nikushikuro flying, dropping their weapons in the same time as well as wounding them. "No!" They collapsed, and to their horror, they saw Nikushikuro once again unharmed.

"I was going to say, 'It doesn't matter whatever you hit me with'! Your bullets hit too, you know!" Nikushikuro exclaimed, "But even that's useless against me!" As he said that, he saw the optimism of the policemen completely drained as they started to crawl back in fear, "Yes, yes, yes! That's more like it! Cower in fear! Scream for help!"

And that didn't last long when there were several blasts fired at Nikushikuro, as he stepped back. The Super Sentai arrived to help. "That's far enough, Gedoushuu." Shinken Red exclaimed, but then he realized something, 'It's been quite awhile since I said that wholly…'

"Shinken Red? !" Nikushikuro exclaimed, "That means you're the Shinkengers!"

"Half-right. But may as well…" Shinken Red said as he turned towards the others… for a role call.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

Nikushikuro looked at them, as he finally drew a conclusion "Well I knew Shinkenger has no black and white members."

"That won't matter to you anymore!" Blue Turbo exclaimed, "Your rampage ends here, Gedoushuu!"

"Everyone, please stay away!" Change Mermaid tried to get the policemen away, "Don't worry, we did see your efforts. Great job, but please leave the rest to us!" After hearing such praise, the policemen smiled as they ran off together. However, something was odd with Change Mermaid. She felt a little dazed and groggy.

"Sayaka? You don't look too well." Goggle Pink, noticing her change in action, asked her in worry, "Is something wrong?"

"Thanks for the concern, Miki. But, I'm fine." Change Mermaid tried to assure her as she tried to move forward. However, even Five Yellow was able to see what's wrong.

'Sayaka… perhaps you've been lacking sleep or rest these days…?'

"That's enough about that, I guess. Let's go." Shinken Red said as he moved forward, followed with the rest.

All of them fought against the Nanashi Renjuu, until they're all wiped out and headed out against Nikushikuro. The Ayakashi stood bravely and parried through most of the Super Sentai's attacks with just his sword and his shield and his feet.

"Damn it, you're one hell of an obstinate guy." Black Condor said after a strike from his Bringer Sword was deflected with Nikushikuro's shield.

"Ha! You're not so tough either…" Nikushikuro said as he approached Black Condor, "I'll tell you one thing! I am invincible! My shield is indestructible…"

"But your body is! Prism Kaiser!" Green Flash suddenly interrupted with his Prism Kaiser ready, and punched Nikushikuro to the stomach, which was very open, "Super Piston!" Then he repeatedly punched the monster on the body, ending with a body blow.

However, Nikushikuro still stood like nothing has happened, "What was that supposed to be about, huh? I told you I'm invincible! Body included!" With that, he bashed Green Flash away with his shield.

"Melody Tact!" A yell from Five Yellow was heard and Nikushikuro found himself tied with the whip from her Melody Tact, "Body included, but probably your weakness is in another place… head!"

"Of course!" In a quick moment, Blue Turbo already closed in to Nikushikuro, even if he was far away. He rarely showed it but as a Turboranger, they're given the gift of hyper speed. He immediately put both his Turbo Laser and J Gun right onto Nikushikuro's head, and even held both in horizontal grips, "At this range, no way it'll miss. Headshot will solve this fairly easy." With that he started pulling the trigger several times, shooting up the Ayakashi several times.

"And just to make sure! Wing Gauntlet!" Black Condor followed up with his Wing Gauntlet ready, running towards Nikushikuro and punched him right on the head, from the side. 'That'll make his head pop out, I guess!'

However, as they dust cleared off, to their shock, Nikushikuro was still standing there not really harmed. "Okay, are you just goofing off now? ! That didn't do a thing!" Using his might, he flexed and broke through his binding, sending Five Yellow away. But before she fell over, he grabbed what remained of the Melody Tact's whip and pulled it, dragging her to the ground.

"Hey, I didn't even retract…" Five Yellow was about to protest but Nikushikuro instead pulled further, suddenly swinging Five Yellow to the air and used her body to hit both Blue Turbo and Black Condor to the ground before tossing her to the ground, "Ack!"

"None of the attacks works!" Goggle Pink commented, "And he wasn't even a combination of monsters! Gedoushuu… we found a powerful one."

"No, there has got to be one weakness. Maybe…" Shinken Red thought hard, until he remembered a past battle where he had to crack a formerly impenetrable shell. And with the people he got, he should have it just fine. "Fire, water, wind. Perfect. Miki, Sayaka, I'm going to need your help."

"Don't worry… you'll have it." Change Mermaid said, despite seemingly tired. Even Shinken Red noticed it, but he felt that he had no choice.

"Use a great fire to heat him off then quickly turn for water." Shinken Red explained the plan very briefly, and the two girls instantly understood.

"OK, I'm first." Goggle Pink said as she prepared her Pink Ribbon, "Pink Senpuu!"

"Shinkenmaru. Kaen no Mai!" Near instantly after Goggle Pink unleashed her attack, Shinken Red followed with his fire attack, thus the fire, enforced with the strong wind, started burning Nikushikuro. Without giving him a chance to retaliate, Shinken Red turned towards Change Mermaid, "Sayaka, now!"

"R… right!" Still struggling to stay awake, Change Mermaid unleashed her attack, "Mermaid Typhoon Wave!" Sending out a whirlpool from her hands, Change Mermaid struck at Nikushikuro with water force.

"Well, that should do the trick…" Shinken Red commented, expecting that it should be a short while until Nikushikuro's bones crack. But to his surprise, nothing happened. "What? !"

"Ha ha ha! Don't take me the same as that coward Marigomori!" Nikushikuro boasted while laughing and remembering the very Ayakashi that fell for that trick before, "When I say I'm invincible, I mean it!"

"No way…" Shinken Red said in disbelief, but at that moment he resorted into thinking of something, 'Maybe the protection is something barrier-like…'

"Okay all of you can now die!" Nikushikuro said as he put his hands forward, stabbing his sword to his shield and exclaimed, "Invincible Bone Storm!" With that, from his body came out many sharp bones that flew out like a dagger storm, striking all the Super Sentai together. "Ha ha ha! I told you I'm invincible! Die… Huh? !" However, as he said that, he stopped as he realized something, "Out of water? ! Damn it! Guess I need to refill first."

"Oh yeah? ! I guess you're not so invincible after all!" Black Condor said, quickly getting up and drawing his Bird Blaster, before shooting Nikushikuro. But at that point, he jumped into a nearby crevice and slipped away. "You're just a coward!"

"No, it wouldn't be even any of use." Shinken Red stopped him as he and the rest un-transformed, "Gedoushuu are inhumanly quick to return to the Sanzu river. But don't worry… Next time he appears, he's usually beaten without any more chance to return."

"That had better be the case." Youhei said as he approached the team and looked around, "Is everyone okay?"

However, unlike the others, Sayaka was still laying on the ground, completely exhausted as she was breathing heavily. "Sayaka! You all right? !" As everyone gathered near her, Dai asked her.

"I'm fine… I'm just… a little tired…" Sayaka tried to reassure her.

"Of course you're tired!" Remi shouted in worry, "You worked overnight! How long has it been like that? !"

"Remi…? !" Miki was shocked when she heard Remi's explanation.

"Yeah, I know how it feels, I've seen cases like that!" Remi said, remembering her past with her siblings, "There was that one time that my eldest brother Gaku overworked himself. As a result, he was unable to teach for several days and his class went unattended! The children in his class deeply missed him, so he swore that he'll never overwork and find balance in work and rest! Sayaka, please… you need rest."

"I'm sorry to worry you Remi, but don't worry…" Sayaka said, "This was nothing. In army, I've had much worse…"

"You should just drop that workaholic attitude now! It's just pissing me off!" Gai yelled, "The hell are you up working on? ! So important you'd skip rest? !"

"Gai, that's enough, no need to yell like that!" Dai said, tapping Gai's shoulder, "Look around." As Gai did, they realized people have been walking back to the area and they seem to look at the team weirdly due to the yelling.

"Okay, whatever the problem is, we better settle it at Kizuna…" Takeru suggested and eventually they returned to Kizuna.

* * *

"Hm? That is an interesting monster." While the fight was going on, the villains were witnessing the battle from afar. The watchers thus far were just Radiguet, Ahames and Mazurka. Apparently Doldora and Lee Keflen were collaborating somewhere for a plan. Seeing as how it was impervious to all attacks, Ahames couldn't help but comment on that, "To think that he could back his claims."

"If that monster was brought in here, it could've gotten more powerful." Mazurka also commented, "But instead it…"

"Well, leave it be." A voice was heard and when the three turned back, they saw Juzou, the one who said that, walking along with Jarmin, "Nikushikuro is usually a loner type Ayakashi, he wouldn't respect such combination."

"What? ! They can't be just that selfish!" Ahames scolded, "If it would result in more power for us, then…!"

"Leave it be." Radiguet commanded, silencing the rest. He then approached Juzou, "So, you return to us, Gedoushuu… and bringing a strong monster at that! Let's hope he held up well. So far he's proven invulnerable to the Super Sentai… but…!"

"Hmph, you had your fun with your Behemoth Gash." Juzou replied, while remembering their previous trip to Academia Island, "Let's just say it's my turn." 'Just so long as you leave Shinken Red to me… that's all.'

"Jarmin, that was pretty good." Mazurka said as she approached Jarmin, "How did you tame this beast back to here?"

"Just a few fights and we're done." Jarmin noted until she looked around, "Where are the two professors Doldora and Lee Keflen?"

"They're planning something…" So she answered, "We should try planning something as well."

* * *

"You were researching something without rest?" Back in Kizuna, Gai was reprimanding Sayaka, "That's overworking, you know! Man, it's like you're a female Ryuu or something."

"In that you meant Ryuu Tendou, your Jetman leader as Red Hawk? He must be a really diligent man." Sayaka commented, "I'm really honored to be compared to him, thanks Gai."

"Regardless, I'm against you overworking too much, Sayaka." Takeru said, "I'm sorry, but Gai's right. Get a rest."

"No, Takeru. This is important." Sayaka insisted. "I have to."

"No buts here, lady!" Gai reminded again, "You're going to rest and have a break! Save your strength for later!"

"Gai, I'm not a kid anymore!" Sayaka protested, "I know my limits! I've rested enough!"

"I don't think so." Gai shook his head, "You need more rest than this! And I don't mean you need to stay and sleep! You could hang around…"

"Well, yeah I could use that. But I'm not one to make it a habit like you." Sayaka said, "I know my duties, I balance my time between fun and duties, and I'd say this is more time for duty. We need to find out how to defeat that monster."

"What can a tired brain produce anyway?" Gai challenged, "You won't be able to do something productive."

"Gai! Are you underestimating me? !" Sayaka was about to yell, until both of them was separated by Youhei.

"Oh cut this out already! You're like a couple on a date who are bickering about which menu is better in the restaurant! This is not the place!" He exclaimed. And all of the sudden, the team's getting silent as they looked at Youhei, "Huh? Why are you looking at me?"

"You know, Youhei." Remi started, "That's a brilliant idea! Maybe as Sayaka's rest, Gai can take her for a date!"

"WHAT? !" Both Gai and Sayaka said in surprise, their eyes wide open, and then they looked at each other.

When Gai looked at Sayaka, he was thinking about some positive things. 'Hey, actually this won't be so bad. Sayaka's a fine babe. I could get used to this.' He started to grin. But that was interrupted when Sayaka suddenly stamped her feet on Gai's, annoyed.

"Remi, please, don't get any wrong idea with this! I really don't think I should be dating… Especially with…" Sayaka protested to Remi. She was completely surprised that she was told to date Gai. Love couldn't be forced after all. 'Well, it's not like Gai is ugly. He's actually pretty rugged. But still! I'm not gonna be one of his many girls he dates and leaves! He probably wouldn't be serious! And looks only doesn't sell it!'

"Well, it's fine, right?" Takeru suddenly entered the discussion, "This'll do good to strengthen your bonds."

At that point, Miki suddenly approached Sayaka and whispered to her. "Sayaka, this could be your chance you know. Your previous date was ruined because it was… you know." At that moment, Sayaka was reminded on how she was fooled into dating Radiguet in disguise. "That's why I want you to at least have a normal date. It doesn't need to be a romantic date, just… hang out together, have fun…" Miki did make a point. She wanted Sayaka to be at least happy and her experience with a date wouldn't be ruined forever. Finally understanding Miki's point, Sayaka nodded, accepting the prospect that she'll be dating Gai.

On the other hand, Youhei came in and whispered to Gai himself, "Okay, this is your big chance, Gai! But let me warn you one thing, though… you better don't make Sayaka sad for this. Treat her well. Do it, make us girl-chasers everywhere proud! Also… remember that one incident. Let Sayaka have her fun too."

"Heh, you don't need to ask, you know!" Gai smiled, knowing he's got the support of his friends. "Well, in that case, gotta rest up a bit to prepare for the big one."

"Gai." Sayaka called in before Gai left the room. He turned back and for the moment, Sayaka was smiling, "I'm looking forward to this one, then."

'Ooh! So she's already that accepting? ! No, no, this has got to be some trick to let my guard down. Damn it, Sayaka. Behind that smile, you must've been hiding something… But that's why you're so fine. I like it better when girls aren't that submissive.'

Thus the two left, probably to just take small naps and prepare for their date. The team was quite abuzz as well. "Well this is our big chance too!" Youhei said in excitement.

"Big chance? What? You want to date someone too?" Dai, a little confused, asked, "Well, there's…"

"No, of course not! What I meant to say was that I'm gonna follow Gai and Sayaka and see how the date proceeded!" Youhei corrected, "Hopefully it'll be a pretty good one. Plus I could watch and learn how Gai does his things."

"So… that means you want to learn more girl-chasing techniques, huh." Miki teased, "Women like it better if their men are loyal. It doesn't work in a one-sided way only, you know!" Youhei was silent hearing that, unable to come back with something to defend himself.

"I don't know, but this sounds exciting!" Remi said, excited, "Youhei, I think I'd like to come with you and see how it goes!"

"Whoa, the more the merrier!" Youhei exclaimed, before he turned towards Dai, "Wanna come too, Dai?"

"Me? Err…" Dai was thinking of whether he should accept or not, "I'm not sure what you meant…"

"You do understand about dates, right?" Remi said to him, "I think it's about time you see what date really is with your own eyes. It's good for learning too! Field study time!"

"When you put it that way… yeah, sure!" Dai finally made his decision. Indeed, he did hear about 'dates' and all during his battle against Mess, but never really saw how it was like. He thought this would be a chance to know more about the culture of Earth he left behind before.

"Awesome! You coming too, Takeru?" After confirming Dai's willingness to come, Youhei turned towards Takeru. However, what he met wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"No thanks." Thus was Takeru's answer… refusal. "Someone has got to think of how to defeat that Ayakashi just yet."

"I'm staying too. I'd like to help Takeru in this case." Miki also refused to come as well, "Don't worry, you guys have fun. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid, or ruin their date."

"Right… don't worry." Youhei confirmed as Miki smiled in approval, while Takeru just nodded. It's time for him to do his job after all.

"Since there's time between now and the date, I have a better idea." Takeru suddenly suggested, "Help us out to kill time. But when the time comes, just leave the rest to me and Miki."

"That sounds good." Remi nodded in agreement and they agreed to help think of something to defeat the currently invincible Nikushikuro.

* * *

"Hey!" That evening, Dai approached both Youhei and Remi, who was waiting at the park, "Sorry, kinda late. Got a little lost."

"You should bring a map next time." Youhei suggested, before turning towards Remi, "How is it? Has our target been spotted?"

"It's a bit too dark, but my sight's fine…" Remi said, looking around, "Those two haven't been seen yet, though."

"Hey, Remi. I haven't asked you this, but… you're a teacher, right?" Youhei asked for the moment, "You really think you should be doing this as a…"

"Aw, quiet!" Remi waved her hand in refusal as if telling Youhei to shut up, "Not all teachers are grumpy and overly tight! Sometimes they can also have funs... Heck, I've had fun playing with my students a lot!" Of course, the Hoshikawa Sibling Teachers weren't really known for their overly strict regime. They were pretty laid back and would've done the same practices, even if they're teaching older children or high school students. Youhei could only nod.

"Man, if only youth was that much easier…" He sighed, remembering that he was considered a troublemaker, even if he practically brought it on himself.

"Bet you have strict teacher, and wishes your teacher would be as lax as Remi." Dai made a small comment which kind of hit a nerve on Remi.

"Hey! If I find a student as troublemaking as him, I can be strict too, you know!" She corrected Dai, and said with a sly smile, "There's a lot of punishment I'd administer for troublemakers…"

"Hey, how did you assume things like that? !" Youhei protested, slightly embarrassed that Remi guessed his past right.

"Just a hunch, I guess? Or maybe it's your face that says 'I'm a troublemaker' everytime I look at it." Remi tried to play innocent, smiling and humming, shrugging off innocently. And all Youhei could do was just clench his fist in annoyance. Remi got him good.

"Hey wait! Aren't those…!" Dai suddenly pointed out, catching the two's attention. They saw Gai and Sayaka walking towards a restaurant, and apparently they're not wearing anything overly fancy, just their usual clothes, already cleaned nice. "Guys, they're already here!"

"Oh! Right! The sightseeing, the sightseeing!" Remi corrected as she hurried up to pursue Gai and Sayaka… and hid right back to the nearby bush, followed by Youhei and Dai, "How long have they been…"

"Beats me… We never know if they've gone sightseeing…" Youhei added.

"So this is a date…" Dai noted, "It's just about a dinner together…"

"No! Wrong answer, Dai!" Remi corrected, tapping his shoulder a little lightly, "There's more than that to a date! Keep looking!" Thus the three continued to watch all while hiding on the bushes.

* * *

"So it's a double deluxe steak package. Coming right up, sir and madam." The waiter said to Gai and Sayaka. But before he could leave, Gai called him out.

"Also, if there's whisky…" He was about to order his favorite drink… until…

"Hm, there's a discount for the milk shake? We'll have two of those, thank you." Sayaka instead ordered the milk, which kind of disappointed Gai. It's not like he disliked milk, which was a favorite of his best friend Tendou Ryuu the Red Hawk, he's grown to respect it. It's just that Sayaka seemed to completely dominate him in the date with just her look and smile.

'Damn, what a woman. Just smiles and all that and it seems she's just ready to strike anytime…'

Gai looked around. They're sitting next to a window. He felt that there's a nice breeze on the outside, but something told him that there's something wrong outside.

"Gai." Sayaka suddenly called, "Something wrong with me? So much you don't want to see me…"

"Ah! No, not really!" Gai quickly returned to look at Sayaka. He usually hadn't gotten the time to look at her, but now that he did, even if she was in normal clothes, she looked really pretty. The things proper skin care and bathing would do wonders to people. "Yeah, you look awesomely pretty tonight."

"Awesomely pretty. Hee hee…" Sayaka giggled hearing such words, "You're such a smooth talker."

"Hey… Sayaka." Gai suddenly shifted his words to a much more serious tone… as much as a serious girl-chaser he could, "Now you look into my eyes. And tell me if I'm lying when I say you're pretty." Sayaka did so. Through Gai's black eyes, Sayaka could see a lot. Passion, fierceness, and amongst all those… honesty.

However at that very moment, Gai averted his eyes. "No, this won't work."

"Gai?" Sayaka suddenly asked.

"You already thought of someone else, huh?" Gai asked, which struck Sayaka on quite the nerve. She did have some feelings for her former leader Tsurugi Hiryuu. However, she just hadn't said it and preferred to keep things professional anyway. "I think I'll just be satisfied if you're happy with whoever you like, rather than stealing you from your rightful one. That's been put down below my standards for awhile."

"Gai…" Sayaka looked down, a little embarrassed, "You know I thought you'd just go ahead and say things like 'I'll make you mine' or something."

"Only if the girl's still single. I'm not a woman-stealer." Gai responded, "Well… I guess I was before, but right now I don't think it would do me good if my target already focused on someone else." It reminded him with his old scuffle with Tendou Ryuu, trying to win the heart of Rokumeikan Kaori, whom at first he thought to be single. He won at first, but things changed, he broke up and saw who Kaori truly loved. And it made him learn a lesson, sometimes it's better if his target of affection is happy with the one she loved. Besides he knew his time with Sayaka would be a short one. Once everything's over, most likely they would return to their own timelines, "Besides… even if it's not a romantic one, a date is still a date."

"And whatever that means, Gai?" Sayaka asked, curiosity started to creep onto her.

"Well, your last date was a disaster." Gai pointed out and Sayaka was surprised. So it wasn't just Miki who was concerned about her, Gai was as well, "I just want to make sure you have at least one good date."

"Thank you. That means so much to me." Sayaka said, smiling with joy in her face. They talked so much they did not realize that the waiter was there waiting, "Ah!"

"Excuse me, sir and madam, but your talk seemed so intensive that I didn't dare to interrupt…" The waiter said, "Regardless, here's your order… Have a nice dinner."

"Will do that, thanks!" Gai replied as the waiter left, "Well… shall we?"

"Okay then, let's eat." Sayaka said as she began eating along with Gai.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Youhei, Remi and Dai were watching the two eat. "They seem to have a nice meal…" Remi commented.

"Uugh, if only I brought a camera…!" Youhei lamented, seeing on how the date went. He also didn't realize that Dai was in a daze, looking at the two eating.

"Those foods… look tasty…" He commented, "I wouldn't mind some…"

"Uh, maybe next time, Dai." Remi quickly said. Suddenly, all three sensed something and quickly hid their heads back to the bushes. Just in time as Sayaka was looking at the outside, before she eventually resumed her meal…

* * *

Once the meal's finished and the two paid the prices, the two left the restaurant as they walked down through the road together, with the three tailing behind. They went to various stores and looked around, window-shopping. Sometimes they entered some clothes store and looked around some nice clothes, and each bought clothes for each other.

It eventually ended as they sat on a bench, watching the night sky together. "The night looks beautiful." Sayaka commented, "It's like our Earth's."

"Yeah. And the skies of this world and Earth's… we protect as well." Gai noted as he suddenly noticed something. Sayaka was leaning her head onto his shoulder, "Er… Sayaka?"

"Thank you, Gai. Today was really fun…" She said softly as Gai felt like his body temperature rising. However at that moment, she felt something within Gai's body. She was quick enough to change her mood into a much calmer one, "You'd make a good big brother."

"Well… yeah, you can say I could be a brother figure to you guys." Gai noted, chuckling a little, "I'm the oldest here, right?"

"Well, I suppose so. Even if you've been… you know, dead." Sayaka said, "Don't take it as an insult, though. I mean, beneath those rude, womanizing attitude you do really have a caring heart and a heart of justice. Which not even death can hinder."

"Oh, come on… you're the one making me blush when it's supposed to be me, the guy, making the lady blush! Man, you're one hell of a woman." Gai replied, "So… is it my turn to say things, Sayaka?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sayaka said, removing her head from Gai's shoulder.

"So what kept you so busy these days? Lemme know." Thus was Gai's question.

"I guess I can tell you, then." Sayaka answered, looking up a little, "It's the Anti-Flash Phenomenon."

"Anti-Flash… Phenomenon…?" Gai asked, a little confused.

"Yes, that book I took from the Devil's Library before." Sayaka said, reminding him their first battle with Dai in their team, "Actually it contains information about the thing Dai and his fellow Flashmen has suffered about." Thus Sayaka ended up telling Gai what she could learn about the Anti-Flash Phenomenon and how it affected the Flashmen. "And… that's how it is. If I am successful in inventing the countermeasure, I can give it to Dai as a present when we all have to separate. And then, the Flashman can have leisure in searching their parents."

"Searching for their parents…" Gai said, reminded with the previous fight in which they found Dai's father. It was a joyful reunion for the two. "It's an honorable cause. I understand that you're so intent in learning it. But why didn't you just tell us?"

"Research has always been my job. I don't want you to divert your concentration for me. I'll be fine." Thus Sayaka answered.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't excuse overworking." Gai reprimanded her again, "If you think of me as your big bro, then listen to me. Don't be so overworking."

"I know, Gai." Sayaka replied, "That's why we're here. It's my break and to be honest, it was quite a refreshing one. Thank you for providing my good 'rest', especially for the mind."

"Oh, sure…" Gai was about to reply further and suddenly they heard scream of men. "Oh great, way to ruin one date, whatever monster appearing…"

"It could be him. Let's go." Sayaka noted and Gai agreed. The two then quickly rushed to the nearby area where the scream came from, putting the clothes they just bought at the side of the bench.

* * *

"Damn you, humans! Stop doing those disgusting activities!" No doubt that it was Nikushikuro. He, along with his Nanashi Renjuu, was attacking many people, many of them young couples dating. "Yeah, that's right! This world is better off without…"

"Without you!" yelled Gai as he and Sayaka were rushing ahead and attacking several Nanashi Renjuu who was harassing men there.

"Please, everyone run!" Sayaka said to the men as she fought against the incoming soldiers.

"Hey, you got guts, humans!" Nikushikuro said, "But still, you think you can beat me, the Invincible Nikushikuro? !"

"Well, who the hell do you think we are?" Gai said cockily before turning towards Sayaka, "Let's go!"

"OK!" Sayaka nodded as they prepared to transform.

"**Cross Changer!**"

"**Change Mermaid!**"

"Bah, I still have a little business. Nanashi Renjuu, come here!" Nikushikuro yelled as he called his soldiers, which surrounded both Black Condor and Change Mermaid. "See ya, losers!"

"What? ! Wait, god damn it!" Black Condor yelled, but the army of Nanashi Renjuu blocked his path, along with Change Mermaid's. In turn, the two began fighting at the night.

It didn't take long for eventually, Blue Turbo, Five Yellow and Green Flash entered the fray and helped the two fighting. "Sorry we're late!" Green Flash said as he backhanded a Nanashi that tried attacking him, "You two okay? !"

"We're fine, no problem…!" Change Mermaid exclaimed as they continued to fight further…

However, after several bouts of fighting, the Nanashi Renjuu didn't show any signs of backing down. "This horde is endless! At this rate we'll…" Blue Turbo exclaimed, but his words were eventually cut short with another's.

"Then duck." They instinctively ducked. The Nanashi Renjuu looked to the front as they saw the one who gave the command… Shinken Red, although Goggle Pink was also by his side. "Rekka Daizantou!" Turning his Shinkenmaru into a big sword, he then swung his sword forward, sending forth a wave of flame that eventually burnt the remaining Nanashi Renjuu.

"Is everyone okay?" Goggle Pink asked as she approached the rest.

"Fine, no biggie." Five Yellow nodded, "So, now that you're here, that means…"

"Yeah, we found out a way." Shinken Red nodded.

"Bah, why not just use the Super Sentai Ball and break through his defense already?" Black Condor suggested.

"Maybe, but there's one way to ensure that he'll die rather than deflecting it." Shinken Red replied, "The Shiba house also stored information about some Gedoushuu and we investigated the scrolls there. We found out about Nikushikuro. True to his words, he really is invincible, but he has one weakness, which brought to his downfall."

"And what's that weakness?" Green Flash asked, "Fists, bullets, anything got deflected!"

"It's not a physical force, but… You may find this a bit corny." Goggle Pink said, sighing, "Love acts and declarations are his weakness."

"Wait, what? !" Blue Turbo said in disbelief, "So he'll weaken when someone acts as if they're in love? ! And even say the declarations of love out loud? !"

"Yeah. Weird monster, I suppose…" Goggle Pink nodded.

"Wait, maybe you're right." Change Mermaid suddenly concluded, "Gai, just before he was attacking people dating, right? He called those a 'disgusting activity'."

"Yeah, come to think of it…" Black Condor said, but then he noticed everyone looking at him, "Wait, what's that stare for?"

"You just got off fresh from a date." Shinken Red said, "Those sweet words would've been still fresh from your mind. Do it."

"Whoa, hold up. Declaring love is one thing, but…" Black Condor protested, "This totally doesn't work when forced or gets too corny!"

"Come on, you call yourself a girl-chaser?" Blue Turbo suddenly beckoned.

"This is different! Instead, why don't you just do that with Miki, huh? !" Black Condor protested, "Or Dai and Remi together! How 'bout it, huh?"

"Well, um… not sure if I understand some love terms…" Green Flash suddenly gave an objection, which was then followed by Five Yellow.

"Yeah, what he said! He's still learning about dates!" She said, "And I'd say this is not his time for a field test! He needs more training!"

"Sayaka, say something." Black Condor said to Change Mermaid, who was being whispered by Goggle Pink, "Though if you say we go, then I guess I have no choice. I'm just gonna do my best."

"Yep, that's the spirit, Gai." Suddenly Change Mermaid said as she held Black Condor on the hand and suddenly pulled it while walking, "Let's go."

"Wha? !" Black Condor was surprised, not because how he was going to do it anyway, but on how daring Change Mermaid was. When she said her words, she was completely relaxed and not really nervous, but full of confidence with dashes of teasing.

And as Black Condor and Change Mermaid was out of sight, Goggle Pink then approached Shinken Red. "I got her briefed."

"Briefed?" Blue Turbo asked, a bit confused.

"Right. Actually, behind that, we have a plan…" Shinken Red said as he prepared to brief the rest of the team…

* * *

"Hahahaha! That's enough of that silly things called 'dating', 'making out', blah blah blah!" Nikushikuro shouted as he was driving off more dating people, "Sickening things like that shouldn't be in my sight!"

"Wait!" Suddenly Change Mermaid yelled, already dragging Black Condor to her side.

"Oh, what now? !" Nikushikuro said, annoyed, "You know you can't beat me like this!"

Change Mermaid then coughed a little. Suddenly, she circled her arm around Black Condor's neck and embraced him, "Gai… hold me tight…"

"Huh? !" Both Black Condor and Nikushikuro was shocked at what Change Mermaid did. It was a completely daring move.

"Just do it." Change Mermaid suddenly whispered, in which Black Condor finally decided to do it.

He's going to embrace it, he's going to show all these years of womanizing skills he honed up… towards a Senior in fighting evil. Even if it's not using her real face, but covered in mask and suit, he's still going to do it. He then hugged Change Mermaid so tightly, surprising Nikushikuro, "Your body is really warm. I could go on forever, you know."

"W… w… what WHAAAT? !" Nikushikuro yelled, he felt completely uneasy. Until he realized something, "Hey! No flirting! Not in my sight! No!"

"Ah… Gai. Please hold me forever…" Change Mermaid suddenly said, as Black Condor lifted her up as if a bridegroom carrying a bride, "I feel safe around you…"

"I'll never let go, Sayaka." Black Condor replied, mustering any romantic tones he could afford, "Next, we're going to church and…"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Nikushikuro yelled as he rushed forward and tried striking them with his sword. However, he's not really known for his speed thus even while carrying Change Mermaid, Black Condor was able to step aside and dodged his attack. "Damn you… at this rate…!" Nikushikuro cursed. This was after all his weakness, seeing people flirting and showing affection to each other. This had an effect on him, he was unable to use his signature Invincible Bone Storm.

However, that didn't stop Black Condor and Change Mermaid to continue to flirt at each other, each seconds only served to infuriate Nikushikuro further and he couldn't even hit them as his weakness caused him to also get slower.

Until eventually…

"Now." Change Mermaid, now standing while holding Black Condor's arms, suddenly said. Black Condor nodded as suddenly they drew the Bringer Sword and Change Sword.

"Haha! I guess you do get tired after all! Now it's my turn to…" Nikushikuro said confidently that he's going to win this.

"No you don't!" Black Condor said as suddenly they slashed downwards… just in time as the Super Sentai Ball flew down to their front and both slashes launched the ball straight to Nikushikuro. Since he was weakened and didn't have time to recover, his invincibility wore off as the ball tore through Nikushikuro.

"Wha… what's this…? !" Nikushikuro yelled in pain as eventually he ended up exploding with one final yell, "BUT I'M INVINCIBLE!"

As pieces of Nikushikuro fell to the ground, both Black Condor and Change Mermaid de-morphed back to their human forms. "Well, about what I said the whole time…" Gai said, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah. I had my fun as well." Sayaka said, smiling, "Thank you. This has been a great experience for me."

In the same time, Takeru and the rest approached the two, "You two. You beat your enemy I suppose."

"Yeah. Guess there are benefits of being a womanizer after all!" Gai said, once again back in his cocky self.

"There's still some downsides of it, though…" Sayaka said, as eventually the whole discussion ended up into how Sayaka started mentioning on how in general womanizing is wrong and no girls would respect such person fully. Takeru just sighed, at least today's monster has been defeated. For now, but he knew Radiguet would strike any time. But for the moment…

"This brings this chapter to a close…" So muttered Takeru lowly.

* * *

"So he had his weakness exposed that easily." Juzou commented, witnessing Nikushikuro's fall. "I guess it was no wonder I defeated him easily."

"That, or all Gedoushuu are this weak?" Radiguet suddenly incited something, trying to ignite Juzou's anger. However, Juzou remained calm.

"I could ask the same to you, Vyram." Juzou's retort caused Radiguet to get irritated on his own. He covered his own mouth, trying to blast Juzou with it, but he was stopped when suddenly he heard the footsteps of three people, belonging to Mazurka, Doldora and Lee Keflen.

"It is done, Radiguet." Lee Keflen stated, "The Super Sentai will not know what hit her."

"Indeed, if they are hit with this, we will be able to regain a good chunk of time." Doldora added.

"Very good, then. Ahames!" As Radiguet said that, he turned towards Ahames, "I'll leave you in charge for this one. I have other business to attend…"

"Very well then, Radiguet. Don't mind me if I kill the Super Sentai first…" Ahames said, chuckling, although it was met with silence from Radiguet. However, unknown to them, Jarmin looked at Juzou and both nodded to each other. It seemed that their more-personal partnership would deepen the alliance between the two...

* * *

The next day, Sayaka was taking the whole team for some shopping spree. She took Miki and Remi to the very clothing store she visited with Gai during her date. The girls were all having fun as they exchanged whichever clothes look better for them.

And on the outside, the boys, all except Dai, were waiting. "Sayaka sure is having fun now." Gai commented, looking at how happy Sayaka was, "Well! Better than completely overworking though."

"She's still in her research, though. But I'm glad she's taking a break in awhile." Youhei added.

"Regardless, it's still an important research." Takeru said, and the next thing he said surprised Gai, "Especially for Dai's sake."

"What? How did you know about that, Takeru?" Gai asked, curious.

"I had my sources." Thus was the short answer for Takeru. In truth, he's seen the book Sayaka carried from that dimension and upon reading the History of Super Sentai book, he came to realize the Anti-Flash Phenomenon that plagued the Flashman. That's why he hoped the research was a success. However, rest was still important, and he's glad Sayaka stopped being so overworking.

"Heey!" Dai's voice called them out, as he's carrying a bag containing several soft drinks.

"OK, here it is! I'm getting thirsty!" Youhei greeted as he approached Dai to get the soft drinks.

The Super Sentai seems to be enjoying their day off. However, they were unaware of a nefarious plan concocted by Lee Keflen. Will they be able to keep their cheery disposition like during this break period? Don't lose, and good luck, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 21  
**

* * *

Author's note: And yeah, it's just filler, but there has been a more personal partnership between Juzou and Jarmin. And there's some teases between Gai and Sayaka, but Gai showed his 'development' throughout Jetman, sorta... I hope it's fine in your eyes.

Regardless, stay tuned! Next chapter will have another cameo and for those who watched Gokaiger, watch as how I put a link to the show! Once again, stay tuned!


	21. Dynamic Resolution For Death

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **And we're back again for another chapter! Just like Yuusuke, another cameo character makes his appearance, and this looks... kinda obvious. Anyway keep reading!

Oh, and just like the second team, today's monster of the chapter has a tendency for an Engrish phrase so you should see the italicized words quite a bit, noting Engrish phrases.**  
**

* * *

**ACT 21: Dynamic Resolution For Death  
**

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you next week!"

The day was Friday. Despite fighting really severely against the forces of evil, Miki at this point realized the importance of balance between the two. She had been re-scheduling her time, juggling between school life and fighting evil. This held true for both Youhei and Remi, inbetween college life and teacher life, they had to balance their time. And as of current, Miki was heading to the nearby grocery to decide what's for dinner. 'Let's see… perhaps a beef stew would be nice. And I bet the other guys would enjoy it very much…'

"AAAH! THIEVES!" A scream of help from a woman was heard. Miki realized that someone was in danger. She ran to the location where the scream was heard and saw a middle-aged woman on the ground, screaming for help as she saw several men running off with several bags.

"Are you okay, Miss? !" Miki approached the lady, trying to tend to her.

"I'm fine! But those men… My bag!" The woman begged. Miki needed no more explanation as she ran towards those men and barred their path on the park.

"Stop! Return that bag!" Miki warned as she pointed her finger towards them.

"Hey…" Suddenly one of the men said, "You're beautiful, young girl. Whaddaya say we have a date, right here, right now, hmm?" He approached Miki and suddenly grabbed her hand, "We're gonna have so much fun…"

"Get your hand off me!" Miki yelled and in one move, she flipped the man to the ground. The other men didn't take the action well and they surrounded and attacked her. However, Miki thus far defended herself well.

It didn't take very long for Miki to knock these men out as she eventually grabbed the bag. "You should think twice before attempting stealing like that." She warned the men as she prepared to move… Until she heard something weird, "What's this sound? It's like a slithering chain…"

To her worst prediction, she suddenly felt like her wrists being wrapped by chains, and afterwards, so was her ankles. These chains were pulled, making her drop her bag and her arms spread, disabling her movement. "What…? ! These…" Miki looked around, shocked, and found out that the ones holding the chains were Spotmen. "Deathdark…!" Miki looked at the ground and suddenly found out that the thieves were actually Spotmen in disguise. In a sudden, the chains were pulled further that Miki fell to the ground, her back hitting the ground. "Ah…!"

"A job well done, men!" Suddenly she heard a voice. The same middle-aged woman who was a victim approached her casually as Miki looked really shocked, looking at the woman.

"Miss…! You… wait." She realized what's going on. She should've looked at the woman's face more carefully as the woman walked calmly to her… and grabbed her cloth. Flipping it, she revealed that she was someone really familiar to Miki. "Mazurka! I should've known…"

"That's really naïve of you, Momozono Miki." Mazurka said as she approached Miki and then put her stick to her chin, threatening her, "You really couldn't leave someone in help. Oh I do remember that time, when you fell for Dr. Zazoriya's class act of defecting… That is why you're such an easy prey for this one. Even with an empty bag like that!"

"Maybe… but next time I won't." Miki said defiantly. Having her arms spread like that was a little unsettling thus she tried to bend her elbows, to no avail. "So… did you really think you've won?"

"I think yes." Mazurka said proudly, "You can go ahead and scream for help, even if it won't do you any good as your limbs will be ripped away from your body. Spotmen! Do it…"

The Spotmen holding the chains started pulling the chains as hard as they could. In the same time, Miki had to hold herself together, struggling to keep her limbs in place. "Urrgh…!" She gathered all the strength she could, but she wouldn't call for her friends. This was nothing for her. She could endure this…

However…

"WAIT!"

A familiar voice. Miki felt like she has heard the voice for very long. Suddenly, the Spotmen holding the chains fell to the ground, freeing her. Apparently, they were struck down with shurikens and kunais. Just then, a ninja in black garb jumped to the scene and started attacking the nearby Spotmen that were hiding behind the surroundings, which were trees. "Surrounding a fine lady like this. You were a little too rude, don't you think? !"

"T… thank you?" Miki tried to thank the ninja, but he just put his hand in front of her.

"Formality later, we have an enemy coming!" The ninja replied.

"You! Who do you think you are? !" Mazurka said as she rushed forward and attacked the ninja. Surprisingly, he managed to keep up with Mazurka's attacks, and even landed several hits to her.

"Really, this takes me way back." The ninja said, which shocked Miki. Did that mean that the ninja has had experience similar to them.

"Don't get cocky!" Mazurka got up and continued to attack. However, at one point, she managed to swipe him on the face with her stick, knocking him away. "In the end, you're nothing at all…"

"YAAH!" However, Mazurka was soon greeted with a flying kick by Miki, right on the face, knocking her away. "Are you okay? !" Miki then approached the ninja, but when she saw the ninja's face, she was shocked, "I… I can't believe it! Kuroda? !"

"Kuroda…? ! Kuroda Kanpei? ! So you are here as well!" Mazurka was equally shocked. After all, Kuroda Kanpei was one of the most dangerous adversaries of Deathdark, as Goggle Black, vice-leader of the Goggle Five.

"Huh?" The ninja was dumbfounded hearing that, "Wait a minute…"

At that point, Mazurka started hesitating. It seemed that she was called back. "Very well, I'll let you off this time, Momozono Miki. I will have to report this to the rest." With that, she leapt away, fleeing the scene.

"So… your name is Momozono Miki? That's a beautiful name, Miss." The ninja said as he got up.

"Oh, stop it with your jokes, Kuroda! Don't you remember me? !" Miki insisted, "What about the others? ! Akama? Aoyama? Kijima? How are they?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! First off, I don't know if I look like the same, but I am not this 'Kuroda Kanpei'!" The ninja corrected, which shocked Miki. It seemed like she was mistaking him. The ninja then knelt down politely, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hoshikawa Ryuu."

"… Oh… right. My mistake." Miki said, finally recognizing her mistake. However, on Ryuu's surname itself, she found another curiosity, "Did you say your surname is 'Hoshikawa'? Are you…"

"I'm afraid that time is fleeting. I'll have to leave for now. We shall meet again, Miss Miki!" Ryuu cut off the conversation as he eventually leapt away, leaving Miki alone.

'He's really a dead-ringer for Kuroda, though…'

* * *

"Ryuu, you said? !" After she reunited to the rest in Kizuna, Miki explained her encounter with Ryuu. This in particular surprised Gai, "Is his surname…"

"Hoshikawa." Miki said as Gai sighed. Turned out it's not his buddy Tendou Ryuu, "Well, he seems to be a real-life ninja."

"I wonder if it's a long lost cousin of mine or something…" Remi wondered, noting the surname.

"Wait, Miki. Did you say that ninja looked like an ally of yours?" Takeru suddenly asked. He seemed to have discovered something.

"Um, yes. He looked like the Goggle Five's vice leader Kuroda Kanpei." Miki answered, "I wish it could've been him, though…"

"Well, we found someone else. I was just re-reading the History of Super Sentai again recently." Takeru said as he concluded, "That man you meet… Hoshikawa Ryuu… is actually the vice leader of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman… as Dyna Black."

"Dynaman? !" Youhei exclaimed, "Hm… if I recall… that's the team after Goggle Five?"

"Yes, that's right." Sayaka confirmed, "They fought against the Empire of the tailed people… Jashinka Empire."

"So if he's here, does this mean the Jashinka Empire or whatever has returned?" Dai asked. However, all of the sudden, he exclaimed, "Wait. I think I recall that name somewhere… hmm…"

"Surprising. You knew each other?" Takeru asked.

"Somehow that name rings a bell further… even if I haven't seen him in the book." Sayaka added, "Hm… I wonder what that is…"

"I guess we'll find out if we meet him again." Gai added, "I'm already interested to meet him."

"We should still stay on guard. But if my hunch is right…" Takeru said, "Then he wouldn't be far away from any trouble, helping to quell them."

* * *

"What did you say? ! Another Goggle Five member here? !" As Mazurka reported, Jarmin was shocked to see another team member of an existing team, "This is quite the news. I wonder if there are also other Turboranger over here…"

"Not only that, it's also the second strongest as well." Mazurka said, "But he seemed to lose his memories and masquerades as a ninja instead. Whatever trickery this is, I won't be fooled…"

"Ha ha. Then you are already fooled." Replying to Mazurka's report was Ahames. It shocked Mazurka to hear Ahames' declaration as she continued, "That was no Goggle Five member. It was another team's member!"

"That's a daring deduction, Ahames." Juzou said, "So who is he actually? I wonder if he's strong…"

"Well, then allow him to introduce. Come forth, Tarus." Ahames said, calling forth someone. Afterwards, a creature, a Space Beast, which took form of a four-horned bull, with steel squares as his body… and on his back are six tails.

"Space Beast Tarus, here!" Tarus said, "I know that person you're talking about. That person is one of the Dynaman… Dyna Black, Hoshikawa Ryuu!"

"So it's a different person… the resemblance is really striking, though…" Mazurka noted, until she noted something, "How is it that you, being a Space Beast, know about Dynaman? ! Weren't your constant enemy the Changeman? !"

"That's because he was a former member of the Jashinka Empire, enemy of the Dynaman." Ahames explained, "I picked him up after apparently Jashinka's Emperor Aton expelled him to space. I modified him in Amazo Star and he became one of my trusted aides."

"I was once a high-ranking member of the Empire and a damn effective one at that!" Tarus started complaining, "How could His Majesty Aton do this to me? ! I once have six tails!"

"Whatever you do, I think Aton sees you as a danger even to him." Jarmin commented, "Ahames… you really got an eye when you pick your subordinate."

"Yeah. And Aton and his empire fell even to the Dynaman." Ahames said, and then looked to Tarus, "You know what to do, Tarus."

"Of course! I'll prove that I can destroy the Dynaman! That'll make me superior than the whole Jashinka Empire!" Tarus boasted, "I'll succeed where they fail!"

"You need to focus, though… The Dynaman isn't your only enemy." In a sudden, Lee Keflen arrived and spoke, "There is also similar people like the Dynaman, called 'Super Sentai'. They are also your target. Don't just be satisfied with the Dynaman's defeat, you must defeat the Super Sentai as well! Remember why I put that inside you… remember your mission…"

"I won't forget that, Great Doctor!" Tarus said as he eventually moved away, going to the real world in order to search for Ryuu for the moment. At the last moment, he waved good bye and said in English manner, though not really a good one, "_Good bye!_"

'And after Dyna Black… the rest will fall…'

* * *

The city also had its prison. Criminals, usually those apprehended without the help of any of the Super Sentai, were held there. However, while some didn't learn their lessons and continue their bad attitude in prison, some did repent and serve their sentence fully. It was one fine day that a prisoner named Sakamoto Takuya, who was imprisoned for a murder case. The man was genuinely grief-stricken and served 10 years in prison. He repented and got over his guilt and swore to become a better man. And on that day, he was to be freed.

"You served your sentence well, Mr. Sakamoto." The police chief said, shaking Takuya's hand, "I hope you re-enter the society as a better man, even better than when you were in prison."

"Thank you, sir." Takuya smiled, "I am reborn here. I'll start again from scratch." With that, he left. A kind smile was planted in his face as he walked away from the prison, he was ready to start his life anew…

And that would happen if Tarus did not suddenly leap in front of him and blocked his path. "Wha? ! Who are you? !" Takuya was scared as he dropped down.

"So you just got out of prison, huh? !" Tarus exclaimed, "I bet you're there for a crime."

"N-no! I've changed! I'm not…" Takuya begged, but Tarus instead held him on the shoulders. His horn started to generate purple lightning and struck Takuya. "AAAHHH!"

"Now relive your past and know that it was the only way!" Tarus yelled as he eventually dropped Takuya to the ground. When the man rose up, his past seemed to caught up to him and his mind was violated really hard that he thought that the only way to live his life was through murder. Tarus grinned looking at that. "Hahaha. _So crazy. So cool…_"

* * *

He ran up to the police station and approached the police chief that let him go. "Ah, good day, Mr. Sakamoto! Is there anything we can do for…"

"DIEE!" Takuya screamed as he raised a knife and tried to rush to the police chief, trying to stab him with it. The police chief dropped to the ground, dodging.

"Mr. Sakamoto! Wha… what happened to you? !" The police chief said in shock as he was crawling backwards, trying to avoid Takuya. Until eventually…

"HOOOAHH!" A flying kick hit Takuya right on his face. It turned out that it's Ryuu, saving the police chief. Takuya quickly got up and tried attacking him again, but Ryuu was quick enough to dodge and gave a chop to his neck, knocking him unconscious. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But how could Mr. Sakamoto…" The police chief said in much regret.

"This is unnatural. I've seen him for a short while when he got out of prison and he seemed genuinely pleasant." Ryuu explained, "Perhaps you should have him restrained, at least until I solve this problem. Don't let his redemption end up in vain, sir."

"Yes, I understand." The police chief nodded and eventually took Takuya into the prison where at least he'll be safe for the moment. In a sudden, Tarus appeared approaching the prison.

"Ah, damn it! I was about to have a good scene of murderous rampage!" Tarus lamented, "How dare you ruin the good scene planned by me, the Space Beast Tarus!"

"So you're the one behind this, monster!" Ryuu exclaimed, pointing to Tarus, "Messing with humans like that… unforgivable!" He then put his left hand forward, his palm open, and moved it in half-circle from right to left, before putting his right hand in front and quickly bending his right elbow to him, clenching his right fist and exclaimed, "**Dyna Black!**"

And thus, Ryuu transformed into his hero alter-ego, Dyna Black of the Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. "Dyna Black… Dynaman…!" Tarus growled angrily, "You may have beaten the Jashinka Empire, but you'll never beat me, Space Beast Tarus!"

"Space Beast? What does it have to do with the Jashinka?" Dyna Black asked.

"I was born a tailed person before I was a Space Beast! But enough talk!" Tarus said as he stomped the ground several times, before running to him and trying to ram him with his 4 horns, "_DIE DIE DIE DIE, _DYNAMAN!"

However, it didn't take long for Dyna Black to merely step aside, and put his foot on the way, tripping him. "Hey, that's not how you interpret a song for us."

"Why you!" Tarus got back to his feet as he eventually stood. "Eat this! Horn Missile!" His four horns suddenly were launched, heading straight towards Dyna Black.

"Cross Cutter!" Dyna Black then unleashed his weapon, the dual steel boomerangs. Using that, he deflected three of the horns, but ended up unable to deflect the other one. He ends up jumping off the horn while throwing the boomerangs to Tarus, but he managed to dodge it.

"Ha! You missed!" Tarus taunted. However, Dyna Black kept his calm and just put his hand crossed in front of him. He just moved his head aside and he ended up dodging the horn which came back to him like a boomerang.

"You missed. And for once, I'll be generous." Dyna Black said as he pointed to him, "Look behind you." When Tarus did that, he noticed the Cross Cutter coming back to him and hit him as they went back to Dyna Black's hands. "Oh come on, I already told you that it's coming!"

"Shut up! Hidrer Soldiers! Come!" Tarus then summoned the Hidrer soldiers that quickly surrounded. "Feeling scared yet?"

"Whoa, some scary faces they make. They look different than the Tail Soldiers." Dyna Black commented, ready with his Cross Cutter to fight, "Still, that doesn't matter. Bring it!"

"Get him!" Tarus commanded the Hidrer Soldiers to fight against Dyna Black. The lone warrior fought against the horde of soldiers that never seemed to end.

"Grr… but even if without allies, I refuse to give up!" Dyna Black lamented that his fellow Dynamen weren't there with him, but it couldn't be helped. He was thrown into this bizarre world alone, just nearly a year after the fall of Jashinka Empire. Each of the Dynamen, fellow scientists Hokuto Dan, Shima Yousuke, Nango Kousaku and Tachibana Rei, were also progressing their related researches of engines without pollution, artificial gills, new breeds of plants and animal-communicating device. Each promised to launch their projects together as a team, but when the day nearly comes, the earthquake occurred and Ryuu was sucked into the bizarre world, leaving his nearly-completed research of the machine to contact aliens, only nearly complete. And now, he's experiencing these weird battles against an enemy he didn't know… "I cannot allow myself to lose! Not until I…!"

His battle was cut short when several Hidrer Soldiers were shot down, allowing Dyna Black to move a little. When he realized what happened, the Super Sentai has arrived to help him. "That's far enough, Gozma." Shinken Red exclaimed.

"Whoa… I never thought you'd make it here!" Dyna Black said, approaching Shinken Red and the rest.

"Is that you, Ryuu?" Goggle Pink recognized Dyna Black's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Miki?" Dyna Black was confused. He thought he was reuniting with the Dynaman, but the one in pink suit wasn't exactly what he thought to be, "Wait, if you're the pink one, then…"

"Sorry to break your surprise, but we're not the Dynaman." Shinken Red corrected. Dyna Black stopped a little and noticed Black Condor.

'… Guess he's right. If this is Dynaman, I'd be in that place…' Dyna Black said. However, when his attention went to Change Mermaid and Green Flash, he started recalling something, "You two! Have I seen you somewhere?" 'I do know that there are no white and green in Dynaman. But why do these two look familiar?'

"Huh? Us?" Change Mermaid said, "Well… for some reason you do look familiar…"

"Yeah, it's like we've met for quite some time…" Green Flash thought as well. 'I do know there is no such thing as Black Flash. But this guy…'

"Are you ignoring me? !" Tarus yelled at the team, "So! I guess you must be that Super Sentai!"

"Yeah. So?" Shinken Red said boldly, "Your rampage is coming to an end anyway."

"Super Sentai…!" Memories started to fly back to Dyna Black's head. He did recall… that before arriving here, he arrived in another similar world where he also called himself Super Sentai. And he was thrown to another world where he called himself the same thing and he did remember… along with him were Change Mermaid and Green Flash, although their meeting was somewhat cut short. "I remember! Sayaka! Dai! Don't you remember me? !"

"I think we should save it for later!" Change Mermaid said, looking at the Hidrer Soldiers that ran towards them, "Incoming!"

"Yeah, we can talk about it later! But these guys come first!" Green Flash said while he punched a Hidrer soldier right in the face with his Prism Kaiser.

"OK!" Dyna Black said as he eventually joined in the fight along with the Super Sentai. Memories flew back to him, he did fight like this, alongside warriors similar, but different than the Dynaman.

At one point, he stood back to back along with Black Condor. "Hey, you're Black too!" Dyna Black said, still ready with his Cross Cutter, while Black Condor was ready with his Bringer Sword, "Let's look out for each other, right?"

"Heh! You be careful." Black Condor said cockily, "If you don't fight as hard, I'd claim all the beatdown for myself!" Thus as the Hidrer Soldiers tried attacking them together, they worked together in beating them soldiers up, each counting how many soldiers they felled.

Eventually, only Tarus remained as the Super Sentai approached him. "Persistent fools!" Tarus exclaimed as the team one by one attacked him, but most of the time he deflected their attacks. "Don't you underestimate an ex-Jashinka general!"

Once again, his horns were launched to the sky, this time they're spinning, and were launched to the Super Sentai. At that moment, they were unable to dodge the attack and fell. As he looked at Shinken Red, his bull-ish nature started to pick up as he turned red. "Looking at you makes me mad! _DIE DIE DIE DIE!_" He ran forward as his horns came back to him. He was preparing to tackle Shinken Red, until…

He suddenly fell down, and realized both his legs were tied on ribbons with the Pink Ribbon and Melody Tact. "No you don't! You just stay here like a good bull!" Five Yellow yelled while gathering all her might to keep Tarus on the ground.

"Only legs will not be enough!" Goggle Pink said as she was trying her best to keep Tarus on the ground.

"In that case, I'll make him stay down!" Black Condor shouted as he leapt to the sky, preparing for a fatal strike, "CONDOR—"

However at that time, Tarus looked above and blasted purple lightning from his horns towards Black Condor. "GAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain and he was struggling to clutch onto his head. "No no no NOOO!"

"Gai!" Blue Turbo interrupted the electrocution by shooting his J-Machine Gun right onto Tarus' face, causing him to be knocked away and the bindings on his legs were let go, while Black Condor was thrown to the ground.

"Curse you…!" Tarus said as he got up. However, he felt as if he was called somewhere. "Hah, you got lucky. Milady said I'm gonna need a break, so I'll see you later!" He then ran off.

"Wait!" Dyna Black called, but he was too late as Tarus was quick in running away. "Damn, he got away."

"No! NOO! This… this can't be…!" Black Condor suddenly yelled in extreme pain, as if being revealed with something rather than physical pain, "I… I…!"

"Gai! Calm down!" Goggle Pink tried to make Black Condor stay quiet, holding his shoulders, "You're okay! We can take care of him later!"

"I… I was…" Black Condor sounded very frantic, his voice shaking as he said the words that would eventually shock the entire team, "… Dead… all along…"

"WHAT? !"

* * *

As they returned to Kizuna, Gai eventually collapsed on fatigue and mind that he had to rest in his own room, while Sayaka offered to look after him. In the meantime, the team gathered along with Ryuu in the main briefing room, after their introduction of course.

"I mean, what the hell did he mean 'dead all along'?" Youhei started up with a question, "He was very much alive like now!"

"Didn't that Hades Goat we defeated before say that he's back amongst the living?" Miki recalled the very monster that brought Gai back amongst the living. She was very sure with what the monster said before, but then she was shocked, "Oh no…! Maybe because I kicked the monster in that part, he ends up…!"

"No, that can't be the case. I suppose that Hades Goat either lied, or he didn't know the extent of his power." Takeru tried to conclude, "I guess that just means no one can defy the hand of fate. So Gai was a dead man walking all along."

"No way…" Remi said in disbelief, "I don't believe it… Gai…"

"Is that the extent of your trust as Super Sentai?" Suddenly Ryuu brought up a point, which shocked the rest, "I mean, sure, he could be dead, but does that change that he's been your ally? Or are you saying that if he's a dead man, it changes everything?"

"Ryuu…" Takeru muttered.

"If I were in your place, I'd trust my friend, dead or not." Ryuu insisted, "What matters is the heart, spirit and will."

"Heart and will… ah yeah, that's right!" Dai also added, "Back in the Flash Star, it's what's also taught to me. They didn't just train my body and muscles there. They also taught me that what matters is that we unite our spirits for a common cause. Even if he's dead, Gai also put his will and spirit to end this chaos. We should still believe in him!"

"Hmm, well, when you say that, that is completely correct." Takeru said, "We should believe in Gai. It doesn't matter if he's dead or alive… Yuuki Gai is still Yuuki Gai. Well?" The team finally nodded in agreement hearing Takeru's declaration. Deep down, they trusted Gai enough that no matter his state of living and death, he'll be their friend.

"Ah speaking of that, Ryuu…" Remi suddenly turned towards Ryuu, "Perhaps you mind telling us your past with Dai and Sayaka? I think I heard you saying you share a past or something."

"Ah yeah, that's right!" Youhei added, "Maybe the Dynaman and Changeman and Flashman once met?"

"Youhei." Miki reprimanded, "If such teamwork existed, it should've been on the History of Super Sentai book!"

"Hmm… that… I do remember that I, Sayaka and Dai were fighting alongside two more people. But something happened and we're separated…" Ryuu tried to recall, until he's interrupted.

"One of them is named 'Amamiya Yuusuke', I presume?" Takeru then guessed. He deduced that Yuusuke did tell a similar story.

"Yuusuke? Hmm… Oh!" Ryuu exclaimed, "Yeah, I do remember! That's him all right! Where is he? !"

"Well… he left us after some words." Takeru answered, "I don't know, but he probably had other business…"

"Ah yeah, I do remember that when I arrived here, I wanna make sure I reunite with the rest." Ryuu stated, "Not just Yuusuke, Sayaka, Dai and the other one. I do know there are three more… But I can't recall them all… Though if I keep searching, I'll find them for sure."

"Yeah, well…" Takeru muttered, but the conversation was cut short when the door opened and Sayaka was in front of the door. "Sayaka… what about Gai…" Takeru was about to ask, but then he noticed that something was wrong. Sayaka's face was completely wet. It was as if she's crying a lot. "Sayaka…?"

"I… I don't know what to do anymore…" Sayaka said, her voice becoming heavy as it became obvious that she was extremely saddened, "Gai… he… I can't bear to see him anymore… Not like this…!"

"Sayaka, calm down…" As Sayaka buried her face into her hands, Miki tried to soothe her and returned the favor of hugging her like she did when her mother was killed, "It's okay… please tell us about Gai."

"He… he's been reduced to a wreck who seemed to have no will of living anymore…" Muttering such words were getting too hard for Sayaka that she ended up sobbing on Miki's hug, "Where… where is the Yuuki Gai that was a daring man that we used to know before…? Just before, he was all courageous and dandy, having fun with that 'date'. But now… Oh… Poor Gai…!"

"Must've been that lightning from the horn!" Youhei concluded as the last he remembered before Gai freaking out was being hit with Tarus' electric horns, "It must've hit some of his mind. But to cause this kind of breakdown…! Damn it! That Tarus… next time we meet, I'm going to make him pay for this!"

"There must be a connection between him being 'dead'…" Remi noticed, "We gotta find out about this. Takeru, I'm going to see Gai myself."

As she said that, she left and headed to Gai's room. Without a choice, the team followed, including Sayaka.

They were just about at the door's path, but they heard a loud slap coming from inside. "What the hell do you think you're doing? !" They heard Remi yelling from the inside. As they opened the door, they saw Gai sitting down on his bed and Remi was standing in front of him scolding him, "This isn't like you, Gai! You're the one to tell me that I was never a replacement in the team! You brought my confidence back! Now you're just going to sulk off like this? !" When they noticed, there were two slap marks on his cheek, which means that beforehand Sayaka has already slapped him.

"I… My new life… or whatever it is… all a lie…" Gai didn't even restore himself from his trance, and continued to lifelessly say things up.

"Lie? What are you saying, Gai?" Dai suddenly asked up, "Come on, tell us! What did that Tarus did to you? !"

"I… I was revealed with the truth…" Gai slowly said, "That Hades Goat… he never did restore me to life… I was dead all along…! Up until now, I felt happy that I was given a chance to live and fight for another day… but it's all a lie…!"

"Gai… you…!" Youhei was riled up as he eventually approached Gai and pulled him on the collar, "You may think that's a lie, but we never think it's a lie! You were able to get me out of that 'sissy pussy' mode, and now you enter that state? ! Get a hold of yourself, man! You can do it!"

"That's right, Gai!" Miki added, "You gave me the resolve back then to eventually fight and save my mother! I know she eventually was killed, but if it wasn't for you, she would've died as a monster! Please… don't dwindle into this…"

"It's no use… I… I just can't feel confident after this…" Gai still sulked, not taking the revelation of his death well. "I…" But at that time, Takeru got in front of him as Youhei stepped back. Takeru then punched Gai on the face.

"This is pathetic, Gai." Takeru added, "So you're just a liar in the end. You told me about not to mope about the past. To not shoulder every blames in my shoulder and let you and everyone share them… Was that all a lie? !"

"I wasn't really lying, but after all that I knew…" Gai said weakly, holding his head in sorrow, "Just… what am I fighting for? If I am dead all along…"

"Being dead doesn't have anything to do with what you're fighting for!" Dai also gave his piece, "Just think! Why did you defend Earth from Vyram? ! Isn't that why you fight? ! Even if your body died, your spirit never would! So that is more the reason for you to continue to fight!"

"My spirit…" Gai muttered weakly. He seemed to notice that everyone was mad at him, but he felt completely crushed. He, the one who scolded the lot of them, was now the scolded.

While everyone was scolding, the alarm rang further, and the team realized that Tarus was on the loose again. "Tch… let's go."

"Takeru, but what about Gai?" Sayaka, now already wiping her tears, reminded.

"Leave him be. If he continues to mope like this, he's not worthy of fighting by our side, only becoming a burden." Takeru brushed off, but he did say one last thing to Gai, "Gai… your choice. Restore your resolve or mope here and be pathetic all the time. I don't care if you're dead or alive… you are still Yuuki Gai, Black Condor of Choujin Sentai Jetman. A Super Sentai Warrior… our ally. Think of what the other Jetman will say if they see you like this…" He finished as he said to the rest. "Let's go."

He was about to leave, but noticed that something was off, "Ryuu, wasn't it? Coming?" Indeed, Ryuu wasn't even moving from his place, just watching as the team tried to depart while Gai was still slumping.

"No, you go ahead. I have other things to do." Ryuu said, "Don't worry, I'll catch up." The team eventually agreed and left the room, leaving Ryuu along with Gai.

Minutes passed in an awkward silence, until someone opened his mouth. "Hey… you're also a Black warrior… right?" Gai asked, catching Ryuu's attention.

"Yeah, so?" Ryuu said back.

"Take my place… fight with them…" Gai requested, "I… I can't fight with them anymore."

"Could you please stop with this nonsense? !" Ryuu said harshly, "You look really pathetic this way! So you're going to stay like this? ! Maybe that Takeru would let you be… but I…" At that point, Ryuu forcefully grabbed Gai's arm and suddenly dragged him off, "Come with me!"

"W… where are you taking me…?" Gai asked, but Ryuu did not even bother to explain. He just walked on… towards the teleporter room.

* * *

The town was in chaos. Thanks to Tarus' electricity, many people's minds were ruined, as they were revealed with the truth of their not-so-clean pasts, flawed humans they were. And unlike Gai whose process of electrocution was cut short with Youhei's interruption, they were brainwashed to live like how their past decreed, an ex-thief becoming a thief for real, and so on.

"Hahaha! What a sight indeed!" Tarus said, looking at his handiwork, "Now they would never escape from their inescapable path! This should be a good practice. I wonder what terrible past will the Super Sentai have… Hahahaha…"

Shortly after, a Hidrer soldier arrived and told Tarus about an incoming enemy. As he looked above, he saw Takeru and the rest, excluding Gai and Ryuu. "That's far enough… Gozma." Takeru declared.

"Super Sentai! Good timing! I've got a game for you…" Tarus declared, "I wonder if any of you got some horrific past? What do you say if you relive those moments again?"

"The only moment that will happen is your demise." Takeru said as he prepared his Shodo Phone, followed by the rest. "Let's go."

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Blue Turbo!**"

"**Goggle Pink!**"

"**Change Mermaid!**"

"**Five Yellow!**"

"**Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!**"

"Go forth!" As Shinken Red commanded, the Super Sentai moved forward as they began fighting the hordes of Hidrer soldiers. However, unknown to them, a figure was watching the Super Sentai fighting.

"Keep on fighting, Super Sentai… and soon… fall for the great plan of Great Doctor Lee Keflen…!"

* * *

Gai was teleported into a forest. He was left alone. "Okay… what is this? I…" He walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to go. He suddenly heard sounds, and to his surprise, there were kunais and shurikens thrown to him. With just instincts, Gai dodged them. He was surprised on his own. "What…?"

"So you can dodge at all. You still wanna stay in this world, huh." Suddenly, Ryuu's voice was heard and when Gai looked up, he was standing on a tree branch.

"Ryuu? What do you…" Gai was about to speak, but Ryuu instead leapt and delivered a flying kick on Gai's face.

"Don't give me that face! It's making me sick!" Ryuu suddenly scolded as he landed while Gai was rolling on the ground, "So you're the Black Warrior picked by Aka Red? ! You're a disappointment!" Gai was just getting up. However, Ryuu didn't let up and instead lunged to Gai with a punch right on his face. Gai was hit, but Ryuu could feel that his body attempted to dodge. "So, why did you dodge? Wasn't it you who had enough with this existence?" Ryuu beckoned, as if baiting Gai's anger.

"I…" Gai was about to say that his body moved on his own, but Ryuu didn't let up on his attacks and continued to throw his punches and kicks to Gai.

"Your body is roaring to fight! To fight for your friends! For the safety of Earth! To protect the innocents from invaders!" Ryuu continued to scold as he continued the attack, "Yet your spirit is completely in shambles! You can fix that up, but you refuse to! What kind of warrior… no, MAN are you? !"

"I…" At that point, Gai also attempted to block rather than attempting to dodge. Slowly, but surely, even if he didn't realize it, he was rebuilding his spirit again. But at one point, he let his guard down and Ryuu managed to kick him on the chest, causing him to fall.

"All you do right now is just disappointing your friends! If this is how you handle your existence, then you're really dead! You could try to dodge me and block my attacks, but you keep deluding yourself that you're worthless when you're dead!" Ryuu continued, "If that's how it is, fine. I will do as you say and take your place… while you could just wait and rot here until your spirit is reduced to an irreversible state, and in the end, you will be just that… a coward who refused to get up when he really could!"

"What…" Gai said, and at that point, he started recalling how he acted and how his friends scolded him. He remembered everything… and realized that all of them are right, including Ryuu's advices. Even if he's dead, he could still fight using this body. Perhaps there would be one day that his body would rot, but until that time comes, he could use his body to fight a short, but meaningful battle to protect Earth… "… did you just say?"

"I said, you're a coward!" Ryuu continued, but at that point, he noticed that something changed in Gai. In a sudden, it was Gai who lunged at Ryuu and threw his punches to him.

"Say that again! I dare you! Nobody calls me a coward!" Gai yelled, his spirit back to normal, "My place in the team belongs to mine alone! I'm not sharing, even for another Sentai warrior!"

Gai then continued to attack Ryuu until eventuallty Ryuu also threw his punch, and in the same time, Gai also punched him on the face. Both of them collapsed to the ground as they stared the sky. "Whew… So… learnt something?" Ryuu suddenly asked.

"Somehow…" Gai noted, looking at the sky, "You guys are right. That Tarus did hit me with something that relived my past with some awful truth. It's so much my mind was damaged. Still, you guys do make a point… doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive. If my body can still fight, I'll supply it with spirit to protect the skies above as much as I can."

"Hahahaha!" Ryuu suddenly laughed as he looked at Gai, "That's the spirit. Now you look like the warrior Aka Red chose!"

"Oh yeah…" Gai said as he rubbed his cheek. He finally noticed that he's been slapped around by his team members, and punched on the face by Takeru and even Ryuu. And was also scolded many times.

"Gai… your choice. Restore your resolve or mope here and be pathetic all the time. I don't care if you're dead or alive… you are still Yuuki Gai, Black Condor of Choujin Sentai Jetman. A Super Sentai Warrior… our ally. Think of what the other Jetman will say if they see you like this…"

'Man… I bet Ryuu and the others would've been slapping their heads in disappointment if they see me like this.' He noticed that those were necessary, "Thanks for the punches. I needed that… Heh heh heh…" At that point, Gai got up, followed by Ryuu, "Well, shouldn't be dilly-dallying like this anymore! Gotta help Takeru and the rest! Coming?"

"Sure thing." Ryuu said, smiling. As the two Black warriors looked at each other, they smiled and gripped hands each other, showing their determination to fight against evil. And the next thing they knew, they're running towards danger again.

'I'm coming back, guys… Black Condor will return, wait for it!'

* * *

"Horn Missiles!" Tarus assaulted the Super Sentai all while they fight the Hidrer soldiers. He didn't care that his own soldiers were hit along the way.

"You'd hit your own allies like that? !" Change Mermaid said, a little shocked that this monster would have no regards on his soldiers.

"If they're in the way, they're toast!" The ex-Jashinka monster claimed, "Come at me. I will show you your past… and I will make you revel in it!" At that point, Shinken Red was struck with shock. He was reminded of his past as the shadow warrior of his soon-to-be mother Shiba Kaoru. If Gai could end up in such catatonic, hysteric state, and these people became berserk over the past, he did wonder what it would be if he was to become like that, hysterical over the past…

"Not going to happen. What's past is past…" Shinken Red declared, "And you won't anchor people in pasts they want to forget."

"However, sometimes the past contains a harsh truth!" Tarus declared, "And if you embrace it…"

"You bastard…! So that's what you did to Gai!" Blue Turbo yelled. However, before he could speak, he heard another voice.

"Yeah, so what? !"

Turning around, they saw Gai, accompanied with Ryuu, walking forward.

"Gai!" Change Mermaid exclaimed, and surprised with the confident voice of Gai, "That voice… you're back to normal aren't you?"

"You! Shouldn't you be…!" Tarus said in disbelief.

"Yeah, the past can be embraced. In a way that I come to terms with it!" Gai declared, taking a slow walk along with Ryuu, "You're right. That Hades Goat didn't revive me. He merely put my soul back to my body, but in a way that I am not alive. In other words… I'm a dead man walking. My body will soon rot."

"Hah! In that case, shouldn't you worry about finding your grave?" Tarus beckoned.

"No thank you, there's something else to worry about aside of finding a grave. And that…" As Gai said that, his voice became even more confident, "… is to kick the collective asses of you evil bastards that threaten this world! Death doesn't fear me… So bring it! I'll keep fighting and protecting until my time is up!"

"Gai… now that looks like the Gai I know!" Blue Turbo said, satisfied.

"Welcome back, Gai!" Five Yellow continued, also happy that Gai has recovered.

"Guys… sorry about those displays. Just… forget about it." Gai noted, "I'm ready for action."

"You… how can you…!" Tarus said in disbelief, before he looked at the other one… Ryuu… "You bastard… you're doing something, didn't you? !"

"Just a pep talk. But regardless! Tarus!" Ryuu said, pointing his hand to Tarus, "To make people crazy over the past they were trying to overcome… anchoring them there… you're unforgivable!"

"Hoshikawa Ryuu, we're in your debt." Shinken Red said to Ryuu, "For this once… let's fight side by side."

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Ryuu said as he turned towards Gai, "Let's go, Gai!"

"OK!" Gai said as he prepared to transform…

"**Cross Changer!**"

"**Dyna Black!**"

The two eventually transformed and also lined up to the other team as they prepared. "Bunch of losers still won't stand a chance to me!" Tarus boasted.

"Not losers…" Shinken Red said as he prepared himself for declaration.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"Dyna Black!"

"We are… **Super Sentai!**"

"Hidrer Soldiers, c'mere!" Tarus called forth, and thus a horde of Hidrer Soldiers arrived, "I don't care how, bar their way!" Thus the soldiers rushed forward, fighting off the Super Sentai, with Dyna Black helping them.

"Hahahaha… now you're distracted…! Horn Missiles!" Once again, Tarus unleashed his horn missiles, aiming towards the Super Sentai and hitting them and the soldiers they're fighting.

"Aah!" Goggle Pink, after being hit, tried to deduce, "It'll be troublesome if we cannot withstand the horns, while these soldiers bar our way!"

"Withstand? Good idea!" Dyna Black suddenly said as he just stood bravely as one horn flew to him from behind.

"Ryuu, watch out!" Green Flash warned, but Dyna Black just stood there, and suddenly flexed his hands downwards as he yelled.

"Battle Tector!"

In a sudden, a strong mechanical armor was summoned and equipped by Dyna Black. When the horn flew to him, the armor was too strong for it to go through, dropping it down powerlessly.

"What? ! No way! My horn!" Tarus said as Dyna Black picked up the fallen horn. In a sudden, his arm grew quite the muscles and in a quick movement, he broke the horn in two.

"That's one down!" Dyna Black said, but it caused the Hidrer Soldiers to get riled up and attacked him, "And you all, out of my way! Black Star Flash!" Brandishing his Cross Cutter, he then sent out light blasts that knocked the Hidrer Soldiers away.

"Grr, lost one horn, but there's still more to come!" Tarus said as he launched even more horns. However, one of them was aimed at Five Yellow.

"Oh yeah? You think he's the only one with armor?" Five Yellow said as she also prepared something, "Five Tector!" Surrounding her with the Five Tector, Five Yellow managed to let the horn hit her and it fell to the ground. Gathering all her might, she stomped at the horn, destroying it. "Now that's the second horn down."

"Damn it!" Tarus said in annoyance, "But I still have more to come…"

"No you won't be." Dyna Black said as he turned towards Five Yellow, "Let's do it!"

"OK!" Five Yellow said and eventually, both ran forward, with their armors still equipped, bashing away any soldiers that got in their way. They then leapt forward, with their fists in front…

"Double Tector Punch!"

Both punched Tarus right on the face, while their other fists hit on the remaining horn, breaking them from his head. "Noo!" Tarus yelled as he backed away, completely wounded. In the meantime, the team finished wiping out the rest of the Hidrer soldiers.

"Very well. I suppose it's time to wrap this up." Shinken Red said as he pulled something out from his pocket… the Super Sentai Ball. "Ryuu, you know how to use this, right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I remember." Dyna Black said as he approached the team, "So you want me in?"

"Yeah… you initiate the passing." Shinken Red said as he handed down the Super Sentai Ball. In the meantime, the team took positions in separate places, as the punch from Five Yellow and Dyna Black stunned Tarus pretty badly.

"Okay! You guys ready? ! Here we go!" Dyna Black said as he threw the ball to Five Yellow, who then grabbed it and threw it to Green Flash, who then punched it to Change Mermaid, who then deflected it with the shield of Change Sword to Goggle Pink, who then swiped it away using Pink Dia Baton to Blue Turbo who used his body to deflect it, used his knee to toss the ball upwards, and using both J-Gun and his Turbo Laser, shot it upwards until Shinken Red leapt up and slashed it down with Shinkenmaru… all leading to Black Condor…

"This is for everything, especially making me into a spineless runt! Smash Bomber!" Black Condor was already ready with his Smash Bomber and shot the Super Sentai Ball in it. With it shot, the Super Sentai Ball became the bullet of Smash Bomber going straight to Tarus with extreme speed…

And suddenly went up, missing him. "Hah! Where are you aiming? !" Tarus taunted. However, Black Condor stayed calm.

"Your butt." As he said that, the Super Sentai Ball made a sharp turn and thrusted through Tarus' butt, especially the tail. The tail was torn of, the ball went through his body as he screamed.

"This brings this chapter to a…" Shinken Red was about to close off the comment, until he noticed something. A strong wind… pulling the team towards Tarus as he exploded. "What? !"

"It's just like before…!" Change Mermaid said, reminded with the last time someone opened a portal to another world, "Where is it taking us now? !"

"You fell for it…" A voice was heard as suddenly Lee Keflen appeared, walking away from a building.

"Lee Keflen? !" Green Flash exclaimed, "What do you mean with this? !" He would try to charge at him, but his body was occupied with keeping himself in place.

"Why the angry face, Green Flash?" Lee Keflen said calmly, "I am giving you what you wanted. The return to your world."

"What? !" Blue Turbo was shocked to hear that. So they could finally go home again… until he realized something, "You bastard! There's still much I gotta do here before I return! Your ass-kicking included!" However, when he looked at Dyna Black, he wasn't even being sucked into Tarus' position, which was now forming a black hole. "Ryuu? ! You're not affected? !"

"Ah… Dynaman. You were an anomaly in my calculation after all." Lee Keflen said, looking at Dyna Black, "So that's why the portal bomb I planted in Tarus did not affect you, I set it to affect the seven members of the Super Sentai after all…"

"Why you…!" Dyna Black growled angrily, "You really haven't changed since our last encounter in that world. Well I shouldn't expect so… But if you are not telling me how to close the portal, I'll make you!" He rushed forward as he brandished his Cross Cutter and tried attacking Lee Keflen. However, Lee Keflen blasted him with lightning from his hand, dropping him down to the ground.

In the meantime, however, the team was eventually unable to resist and as they screamed, they were completely sucked into the portal and it quickly closed down. "Guys!" Dyna Black called.

"Ha ha ha, operation successful." Lee Keflen said triumphantly, "Now… with the Super Sentai out of the way… our reign will begin. Humanity is powerless to defend against us…!"

As he said that, several flying machines, all belonging to the enemy which was previously used in the previous battles, appeared and started raining down bullets and destruction to the surrounding. It was a complete chaos.

"Not if I can't help it…!" Dyna Black said defiantly as he stood, "You'll have to cross over my dead body first! So long as Hoshikawa Ryuu, Dyna Black, stands strong, you won't have any victory!"

"Really… heh…" Lee Keflen said as he snapped his fingers. Both Zolors and Batzler soldiers suddenly appeared in a horde and they all charged to Dyna Black while he fought against the soldiers…

* * *

The battle lasts quite long and Dyna Black still stood strong. It was at that time someone else entered the battle with lightning bolts shot down to Dyna Black. This person was none other than Doldora. "Having trouble, Great Doctor?"

"Ah… Professor Doldora." Lee Keflen greeted, "All is well, I suppose."

"You! Who're you? !" Dyna Black declared as he got up.

"I am Zone Empire's Professor Doldora. I've heard of you, Dyna Black." Doldora greeted, "However… I do not wish to be your opponent right now. You should try picking someone on your size."

As Doldora stepped aside, suddenly a figure entered. This figure was clad in pink, definitely a woman and her appearance shocked Dyna Black. "You…!"

* * *

Who is this pink-clad warrior who came in front of the Dyna Black and why did she shock him to the core? And what of the Super Sentai, now thrown into possibly the real world where they could resume their life. Will they find a way back to this bizarre world or would they be content to resume their normal lives? And for that matter, will they be together in a certain timeline? Hang in there, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 22  
**

* * *

Author's note: Aand that's the end of the chapter. And yes, the cameo of the chapter is Hoshikawa Ryuu AKA Dyna Black from Dynaman! Yes I did notice that he's played by Junichi Haruta, the actor of Kuroda Kanpei/Goggle Black. And yes I noticed that the Dynaman theme song looked like the singer's singing 'Die die die die Dynaman' (while I know it's more along the line of "Dai Dai Dai Dai Dynaman" AKA "Great Great Great Great Dynaman"). And yes, I did notice that he's fought with Yuusuke and one more person (looks like our other cameo guy, huh? Keep guessing...)

And yeah, that is how I take Gai's death from Gokaiger. He really is dead, but was brought back in a temporary 'life' in which he's like a dead man walking. But he came to terms to it.

But the chapter ends in kind of a cliffhanger as the Super Sentai is thrown into yet another world, this time possibly the real world... and Dyna Black is left alone as the defense of Earth and he faced someone that shocked him... a Pink Warrior? What could be happening?

All will be revealed at the next chapter so stay tuned!

Also, for VincentValentine25, who blocked off PM so I cannot reply... Let me tell you that I am very thankful for your thorough review. I am Indonesian and so English isn't really my first language, so you may see some off sentences and spelling mistakes. Also I don't have anything about writing romances, but I just prefer that I don't push romances when not necessary. Not to say I may include them in the future, but who knows. Sentai is after all more about friendship and camaraderie so I want to capture that spirit. Thank you!


	22. Another Time, Another Takeru

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **This chapter is admittedly short, I'm actually doing it while I'm being sick so quality may jumble out. Regardless, I am hoping you still enjoy the fic.**  
**

* * *

**ACT 22: Another Time, Another Takeru**

* * *

"Urrgh…" When Takeru opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen into some sort of shores. "This is… the present time?" Takeru muttered, looking around. "Gai? Youhei?" He tried calling his allies, but realized that none of them was present.

"Huff…" He heard a sound of woman, clearly in pain. When he looked at his side, part of him was glad that it was at least someone he knew… Miki.

"Miki, are you okay?" Takeru said as he approached her.

"Takeru… it's… it's so hot…" Miki mentioned weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Ridiculous, the sun isn't really that hot." Takeru said as he realized that for the moment, even the shine of the sun wasn't really that hot. However, he noticed something… Miki was sweating heavily. "Sorry about this." Takeru then crouched and touched Miki on the forehead… only to realize something, "The temperature… it's unnaturally high…!"

"Ugh… I'm sorry…" Miki tried not to worry Takeru, but he was first to put her on his shoulder, "I… I'm okay…"

"There you go again with pushing yourself too much." Takeru reprimanded her, "If you don't get treated soon, this'll get worse. Come on…" However at that very moment, Takeru found himself surrounded, not by any soldiers he had encountered… these soldiers were black skinned and had their heads covered with vines. "What are these…"

These soldiers began his attack, and Takeru was having trouble defending himself with Miki in tow. "Miki, you can stay put in the ground for the moment, right?" Miki just nodded as Takeru put her sitting on the ground. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." As Takeru said that, he prepared his Shodo Phone. "**Ippitsu Soujou!**" He transformed into Shinken Red as he fought while holding his ground, never letting any of them get close to Miki.

However, the soldiers came in horde. As he hadn't properly rested from fighting Tarus, his body felt a little weaker, having used the Super Sentai Ball. Eventually, the soldiers managed to slash him in the body. "Gah!" Shinken Red collapsed to the ground, but still struggling to get up.

"Takeru!" Miki exclaimed in worry, looking at Shinken Red as the two was surrounded, "I'm sorry… if it wasn't for me…"

"Don't… say… silly things like that…!" Shinken Red said as he was doing his best to get up. At that point, one soldier swung their short spear to Shinken Red, only to be blocked. However, even he was struggling to deflect the one soldier's push.

On the other hand, the whole battle was witnessed by a long haired woman, wearing a white shirt, pink tight pants and a black jacket that forms up a skirt. "Did she just say 'Takeru'?" The woman mused, looking at Shinken Red. However as she saw Shinken Red losing the battle, she put that aside. "Maybe not that Takeru, but I can't just leave this person like that!" She raised her arm and eventually exclaimed before she jumped.

"**Aura Mask! Pink Mask!**"

This woman was in fact Momoko, one of the members of Hikari Sentai Maskman as Pink Mask. Leaping into battle, she launched a flying kick to the soldier that was pushing Shinken Red with his weapon. "Are you okay? !" Pink Mask asked Shinken Red, who just nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest. You protect her." She then faced the rest of the soldiers as she took a stance of fighting, "Now… face me, Ungler soldiers!"

Shinken Red only looked in awe as he saw Pink Mask decimating these so-called Ungler soldiers. Her moves were graceful, putting effort in reserve strength and there was beauty in how she moved her limbs, and in the same time, the movements were deadly enough to one by one bring down the soldiers. 'That's… Tai-chi Quan…" Shinken Red muttered, recognizing the fighting style a little. 'Huh? Pink colored, practitioner of Tai-chi Quan… Isn't that…!'

"Masky Ribbon!" Pink Mask used her arsenal, the beam ribbon, in order to eliminate the rest of the Ungler soldiers by tying them, and smashed the handle to the ground, causing a ground wave of geysers to erupt. Miki was struck in awe, even if she was struggling with her body condition seeing how Pink Mask was wiping out the whole soldier group.

"That's really like me…" Miki muttered as both Shinken Red and Pink Mask eventually de-transformed.

'There's no mistake. This is one of the Super Sentai members… Pink Mask of Hikari Sentai Maskman, Momoko…' Takeru deduced as Momoko approached them, but then realized something, 'Then this means this isn't my timeline…'

'He looks different. Maybe he got into some sort of plastic surgery?' Momoko thought, trying to ensure something, "Are you all right, Takeru?" She asked.

"How did you know my…" Takeru said as he got up, until he realized that he did share the first name with Red Mask, "Never mind. I'm fine. My name is Shiba Takeru. And you…"

"… Momoko." Momoko said, although there was a little disappointment, this wasn't the Takeru she knew. 'The world is vast after all, maybe this is just a man with same name.' She then noticed Miki and her expression was one of worry, "What about you, though? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, Momoko…" Miki tried to reassure her, but Momoko was first to pick her up on the shoulders.

"No it's not. I've seen people like you just recently. Come on, I'll take you to them… uh…" Momoko offered, but stopped awhile, apparently not familiar enough with the name.

"Momozono Miki…" Miki introduced herself.

"Wait a minute, people like her?" Takeru suddenly interrupted, "You don't say… five people? Three men, two women?"

"Huh? Yeah. It's them. Are you their friend?" Momoko asked, "Well in that case, we have better hurry, then. It's not too far."

* * *

They arrived at a small cottage near the shore and to Takeru's shock, he found Youhei, Gai, Sayaka, Remi and Dai, all of them was lying on futons, as if having a really high fever, similar to Miki. "No way… you guys…" Takeru mentioned.

"Hey… Takeru…" Gai said weakly, coughing inbetween, "You're late…"

"Come now… have you been doing that?" Momoko, after putting Miki on the free futon, "At least it would've been doing better…"

"Urrgh…" Dai groaned, "This feels like getting struck with Anti-Flash Phenomenon all over again…"

"Anti-Flash Phenomenon…? !" Takeru said in shock.

"I don't think this is the Phenomenon itself… but it is pretty similar…" Sayaka mentioned, also coughing, "Ugh… my throat…"

"Wait, I'll get some drink." Takeru offered as he looked around and found a bottle of water. "Ah there it is…"

"NO, DON'T!" Youhei yelled at Takeru, stopping him, but at cost of having a big cough.

"But your throats…" Takeru protested, but Remi's words later made him realize it would be futile.

"The water burns through our throat!"

"Huh? !" Takeru said in disbelief, "What… kind of sickness is this? !"

"As I said, this is kind of similar with Anti-Flash Phenomenon…" Dai mentioned, "But I think it's not really itself… if it is… then Momoko would've been electrocuted while touching us or Miki… like she just did before…"

"Electrocuted by mere contact? !" Even Momoko was surprised hearing it, "My, this is a serious problem. In the future it could dwindle into that."

"Is there a way to get rid of this…" Takeru said in desperation. He couldn't bear seeing his teammates like this after all.

"Perhaps I can find a way, if I ask Princess Iyal." Momoko suggested, "Maybe there is some lore in Underground Empire Tube that may have something to do with it. I know the place."

"Aah… aaahh…!" Miki started to squirm in bed, as the pain was getting worse.

"Miki! No…!" Youhei said in worry, concerned of Miki's condition. Until he realized something, "Momoko, please, teach her that too!"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do. Miki, try to form this hand gesture." Momoko said calmly as she put her fingers together in a fist except the index finger. As Miki did so, Momoko continued to speak, "Everyone's been doing that. It will make you feel a bit better, though not enough to completely cure this condition. Try to calm down and relax your mind when you do so."

"I'll… try." Miki said as she tried to calm down. Indeed, while putting that hand gesture and calm her mind. Indeed, she did feel a little better, but it wasn't fully healing her.

"You guys, will you be OK if I leave you here?" Takeru asked, still worried.

"Heh… who the hell do you think we are, Takeru?" Gai said, still trying to reassuringly smile, "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, just go with Momoko. You can trust her." Youhei added, "Don't worry about us…"

"Got it." Takeru said as he left the cottage, "Momoko… lead the way."

"Sure." Momoko said as she also got up, "Please wait here. We'll be back as soon as we can." With that, the two walked off, with Momoko leading Takeru to the entrance of the Underground Kingdom of Tube…

* * *

"Momoko, something is bugging me." Takeru, while on the way walking with Momoko, suddenly spoke, "That hand stance… what was that? Why does it make people feel a little better?"

"It's my meditation gesture." Momoko explained, "It symbolizes self-healing. I suppose it is better than nothing for the moment with them. We used that as a power to fight… known as Aura Power."

"You're teaching my team your Aura Power?" Takeru asked, confused.

"Inside a human body, a mysterious power is hidden. With training and discipline, an infinite power can be obtained." Momoko said, "That is the basic of Aura Power. However, they lack training so they wouldn't be able to harness the true power of Aura Power."

'Hm, it does sound similar with the Mojikara…' Takeru thought as he eventually noticed something, "What do you mean 'lack training'?"

"Well they're not trained to meditate on daily basis… unlike us Maskman. So they can't turn their dormant Aura Power into strength." Momoko said, trying to make sure that everything was okay, "Don't worry, even so, they can use even a little power of that to keep those pain at bay, giving us more time." Takeru nodded, relieved that at least the team would be okay, until Momoko started asking questions, "Now then… Takeru, wasn't it? You came from the future you say?"

"Er… it's kinda long to explain." Takeru said.

"Oh, I know. You're from a Super Sentai team… just like me." Momoko's words surprised Takeru, "I do not know the names, but it seems that from what your friends described, it seems that you came from different teams. I wonder what's going on."

"What do you mean about this?" Takeru inquired.

"My team leader… also named Takeru…" Momoko recalled something that just happened recently as well as telling him. A remnant of Tube started to cause ruckus towards the now-peaceful Tube Empire. Momoko and Takeru of Maskman were sent to quell the chaos before it grew too big, but a weird earthquake occurred and the next thing Momoko knew, she was left alone, her friend gone.

'I see… so I'm not the only one. Timeline has been getting jumbled here and there, teams made of different Sentai teams formed together…' Takeru thought, 'AkaRed… what does this mean… is this the doing of Rufecil?'

"I hope he returns…" Momoko said, at this point, she was getting a little saddened thanks to the tone of her voice, "I'm getting worried about him."

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Takeru stated, reassuring Momoko, "Remember, he probably am equally worried about you as well. Believe in him, if he's surrounded with other Sentai warriors, he will be fine."

"Yes. I hope he's getting along well…" Momoko said, relieved, "So what is your original team called?"

"Shinkenger. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger." Takeru said until he realized that they're still walking, "So… are we there yet?"

"Yes, it should be." Momoko said as she tried to look further forward, and saw a cave located near a cliff, "Ah there it is, the closest entry!"

* * *

As the two approached the entrance, they were suddenly blocked in their path by two soldiers. They look like Ungler soldiers, but was in fact white-colored and their vines are silver-colored too. They didn't seem to want to allow the two to enter.

"So I guess we're being treated with hostility…" Takeru said. Just in case, he put his hand behind as if trying to reach out the Shinkenmaru in case he had to fight. However, Momoko calmly stepped forward.

"I am Momoko of the Hikari Sentai Maskman. I would like an audience with Princess Iyal." She said. The two soldiers looked at each other, a little confused, until someone from the cave's inside ran to them and said something in a gibberish to the other soldiers and the two soldiers nodded and allowed the two in.

"You're easily accepted like that?" Takeru wondered on how easy Momoko had her way to enter the Empire.

"Well, Princess Iyal used to be our friend. When the previous ruler of Tube, Zeba, was preparing for the invasion to surface…" Momoko told her tale as the two of them walked towards the stairs leading to the Underground Empire, "The Princess was sent to spy the Earth. She guised herself as a human named Mio and became a friend of ours. But most importantly, she fell in love with Takeru… our Takeru. She ended up disregarding her previous task, was punished for it, and saving her became one of our priorities aside of halting the Tube's invasion."

"And now this Iyal became the ruler of Tube." Takeru concluded, "And you've been maintaining this good friendship."

"Yeah. The Empire has changed for quite a bit." Momoko said as eventually they came across a grand hall…

The hall was decorated with statues of the previous enemy generals that were fought by the Maskman, as a memorial momentum. Generals such as Baraba, Oyo-bu and Fu-min, all of them received a fine statue for each of them, although there was a sad note expressing pity that they could not be saved from Zeba's manipulation and best wishes that they would rest in peace knowing that Tube has been restored to its former glory.

And at the hall were many soldiers lining up, eventually leading to the throne where Princess Iyal now stood there. 'So this is Princess Iyal…' Takeru thought, looking at Iyal. And at the same time Momoko knelt to pay her respects, so did Takeru.

"It has been awhile, Your Majesty." Momoko greeted, "I trust that everything is well in the Underground?"

"Momoko…" Iyal stood up. She stepped forward to approach Momoko, but when she got near her, her tone became more laid back, "Please, no need for such formality. We are friends after all, right?"

"Ah… right." Momoko smiled as she stood up. And like old friends, both she and the Princess shared a tender hug.

"Is Takeru well, I wonder?" Iyal's first question suddenly froze Momoko. She didn't want to tell her that their Takeru was gone, it would definitely crush Iyal's heart.

"Well… he…" Momoko was about to answer, but her face couldn't lie to Iyal. She figured it out soon enough.

"I knew it… he is gone, isn't he…" Iyal said sadly, "It was just as I predicted… I was prepared for this."

"No, he's not gone forever." Momoko tried to reassure Iyal, "He'll be back, I promise."

"It's not your fault, Momoko. It's just that… I've been receiving dreams…" Iyal said, reminded of something, "About a grand battle taking in another part from both past and future… and Takeru is part of it. The battle would stake on the lives of many people in the universe… At least that's what this 'AkaRed' figure told me through my dreams…"

"AkaRed…? !" Takeru was shocked that even Iyal was contacted by AkaRed, "Princess, did he tell you more about this battle?"

"He only told me that there will be a battle involving groups of warriors like the Maskman… That is all I can remember." Iyal answered spontaneously, "Speaking of which… I haven't gotten your name, good stranger. A friend of yours, Momoko?"

"Well, we just met…" Momoko answered shortly before she continued.

"I am Shiba Takeru of the Shiba clan." Takeru answered and it shocked Iyal that he shared the same name with her lover, "I know I shared the name with your lover, but I am not him… and I am here for a reason."

"Yes. In actuality, we came seeking your help for a dilemma he's experiencing." Momoko answered.

"Then speak of this dilemma. We will do our best to help." Iyal answered.

* * *

Eventually Takeru told her about how his friends were doing, their conditions and so on. "That's why, Princess. We're hoping that there may be some clue in what is happening to them."

"This is a strange sickness." Iyal commented, "Not even us Tube Empire has known something of that sickness, not even in Zeba's regime, or before."

"I… see. So I must another way." Takeru said, a little disappointed.

"But maybe that… can save them." However, Iyal's words reignited Takeru's hope to go on, "Momoko, do you remember the Carol Love flower?"

"Of course I still remember it." Momoko said confidently, remembering on how her dearest Carol Love not only saved her life when she was a child, but also that one time Zeba's minions unleashed an Underground Beast to spread the Hell Flower to kill many people and shroud the world in terror, "But I heard from you last time that Zeba eradicated all the flowers?"

"That's what he thought." Iyal remarked, a smile formed from her face, "Shortly after the last time you visited us, our men found a place that was surprisingly missed out by Zeba during his eradication. There were a few Carol Love flowers left. Efforts have been made to repopulate the Carol Love once again in the Underground Empire."

"Ah… that's wonderful!" Momoko said happily, knowing that she could be reunited with her Carol Love. However, she realized that this might not be the case. It could mean that she's reducing the population Carol Love which has been scarce as of current, "But… are you okay with this, Iyal?"

"It's all right. If it can save people's lives, I am willing to let go some of them. That is what the Carol Love desired as well…" Iyal reassured, bringing back the smile to both Takeru and Momoko.

However, the happy moment was ruined when a white soldier arrived, looking wounded. It was speaking something of a Tube original language, and Iyal had to come and translate it for Takeru and Momoko. "Oh no…!" As expected of Iyal's words, this didn't seem to be good news, "Holy Ground of Carol Love… was being attacked by Zeba's remnants…"

"Remnants…? !" Takeru said in disbelief.

"Yes, to this day there are remnants of Zeba's rule who wanted to restore his tyrannical regime." Momoko said, "I think most of the time this new Empire has gotten used in fighting them, but this looks severe."

"Princess, I'll take care of those remnants. I just need to know where this Holy Ground of Carol Love." Takeru offered with determination, "I have to go. The lives of my friends are at stake."

"I'll have an escort guide you." Iyal said as she called forth several soldiers and issued an order to protect Takeru. She also turned towards Momoko, "Momoko… if you would help him?"

"I'll do it without being asked, no worries." Momoko confirmed, nodding her head and then turned towards Takeru, "Let's be going." Takeru nodded and eventually, they were guided away by the good soldiers of the new Tube.

"Best of luck… Momoko… Takeru…" Iyal prayed for the two's success. However, suddenly she realized something, "Ah! I just remembered… the last words AkaRed gave to me was… 'The battle will be spearheaded by those blessed with the name 'Takeru'.' Could it be…!"

* * *

The two eventually reached the Holy Ground. As Momoko noticed, this felt like the same cave that held the Hole of Time, which was used back then to meet the child version of Takeru. But she didn't have the leisure to muse about it as from the interior of the cave, several black Ungler soldiers started arriving for battle. "I have to make this quick." Takeru said as he prepared his Shodo Phone.

"Indeed, we should hurry." Momoko said, also preparing herself. Eventually, the two got ready.

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Aura Mask! Pink Mask!**"

The two transformed and fought through hordes and hordes of black Ungler soldiers. With that, they busted through the formation of the black Ungler soldiers and went deeper and deeper into the Holy Ground…

They finally made it to the end of the Holy Ground. There were indeed a few Carol Love flowers, white, heavenly flower. "There it is…!" Pink Mask said as she approached the flower field and plucked several out carefully.

"Thank goodness." Shinken Red said in relief. However, their moment was ruined as several explosions occurred. When they noticed, the entrance was blocked by several black Ungler soldiers as well as an Underground Beast, having some sort of cape and a wizard-like hat, along with a cat-like face. "What the hell?"

"Underground Beast Future Doggler is here!" The beast spoke, which shocked Pink Mask.

"Since when did Underground Beasts started speaking? !" She exclaimed, since as far as her memory served her, all Underground Beasts were unable to speak.

"We've evolved from your basic Underground Beasts, thanks to the elements of the great beast Anagmas implanted to us!" Future Doggler said, "This Holy Ground will be desecrated, count me in for it!"

"Not if I can't help it." Shinken Red said as he unleashed his Inroumaru and activated it.

"**Super Disc**" As the disc let out the words, Shinken Red was eventually equipped with the white cape and ready to fight with his Super Shinkenmaru, becoming Super Shinken Red.

"What… is that…!" Pink Mask said in awe, looking at Super Shinken Red. He quickly went forward and slashed several Ungler soldiers that barred the entrance.

"No time for that. Momoko, hurry and bring this to my friends!" Super Shinken Red exclaimed, and eventually Pink Mask nodded and ran off, carrying the flowers.

"So, it seems you are more than a lookalike of Red Mask." Future Doggler said as he summoned his weapon… a staff.

"Very right." Super Shinken Red stated as he ran forward and attacked Future Doggler, hoping to defeat him very quickly…

* * *

Eventually back in the cottage, Momoko returned safely. "Guys, I'm back!"

"Where were you…" Sayaka said weakly, "And what are those flowers…"

"Don't you think it's a little… wrong time for flower picking?" Remi added.

"This is no normal flower!" Momoko retorted, "This… may be my only chance to restore you all. Please, trust me in this."

"Guess… there's no choice." Youhei eventually nodded and gave in, "Momoko… we're counting on you."

"I hope this'll work." Momoko said as he looked at her Carol Love, 'Carol Love, I'm glad that we can meet again… but please… once again I need your strength… for my senior warriors and junior warriors of Super Sentai… Please save them…'

* * *

One sword strike, and eventually Future Doggler fell to the ground. "It would seem I do not require the Super Sentai Ball for this." Super Shinken Red said, sheathing his Super Shinkenmaru. "Well, this…"

"Not yet!" To his surprise, Future Doggler got back up, surprising Super Shinken Red. "It was a good thing I have that."

"What? !" Super Shinken Red said in shock, "How are you still…!"

"The spell Nine Lives! It gave me nine times for resurrection!" Future Doggler said, "Now then… shall I read your future?"

"Are we doing this again? Geez…" Super Shinken Red said as rather than chanting a spell, Future Doggler instead leapt forward and attacked him. His reflexes increased bigger that Super Shinken Red had a lot of trouble attacking him. The fight continued further as they eventually reached the Hole of Time…

* * *

"Fufufu… Why do you keep going, I ask?" Future Doggler said, "I read your future from how you fight!"

"You're not reading my moves." Super Shinken Red said as he kicked Future Doggler away.

"No, not moves…" Future Doggler said, grinning, "But that in the future… you will fall…"

"What?" Super Shinken Red said, confused.

"In the future… I see you… covered with black demonic bats… You will lose what makes you… you." Future Doggler said, shocking Super Shinken Red, "You will become a dark mockery of yourself, as you raise your sword and run your blade to your allies. Heh heh heh…" With the revelation he had hoped that Super Shinken Red's spirit would be broken, "Why do you keep going on? My future telling is accurate. It will happen…"

"Hmph… so?" Super Shinken Red said as he launched a slash to Future Doggler, "What the future holds to me… I won't let it bog me down. Even if I become a mockery of myself… I am sure… that it won't be for long. Because unlike you, I have steadfast allies that I can trust."

"No way!" Future Doggler said as he leapt to attack, but Super Shinken Red dodged, causing the Future Doggler's staff to bash a rock, cracking it. From the rock… Super Shinken Red saw a big gun, with bull motif.

"That's… Mougyuu Bazooka? ! What is it doing here?" Super Shinken Red noticed. In the same time, suddenly three ribbons were thrown to the Future Doggler, tying him.

"What!" Future Doggler yelled as he noticed that it turned out that Pink Mask has returned, bringing along the rest of the Super Sentai.

"You guys…!" Super Shinken Red exclaimed in surprise.

"It works, Takeru. The extract of Carol Love, turned into a drink, is what we needed." Pink Mask explained, 'Thank you once again, Carol Love…'

"Sorry we're late! We're ready for action now!" Blue Turbo exclaimed. In the same time, aside of Goggle Pink and Five Yellow, all of the Super Sentai readied their guns. "Okay, now! Fire!"

The Super Sentai then shot down the Future Doggler, who was all tied up, wounding him greatly. "Hahah! My Nine Lives are still in effect! You can't kill me with this one!"

"Then we'll just kill you seven more times after this." Super Shinken Red said as he reached the Mougyuu Bazooka and put his Super Shinkenmaru in it.

"Huh? That's…" Change Mermaid noticed, as Super Shinken Red took aim…

"Super Mougyuu Bazooka… Gedou Fukumetsu!" Super Shinken Red exclaimed as he shot down the Future Doggler with it. Future Doggler just grinned as the bullet approached him, until something dawned to him.

"Wait… I've died six times before I reached here!" He screamed, but it was too late. The bazooka's bullet ran through him and destroyed him, "NOOOOOO!"

"Hmph…" Super Shinken Red said as he put the Mougyuu Bazooka down and reverted into normal Shinken Red, "This brings this chapter to a close."

"Man, that's another upgrade you find!" Black Condor said, commenting on the Mougyuu Bazooka, "Not bad!"

"Wait a minute, how do we get back?" Green Flash reminded, "If this is the real world…"

"Oh no… our job is not done there! So long as Radiguet is there…" Goggle Pink added, "Then he'll have a leisure killing many people without us stopping him!"

"Damn…" Shinken Red lamented, until he looked at the closed Hole of Time. "Huh? This…"

"This is the Hole of Time." Pink Mask explained, "It can be opened and send people to the past. But the one that can open it was gone…"

"Oh…" Shinken Red said, but then he noticed that something was off. Blue Turbo, Goggle Pink, Black Condor, Change Mermaid, Five Yellow and Green Flash suddenly approached the closed hole… and instinctively punched the hole. "What are you doing? !"

"… Huh?" Change Mermaid noticed, "I don't know. My body moved itself…" She then noticed that something was in her feet. "This is…?"

"Looks like part of a broken amulet…" Blue Turbo said, "Wait… remember what Akihiro said?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe this is the key! Finally, some clue going on for facing that Rufecil!" Black Condor exclaimed, "Let's try fitting this on!"

The team then tried to combine the pieces of amulet they got. But in the end, all they got was a third portion of an amulet, rather than a full amulet. "Ugh, it's incomplete…" Green Flash said.

"Of course it's incomplete. Akihiro said the key should be in that world." Shinken Red explained, "Though why a part of it is here must've been due to some irregularity…"

"I guess we'll just have to find more… in that world." Goggle Pink noted and suddenly, they heard a sound… as if a wall moving. "What? !"

"The hole… it…!" Pink Mask exclaimed as she saw the Hole of Time opening.

"This could be the exit… we have to return." Shinken Red said as he prepared.

"Wait a minute, that takes you to the past, not to another world!" Pink Mask corrected.

"Thank you for the warning, Momoko… but we have to bet on this." Shinken Red said, "If we're lucky, we'll be there, in the bizarre world where we fought… and where we came from before. Thank you for everything."

"I see… there's nothing stopping you, I suppose." Pink Mask nodded, "Good luck… And please, if you meet Takeru… I mean, Takeru the Red Mask… give my regards. Thanks for everything as well."

"I will." Shinken Red said as he turned towards the portal, "It's all or nothing. Are you ready?"

"OK!" The six nodded as they eventually jumped towards the portal, as it closed, taking the pieces of amulet with them. Pink Mask waved them good bye as she de-morphed.

"Best of luck… you guys."

* * *

Momoko finally made it out of the cavern. She was ready to return to the Sugata Racing Team. However, in a short moment when she got out of the cave, she saw a golden fog. It quickly enveloped her. "What… is this…" Momoko's words were cut short as she eventually fell down unconscious. The golden fog surrounded her further and eventually the woman vanished from her place…

* * *

The team got out of the portal. Looking around, they noticed that they're back in the bizarro world. "I think we made it back. Lucky us." Green Flash noticed.

"But I think the surrounding is not so lucky…" Five Yellow pointed and as they noticed, the world was in chaos. Flying machines flying to destroy things, and several Zolors and Batzler soldiers were causing chaos here and there, "My God…"

"Well I guess it's time we take care of things…" Shinken Red said as he prepared his Shinkenmaru, ready for another battle. However…

"UAAAGH!" A yell was heard. When they looked forward, they saw Dyna Black being knocked away and rolling to their side.

"Ryuu! Are you okay? !" Goggle Pink approached him, worried. In the meantime, the team also looked forward and saw the attackers.

"Bastards, what have you done to Ryuu…" Black Condor said as he pointed towards the standing Doldora and Lee Keflen. However, the Pink warrior on their side equally shocked Black Condor, "Huh? ! You are…"

This Pink warrior had a similar design with Shinken Red, except instead the kanji of 'Fire' on the helmet, it was instead a kanji of 'Heaven'. On her hand was a pink fan. Shinken Red knew who this was, but he couldn't believe that she was on their side. "It can't be…" He muttered as he continued with the name of the warrior.

"Mako…!"

"…"

What in the world has happened here? Why did Shiraishi Mako, also known as Shinken Pink, would side with Radiguet's group? As such, the three of them, including Doldora and Lee Keflen, turned away and walked off, leaving Shinken Red devastated. The act of betrayal will be explained in the next chapter. Until then, keep doing your best, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 23  
**

* * *

Author's note: That concludes the chapter. Yes, they're making progress, yes, they're crossing over with the second team because the Momoko here is exactly the Momoko left behind by Takeru in the second team's 1st chapter. But then something happened to her... I guess you better keep in touch with the 2nd team for that.

And yes, you're not seeing hallucinations. Mako just debuts, and was actually that warrior fought by Ryuu. So, why did she betray the team and sided with Radiguet? Don't worry, she hasn't had enough, but as said, her reasons will be explained at the new chapter. Stay tuned!


	23. Shinkenger vs Shinkenger

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **And I'm back in this probably long-awaited chapter. This is probably quite a big one, and I do hope you enjoy. Guess you'll find out more about Mako here... keep reading! Also as a fair warning, if you're a rabid Takeru/Kotoha shipper, please don't try to kill me after reading this.**  
**

* * *

**ACT ****23: ****Shinkenger ****vs ****Shinkenger**

* * *

It's just moments after the reveal that Mako had taken sides with Radiguet. With the Super Sentai's reappearance, Radiguet pulled back all of the attacks towards humanity, preferring to concentrate on the destruction of Super Sentai before he resumed such attack.

But even then, in the Kizuna, the team wasn't exactly cheery as Takeru was completely down after realizing that Mako has betrayed him and the Shinkengers in general. "Mako…"

"Takeru…" Both Gai and Dai approached him, knowing his pain. Even Gai wouldn't even dare to talk back to him because he knew what it feels to be betrayed, like that time Tendou Ryuu 'betrayed' the Jetman, even though it turned out to be fake, but he was equally worried before he found out the truth, "What was she like anyway?" Gai asked further.

"Hey, Gai. This is no time for womanizing like this!" Dai reprimanded, apparently having been told of what Gai was like by the rest, "Don't tell me you're…"

"Who's trying to hit on her? ! I'm not that insensitive!" Gai protested, "I just wanna know what kind of person this Mako is. How likely would she pull a betrayal… Maybe she had a lost lover or something…?"

"No, that's not it. Mako…" Takeru finally gathered much of his spirit to explain what he knew about his vassal, "She's one of my vassals and pretty much acted as a voice of reason between us Shinkengers. She did dream off to be a normal bride, but thus far she hasn't found a significant other. As far as my other vassals treated her, she's like a stern, but nurturing big sister to the team. And even she tried to reach out for me, even when I was in my worst feeling, at times."

"No way… how can someone like that pull such betrayal?" Dai wondered, but then he came to the quickest conclusion he had, "Takeru, I'm pretty sure that this is not what it looks like. From description alone, I know that someone like this Mako wouldn't be such a backstabbing traitor."

"Yeah, agreed." Gai nodded, "Knowing Radiguet, he must've gotten something to hold her on his grip. She probably didn't want this."

"I guess I can only hope… and trust in Mako." Takeru said, before moving on to other subjects, "Anyway, what about Ryuu? Is he okay?"

"Miki and Sayaka are taking care of him." Gai replied, "He'll be fine. They say the wounds aren't that fatal. He'll make it."

"I see…" Takeru nodded, "What about Youhei and Remi?"

"They're down there, I guess…" Dai answered, "Remi got worried about her school and wanted to help out there. Youhei accompanied her…"

"Hmm…" Takeru then wondered what he would do as of the current…

* * *

Youhei and Remi indeed went to the Newtown School. The school was wrecked by the attack, it did nothing but bring bad memories to her. "Too cruel… it was just like that time when Zone attacked this very school…" Remi muttered.

"This doesn't seem to be the time to be down like this, Remi." Youhei reminded, "We're here for possible students that could be trapped here, right? They need our help."

"Yeah." Remi nodded. The other police and city services had gone out of their way to help the other sections, but for this school, Remi wanted to be the one to help out. Both she and Youhei entered the school and started looking for many students that were trapped inside the wrecked school. Most of them are sealed in the classrooms, which had their exits sealed with the fallen ceilings. For the most part, they were successful.

Until eventually they saw a particularly huge boulder blocking a classroom and from the inside, there seemed to be many little children screaming for help. The two noticed that there's been one person, this one in particular a long haired woman with purplish red suit. She seemed to be trying to push the boulder alone, but the boulder was too big for her to push alone. The two instinctively approached her. "Excuse me… need a help?" Youhei asked, but somehow when the woman looked at her, he couldn't help but feel that she looked familiar.

"Oh, I appreciate that very much." The woman said humbly, "Sorry that I have to trouble you like this…"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We have to save the children." Remi replied as eventually she helped the woman, along with Youhei, to push the boulder. With the three's powers combined, they managed to push the boulder away and save the children. The three then proceeded to save the rest of the children inside the school… Along the way, Youhei noticed that the woman did get along with children very well.

* * *

Once all children were saved, the three gathered outside. "Thank you." The woman bowed politely, smiling, "I'm in your debt for this."

"Ah not at all for that." Youhei said, "You're a brave woman for trying to save these children all by yourself before we arrived."

"Please, I'm not deserving of such praise." The woman's voice suddenly turned a little sad, "I.."

"It's all right. You should take pride of this." Remi tried to cheer her up, "My name is Hoshikawa Remi. And this is Hama Youhei." As she said that, Youhei smiled as his way to introduce himself after Remi told his name, "What about you, though?"

"My name?" The woman said, and afterwards, the name she gave kind of shocked the two, "Shiraishi Mako."

"Shiraishi… Mako…? !" Eventually Youhei remembered. According to the History of Super Sentai, Mako was one of the Shinkengers, in particular Shinken Pink. Which means, this Mako was the same Shinken Pink that took the side of Radiguet just before. "Why did you…" Before Youhei could continue, however, he was elbowed on his rib by Remi. "Ow!"

"Hey, I heard about you a lot, you know!" Remi tried a more cheery approach when conversing with Mako, "From a friend of mine, I heard you're a reliable big sister to your friends and you had it good with children too! So this is the Mako he spoke about…"

"Him?" Mako asked in confusion, "Where did you hear about me?"

In the meantime, Remi looked at Youhei and whispered to him, "Don't get too rushed like that! It's improper to accuse her just like that! She must've been sad judging from the tone she said!"

"R… right…" Youhei said, "But my rib hurts…"

"You don't look well, Mako." Remi continued to speak with Mako, "Care to smile? I'm sure if you smile more, you'll look even better."

"Well… sure, I guess. A smile for our efforts saving the children wouldn't hurt…" Mako said as her face eventually formed a small smile. A smile that quickly faded away, as she saw who just approached from Remi's behind… "Takeru…"

"Mako…" Takeru called out. But he never once called Youhei and Remi back to get away from those who betrayed him. He wanted a peaceful talk with Mako in what she's doing and hopefully got to understand her problems.

"Oh, hey, Takeru!" Youhei greeted, "This is your friend, right?"

Takeru nodded, but at the same time, Mako suddenly ran to him… with her Shinkenmaru at hand, and swung it to Takeru. Thankfully, he dodged. "Mako, what are you doing? !" Remi called out.

"I'm sorry, Takeru…!" Mako said, her face was completely sad and even on the verge of tears. She was completely crushed that she had to attack her lord, but something compelled her to, "I'm so sorry…!"

"Mako, we can talk this out…" Takeru said, trying to calm Mako down, but she instead attacked him further. He had no choice but to use his Shinkenmaru for defense. However, he never once attacked back, "Mako, what happened? ! Tell me!"

"I… I…!" Even as she attacked, the emotion was too much for her. As the two Shinkenmaru clashed, Takeru noticed that a few drops of tears fell down from Mako's eyes. He realized that if the Shinkenger's big sister figure who usually kept the team together was reduced to crying like this, there had to be something huge at stake.

It wasn't until eventually blasts were sent towards both Youhei and Remi, sending them flying. "What is that…!" Remi noted as she looked above and saw what's going on, "Doldora…!"

"Why hello, Super Sentai." Doldora greeted, while along came a monster with a fat body with spikes protruding it and in each spikes, an hourglass, "Certainly I hope that this present was satisfying for you."

"You damned woman!" Youhei yelled, "What did you do to Mako, forcing her to fight her friend like this? ! If this is brainwashing…"

"This is no brainwashing!" A male voice boomed from behind as suddenly, Radiguet appeared behind the monster, "Behold, Super Sentai. Behold this very plan that will destroy you! Do it, Hourglass Fugujigin!"

"Yes, my lord!" The monster said as he spread his arms, causing the spikes to fly off, and new spikes appear to keep the hourglasses standby and it rained towards both Youhei and Remi.

"D… damn it!" Youhei, while being hit, saw no choice but to transform, "**Blue ****Turbo!**"

Followed by Remi. "**Five**** Yellow!**"

In the wake of defending from the spike rains, both Blue Turbo and Five Yellow leapt and attempted to kick the Hourglass Fugujigin. However, at that time, a voice shocked them.

"**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**"

In a sudden, their attack was barred by Shinken Pink, and rather than hitting them back, she instead took both kicks, knocking her away.

"Mako, why did you get in the way? !" Blue Turbo yelled, "That's the enemy, don't you see? !"

"I… I'm sorry but…" Shinken Pink apologized and tried to explain, "My… parents…"

"Parents…? !" Takeru was left in shock hearing that. He did meet up with the parents of Mako; Mamoru and Kyoko. Mamoru at first tried to get his daughter to move to Hawaii with him, and came to accept her decision to stay in Japan, and before he left, he also brought Kyoko for a reunion between mother and daughter, which occurred tearfully as Mako started to understand why she had to leave her for her samurai training and the fact that her mother constantly thought about her. But now… "What happened to them…? !"

"Well, we may as well be generous and tell them. Hourglass Fugujigin." Doldora said as she nodded to the monster.

"Very well! Let me show you yet another of my power!" Hourglass Fugujigin said as he pulled two hourglasses that was stuck in his body, "You see these hourglasses? These can contain humans! And of course there will be a time limit on how long till the human bit the dust! And while waiting, they get to scream in pain as much as they could! It's a very painful time, you know!"

"That's cruel!" Five Yellow retorted, until she stopped midway, "Wait, does this mean…!"

"Of course! Look at these two and see if you can recognize them… Shinken Red!" Hourglass Fugujigin yelled to Takeru as he was shocked to see who was in the hourglasses, bound up with strings and in the middle of each hourglass while sands were poured to them… they were indeed Shiraishi Mamoru and Kyoko, the parents of Mako. And even though their body didn't seem to move, their screams of pain could be heard and they were clearly in extreme pain.

"Stop it… Stop it!" Shinken Pink screamed as she held her head, trying to cover her ears, unable to hear her parents screaming for their lives much longer, "Please…!"

"Hahahah! Look at that!" Radiguet laughed in triumph, "This is your so-called 'brave' ally, Shinkenger! And with the right buttons to press, I can reduce her into a crying wreck like this!"

"Radiguet… you bastard…!" Takeru could only growl in anger as Radiguet has once again struck another mental blow to the whole Super Sentai.

"Well you know your choice then, Shinken Pink." Radiguet said as he pointed his sword to Takeru, "Kill him! Your parents or your lord! Only one can remain in this world!"

There was nothing more that she could say, except to run forward and attack Takeru. However at this moment, he wasn't going to put himself in a disadvantage… "**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**" Thus the battle between two Shinkengers began, although the only one attacking was Shinken Pink. Shinken Red could never bring himself to even slash his vassal consciously.

And even if it would've been easier for Shinken Pink to say "Please, die.", she couldn't say it either. She wouldn't do it to her Lord, and even if Takeru wasn't her Lord, she still couldn't say it. She acknowledged him as one of her best friends, and doing this broke her heart further as she continued to attack more frantically.

"Radiguet, you…!" Blue Turbo growled in anger, "How many times will you do such sadistic thing until you are satisfied? !" He quickly drew both his Turbo Laser and J-Gun and shot towards Radiguet. However, at that point, Hourglass Fugujigin suddenly covered Radiguet, taking the blasts. "Oh no…!"

"Yes, that's right…" Doldora said triumphantly, "If you keep attacking him, who knows what would happen to the two parents, hm…?"

"Not if we directly attack the commanders!" A voice was heard and all of the sudden, Radiguet was attacked from behind by none other than Black Condor and Green Flash with their punches while Goggle Pink and Change Mermaid delivered a flying kick to Doldora.

"Up for something nasty again, huh, Radiguet?" Black Condor said, cracking his knuckles and quickly switching to his Wing Gauntlet, "Go to hell along with it!"

"Black Condor…!" Radiguet growled, until he regained his composure, "However, you are far from stopping me!"

At that point, spikes were flying from Hourglass Fugujigin, attacking the four with leisure, enabling Radiguet and Doldora to counter attack and knock the four down. "Ngyehehehe! If I'm left alone like this, I'm free to do whatever I like, right? !"

"Like hell you will!" Green Flash said as he ran towards the Hourglass Fugujigin, "Prism Kaiser!" At that moment, Shinken Pink was a little too busy fighting Shinken Red to even come back to Hourglass Fugujigin.

"Dai, wait! Don't attack him!" Goggle Pink warned, "You heard about those hourglasses, right? !" Instead, Green Flash ignored her warnings and Hourglass Fugujigin welcomed his attack in open arms.

However, Green Flash aimed exactly in the spot where no hourglass was spotted. And it wounds him. "So long as the hourglass isn't hit, the victims will be fine!"

"You…! You figured that out… easily…? !" Hourglass Fugujigin said, growling in pain.

"Admittedly, I was following my instinct. But hey, at least the trainings on the Flash Star and advices from my friends do work, and I've been training on that one too! I'm not all about brute strength, you know!" Green Flash said as he continued to punch Hourglass Fugujigin in the spots not filled with hourglass, until eventually, "Super Piston!" He unleashed the attack while hitting all the spots without hourglass, until he eventually finished with a straight on the face.

"That's a good strategy!" Change Mermaid praised, "He took advantage of the monster's assurance that our attacks might hit an hourglass, and he instead shows how we don't attack blindly! Nice going, Dai!"

"Thanks." Green Flash nodded as he ran forward, "Now the finisher!"

"Ugh, this is because I haven't caught many humans yet…!" Hourglass Fugujigin complained, but when he saw Green Flash jumping to him, he didn't even look scared, "But…!"

In a sudden, he took a very deep breath, and all of the sudden, his stomach enlarged into a big one. As Green Flash punched it, his fist instead was stuck. "What…? !"

"You know my Galactic Beast half is based on a blowfish is not just for show, right?" Hourglass Fugujigin said, "My enlarged body isn't just for fattening myself. It is used to absorb physical attacks like yours… And it is also… My absorbing method!"

Everyone was in shock as eventually, despite his attempts to remove his fist, Green Flash was eventually pulled in and absorbed into the body of Hourglass Fugujigin. And when his body was gone, the monster popped something out from his mouth… a hourglass containing Dai, which he put in one of his spikes as his stomach returned to normal size.

"No! Dai!" Five Yellow instinctively leapt and tried to attack Hourglass Fugujigin, but one moment he attempted to draw his breath, she realized that it would be a horrible idea to attack him head on, which enabled Doldora to quickly move and delivered a flying kick on her own to knock Five Yellow down.

"I guess that'd be enough games for the moment." Radiguet said, satisfied with the results. "You can wonder when your friend is going to die. Lee Keflen said that those trained in Green Star possesses extra toughness. Let's see how long he can survive…"

"What…? ! Dai got…!" Shinken Red was shocked learning the news, which caused Shinken Pink to eventually score a hit, which knocked him down.

"Takeru!" Shinken Pink, worried if she hit too hard, tried to ask if he's okay, but he just nodded. And in the same time… Doldora and Hourglass Fugujigin were leaving.

"Shinken Pink, return to us." Radiguet commanded, "Or something horrible will happen to your parents!"

"Ugh… Takeru…" Shinken Pink said with regrets and left. None of the Super Sentai dared stop her as they knew the risk that would fell to her parents, "Farewell… you can… hate me for this…" She muttered, but from the tone of her voice, she sounded really sad as she followed the villains and eventually vanished.

"Mako…" Shinken Red also muttered as he saw his former ally vanish with the villains, which also got Green Flash in custody… "I'll never hate you for this."

* * *

Returning to Kizuna, everyone was not in a good mood. Not only they realized what kind of dilemma Mako was in, Dai was also captured. Takeru would've shouldered the blame and nearly beat himself to it, but he was reminded that he shouldn't. However, he wondered if one day he would have to make the decision to fight against Mako. Meditating alone, he thought about what decision that he must make one day.

'A lot of lives are at stake. Not just those innocents trapped in that monster's hourglass… but also Dai… and Mako's parents. How can I…' Takeru thought, trying to find a way to solve the problem. At that point, the door leading to his room opened. Two people entered; Youhei and Miki. "Youhei… Miki…"

"I know you're worried, Takeru." Miki said, "But you… no, we have to go on."

"Even if I have to fight her?" Takeru said, "Mako… she's not just any friend. She is special to me… well, just as special as the rest of the Shinkengers… and you guys too."

"The last time Radiguet struck…" Miki said as her face soured as well. The memory of her mother's death still lingered in her heart and even thinking about it broke her heart, but she resolved to put a strong face for her sake. But at that moment, she had to repeat the tale to inspire Takeru, "It ended on a bad note, if we think about it. My mother was killed, and he was able to take us down before retreating on his own will. We can't let this happen again. Not to Mako… or anyone else."

Takeru nodded. After all he still remembered clearly what Radiguet said before…

"_Remember that even though you have defeated us… I will never let you have a happy ending! That… will be my victory!"_

He knew he had to win and earn their happy ending so Radiguet wouldn't have the last laugh.

"I won't forgive you if you fail, Takeru. You're her friend, you have to protect her!" Youhei added as he got close to Takeru, "Listen up now. This is something I kept to you, but I guess you should know another tale of failure. Miki isn't the only one who got that."

"Youhei, you're not thinking to tell him…" Miki asked, but Youhei just looked at her and nodded, showing his resolve.

"You know, Youhei. You don't need to tell me. I still remember." Takeru said, "You fell in love with a Bouma monster whom you call Rin. Jarmin killed her…"

"Good, that just shortens my message. Listen up, Takeru." Youhei said, not even losing his determination, "Rin reminded me of someone dear to me, that's why her death hit me hard. So I swore that if I have a friend or lover, I will protect them no matter what. I will not fail again. So should you! You have to help Mako successfully at all cost!" At that point, Youhei held Takeru on his shoulder, getting a little bit too overdramatic, "I'm inheriting my will to you, man! Don't fail it! Or else… or else I won't forgive you for this!"

Takeru looked at the seriousness of Youhei's face and was reminded with another face of the past. His overly dramatic ally Ikenami Ryuunosuke… he would've done this to him, if Ryuunosuke was not a vassal, but an equal friend. He recognized that the spirit of Blue Warrior did lie on Youhei as well, or perhaps originated to the point that Ryuunosuke would eventually inherit it. His reply was a stern smile, now determined.

"Understood. I've finally come to a conclusion." Takeru said, "When the time comes… I will fight. To save Mako…"

"Yes. Please, leave Dai and the rest to us. You concentrate on Mako." Miki assured before turning towards Youhei, "I think that's enough break, yes? Come on, Sayaka's plan and training are awaiting us."

"Plan? What's Sayaka up to now?" Takeru asked as the two left.

"Something involving a present from Ryuu." Youhei answered and eventually the two left the room…

* * *

"And you failed to kill Shinken Red!" At the enemy's base, as Jarmin yelled, she lashed her whip to the back of Mako, who right now was shackled with her hands above her, separated, while her feet were shackled to the ground. A loud shriek was heard as the whip beat through Mako's body, despite being clothed.

"Ugh… I told you… I can't kill him… he…" Mako said weakly. The whipping session has ran for quite long.

"You really want this to happen? !" Jarmin said as she held two hour glasses and put it in front of Mako. The screams of her parents were heard and it immediately cracked Mako's confidence.

"No…! No!" Mako could only shake her head and struggle against her shackles.

"Heh… at least your terror is amusing." Jarmin commented as she pulled the hourglass away, "Just remember. If this is crushed, they're dead. You will do whatever it takes to keep it from happening."

"You devil…" Mako muttered bitterly, already sickened with this woman. If she wasn't tied, or her parents weren't at stake, she would've attacked this woman. But fate wasn't kind to her. That, and even Jarmin could listen to her mutter, prompting her to slap Mako across her face.

"Say that again? Would you like me to break this instead?" Jarmin threatened, but at that point a voice prevented her.

"This torture is pointless." The one who interrupted turned out to be Juzou, "What do you hope to gain by torturing her like this, Jarmin? This torture won't break her any further than that hourglass you held."

"That voice…!" Mako recognized the voice and as she looked, Juzou was there, eventually getting to her front, "Fuwa Juzou! But… you're dead. Takeru killed you."

"Surprise, this woman is actually already dead too." Juzou said, "Deal with it, a lot of us are also supposedly dead." At that point, he drew his sword, "But still, you proved to be an interesting human, Shinken Pink. Any normal man would've had enough with life and prefer the life of a Gedou… You didn't. Don't make Uramasa crave for another before it finishes its craving for one…"

"I'm not like you." Mako said sternly, "I won't discard my beliefs that easily. Nor my humanity."

* * *

Footsteps were heard as both Radiguet and Hourglass Fugujigin entered the torture room. As they walked, there was a strange gust coming into the room as Mako felt weird. "I wonder, Shiraishi Mako… how long can you keep that confidence forever?"

"As long as I can." Mako said, still defiant, "I'm tougher than I look, that I can assure you."

"Bark as you like, but in the end, you're a human woman. You should know your limits." Radiguet said sinisterly as he circled around.

"Was that supposed to scare me…" Mako tried to act confident, but that turned into shock when she heard Radiguet yelling in a high voice… only to Jarmin.

"You still kept these? !" Radiguet grabbed at the two hourglasses, a move that surprised even Jarmin.

"Well, I thought it'd be her motivator…" Jarmin tried to reason her acts. However, what Radiguet did next time was something really shocking.

"There is no need for a motivator! This thing is useless!" As Radiguet said that, he smashed both hourglasses to the ground, cracking them. Mako's eyes were wide open as she recalled the Hourglass Fugujigin's threat to her… if the hourglass was destroyed, the person inside will die. Which means, she just witnessed her parents killed right in front of her eyes.

"Ah… aaah….!" Mako's voice started to tremble, and suddenly, two things were enlarged to normal size as they revealed… two skeletons that would belong to corpses. There was no doubt that this would belong to her parents.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A blood-curling scream was what was heard throughout the room as Mako was struggling, trying to embrace her parents, to no avail. Tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes as she looked at the two skeletons, unable to do anything to her, "Father…! Mother…! No… Aah… aaaahh…!" As she sunk down into despair and sobbed uncontrollably, all that accompanied her was the mad, triumphant laughter of Radiguet…

* * *

"I hope you had a good vision of the future." Suddenly, Radiguet's voice snapped Mako back in her consciousness. It seemed that she was just shown an illusion or a vision, through that strange gust probably. In a way, she's glad that her parents could still be saved. "As this will be what happens if you constantly fail!" But on the other hand, she only hated Radiguet more for showing such vision.

"You monster!" Mako lashed out, trying to either punch or kick Radiguet by instinct, but to no avail as she's a little tied up, "How could you… show this to me…! I won't let it happen…!"

"Good… in that case, I do have a task for you. It doesn't involve fighting the Super Sentai for a change." Radiguet said as he stepped aside and showed a kindergarten.

"That's the kindergarten I worked in…" Mako muttered, reminded with her previous job as a kindergarten teacher. Until it dawned to her what Radiguet could be planning, "No, you're not planning to…!"

"Oh simple enough. I want you to go in there." Radiguet said, "And kill every children there."

"You're mad!" Mako yelled at him, "To tell a teacher to kill the children she taught with love and compassion… how could you…!"

"Oh, and you'd rather see that vision come to reality?" Radiguet's words froze Mako to the bone. Right now, her parents, or the kindergarteners would get it. At that point, Mako gave up and nodded. But she would never forgive Radiguet for his cruelty…

"You know, I'm feeling kinda hungry…" Hourglass Fugujigin suddenly said, "It was a good thing nobody attacked me when I shrunk my stomach back. Otherwise, it'll free my hourglasses…"

"Then I suppose you should be more careful." Jarmin said as she handed down the two hourglasses, "Here, I thought equipping the two makes you stronger."

"Yep, complete collection's the best after all!" Hourglass Fugujigin replied, "Though that green guy was a particularly awesome collection! A rare piece, I say!"

"Well then you can go rampage somewhere else and increase more of your collection with other foolish humans." Radiguet said, giving his commands, "I expect you two to do your jobs!" And at that point, he got near Mako and grabbed her on her chin, squeezing her cheeks with his hand, "Especially you. I will be keeping an eye on you…"

"Ugh…"

* * *

The kindergarten looked peaceful. For some reason, the building wasn't wrecked, as probably the previous assault team did not target this building. The children were playing peacefully.

It was then someone entered… Mako. She looked at the kindergarten where she used to teach there, showering love to children. But now she must destroy it, otherwise her parents… her beloved parents will die. Just the thought of such sadistic choice broke her heart that she felt like crying loudly and sob on the ground. But she held the thought and approached the kindergarten's gate.

"Ah! It's Mako-sensei!" The children greeted her, recognizing her instantly. "Mako-sensei! Come play with us!" The children quickly surrounded her, all smiling cheerfully and innocently, unaware of what Mako had to do.

"You guys…" Mako muttered as she failed to let just one tear drop from her eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't separate these innocent children from their lives and this world. Even if it's her parents at stake, she just couldn't do it. She loved the children so much, after all after her visit to Hawaii was over, she would've resumed her job as a teacher, but now… She just knelt down and eventually with both hands; she hugged every children she could.

"Sensei, why are you crying?" One of the children noticed Mako's teary eyes and asked.

"Can you all do me a favor, please?" Mako asked, "Please go… away far from here. Something dangerous is coming. Sensei… wants to protect you all… Please…? And don't seek me again…" This didn't bode well for the children, who ended up hugging her back and begging her not to leave. They loved her too much. And it only served to break Mako further, especially when she said that they shouldn't seek her anymore and they didn't want to.

Just her luck, another teacher was approaching her. "Ah! Mako, long time no see!" The teacher greeted.

"Aki…" Mako greeted, but her face suddenly turned serious, "Please, take the children and run." As Mako said that, an ominous wind started to approach the whole school. Aki knew that Mako was serious and gathered all the children she could.

"This way!" She signaled to the school and despite the children's initial protests, they eventually also ran and took shelter as Mako stood outside as the ominous wind started to gather and formed Radiguet.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shiraishi Mako." Radiguet said, realizing what just happened.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm letting the children go." Mako said coldly, "I will not shed any blood of these children for your wicked plan or amusement."

"Insolent wretch! So you really prefer that I had your parents dead? !" Radiguet roared angrily. However, Mako didn't flinch and instead summoned her Shinkenmaru.

"I have a better plan, Radiguet." Mako said sternly, "I am a Samurai, bound with code of honor, whether I like it or not. Serving you gave me nothing but shame to me, the Shiraishi clan and the Shiba clan. That is why… I would rather kill myself here rather than to continue living in shame." She then sternly put her Shinkenmaru to her neck.

"Very well, then! I shall witness the death of a samurai…" Radiguet said as he crossed his arm, "Worry not, you shall reunite with your parents in Hell."

'Everyone, I'm sorry… I… I can't go on… Father… Mother… Jii… Princess… Genta… Ryuunosuke… Chiaki… Kotoha… Takeru… farewell…' Thinking of everyone dear to her, Mako was about to move her Shinkenmaru to cut her neck… until…

"Wait!"

Both Mako and Radiguet looked at the side and saw the one who interrupted such ceremony… Takeru. "That's far enough, Mako!"

"Takeru…!" Mako exclaimed as she ended up putting away her Shinkenmaru.

"Shiba Takeru… How dare you interrupt a show reserved to me!" Radiguet said angrily as Takeru walked forward.

"Radiguet… I know what you're planning." Takeru said, "You want Mako… to kill the children in the kindergarten she used to teach, am I right?"

"How did you deduce…!" Radiguet said in surprise.

"It doesn't take a genius to deduce your acts, monster." Takeru said, still walking, "Still I have a better idea. Rather than telling Mako to kill the children… tell her to kill me instead."

"Takeru! You know I…" Mako was about to protest, but Radiguet was first.

"Very well then! Shiraishi Mako, change of orders… before you kill those children… you will kill Shiba Takeru first!"

Mako wasted no words as she got up. She was glad that she didn't have to kill the children, but she was still as heavy hearted when she realized she had to kill Takeru. And even then, if she failed, probably her parents would get it, and if she succeeded, she would be ordered to kill the children anyway. This would end up as nothing more but a delay.

"Mako." Takeru once again called, this time his voice was stern and determined, "Remove the sadness in your heart and strike me with all your might. You know what you learnt as a samurai."

"I… understand." Mako said, trying to keep herself together, "Takeru, I hope you're prepared as well."

"I always am." Takeru replied, but not before he gave encouraging words, "Believe me when I say good things come to those who are patient. Live on and see this through the end. Trust me."

"… Okay. I'll believe in you, Takeru." Mako replied back, "Let us begin then."

Takeru nodded and the two ran to each other and started clashing their swords. This time, to show seriousness, Takeru went on more offensive. However, Mako was also defending well. All this while, Radiguet watched with extreme glee.

"A Shinkenger against a Shinkenger. One will fall…"

* * *

And once again the town was in chaos as Hourglass Fugujigin was walking around with lots of Grinam soldiers and Batzler soldiers. Most of them took innocent men and forced them to punch on Hourglass Fugujigin as he enlarged his stomach, thereby sucking them inside and made them prisoners of his hourglass. "Wow! I'm stuffed! But stuffed doesn't mean full… I want more!"

"Wait!" A voice yelled, putting the activities on halt. The Super Sentai, excepting Takeru and Dai, suddenly arrived. "That's far enough… part-Vyram part-whatever!" Gai exclaimed, not even bothering the other half of the monster.

"We're taking back our friends and those innocents you absorbed!" Sayaka added, before she looked at her friends, "Remember the plan."

"Yeah, and we better reach out Takeru too." Youhei added, "This only takes great effect when we're near him… and Mako. Okay, let's go." As the team nodded, they prepared to transform.

"**Blue**** Turbo!**"

"**Goggle ****Pink!**"

"**Cross**** Changer!**"

"**Change ****Mermaid!**"

"**Five**** Yellow!**"

The team transformed, they attacked the soldiers who retaliated by attacking them… to no avail as the Super Sentai was obviously stronger. However, for this time, the number of soldiers was many that they were taking it quite awhile.

It ended when Hourglass Fugujigin unleashed its spikes and attacked the team. "Ha ha ha! In the end, you can't still touch me or you will share the same fate as your friend over here…!" He pointed at the hourglass containing Dai, taunting them. However, that didn't make the Super Sentai falter. Instead, Blue Turbo was running to him as if preparing to attack. "Oh, wanna join him, huh? Fine!"

He instead enlarged his stomach, hoping that Blue Turbo punched or kicked him so he could absorb him. However, instead, Blue Turbo grabbed his stomach in a hug, as far as he could. "What? ! Not like that! I can't absorb you like this!" Hourglass Fugujigin screamed, "Damn it, I wish I have a breath weapon for this kind of situation! My spikes are not that ready either!"

"Really? Exactly like I hoped!" Blue Turbo smirked as he started running. He apparently trained really hard these days that he could push such heavy object while carrying it.

"Right behind you, Youhei!" Five Yellow yelled and at that moment, all of the Super Sentai lined up behind Blue Turbo, with Goggle Pink holding his back, Black Condor holding hers, Change Mermaid holding his, and Five Yellow holding his.

"Okay, on the count of three! Gai, if you would!" Goggle Pink said as she gathered her strength.

"Right! Three… two… one…!" Black Condor counted, before eventually everyone did as he told… "PUSH!"

* * *

The battle between Takeru and Mako has raged for quite some time, but they were still fighting, and not one has received a wound. That was because both were equally skilled. Radiguet was grinning the whole time he watched the fight.

As Takeru noticed, Mako might have started to catch some fatigue. This was after all a true slugfest for not only her physical prowess, but also her mentality. But then, he kept his words and eventually took advantage of it, as he fought seriously, and knocked Mako down to the ground and pointed his Shinkenmaru to near Mako's shoulder. "I guess that's a score."

"I lost, Takeru…" Mako said, disheartened, "I lost everything…" She failed her job. Her parents would surely perish right now.

"It is good that you realize what's coming to you." Radiguet said, knowing who has won, "You can now say good bye to your parents…"

"Radiguet, it's too early to say that." Takeru's words surprised him. And at the same time, a yell was heard… and Blue Turbo and the rest arrived arrived, carrying Hourglass Fugujigin and he dropped him to the ground with one last push.

"What? ! What the hell are you doing? !" Radiguet scolded, "Regardless… those hourglasses containing the Shiraihis… destroy them!"

"No!" Mako shrieked. Her vision was to become a reality.

However… Hourglass Fugujigin came when he was enlarging his stomach. He had to shrink it down first before he could plug out an hourglass to destroy them. "That's exactly what I've been waiting for!" Blue Turbo exclaimed as he unleashed both J-Gun and Turbo Laser. He then started shooting the monster's stomach, carefully aiming not to hit the hourglasses.

"NOOOO!" The monster shrieked as he lost power of the hourglasses and it started to get everyone trapped inside the hourglasses out, including Mako's parents and Dai.

"Oh…!" Nothing could express Mako's happiness as she saw her parents, still in flesh, despite unconscious. She completely abandoned the fight as she ran towards her parents. "Father…! Mother…!" Checking their pulses, they realized that they're still living. Nothing could make her happier as she hugged them.

"They'll be okay. Probably fatigued for being held for so long…" Blue Turbo tried to reassure her, and she only nodded, glad that her parents were safe.

"Oww… where am I?" Dai wondered as he looked around, "Oh! Right… I got…"

"It's OK now, Dai." Blue Turbo said, "It's OK. Maybe it'll be the best to get everyone out."

"Oh, right!" Dai said as he noticed that many of the innocent men, excepting Mako's parents, were regaining consciousness

Takeru, in the meantime, approached Mako. "I told you there will be good things if you wait." He reassured as he gave his smile. Looking at Mako, he realized that this was the right time. Perhaps as a payback when he was comforted ultimately by her when the Shinkengers reaffirmed their loyalty to him and realized that he's not alone to the point of crying tears of happiness… he hugged her tight. "You did well."

"Thank you, Takeru…" Tears of joy dropped from Mako's eyes as she returned the hug, "Thank you… so much…"

"Sickening! Such thing makes me want to vomit!" Radiguet angrily retorted as he walked forward. "I know what can make this better…" He opened his mouth and unleashed lightning bolts, now aimed to both of the parents…

"Pink Mirror!" At that time, however, Goggle Pink used her improved Pink Mirror to defend against the lightning bolt, deflecting them away.

"Curse you, Goggle Pink…!" Radiguet angrily growled knowing that his plan failed.

"That was so like of you, Radiguet." Goggle Pink said, equally angered, "But know this! I will not let the same tragedy repeated to anyone else!"

"That is very correct!" Black Condor said, "Radiguet, your plan has failed this time! Unlike before! We will reach out for our happy end, and the last laugh will be ours! It'll never belong to you!"

"Arrgh!" Radiguet, crushed with the blunt truth, was extremely pissed off at this point, "You may have balanced our stance, but you haven't seen the last of me, Super Sentai. Next time… I will once again stand on the top!" As Radiguet said that, he vanished.

"No, you never will… that I swear…" He was followed by a determined mutter by Takeru. He was glad he and the team could avert another tragedy to happen, but he knew Radiguet wasn't done… until he's once again in the realms of the dead.

"Dai! Thank goodness you're OK!" Five Yellow said, holding Dai.

"Yeah, well… I think I'm very fine. Ready to fight even." Dai said as he quickly get up and started hopping, "They didn't train me on the tough Green Star for nothing after all."

"Aagh… Ugh…" In the meantime, Hourglass Fugujigin got up slowly and wondered, "How are you able to figure that out? ! I never…!"

"Oh, you said it yourself. We heard." Change Mermaid said, confidently.

"Never in front of you!" Hourglass Fugujigin retorted. But, he suddenly felt that his butt itched and as he scratched it, something exploded. As he jumped around in pain he noticed a scrap metal on the ground, "What the hell? !"

"That's exactly it. Shinobi Spider." Change Mermaid said, "Right before you retreat the first time, I managed to throw that to you so your voices were recorded. That is why I am able to deduce your weak spot and how to release the imprisoned people."

"Is that… the 'present' from Ryuu?" Takeru, who at that point was done hugging Mako, asked, reminded that Youhei mentioned Ryuu during that time.

"Yes. I wouldn't have time to invent it myself given the time." Change Mermaid admitted, "It does help when there's a fellow inventor."

"Regardless…" Mako suddenly stood up. With her burden lifted, she once again was able to assume the persona of a stern big sister. No more tears were lingering in her eyes. And this time… this big sister was pissed off. "You held people prisoner like this. You endangered my parents and used them as a hostage. You made me into a slave of evil. Did I miss out any other things you and Radiguet did that angered me? Both of you will pay for all of them." She then turned towards Takeru, "Takeru, let's do this… just like the old times…" She then looked at the rest of the team, "Oh, not the whole Shinkengers anymore?"

"Well, it's Super Sentai." Takeru noted, "But the two of us are still Shinkengers, and Super Sentai includes Shinkenger. I guess introductions can wait later. Mako… get ready. You too, Dai."

"OK!" Dai nodded as he prepared to transform as well.

"**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**"

"**Prism**** Flash!**** Shut ****Goggle!**"

The team then lined up as Hourglass Fugujigin looked in awe. "You… you…!"

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"The same, Pink! Shiraishi Mako."

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence…" "Shinkenger! Go forth!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"We are…!" The team, including Shinken Pink, yelled, "**Super**** Sentai!**"

"Very well! I can still fight anyway!" Hourglass Fugujigin exclaimed as he raised his hand, summoning soldiers, "Batzlers! Grinams! Get over here!" Signaling towards the Super Sentai, the summoned soldiers ran to attack, which the team, now eight members, ran forward to intercept.

"This is just like the Nanashi Renjuu…" Shinken Pink reassured, taking down soldiers one at a time with her Shinkenmaru. At one point, when she looked nearby, she saw Goggle Pink fighting, but there were two soldiers, one Batzler, one Grinam, trying to leap from behind and attack her. She unleashed her signature weapon, the Heaven Fan, and instinctively leapt to the two and swept them down, before turning towards the surprised Goggle Pink, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Goggle Pink replied, but as they spoke, they were surrounded as they stood back to back, "There's more to come I see…"

"Yes… I guess we Pink warriors needs to stand together." Shinken Pink said, "Shall we, Goggle Pink?"

"OK. Here goes!" Thus the two lady warriors started fighting off the surrounding soldiers, covering each other's backs.

All the while, the other Super Sentai was watching while fighting other soldiers. Shinken Red was in particular satisfied with how Shinken Pink was quick to regain her spirit.

"Hey, Takeru…" Five Yellow commented as she elbowed a Batzler soldier on stomach, "That Mako is on fire…"

"Of course." Shinken Red said as he cut down a Batzler soldier and kicked a Grinam soldier, "Those steams should go somewhere eventually."

"And she gets along with Miki quite well too." Black Condor said, punching the Grinam soldier with his Wing Gauntlet on the groin, before delivering an uppercut to his jaw with the same fist, "What a woman!"

However, they didn't realize that while they fight, Hourglass Fugujigin managed to sneak away and headed to the limp bodies of Mako's parents. "Hehehe… they're busy. Soon I will have my advantage again!"

"What? !" Shinken Pink was shocked. She realized she had to protect her parents. Thus, she had to leave the fight against the soldiers for awhile, "Sorry! My parents…!"

"You're too late!" Hourglass Fugujigin exclaimed triumphantly… which was short lived as there was another yell…

"Strong Shower!" In a sudden, the monster was covered with steel ropes used on ninja webs, disabling his movements. It turned out that Dyna Black returned to action and interrupted in the most crucial moment, "No hostage-taking allowed!"

"Ryuu? ! How's your wounds? !" Green Flash asked, but Dyna Black just gave a thumb up, all while keeping Hourglass Fugujigin in place.

"The Shinobi Spider worked! Thanks!" Change Mermaid also added, in which he nodded in response.

"Uh, I'm sorry for…" Shinken Pink, still remembering the beating she delivered to Dyna Black, who was at that time dumbstruck that she was siding with the enemy, attempted to apologize, but it was shot down.

"Apology accepted, I knew you were being forced!" Dyna Black exclaimed, "If you want to attack, do so now!"

"Okay!" Shinken Pink nodded. However, at that point, someone was there, tapping her in the shoulder… "Takeru?"

"Use this." Shinken Red said, handing the Inroumaru to Shinken Pink.

"Got it." Shinken Pink said as she put her disc inside the Inroumaru.

"**Super**** Disc**"

The light bathed Shinken Pink and transformed her into Super Shinken Pink. Putting the Inroumaru on her Shinkenmaru, she brandished the sword and ran towards Hourglass Fugujigin.

"Ugh! This won't let me enlarge my stomach!" He complained as Dyna Black's snares worked well on him, "But I still have these…!" He instead used his spikes launched and aimed towards Super Shinken Pink… who deflected all of the spikes herself.

"Haaah!" With a yell, she slashed the Hourglass Fugujigin several times before eventually slashing him upwards, and in the same time, cutting his ties from the Strong Shower. She quickly put her other disc into the Inroumaru, activating another of her attack.

"**Kame**** Disc.**"

"Super Shinkenmaru. **Shin ****Tenkuu ****no ****Mai!**" Shinken Pink then leapt to the sky and as she reached the top of her leap, she delivered two powerful slashes that eventually knocked Hourglass Fugujigin down.

And before he even landed, suddenly the Super Sentai Ball was launched right onto him and went through his stomach, creating a hole in his body, before the hole ended up creating more cracks that felt like a sword cleaving him in two. Even Super Shinken Pink was surprised and when she looked at the direction where the Super Sentai Ball came, she saw both Shinken Red and Green Flash, having previously slashed and punched the Super Sentai Ball to launch it to the monster. "What was that about?"

"I'll explain later." Shinken Red said.

"Just in case the second life…" Super Shinken Pink also prepared herself.

"That's not a Gedoushuu." Change Mermaid interrupted, "It's not gonna have a second life."

"Eh?" Super Shinken Pink was surprised at this revelation.

"Yeah, same goes to every monster we fought." Black Condor added, "No gigantic monsters for them, no mechas for us. This world is just that weird."

"As I said… I'll do the explaining later…" Shinken Red reassured, "This brings this chapter to a close…"

* * *

Thus the heavy battle for the moment ended. Mamoru and Kyoko were wounded but the Super Sentai managed to get them to the hospital. And thanks to the doctor's quick response, they would be saved from death. Nothing could make Mako happier than that fact. Takeru was at first a bit surprised she would consider seppuku, but was glad she didn't go through it, and understood that being put on stress by the sadistic Radiguet could've driven people off the edge.

At that time, Takeru took her to the hospital garden in order to explain everything. Starting from this weird world, the battles he fought, Rufecil, AkaRed and the Super Sentai Ball…

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, Takeru." Mako commented after hearing all of Takeru's tale.

"Maybe you won't believe me. But I think this is where we're at." Takeru said, "Do you think this is kind of crazy? I think so as well."

"It may be crazy… crazier than the myth of Gedoushuu." Mako said, much more relaxed, "But still… as long as I have you by my side, I can take any forms of craziness, or any vile people like Radiguet."

"Radiguet…" Hearing his name sickened Takeru even more. Suddenly he remembered something,"By the way, Mako, how did you get here in the first place? It has to be an accident…"

"To be honest, yeah." Mako tried to recall something in her past, "I do remember myself being in Hawaii that time. There's even an Ayakashi getting into Hawaii. Can you believe that?" Takeru was shocked hearing it. An Ayakashi in Hawaii, all he could think of is a Nanashi Renjuu wearing a Hawaiian dancer costume and goofing off with a dance. But since Mako told the story, he believed her. She would never lie after all.

"A-anyway, I was actually meeting with seven fine people and helped them too while taking care of that Ayakashi." Mako stated, and the mention of 'seven people' surprised Takeru.

'Wait… could it be that… there's another team…? Somewhere out there… like me?'

"Takeru?" Mako asked as she saw Takeru looked kind of spacing out.

"Oh, right. Continue."

"After I parted ways… something dragged me in, and I find myself in Radiguet's custody." Mako recalled, "He already had that monster hold my parents in captivity and forced me to be his servant with my parents' life at stake. You may think this is out of myself, but… I hate Radiguet… Never once in my life I met someone so vile, so cruel, so sadistic like him."

"I was surprised at first too…" Takeru said, also recalling the battle where Radiguet 'won', "Doukokuu… Akumarou… Those two, despite them being evil beings… they pale in comparison to his vileness. That's an accomplishment…" Mako at that point looked a little concerned that Radiguet has earned Takeru's hatred that much to the point it surpassed the two greatest generals of Gedoushuu.

"Oh! I met Fuwa Juzou too there." Mako suddenly recalled, "I wonder how did he come back? We saw him dead, didn't we? Or maybe it's the work of that… Rufecil?" Takeru just nodded, confirming it at least.

"Well, at least it's what I guessed." As Takeru said that, he then looked at Mako, "So… Mako, what will you do now?"

"Hm… I wonder." Mako said, pondering her next move, "I guess I should stay on guard and protect my parents now. I can't let this happen again."

"That means we'll be separated again." Takeru said, a bit sad, "But I guess it can't be helped."

"I'm sorry, Takeru." Mako said, also sadly, "I wish I could stay longer… and we find out how to put an end to this and return to our times together."

"There's no need for that." In a sudden, there was a voice. However, when the two looked around, nobody was there… until Takeru spotted a straw on the ground. And in the same time, the ground burst, shocking the two as Ryuu jumped off and revealed himself.

"Ryuu!" Takeru exclaimed, "What do you mean 'there's no need for that'?"

"Miss Mako." Ryuu said, approaching Mako, "You must follow how your heart decreed. If you wish to be with Takeru, then do so!"

"B… but my parents…" Mako hesitated.

"One needs to be flexible in their decision-making!" Ryuu pointed out, in which it reminded Mako to an advice from Kusakabe Hikoma to be flexible or else one's no better than the Gedoushuu, "Leave the protection of your parents to me until this mystery is solved. I, Hoshikawa Ryuu, swore that I will not let you down! On my honor of Iga ninja!"

"R… really…?" Mako eventually smiled as she found her answer, "Then very well. I'll leave my parents in your care. I am in your debt… Ryuu."

Ryuu saluted as he eventually walked away. Takeru tapped Mako on her shoulder, smiling as she also returned with her smile. "Well, looks like we'll be together once again."

"Yes. Isn't it great?" Mako added, smiling as well, until she looked at Takeru's back, "Ah! Looks like your new friends are here."

"Takeru!" Youhei and the rest called up as he held the broken pendant found in present timeline, "We found some parts of that pendant!"

"Uh… how?" Takeru asked, confused, "Where did you find that anyway?"

"Well it's somewhere near Ryuu's possession." Gai explained, "All of the sudden, our body moved ourselves. Just like that time. At least with this, this looks like two-thirds of the pendant."

"There seems to be a pattern in the pendant." Sayaka noted, "I'm still finding out what it means."

"Well, then do so. In the meantime…" Takeru said as he stepped aside, introducing Mako, "This is Mako, my fellow Shinkenger. She'll be with us."

"Well I think I've met some of you before…" Mako said, looking at Youhei and Remi, "But still, I guess a re-introduction is fine. My name is Shiraishi Mako, otherwise known as Shinken Pink. Pleased to meet you all." As she said that, she bowed down politely.

"Ah, yeah! Now that you've done it, guess I can also re-introduce myself, now in better time." Youhei said, scratching his head, and eventually shook hands with her, "The name's Hama Youhei. You can call me Youhei. And this one's…"

"Remi. Hoshikawa Remi." Remi said as she also shook Mako's hand.

"I'm Dai." Dai was next as he shook hands with Mako. He considered using his newfound surname, but he got so used with his single name he didn't bother.

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Nagisa Sayaka." Sayaka said as she smiled and shook Mako's hand.

"I'm Yuuki Gai." Gai said as he also shook hands, but he didn't let his stare on Mako go.

"Um… what is it?" Mako asked.

"Well, you look prettier than I imagined." Gai commented, "Takeru sure is a lucky guy."

"What was that supposed to mean… it's not like we…" Mako tried to protest, but then Gai let go.

"Well, let's hope for a good friendship that last really long." Gai said, satisfied, which brought forth to the last member to introduce herself.

"My name is Momozono Miki. Mako… I really look forward fighting with you, like that time." Miki stated, which surprised Mako as she shook hands.

"So you're that Goggle Pink?" Mako asked.

"Yes." Miki nodded, smiling. Mako looked at her smiling face and her own face started to show some hesitation. Eventually, however, she instead hugged her. "W… what?"

"I guess I wanted to thank you for covering my parents back then. But there's more to it…" Mako said, "It's making me want to hug and comfort you… like a big sister."

"I may be the youngest here, but I'm fine…" Miki also said, "But thank you. Somehow it makes me feel kind of better." She couldn't believe it. Usually Miki would be the big sister in relation with her Computer Girl Akane. But the situation felt like reversed that she was in the little sister position for Mako.

"Wait a minute, Takeru." Suddenly Sayaka approached Takeru, "I'm all for putting Mako in our team, but do you remember that 'Seven Colors' prophecy?"

"I do." Takeru nodded, "What of it?"

"Nothing. I just hope that Mako being in our team doesn't disrupt the balance of the prophecy." Sayaka said, "I hope she still counts amongst them though. I mean, it's just a same color done twice, right? Two pinks…"

"Let's hope so, then." Takeru tried to assure Sayaka, "And even if it is against the prophecy, I won't let go either. Bonds shouldn't be decreed by prophecy alone."

"Indeed." Sayaka couldn't agree more and eventually the two joined in the group as they talk further about Mako in the team, eventually walking away from the hospital.

The team had thwarted Radiguet's devilish plan successfully and another Shinkenger was now amongst the team as an ally. But what will the future hold for this team? Will they succeed in solving the mystery of this world? It will be a long journey, but never lose spirit! Good luck, Super Sentai!

* * *

Back in the hospital, Ryuu kept his words and protected Mamoru and Kyoko. Standing on guard near their beds, since this was visiting hours, he looked at the two, sleeping soundly.

"Get well soon." Ryuu said, "Or perhaps I should try inventing something to keep you healthy. Medicine, maybe?"

Just when he was wondering, he heard footsteps. "Who's there? !" Ryuu turned back and faced the man… and surprised. "You…!" The man, apparently someone in a red suit and black pants also greeted merrily.

"Ryuu! It's been awhile!"

"Indeed it has, Yuusuke!"

* * *

**Super**** Sentai ****vs ****Super**** Sentai****… ****will ****continue**** at ****Act ****24  
**

* * *

Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! Mako officially joins the team! Guess it's only a matter of time until the team's introduced with her cooking... And yeah, for those still down on how Radiguet scored 'victory' at Chapter 11, that was paid back here. By the way, the monster is a combo of Galactic Beast and Dimensional Beast.

And yes, it confirms that Ryuu reunites with Yuusuke, but that won't be detailed much here.

Also as a confirmation, Mako is the only 'person from same team' to appear here (probably you-know-who too). So yeah, please don't expect more characters like Tendou Ryuu, Morikawa Haruna, Aoyama Saburou, Hayate Sho, Sara or Hoshikawa Fumiya to appear in this team, or expecting Kandou Jan, Namiki Shun, Asuka, Jasmine, Tsuruhime or Burai in the second team... wait a minute, I just made TWO teams out of fly, didn't I? Regardless, there's only one 'person from the same team'

Keep the reviews coming and stay tuned for the next chapter! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta hide from any possible Takeru/Kotoha rabid shippers trying to rip me to shreds.


	24. Visage of Chevalier

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm back folks! Here's another chapter where I make use of yet another 'same character, same actor' thing... a little. Enjoy!

* * *

**ACT 24: Visage of Chevalier**

* * *

It's been several days since Mako chose to stay with the team. She was introduced with the Kizuna and how things work there, and she got along well in the team. As Takeru was the closest friend she could get at that moment, Mako was very close to him and usually stayed by his side especially when he had to return to the Shiba Household. It would seem that the team's bond would increase further in the coming days and they may have a bigger advantage towards the enemy.

Then one afternoon, during lunchtime…

Everyone was in the dining room, and everyone was shocked with what's on the table. "Well, it's certainly been awhile…" Takeru muttered, looking at what's on table… charred onigiri, gray curry, messy sukiyaki, solid soba and various Japanese dish that would've looked unedible. And Takeru knew who would be responsible for this… "Mako… what did you learn back then in Hawaii?"

"Well, I would be cooking but I couldn't serve that to my mother…" Mako said, reminded that her mother was sick, and if she served her cooking to her, it might worsen her sickness, "So most of the time we had to depend on a hired chef… Who doesn't seem to be a good teacher."

"Hey, Takeru… this is for lunch?" Gai asked, his hand shaking as he was about to pick up a pair of chopsticks, "Compared to Remi's attempt back then…"

"Hey!" Remi reminded, in which Gai instantly shut his mouth.

"Huh? What is wrong with Remi's attempt?" Mako asked, curious, "I don't get it."

"Well, you see, last time she cooked and…" Youhei was about to answer, but Remi answered it for him.

"My cooking sucked." She said, "I know that well, but you don't need to tell her that. I can tell her on my own."

"I know, but it can't go wrong, right, Mako?" Miki tried to cheer the situation up, "You told me you liked cooking. I'm sure it'll be at least good, right?"

Takeru sighed, looking at Miki's optimism. 'You didn't know the terror yet… Or maybe you're starting to become like Kotoha, bonding with her to the point you're immune to her cooking.'

"Regardless, we should eat for the moment." Sayaka said as she picked up some mushroom from the sukiyaki, "We'll be the judge later."

"Right… Let's eat then." Takeru said as the rest picked up the food and started eating…

And as Takeru would expect, the second they put the food on their mouth, they sensed that something is totally wrong… it's near unedible… As a result, most of them were choking on their neck, feeling very squeamish and felt like puking, but they managed to swallow their food.

"Ugh… my… mouth…" Gai muttered, "Even if I'm a dead man walking, this is too much…"

"I don't think I can take another bite…" Youhei added.

"Sorry, Mako… I take back my words." Miki said with regret, "This is just not good, I'm being honest…"

Sayaka was speechless, there's practically nothing she could say on just how bad it was. Takeru was feeling a little better, but perhaps that was because he already know what Mako's cooking was like and just how bad was it. 'They're unprepared…'

"I suppose that didn't turn out well…" Mako sighed, seeing at how the team reacted, "I'm getting rusty…"

"Rusty or not…" Sayaka suddenly said, gathering all the willpower she could and got up, "You still got ways to go to make a good food. But don't be disheartened, you can succeed!"

"Thanks, Sayaka." Mako said, trying to smile despite the failure, "But sometimes, I suppose passion and knowledge is not enough."

"Cooking is not just about how you cook your food." Sayaka added, "There are factors like choosing your ingredients and choosing the right foods that you need to take account for. Don't worry about that, if you want, I can teach you. In fact, why don't we take a trip to the market for now? I'll teach you how to pick good ingredients."

"Really? I'd love to!" Mako said, glad that someone was willing to help. However, she was reminded with something, and looked at the only one who hadn't said a thing… Dai. "Um… Dai? You… about my food."

"Huh? Your food? I got no problems." Dai's answer shocked the rest.

"Eeeh? !" Remi looked at him, "Dai, is your stomach made of iron or something? ! That must've been a super stomach…"

"Well… maybe because I've had worse back in the days… pellets." And Dai's further answer shocked the rest of the team, "Back in Flash Star, we always eat nutritious pellets for our daily meal. It didn't taste good, but it still helps with our nutrition and training. That's why back then when I returned to Earth, we were really enjoying the delicacies in Earth. Sure, this food of yours didn't taste as good compared to other Earth foods, but it still tastes better than the pellets!"

"That was a very blunt opinion, Dai." Gai said, also looking at him, "But ladies usually won't like it. In fact, it could've been hurting Mako's heart because you said that."

"It's OK, Gai." Mako reassured, "If it doesn't taste good, he shouldn't lie about it."

"Uh… so are there any other foods here?" Youhei asked, hoping that at least there's some extra.

"I think we spent the last of them and we have to buy for the moment." Sayaka said as she headed to the door, "So just wait for it. Let's go, Mako."

"Okay, let's." Mako approached Sayaka and eventually they left the room.

"Urgh, my poor stomach…" Youhei sighed as he held his stomach.

"There should be some bread in the refrigerator." Takeru mentioned, "It might not be much, but we can use and share that until Sayaka and Mako return."

"Sounds good… I'll go prepare them then." Miki said as she headed to the refrigerator and started preparing three breads to be shared.

"And I thought the food would be restoring my strength from that training." Remi complained as before eating, she was doing some training in the outdoor with Dai. She then scratched her neck, "And man, that mosquito bite really itches…"

"It's just a bite, right?" Dai said, "It'll pass on eventually, don't worry."

"I know, but it's still pretty annoying." Remi replied as all they could do was to wait.

"Say, Takeru…" Gai then asked Takeru once he felt like his stomach got better, "How long have you been with Mako?"

"Huh?" Takeru asked, "Just a year, I guess. Just when we're fighting Gedoushuu."

"Sure you're just friends?" Youhei added, "I thought if this is the case, by now you and Mako would be…" And before he could finish, Takeru interrupted with several sharp, stern words.

"She's not my girlfriend. Period."

* * *

After awhile, Sayaka and Mako did come back with more ingredients and at the moment, Sayaka was the one cooking. She took her time and taught what she could to Mako about cooking, and promised to give her some practices and lectures so she could try it out herself.

However, all those did not escape the attention of the villains… in particular a trio of Mazurka, Doldora and Lee Keflen. "Heh heh… That Green Flash wouldn't know what's coming to him. Our first strike is a success." Lee Keflen muttered, seeing all the Super Sentai spending their time in bliss.

"So I take that everything is in place…" Mazurka said, looking at an open space, which all of the sudden, something grew big, a flea-like monster, "The Flaezu."

The Flaezu, a monster created by enhancing the creation of what would be the Flea Mozoo enhanced with Lee Keflen's Life Synthesizer. In a way, it was the same as combining with Doldora's machine. Various lifeforms were combined in the DNA of The Flaezu, but the DNA of the small but nimble flea was the dominant one, thus creating a creature that can shrink.

"Yes. The parasite has been set into the body of that woman…!" Said The Flaezu as the vision showed Remi, who was scratching the back of her neck while sleeping. "All we need is just the modification by the Professor of Zone and all is set."

"Heh heh… I should've realized this earlier. That Green Flash reminded me of someone." Doldora said as he headed to a computer where she started typing there revealing someone on the screen, "Zone's First Captain… Chevalier!"

"Hmm…" Lee Keflen nodded, looking at the image of Chevalier, "Certainly, there are similarities between Green Flash and this Chevalier…"

"He's quite attractive…" Mazurka suddenly said in an enamored voice, "It's such a pity that he's not here… dead or whatever. I'd love to meet him in person…"

"Heh, I see you can't even resist his charm. I know how it felt." Doldora said, reminded that the first time Chevalier showed himself, all ladies of Zone starting from herself to Zaza to Medon, which was actually the battleship Vulgyre itself, all of them fell and swooned to the charisma of Chevalier. "I bet if Ahames and Jarmin see this, they'll end up the same."

"Ahem!" Lee Keflen coughed up, breaking the silence, "Ladies, this is no time for swooning. So what do you plan with this?"

"Ah, of course. The Flaezu has infected Five Yellow a semi-mechanical parasite that can be activated from here." Mazurka explained, "Once activated…"

"Then she will not see that Green Flash anymore." Doldora continued, "But instead, she will just see her old enemy Chevalier! And so, there will be a discontent between the team that will weaken them from the inside, and that is when we strike!"

"Yep, and if we're lucky, one of them will die!" The Flaezu added.

"Remember that this won't work to the others. Regardless, if this plan succeeds, then the Super Sentai will be tremendously weakened, thus as Doldora said… our chance." Lee Keflen concluded. If one or both of them were to die, then the team would be weakened. "So how shall this proceed?"

"Simple enough. Activation Wave… launch." Doldora said as she typed some buttons from the computer and eventually sent out waves heading out to the surface…

* * *

Shortly after, during her naptime, Remi was suddenly sweating. Her rest becoming uneasy as if she was having a nightmare. "Ugh… agh…! No… you… you're dead…!" She started mumbling, and afterwards, she catapulted herself upwards, finally waking up as she let out a scream, "EEEK!" Realizing that it was only a dream, Remi was breathing heavily. 'A nightmare… I can't believe it… it's like he's back or something…' She thought, apparently the nightmare was about fighting someone, a fight for her very own life. She was glad that it was only a nightmare rather than reality, as she started dressing in her casual yellow vest and black shirt.

There was a knock on her door and a male voice asking, "Remi, are you okay? You're screaming."

"I'm fine…" Remi answered as she opened the door. It was actually Dai, but in a sudden, Remi took steps backwards, frightened at him. "No…! No! You, you're back…? !"

"Back?" Dai asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You won't do as you please, Chevalier!" Remi yelled as she punched Dai right on the face, knocking him away.

"Chevalier? Who is that?" Dai asked as he rubbed his cheek, but then he saw Remi running forward and attempting to drop her heel onto his stomach, "Wait, Remi! It's me, Dai! Don't you recognize me? !"

"Stop running away, Chevalier! If you're a man, fight like one!" Remi yelled. Rather than seeing Dai, all she saw was the image of Chevalier, her old enemy, and he was playfully and cockily dodging all of Remi's attacks to him.

"I am NOT Chevalier! I am Dai, Green Flash of Choushinsei Flashman!" Dai corrected, swiping away every punches Remi threw at him, "Get it right!" But what Remi heard was nothing but further taunts by Chevalier. She continued to throw her punches and kicks, to the point that even various items like glasses which was in the way, whenever Dai dodged her attack, were shattered when she punched them.

Eventually, when the fight reached the kitchen, it was around that time Youhei came in. "Ugh, so hungry, I guess I could grab some… Oh dear, what the hell is happening here? !"

"Youhei! Good timing! A little help here? !" Dai called him, "Remi is acting really weird!"

Seeing that it seemed that Remi was the only one on offensive, Youhei quickly got over her and grabbed her fist, "Remi, what went wrong here?"

"Youhei, stand back! I don't know where Dai was taken, but stop protecting Chevalier!" Remi insisted. In her mind, she feared that Youhei was brainwashed.

"Chevalier? What are you talking about? This is Dai, our friend!" Youhei corrected, but it seemed that Remi became deaf to reasons.

"Oh, I see how it is. You are brainwashing Youhei too, Chevalier? !" Remi suddenly declared, "Youhei, wake up already and fight the enemy!"

"What? ! How about YOU wake up? !" Youhei asked, "There's no one named Chevalier here!"

And it was soon that the room was entered by Miki and Gai. "Youhei, what's with the commotion? Oh no…!" Miki gasped when she looked at how things unraveled. She quickly went to Remi and restrained her from behind. "Remi! Calm yourself!"

"You guys! What the heck is going on here? !" Gai approached the boys and asked.

"I don't know in details, but all of a sudden, Remi started attacking me and claiming that I am a guy named 'Chevalier'." Dai answered, "She also claims that Youhei has been brainwashed. What went wrong here? If anything, I thought she would've been the one brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? But how?" Youhei asked, "We haven't fought anything, have we?"

"Did you say 'Chevalier'?" A voice was heard and at that point, Takeru entered the room, all while both Sayaka and Mako arrived to help Miki restrain Remi who was screaming that everyone's being brainwashed, "Well this does have a connection somewhat. But first, we've got to secure Remi a little."

"Heh, that." Gai nodded, "I do know one way for her to stay put and we can discuss things…"

* * *

And shortly after, Remi found herself locked in a room, sitting on a chair and tied there. She kept flailing her body around as she was locked there. "Let me go! Wake up, all of you, you're being tricked! Let me go!" She continued to scream, as the team could only look at her from the outside through the door's glass window. And one moment Dai popped his head to the door's window, Remi had nothing but even further screams, "You'll pay for this, Chevalier! You'll pay!"

"Gai, was this really necessary?" Miki asked, looking at how Remi continued to struggle, "I mean, tying her up like this…"

"Don't worry, it works just fine. I've had such incident that time." Gai said, knowing that a berserked teammate had to be restrained until a way to calm them down have been removed, as it happened when his ally Hayasaka Ako, otherwise known as Blue Swallow, was infected with a rage-inducing beam and had to be tied and locked up similarly until she got over the rage.

"Gah, this is depressing…" Dai said, lamenting of what became of Remi, "Why did this have to happen to her? And last time we were just having fun together…"

"Do you suppose she's been acting weird lately?" Mako asked, trying to inquire what happened.

"Hm, nothing. Except complaining about an itch…" Dai said until someone came up with a guess.

"That might be it!" Youhei was the one trying to suggest, "Suppose Radiguet sent out a mosquito-like monster that bit her while in outdoors! Gah, he's getting ahead of us…"

"It could make sense. But… why did she claim me to be this 'Chevalier'?" Dai was still confused, "If that is what the monster gave to her, we have to know its process…"

"Chevalier… well I knew the name was kind of familiar." Takeru mentioned as at his hand was the History of Super Sentai book, "Take a look at this." He started opening to the Fiveman section. The book also stored the enemies that fought against the Super Sentai thus Chevalier was listed there. "She could be referring to this Chevalier."

"Wow… he's quite the looker." Miki made a comment, followed by Mako.

"I agree. There's something striking about him… Chevalier, isn't he…"

"Ladies." Gai tried to get their attention back, "Stop joking. I look better than him, obviously!"

"You're joking!" Both Miki and Mako said in unison, glaring at Gai, until they realized that they were swooning over the picture of an enemy of Super Sentai, "… Oh."

"Nice save, Gai…" Takeru muttered, glad that the situation didn't dwindle into the girls swooning over Chevalier. "Regardless, Dai… found some connection?"

"Hm… certainly he looks a little familiar…" Dai started imagining after he looked at the picture of Chevalier, until he was shocked by a revelation, "Wait a minute! Remove the head accessories and the makeups and… I think he looks like me when I look into mirrors!"

"That means whatever this monster is, he's making Remi think Dai is Chevalier because they have the same face? !" Youhei guessed again, "Then how do we find out about…"

"I think I know a way, sort of." Sayaka, who wasn't in the same room, suddenly entered the room through the door, and spoke, "I've investigated the surrounding area around Remi's room. It seems there are some weird waves coming off from her body… It's like it's affecting her body from the inside, especially the brain."

"Whatever that thing emitting those waves, I'm gonna…" Dai was cracking his knuckles, angered that such thing was inside Remi and wrecking her mind, until Takeru put his hand on his shoulder to calm down.

"Crush it with your fist? I don't think so." Takeru warned, "What if you cripple Remi on the way? Know your overwhelming strength."

"Tch…" All Dai could do was to bit his lips that he couldn't do a thing about it. However, at that moment, the alarm started to ring.

"Ugh, this is a bad timing for this!" Gai sighed, "But we don't have a choice. Let's get down there."

"I'll stay." Sayaka opted to back out, "I still have to inspect these waves further. With luck, I may be able to come up with a conclusion."

"We're counting on you, Sayaka!" Dai said as he tried to hurry down there, but he was instead stopped yet again, this time by Mako.

"No, Dai. You stay too." She reminded, "Maybe it's just me guessing, but I think what Remi needs the most aside of Sayaka's efforts… is your presence, Dai."

"Huh? How does that make sense?" Dai asked, a little confused, "At this rate, she'll only think of me as this Chevalier!"

"No, but if you're here… you can keep trying to assure her that you're you, not Chevalier." Mako replied, "Perhaps your presence and encouragement from your very mouth can help her a little…"

"I think Mako makes a good point." Miki nodded, agreeing, "Sayaka may be able to provide physical help, but the one who can help her spiritually the most is you, Dai. And Remi needs both."

"No worries about us, Dai." Youhei also added, tapping his shoulder, "I'll try to make up the physical powerhouse you left behind until you guys came back."

"Hey, don't get cocky here. You're not the only powerhouse here." Gai reminded Youhei to not overestimate his own strength, but it was then everyone else's chatter was cut short by Takeru.

"Enough. We depart."

* * *

As the alarm directed them, they were sent to a park… which was surprisingly empty. "Hm?" Mako was confused, "I would've expected that they're terrorizing citizens."

"That's because they would rather wipe us out first." Gai answered, which in turn surprised Mako, "I think that's what Radiguet aimed now, they'd rather target us first so they're free to terrorize the Earth once we're gone."

"Now that you said it, I remembered." Mako nodded, reminded with her days serving under Radiguet. She remembered that Radiguet often said on how the Super Sentai was an obstacle to whatever plan they got in conquering Earth and decided that for starters, they must defeat the Super Sentai first, "So if they're targeting the innocents, it's solely to lure us out?"

"Yeah, that's the way it is, now." Youhei answered, "I'm sure that it's not just Radiguet who shared such sentiments."

"Except Juzou, probably." Takeru added, "But it doesn't change much."

"This looks like an empty challenge." Miki noticed, as she saw not one soldier in any form appearing at all, "So why are they…"

"Ergh…" Mako suddenly felt uneasy, looking around, "Something feels off…"

"Are you okay, Mako?" Takeru asked, noticing Mako's uneasy movement.

"It's probably just an itch, it's ok—Kyaah!" All of the sudden, Mako screamed. Not exactly a scream of pain, but more like a scream of being surprised and embarrassed. She started putting her hand on her front body as she started moving her body around.

"Mako!" Miki approached her and tried to calm her down, "What is it? !"

"It's just… it's just…!" Mako stammered as her hands started reaching her breasts, "It's like there's some creature stuck in my breasts! It's bigger than a normal fly or mosquito…!"

"Eew!" Youhei said in a bit of a horror as he saw Mako trying to swat down that creature by slapping the area near her breasts. "Okay this goes from sexy to just way past creepy." He declared.

"Wait, perhaps…!" Takeru realized what's going on, "The monster is one that has a very small size…!"

"Hahahaha!" There was a laugh heard. It was heard from Mako. "Indeed, you are a smart one! To detect me, The Flaezu!"

"Damn it, you coward! Stop hiding behind women and face us like a man!" Gai yelled out.

"On the contrary, my friend, I am not a man…" The Flaezu, still stuck within Mako's body, "I am a monster! But I do appreciate this … thing… you call it 'breasts'? Round and soft, this one I'm standing at…"

"What kind of sick monster did Radiguet send? !" Even Mako was losing patience, her face all red as she continued flailing her body, and trying to slap parts around her breasts, "Get off my breasts, you pervert…! Or you'll regret it…!" She tried her best to stay as calm, but no women would've been that calm if they were touched in such parts.

"Ooh, okay, I think I'll get out of your body, but I wanna make it more special." As The Flaezu said, he flew from Mako's breasts, but still hadn't get out of her body. "Hmm, hmm, where's a good spot… aha!" He eventually reached her back. He stood there and suddenly, he took several spot jump, "And up I goooo!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Mako screamed once more as she fell to her knees, this time no longer a scream of embarrassment, but instead a scream of pain.

"Mako! Are you…!" Takeru approached Mako as he tried to help her get up, but then he was horrified with what he saw, "Mako… your back…" When The Flaezu jumped, it tore a part of Mako's cloth from the back, revealing a hole that revealed some of her back. From there, rather than the usual skin color of hers, Takeru saw a red color… like someone being beaten up.

"I'm fine… torn clothes can be sewn back…" Mako said, breathing heavily.

"Not that! Your back… it's like you've been hit quite a lot…" Takeru corrected.

"Oh… that. It sure took time to heal." Mako said, realizing what he meant, "Radiguet's friend, the one with the whip, she used to whip me in regular basis in case I didn't do something satisfactory for them. Which happened a lot. But don't worry about it, I'm fine now, Takeru."

"DAMN THAT JARMIIIN!" Instead, they heard Youhei screaming. As apparently, now The Flaezu was inside his clothes and he was flailing around to get him off.

"Woo-hoo. Nice muscles you got there, my boy." The Flaezu said, "Now I wonder in which part I should hop into…"

"Don't you dare do that – Whoa!" Youhei flailed around, but luck wasn't on his side as his leg tripped. And unfortunately Miki was on his way as he ended up tackling her and both fell together.

"Urrgh…" Youhei grunted as he tried getting up. It seemed that The Flaezu has left his body, but then he felt like he was in some sort of soft bed. "What the…" He got up slowly, raising his head, as he saw Miki in front of him, speechless and her face was all red. Youhei looked down… and realized that he must've fallen above her, and especially his head was laying inbetween her breasts, "Oh… crap."

"Youhei, you pervert!" Miki screamed as she slapped Youhei across his cheek, knocking him away, "You can't just…!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Youhei protested as he got up, before cleaning up his clothes, checking again if The Flaezu has left his body, "Look, you can scold me as you like, but that should wait later, until this flea-whatever is beaten!"

"Oh…" Miki coughed up a bit as she got up, trying to keep her composure. Even if she had to concentrate, that one moment was extremely embarrassing for her. "But where did he go?"

"I'm over heeeere…!" The Flaezu's taunting voice could be heard, this time from Gai's body.

"What? ! You bastard, now you get off me, or else!" Gai yelled as he started flailing, trying to squish the monster.

"Caaaan't dooo...!" The Flaezu said in a sing-along note as if taunting him, flying around, until he reached a lower part… "Oh, where is this? Below the stomach, I see something… sticking…"

"Ooh, not over there you bastard!" Gai was angered as he knew where the monster was going… his crotch. However, clouded by anger, Gai delivered one chop as strong as he could, aimed to his crotch. However, in the moment before the chop hit, The Flaezu already left through Gai's pants, leaving Gai's crotch to be hit with his chop… on full force. "ACK! Urrrgh…!" Gai slumped down, holding his crotch, "God damn it, if I can see him, I'm gonna… I'm gonna rip him a new one… limb to limb…!"

"Ookay, I wonder if I should go over the last guy?" The Fleazu, now outside, said, looking over Takeru, "You don't know where I am… You can't detect me… I'm gonna be free to enter your body and you will flail yourself to death…!"

"Not gonna happen." Takeru said as he suddenly drew his Shodo Phone, "**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**" He quickly transformed into Shinken Red. In the same time, The Flaezu quickly made a beeline flying to Shinken Red, but when he reached there.

"Ah, damn it! Why is this cloth of yours so damn tight? !" The Flaezu complained as Shinken Red's tight outfit made the monster unable to infiltrate.

"That's it! If we transform, he won't be able to penetrate through!" Miki finally deduced, "Everyone, let's do it!"

"OK!" Youhei and Mako nodded with full spirit, while Gai had to struggle with his pain to answer such thing in his condition.

"**Blue ****Turbo!**"

"**Goggle ****Pink!**"

"**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**"

"**C-Cross****… ****C-Changer****…****!**"

Eventually everyone managed to transform. However, The Flaezu was still confident. "So, you just managed to prevent me entering your clothes… you think you beat me this way? I'll show you the true terror of The Flaezu…"

"Bring it. We are not scared of you." Shinken Red beckoned.

"Okay, first, quiz time!" The Flaezu said, "Can you see me? Do you know where I am?"

The question brought the team to silence. At this moment, The Flaezu was too small for their eyes to see. After minutes, nobody gave an answer. "Can't answer, can you? That's because I am as small as a flea! Now, I'll just attack you till you die!"

"Hah! What can a flea like you…" Black Condor beckoned, but suddenly, he felt like being kicked with a small thing right on his head, knocking him down, "Oof!"

"Gai!" Blue Turbo called out, but then it's his turn, he felt that he's punched on the stomach, knocking him down.

"Hahaha! You can't see me!" The Flaezu taunted as he continued to rain down many attacks with his tiny body to nearly everyone.

"If we cannot attack at one point, we may have to damage the surrounding…" Shinken Pink stepped forward, already transforming her Shinkenmaru to her Heaven Fan.

"Ooh, but you know where I am first?" The Flaezu taunted, but it's exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Over there. Heaven Fan, Hakuryoku Manten!" Swinging her fan, Shinken Pink created a strong whirlwind force that blew the surrounding.

"NOOOO!" The Flaezu screamed, seemingly hit. Shinken Pink sighed in relief that she was able to defeat it, but the relief was too short-lived, when she heard a voice that kept getting louder and louder, "I'm over heeeeereeee!"

"What? !" Before she could even act, Shinken Pink felt like being kicked from behind, and she collapsed. As she was kicked at the very back where she was wounded, she felt immense pain as she was having a hard time to get back up, "But that was…"

"That scream? Oh, I was just messing around with you." The Flaezu answered, "I'm just THAT fast compared to you slowpokes! I'm faster than the wind itself you know!"

"No matter how fast you are, there has to be a weakness!" Goggle Pink ensured, at least trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Yeah. Maybe, but you'll only find out in the afterlife!" As The Flaezu answered, he instead barraged Goggle Pink from attacks from all sides until she also collapsed. As he looked around, he saw Shinken Red standing silently. "Heh? What's that stance? Already resigned to your death? Oh well, wish granted!"

As The Flaezu flew, Shinken Red kept silent. At this rate, all he could do was to clear his mind and detect the heat source of The Flaezu, and then strike at the determined position. "There!" Eventually recognizing where The Flaezu was flying, he swung his Shinkenmaru sideways…

But suddenly, he was hit from the other side. "What? ! But you…!"

"Hahahaha! You think I'm gonna fall for that? ! I've seen a lot of incidents like that!" The Flaezu boasted, "Guy calms his mind to detect the enemy through the heat source and used only his instinct on where to strike. Well, too bad, but I knew that coming! This short life I'm created, Dr Lee Keflen sure has provided me enough information enough for my mighty brain to process and come up with a solution!"

"No… way…" Blue Turbo lamented as everything they tried, they were unable to counter this monster.

"We can't give up now…! Miki is right…" Shinken Red reminded, "The chance will present itself if we wait. We must… endure…!"

"Oh, very well then! I wonder if you stupid drunkards can endure the severe and slow beating by a flea!" As The Flaezu said that, he started attacking the Super Sentai once more, but even if they were reduced into random flailing of their weapons, all they could do was to hold on and take all the attacks given by the monster…

* * *

"Is… this monster designed to be like this?" Back in the enemy's hideout, Doldora watched the whole battle, but she couldn't help but be confused, "Truly, it is an effective one, what with the skill to shrink one's self and contain the same strength as the original size along with witty and savvy brain, but…" Shortly after, the screen switched into the times when The Flaezu was inhabiting Mako's breasts, as well as flying towards Gai's crotch, causing him to deliver a chop to his groin. "For some reason, why do I feel like this monster is created with dirty thoughts in mind?"

"All just coincidence." Lee Keflen assured, "Perhaps one of the minor gene I used on him was from a creature from other planet which made him like that…" In the meantime, Mazurka restored the screen so it went back into The Flaezu laying a handy beating towards the Super Sentai.

"Thus far he's doing good. I hope he does not show weakness." Mazurka stated, "If this continues, Super Sentai will perish by our hands, not Radiguet's! Then he'll know not to think of himself so highly!"

"Intriguing, Mazurka." Lee Keflen suddenly added, "Thus far, the man proved himself to be quite an unpleasant one. This collaboration between us will show him his place… definitely."

'It seems that everyone here dislikes Radiguet… Heh, as I would expect, our alliance was really thin after all.' Doldora thought as she saw both Mazurka and Lee Keflen agreeing on the common thing, 'The fool deserved it, though. I don't care who does it, just so long as someone humbles that irritating high and mighty attitude of his…'

* * *

"This is bad…" Aside of trying to detect on the waves coming out from Remi's body and pinpointing the source, Sayaka was also observing the battle and realized that the Super Sentai was losing, "At this rate, even if I find the solution for Remi, we still can't beat him…"

"You can't give up like that, Sayaka!" Dai encouraged, "We'll have to do what we can do!"

"But… but I've tried searching intensely, but the source of that brain wave… they seem impossible to detect!" Sayaka lamented, saddened that she was unable to detect the source, "We can't be sure if it's from a biological or a mechanical source, if it's the former… then it might be a very hard task to plug it out. And in the meantime…"

"Agh, damn it!" Dai finally couldn't take it anymore and he walked away after smashing his fist to a nearby table.

"Dai, wait!" Sayaka called him off, but she then realized that Dai was opening the room where Remi was being held.

"What do you want? !" Remi yelled at Dai, still thinking he's Chevalier, "You won't get away with this, Chevalier! Why don't you untie me and we'll settle this!"

"Very well. Perhaps if that's what will satisfy you…" Dai said as he then grabbed the restraints binding Remi and with one pull, he broke them away, "Fine, Remi! Now hit me as much as you like!"

"AAAHH!" As she got up, Remi then launched a punch onto Dai's face. Unlike before, however, Dai wasn't even dodging. He let her fist fly onto his face and he didn't even move his body as Remi continued to pummel him near-savagely.

"Remi! Stop!" Sayaka yelled, unable to witness the savage beating further. She took a step forward, determined to put an end to this. However…

"No, don't!" Dai rebuked as Remi just kicked him on the stomach, "Trust me, I can manage this…!"

"Dai, it's all right! You don't need to do this!" Sayaka said as she approached the restraints. If necessary, she'd put Remi back to the chair where she was tied before, "I'll try harder to find the solution for the waves! Don't throw your well-being away for this!"

"Don't do it! I can do this…!" Dai said as the beating continued, "This is where my toughness I got from the harsh training of Green Star come to use!" At that point, Sayaka realized that Dai got a point. Thus she nodded and decided to trust Dai in his method, even if she was horrified seeing Remi beating the crap out of Dai.

Eventually it came to a point that Dai was lying on the ground, and Remi was standing in front of him. "You won't threaten us again, Chevalier. Go back to the hell where you belong…" Remi stated as she raised her fist, "Prepare your ticket back to hell!" With speed, she tried crushing Dai on the head.

However… at the very last second, she hesitated. Her fist was just a centimeter away from Dai's head. "Why are you… why aren't you fighting back?" Remi suddenly asked. Until then she realized that if this was truly Chevalier, he'd at least form up a resistance, either blocking or attacking. 'This is not something Chevalier would do. He NEVER lets himself get beaten up that easily… wait, what am I thinking? !'

She looked at Dai closer, until she came to a realization, "Dai…? ! But you… you look… AAAH!" Suddenly, she was hit with a headache. Clutching her head, she screamed as she rolled around in the ground.

"Remi!" Sayaka approached her, trying to calm her down, "It's okay… it's okay…! You were just having a nightmare!"

"That's… that's Chevalier… but… but that's… Dai…!" Inbetween screaming, Remi was muttering. She was completely confused, but unknown to her, remembering Dai's face brought back the short time she fought together with him as well as the other times she interacted with him, such as when she invited him for lunch in the day he found his father, spying on the date of Gai and Sayaka, accompanied with Youhei, and recently sparring together. This triggered something in her body, her antibody cells were reacting, strengthened with her feelings. It overwhelmed the parasite inside her body and eventually, Remi ended up passing out, unconscious.

* * *

Several minutes later, she heard people calling her. "Remi… Remi…"

"Uh… Sayaka?" Remi muttered as she slowly opened her eyes, "Where am I?"

"A lot of things happened." Sayaka said as she saw Dai already up and approaching him, "Let's just say you just woke up from a long nightmare."

"Nightmare…?" As Remi said that, she saw Dai approaching her. And in her eyes, it was truly Dai, "Dai? Whoa, what's with your face?"

"Those were some nice punches, you threw. You beat me up good." Dai said casually.

"Oh dear, what have I done…? !" Remi was shocked regardless as she quickly got up, inspecting on the wounds Dai got, "This… Did I do this?"

"Uh huh. You kept thinking I'm this 'Chevalier'…" Dai answered, but at that point, Remi quickly hugged him, "Ow!" Dai yelped a little, as the wounds he got felt more painful when he's hugged.

"I'm sorry, Dai! It… it's all true…! It's my fault!" Remi said, saddened and angry at what she did, "I… I truly thought you were that Chevalier in that… 'nightmare'… We had a history together as enemies, and when I looked at your face, for some reason it was his face that I saw… triggering some rage within me… I'm sorry…"

"But it's over, Remi. Dai is fine, you were just having a nightmare. And I'm sure he's not mad at you." Sayaka tried to reassure her, as Dai nodded confidently, "See? He's tougher than you think. He'll be fine. Training from Green Star, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, no problem!" Dai assured, "But probably because of that monster you got into that nightmare."

"Monster?" Remi asked, confused, until she remembered the itch she got earlier, "Wait a minute… you mean, that itch I got was from a monster? !"

"Apparently." Sayaka said, starting her briefing, "It seems that the monster is of a small size and spread a parasite in your body emitting waves to disrupt your brain into thinking that Dai is in fact Chevalier, taking advantage of their similarity."

"Oh, I see…" Remi nodded, finally understanding the situation, until she quickly got mad enough, "How dare that bastard do that to me! I'll make him pay!"

"Well that could prove to be a problem. You see…" As Sayaka said that, she gestured to Remi and Dai to the computer room once more and showed the footage of the rest of the Super Sentai not faring very well against The Flaezu. "They're fighting a losing battle with that small monster who seemed to be able to predict our attacks."

"Not often we get a monster that savvy…" Dai commented.

"Wait, able to predict our attacks?" Remi's brain for fighting suddenly was flared up, "Sayaka… I think I know just how to beat that kind of creature…"

* * *

In the meantime, the team was horribly beaten, to the point that all of them were de-morphed. "Urgh…!" Takeru grunted as he desperately tried to get up.

"Ngyahahaha! Look at that, tiny little me, kicking the ass of Super Sentai!" The Flaezu boasted as he flew around here and there.

"You coward… Why don't you even try fighting us on the same ground? !" Youhei yelled at him.

"Nuh-uh! Why bother with some stupid chivalry when this is way more advantageous?" The Flaezu was unfazed, preferring his normal tactic of being so small and hard to predict. "Okay, enough toying around, time for you all to die!"

"Hold it!" A female voice was heard and as everyone looked at their behinds, they saw Remi standing up. And on her hand was… a gourd full of wine.

"Remi!" Miki called, "You… you're all right?"

"Hey, you bug monster!" Remi said bravely, pointing at the front, not really sure where The Flaezu was, but she's pointing at the general direction of where she thought he's in. "You wanna try me? Go ahead and enter my body again if you want!"

"It's you again!" The Flaezu beckoned, "This time, I'm not just gonna put those parasites in you! I'll do more…"

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" As Remi said that, she raised her gourd… and started drinking the wine in there. As a result, her face turned red as she groggily walked forward, flailing her fists here and there.

"Remi, what the heck? !" Gai yelled, "Stop acting cool with some drunken clown act!"

"In this situation, you can't just un-drunk the drunkard…" Takeru reminded.

"It's all right, Gai." Mako noted, trying to reassure him, "I think she's planned more than just getting drunk for some drunken fist act…"

"Die!" The Flaezu flew straight to kick Remi on the stomach. But due to her drunkenness, her flailing fist became unpredictable even for him as he got swatted, "Whaa! Damn, you got lucky!" The Flaezu lamented as he tried dashing in again, but then Remi just fell down backwards, meanwhile raising her legs to the point of kicking The Flaezu. "Damn it!" He tried dashing to her again when she got up.

"Hic!" After one hiccup, Remi just swung her gourd, and it hit The Flaezu, knocking it away.

"Gah! Why am I getting this slow…! No, all of it are just luck! I'm sure of it!" The Flaezu, irritated with how Remi continued to outwit him, charged once more, but Remi ended up just spinning around… occasionally opening the gourd, and she ended up having The Flaezu enter the gourd, in which, she quickly closed it.

"What? !" The Flaezu said, as he realized he's stuck. However, the strong smell of the remaining wine stung his nose. "This smell…! Oh now I remember… Damn it! This is bad! Let me out of here!" The Flaezu was not as invincible as he thought. Some things he hated were alcohol and wine, and if exposed with such thing, he would weaken.

"Naaaauuuggghhttyy booyyy…! Hic!" Remi said groggily while 'scolding' The Flaezu, "Now teeeaaacher –hic!– is gonna –hic!– spaaaank yooouu gooooodd!" With that, she held the gourd with both hands and started spinning around, all the while shaking the gourd, causing the wine inside started to rumble, dragging and drowning The Flaezu inside.

"Aaah! Stop! Stop! Not the wine! Not the wiiiine!" The Flaezu begged, but no such luck.

"You got him good, Remi." In the meantime, the heroes approached Remi as she felt like just shaking the gourd for laughs while she lay on the ground. Youhei congratulated her, "So I guess that drunken fist thing was your plan all along!"

"I suppose she did that to create an unpredictability to match the monster's savvy traits." Miki concluded, "But I hope that her other problem with Dai…"

All of the sudden, there was some light coming out from the gourd. "Oooh… shiny –hic!– gourd!" Remi exclaimed, still drunk. But in the same time, suddenly the others saw Sayaka and Dai running to them.

"It's time!" Dai said as he forcefully grabbed the gourd and threw it away.

"Heeey, my dear gourd…" Remi muttered, not really happy that her gourd got thrown away. However, on Sayaka's hand was a big bottle of water, in which she quickly opened and had Remi drink it until she started shaking her head, "Pfftoo! Sayaka! That's enough! I could get my stomach big with nothing but water this way!"

"You're gonna need water to get rid of your drunkenness." Sayaka claimed as Remi looked around, and felt like she wasn't as drunk.

"Took you kinda long enough to appear!" Gai exclaimed, "What kept you?"

"Oh, we've been here all along, Gai." Sayaka explained, "Just that, if we appear with Remi, we fear that the monster would get to us instead of concentrating to her, so we had to hide for a bit."

As they spoke, suddenly the light from the gourd became brighter as suddenly, it exploded, revealing The Flaezu, now in normal size. "Agh, damn wine! Now my technique got screwed…"

"So that's you in your normal size. With your plan thwarted, I wonder if you still can fight." Takeru beckoned as the rest eventually lined up. He then looked at Remi, "Remi, will you be okay?"

"No problem!" Remi said as she lightly elbowed Dai and smiled, "Right, Dai?"

"Of course!" Dai nodded in return.

"My, so you're really over that problem of thinking him as Chevalier?" Mako also asked.

"Yeah, and that freak is responsible for all those delusions!" Remi exclaimed as she pointed at The Flaezu, "How dare you make me turn against my friend by giving me delusions due to face similarity! Dai is Dai, not Chevalier!"

"Guess that means you're okay…" Takeru said as he eventually prepared his Shodo Phone, "Let's go."

"**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**"

"**Blue**** Turbo!**"

"**Goggle ****Pink!**"

"**Cross**** Changer!**"

"**Change ****Mermaid!**"

"**Five**** Yellow!**"

"**Prism**** Flash!**** Shut ****Goggle!**"

Thus the team transformed, ready to fight as they began their role calls.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"The same, Pink! Shiraishi Mako."

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence…" "Shinkenger! Go forth!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"We are… **Super**** Sentai!**"

"Why you! Spotmen! Zolors!" The Flaezu exclaimed as he raised his hand, summoning both Spotmen and Zolors soldiers, "Attack!"

And so the Super Sentai began their attack against the enemy soldiers. For this occasion, both Five Yellow and Green Flash were side by side, after all the 'bickering' they did. "Dai!" Five Yellow said after she kicked some Spotmen soldiers, "You know, after all this, I do admit that it's fun fighting with you!"

"Yep!" Green Flash said as he just grabbed two Zolors on the neck and smashed their heads together, "Kinda like our sparring, huh? Just no holding back this time!"

"Damn it!" The Flaezu lamented as he saw the soldiers being beaten. However, he remembered something. "Ah, I know! You guys!" As The Flaezu said that, he pointed towards Shinken Pink, "Attack that one! On the back!"

The Spotmen in question were carrying several guns. And together with the Zolors and their acid spits, they targeted at Shinken Pink when she was not facing them. However, their attacks ended up being deflected with Shinken Red, who covered her while using Rekka Daizantou. "Takeru!" Shinken Pink exclaimed when she realized what's going on.

"Be careful. Your back is still hurt." Shinken Red noted, "I'll cover you."

"Thanks." As Shinken Pink nodded, both Shinkengers fought back to back against the incoming enemies.

"That does it! I have other things than just my punches! Like this!" As The Flaezu said that, he spread his arms, revealing some wings, which then launched several bullets from it. However, Blue Turbo quickly stood in front of the bullets, and started shooting all of them down with extreme precision, and with both his Turbo Laser and J-Gun. "Damn it! I knew I should've just used my punch!" As The Flaezu said that, he ran forward, but as he's not small, his speed has been drastically decreased to one of a normal running speed.

But then, he ended up being tied by Goggle Pink's Pink Ribbon. "Ribbon Spark!" And as she put her hand onto her ribbon, she let out an electricity to stun The Flaezu. And while he was still getting up, both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink spread their arms, standing firm as both Black Condor and Change Mermaid leapt from their shoulders and attacked him with Wing Gauntlet and Change Sword respectively.

"Let's push further. Mako!" In the meantime, Shinken Red and Shinken Pink already got ready for another attack, as they spun their disks to their Shinkenmarus.

"Wait, wait!" The Flaezu suddenly begged, "Gimme a little time!"

"Kaen Tenkuu no Mai!" The two Shinkengers unleashed a combination attack by slashing their swords, sending red and pink waves that eventually circled around The Flaezu and created a flaming tornado which burnt the monster. Although he wasn't done for… yet. "Okay, that should weaken it to the limit. Time for this one." As Shinken Red said that, he unleashed another thing… the Super Sentai Ball. "Starting from you, Mako. You know how to use it?"

"I know, I've seen you guys practice." As Shinken Pink said that, the other team members was also getting ready as they went in formation, "Okay, here I go!" She then tossed the ball upwards and smacked it with Heaven Fan, heading to Black Condor, who punched it with Wing Gauntlet to Change Mermaid, who then bashed it with her shield, heading to both Blue Turbo and Goggle Pink, who used the sword version of his Turbo Laser and the Goggle Saber respectively to slash it to Shinken Red, who used his Rekka Daizantou to launch it upwards…

Which headed to both Green Flash, with Prism Kaiser ready, and Five Yellow, who already equipped the Five Tector for good measure. "And this is for getting us fight each other!" They yelled as they launched a powerful punch each, headed straight for The Flaezu.

"Curses! And I would've gotten away if it wasn't for that accursed wine!" As The Flaezu lamented, he then fell down and exploded.

"This brings the chapter…" Shinken Red claimed calmly, in which Shinken Pink followed.

"… to a close."

* * *

As the team returned back to Kizuna, the ladies were holed up in the infirmary as Miki was taking care of Mako's back wounds, going as much as having her open her upper clothes so she could apply bandages on her back to the front, and at least she still had her vital parts covered well with other bandages. "This is really severe…" Miki commented as she carefully applied her bandage, "But with this treatment, it'll get better faster, so don't worry, Mako."

"Thank you, Miki." Mako said to her, "Don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine."

"Perhaps you are fine… but your cooking… not yet." Sayaka mentioned, "Once you get better, let's get back to the kitchen. I still have a lot to teach about cooking. For your dreams, right?"

"I understand that too." Mako nodded as she smiled, "I swear that one day I will make a dish that won't knock people out."

"That's the spirit. Of course this goes without saying that… you shouldn't bring your Shinkenmaru to the kitchen." Sayaka once again said, remembering that in her previous teaching to Mako, she saw her trying to cut a cabbage with her Shinkenmaru, "You can't use it to cut dishes! There are ways to cut it with just a kitchen knife. I'll show you how to do it."

"I look forward to it as well." Mako replied, as she suddenly felt a little sting, but all she did was just gritting her teeth lightly, "Ow…"

"Sorry, Mako!" Miki apologized, although she was glad that Mako at least didn't move much. Mako just nodded, acknowledging the apology as Miki continued, "Say… what of Remi and Dai?"

"Well… I guess they're sparring again." Sayaka noted.

* * *

And indeed, Remi and Dai were sparring in the training room, watched by Takeru, Youhei and Gai. They were enjoying themselves as they continued to exchange blows, although at one point Remi scored a sweep kick that knocked Dai down. However, she lent her hand out with full of friendliness as Dai picked it up. The incident did not sour their relationship, but instead strengthened it and they swore to use it to fight evil. Fight! Our Super Sentai!

* * *

"Incredible… the power lies within my body…" Back in the lair of the villains, Jarmin, in a meeting with Ahames, was given something which seemed to enhance her strength.

"It is something important from me." Ahames said, "Use it well."

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 25  
**

* * *

Author's note: Thus the filler ends. This is where the fact that Dai and Chevalier share the same actor get used. And yeah, Chevalier can 'charm' people even beyond his death.

And yeah, I'm taking some liberty on that new Shinkenger attack... Takeru and Mako never actually used a Kaen Tenkuu no Mai, I just kinda made that up myself. It translates to 'Heavenly Flame Dance'. Also, let's hope that Sayaka's tutoring on cooking work well for Mako and one day she'll be a fine cook here. Next chapter is probably 'filler', although going with what Jarmin gets... it may not bide very well. Oh well, bring on the constructive criticism!


	25. Climbing From Despair

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **Hey, it's been awhile for the chapter. Ran into some writer's blocks, but I'm glad I'm able to churn this chapter out! Keep reading!

* * *

**ACT 25: Climbing From Despair  
**

* * *

It was a fine day at Kizuna, and it doesn't seem that the enemy was attacking or causing chaos. Well, at least in any place aside of the kitchen.

"No, not like that!" In the kitchen, Sayaka was once again tutoring Mako on how to cook. In particular, she was having trouble in cutting down a cabbage.

"I know, Sayaka! I tried…" Mako said as she once again attempted to cut down the cabbage, but with normal kitchen knife, she seemed to have trouble in it.

"You're not doing it right, Mako. You see…" Sayaka said although she never forcefully took the kitchen knife, "You're not supposed to just use every of your force when you cut down an ingredient. Please don't think they're like those Gedoushuu you fought."

"I… I never thought the foods as Gedoushuu…" Mako slightly protested, although she did feel embarrassed.

"I mean that you need to be precise. Cut in the right part, and don't overdo it." Sayaka stated as she pointed to a part in the cabbage, "For cabbages… try doing it here. Relax and go for it."

"All right…" As Mako said, she tried calming her mind. No sense of rush, just trying to take it naturally. She moved her knife with such precision and not overly forceful way of cutting down. And to her surprise… the cabbage was cut perfectly, "Wow! So this is how to do it!"

"Good job, Mako! But you still got ways to go." Sayaka clapped her hands in satisfaction that she improved, "Remember, each food's parts are different, you can't use the same location for meat. Of course, there are also some foods that doesn't require such calmness and can be cut down quickly… Like carrots for example."

"It seems that I only thought how to cook stuffs… while forgetting on how each raw food has different treatment." Mako said, admitting the one thing she seemed to forget when she cooked, she was too forceful, "I guess I'll have to expand on how I treat the ingredients."

"That's right." Sayaka nodded as she eventually walked away, "That'd be it for today, Mako. You're probably tired."

"Well, I guess…" Mako nodded.

"In that case, Mako… I'll show you something." As Sayaka said that she made a gesture, inviting Mako to come over to her…

* * *

And indeed, the Kizuna also came with a rather big bathroom in which quite a big bath was there. It wasn't outdoor, but the men's and women's were separated with just a wall. And in there, both Miki and Remi were already resting after a period of training together.

"Aah! A good bath after a hard training session is the best!" Remi stated as she laid her back on the corner, "Don't you agree, Miki?"

"Indeed!" Miki nodded, "At least the height of the water is just fine. Plus, this is warm enough. I wonder if Akihiro really prepared this…"

"Height…?" Remi was confused with that one word Miki said, but then… there were footsteps heard from the outside.

"Girls, may we come in?" It was Sayaka's voice.

"Sure!" Remi answered, but then when she looked at the door, she saw two shadows. 'Huh? She's taking someone else?' The door opened and revealed that not only Sayaka, but Mako also entered with her towel ready too. 'Oh, right… Mako hasn't been here.'

"Wow. This is… extravagant." Mako commented, looking at the bath. At first she was a bit shy to use a lot of Kizuna's facilities, preferring to use the ones in Shiba Household. But, here she was, being dragged to use the facilities together.

"No need to be shy, Mako. Besides, your back has gotten a whole lot better, right? Let's get on the bath!" Sayaka stated as she and Mako entered the bath and conversed together, "So you two were also relaxing here?"

"Yeah, we just… trained together." Miki said, "Remi is a tough one."

"Ah hah… you're also tough, Miki!" Remi complimented, "Just that… whatever you meant with 'height of water' before?"

"Oh, that…" Miki said as she hung her head low, "I'm… not so good at swimming."

"Not very good at swimming?" Sayaka asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well… it's just the one thing I've been unable to do. I can't swim." Miki recalled several times during the battle against Deathdark, on how she was rendered helpless as the Spotmen dragged her underwater, and later at a swimming pool, when the rest of the Goggle Five were swimming, she stayed on the sidelines. And of course, just lately, she nearly drowned if it wasn't Youhei being there and saving her. "And how many times has it been that the enemy took advantage of it. But… I know we just don't have time for such trivial thing, so I guess I'll have to manage."

"Please, don't say that, Miki…" Mako got close to her, cheering her up, "If it's okay, I'll teach you swimming next time."

"Mako?" Miki was a bit confused with Mako's statement, "But… can you…"

"Don't worry. I am a kindergarten teacher after all." Mako stated, until she put her hand on her mouth in shock, "I-I mean, I'm not treating you like a kindergartener! It's just that as a kindergarten teacher, I used to save children from drowning whenever there's a class trip and one of the children fell to a body of water. Lake, river… or anything, really."

"Ooh… so I see that you also have that side." Sayaka nodded, "I never thought you had it. I mean, Remi's a teacher too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a teacher… but usually we Siblings Teachers stick together and when incidents like what Mako described happened…" Remi stated, remembering her family, "It's my brother Ken who's up for the swimming job. He's the PE teacher after all, and I'm a music teacher."

"I know I'm no water-based warrior unlike Sayaka or my other friend…" Mako said, realizing that she's Samurai of Wind rather than Samurai of Water, such position was held by Ikenami Ryuunosuke, but he's not present and she's not sure of his swimming capabilities after his whole life dedicated for Samurai and Kabuki, "But I'll do my best to teach you. Don't worry, Miki."

"But why did you go so far to offer this to me?" Miki asked, "I appreciate your offer, but…"

"Let's just say it's my way to make good use of my teacher experience." Mako said, "Besides, Sayaka was teaching me how to cook. I want to also contribute to the team outside of fighting."

"Thank you, Mako." Miki said as she held Mako's hand in gratitude. Both of them were smiling, until she looked a little down and was surprised, "Whoa…!"

"Um… is something wrong, Miki?" Mako asked.

"No no. I don't mean to be rude, Mako… but…" Miki said, "Mako… you've got pretty big ones on the chest, don't you?"

"E-eh? !" Mako was flustered as she slightly covered her breasts, until she realized that she's in an all-girl room, thus no reason to be flustered. "They… they're not that big, are they?"

"Miki got a point, though." Sayaka said, "You're pretty developed in that area. I think you beat mine."

"So! I guess there's a secret in body development during your training as a samurai, huh?" Remi also teased.

"No, you got it wrong. Samurai training has nothing to do with this…" Mako said, as she looked rather confused. "Besides, Miki…"

"Yes?"

"You're also growing on your own too." Mako said back, in which Miki started to look at hers, "Give it a few years and I think you'd be on this level too."

"Well it's not like it's a big deal…" Miki said, slightly apologetic that she brought the discussion into this, "Sorry I commented…"

"It's okay, Miki. Besides…" Mako also cheered her up, "Your skin is pretty soft. I could ask the same on how you take care of your skin…"

"Eh…?" Miki felt her face red as eventually the ladies started discussing about their body…

* * *

Unknown to the girls, on the other side, there was a nefarious plan on the works. In the men's bath, there were Youhei and Gai bathing together. On hearing the ladies' chatting, Gai immediately caught on, "All four are in, right?" He asked, in a whisper.

"Huh? You mean…" Youhei didn't fully get what Gai meant.

"Yeah." Gai nodded, "You heard'em, right? Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako… they're all on the other side, right? This is a perfect chance!"

"Perfect chance? Gai, you mean…" Youhei asked and tried to guess, "You wanna peek on them? You sure about this?"

"Come on, Youhei! For a girl-chaser, I'm really disappointed with you holding back!" Gai persuaded, "This is a chance in a lifetime! A man's dream is about to come true! Are you a man to miss this chance out?"

At that moment, Youhei realized that basically, he's out of high school. There shouldn't be any restrictions. Driven with his lust as a man, he found himself agreeing with Gai. "Yeah, I guess you're right…! It's just this once, right?" A smile formed in his face as Gai nodded.

"Yeah, just once will be fine!"

Both men proceeded to go up and stand on the bath's corner, near the wall. They put on the nearby small chairs to get a better view. Only their heads were visible, but the girls did not notice, completely too absorbed to their chats.

"W… whoa… feels like I'm in a paradise…" Youhei commented, looking at the ladies, "The Super Sentai don't come with just power to fight evil, but the ladies chosen tend to be beautiful! Though of course their hearts are what matters the most, but this is a great boon!"

"So! Who do you think is the hottest, huh?" Gai asked naughtily, "I'm not gonna say mine till you said yours!"

"Well, I gotta re-evaluate again. Man! They're all hot!" Youhei said, looking at the ladies again, inspecting, "And I swear, Takeru is one hell of a lucky guy if his girlfriend is like Mako. She's just that blazing!"

There was an awkward silence in a while, but unknown to Youhei, Gai slipped away from his seat, as Youhei was too absorbed in looking while avoiding to be seen. Until finally, "Hey, Gai! I think I'm ready for my evaluation…" Youhei exclaimed as he looked to the side, and Gai was not there, "Gai?"

"Why don't you just ENJOY IN A CLOSER VIEW!" As Gai shouted, he was already on the ground, below Youhei as he picked up his ankles and raised it up, ultimately throwing Youhei to the girls' side.

"Wait wha-WHOOOAAAA!" Too late for Youhei, he crashed to the girls' bath tube, although he didn't stomp on any girl.

"KYAAA!" All girls shrieked and turned their back on Youhei when he resurfaced.

"Youhei! I never thought you… you would…" Miki uttered, rather disgusted at the fact.

"So this is the kind of person you are, huh, Youhei." Mako said in a cold tone, "You're the worst."

"Wa-wait! I can explain!" Youhei tried to defend himself, "Ga-Ga…" But before he could explain at all, a foot was planted on his head with quite the force, and the kicking continued "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"You're just a pervert that needed a punishment! That's it!" Remi, the one who kicked him, declared as she continued to kick Youhei until he desperately got off the bath and ran off. All ladies then sighed.

"Well, there goes our peace in bath…" Sayaka commented.

* * *

Several minutes later, the ladies were in the dining room, drinking their teas together. It was then the door there suddenly opened, and Dai entered. "Sayaka! So about that project…" He was about to talk about an idea Sayaka talked about, combining the strength of their big guns, the Mermaid-zooka and Green Vul, respectively. However, what he received was a strangely eerie glare from all ladies, "Erm…" A sweat slightly dropped from Dai's forehead.

"Ah! Sorry about that, Dai." Sayaka said, finally realizing they became a little too tense over that incident, "What about that?"

"I think that can wait… But…" Dai finally braced himself to ask, "What just happened to you?"

"Well, a pervert just ruined our peaceful bath. That's that." Mako gave a short answer, she was clearly still annoyed.

"Uh, which pervert? We got, like, two, you know…" Dai asked again.

"Youhei." Remi answered, "And I gave him a good kicking for that." And just as they spoke, the door opened again and Youhei entered, now his head was slightly bandaged. "Oh, speak of the devil…"

"Uh… hi, ladies?" Youhei greeted, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Liar." Miki gave a short retort that stabbed him right onto his heart.

"I… I think I'm just gonna take that bottle of water and buzz off, okay?" Youhei said in embarrassment and as he took a bottle of water and poured it onto a glass and drank it, he got out, in which Dai followed.

* * *

"Hold up, Youhei. The heck just happened?" Dai asked, "Peeping directly on the ladies' bath? Man, you're really forward."

"I told you, I didn't mean it!" Youhei stated, "You see, Gai…" But just as he said that, there was an alarm ringing. He chose not to continue as they ran off, catching up with Takeru and Gai in the main control room. "So what now?"

"Looks like a challenge message." Takeru said, "Seemed like it came from Ahames…"

"Sounds awfully confident of her." Dai said, "So do we just answer like that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Gai enthusiastically answered, bringing his fist together, "The quicker she's dead with her own foolishness, the better!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Gai." A voice was heard from behind after the sound of door opening, as Sayaka and the rest of the ladies already got there as well, "Ahames is a cunning woman. Knowing her, I think a trap is lying within that challenge."

"Of course I know that." Gai answered, but still insistent with his opinion, "But if we just stay, imagine what she'll do with other innocents."

"I reckon that she'll kill innocents just to lure us out. We really have no choice but to answer to that." Takeru predicted, but then he saw Youhei looking uneasy, "What's the matter with you, Youhei?"

"N-nothing, really!" Youhei stated. All this time, he looked at the ladies with an uneasy look.

"What's with that look to them?" Takeru couldn't miss how he looked at the ladies. He then looked at them, "Well?"

"I know you're worried, Takeru." Miki tried to avert the discussion, "But I think the innocents endangered with Ahames' wrath if we don't answer to the challenge are more of concern than how Youhei looked at us."

"Right. You're going to have an explanation once this is done." Takeru agreed at them as he looked at the rest, "Let's go."

* * *

The challenge was issued to a mountainous area, rather than in the middle of the city. It was very surprising of Ahames to adapt this tactic as the group confronted her. "Ahames…" Sayaka called out, "We're here."

"So, you've come." Ahames stated as she looked at the rest, "Long since you've fought against us when we send out monsters. But not this time. You will know terror… and why we lead those monsters."

At that moment, something struck Mako. A sudden chill… sending numbness to her bone. "Mako?" Miki noticed as she called her out, "Are you feeling all right?"

"N-nothing." Mako shook her head, "We need to be careful, though. Somehow I think she's hiding something. A trump card or sorts."

"I agree. When high-ranking enemies attack us directly like this…" Gai said, starting to remember all the battles he had thus far with the elite of Vyram along with the Jetman, "They have something up to their sleeve."

"Got it. Everyone keep your guards up." Takeru stated as he prepared his Shodo Phone and the rest also prepared to transform.

"**Ippitsu ****Soujou!**"

"**Blue**** Turbo!**"

"**Goggle**** Pink!**"

"**Cross**** Changer!**"

"**Change ****Mermaid!**"

"**Five**** Yellow!**"

"**Prism**** Flash!**** Shut**** Goggle!**"

And thus, the eight transformed. Ahames just looked at them confidently, not even faltering that eight on one would still be a heavy handicap for her.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru."

"The same, Pink! Shiraishi Mako."

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence…" "Shinkenger! Go forth!"

"Blue Turbo!"

"Goggle Pink!"

"Black Condor!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Green Flash!"

"We are… **Super ****Sentai!**"

"Okay, are you done?" Ahames taunted, "Go ahead and spew all those. I have all the time I need to beat the living out of you."

"Don't worry, we're done." Shinken Red said as he unleashed his Rekka Daizantou while the rest also prepared their other weapons, "No need to show mercy!"

However, as they ran towards her, Ahames just pointed her hand forward. A blast of energy was unleashed for each of her fingers and after she took down five, with one energy blast, she pointed her wand forward and blasted another two, and used the baton to block the last attacker, Shinken Red. Even when armed only with a wand, Ahames was more than a match than Shinken Red, while clashing their weapons, she delivered a knee strike to him before smacking him away with her wand.

'Such power, coming from a small wand…!' Shinken Red said, but even Ahames had no time to rest either. Leaping behind her were both Black Condor and Change Mermaid, using the Bringer Sword and Change Sword in an attempt to slash her. However, in a quick moment, Ahames generated a whip from her wand and in one swipe, she sent the two of them crashing to a nearby cliff.

"Gah! Damn, that hurt…!" Black Condor said as he got up.

"This is more than that…!" Change Mermaid then realized something. Long before her death, she was bathed with the Rigeru Aura, enhancing her strength. Now there's something more in her. "Everyone, be careful!"

Next up was Green Flash. With Prism Kaiser at hands, he launched a flurry of straights, but to his surprise, Ahames was able to dodge all of the punches thrown by him, and with her wand, she struck at his side when he's open. And even the heroes didn't let up, as quickly as that happened, Five Yellow continued with a flurry of martial arts strikes. However, rather than dodging, Ahames continued to parry most of her strikes.

And even Green Flash wasn't done for after being struck like that. He joined Five Yellow in striking Ahames, but she also parried him well, and eventually she attacked both of them with her wand-turned-whip in one swipe, knocking them off.

"No way, she really is that strong…!" Five Yellow lamented, "All my attacks, parried like that…!"

"She can even dodge my strikes…!" Green Flash said as well.

"Not the time to give up yet!" Goggle Pink stated as she prepared her Pink Ribbon. With that she leapt. "Sky High!" She yelled as she started twirling her ribbon, "Ribbon Shower!"

The attack seemed to faze Ahames a bit as the flurry of ribbons started to confuse her. However, then she noticed something at the side… Shinken Pink was about to attack with her Shinkenmaru.

"Shinkenmaru… Tenkuu no Mai!" She then unleashed a gust slash with her Shinkenmaru. However Ahames reacted quickly as she suddenly grabbed the ribbon, and she quickly reacted by pulling it down, bringing Goggle Pink into the line of the gust slash, causing her to receive the attack. "Oh no! Miki!"

"I'm fine, Mako!" Goggle Pink tried to assure her as Shinken Pink was helping her to get up. However, that chance was used for Ahames to point her finger to them, and unleashed an unusually blue energy blast which engulfed both pink warriors. "What… what was that?" Strangely for them, it didn't cause them any pains.

"Heh… you will soon start seeing it…" Ahames grinned as she looked at the two pink warriors. Her attention was distracted with the sound of gun as she looked and was quick enough to form a smaller Hard Wall, which deflected the bullets shot by Blue Turbo with his J-Machine Gun. "What's the matter, boy? Too scared to attack from close range? Coward…"

"What? !" Blue Turbo was infuriated, falling for Ahames' mocking, "I'll show you I'm no slouch at close either! Turbo Laser, Sword Mode!" He immediately ran and tried slashing Ahames, in which she, without troubles, blocked it with her wand and used the other hand to eventually hold him in a choke hold.

"What a joke…" Ahames taunted, "Regardless, there's someone special waiting for you… personally. Meet her." As Ahames said that, she threw Blue Turbo aside. Raising her hand, she eventually exclaimed, "Hard Wall!" With that, she created not only one dome of Hard Wall, she created two instead, one covering her with the Super Sentai except Blue Turbo, while he was stuck in one smaller dome.

"What gives? ! Hey!" Blue Turbo protested, but then he felt that he was whipped from behind. The whip was strong enough that he smashed onto the wall. As he collapsed, he noticed who's the culprit, "Jarmin…!"

"Blue Turbo. Welcome to your Hell." Jarmin said as she took a slow walk with her whip ready. She swung her whip, and although it wasn't as fast as Ahames' lash, it was of longer reach and a much more powerful one.

"Gah!" Blue Turbo grunted as he tried to get up. However at that point, Jarmin started to run her mouth once more.

"Pathetic. I wonder what that Bell Chime Bouma see in a man like you." Jarmin started touching some really forbidden area, "Easy to brainwash, and a weakling at that…"

"You damn woman!" Blue Turbo started to lose his patience as he drew both his Turbo Laser Gun Mode and J-Gun, and started frantically shooting at her, "Don't you dare mention that name anymore, you have no right for it!"

As the attack was not very concentrated enough, it was easily deflected with Jarmin's whips. She continued the barrages of whipping, getting close enough to him that he had trouble on fighting, as he had more firepower on long range. "What's the matter, Blue Turbo? Close range not fitting enough for you?" Jarmin continued to taunt.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he tried throwing a punch to her face, but she was able to dodge it and strike him with a kick, knocking him away.

Contrary to what the other thought, the rest of the Super Sentai was able to hear what happened during the one-on-one between the Turboranger and the Bouma Princess. However, they also had trouble as they were also being overwhelmed by Ahames in their side. "Damn it, Youhei! Get ahold of yourself!" Black Condor suddenly yelled, "That attack should be nothing! You could dodge attacks like that, usually!"

"Worry about yourself!" Ahames' cut out Black Condor's yell as she blasted him off with her finger blast. She continued with leaping, dodging Five Yellow's attempt to bind her with the Melody Tact, and instead launched a flying kick to her, knocking her.

"This speed is unnatural…!" Change Mermaid commented, shooting out her Change Sword, although Ahames was dodging it too, "She wasn't like this when we fought…"

"Hahaha… as I said, I don't even need a monster to defeat you all." Ahames declared confidently, "This dome… this mountain… it will be your grave!" As she said that, she raised her finger and unleashed many energy blasts, which struck all the Super Sentai.

"Kuh…" Shinken Red tried to get up, but at that moment, his eyes went to Blue Turbo struggling against Jarmin, 'No way… Youhei's movements are hampered… he's clearly not thinking straight here…!'

"Even with half of our new strength, you are no match for me." Jarmin suddenly boasted, which was heard by the rest of the Super Sentai.

"Half? !" Green Flash said in shock, "That means…"

"Heh, I guess explaining won't hurt at all." Ahames said, "Indeed, our strength has been increased… all thanks to the spirit of my beloved Jangeran, brought forth by Radiguet. I inherited the ice half of Jan… while Jarmin inherited the fire half of Geran."

"But it wasn't their elemental power that we got, but aspects of it." Jarmin continued, just finished knocking Blue Turbo away with her whip, "With the split, I got extreme power, while Ahames got extreme speed and accuracy. And that… will be enough to defeat you!"

"But… if you gain power, then you're not slowing down…" Shinken Pink noticed, "Or… in Ahames' case, getting a little weaker."

"Insolence!" Ahames replied by blasting Shinken Pink with her finger blast, "Against the likes of you, I have no need to go all out!"

"All out…? Are you mocking us? !" Blue Turbo started yelling once more.

"Yes." Jarmin suddenly nodded as she smiled, "And you know one of the aspects we needed to do in order to receive this power? A sacrifice of a thousand of humans."

"Indeed. While Mazurka, Doldora and Lee Keflen kept you busy with their latest monster…" Ahames stated, remembering on how they unleashed the flea-sized monster against the Super Sentai, it turned out it was a distraction, "We proceeded with our operation to capture many people, put them in a cell and destroy the very ounce of their souls."

"No… no, it can't be…!" Goggle Pink was shocked hearing it, which means, if they got this power, they would've taken the lives of thousands of men, "We're too late… This… this can't be forgiven…!"

"And you know?" Jarmin suddenly continued as the smile became a twisted one, "Amongst the victims I claimed, it turned out that there's one who kept calling your name, Blue Turbo."

"What…? ! Who? !" Blue Turbo was shocked. What was Jarmin up to, which friend did she claim? Regardless of who it was, he was very sure he couldn't even forgive her.

"Worry not, it's none of those Turborangers, although I wish it was." Jarmin continued, "It was a normal girl, I think younger than yours. I asked her name, she called herself 'Risa'."

"Risa…? !" Blue Turbo started to remember. It was that girl he befriended when he was a child, 13 years before he became a Turboranger. She had to leave her house due to her home being 'cursed' while in truth, it was built upon a seal of a Bouma creature. "You…!" He started to fear. What has Jarmin done to her?

"I specifically separated her from the rest…" Jarmin gleefully spoke as seconds by seconds, she started infuriating Blue Turbo further, "And personally tortured her, slowly and painfully until she died a miserable death! She kept calling your name, you know…"

"Stop it… STOP IT!" To her surprise, it wasn't Blue Turbo who said that, but instead Goggle Pink, already troubled with how she listened to all those. She would try to reach for them and attack Jarmin, but the Hard Wall surrounding her made her unable to move further.

"Jarmin… JAAARRRMIIINNN!" There was nothing more Blue Turbo could do except getting carried over by his anger as he ran forward, trying to strike at her, his rage was completely unbridled that Jarmin dared to personally hunt down nearly everyone close to him and kill them off just to spite at him.

"Youhei, no!" Goggle Pink called out, but he wasn't even listening.

"Calm yourself, Youhei!" Even Shinken Red had to call out too, but he wasn't even listening to him as well.

That was exactly how Jarmin predicted. With his emotions awry, his focus decreased, and it enables Jarmin to swipe her face, revealing her snake-head and breathed a big fire that knocked Blue Turbo away, damaging him greatly that he de-transformed.

"You'll never beat me, after all." Jarmin said as she calmly approached the fallen, but still struggling to get up Youhei, "You fail as a protector."

"You… bastard…!" Youhei growled, but the damage in his body was too much that he was unable to move.

"You Turboranger swore to protect nature at all cost, but there's one thing that makes you a hypocrite…" Jarmin said further, "Cars. Vehicles such as those are one of the sources of pollution that continue to ruin nature! And you were all like you would protect nature… while ruining it at the same time with your theme? ! That's the biggest joke I've ever heard!"

"Wha…!" At that point, Youhei was frozen. He was too busy with his duty as a Turboranger that he forgot that cars were commonly cited as one of the biggest pollution source, especially on the air. 'If that was the case, then was everything about protecting nature from pollution a lie…? ! No… no…!'

"Let me deprive you from this life of hypocrisy. You should be grateful!" As Jarmin said that, she raised her leg… and thrust it down to Youhei's wrist, stomping on his Turbo Brace and creating a crack over it.

"AAAAGGHH!" With a yell, Youhei felt an immense pain as many of the Turboranger power left him. As he collapsed, he knew for sure he couldn't transform anymore. What accompanied his fall to unconsciousness was Jarmin's triumphant laughter.

Meanwhile, the other Super Sentai also witnessed the brutality displayed by Jarmin. By majority, everyone was angered, "That Jarmin…!" Shinken Pink stated angrily, "This is unforgivable… She will pay for this."

"Damn it!" Black Condor punched on the Hard Wall with his Wing Gauntlet, as if trying to break her, "You witch, just state that you're a coward, hiding behind that wall! Come here if you dare!"

"Heh… have you all forgotten?" Ahames stated, witnessing how Black Condor tried to break her Hard Wall, "As long as I am around… these Hard Wall will be stronger."

"Tch…!" Green Flash lamented, but someone tapped on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"We've got no choice. We must bet on that." Change Mermaid said, with her Mermaidzooka at hand.

"We haven't tested it, right?" Green Flash asked, "What if it…"

"I know, but if we want to get to Youhei fast and help him with Ahames around, we have no choice!" Change Mermaid stated, hoping that at least Green Flash would understand.

"Got it." Green Flash said as he activated the prismatic gem on his forehead, summoning something, "Green Vul!" It was a huge vulcan gun. If he and the rest of the Flashman were here, they would unleash their vulcans and unleash the Rolling Vulcan, but at this moment, this would have to do. Thanks to some modification made by Sayaka recently, they were able to combine both Green Vul and Mermaidzooka.

"**Super ****Disc**"

"That… might not be enough." All of the sudden, Shinken Red turned to Super Shinken Red and stood by their side, "I'll help." On his hand was Mougyuu Bazooka.

"Thanks, Takeru!" Change Mermaid nodded as she held Green Flash on the back as they took aim. "Target marked…!"

"Green Vul, fire!" As Green Flash yelled, he fired on the Green Vul, which unleashed a beam accompanied with the bullets shot from the Mermaidzooka.

"Super Mougyuu Bazooka… Gedou Fukumetsu!" Super Shinken Red followed by shooting out the Mougyuu Bazooka to the same spot, which eventually yielded result and as they continued firing, it not only broke through the Hard Wall on their side, but also went through the Hard Wall which contained Jarmin, in which she had to dodge the bullet. "Tch, missed." Thankfully, however, such act destroyed the Hard Wall set.

"Youhei!" Goggle Pink, Black Condor and Five Yellow hurried to Youhei's side as they attempted to tend to him, worried on his health, "Are you all right?"

"Heh heh heh…" Ahames' laugh suddenly caught their attention, "It's time I show you the huge difference between your power and our power. Jarmin, let's go."

As Jarmin nodded, both put their hands together and raised them above. All of the sudden, many lightning gathered to their hand… and there was a force of wind preventing the Super Sentai to approach the two dark ladies. "HAA!" As they pointed their hands forward, the lightning took form in two headed huge serpentine dragons as they clashed to the Super Sentai.

"WHAAA!" The Super Sentai took heavy damage as they were knocked away, being de-morphed as a result. "No way… that's… too strong…!"

"Hah, you are nothing at all!" Jarmin boasted, "Enjoy your last week unable to get even at us. After that… you can go ahead and witness how we destroy this Earth, and you cannot do a thing to prevent that to happen!"

As the two ladies vanished, everyone was struggling to get up. However, Takeru wasn't one to lose hope that easily. "In that case… a week is enough for us to come up with a countermeasure…!"

* * *

Back at Kizuna, everyone attended to the meeting room, despite being bruised and all. They were discussing on what possible options they could have against Jarmin.

"So basically…" Remi noted, "If they unite, things could go south for us. That dragon-thing attack is disastrous. We gotta prevent that."

"But then, you do realize that even alone, Ahames and Jarmin are that powerful?" Gai made a point which shocked the team, "You sure you can endure all their solo fighting?"

"We can endure that, no problem." Dai encouraged, "We were far from done back then. It was just that when Jarmin suddenly had her way we were disoriented. If we focus on them…"

"Dai got it right." Takeru concluded, "If we endure, their weakness will eventually show. After that, we strike. I've also got a hunch…"

"Hunch? What hunch?" Miki asked, knowing the gleam in Takeru's eyes, she realized he might have a conclusion or plan.

"If we cut off one of their powers… the other will be disrupted. In other words, we disable one, and we'll have an easier time." Takeru explained, "In that case… I do have a risky plan. We will go over the previous fighting arrangement, the rest of us against Ahames, while Youhei takes on Jarmin. If he can take advantage of her lust to screw him off and catch her off guard…"

"That's an easy thing for you to say, Takeru." Suddenly Mako brought up a very vital point, "However, do you realize what kind of condition Youhei is right now?" As such, everyone looked at Youhei, who's not really in a good mood. His head was down, too consumed with many anguish that not only he couldn't transform with his Turbo Brace ruined, he was unable to prevent the death of one of his childhood friend, and he also realized the hypocrisy about saving nature with one of the things that usually polluted them.

"Youhei." Takeru approached him, he knew he felt pity on him, but he had no time to show it, "We have no choice, and there's only a week. You have to do it."

"That's… Of course I'm going to do it!" Youhei suddenly yelled in anger, "Jarmin… I'm going to make her pay for everything! Even if I'm dead for trying!"

With the look on Youhei's eyes, even every lady who lambasted on him for peeping on their bath was unable to feel annoyed. They started to feel on Youhei's anguish.

"Youhei, calm yourself." Miki tried to ensure him, "It's just like how Radiguet did to me. Jarmin sought to rile you up to the point of anger, if you act like this, you're just playing into her game…"

"Even so, I can't just ignore this or forgive her!" Youhei, still in anguish and not realizing what he was doing, suddenly yelled angrily at Miki, "That woman gave me hell! If I do not make her pay, I… I…!"

"Cool your head down a little!" Takeru also added, with an equally high yell, "Anger clouds your overall concentration. If you can't get over it, the plan's doomed, and so is Earth. You should be the one using Jarmin's unnecessary desire, rather than her using you!"

"Yeah, right. Then tell me how!" Youhei yelled back, "After her success of killing thousands of men, my childhood friend included, and telling me some harsh truth on my power, tell me how I can calm the hell down!"

"This isn't going to work…" Takeru sighed, "Very well. The rest you, train like usual. Youhei, you train with me… along with Mako."

"Eh?" Mako was surprised hearing it, "Me, train Youhei?"

"Perhaps some essence of samurai may be the one thing he needed right now… on how to clear one's mind to focus on the goal." Takeru explained. And thus, he turned towards Sayaka, "Sayaka, I'll entrust Youhei's Turbo Brace with you."

"What am I going to do with it?" Sayaka said, looking at the ruined Turbo Brace.

"I know I'm asking too much, but… with your intelligence, you may be able to find a way to get this fixed." Takeru stated, and as they looked at Youhei's pitiful state, Sayaka understood that this had to be done, "If you can do it, our success is guaranteed."

"I'm not sure I'm well versed in how the fairy power works… but I'll do my best." Sayaka confirmed with a nod, "Perhaps some of the Earth Power can be of help…"

"Very good… Guess that's the plan." Takeru finally concluded, "Remember, in one week, we need to be ready."

* * *

Two days passed, and the training regiment has begun. While Miki and the rest were at least doing fine, Youhei hadn't made any progress at all. Takeru had him spar with either him or Mako, using shinai and if he was able to land a hit to both of them, he'd consider the whole training over. However, up until that moment, Youhei wasn't able to land a hit.

"Gah!" Once again, Mako was able to knock Youhei down without her being hit at all. "Damn… How is this fair…!"

"Unfair? It's pretty basic." Takeru, who was watching the whole fight and just called off the fight, said coldly, "If you can't even get past this… you'll just end up as a burden. You'll end up useless."

"Takeru!" Mako suddenly protested. She knew Youhei's mind was troubled and it was quite harsh for him to just belittle him lke that, "You don't need to act like that…"

"Don't pamper him too much, Mako." Takeru sternly stated, "In this kind of situation, he must develop a calm mind."

"Calm… CALM? !" Youhei felt like screaming all his anger off as he yelled, "Takeru! Have you ever felt on how you lost those you dear of? ! And all because of some crazy witch just feels like being a dick to you? !"

"I'd… agree with the first part. It was painful, yes." Takeru nodded calmly, recalling that very moment he had to reveal his status as Shiba Kaoru's body double. He lost everything and when he saw his own reflection, he felt like he's nothing, "But if I can get over that pain… you can as well. Stop whining and continue the training."

"I know you're in anguish, Youhei, but please…" Mako said as she took another stance, "Takeru is right. You've got to calm down."

"That's easy for you to say!" Youhei took his shinai and ran forward, trying to strike at Mako. At that point, she dodged easily and knocked him in the back of his neck that eventually dropped him unconscious.

"That was bold…" Takeru commented.

"I had to do it. Sorry, Takeru, but can we call it a day?" Mako said, "At this rate… Youhei will not be able to learn anything. His heart wavers so hard."

"Perhaps." Takeru nodded, acknowledging that he probably was too harsh, "I guess I was forcing my way in. But… what choice do we have? Only five more days before Ahames' promised day."

"It's all right, Takeru. Just leave it to me." Mako smiled at Takeru as she approached him. Looking at her smile, Takeru read that she did have a plan, "I'll make sure Youhei will be back in full shape and clearer mind to advance. He can do it. After all… he's our senior, right?"

"Right." Takeru nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

The night approached. Everyone was retiring to their quarters. On her way to her quarter, Mako ended up meeting with someone. "Ah… Miki."

"Mako…" Miki stated, "How is Youhei doing?"

"I'm afraid he's not advancing at all." Mako sighed in regret, "The weigh of realizing that he might be fighting for a lie all the time, add to the fact that he just lost someone he cherished… even if it's just childhood friend… Perhaps it's too much for him."

"No… this… this isn't happening…" Miki was filled with grief as she heard what Mako said. "Youhei… he dwindled into this state in a quick succession. I… I can't bear to see him like this!" She lowered her head, as her voice started to tremble, "He usually kept a bright face every time, even in the face of misfortune. I feel so sorry for him this time… for real. But I can't do anything…"

"Miki… don't cry. You're about to." Mako realized what happened as she patted Miki on her head. "Right now he's just a confused boy seeking comfort. I hope I can at least ease his mind… But you don't need to worry. I'll take care of him."

"You know a way?" Miki asked, confused with what Mako meant.

"Well it's kind of hard to express it with words. But I only ask for your trust." Mako insisted, "Will you trust me?"

"I… I trust you, Mako." Miki nodded, finally able to give a smile that signified her approval. Mako nodded as they eventually parted ways.

* * *

Before she got into her quarter, Mako passed through the training hall once more. "GAAAH!" Hearing a scream, she quickly opened it, and saw Youhei getting bashed with a small ball launched by the machine there. He was apparently training by himself.

"Training in spare time is good." Mako stated as she approached Youhei, "But you don't need to overexert yourself, you know?"

"What? Came to lecture me?" Youhei stated as he looked Mako in disappointment. Shortly after, he started laughing at his patheticness, "Hahahaha… I guess… I am just a liar after all."

"No, you're just making it up." Mako insisted, "You got too consumed with Jarmin's words."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Youhei lamented further as his voice also started to tremble, "I couldn't protect my childhood friend… my lover… I fought for nature while using the things that polluted them… Despite all my boast to restore nature and protect people… I only end up as a hypocrite."

"Youhei, stop." Mako was also trembling, "Try to think of something positive. Please… don't make me do this."

"And even moreso, I couldn't even lay a scratch on you in training, and then Jarmin will get the last laugh…" Youhei started rambling further, "I guess in the end, I'm not even a strong warrior… I've disappointed everyone. You probably see me as just a useless pervert now… Go ahead… you can start…"

"Enough!" All of the sudden, Mako stopped Youhei with her voice. To his surprise, she circled her arm around his head and gave him a tight hug. It shocked him to the point of speechlessness as Mako hand softly rubbed him on his back, like trying to calm a crying baby, "There, there… It's all right, Youhei… it's all right…"

"B… but…"

"Youhei, you're not useless. You are part of the team. Your friends can't bear to see you like this. You shouldn't disappoint them. We don't think of you as a hypocrite." Mako assured him, still hugging him, "I mean, I know I was shocked that one time you got into the ladies' bathroom, but when I think about it, accidents do happen. We're not mad at you."

"…"

"Jarmin… she's probably goading your anger all the time." Mako continued, "If you act like this, Jarmin will continue to laugh at you from afar. You can't let her beat you down like this."

"But I failed to…"

"Your friend probably is not blaming you. Even if you lose a portion of your power, if your mind's calm enough, you can overcome everything. That's why, Youhei… calm down, okay?"

Being hugged by Mako and comforted with encouraging words like what she just said, for once Youhei felt at peace, the anger within him starting to seep away from his mind. He's taking a deep breath and was able to process what Mako said to him and realized she's right. "I guess I am a fool for moping about something trivial like this. You're right, I was just playing into Jarmin's plans. I can't let her win like this."

"That's good, Youhei." Mako said as she now realized that Youhei has gotten a little better as she released her hug, "So, tomorrow you'll resume the training, okay?"

"You bet I will." With his confidence returned, Youhei replied with a smile and Mako returned with another smile, glad that at least her counseling worked.

* * *

And by the next day, Youhei has been showing good progress in battle. He's able to keep up with Mako's attacks and she's not even holding back. 'Certainly something has changed in Youhei…' Takeru noticed.

But eventually the chance did arrive, and Mako used that to hit on Youhei, making him lose points. "Ah, rats…" Youhei lamented, but not in a gloomy way anymore.

"You're doing even better, Youhei." Takeru suddenly complimented, "Previously, you wouldn't be able to last this long against Mako."

"I'm not done yet!" Youhei said, spirit swelling within his mind and body, "Come on, another round, Mako!"

"Well, sure…" Mako was about to comply, but then suddenly Takeru got up.

"No. You watch this time, Mako." Takeru offered as he picked up his shinai, "Youhei… spar with me for now."

"Ooh, okay!" Youhei nodded without complaining. Thus the training continued. Youhei might not be able to land a concise blow to Takeru, but he was able to clear his mind to last very long in the sparring.

'Risa, Rin… do not worry anymore. I'll stop Jarmin… not just for your sake, but also for everyone in this Earth! I don't care if I look like a hypocrite about nature's pollution. But I cannot just sit down and worry about being hypocritical or not when Earth needs help!'

* * *

But while Youhei was getting close to his own closure, things weren't going that well for Sayaka. Days of research and fixing, all seemed fruitless. After all, she wasn't one to be an expert in the mystical nature of the Turbo Brace.

She hesitated on using the Earth Force. She feared for an imbalance of power that would wreak the power even further, and if the Earth Force was incompatible with the fairy's power. And it was nearing that promised day.

'I'm useless…' Sayaka thought as she buried her head to her hand, which was resting on her research table, 'If I can't do this… what would be of Youhei…? Even he's fighting hard to overcome his ordeals…'

"Then take that risk." There was a voice that she suddenly heard, making her jump from her head-burying.

"What? ! Who's there? !" Sayaka called out, but she saw nothing.

"Imbue Earth Power into the Turbo Brace." The voice continued to speak, "It is the only way. The Earth Power and the fairy's force may be compatible."

"What if it's not?" Sayaka protested, knowing the risk she ran into.

"Have faith." The voice continued to speak, "Your friend is depending on you. Find your courage to take the risk, and it will succeed."

Sayaka took a deep breath. The voice was quite right after all, she was overcome with fear that her traits as Changeman wouldn't fit within the Turboranger's repertoire. "All right, let me try again." With renewed vigor, she sat down and continued her research to imbue some of the Earth Power into the Turbo Brace.

And somewhere on the sky, the same voice echoed once more… revealing to be a female's voice.

"I hope my small visit will produce something good. This'll do… right, Rakiya?"

However, even the voice suddenly became worried.

"What? ! They're planning that…? ! Please hurry, Super Sentai… I fear that your darkest hour is approaching at this rate…"

* * *

The promised day finally came. However, rather than seeking out the Super Sentai, Ahames and Jarmin was already headed to a sealed cavern. Using their newfound power, they defeated an independent creature guarding a chest, striking it with immense lightning blast combining their strength together. The chest was theirs for the taking.

"Hmm… This is certainly that chest." Jarmin noted, as she picked up the chest.

"Very good. Then even if they make a comeback, they won't be able to stop us." Ahames stated further, "And the rest is up to Radiguet." Despite how she seemed to trust on Radiguet for this particular operation, deep down Ahames didn't fully trust him. 'I suppose you can enjoy the times we work as an ally… until your guard's down… and I will claim what you built up for myself. I'll just hold on until the Super Sentai are wiped out.'

When they exited the cave, however, they were stopped the Super Sentai themselves. "Oh, came back for more beating, aren't you all?" Ahames greeted, grinning confidently.

"No." Takeru stated, "We came for a payback."

"Payback? Hahaha… that's rich." Jarmin laughed as she eyed at Youhei, "Even if one of you proved to be a hypocrite, and can't even transform after I destroyed his means of transforming?"

"Jarmin… Shut up." Youhei said, while his fury was still intact, his mind was much more focused and tranquil, "Would you like to see how you are proven wrong?"

"Ha! Go ahead, and fail…" Jarmin stated, but she was suddenly interrupted as Youhei just stepped forward and pushed both hands forward.

"**Blue ****Turbo!**"

At that point, he pressed the button and suddenly… he transformed just fine. "No… no way!" Jarmin was shocked, "But that time…"

"What you destroyed was just the device." Sayaka stated, "So as long as the device is fixed and filled with similar energy, the rest is up to Youhei's spirit, and he got it aplenty."

Blue Turbo nodded. Sayaka's research and repairing were successful just in time. He had tested transforming and was surprised that the Earth Force worked similarly with the fairy's power he had before. With his spirit augmenting it, the Earth Force stored in his Turbo Brace became converted into Rakiya's power that he used before, and he's back to normal. "You can call me a hypocrite if you want. But even if I am a hypocrite…" Blue Turbo said sternly as he drew his Turbo Laser sword, "I don't care, as long as I am protecting the Earth!"

"Grr…" Jarmin stated as she prepared her whip, "Regardless, I alone will be enough for this. Ahames, let's do this like usual."

"Of course…" Ahames said as she also prepared her whip. As both Blue Turbo and Jarmin moved away, Ahames then raised her staff, "Hard Wall!" Once again creating he dome, she sealed Blue Turbo and Jarmin together while she once again was surrounded with the other seven Super Sentai. "Very well… Come."

"You don't need to ask us to do that." Takeru stated as he unleashed his Shodo Phone, "Everyone get ready."

"OK!"

"**Ippitsu**** Soujou!**"

"**Goggle**** Pink!**"

"**Cross**** Changer!**"

"**Change ****Mermaid!**"

"**Five**** Yellow!**"

"**Prism ****Flash!**** Shut**** Goggle!**"

Thus the five once again transformed and started battling against Ahames, although once again her immense strength was giving her an edge.

"Keep enduring." Even if he was being knocked back so many times, Shinken Red encouraged further, "The weak point will pop up, I'm sure!"

"Are you joking me?" Ahames taunted, "I have no weakness."

"Ooh, sure you say." Five Yellow said, unfazed, "We'll just have to wait and see, right?"

"Of course. We trained very hard for this. Now we'll show you the result!" Green Flash stated as he managed to actually hit Ahames with a straight punch with Prism Kaiser on, but it only resulted her being knocked away several metres while still standing.

"You will never succeed!" Ahames assured as she once again began her assault…

* * *

On the other hand, Jarmin was lashing out her whip. However, at every turn, Blue Turbo could predict where the attacks come from, and if he wasn't dodging, he shoved it away with his Turbo Laser sword.

"You certainly improved. But you'll never beat me." Jarmin started running her mouth again as Blue Turbo just moved forward to her, "That is why… you'll never be able to avenge all those I killed. Your childhood friend, that lover of yours who is a traitor to the Bouma clan…"

There was silence as Blue Turbo eventually closed in and raised his sword, and suddenly slashed Jarmin in places she didn't expect. She backed down a little, but was quick to get up. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to…" She wasn't able to finish the sentence, but she found herself slashed again. "What…? !"

"You can go ahead and incite my anger. I'll just say what Ahames said… to you." Blue Turbo stated, while he was very angry, the training he had before helped him focus and not let his emotions cloud his fighting style, "You will never succeed."

As the fight continued, even when Blue Turbo closed his range, he always was one step ahead of Jarmin, trouncing her slowly. 'No way… My strategy of inciting his anger… failed…? ! Tch, if only I had Ahames' power to counter him further…'

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ahames fought the six, even if she had the advantage of strength and speed, the persistence of the Super Sentai was getting to her and it annoyed her. "Tch, why aren't you going down already? !" As annoyance started to build up on Ahames, something started to happen in her. There was a blue light on her chest.

"Over there…!" Black Condor noticed as he, Change Mermaid, Five Yellow and Green Flash prepared their side guns… the Bird Blaster, Change Sword, Five Blaster and Prism Shooter.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that…" Ahames tried to take a defensive position to defend herself from shoots like that. However, at that moment, she noticed that both Goggle Pink and Shinken Pink leapt with both Pink Dia Baton and Heaven Fan on their hands and struck Ahames, fighting against her at close range.

At that moment, the two ladies suddenly stepped aside as Ahames was caught off guard and the four fired their guns to the blue point, causing great damage to Ahames. "AGH! No…!" Ahames screamed as she fell to her knees, feeling rather depowered.

"Well, we warned you." Shinken Pink stated as she and Goggle Pink prepared for another strike.

"We're very persistent." As Goggle Pink said that, both ladies bashed Ahames away with their weapons, knocking her off.

"**Super**** Disc**"

However, at the same time, she didn't notice that Shinken Red turned into Super Shinken Red. Super Shinken Red immediately drew his Mougyuu Bazooka and then looked at where Jarmin fought against Blue Turbo. He shot the Bazooka, and to Ahames' surprise, the Hard Wall seemingly vanished all of the sudden. "N… no way! Because I used most of its power to maintain the Hard Wall…! Tch…"

There was a red light appearing at Jarmin's chest and Super Shinken Red aimed exactly at that, greatly depowering her. "GAAH! Ugh…" Jarmin was about to fall to her knees, but Blue Turbo stopped her, by shoving the J-Machine Gun at that very spot, at point blank range.

"Go straight to Hell, Jarmin." Blue Turbo said coldly, before he returned to his much more fiery self and fired a salvo of bullets right onto her body, pushing her away, "ALONG WITH YOUR EVILS!"

"AAH!" Jarmin fell, side by side with Ahames. "Grr… at this rate…"

"We got what we wanted. There's no point being here." Ahames stated as they struggled to get up, but then they realized the Super Sentai was preparing for their Super Sentai Ball. "Oh."

"We have no choice, we'll have to sacrifice it!" Jarmin insisted. Ahames could do nothing but nod. They held their hand together to summon their lightning.

"This will reduce Radiguet's ranks in two." Super Shinken Red said as the Super Sentai Ball flew to him and he was preparing his Mougyuu Bazooka, "Super Mougyuu Bazooka… Gedou Fukumetsu!" He shot the Bazooka, hitting the two balls to the dark ladies, but at that point they unleashed their two-headed dragon thunder strike.

The two forces clash and dissolved in a huge explosion. However, they could still sense the lives of the two dark ladies intact, not yet destroyed. "So they escaped, huh…" Black Condor said, "Oh well, that sure will teach the two that our persistence is not one to be underestimated!"

At that moment, however, suddenly both Goggle Pink and Shinken Pink felt weak and were on the verge of collapsing, until both Blue Turbo and Shinken Red halted their fall.

"Miki!"

"Mako, are you okay?" Super Shinken Red said.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit dizzy…" Shinken Pink stated as she quickly regained composure, "But… the dizziness has passed."

"Me too." Goggle Pink said, "Still, Youhei… I'm glad for you."

"Thanks for the concern, Miki… but I'm fine now." Blue Turbo said, "I think I've learned some vital patience and self-control today. All thanks to Takeru and Mako. Oh and Sayaka too for her hard effort to bring my power back."

"No, it's not just me." Change Mermaid corrected, "You played part in your return to power."

"Heh…" Super Shinken Red said as he looked at the sky, in his heart, he vowed that he'd protect the whole world with the Super Sentai even better. No matter what dreaded things Radiguet planned, he'll be ready.

"This brings the chapter to a close."

* * *

In Kizuna, after the ordeal, everything was doing fine. Youhei was on the way to the training room once more, humming a song, once again back to his confident self. "Oh, hey! Mako!" As he came across Mako, he greeted her.

"Hello, Youhei. Feeling better?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, very much so!" Youhei answered cheerily, "Thanks a lot! I really mean it! You're…"

"Well it's good that you're feeling better. Now you'll have to excuse me." Mako then casually walked away from Youhei, "I have a planned meeting with Sayaka."

As Youhei looked at how Mako gave such casual thing, he found himself muttering, "So cool…!"

"Who?" A voice surprised him. As he looked behind, he saw Takeru near him.

"Hey, Takeru! Man, your girlfriend really has this cool aura going!" Youhei stated enthusiastically, "You're lucky you've got a girlfriend like…" However, such statement was interrupted when Takeru elbowed him.

"How many times do I have to tell you she is not my girlfriend?" Takeru said, "And even if you want to be her boyfriend based on that one comforting, dream on. She just showed extra care to you because you were in such a bad shape emotionally. Now that you're fixed, she'll be back treating you like a normal friend." It all just reminded him with his fellow blue Shinkenger, when the latter attempted to woo on Mako after being comforted, only to be rejected because at that time his default personality was 'hyperactive and annoying'

"R… right…" Youhei said as he held his stomach that got elbowed by Takeru. Until he remembered something, "Oh yeah! I just remembered! Something I remembered I wanna talk. It's about Gai…"

"Huh? What of Gai?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Can you believe it? He got me thrown off to the ladies' bathroom while we're both peeking…" Youhei was about to tell his story to Takeru. However, that suddenly caught an ear of someone unexpected.

"What?" It was Remi as she approached Youhei, "What about Gai? Did you say 'peeking'? Him?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I ended up in that bathroom!" Youhei said, "I was suckered by him!"

"So I guess that's why he was slightly laughing when he approached me before this whole incident with Jarmin and Ahames occurred." Takeru recalled, "He must've thought that looked funny."

"Ah, damn it!" Remi grunted as she clenched her fist, "He's gonna pay for this!" She then ran off, not even bothering with punishing Youhei further. She deemed him already punished with her kicks.

* * *

And later that night, when Gai was about to enter his room, he found out that Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako were all waiting for him. "Ah! Hello, ladies! Perhaps you're thinking about having a fivesome with me?"

"Gai, we heard something disturbing." Miki started as they slowly approached Gai.

"Uh… huh?"

"Well, you see… that time when Youhei got into our bath…" Remi said sinisterly, "You orchestrated that, after you've peeked on us too…"

"Uh… sure this ain't a misunderstanding?"

"I don't think the karmic hammer is going to let you off like that. Right, ladies?" Mako added.

"Er…"

"Gai…" As Sayaka stated, the four ladies already surrounded him, "You PERVERT!" As she yelled, they started stomping and beating on Gai.

"Ow! Stop! Not there! The hell are you doing? ! Stop! AAAAHH!"

And so it seemed like Gai would require a lot of rest after that beating. A day passed for the Super Sentai, a crisis quelled, and they managed to climb away from despair. However, the dark hour still loomed on the horizon. What kind of dark hour is it? Face it with bravery, Super Sentai! Fight, our Super Sentai!

* * *

"We got what you wanted." Back in the villains' dimension, Ahames handed the chest that she got to Radiguet, "Just make sure with this your plan works."

"No need to worry, it will work. The Super Sentai will fall." Radiguet said as he took the chest, "Finally, the element of my masterpiece is complete… Soon, soon there will be nothing more standing between me and my goal!"

'Hmph… it's all about him, he thinks.' Jarmin thought, hearing it, 'But just you wait. The last laugh won't be yours…'

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 26  
**

* * *

Author's note: I dunno but it felt a little rushed, but I still hope you like this chapter. And yeah, that spirit conversing with Sayaka was actually Chiron from Turboranger. Hey, she tried an intervention to help the Sentai, it can happen occasionally, or maybe just once. We also saw Mako showing off her 'sister' attitude and even hugging Youhei for calmness. Thankfully, he avoided being Ryuunosuke. He also got some closure on his problem with Jarmin and overcame it. However, Radiguet's having a plan and it's rumored that the Super Sentai will reach its darkest hour. Wonder what that meant - **GACK!**

Radiguet's note: You heard us right, readers. Soon the dark hour of Super Sentai will happen and I will make sure that none of them will get out of that hour, they will be trapped there forever as I fulfill my goal! So stay tuned... and see me crush the Super Sentai! **HAHAHAHAHA!**


	26. The End of Super Sentai

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Author's note: **This chapter... may get a little too dark. I just wanna say... brace yourself.

* * *

**ACT 26: The End of Super Sentai**

* * *

It was a normal day in the world where Dai was off getting some vegetables for Kizuna. As he walked, the sun ray illuminated the land. "So hot…" It wasn't as bad as that one time the Anti-Flash Phenomenon was making him unable to withstand this kind of sun ray, but it was still a very hot day as Dai walked, one hand carrying the bag full of vegetables, and one hand covering his head. 'In times like this, perhaps a break would be beneficial…'

However, at that moment, he saw an old woman trying to pass the street. She seemed to be having trouble. "Excuse me, ma'am!" Dai called and approached her, "Would you like some help in crossing the street?"

"Thank you, boy… you're so kind…" The old woman replied, smiling. Dai took the old woman's hand and helped her cross the street which was pretty crowded at that time. They crossed safely. "Ah… thank you so much."

"It's no big deal, really!" Dai replied, "I'm just glad I could help."

"Well, as a token of my gratitude, please have these…" The old woman then gave Dai four pieces of papers, "Well, please excuse me…" The old woman was quick to leave him.

"Wait, I do not need payment…" Dai was about to say, but the woman was long gone, "What is this…" He ended up reading the papers and realized… these were tickets for a newly opened public beach. A ticket can be used for two people for a price of one, 'Wow, this looks like a good deal! Guess if we're resting, it had better be here when we got the chance! The time's limited too… I guess I should ask about this to Takeru and the rest!'

In quite the excitement, Dai walked off, heading to somewhere not very crowded so he could transport back to Kizuna at peace.

Little did he know, however, that the old woman was watching him from afar. "Hee hee hee…" The old woman giggled and as she swiped her face… it turned out that it was one of Mazurka's disguises, 'The beach may be real, the deal may be real… but that is where you'll be headed, Super Sentai… your doom…'

Although in a sudden, she coughed several times. 'Gah! Speaking in an old woman's tone doesn't do too good for my throat!' Mazurka thought as she quickly made her retreat from the crowd further.

* * *

"A break, you say?" When Dai gave to the message to Takeru who was training, he was slightly skeptical, "You sure you want to take a break in heavy times like this?"

"Of course I realize that these are heavy times." Dai acknowledged Takeru's worry, but he insisted, "But, well as you know, sometimes breaks are necessary."

"I don't think we need one." Takeru said as he got up and grabbed his shinai. "Sorry, Dai. Maybe another time…" He raised his shinai as he tried to strike on the practice target. It hit him, but the result wasn't satisfactory to him, "Tch… Can't seem to do it right…"

"Takeru?" Shortly after, Miki entered the training room as well, and saw Takeru's face, "Are you okay? You don't look too good…"

"I'm fine…" Takeru insisted, "I don't need…"

"Rest? Please, don't push yourself too hard." Miki reprimanded him, "If your body does require rest after days of nonstop training… you should try resting or you won't make any progress."

"How did you know about…" Takeru was shocked at Miki's perception. She knew on his body condition with a mere look.

"I know, because I had one experience when I was a beginner at gymnastic." Miki said, recalling her past as she wasn't an instant expert of gymnastic, she had her shares of failure, "I thought constantly training was the best thing, but when the big day comes, I was too tired and ended up failing… I know we're at a higher stake here, but when we need rest… we have to."

"… Very well, I'll bite." Takeru said as he looked at Dai, "Dai… I'll take your offer."

"That's great!" Dai said, nodded and smiled while showing his tickets, "Perhaps we can go to this place. I got this from an old lady I helped, looks promising."

"A public beach?" Takeru noted, in which suddenly someone entered in a rush and excitement… Youhei.

"Did someone say 'public beach'?" Youhei stated back, his eyes glimmering in excitement.

"Well I was thinking of a break for us all…" Takeru explained, "And Dai offered to go to the beach…"

"Hey, that sounds great!" Another voice was heard and Gai was seen entering, "I'm totally in for that idea."

"Wow, you seem really excited, Gai." Miki commented, although the comment shortly after turned into a snarking sentence, "Or was it just because you wanna see us in swimsuits?"

"N-no. Well I…" Gai was about to make up his excuse, but deep down, he and Youhei agreed in one thing. A trip to the beach means lots of ladies in swimsuit to ogle at. However, at that moment, someone entered….

"A trip to the beach sounds nice. Maybe I can teach you swimming there." Mako, who just entered, suddenly said those to Miki, who smiled in return, followed by looking at Takeru, "I'm glad you thought even to that, Takeru. Thanks for the understanding."

"Well, I was just following Dai's suggestion here…" Takeru stated, "But what about Sayaka and Remi…"

"I'd say it would be fitting if we take a break now." And speak of the devil, Sayaka and Remi were already at the door, overhearing, and Sayaka spoke, "I've noted that most of the training results these days weren't that good. A break would be good to produce a better result."

"So… where do we go? I mean, which beach…" Remi asked, in which Takeru pointed at Dai who's holding the ticket. Remi looked at it, and was surprised, "Oh! I've also heard about this. Some of my students also got these. This looks interesting, maybe I'll meet one of them there."

"Well, in that case, better prepare for it, then!" Youhei suggested, "We should start preparing for it now!" It's still morning after all, and according to the ticket, the promotion ends in that day. This was their only chance for an economic position. Agreeing with a nod, Takeru also got to his room, trying to prepare what's necessary for a vacation in a beach.

* * *

However, at the ladies' room, everyone was puzzled. The Kizuna did come with some extra clothes they could use… which apparently include swimsuits. But the design of the swimsuits was making them uneasy. "This is the swimsuit I'm supposed to wear?" Miki asked, looking at a certain pink swimsuit, "Looks so tight… and doesn't cover much…"

"It's like a gravure model's bikini…" Mako added, commenting at the bikini's design which did look like a very tight bikini and pants, while holding hers which was apparently red-colored and was strapless to boot, "Who designed the swimsuits here?"

"Akihiro… I'm starting to think that you're secretly a pervert." Sayaka also commented, looking at her swimsuit, a white-colored one, "That is… if you're the one who designed it."

"I wonder how AkaRed and his female allies had to deal with such friends…" Remi also said with her yellow-colored swimsuit, "Can't we just buy a new one? This could be too much even for me…"

"Uhm…" Miki was silent hearing that statement. She didn't know what to answer.

"How about we just take these… and see if there's some swimsuit store nearby." Sayaka suggested, "This'll only serve as emergency."

"That's a good idea." Mako nodded, "Now all we can hope is that they got the right size for all of us…"

* * *

The beach they visited was quite crowded. The Super Sentai boys were already ready with their swimming trunks, each colored as their color suggested as they found the trunks on Kizuna. "All right, this should be great!" Gai commented as he clasped his hands. His eyes were looking left and right… of course, hunting any girls he could hit on, and to his suspicion, there were aplenty, "Woo-hoo, this'll do great!"

"So, I guess everyone's ready for the fun, huh?" Youhei said as he finished setting up the chairs and umbrellas, "Got your sunblock lotions ready?"

"You mean that one to prevent this sun-burn or something?" Dai confirmed, "In that case, I'm ready!" He stretches his hand up, enjoying the sun, "Aah, certainly this is much better than that time when sunlight actually burn me to death…"

"Must've been the Anti-Flash Phenomenon… Good for you, Dai." Takeru commented until he realized something, "So… where's Mako and the others?"

"They sure take their time in changing clothes." Dai commented, as he looked behind… and saw the ladies walking with their swimsuits on, "Oh there they are!"

"Whoa!" Youhei was in awe looking at the ladies' swimsuits, "You girls seriously look stunning. It's like I'm looking at four models…"

"Four smoking hot models at that!" Gai added, also equally enthusiastic, "Man it feels good to walk on Earth again now!"

"D… don't look at us like that." Miki said, a bit shy at the attention, "It's making me uneasy."

"That's some daring design." Takeru stated, "Did you get that from Kizuna, too?"

"Yeah… but it's not like we really want this kind of model…" Mako stated as she was also uneasy with such revealing outfit.

"You see, we went through stores before we changed." Sayaka explained how they were late, "We looked for more covering swimsuits, but… none of them fit our size… So we're stuck with these."

"Well, I guess I can let that go. It's just for today, right?" Remi said as she tried to lift everyone's spirits up, "Come on, let's have our fun!"

"Yeah, no point in musing about what can't be changed." Dai nodded, "Let's enjoy ourselves here!"

* * *

And so every of the Super Sentai went their separate ways, as much as it allowed them. Takeru was just content seeing the team having fun while he relaxed under one of the umbrellas they brought. However, that came to an end when he was being called… by Youhei. "Hey, Takeru! Come over here!"

"Oh, what now…" Takeru said lowly, at least hoping that Youhei was not up for a prank. However, he saw that beside him were some children.

"Well we need one more guy for the game…" Youhei said while Takeru approached him, "So…"

One look at the children and Takeru really couldn't say 'no'. He just nodded in confirmation, "Fine, what game?"

* * *

And meanwhile, on the body of water, Mako was teaching Miki to swim. "Well, let's see… I think freestyle would be the easiest to learn." Mako said, thinking which style would fit. "It's the most common even for beginners."

"Oh, that. I know the theory." Miki mentioned, although her face was quick to switch to disappointment, "It's just that I don't think my body responded well to that…"

"Don't worry! I'm here to help." Mako reassured her while tapping her on the back.

"Mako, please. I'm not a child anymore…" Miki insisted as she felt a little embarrassed, thinking of being taught like a kid learning to swim.

"There's no need to be ashamed. If adults were unable to swim, they've got to start somewhere, with tutors if necessary." Mako reassured once more, "I've had cases of an older man being taught like a child in terms of swimming. He's not that ashamed and it didn't take long for him to swim on his own."

"R… really?" Miki tried to make sure.

"Yep, so come on. Grab my hand and start swimming." Mako said as she offered her two hands, "The water level should be fitting enough."

"Okay…" Without a choice, Miki held Mako's hands and she began swimming, flapping her legs on the body of water.

"Don't forget to breathe." Mako reminded in which Miki got her head above the water, took a breath and got the head above the water again, "There we go, you're doing good!"

After awhile, Mako suddenly let go of her hand, "Well, let's see that freestyle hand." Miki confirmed it and she started also crawling through the water surface with her hand… but it didn't take long for her to eventually give in and ended up drowning, "Oh no!" However, Mako was quick enough to grab her and put her head back to the surface.

"I knew this is going to be useless…" Miki sighed after she regained her composure.

"Don't give up! It'll come in handy, I guarantee!" Mako cheered her up, "One must be aware when the enemy will suddenly strike and if you're knocked to the body of water alone… you'll be in trouble."

"I… see. Okay, I'll do my best!" Miki, reinvigorated thanks to the support, once again resumed her swimming lesson with Mako.

* * *

In the meantime, Sayaka was also resting under the umbrella as she picked up one novel she brought about and started reading. 'Ah… reading a novel on beach does have a different feel compared to reading it in a room…' She thought as she read the pages. She started to get absorbed in the reading, then she didn't realize that there was a shadow looming to her.

"Hey, babe." It was a man, and he didn't look too pleasant, despite having good look.

"What?" Sayaka was quick to reply, putting the book aside.

"You're quite a looker and pretty hot." The man said, "How about a date with me, huh?"

And Sayaka instantly knew this was one man not worth bothering. Without saying a thing she just ignored the man and continued reading. "Oh, ignore me will you? ! I'll show you what a man is like!" The man yelled angrily as he roughly grabbed Sayaka's hand.

"Ah? !" Shocked, Sayaka ended up dropping her book and struggled a little. Such man would be a piece of cake for her. Even when not sitting down, she could've just tossed him aside. But before she even did that, the man backed down.

"Show her what a man is like, huh? With that kind of style-less attitude?" It was Gai, who already pinned his hand behind and started twisting it, as the man started yelping in pain, "Get lost! Come back when you learn about how to treat women!"

"You'll regret that!" The man yelled as he ran off, avoiding Gai. He sighed in return.

"Man, a loser like that thinking too big for his own brain." Gai muttered, and afterwards he looked at Sayaka, "Hey, you OK?"

"I could've handled that myself. But thanks, Gai." Sayaka answered, smiling. Gai returned the smile, but then Sayaka's started to vanish as Gai suddenly walked away, and approached two girls carrying two surf boards. It seemed that he was about to teach them how to surf. But the way it looked like, it's like he's flirting with them. "Gai? ! You womanizer! Fine, you do what you want…" Sighing, Sayaka returned to her seat and continued reading…

* * *

"Sorry I kept you!" In the meantime, Remi came to Dai, who was just sitting down on the beach sands. On her hands were two canned drinks, "Here, as promised!"

"Whoa, thanks!" Dai said as he grabbed it.

"You know how to open it?" Remi asked as she sat down. At least she'd like to know if during Dai's battle against the Mess Empire, he had at least drank from a canned drink.

"Oh don't worry, I know this one." Dai said as he easily opened the can, "See?" As he said that, he started drinking as Remi followed suit. "Whew! Nice breeze. Makes this drink taste even better!"

"Breeze? Well it's kinda hot, but it also has some nice breeze too." Remi added, "Simply great! Reminds me that time I and my siblings went over to beaches. How many times has it been…"

"I rarely got to the beach while fighting. I'm glad I get to do so on Earth's beach again!" Dai added again, but then his voice started to get down a little, "Though I wish I could've taken Sumire-chan over here…"

"Sumire… who?" With her curiosity piqued, Remi then started asking, as she also inserted some naughty comments, "Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

At that moment, Dai ended up spitting the drinks on his mouth, "What? ! No, no! It's not like what you think!" He said, "She's just a good friend of mine. We had quite the adventure and formed a friendship… Not to mention she's already dead."

"Eh? !" Remi was shocked. Once again she let her mouth run a little too uncontrolled.

"Well, we spoke through telepathy… and moments after I befriended her, I found her grave." Dai explained, reminded with his previous quest, "Yeah, it was quite the encounter. But if she's here, I bet she's enjoying herself immensely."

"I think with you enjoying yourself here, she is happy up there as well." Remi nodded and also said, "I bet it'll be what she wanted. For you to be happy. Besides, you found your father too, right?"

"Well yeah… But we got more fights awaiting us before my true reunion comes." Dai reminded, knowing that even if this was a break time, after that they'll be back for fighting.

It would seem that this would've been one relaxing vacation… Until…

* * *

In the middle of the sea, there was a small splash. It quickly grew into a big one as a monster jumped out from it. This monster was a female, with scales of a snake, but there were a lot of worms coming out from her scales.

"Very well… do it, Nurujindan Bouma!" A voice that only she could hear was heard on her ears. As such, her snake tail touched the water and it created a whirlpool.

* * *

In the meantime, Miki and Mako were still swimming, until they feel like something was pulling them in. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Mako, don't you think so?" Miki noted as she felt like being pulled farther from the land.

"Yeah, we should go back." Mako agreed and was about to swim back to the surface. But in the same time, the pull got stronger and stronger, and many people were pulled in as well. "Damn!"

"Ah!" She and Miki were holding hands, but the chaos eventually ended up with their hands released. As Mako witnessed, Miki was helpless with this kind of water, no matter how hard she tried to swim, she continued to be pulled in, "Mako! Go! Don't worry about me!"

"I… I…!" Mako had two choices. She could go back and report to the others, since she could at least swim, if she calmed her mind, she might be able to go against the water pulling her down. However, seeing Miki like that, she chose another option, "Hang in there!" She instead swam with all she could, trying to reach Miki.

"Mako!" Miki yelled, she couldn't believe in what Mako did. Their hands eventually held together, but at that point, it was already too late… they were too near with the whirlpool.

"That's… like a Gedoushuu…? !" Mako witnessed this monster, the Nurujindan Bouma. It was obvious that this monster was a combination between an Ayakashi and a Bouma monster. But she had no time to wonder further as she ended up entering the whirlpool with Miki and spun there.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"MIKI!" After realizing what happened, Youhei yelled and nearly jumped to the water. However, Takeru stopped him before he could do it, "Let go, Takeru!"

"Don't touch the body of water." Takeru stated, "Or else you'll get sucked in too."

"What? ! And leave Miki and Mako like that? ! Are you out of your mind? !" Gai, who arrived shortly, protested, witnessing Takeru's cold decision.

"Takeru had a point." Sayaka, who was with Gai, added, "If we recklessly jump to the water, we'll be unable to help anyone and get in trouble."

"But we can't just leave them like that!" Dai insisted, as he grew increasingly worried seeing that the water has become a completely dangerous zone.

"I didn't say that we're to abandon them either." Takeru stayed calm and had his eyes on the Nurujindan Bouma, "If we snipe that monster, perhaps it will disrupt whatever planning he got."

"Good idea! Better than nothing after all!" Remi agreed with the idea and prepared to depart, "Well let's prepare to transform! Our transformation devices are on our bag, right?"

"Yes. Let's…" Takeru was about to take a step, until suddenly someone landed in front of him and the rest, "You…!" On this figure's landing, everyone nearby started panicking and running. This figure was none other than…

"Radiguet…!" Gai uttered the figure's name. What a time for him to conduct his plan, when the team was resting.

"Super Sentai… I will not let you do anything else…" Radiguet uttered as he eventually raised his sword, "Except to die here!" He then swung his sword, but thankfully, the team dodged in time.

"We're not transformed, a contact with that sword will be fatal." Takeru noted, "Everyone, on guard…!"

They were about to fight further, but then they heard screams. As they looked behind, they saw Grinam soldiers grabbing onto many innocent people, men or women. And one by one, they tossed them into the body of water, in which they were all sucked into the whirlpool created by Nurujindan Bouma. "Ugh… if we let them be…!" Youhei was getting worried, but then he started to run away, "Sorry, guys! Can't let this happen!" He approached one of the Grinams as he leapt. "CHESTO!" With one yell, he kicked the Grinam trying to toss a woman nearby. "Run! Everyone run!" He yelled as he continued to make a stand for the people, fighting against the Grinam.

However, he was eventually overcome when one Grinam smacked his back from behind. The soldiers grabbed him and prepared to toss him to the water… but then those soldiers were kicked on the face by both Sayaka and Remi, and another one was tossed to the water by Dai. "Sorry, Youhei, can't let you have all the fun." Dai assured him as he helped him get up.

"Thanks… but what about Radiguet?" Youhei asked.

"Oh, no need to worry." Remi assured him as she pointed to Radiguet, who fought with just Takeru and Gai, "Those two got him under control."

"Come on, guys we got work to do!" Sayaka reminded and thus the four started fighting the Grinams, protecting the innocents from being tossed to the water. 'Ugh, at this rate, we may not even have the time to shoot that creature down…!'

"You fought with tenacity, even as a human." Radiguet, while fighting Takeru and Gai, commented, "But know your weakness. Feel my power!" He then took a swing straight to Takeru. At that moment, Takeru immediately grasped the blade with his own hands. "What? !"

"Shirihadori. You know as a Samurai, I am capable of such." Takeru noted, still confident as he tightened his grip as Radiguet was still insistent to push his sword onto Takeru's head.

"Even so, you really think you can keep this forever? !" Radiguet beckoned, "Go ahead, I know you want to kick me in the stomach! But your normal feet wouldn't be able to take it…"

"Oh yeah? Bet your eyes can't take this either!" Gai suddenly said and with his hand full of beach sands, he tossed them to Radiguet's eyes.

"Curse you…!" Radiguet, with his eyes filled with sands, ended up in a blunder as Takeru was able to get away.

"Now!" Takeru said, signaling to Gai. The latter just nodded and ran towards the bag. They were trying to pick up their Shodophone and Cross Changer so at least they would be able to transform and stop the monster. However…

"Haaa!" Even if his vision was blurred, Radiguet ended up opening his mouth and blasting the area where Youhei, Sayaka, Remi and Dai were fighting, creating an explosion that knocked them away.

"Gaagh!" Youhei grunted as he fell to the ground. To his side was Dai, "You OK, Dai? !"

"I'm fine!" Dai said as he attempted to get up, "Attacking his own allies to get at us! He's gonna pay for this!"

"Aaaah!" However, screams of two women put that plan in halt. To their horror, they saw Sayaka and Remi already fallen to the body of water and were sucked into the whirlpool too, no matter how hard they try to swim. It only delayed the inevitable.

"No! Sayaka!"

"Remi!"

"Heh… That'll be enough Nurujindan Bouma!" Suddenly Radiguet yelled and the monster nodded from afar.

"What? !" As Radiguet suddenly stepped away, Takeru said to him.

"Super Sentai! Enjoy your last moments. Soon you will be begging that you would've died by my blade today!" Radiguet boasted. And as the whirlpool ceased to be, Nurujindan Bouma picked up a huge net from the water. Every of those caught in the whirlpool, including Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako, were also there. "I will be going, with your female friends in tow. Lament that you were unable to save them! Hahahaha!" With a triumphant laughter, he and the monster and the net vanished.

"Wait, Radiguet!" Gai yelled, but it was no use. So, Radiguet was able to score one more victory for them. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, guys…!" Dai, as he approached the rest, apologized, "If only I didn't suggest going here, at this day…!"

"Come on, now, Dai. We never expected this, so don't blame yourself." Youhei assured him, also tapping his shoulder, "I only hope Miki and the rest is okay."

"I think we should try formulating something for that monster. What it can do, or anything." Takeru concluded, "I'll be at the Shiba Household for awhile. You find what you can in Kizuna."

"Huh? What's with the sudden interest of going back home?" Gai asked in curiosity.

"Well, a woman that appeared in the middle of water body, and having a body like a snake, drowns people off…" Takeru explained shortly, "Well perhaps there is information about Gedoushuu like that."

* * *

As the villains arrived at their hideout, Nurujindan Bouma broke away the net inside a huge hall, dropping everyone there. Expectedly, everyone was in terror, as they were in an unknown place, an eerie one at that.

"They got you too?" Mako, noticing that Sayaka and Remi were amongst the crowd, said.

"Yeah, sorry. We blundered…" Remi replied, not really amused at the current events, "And not only we're not with our devices, we're in this outfit…"

"I suppose it's just bad luck…" Miki tried to reassure the rest. However, just shortly after, they heard the sound of the door opening. And when they looked at the door, they saw Ahames walking in.

"So it seems that these are all that Nurujindan Bouma gathered. Including you, Nagisa Sayaka." Ahames proclaimed, "Very well… none of you will be spared." As Ahames said that, she pointed a finger to a nearby statue and blasted it to destruction as the demonstration of her power. At that very moment, the whole crowd panicked. They feared the possibilities of them being killed. As there were captured children, they were all trembling in fear.

"Showing this to children… you're cruel." Mako condemned Ahames' act. Even so, she knew that fighting in this condition would be futile. But at least she wanted the innocents to be spared.

"Wait, Ahames… I have a proposal." Sayaka suddenly spoke, "Spare these people. In exchange, we will be your prisoner."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? You're going to die regardless, here or later!" Ahames was not about to listen to Sayaka's plead. But before she could aim her finger once more, her wrist was grabbed from behind by Radiguet. "Radiguet…? !"

"So, do you mean what you say?" Radiguet asked once more, "You realize that if you are the prisoners here, then your death will be extremely slow and painful, rather than a quick one? Or that we could use you for something else?"

"I am prepared. Right, girls?" Sayaka then looked at her three allies. They realize what she was thinking, to sacrifice themselves for the innocents. Knowing the risks, they nodded.

"Hmph… very well. They will be spared for now." Radiguet, in a sudden move, agreed to the proposal. As he snapped his finger, there was another door opened behind them, "All of you, get out of here! Consider yourself lucky that these four sacrificed themselves for you, next time I won't be so lenient."

"Aah… aaah!" In fear, the rest of the crowd ran away, leaving the four ladies alone. The four only stared at Radiguet, who also summoned several Grinam soldiers… they're carrying chains. Without even letting them dress up more properly, Radiguet had them chained up with their hands behind them and even their legs were chained together.

"Take them to the prison." Radiguet commanded and the four ladies were picked up by the Grinam soldiers and taken away. However, even Ahames was slightly suspicious on Radiguet's approach.

'Letting go of prisoners? This is not like you, Radiguet. But from your eyes, it's like you had another plan in store.'

* * *

The four were eventually tossed in a prison cell. "Why?" Remi asked and even beckoned, "Is just being held here supposed to be your idea of torture…" However, what she received was a blast from Radiguet's mouth. "AH!" Remi ended up collapsing to the ground.

"If you think you can just taunt like that and get away with it, you'd be wrong." Radiguet beckoned once more.

"Maybe we'd be here." Miki said as well, "But you should know that we won't be here for long… Our…"

"Friends will rescue you, you would like to say?" Radiguet interrupted, "Ha! They won't escape what I had in plan to them. Perhaps you evened the scale with your actions in regards of Shiraishi Mako. But this time… just like how I killed your mother, I will once again tilt the scale to my favor…!"

"What…? !" Mako was shocked hearing this. It was the first time that she heard about Miki's mother. "Miki… you…" Miki was silent. She was trying to keep her emotion at bay. However, Radiguet was relentless.

"If it wasn't obvious enough for you, I will reiterate it. Your patheticness costed the life of your mother." Radiguet continued to taunt, "And did you really expect to defeat me with such silly fighting style? To avenge your mother with that? You make me laugh… You're always the weakest in your team, and yet those eyes say you can defeat me? Or perhaps you're hiding the fact that all you brought to your team, be it Goggle V or this new team… were nothing but trouble?" Miki froze at the sentence. Her face started to lose her composure, reminded with how many times the rest of the Goggle V saved her from danger, and the moments in the new team, especially that one time with the Gunman-Porcupine Bouma, "Failures after patheticness… You're only making your mother weep in hell… even more than how the devils were doing it with her…"

"You… BASTARD!" At that point Miki exploded. She really struggled against the chains that bound her, if she could break free, she would've punched Radiguet on the face, "You won't keep that smirk for long, Radiguet! You'll pay for what you did…!"

"Miki, calm down!" Sayaka tried to stop her, but it was no use.

"Hmph. Revel in your weakness then. Because soon… soon your male friends will be joining your mother in Hell!" As Radiguet said that, he vanished, accompanied with a triumphant laughter.

"You monster…! I won't let it happen! Whatever you're planning, I will stop them!" Miki continued to shout until she got rather tired.

"Miki… have you calmed down yet?" Mako asked, and from her sitting position, she closed herself to Miki, "What is it with you and Radiguet? I never thought that he did that to you in your timeline…"

"In the past, when the Goggle V fought against Deathdark, Radiguet did not appear there…" Remi answered, which was followed by Sayaka.

"But in this bizarre world, early in our struggle… Radiguet did it." Afterwards, Sayaka then told the story to Mako, from Miki's reunion with her mother into the tragic death at the hands of Radiguet.

"My God… that was horrible…" Mako was stunned. Her hatred to Radiguet intensified, due to what he did to Miki. She only looked at Miki, who had a very saddened face, "Miki…"

"It's… all right, Mako." Suddenly Miki looked at her, her face looked quite cheery in spite of her outburst before, "I'm all over it. I promised I won't cry over it."

"Liar." Mako suddenly said, "You can't hide it forever. From the look at your eyes, you seem like you want to cry."

"I…" Miki wanted to protest, but unconsciously, one single drop of tear dropped from her eyes. Her façade destroyed, she sighed and put her head low, "We got caught like this… I'm worried… what will Radiguet plan to do on Takeru and the others?"

"I'm sorry I brought you onto this… I was acting on impulse back then." Sayaka also apologized, "But what crossed my mind back then was that I want the innocents to be spared…"

"No, if we didn't go over with your plan, Sayaka…" Remi countered, "We'd die, we have no means to defend ourselves from Ahames' assault, and the innocents will die too."

"I agree with Remi." Mako also assured, and turned back towards Miki, "Don't worry. It'll work out."

"Now they basically could end up like my mother…" Miki, however, wasn't quite calmed down just yet, "If only I was actually competent in swimming, I wouldn't force you to teach me and we wouldn't end up like this…"

"Now, now, Miki…" Mako tried to calm her down again, "I'm not blaming you or anything. All we can do right now is do what we can…"

"Like what?" Remi suddenly brought up, all while wiggling her hands trying to break free, "We're all tied up tightly here. With chains at that."

"Well I think what Mako was trying to say was that 'We have to believe in Takeru and the others'." Sayaka concluded, "You know, I don't quite like that we are the damsels in distress for this, but it's not like we got many chances to prove otherwise in this. Though things like this happen sometimes, I guess."

"Yeah, we shouldn't muzzle ourselves about this too much." Mako added, as she looked at Miki. She instinctively wanted to hug her, but then she's all tied up with hands behind her, making such act impossible. "Miki… bury your face to my shoulder."

"Eh?" Miki already read what was Mako trying to say, "But I promised I won't…"

"It's fine. Just this once is fine." Mako assured her once more, "We're friends, right? When one wants to cry, the friend's job is to lend a shoulder to cry on… And… I want to shoulder your burden and sadness too."

Miki was silent and touched with Mako's compassion. Without saying a word, she put her face on Mako's shoulder and gave low sobs on their predicament and on her mother.

* * *

Several hours later, Miki was done with her sadness. In time, the four talked quite a bit in terms of plans to get out and searching for something. But then, either the bonds were too tight, or they found nothing like an aqueduct for them to snoop in.

It was suddenly that someone approached the prison. "Doldora…? !" Remi recognized the face.

"Well, looking cozy, aren't you, ladies." Doldora mocked, as she snapped her finger. All of the sudden, several Batzler soldiers arrived. "Well, one of you are about to hold a special meeting with us. I'm afraid the uninvited ones will have to stay."

"Meeting? ! In this kind of clothes? !" Miki protested, "At least you could give a decency to give us more things to wear!"

"No need to worry, the one who gets invited gets to put in something new." As Doldora said that, she had the Batzlers open the door… and they picked Remi up.

"Remi? !" Sayaka called. She struggled to move and approach her, but then Doldora stepped in and kicked her on the cheek, knocking her down.

"Sayaka!" Not only Remi, but Miki and Mako also called her in worry.

"When I said 'the uninvited stays', I mean it." Doldora said coldly, "Now let's be moving." With that, the galactic professor and her soldiers left, carrying Remi away…

* * *

"Nnnngghhmmm! Mmmggh? !" As it turned out, Remi has been tied standing to a post inside a great hall and her mouth has been gagged with a certain cloth… and for some reason, it felt really sticky to her mouth. 'I thought I was going to wear something else! Why am I still in swimsuit? !' She struggled in annoyance that Doldora lied to her.

"Come now, a 'gag' can act like your new accessory. So technically, I wasn't lying." Doldora said, looking at Remi's annoyed face, she realized that she hit the spot, "I didn't say you get to wear 'new clothes'…" It made Remi struggle even more in annoyance.

"So is she in position now?" A voice rang behind her, and as Remi saw in shock, it was Radiguet, "Doldora… so I take your useless new invention works fine?"

"Useless? !" Doldora felt annoyed that Radiguet insulted her new invention, "This cloth is making things easier to silence people." She said as she pointed to the cloth gagging Remi, "All we need was just to circle it on our victims' mouth and it'll stick like a glue, preventing speech."

"Well, from the look of it, it's like normal cloth." Mazurka, who also arrived, commented, "It's a mundane thing. But it has its uses."

"That's enough." Radiguet stated as he looked at Remi, "Hoshikawa Remi… I sense that at least in you… I'm not sensing enough hatred. That's why you will be honored with this show I engineered. Firsthand." Remi could only glare at Radiguet with horror and anger. Thus far, what she heard about Radiguet was particularly nasty. However, she has yet to see it with her own eyes.

'I'll just have to believe them. Radiguet is a sick, nasty bastard…'

"But first, I want you to behold one thing." Radiguet suddenly backed away and showed a broken orb. It's like it's broken in four pieces, if combined, it would become a full orb. "This is what would be called the 'Orb of Corruption'. Ahames went through her effort to obtain it, and I managed to at least know how it's used."

'Ahames…! Then that…' Remi was instantly reminded with the last battle with Ahames and Jarmin. She noted that they picked up something before they escaped.

"It seems that it's meant to be shattered in four… and used separately as a great, corruptive power." Radiguet continued, "As a matter of fact, I've used that on the latest Nurujindan Bouma… by planting it onto its body. Now you will behold something."

As Radiguet snapped his finger, a big screen was shown and Remi saw small, doll-like statues lying down on the floor. However, one thing that shocked her was that the statues were like people in swimsuits. 'No, they can't be…!' In anger, Remi lashed out at Radiguet. "Nnnngghh! Mmmff!" 'You said you'd spare them! Liar!'

"Yes, if I remember, Nagisa Sayaka wanted them to be spared. I am a man of my word." Radiguet stated, each words horrified Remi even more, "I spared them only so they can get into the room where they will be trapped and using Nurujindan Bouma's stone breath to turn them into statues." These were enough for Remi that Radiguet lived up to what everyone said about him. He's a nasty bastard. She only looked at him with angry eyes, occasionally trying to break free of her bonds because she didn't know how long she could hold the urge of punching him on the face.

"Normally, according to Jarmin, that is what it could do normally." Radiguet continued, "However, for you, I have one special occasion. Behold, because this may not be the last time you see it."

Two figures entered that screen. Juzou and Jarmin, they walked to the pile of statues. Juzou then picked a small statue at random and tossed it to the air, while Jarmin opened her mouth, blasting it and eventually it let out some gas and from it, a man emerged. It was a normal man. "Wha… what are you doing…? !" The man said in fear. However, he felt like his body was not normal. It's like something is squiggling in his body and he could hear squeamish sounds from his ears. "What… what is this…? !"

"You will see soon enough." Juzou said, sighing. It's not like he enjoyed doing this as this didn't give him enough satisfaction in fight, but he was gang-pressured with force by Radiguet in the past. As the man crawled backwards, Juzou quickly caught up to him and with Uramasa raised, he then swung it downwards…

"AAAHHH!" The man screamed as Uramasa slashed through his limb, cutting his own arm. But that was nothing to behold with what he realized soon. His arm, rather than dripping with blood, suddenly unleashed something… worms. Not normal worms either… these worms had their mouth full of sharp fangs consuming all. And it was not just that man who was freaked out with this revelation… Remi as well. She ended up closing her eyes in terror and disgust, as the man started screaming uncontrollably and rolled around in pain, as his body also unleashed worms from the part where it was cut.

"Hahaha… what a sight…! You should enjoy it fully!" Radiguet said as he then his fingers onto Remi's eyelids… and forced one of them open, "You see? The turning to stone was but a mere process so the man's body is devoured by worms from the inside and soon, their bloods will be replaced by worms and then…"

At one moment, life escaped from the man's eyes. With its lifeless eye, it stood up like a zombie. He slowly picked up the torn arm and attached it together. Then he looked at the screen with his lifeless eye. "This… will be the fate of humanity. To become nothing but legions of worms into mindless beings." Radiguet concluded his show.

"Hmmmmnnggh! Grrrgggmmmpphh!" Remi had nothing more but to scream and curse under her gag, she couldn't take it anymore. Radiguet went past her expectations to think of something like this. However, Radiguet only closed his head onto hers and said in confidence.

"And you see… perhaps your friends could have a taste in this…"

* * *

However, in the meantime, both Mazurka and Doldora got out of the viewing room. They were holding their mouth. "What is the meaning of this?" They were greeted from behind by Lee Keflen, who was not attending.

"Radiguet… his plan worked… too perfectly." Mazurka explained as she was just about ready to puke anywhere, "As much as it's too effective… it's too disgusting…!"

"What did he do?" Lee Keflen asked again.

"Well… let's just say he made transformation from humans into a legion of worms forming a body possible…" Doldora answered in the briefest way possible. Even thinking about it gave her goosebumps.

"What…? !" Even Lee Keflen was stunned. He would praise it like usual, but he had to admit, even through his record of mixing DNA of various creature, he was horrified at such concept of transforming humans into legions of worms that walk. 'That was certainly over the top… Radiguet…!'

* * *

In the meantime, Remi was sent back to her prison while still bound and gagged, where her friends approached her. "Remi! Are you okay?" Sayaka, worried about her, approached. "What's the matter?"

"Mmm…!" Remi was about to speak, but then her muffled sound made her realize that she was unable to speak. She wanted to explain what she just saw, but she was prevented to do so. In other words, Miki, Sayaka and Mako were prevented to know what's going on. Her face quickly soured when this realization hit in.

"Did they do something to you?" Miki asked, looking at the expression. But there's not much Remi could convey from this limited options.

"It's all right, Remi." Mako said, "Whatever they did to us, we can take'em, right?"

The confidence that the ladies displayed did nothing but distress Remi further. They didn't know the horrors that Radiguet committed and the possibilities of what he'd do to the rest of the world. 'They don't know…! They don't know what Radiguet had in store for the rest of the world, us and our friends! Takeru… guys… please be safe…!'

* * *

"So… we have to do it." Inside Kizuna, Takeru just concluded the meeting with the rest of the boys. He's done his research, and has concluded the Gedoushuu part of the monster. It was part of the Ayakashi Nureujika, which would become the basis of the youkai 'Nure-Onna', the female that lured swimming people in order to drown them in the sea.

"So long as we got it out of water, we may stand a chance." Youhei added, "Though it's too bad I can't pinpoint the Bouma traits. Man, if only Chiron is here."

"We can't take advantage of that one weakness too." Dai lamented as well. It seemed that this Nureujika had one certain weakness, but this seemed unavailable with the current roster of the team.

"Well that's more reason that we have to save them." Gai tried to ensure what they're going to do, "Without them, we…" However, at that moment, the monitor inside the Kizuna acted up and displayed Radiguet. "What? ! Radiguet!"

"Hello, and a good day to you, Super Sentai." Radiguet said through the video.

"Looks like a recorded message…" Youhei commented.

"I suppose our fight was interrupted. So I demand that we do our rematch to the barren mountains located at the south of the town." Radiguet declared further, "Come to there at tomorrow afternoon. Or you wouldn't like the result…" As Radiguet stepped aside, it was revealed that there were four chairs, and Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako were tied up there, and also had similar clothes gagging their mouth. At a snap of the finger, the chair suddenly let out electric current that electrocuted them. "Well then, I will meet you there… Hahahaha…"

"That bastard!" Gai was angry enough that he's about to punch the monitor, but he was held back by Youhei and Dai, "Does he even know the concept 'shame', putting the ladies in their swimsuit? !"

"Hold up, Gai. I know you're angry… I mean, I am too…" Dai said, "But you can't lash out like this!"

"As much as I'm disgusted, they probably just won't care about clothes, if they're caught in those clothes…" Takeru added, although his face wasn't really amused, "It's still a disgraceful act he did…"

"Hmph! It's folly to expect honor and decency amongst Vyram." Gai said, cracking his knuckles to vent his frustration, "Tomorrow, he's going to pay anyway!"

Something, however, bugged Takeru. While the rest were just going fine and confident that they'd save the day like usual, he was a little uneasy. 'It's like Radiguet is plotting something. Perhaps I need to be careful…'

* * *

It was earlier than expected in the promised day. But at there, the villains arrived within the morning when the sun has risen and started to bathe the ground with hot light. Amongst the group were Radiguet, Nurujindan Bouma, as well as Ahames and Jarmin, and a handful of Grinam soldiers. And to put it on the cincher, they also brought in Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako, and in addition of being chained, except the legs this time, and gagged, they were also tied to steel crosses on their back.

The weight of the cross and the heat of the sun proved to be painful for the four, they were like being roasted with their skins exposed to the sun and being forced to carry such heavy thing that wouldn't cover much of their skin. And as they were blindfolded, they really couldn't find anything. "The march begins now!" Radiguet commanded, and as he walked, Ahames pulled a chain in front of Miki, effectively dragging her and her friends forward.

At times, the girls fell down due to the weight of their cross, or because of the harsh terrain of the mountain. At that point, Jarmin would mercilessly whip them until they get up. Despite such rough treatment, the four ladies perservered and managed to get up everytime they fall. Despite their torture, they still kept their spirit up… all except Remi, who knew the horrors that awaited them. Even so, she still managed to bring her spirit up to continue to walk forward.

* * *

Once they arrived at the top of the mountain, Radiguet snapped his finger and the crosses and blindfolds were removed from the ladies. However, as they began to see, they saw men standing next to Radiguet, with lifeless eyes. "Mmmm? !" Sayaka was shocked looking at the men with lifeless eyes. Remi just widened her eyes in horror.

'It's them…!'

"Lift them up." Radiguet commanded and the men obeyed, one by one, they grabbed the ladies, starting with Miki, and then removed the chains around her. Miki was confused that they were ordered to untie her, but when she felt like something was wiggling near her, some weird feeling started to get to her spines. The chains that were used to wrap her body ended up being used well… as they pin her down to the cross she was carrying and tied her there, before the cross was lifted up.

And they did the same to Sayaka, Remi and Mako. With them being crucified like that, it made the sun light becoming more painful for them, they could get sunburn for long exposure. "Nnghh…!" Miki cursed at Radiguet, despite wriggling her arms to break away.

"Well, this will be your seats. You will witness something good from here…" As Radiguet said that, he swung his sword freely, cutting down one of the men with mindless eye on the hand. Once worms came out from the torn hand, it was then Miki, Sayaka and Mako realized what Radiguet has done. "Surprised? These were the men I let go yesterday." Radiguet boasted, "I spared their pathetic lives so I can turn them into these."

"Mmm… Mmmmgghh!" Mako yelled under her gag. Torturing her with her parents was one thing, but at this point, she was pretty sure that Radiguet was a total monster.

"Worry not, these are but the appetizer of what to come." Ahames boasted, while putting her hand to her mouth as she also started to feel squeamish on the worms. However, at that point, she finally looked below and saw four figures. "Looks like they've come."

"And this… is the main course." Radiguet said as he leapt down from the cliff and approached the four figures… the Super Sentai. "You kept your word. Good. As I expected from humans."

"Silence." Takeru said coldly, "We'll not just save the ladies. If able… we'll destroy you here." He looked at Mako and the rest and gave them a reassuring face that they will prevail. 'Just wait, I'll get you all out.' Mako tried to put a gladdened face to assure Takeru. "Let's go." He then said to the rest and they nodded, and prepared to transform…

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

"**Blue Turbo!**"

"**Cross Changer!**"

"**Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!**"

As the team transformed, they began to charge forward. Radiguet was alone, but he stood there, still confident like he could beat them. "You got guts to face us four alone!" Blue Turbo said to him, "But it's okay, because you're going down easier!"

"On the contrary…" Radiguet declared as he blocked the sword slashes of both Blue Turbo and Green Flash, "I alone will be enough to defeat you!" With that, he deflected the two, and to their shock, they hit an invisible wall.

"What…? ! Damn, must've been Ahames…!" Green Flash guessed and he was right on spot. Ahames has encased them in her Hard Wall, making their fight inescapable.

"What's the matter, Super Sentai…?" Jarmin taunted further, "If you do not even fight seriously, then…" Afterwards, one by one, she whipped the crucified ladies with her whip, making them wince in pain.

"Damn it, Jarmin…! You'll be sorry once I grab your hair and beat you up…! I won't hold back even though you're a woman!" Blue Turbo cursed, but that just meant that they had to fight harder. At that moment, after they were knocked back, Shinken Red and Black Condor already attacked Radiguet from behind with their swords, but Radiguet was quick enough to eventually gain the even ground.

"Is this all you can muster? Pathetic worms…" Radiguet taunted.

"Shut your trap!" Black Condor wouldn't let such taunt go like that. With his Wing Gauntlet on, he aimed at Radiguet and yelled, "Wing Beam!" With that, the gauntlet fired rays straight onto his face, causing an explosion…

And suddenly, Radiguet was gone, and in his place was his super powered form, the Radigan. He immediately choked Black Condor on the neck and smashed it onto the Hard Wall.

"That form…!" Shinken Red was reminded with how Radigan handed him a surprise defeat. This time, the time of payback has come, "I won't lose to that again! Rekka Daizantou!" He immediately turned his sword into the bigger one and swung to attack Radigan, damaging it. As he looked behind, he saw that backup was ready, thus he leapt.

"J-Machine Gun!"

"Green Vul!"

Blue Turbo and Green Flash blasted their guns to Radigan, blasting it. But he was still standing there. "Everyone on guard…!" Shinken Red rallied his team, "No matter what, we cannot give up, especially from the likes of him…!" The fight was far from over… but the Super Sentai would never give up.

Suddenly, a smirk got onto Ahames face as she suddenly snapped her finger. "Now! Nurujindan Bouma!" At that moment, Nurujindan Bouma leapt and stood above the Hard Wall. "Now is the time, Radiguet!"

"Mmm? !" Remi was shocked. It was this monster who was capable of turning the people into small statues to be processed into those walking worms in human skin. "Mmmmmhh! Mmmmggghh!" Shaking her head and struggling, she yelled, warning the team of the danger. But the team did not know what she truly meant… except Sayaka, who perceived that Remi must've known something horrible.

And at that point, Radigan knocked away the Super Sentai to a corner and stepped aside. Ahames then opened the Hard Wall for him to step aside and when the Super Sentai tried to pass, the wall closed. "What? ! Are you running away? !" Black Condor yelled.

"Hahahaha… You fell for it, Super Sentai!" Turning back to his normal form, the Vyram count laughed. "Now you will be like them, becoming a bunch of worms!"

"Wha…? !" Shinken Red said in shock and suddenly, when he looked up, he saw gas being unleashed by Nurujindan Bouma.

"Aaaahh!" Soon, scream filled the dome. And when the gas vanished, so did Shinken Red, Black Condor, Blue Turbo and Green Flash. All that remained were small statues of themselves.

"MMMMMMMFFF!" If Remi wasn't gagged, what would come out from her mouth was a blood-curling scream of anguish. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she knew what would happen. Miki, Sayaka and Mako could only look at her, worried. As soon as Radiguet returned to the top of the cliff, carrying the four small statues, the three shot him an angry glare.

"The process will take time for them. But once it's complete, your friends will be restored from this condition…" Radiguet explained as eventually a psychotic grin escaped his lips, "As those mindless beings formed by worms!" Hearing that, the ladies had their eyes wide open in shock. In a combination of anger, sadness and terror, they struggled with all their might and screamed curses under their gags, thinking that their friends were doomed with such state of becoming legions worms in human skin…

"I suppose it's time to depart…" Jarmin noted and as Radiguet nodded, everyone else were teleported into the villains' base.

* * *

"It's over! Victory is ours!" Radiguet yelled in triumph, towards Ahames, Juzou, Mazurka, Jarmin, Doldora and Lee Keflen, "The Super Sentai is no more!"

"Hmph, admittedly your plan is a little disgusting. But what matters is that you completed our mission." Lee Keflen said, "But what did you do to the women? Kill them?"

"No, let them stay the way they are. There's nothing they can do." Radiguet passed such thought, "In fact, I will let them watch as we spread the worms to the Earth… thus beginning our conquest which will go unimpeded without those pesky Super Sentai!"

"Hmph… so the fight is over…" Juzou said, slightly sad with the end of the battle, "There's nothing more to cut…"

"Hasn't that been our objective?" Mazurka assured him, "It has been our aim that we destroy the Super Sentai first so our conquest will not be hindered!" Juzou was slightly silent, but Jarmin did understand where he's coming from.

'You aim for a worthy fight. And if it's these normal humans… you wouldn't be satisfied…'

"For this occasion, I have prepared something for you all. For the destruction of Super Sentai!" As Radiguet exclaimed, he snapped his finger and from the ground, a table with seven glasses of wine appeared, where everyone else was picking them up… except Juzou, who wasn't quite in the mood. "You'll regret not taking one, Gedoushuu."

"Don't mind me." Juzou noted as he backed away.

"Regardless… Shortly, our invasion shall begin!" With that, Radiguet initiated that every of the villains would touch their glasses together in victory, "Cheers!"

However, even so, while the villains were celebrating, some still held their own ambitions high. 'Enjoy your happy moment, Radiguet… one day, you'll be open… and I'll be taking your place and everyone else's.' Ahames thought.

'Everyone else is enjoying themselves. But when they're distracted eventually… I will… heh heh heh…' Doldora also thought. In short, each villains were also plotting on their own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako were instead imprisoned in a huge torture chamber, sitting down in four chairs and still chained and gagged there. Thinking of how everything failed, and they were stuck prisoners, and the fate that befell to their allies crushed their hearts so much that the only thing they could do was to struggle with their bonds in futility, their voices muffled and tears of anguish couldn't stop pouring from their eyes.

'Takeru…'

'Youhei…'

'Gai…'

'Dai…'

In a flash, the heroics of the Super Sentai vanished and a dark age loomed over Earth…

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will co- GACK!  
**

* * *

Radiguet's note: Okay, that's it! Show's over! We, the villains, won so there's nothing more for you to see! Get out! This is the end! Those Super Sentai turned to statues aren't duplicates like before! Get out!

What, you're still staying? Well fine, we'll extend for one more chapter. Let's just say an epilogue for you, you get to see how the Earth rots by our hands! Go ahead and stay tuned, you'll enjoy the last days of Earth! **HAHAHAHAHA!**

(P.S: Aside of the explained Gedoushuu half of Nurujindan Bouma, the Bouma half is from 'Gundan Bouma'. 'Gundan' here refers to 'Legion' and it refers to the Bibilical Legion which goes like 'We are Legion, for we are many')**  
**


	27. Angels of Salvation

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai**

**Radiguet's note: **And here's the chapter that you've been waiting for. The end of Earth! Now enjoy!

* * *

**ACT 27: Angels of Salvation  
**

* * *

Earth… even if it's just the alternate version, is facing its worst crisis. The mindless humans constructed by worms were released by Radiguet in order to attack other humans. When one mindless human constructed by worms make contact with other humans, the worms inside them were released, piercing through the human skin and started devouring their organs, and duplicated themselves from the inside. Soon, after tremendous, untold pain… they would share the same fate as those who were infected.

And those who fell to that state… would've died by default, thus in the real world, the people that was supposed to be turned to that would vanish and die.

"This is Shima reporting live." From a television, straight from the news channel itself, a report was broadcasted in regards of the current situation, "Very early this morning, a strange phenomenon has been occurring where some men acting very weird spotted walking like zombies. They…" The reporter's report was cut short as it seemed that one of these mindless men touched the cameraman, "Oh my God, they're here! It's… worms? ! It's coming out from him? ! No! No! Get away from Shinji right now!" There was screaming as the camera was dropped, and a worm just crawled in front of the camera, "Shinji? ! AAAHHH! NOOO!"

"Heh heh…" In another place, Radiguet, accompanied with Juzou, Lee Keflen and Nurujindan Bouma, oversaw the terror right on with his eyes, "Truly a sight to behold. I never imagined that I would come this far, and I have no regrets. I am right after all, without the Super Sentai, invasion would be like taking a candy from a baby!"

"I'm afraid I bear you bad news." Lee Keflen suddenly interrupted Radiguet's trip, "Perhaps you may have doomed the male Super Sentai in slow transformation and locked up the female Super Sentai inside your base. However, do you remember that there were more than them that we have encountered?"

At that moment, Radiguet bit his lip. He then realized that this is no time for this for the moment. Two Super Sentai warriors once stood against him and have yet to be punished with a horrifying fate. "Cease all your feeding, now! We have work to do!" Radiguet commanded, causing the army of mindless humans constructed by worms to stop their infection on Earth. "Apparently two people eluded our punishment. These two… Red Falcon and Dyna Black… Find them! And I will take care of them with death!"

Nurujindan Bouma nodded and rallied its 'slaves' to find the two one-time allies of Super Sentai. Radiguet quickly turned towards Juzou, "Call in the others. I will not hold back any longer. Once they're spotted, we'll give everything we got to make sure they stay dead."

Juzou just nodded and left. However, something was running in his mind. 'This is getting boring so fast. I'm not sure I can keep up. Uramasa must've been crying that any that I cut right now turn out to be so unworthy…'

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the enemy's dimension, Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako, were all helplessly bound and gagged inside the torture chamber as they witnessed all the terror on the Earth inside. While they despaired at the fate of their friends, seeing the terror somehow made them remember something. They're still alive, and as long as they live, they must keep their heart strong to prevent the complete victory of evil. As long as they live, the battle was not yet over. They were quick to steel their hearts further and regain their spirit._

_However, watching the terror and regaining their spirits were just a few hours ago._

* * *

As of the moment, however, Mazurka, Ahames, Jarmin and Doldora paid a visit to the torture chamber. As to vent their frustration of these heroines' intervention in the past that led to their failures, they started physically torturing the ladies.

"Nnngh!" A pained, muffled grunt came from Miki as Mazurka's staff was smashed onto her face. She had been put in a kneeling down and Mazurka had been beating her quite heavily with her staff.

"How many times has it been that you… you and the accursed Goggle V thwarted all my—our plans to the point of…!" Mazurka scowled as she grabbed Miki on the chin and started tightening her grab, "To the point of Deathmark making me into a walking bomb that led me to my demise!"

Miki just stayed silent. But even if her body has been wounded as she received her beatings previously, her face wasn't even showing signs of begging to be spared. She could take it. She wanted to prove that this was not the extent of her toughness that everyone underestimated her for it. Her face annoyed Mazurka even further as she ended up giving a slap on her face, which knocked her to the ground. Before she could get up, however, Mazurka instead planted her foot onto Miki on the cheek, and continued to push it down. "Mmmnn… mmff…" There were only grunts of pain, and even if her face was frowned due to pain, she would never give in to the pain.

"All my pain… all my humiliation… you take it!" Mazurka exclaimed as she continued to stomp on her face.

And in the same time, Ahames was also present, and the one she was torturing was Sayaka. She was standing onto a post, still tied to it. "Well, well… this certainly brings back memories." Ahames said, looking at Sayaka and remembering how she first clashed with the Changeman, "At that time I got you all tied up… like this too. So… feeling nostalgic?" Sayaka kept silent and wasn't even looking like she's scared.

"Hmmnn…" Ahames then started running her pointer finger, onto Sayaka's exposed body, starting from her shoulder.

"Hmph… for a human, you've got quite the skin." Ahames praised a bit, until her face started looking twisted. All of the sudden, from her finger, a blast went through, piercing through Sayaka's skin and body, hurting her. "It's too bad it's the skin of the Changeman that I hate thoroughly! You'll pay for all the humiliation I suffered thanks to you! And even culminating to my fall to despair!"

'Wasn't it because Bazoo revealed that he never keeps his promises?' Sayaka thought, recalling that it was Bazoo revealing that Amazo Star would never be restored that Ahames fell to the deep end. However, Ahames finger blasts continued to strike on Sayaka in many parts so she didn't have time to think about it further.

And at the same time, Doldora was having her way to Remi, who's now tied lying to a Y-shaped contraption, with only her wrists and ankles chained there. "This body still remembers… After all, part of Zaza is here." Doldora said to Remi, who looked at her with defiant eyes. "And she is just thinking the same like me. How we are angry on how you and the Fiveman thwarted us so many times… Driving us to…"

"Mmmnnmmhh?" Remi instead attempted to taunt her, to show her defiance. She was about to say if her fall was not due to their direct interference. This hit a spot on Doldora as the true reason why she fell to madness was because the revelation that Empress Medon was already dead and what they served all along was the sentient ship Vulgyre. But rather than showing it, after a little silence, Doldora instead delivered a powerful chop onto Remi's stomach, "Ghhnggk!"

"Regardless of what happens, your constant meddling had part in it!" Doldora came up with an excuse, "You'll pay for it… with a present from me and Zaza. First…" As her body was now a combination between her and Zaza, she drew something from her back… two pink-colored swords. These were the swords used by Zaza. Shortly after, Doldora climbed onto the contraption, kneeling above Remi and brandishing the two swords…

And then stabbed both of Remi's open armpits with the swords. "Nnnngh!" There was a yelp in pain as Remi closed her eyes and clenched her fist in pain, but it was only momentary as Doldora was quick to pull the swords, now its edge was coveted with her blood.

"Heh heh… That was for Zaza. And now…" As Doldora said that, she got down from the contraption. She then grabbed another thing from her armor… a switch. "This one is for me." At pressing the switch, the contraption gave out electric jolts that struck Remi for an electric torture.

All in the while, a horrified Mako, still tied on the chair she was previously before, could only watch in horror as the various tortures were subjected onto Miki, Sayaka and Remi. "Mmmn! Nnnnngggmmnnmmfffmmh!" She pleaded to stop, viciously shaking her head… but what she received was a harsh whipping from the back, courtesy of Jarmin. In return, Mako could only glare at her with hatred. But something felt a little off. Jarmin did not possess the enthusiasm as the rest of the villainesses.

"What's the matter, Jarmin?" Mazurka, still stomping on Miki's head, suddenly asked, "This isn't like you to be like this. You were much more enthusiastic before, when it comes to torture."

"You had a whip, why did you let Shiraishi Mako sit down? The chair just obstructs the area you can whip her." Ahames suggested. "Although, there is another thing you can do with your whip… like this." She then formed her energy whip from her stick… and then began circling it on Sayaka's neck, before choking her with it. Despite the muffled grunt of pain Sayaka let out, Jarmin wasn't even getting impressed or excited.

"Perhaps what she wanted was not that woman over there." Doldora stated, pointing to Mako, "But her arch enemy instead. That Turboranger, yes? It's too bad he's now slowly turning into a worm instead of being your torture dummy… Admittedly this is a good stress relief."

'Maybe they're right…' Jarmin started to admit, looking away, 'If it was Blue Turbo to be tied here, I'd enjoy this more…'

"What are you even doing here?" All of the sudden, the door to torture chamber opened, and Juzou entered, "Quit this useless thing and get down. Radiguet wants to hunt down the remaining Super Sentai together."

"What? !" Doldora said in shock, "I thought we…"

"No, he's right." Mazurka finally realized, "We haven't taken care of Red Falcon and Dyna Black yet."

"We'll be there soon, just let us clean up a little." Ahames said as Juzou nodded and closed the torture chamber's door.

As such, everyone started cleaning up. They put Miki, Sayaka and Remi back to their seats, tied like usual, as well as having the chair circle back to back with Mako's, and had another chain tying the four together in a circular form. "We will be back soon. Do not worry, we won't kill you just yet. But those two friends will not be so lucky probably… Heh heh…" Ahames declared as the ladies went off.

The heroines just looked at them with angry glare, and as they all left, they started looking at each other, worried if they couldn't take it anymore or not. Fortunately, after several worried face exchanges, they started exchanging reassuring faces, signifying that such torture would never be enough to break their spirit.

* * *

"Hold up, Jarmin." As Jarmin was about to leave, following Ahames, Mazurka and Doldora, Juzou stopped her on her tracks.

"What now, Juzou?" Jarmin halted and asked the stray Gedoushuu.

"Don't you feel it too…? This boredom…" Juzou stated the words that made Jarmin realize something, "I'm here for a rematch and eventual defeat of worthy opponents like Shinken Red. But now that he's in this condition, I'm left with just worthless humans to cut. This isn't going good… Uramasa hungers for a worthy opponent, not something this weak…"

"What's your point over this?" Jarmin stated, although she wondered if what Juzou said was quite true for her.

"Radiguet is taking away my excitement and my worthy opponent, Shinken Red." Juzou stated further, "I want to be the one to cut him in two. I actually don't want him to end like this. If he is to end, it had better be at my hands, on Uramasa's edge."

"You know, Juzou… You're right." At the end, Jarmin finally nodded, agreeing with Juzou, "It doesn't feel the same to torture if it isn't Blue Turbo I'm torturing. Like you, I want to kill him with my own hands, rather than on those worms' fangs. Victory… I never thought it would be this boring."

"No. You haven't won yet." Juzou encouraged, "Your victory is when you kill Blue Turbo with your hands, while my victory is when I kill Shinken Red myself. Radiguet may consider this his victory… but it's not for us." With that, he took his steps to return to the torture chamber.

"Juzou, you don't mean to…!" Jarmin said in surprise.

"Yes. These women will be freed. And hopefully, destroy that monster, thereby reverting Shinken Red and the rest back to normal." Juzou explained.

"Are you serious about this, Juzou?" Jarmin asked, "What if Radiguet…"

"Are you so scared with that Radiguet you don't want to seize your desire?" Juzou shot back in which Jarmin eventually agreed.

"Very well. But it will be more fortunate if Radiguet does not know we're the culprit behind this." Jarmin said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the other details."

* * *

It was just then back in the torture room that the heroines realized something was off. They felt like the chair where they're tied, the chains that tied them… were rising in temperature. Did Ahames and the rest put something on the chair, or was it that new chain she used to keep them tortured while they're away? Regardless of what was it, it made the heroines uneasy and started struggling due to the heat getting to them.

And they ignored Juzou and Jarmin entering the room, approaching them. And…

SCHING.

A sword swing. In instant, the very chain producing the heat fell off, destroyed.

SCHING SCHING.

There were more sounds of sword slashes, and all of the sudden, the heroines were freed from the chains binding them. Jarmin then approached each girls and tore the gags around their mouth, but since they were rather sticky, it left quite the pain. "Ow! That hurts! You could at least do it softly!" Remi yelled in return.

"Wait, Remi… something's… wrong." Sayaka noted in which everyone silenced.

"Juzou… why are you doing this?" Mako asked, still with a rather suspicious tone. She couldn't believe that Juzou would go this far.

"Did you think I'll just bow my head like a lapdog to Radiguet? You don't know me as much despite us fighting against each other for a year, Shinken Pink." Juzou said, "Think… why do you think some like Chimatsuri Doukokuu doesn't trust me that much?"

"Hm… wait, so you're doing this on your own accord?" Mako guessed and Juzou nodded, in which Jarmin took over.

"It has simply reached to the point that Radiguet's victory and goal clashes with ours." She said, "So that's why we act on our own."

"Your goal… what is that goal?" Miki asked, "I reckon it's the same as the rest. Trying to take over."

"No." Juzou shook his head, "I simply want a duel with Shinken Red. While Jarmin…"

"I want to be the one to kill Blue Turbo myself. With my own hands."

"I knew it." Miki sighed, realizing that they had no intentions to turn good, "It was futile to hope for the utterly impossible."

"So if you want those… you do realize that those two…" Sayaka stated.

"That is where you come in." Jarmin said as she handed down a map, "This is a map of this dimension. You can find the exit as well as the statues containing your friends here. Just remember that this map will burn itself once you get out."

"Once you get out, you must take out that monster Nurujindan Bouma." Juzou continued, "Only then you can reverse the status of your friends. And in the same time, giving us another chance."

"Nice offer. But with their state…" Remi sighed, remembering what was to happen to their friends.

"It seems that the process would take longer thanks to being… a Super Sentai." Jarmin stated, "That's why you must hurry. I reckon that there's only about 4 hours left until their process is completed."

"4 hours? !" Miki gasped in terror, "That means we have to hurry! Come on, can you stand?"

"Wait, what if this is a trap? !" Sayaka warned, "Besides, without weapons and…"

"Don't disappoint me. If you really are the Super Sentai, then even when you're 90% naked, you should be able of taking care of yourself." Juzou challenged.

"Just remember that you don't owe us anything. We're only doing this to further our goal. Next time we meet as enemies…" Jarmin stated further, "Do not expect pity from us or try to pity us."

"One last question… Juzou." Mako gave out one more time, "Why don't you just do it yourself? Killing the monster, I mean…"

"I just thought it'd be more fitting if you're the one who did it." Juzou silently said, "Now get moving before I change my mind."

Miki nodded. This would be their chance to grasp for freedom and save their friends. But freedom would have to come first. Thus, she, along with Sayaka, Remi and Mako, ran off from the torture chamber, despite still only in their swimsuits.

'Hmph… if they can get out, then they will get the privilege to be cut down by Uramasa…' Juzou thought.

* * *

In the meantime, despite being in the swimsuits, the ladies did their way to sneak on the villains dimension, guarded with various soldiers brought by the villains. They managed to hide to plan their next move, and along the way they managed to find some cloth to bandage on Remi's bleeding.

"Okay, just go on straight from here and according to the map, we'll reach it." Remi noted. They were about to go, but Sayaka was holding her in the shoulder, "What now, Sayaka? We don't have time to waste!"

"I know, but don't you think it's weird that Juzou and Jarmin would help us like this?" Sayaka asked, "We may be walking to a trap."

"I know what you meant, Sayaka. At first I actually doubt it." Mako explained, "Juzou wasn't exactly a trustworthy person. But… I think we can use this to our advantage. Let's look at it, if we didn't accept their offer, we'll be stuck in that torture room, tied up, gagged and only more torture await us, and Takeru and the rest are doomed to be those…" Just the mention of those creatures was enough to silence the ladies. They were obviously scared with the prospect of such thing that happened.

"I agree with Mako. This is a one in a million chance we must not miss." Miki added, "It also shows how Radiguet's bonds with his allies aren't that strong. We must live, save our friends, and show him that our bonds are nothing to be trifled with!"

"Now that you think of it… I guess it makes sense. Well, let's make full use of it." Sayaka finally agreed and once the area cleared, they ran forward, avoiding detection.

They finally reached the hall where they kept the statues in a cell, standing on four pedestals. "There it is…" Remi whispered, and noticed that it's surrounded by not just two Batzler soldiers, but also two Spotmen. "It's guarded, though. What do you say we just rush in? Just because we're nearly naked doesn't mean we can't fight, right?"

"That's a sound idea, but I'd rather minimize the attention." Sayaka shot down the idea.

"Hm… if what Kijima told me was right…" Miki started thinking, recalling something said by her friend Kijima Futoshi, alias Goggle Yellow, said during a certain experience he got caught… Spotmen could sometimes be gullible. "Lucky us, it's Spotmen guarding it. We can make it blunder… and…"

"Hey, sometimes Batzler soldiers can be gullible too!" Remi added as well, "And yeah, forget about head-on assault, we girls gotta show our wits!"

"Well… don't you have any ideas about how we're going to approach here?" Mako then asked. "If you got ideas, I'm all for it."

"Yeah…" Sayaka nodded and then she looked at Mako, followed with the rest also looking at her.

"Um… what's with that stare?"

* * *

As the Batzler soldiers and Spotmen just patrolled, suddenly they looked at the side… and saw Mako. She's… striking a rather sexy pose, and had an alluring feel while in her swimsuit, all while her finger was put on her lips, as if enticing them. "Hey, what are you…!" Batzler Soldier A was about to say something, but something struck him. He was awestruck on just how gorgeous Mako was.

"Ooh, baby! You know…" Spotman A said, "I'll just make this one an exception and maybe you'd like a talk in my room?"

"Hey, no fair, buddy! What about me? !" Spotman B got jealous and argued with his fellow Spotmen.

"The one being unfair is you!" Batzler Soldier B added up, "Why do Deathdark soldiers get all the fun? What about us Zone soldiers? !"

"Aah…" Mako suddenly said. She tried to make sure she sounded like she's having an orgasm in every word she said. "You guys… we can share, right? I'll be nice… We can go to the torture room for our fun…"

"Ooh! Maybe a dominatrix kink? !" Batzler Soldier A said in excitement.

"All right, everyone gets their share! Let's go together!" Spotmen A said and finally the four guards came in agreement.

"Ooh… I'm so glad…" Mako continued to let out breathy, alluring voice to entice the guards as she walked out of the room with the guards…

And suddenly, the guards were ambushed by Miki, Sayaka and Remi, and along with Mako, they ended up surprising and beating the ever loving crap out of the four guards, until they're all unconscious. And from one of them, the key to the cell was found.

"All right, mission successful!" Sayaka said as she held out the key, "Come on, let's retrieve our friends!"

"You guys…" Mako said, her voice back to normal and her face red, completely embarrassed at what she had to do, "I'm never doing this again."

"Ah, come on, Mako, don't be such an uptight!" Remi teased, "At least your sex appeal saved the day for now!"

"Fine, fine. Just this time, got it?" Mako said, sighing.

"The day isn't saved yet." Miki reminded as she picked up the statue of Blue Turbo. While Sayaka picked up Black Condor's, Remi picked up Green Flash's and Mako picked up Shinken Red's, "Now we have to get out of here."

"Right." Mako finally could agree without embarrassment and everyone else ran off from the prison. The exit wouldn't be too far from there.

But then, one of the guards that got knocked down before managed to hit something in the alarm… turning on the alarms and had the ladies surrounded. "Wow, what a way to stop us." Remi commented.

"We're lucky the likes of Radiguet aren't here, but we can't stop here!" Sayaka reminded once more, "We MUST get out of here, and if they insist get in our way, we'll just have to beat them while we run!"

"Right!" All the ladies agreed. And even if they were wearing their swimsuits, they continued to fight against the enemy soldiers blocking them.

As Remi was beating up the enemy, with various moves that left her hands raised up, she looked at some Zolors soldiers that were staring at her. "What, you think my armpits look delicious? !" Pissed off, Remi started kicking many of them and had one Zolors soldiers being encircled on her armpits, for that moment forgetting the pain she's getting. "Yeah, just like that… and THIS!" She started punching the Zolors on the head she just encircled with her arms, before she raised her other arm, started shaking and let out a little yell to gather her inner strength, and… "HWAAA!" She let out one last punch to the Zolors as she released her submission hold with her arm, knocking him down.

In the same time, all while Sayaka was fighting against various Grinam soldiers, she noticed that they seemed quite fixated on her legs. "Oh, are my legs too distracting to you? Well, good for you!" As she said that, she kicked the Grinam soldiers that stared at her legs. As she said that, she also noticed some soldiers trying to hunt her. 'Oh, I guess a lil' change of style wouldn't hurt. Good thing Mai taught me a thing or two in surprise…' As she thought that, she suddenly leapt behind, catching one Grinam soldier in surprise as her butt smashed onto the particular soldier's face, falling down. Sayaka didn't let up as she eventually dodged the other soldiers' attack and continued to strike.

In the same time, some Nanashi Renjuu was also in the fray and Mako was lucky to pick up one sword they dropped. She repelled them with sword strikes, but then noticed that some Nanashi Renjuu was looking at her breasts. "What are you looking at? !" Flustered, Mako slashed the staring soldiers. She swore to never use sex appeal on purpose anymore…

In the same time, Miki has been using her inherent gymnastic skills with flips and all to continue dodging and attacking her attackers, in particular the Spotmen. It seems that she's having quite some time as the Spotmen were distracted with her exposed skin. 'Proves that most soldiers here are perverts…' Miki thought, until she suddenly stopped, and suddenly smiled, spun, blew a kiss and winked… and the Spotmen stopped. Too stunned with how cute she looked like with it as well as a flash of her well-toned slim back, despite several wounds thanks to the torture, they feel dazed. In which Miki used to suddenly pull a lever nearby, which dropped them to a hole.

They persevered and continued to fight, never wanting to stop until they finally reached the exit… and they eventually did, arriving back to the mountains where they were crucified. "We're here… So how do we get back to Kizuna again?" Remi asked.

"Good question. Most of our morphers were still in that bag." Sayaka noticed, "Guess we have to return to that beach."

"Wait a minute." Mako suddenly said as she found something. A Shodo Phone. "Takeru must've dropped this when he turned to stone…"

"Ah yes, as far as I remember, it's the Shikengers who usually had a morpher that doesn't need to be worn in the body." Miki noted.

"Wait, let me see how we can get this to transport us to Kizuna…" Mako noted as she tried dialing some buttons. But… she couldn't seem to get it right.

"Allow me." Sayaka said as she took over the Shodo Phone and eventually, they were transported back to Kizuna.

* * *

In the meantime, Radiguet has split up with the rest of his team in order to hunt down Red Falcon and Dyna Black. After searching for quite awhile, however, a Grinam soldier approached him. "What is it?" Radiguet asked for a report, but as the report dawned to him… it infuriated him to no end. "Then why didn't you stop them? ! Worthless maggot!" He lashed out as he slashed that particular soldier, instantly slaying him. This made the other soldiers step back in fear.

"I have no need for useless soldiers. Make yourself useful, or you will end up like him!" Radiguet warned the rest of the soldiers, before he gave the main report, "Well apparently, our prisoners have escaped. I will have to summon the rest to discuss about this. In the meantime, continue the search and destroy without me. Anyone who falls back… you know what happens." One word and the Grinam soldiers obeyed in fear. With that, Radiguet walked away.

'They're secured there…! Something must be working behind my back…'

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kizuna, everyone was finally dressed back. It's been quite the horrid experience of getting caught while in swimsuit, very revealing swimsuits at that. But they're ready to put it behind and focus on what to do next.

"So basically, first things first, we have to avoid that gas. And the horde it brings." Sayaka said, trying to conclude what the creature could do, "And no touching the body of water if it makes up that whirlpool."

"But, can we beat it in time, though?" Remi asked, "We can't use the Super Sentai Ball, there's only four of us, plus it's only three colors! It's not even half of it." At that point, the team was silent. They were under high pressure, and there were only few options.

"This is no time to give up." Suddenly Miki said as she got up, "I know we're in a pinch. But… how many times have we with our teams be in a pinch and get out of it with efforts? It's true that we're just four ladies. But no matter what… I want to believe one thing…" All of the ladies listened to Miki intently as she, with full of serious passion, continued, "We're all warriors. We CAN make a difference, despite our gender. They probably would underestimate us because we're woman, but we shouldn't fall for it. We must do our best. Takeru… Youhei… Gai… Dai… everyone in the Earth… They're depending on us, that's why we must not let them down! We have to win this… no matter what."

"You do make a point, Miki." Sayaka nodded, "We may be in a pinch and possibly running out of option, but as long as we never give up… the chance will come."

"Indeed…" Mako muttered, but then suddenly, her elbow seemed to touch on something, "Ah? These notes… it's like Takeru wrote this."

"Did he leave this behind for us or something?" Remi asked and the ladies read on the notes.

And after awhile… the girls eventually came to a conclusion. A plan was formed. "If we can take advantage of that weakness of him… perhaps even Super Sentai Ball won't be necessary. We can do this." Mako nodded, "But this hinges greatly on you, Miki. Can you do it?"

"Just leave it to me." Miki said with confidence.

"I think we're done here. We only have 1 hour left." Remi stated, "I hope this works…"

As they spoke, Sayaka was in the computer, trying to pinpoint where Nurujindan Bouma was. As the chaos was everywhere, she had to mute the alarm because it wouldn't stop ringing otherwise. "Found it. It's do or die now. Are you ready?"

"Yes." The three other ladies nodded and prepared to move for battle…

* * *

As Nurujindan Bouma and its group of worm-constructed humans were terrorizing the citizens as well as finding clues on where Red Falcon and Dyna Black were, they were eventually stopped with some laser blasts.

"Hold it!" A voice came out, and in front of them, atop of a building, there stood Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako.

"Monster… I will not let you do as you please!" Miki said boldly, "You made the humans suffer with your transforming gas. You and Radiguet, degrading humanity into such thing…! We will never forgive you! We'll put an end to your terror, and restore the peace in humanity! As long as we Super Sentai exist, evil and terror will never prosper, that I swear!"

"Nice… speech." Remi stated, nodding.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Miki said and apologized, realizing that the time would be much better used for something else.

"It's okay, no one's blaming you. At any rate, all set and ready, we're good to go." Mako said, holding her Shodo Phone.

"Give the signal then…" Sayaka stated, and acknowledged one thing about Miki, "Our senior."

"I'll be honored. And I won't let you down." Miki, the earliest between them to fight against evil, said as she stepped forward, and held her Goggle Brace on her, "Everyone, let's go!"

"OK!"

"**Goggle Pink!**"

"**Change Mermaid!**"

"**Five Yellow!**"

"**Ippitsu Soujou!**"

And thus, the four ladies transformed and jumped off the building, standing bravely against the monster.

"Goggle Pink!"

"Change Mermaid!"

"Five Yellow!"

"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako."

"We are the angels that will bring salvation to those who suffer…" Goggle Pink, slightly getting carried over in this occasion, spoke, "… And bring defeat to evil like you!"

"We are…!" And the four ladies said altogether, "**Super Sentai!**"

Thus began the ladies' fight against the monster. Aside of the worms constructed in human bodies, there were Nanashi Renjuu and Wular soldiers.

At one point while fighting, however, when Change Mermaid were fighting some Wular soldiers, other several Nanashi Renjuu soldiers suddenly grabbed her from behind and held her in place. "What? ! Let go!" Being held by two soldiers put her held in place, and then one worm constructed in human body approached and grabbed her. To normal humans, it would be the time the worm infiltrated their body and reshape their body…

But to her, it simply didn't work as the Changeman suit protected her. "Five Blaster!" Thankfully for her, several gun blasts from Five Yellow managed to free her.

However, several Wular soldiers now instead grabbed Five Yellow and in front of her was the Nurujindan Bouma. It was about to unleash the gas that will turn the victims into statues and had the body processed. "No, I'm not about to let that happen!" Five Yellow said as she struggled, but they held her quite tight.

"Remi, jump!" Chang Mermaid suddenly yelled as she crossed her arms together, "Mermaid Typhoon Wave!" She then unleashed a whirlpool from her hands, and Five Yellow took the hint. When that hit the soldiers, the grip loosened and she used her chance to jump… and in the same time, Nurujindan Bouma unleashed its gas, hitting the Wular soldiers and turned them into statues.

As they continued to fight, however, all of the sudden, they couldn't see Nurujindan Bouma. "Where did it go? !" Goggle Pink wondered, and then she realized that most of the enemies were retreating.

"We'll need to go after them!" Shinken Pink said as they eventually gave chase…

* * *

And they made it near the beach. The same beach where they were captured. From there, the fight continued as the Nanashi Renjuu and Wular soldiers ambushed them. Despite so, the ladies fought really well…

"Heaven Fan, Hakuryoku Manten!" Shinken Pink unleashed a strong gust of wind towards the enemy, tossing them to the body of water. To her shock, suddenly they were pulled in. Nurujindan Bouma was already floating there, creating the whirlpool that sucked them in. However, from the center of whirlpool, something shocking was witnessed…

A giant worm made out of water suddenly chomped on Nurujindan Bouma. However, rather than it being slain, it was more like entering the giant water worm's head and assumed control. The approaching Nanashi Renjuu and Wular soldiers were trying to swim off, but the giant worm chomped on them. "Nasty…" Shinken Pink commented.

But then the comment left her open, as several Nanashi Renjuu grabbed her from behind and suddenly tossed her to the body of water. "Aaah!" Shinken Pink, as she entered the body of water, could even feel her slowly being pulled away, despite her efforts to swim.

"Mako!" Goggle Pink witnessed what just happened. The sight of Shinken Pink being pulled away worried her so much all her doubts were tossed aside. After tossing a Wular soldier to the ground, she immediately rushed… and jumped to the water.

"Miki, what are you doing? !" Shinken Pink was shocked. She knew that Goggle Pink was unable to swim. But to her shock, she saw that she's able to swim very well and grabbed her on the hand, "Miki…"

"We'll talk about it later! I want to help!" Goggle Pink yelled as she continued to swim as hard as she could, carrying Shinken Pink. Even so, it might not be enough for them, as they were continuously pulled in… until…

"Mermaid Big Wave!" All of the sudden, Change Mermaid rose from the water, and dashed onto the worm's head, causing a big wave in her wake. The wave gave the push needed by Goggle Pink and Shinken Pink to swim further, as she herself hit the worm… seemingly eaten. However, it turned out that she continued to push forward, impaling through the worm and pushing out the Nurujindan Bouma. As such, the whirlpool and the worm dissolved, as both of them reached the shore.

And all of the sudden, Change Mermaid leapt, as Five Yellow suddenly unleashed her Melody Tact and bound the Nurujindan Bouma, while already being equipped with the Five Tector. "Now, girls!"

"All right…" As Goggle Pink and Shinken Pink reached the land, the former then unleashed… two other ribbons aside of her Goggle Ribbon. She handed down one to the latter and Change Mermaid.

"Sure we can do it?" Shinken Pink said.

"Don't worry, just believe in your inner power… well, whatever it is." Goggle Pink ensured.

"Okay, here we go…" Change Mermaid said as she swung the ribbons and…

"Quadruple Ribbon!" The three eventually lashed their ribbons to tie up Nurujindan Bouma. Using that, they raised the ribbon, which raised the monster up, then push it down, slamming it to the ground.

And eventually, as Goggle Pink channeled the power of Diamond from her forehead jewel to her ribbon, Shinken Pink channeled her Mojikara to her ribbon while Change Mermaid used her Earth Power to her ribbon. And as of Five Yellow, she used the power stored in the Five Tector to empower the Melody Tact, and in turn, the four yelled…

"Quadruple Ribbon Spark!" Thus with their power channeled, they unleashed a four-man, team-differing version of the Goggle Ribbon Spark, which electrocuted the monster and greatly weakened it.

"Okay, now!" Change Mermaid suddenly exclaimed.

"Remember what they said!" Five Yellow also reminded, and thus it all fell to the two Pink lady warriors to finish the job.

"Okay!" Goggle Pink and Shinken Pink nodded as they stood side by side, Pink Ribbon and Heaven Fan on their hands. They united their strength by holding their hands together and with the other hand with their weapon, they swung it together and…

"Dual Pink Cyclone!"

Combining both wind powers, they unleashed an extremely powerful pink-colored cyclone which hit the recently waking up Nurujindan Bouma. It flew to the sky, and slowly, its body started pelting away with worms and before it could get out of the cyclone, the worms were destroyed. In other words, the Nurujindan Bouma inherited the heavy weakness of Ayakashi Nureujika which it was made of… the power of wind.

And in no time, the monster was completely destroyed, its whole body, which was also formed by worms, were pelted away and destroyed by the winds. "It… worked." Change Mermaid commented.

"We did it!" Goggle Pink cheered, clasping her hands together, before eventually hugging Shinken Pink, "We did it, Mako, we did it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know… Great job, Miki." Shinken Pink complimented. And when she looked at below, the former mindless men whose body constructs were worms started waking up. "Ah! They…"

The men started trying to feel for themselves, and were glad that they could think for themselves, and felt nothing was crawling inside them. The curse was lifted, and there was much rejoicing amongst them. "They're back to normal! I'm glad for them!" Five Yellow said as she witnessed the joy of the men, "Let's go back! I'm sure Takeru and the others would be fine now!"

"Yeah. At any rate, I'm just glad that, just like Takeru said…" Goggle Pink said as she gave one last glance to the happy crowd, "This brings the chapter to a close."

* * *

"Ugh…" As Nurujindan Bouma was destroyed, the statues were gone and in their place was the male Super Sentai members, restored in their human form. Takeru woke up first, "Wha…? We're… back?"

"Get off my face!" A voice was heard and as Takeru looked, he saw Dai atop of Youhei's face, in which he quickly got up.

"Whoa, sorry!" Dai said as he saw Youhei getting up. Thankfully he's not mad either.

"Man, this is one heck of a scary event." Gai commented, "Can you believe it, Takeru? Stuck in that statue, feeling like all those worms penetrating and eating all over our body…"

"Yeah, I felt that too." Takeru even shuddered at the thought. Even when they were statues, their consciousness wasn't lost and they could feel the worm eating them away. If it wasn't for their Super Sentai form, they would've been consumed as quick.

"Damn it that Radiguet! Next time, I'll make him pay for putting us through this!" Gai scoffed as he had his right fist punch his left palm.

"So, then… we were suddenly back here. That means that monster have…" Dai tried to ask, in which Youhei knew the answer immediately.

"It only means the monster is destroyed. The girls must've gotten our note." Youhei said, "They saved us. Man, it's like the role of the knight in shining armor got reversed!"

"Well, it happens sometimes…" Takeru added, forming a small smile. At that moment, however, he heard the sound of the door opening, and saw Miki, Sayaka, Remi and Mako there. "Welcome back."

"Takeru…!"

"Youhei…!"

"Gai…!"

"Dai…!"

All four ladies suddenly ran forward and hugged their male friends, Miki to Youhei, Sayaka to Gai, Remi to Dai, and Mako to Takeru. They're just glad that their friends were back to normal.

"Sorry I worried you, Mako." Takeru uttered.

"It's all right, Takeru… as long as you and the rest are okay." Mako gave the answer. Eventually they released their hugs together and faced each other.

"You girls bailed us out this time. Nice job." Gai complimented, "We owe you."

"On the other hand, we also owe you." Sayaka however replied, "If it wasn't for the note you left behind…"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't be able to harness the full power of Super Sentai Ball without us." Dai commented, "You're great, girls!"

"Nothing big, really. Just that we can't afford to let you end up in that condition forever." Remi said, smiling as she looked at Dai.

"Yeah, that. It was pretty scary, but you saved us." Youhei stated, "Next time, we'll make sure…"

"Don't say it." Miki suddenly stopped what Youhei said, "I don't want to hear any 'we'll pay our debt later'. We're doing this for free… and because we're friends." And suddenly, she turned towards Mako, "Anyway, Mako… thank you. Your teaching to me was very well done."

"Ah that!" Mako stated, "You swam very well. I'm glad my tutoring paid off, even if it's just a little."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to expand on my own from this point." Miki answered, "When you were thrown to the water, I managed to throw away my doubts of being unable to swim. I wanted to save you at all cost, and inadvertently, I remembered all of the details you gave…"

"So you now know how to swim?" Youhei asked before he realized that he was also a swimmer, "Aah, why didn't you ask me too? How about I'm teaching you some advanced techniques after Mako taught you the basics?"

"I'll… think about it." Miki answered with a smile, "But maybe not now."

"Hey, Takeru…" Remi suddenly said, "Miki was really incredible, you know. She took off the leadership like…"

"Remi!" Miki was slightly embarrassed, but there was no stopping Remi in eventually telling the boys on how she led the ladies and inspired them. There were also questions on how they got free, but aside of some little surprises that Juzou and Jarmin got them free, it was later decided that what matters that they're okay, and the eight of them could fight for another day, together as a team.

A thoroughly mind-scarring crisis has finally been averted, owing greatly to the efforts of the four beautiful warriors of justice from Super Sentai. But Radiguet still remained and would once again spread his terror, with his Orb of Corruption at hand. What would be of the Super Sentai now? And what of Juzou and Jarmin, the two that set the Super Sentai loose once more, what would be of them, would they escape Radiguet's wrath for the perceived betrayal? Now that you rose back from the ashes, it's time to take the fight once more! Fight, Super Sentai!

* * *

**Super Sentai vs Super Sentai… will continue at Act 28**

* * *

Author's note: Hello again, everyone! No more of those Radiguet's note, he's been sent packing to his base! But this ain't over. We'll be in for more chapters! At any rate, there's quite a lot of crazy fanservice, but in the end, the ladies saved the day, and everything's fine for now! Now they're gonna need to increase their fighting prowess, to keep up with it. And don't worry, Yuusuke and Ryuu are fine.

Unfortunately, after this there will be a break/hiatus for this fic, because I have to finish one other series which will guest star next chapter. Well since it's obvious, I'm going to tell you which series will make a cameo: The remaining one: Bioman! (Yes, I realize I didn't include the ones before Goggle V, but this is part of the plan, and doesn't mean I forget about the first 5).

Stay tuned!

(Meanwhile)

Radiguet's note: Damn you, NJB! Rising and sending me packing like this... You will pay dearly for this.


End file.
